MI ULTIMO ALIENTO
by Twilight-Lover023
Summary: Despues que Edward deja a Bella, ella decide darse una nueva oportunidad con Jacob, pero el destino la sorprendera de muchas maneras. Tendra que buscar la manera de alejarse de las personas que mas ama para no verlas sufrir por ella...
1. Una nueva oportunidad

**MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO.**

**PREFACIO**

Espérame amor

Tú sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo

Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo y que no tengo miedo

¿Puedes escucharme?

¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?

Guardo mi último aliento

Seguro dentro de mí

¿Son todos mis recuerdos de ti?

Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere aquí esta noche

Extrañaré el invierno

Un mundo de cosas frágiles

Búscame en el bosque blanco

Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)

Sé que me escuchas

Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas

**CAPITULO 1**

**Una nueva oportunidad…**

**Bella's POV **

"se feliz, se feliz" estas palabras resonaron en mi interior, mientras enterraba mi cabeza en el pecho de Jacob intentando alejar el frio que invadía mi cuerpo, supongo que el pudo sentir como me estremecía pues me abrazo fuertemente mientras su mano derecha frotaba mi brazo intentando calentarlo con la fricción, me sentía tan ridículamente segura entre sus brazos, me preguntaba como podría esto ser algo malo. Jacob me hacía sentir viva, segura, protegida, el definitivamente me hacía sentir feliz. Tal vez no tenía sentido seguir luchando contra ese sentimiento, después de todo si Edward quería que fuera humana, si de verdad quería que fuera feliz yo más que nadie sabía que el único que podría lograrlo era Jake. Mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenia, ya estaba decidido, tenía que dejar de lado mis miedos y darle una nueva oportunidad a la vida, al amor, a Jacob y sobre todo a mí misma, la decisión estaba tomada lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

"hemos llegado" dijo Jacob sacándome de mi discusión interna. Levante lentamente la cabeza pues aun estaba un poco mareada.

"Charlie" dije un poco asustada. Como le explicaría mi estado, seguramente me condenaría a cadena perpetua en cuanto se enterara de mi estupidez en el acantilado.

"no te preocupes, aun no ha llegado, la patrulla no está aquí". Me tranquilice un poco. Nos quedamos sentados en el auto durante unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. - "será mejor que entremos rápido. No queremos que tu papa nos sorprenda aquí ¿Verdad?" Por fin dijo Jacob después de un tiempo yo solo logre asentir una vez. Abrí la puerta del coche con mis manos temblorosas, en cuanto puse mis pies en el suelo sentí como las piernas se debilitaron, mis rodillas temblaron y de inmediato mi cuerpo empezó a caer hacia un lado pero Jacob estuvo inmediatamente a mi lado levantándome en sus cálidos brazos.

"Gracias" le susurre mientras me llevaba hacia la casa, el no dijo nada, simplemente me dedico una sonrisa. Entro a la casa y me llevo hacia mi cuarto, me recostó sobre la cama y se alejo para pararse cerca de la ventana. Evidentemente aun estaba molesto conmigo.

"Jake lo siento tanto" le dije con mirada suplicante. El volteo a verme, su rostro aun estaba serio pero me sonrió. Palmee con mi mano unas cuantas veces al lado izquierdo de mi cama como señal para que se sentara a mi lado. Suspiro y de inmediato vino a sentarse junto a mí; se recostó poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, yo me gire y me recosté sobre mi lado izquierdo para poder verlo.

"Jake lo siento, por favor no estés enojado conmigo, yo se que fue una estupidez pero te prometo que nunca voy a volver a hacer algo como eso, por lo menos no sola"

"no sola" repitió sonriendo.

"bueno… tal vez un día que no haya tormenta. Tal vez tú podrías saltar conmigo, después de todo ya comprobamos que eres un buen nad…"

"¿de verdad te parece gracioso?" me interrumpió, su rostro estaba serio pero no enojado, más bien parecía preocupado." Bella tú no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando te escuche gritar ni mucho menos cuando te puse sobre la arena de la playa y tu no respirabas, no te movías ni siquiera un poco; te juro que pensé que te perd…" se detuvo y trago saliva yo me apoye en mi codo y pude ver como sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas a punto de derramarse. Sentí como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y al igual que los suyos, mis ojos se nublaron con espesas lagrimas.

"Jacob…" susurre. "Mi Jake por favor no llores te lo suplico" le rogué con la voz entrecortada, no podía creer que su sufrimiento me causara tanto daño. Jacob se acomodo de tal manera que quedo sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"estoy bien no te preocupes" dijo parpadeando rápidamente intentando quitar las lagrimas de sus ojos, pero una se escapo rodando por su mejilla, antes de darme cuenta yo estaba arrodillada al lado de Jacob con mis manos a ambos lados de su cara mientras mis pulgares recorrían el camino que llevaban sus lagrimas intentando secarlas. El puso sus manos sobre las mías apretándolas fuertemente contra él, besando las palmas mientras me miraba fijamente.

"Prométeme que nunca vas a volver a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, por favor prométemelo"

"Te lo juro, nunca hare nada estúpido como eso de nuevo, aunque no puedo garantizarte que no voy a volver a estar en una situación de peligro ya sabes que con mi mala suerte aun si no hago nada es probable que la muerte venga a buscarme hasta mi cama mientras duermo" dije en tono de burla.

Se rio "tu no te preocupes por eso, de tu mala suerte me ocupare yo personalmente. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte ¿lo sabes verdad?" suspire.

"claro que lo sé, y no tienes idea que lo segura que me hace sentir eso, muchas gracias por todo, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco"

"no tienes que darme las gracias, tu sabes que lo hago con todo mi corazón"

"lo sé, es por eso que significa tanto para mi" y lo decía en serio, de verdad me llenaba de alegría saber que Jacob me quería y se preocupaba por mi sinceramente.

La garganta me quemaba, intente aclarármela pero solo logre que doliera aun mas, Jacob pudo ver mi gesto de dolor.

"te traeré un vaso de agua y después por favor te vas a dormir, aun estas muy débil y necesitas descansar"

"está bien, mientras tanto voy a cambiarme de ropa" respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama lentamente. Tome mi pijama que estaba debajo de mi almohada y salí hacia el baño, Jacob me acompaño hasta allí y luego fue escaleras abajo a traer mi vaso con agua. Lo primero que hice fue cepillar mi cabello, estaba hecho un desastre; luego lave mi boca y empecé a quitarme la ropa, ya estaba en ropa interior cuando me detuve a mirarme en el espejo, la imagen en el era sin duda muy diferente a la que se había reflejado durante los últimos meses. Se reflejaba vida de nuevo en ese rostro, sonreí ante mi nuevo descubrimiento.

"Bella estas bien?" pregunto Jacob afuera de la puerta.

"si, ya salgo" me apresure a vestirme y sujete mi cabello con una improvisada cola de caballo.

Cuando llegue al cuarto Jacob estaba recostado en el lado izquierdo de la cama. No pude evitar tener esa sensación de dejavu, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme ese pensamiento. Jacob había levantado las cobijas de mi lado así que fui rápido a acostarme.

Ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí que Jacob se levanto de repente, pude escuchar como las llantas de la patrulla aparcaban fuera de la casa.

"No te vayas, por favor quédate "respondí inmediatamente al ver que él se levanto.

"no creo que Charlie quiera verme aquí" respondió mientras me guiño con el ojo y abría el closet y se escondía en el. Apenas y cabía en el poco espacio del pequeño closet.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente." Bella… discúlpame ¿te he despertado?, solo quería comprobar que estabas bien"

"no, no papa no te preocupes aun no estaba dormida, pero la verdad si estoy bastante cansada"

"está bien, buenas noches hija" salió rápida y silenciosamente

"Buenas noches ". Tan pronto como cerró la puerta Jacob salió del closet y se recostó de nuevo a mi lado

"me pregunto que haría Charlie si me viera aquí en este momento" pregunto Jacob divertido.

"probablemente no dudaría en dispararte" respondí con los ojos cerrados, solo pude escuchar una leve risa.

"diablos" dijo Jacob después de unos minutos de silencio.

"que pasa Jake, ¿está todo bien?" pregunte preocupada.

"No te preocupes es solo que… Había quedado con Sam de verlo después de traerte, quería hablar conmigo" dijo un poco triste.

"Ya me imagino lo que te dirá" susurre

"¿Como?" pregunto mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.

La verdad yo no tenía la más mínima intención de iniciar una discusión y sabía que si le decía lo que pensaba era seguro que terminaríamos peleando.

"Nada, solo que no quería que te fueras aun eso es todo" y no era mentira, tenía miedo de que si Jacob se iba las pesadillas iban a volver. Jacob sonrió con suficiencia cuando le dije eso.

"Hagamos una cosa… Te prometo que me iré cuando estés totalmente dormida, yo vigilare tus sueños durante un rato" dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

" lo prometes?"

"te lo prometo" respondió. Por lo menos no estaría sola intentado conciliar el sueño, eso me hizo calmarme un poco.

"Está bien, gracias" susurre mientras me acurrucaba en mi cama dándole la espalda a Jacob. El se acomodo a mi lado y me paso su brazo por encima, yo sujete su mano izquierda con mi derecha, el me acerco mas a él y yo fui perdiendo el conocimiento al ritmo de su respiración sobre mi nuca.

Para mi sorpresa no tenía ningún recuerdo de alguna pesadilla, de hecho no recordaba haber soñado nada en absoluto; esa mañana sentí un calma tan grande como la que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, como cosa rara la mañana estaba iluminada por un hermoso sol eso me sorprendió aun mas. Me levante rápido arregle un poco el cuarto y baje a buscar algo de comer, tenía mucha hambre lo cual era señal de que ya estaba bien. Charlie estaba acostado en el sofá viendo televisión.

"hola papa buenos días" le dije con una voz llena de alegría la cual no escuchaba en mí desde hace mucho, supongo que Charlie tampoco pues me miro sorprendido

"¿que?" le pregunte

"nada… es solo que hoy pareces estar de muy buen humor" su voz también sonó más alegre de lo normal

"eh si… es un hermoso día no te parece, esa es una buena razón para estar feliz" le dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

" que quieres que te prepare de desayunar?"

"no se hija lo que tú quieras preparar esta bien. Gracias"

Decidí preparar algo rápido, de verdad tenía hambre así que tome unas rebanadas de pan, queso, jamón y prepare algo de café. Estábamos terminando los sándwiches cuando sonó el teléfono yo tenía la boca llena así que Charlie se levanto para responder

"bueno?" contesto

"oh, hola, bien gracias y tú que tal has estado? Me alegra; si esta aquí espera un momento ya te la comunico. Bella es Jacob" dijo entregándome el teléfono. Tan pronto como escuche el nombre de Jacob me levante de la silla y salí casi corriendo hacia el teléfono.

"gracias" le dije a Charlie -"hola?"

"hola bella como amaneciste?"

"bien gracias y tú? ¿Qué tal noche pasaste?"

"bien, de hecho dormí muy bien como hace mucho no dormía"

"me alegra oír eso"

"Bella como te sientes hoy? ¿Ya estas mejor?"

Salí afuera de la cocina para que Charlie no pudiera escuchar "ya estoy mucho mejor gracias por preocuparte"

"me alegra por que de hecho llamaba para preguntarte si tal vez hoy quieras venir a una fiesta que están organizando los muchachos aquí en la playa"

"Oh... Una fiesta". La verdad me sentía tan aburrida y tenia tantos deseos de ver a Jacob que la idea no sonó para nada mal. "Claro que me gustaría ir, claro si mi papa me deja"

"si quieres yo puedo hablar con el" respondió inmediatamente.

"no, creo que si le digo que voy a estar contigo no tendrá ningún problema"

"de acuerdo entonces dile que yo paso por ti a las 5pm"

"a las 5?, no es un poco temprano para una fiesta?"

"No. Las fiestas aquí en la reservación son un poco diferentes, sabes? Queremos estar todos reunidos en la playa cuando caiga el atardecer, ahí empezaremos la fiesta, tal vez deberías traer ropa para cambiarte, si el clima está con nosotros tal vez nos demos un baño en el mar"

"wao ustedes si que saben divertirse ¿no?"

"claro que si te prometo que te vas a divertir mucho, paso por ti a las 5 pm "

"está bien, nos vemos".

Cuando colgué puse el teléfono sobre mi pecho y lo apreté con ambas manos mientras sonreía pensando que ropa iba a usar para la fiesta. Me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que sentí a Charlie aclarándose la garganta, me voltee sonrojada mientras mi padre me observaba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

" y bien?" pregunto

"era Jacob" respondí

"Si lo sé Bella, yo le conteste la llamada"

"A si es verdad" – demonios que tonta soy- "pues él llamaba para preguntarme si quería ir esta noche a la reservación, los muchachos estar organizando una fiesta en la playa y yo… pues yo le dije que iría. ¿No hay ningún problema verdad?". Charlie me miro por unos segundos y después respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema, los muchachos de la reservación son buenos chicos, especialmente Jacob, además me parece muy bien que salgas y te diviertas"

"si y no te preocupes, Jacob viene por mi hasta las 5pm así que tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer todas las cosas que tengo pendientes"

"está bien, no te preocupes por eso".

Subí a mi cuarto y empecé a buscar algo para ponerme en la noche, conociendo a Jacob como lo conocía sabia que me había dicho lo de la ropa de cambio en serio. Cuando termine los deberes de la casa, subí a tomar un baño, me puse la ropa que había alistado previamente; era una falda blanca que llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, una blusa blanca de manga sisa, un saco negro de lana y mis zapatillas converse negras, me deje el cabello suelto y me puse una diadema de color blanco, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía ganas de arreglarme; de verdad quería que Jacob me viera linda o bueno por lo menos un poco decente. Eran exactamente las 4:58 pm cuando sonó la puerta.

"yo abro" grite mientras corría escaleras abajo. Me detuve en la puerta para acomodar mi ropa y mi cabello y luego abrí.

"wao" fue lo único que susurro Jacob estudiando mi look.

"hola" le dije nerviosa.

"ho… hola te ves muy bonita esta noche" dijo sonrojándose.

"gracias" respondí agachando la mirada – "tu también te ves muy bien" el sonrió

"hola Jacob" dijo mi papa quien ya estaba detrás de mí.

"que tal Charlie como estas?"

"así que una fiesta eh?"

"si. Fue idea de Emily y no te preocupes Bella va a estar bien yo la voy a cuidar, aunque lo más seguro es que la fiesta vaya hasta mañana, te importa que Bella se quede en mi casa, yo la traigo mañana temprano"

"Billy estará con ustedes verdad?"

" si, el no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse, si tu quieres puedes venir?"

"oh no gracias, prefiero dejarle la diversión a ustedes" dijo y después fue a recostarse en el sofá.

"okay vamos" me dijo Jacob

"si, espérame un momento voy por mis cosas" subí rápidamente y tome mi mochila en la cual había puesto unos jeans, una blusa purpura, ropa interior mi pijama y algunos utensilios de aseo. Baje de inmediato y me dirigí a la puerta, Jacob tomo mi maleta.

"papa ya nos vamos" le grite

"está bien cariño diviértete, tu también Jacob cuida a Bella por favor" fruncí el ceño.

"lo hare no te preocupes" yo hale a Jacob hacia afuera de la casa y cerré la puerta.

Llegamos a la Push realmente rápido, cuando me di cuenta Jacob estaba estacionando en el garaje de su casa, apago el motor y se quito el cinturón de seguridad.

"espera Jake" lo detuve antes de que abriera la puerta.

"¿pasa algo Bella?"

"no no es eso, es solo que me preguntaba si… Bueno si Sam sabe que yo estoy aquí". Jacob sonrió ampliamente.

"Claro que lo sabe".

" Y no le molesta mi presencia?"

"claro que no, Bella no seas tonta, de hecho el estuvo de acuerdo cuando le comente que quería invitarte"

" de verdad?" me sorprendí, según yo tenía entendido yo no era la persona favorita de Sam

"de verdad Bella no te preocupes todo está bien" me dijo mientras salió del coche. Yo tome mi mochila y lo seguí hasta la casa. La sala de la pequeña casa estaba llena con tan solo cuatro de esos enormes chicos de la tribu. Jared, Paul, Quil y Embry estaban reunidos en la sala hablando con Billy, todas sus miradas se posaron en mí en cuanto entramos.

"hola Bella, que bueno que estas aquí" dijo Quil mientras se levantaba del sofá y venia hacia a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla. - "te ves muy bien"

"eh gracias Quil" fue lo único que respondí. Jacob aclaro su garganta y puso su mano en mi cintura, le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su amigo.

"me alegra que hayas venido hija" Billy interrumpió el incomodo momento.

"hola Billy" me aleje de Jacob y Quil rápidamente para ir a saludar a Billy y a los otros muchachos.

"Sam y Emily están esperándonos en la playa, ya ha llegado bastante gente, será mejor que nos demos prisa "dijo Paul.

"eh... Jake en donde puedo dejar mis cosas?"

"oh si quieres puedes dejarlas sobre mi cama ¿está bien?"

"está bien, vayan saliendo, los alcanzo en un minuto" Camine lentamente hasta el cuarto de Jacob, no podía ver bien pues estaba bastante oscuro a pesar de que no era muy tarde y no estaba segura de donde estaban los interruptores de la luz. Finalmente encontré la cama de Jake, lo supe cuando sentí el borde de la cama en mi pantorrilla.

"demonios" susurre

Puse la mochila sobre la cama y me gire para salir de la habitación pero mi paso fue truncado por una enorme figura parada delante de mí. Me habría ido de espalda pero aquella sombra me sujeto por la cintura. Primero pensé que se trataba de Jacob pero su aroma me confirmo que no era así, me puse muy nerviosa pero antes de poder decir palabra alguna, antes de poder salir de los brazos de la sombra, alguien encendió la luz del cuarto.

"hola Jacob" dijo la sombra. Levante mi cabeza para comprobar que Quil era quien me tenía entre sus brazos, note que sonreía con suficiencia. De inmediato intente salir de su cadena pero fue inútil.

"déjala en paz Quil" le dijo Jacob casi con un gruñido. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Quil me soltó y yo camine rápido al lado de Jacob.

"oh por favor Jacob, no exageres, no es como que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, no porque yo no quiera claro esta" dijo sonriendo.

Jacob dio un paso al frente, casi pude ver en mi cabeza como iba a terminar esto así que me apresure y le puse mi mano en el pecho en un intento de que se detuviera.

"Cálmate Jake por favor… vamos Jake nos están esperando no seas tonto no vale la pena" le dije mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Jacob suspiro profundamente, me miro un poco más calmado y volvió a mirar a Quil.

"Tienes razón. Quil no vale la pena" le dijo con una mirada fulminante y después tomo mi mano y me condujo fuera de la casa. Todos nos miraron cuando salimos.

"y Quil" pregunto Embry.

"el sabe como llegar, Sam y Emily ya deben estar esperándonos" respondió serio Jacob mientras caminaba hacia la playa.

El tenia mi mano sujeta suavemente mientras caminaba, yo me detuve un momento, solté su mano y volví a tomarla inmediatamente pero esta vez entrelace nuestros dedos fuertemente. Jacob volteo a verme y ya no parecía enojado, me regalo una gran sonrisa, se acerco y me beso la frente y volvió a caminar. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la fiesta, pude ver que había varias personas bailando alrededor de una fogata. Los muchachos nos alcanzaron antes de llegar.

"hola Bella, que bueno que estas aquí" me saludo efusivamente Emily dándome un abrazo.-"pensé que tal vez no vendrías por lo que paso ayer". Me sentí avergonzada.

"No no lo que paso ayer no fue nada, estoy absolutamente bien "Jacob pareció entender que el tema me incomodaba así que cambio el tema.

"vamos chicos esto es una fiesta vamos a divertirnos"

"hola Bella, como estas" me saludo amablemente Sam

" muy bien gracias, y tú?"

"bien gracias, hey en donde está Quil?"

"Justo aquí" respondió mientras caminaba hacia nosotros de la mano de una muchacha que nunca había visto.

"bien supongo que ahora si estamos todos "dijo Emily emocionada. Cuando sonreía así era muy fácil imaginar el bello rostro que había debajo de esas cicatrices.

"quieres algo de beber?" me pregunto Jacob.

"si, vamos por unos refrescos" . Caminamos rápido entre toda la gente que estaba bailando y nos sentamos a la orilla del mar.

"Jake acerca de lo que paso antes con Quil, yo te juro que no fue mi… es decir yo no sabía que había alguien allí, y mucho menos que era Quil, te lo juro yo no…"

"Lo sé "me interrumpió. – "lamento haber reaccionado así, es solo que Quil es un imbécil, cree que puede andar por la vida seduciendo cuanta mujer se le pasa por la nariz, pero que ni piense que voy a permitir que juegue cont…"

"hey chicos que hacen allá, vengan a bailar" el grito de alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación.

"¿Tu quieres bailar?" Pregunto Jacob algo apenado.

"Jacob yo no..."

"vamos Bella, solo una pieza; por favor" no pude resistir su mirada.

"está bien solo una" increíble que yo aceptara, parecía que la nueva Bella venia con más cambios de lo esperado. Jacob tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme, caminamos hacia donde estaban todos, justo cuando llegamos comenzó una canción lenta. – "perfecto" pensé, así no tendría que hacer pasar un ridículo intentando bailar delante de todos, si era algo lento solo tenía que moverme de un lado al otro, abrace a Jake por la cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el paso sus brazos sobre mi y apoyo su mejilla contra mi cabeza. Me perdí en su respiración, cuando me di cuenta ya la canción había terminado, así que fuimos a sentarnos con Sam y Emily.

"se la están pasando bien chicos?" pregunto Emily mientras se quitaba los zapatos

"si, claro que la estamos pasando bien; oye ¿porque todos están descalzos?" pregunte

"te dije que si el clima estaba de nuestro lado nos daríamos un baño en el mar" Me susurro Jake.

"así es" grito Jared. Todos salieron corriendo hacia el mar, parecían niños pequeños gritando y saltando. Jacob los miraba con una gran sonrisa, yo me levante, me pare frente a él y le tendí la mano, el me miro extrañado.

"quieres dar un paseo conmigo" le dije sonriendo.

" no quieres meterte al mar?"

"no ahora, mejor vamos a caminar un rato" de verdad tenía ganas de alejarme de la música y los gritos, quería estar a solas con Jacob. El tomo mi mano y se levanto.

(A time for us – andre rieu)

"vamos por aquí" me guio alejándonos de la fiesta. Caminamos durante varios minutos hasta que ya no pudimos escuchar la música. Jacob se detuvo y se quedo mirando el mar con mirada ausente. Yo suspire profundamente y el volteo a verme.

"¿en que piensas?" Me pregunto y yo sonreí.

"estaba pensando en Quil". Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de par en par, y me soltó la mano.

"no seas tonto Jacob, no pienso en el de esa manera y lo sabes, más bien estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste antes" Jacob enarco una ceja. – "cuando dijiste que no ibas a permitir que Quil jugara conmigo". Tome su mano, la puse sobre mi pecho y lo mire fijamente.

"De verdad crees que yo le daría la mas mínima oportunidad para que lo hiciera". Jacob me miro y sonrió avergonzado

"pues no… no lo sé" susurro mientras agachaba la mirada

"que tonto eres mi Jake". Bese su mano y lo abrace por la cintura; el paso sus brazos sobre mí y me beso la cabeza. -" sabes bien que tu eres la única razón que yo tengo para estar aquí, eres la razón de que yo esté viva y no me refiero a Laurent o al incidente del acantilado; tu salvaste mi vida mucho antes de eso, tú me trajiste de nuevo cuando estaba muerta en vida". Eran tan ciertas mis palabras, de verdad le debía tanto a Jacob que no sabía si algún día iba a poder saldar mi cuenta con él.

"eso es lo que piensas tu, pero en realidad eres tú la que me mantiene vivo, te has convertido en lo más importante de mi vida Bella, siempre estás en mi mente, cuando me levanto eres la primera cosa en la que pienso, en la noche eres la ultima y puedes estar segura que en mis sueños siempre estas presente."

Estas palabras entraron lentamente por mis oídos y estremecieron mi corazón

"te había dicho alguna vez lo sexi que te vez cuando hablas así" le dije pícaramente levantando la cabeza para poder observar su reacción. El sonrío ampliamente y movió la cabeza. -"casi tanto como cuando estas celoso" le dije mientras daba una paso atrás saliéndome de su abrazo. El agacho la mirada avergonzado y se sonrojo.

"yo no estab… yo no estaba celoso" repuso entre dientes.

"claro que lo estabas, estabas celoso, estabas celoso" le dije una y otra vez mientras daba saltos alrededor suyo. Cuando estuve detrás de él me quite los zapatos y el saco de lana.

" Bueno y que si estaba celoso?" . Se volteo para verme y se quedo observándome. -"porque te quitaste los zapatos?" pregunto extrañado

"dijiste que nadaríamos en el mar ¿no?, solo vine por eso, así que cumple tu palabra"

"¿hablas en serio?" me pregunto con una sonrisa

"claro que es enserio, o es que acaso tienes miedo de atrapar un resfriado?" le dije levantando una ceja

"no seas ridícula, tal vez seas tú la que atrape uno"

"pues a mí no me importa… vamos no seas cobarde." Le dije empujándolo del brazo. – "veamos quien llega primero" le dije y después salí corriendo hacia el mar. Pude escuchar su risa, voltee a ver un momento y él se estaba quitando los zapatos, pensé que eso me daría tiempo, pero cuando voltee a ver hacia delante Jacob estaba esperándome. Me asuste un poco y salí corriendo en diferente dirección, Jacob corrió detrás mío intentando atraparme, yo gritaba y corría como loca.

Ni siquiera me fijaba hacia donde corría, pude sentir el agua del mar en mis pies y seguí corriendo hacia él, cuando ya sentí que el agua me llegaba a las rodillas pensé que debía devolverme, cuando di el paso para girar sentí una piedra que hizo que me resbalara, ya podía sentir el agua en toda mi cara, pero antes de que sucediera sentí unos enormes brazos sosteniéndome.

"te atrape" me dijo sonriendo mientras me ponía en el suelo.

"gracias, pero eso no cuenta" le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca puse mi mano izquierda en su pecho, pude sentir como el corazón casi se le salía. -"no aguantas mucho ¿verdad?". Me miro con expresión de no entender. "corres unos cuantos segundos y tu corazón se acelera como locomotora" el sonrío y tomo mi mano.

"de verdad crees que fue esa tonta carrera lo que me puso el corazón así". Pude sentir que la aceleración de mi corazón incremento mas y mas, y sabia que tampoco era producto de la carrera. De pronto el puso su mano derecha sobre la mano que estaba en su pecho y su mano izquierda la puso sobre mi pecho, acto reflejo también cubrí su mano con la mía, así nos quedamos unos minutos mirándonos. -"eres tan hermosa Bella, que te juro que duele." Dijo finalmente después de unos minutos. Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, el soltó la mano que cubría mi mano sobre su pecho y me tomo del mentón obligándome a mirarlo.

Yo aun no había quitado la mano de su pecho y pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente al mismo tiempo que el mío.

"te quiero mi Jake" las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, fueron naturales y sinceras; alguna vez había llegado a pensar que podía forzarme a quererlo, pero en ese preciso momento me daba cuenta de que no sería necesario, ya le quería más de lo que podría haberme imaginado alguna vez; le quería y le necesitaba. De repente como un acto reflejo aleje mis manos de su pecho y el mío respectivamente y tome su rostro entre ellas, acaricie sus labios con mis pulgares y luego muy lentamente fui acercando su rostro al mío. Lo haría, definitivamente lo haría.

El tomo mi rostro en sus inmensas manos y puso su rostro tan cerca que nuestras narices y frentes quedaron unidas, ahí estábamos los dos tan cerca con nuestros corazones a punto de abandonar nuestros cuerpos, sentía la respiración de Jacob ardiendo en mi boca.

"te amo Bella" dijo y finalmente poso sus ardientes labios sobre los míos de una manera suave y delicada. Así estuvimos unos minutos, supongo que noto que no podía respirar muy bien pues alejo nuestros labios aunque nuestras frentes seguían unidas.

"wau…" dijo jadeando.

"lo sé…" repuse sin aliento. Dio un gran suspiro y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos durante un corto segundo. Luego nos alejamos y nos observamos mutuamente. El tomo mis manos y las beso. Por alguna extraña razón yo no podía dejar de sonreír, de pronto me puse de puntitas y pase los brazos por su cuello, el me abrazo por la cintura y me levanto del suelo, yo tenía la cara sobre su hombro pero la pase lentamente por su cuello para llegar a su oído.

"gracias" le susurre muy cerca. Pude sentir como se estremecía. Aleje mi rostro y lo puse en frente al suyo, después pose mis labios suavemente en los suyos. Sentí como sonreía entre mis labios, lo abrace más fuerte y enterré mis dedos en su cabello. El empezó a dar vueltas mientras nos besábamos. Luego se detuvo y me dejo en el suelo, yo le mire extrañada pero el inmediatamente me tomo por las piernas, me levanto y empezó a caminar adentrándose un poco más al mar.

"Gracias a ti mi Bella, tú no tienes la mas mínima idea de hace cuanto tiempo había esperado por este momento, para serte sincero creí que nunca llegaría, pero debo darle gracias a todos los dioses por permitirme probar el dulce de tus labios"

"no exageres Jacob, estoy segura que has tenido mejores besos antes" le dije sonriendo.

"hmm… Bella de hecho pues este… este fue mi primer beso" me respondió algo avergonzado, yo le mire algo sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien como Jacob jamás hubiera besado a nadie antes. -"tal vez esto te suene un poco gay pero la verdad es que estaba esperando a la persona correcta, el momento correcto, quería que fuera perfecto" yo me quede mirándolo sin decir nada. – "ahora piensas que soy gay ¿no es así?". Yo sonreí y le mire.

"claro que no creo que seas gay, de hecho pienso que eres muy dulce" le dije besándolo otra vez. -"¿y que tal te pareció tu primer beso?, si lleno las expectativas que tenias?"

"las supero y por mucho déjame decirte". Estábamos totalmente mojados, el me soltó y me puso en el agua, me llegaba hasta por encima de la cintura. Estábamos con nuestras manos unidas por debajo del agua cuando un hermoso juego de luces artificiales adornó el cielo frente a nosotros, nos quedamos un rato observando el maravilloso espectáculo.

"creo que deberíamos volver" dije de mala gana y poniendo mala cara. Jacob sonrío ante mi expresión.

"tienes razón, no quiero que te enfermes, mejor vamos a descansar aunque para serte sincero…" dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y bajaba su cabeza para besarme." Yo podría quedarme para siempre contigo en este lugar" sonreí entre sus labios y le respondí

"créeme que yo también quisiera quedarme acá, la sensación que tengo ahora no creí volverla a tener; esta sensación de paz, de seguridad, es como si nada en este mundo pudiera lastimarme estando aquí contigo" la última vez que me había sentido así había sido cuando… hace mucho tiempo.

"y es así Bella, tu puedes estar segura de que yo doy mi vida entera por ti, yo me pararía frente a un camión por ti" . No pude evitar traer recuerdos a mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarlos de allí. Esos recuerdos ya no tenían cabida en mi vida, no podía darme permiso de pensar en eso, esos recuerdos eran parte de mi pasado eso lo tenía claro, así mismo que mi presente y tal vez futuro eran Jacob.

No había sentido frio mientras estuve en el mar pero cuando fuimos a recoger nuestras cosas sentí como el terrible frio se clavaba en mi cuerpo. Jacob lo sintió y me abrazo inmediatamente, solo bastaba tenerlo a centímetros de mi para que todo el frio desapareciera.

(Fin de la canción)

Cuando regresamos hacia la fiesta todos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, me sentí un poco incomoda.

"Por fin Jacob, se te hizo el milagro" dijo Jared mientras le daba un codazo y le guiñaba el ojo.

"cállate hermano, metete en tus asuntos" le dijo devolviéndole el codazo y sonriendo. - "Nosotros nos vamos a descansar"

Todos volvieron a silbar y aplaudir, Jacob me tomo de la mano y fuimos hasta donde estaba Billy.

"papa, Bella esta algo cansada, nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Quieres venir con nosotros?"

"no hijo, vayan ustedes, aun es muy temprano yo me regreso con los muchachos más tarde"

"está bien papa nos vemos después entonces"

"si... Eh... Muchachos pórtense bien por favor." Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

"no seas ridículo papa"

"no lo sé. Yo solo digo. Que descanses Bella"

"gracias, que termines de divertirte" Jacob jalo de mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia su casa.

"tienes hambre?" me pregunto Jacob en cuanto entramos a la casa.

"No...ooo" le respondí en medio de un gran bostezo, el me miro con una ceja levantada. -"de verdad no tengo hambre solo estoy cansada"

"está bien, vamos tú te quedaras en mi cuarto" me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta allí. Yo entre y él se quedo en la puerta.

"bueno dejare que te cambies, ya vuelvo" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

"gracias, no me tardo" me guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta completamente.

Mientras me cambiaba sentí un fuerte mareo, toda la habitación daba vueltas a mí alrededor, intente sujetarme de la cama pero el cuerpo me gano y fui directo hasta la mesa de noche y bote un vaso de vidrio que estaba allí.

"Bella ¿estas bien?" pregunto Jake mientras golpeaba en la puerta.

"Ja… Jake" aun me daba vueltas la cabeza.

Sentí como la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Yo estaba sentada en el piso sujetando con ambas manos el suelo en un intento de que todo dejara de girar. Sentí las manos de Jacob en mi cara.

"Bella estas bien, cariño mírame…. Vamos Bella mírame" me dijo y yo me guie por su voz para buscar su rostro. Cuando al fin lo encontré todo se detuvo, pude ver claramente y de repente me sentí mejor.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes fue solo un mareo" logre decir por fin.

"estas segura, quieres que te lleve al hospital?" puse los ojos en blanco

"no exageres Jake fue solo un mareo, estoy bien no te preocupes" le dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

"no te lastimaste con los vidrios?"

"eh... No, estoy bien"

Jacob me sujeto del brazo y la cintura para ayudarme a poner en pie, me ayudo a sentarme en la cama; yo ya me sentía muy bien, el mareo ya había desaparecido totalmente. Subí la cabeza para ver a Jacob y pude ver que me miraba sonrojado. Yo me levante y lo mire extrañada tome su rostro entre mis manos.

"Jacob que te pasa, no te preocupes yo estoy bien de verdad no fue nada" le dije buscando su mirada, cuando me vio a los ojos, sonrío y bajo la mirada y después hizo una señal con la cabeza en mi dirección, di un paso atrás y pude darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. De pronto la que estaba sonrojada era yo.

"yo..yo..yo voy a..a..salir ..para que puedas…tu sabes… vestirte" tartamudeo mientras salía con la mirada en el suelo. Se golpeo en la cabeza con la puerta cuando intento cerrarla.

"lo siento, gracias" le dije mientras salía; me puse mi pijama rápido y salí a buscar a Jacob.

" Jake?, Jake?" Salí susurrando, llegue hasta la cocina y no había rastro de Jacob, creí que había salido de la casa pero entonces sentí por la espalda unos enormes brazos que me envolvían, me beso en la cabeza.

"¿como te sientes mi bonita?". Me susurro al oído.

"ya estoy bien de verdad" le dije mientras apretaba sus brazos contra mí y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar" me volvió a besar en la mejilla y después empezó a guiarme hacia su cuarto. Me soltó y fue a arreglar su cama, me llamo con la mano para que me recostara. Salió del cuarto y regreso con la escoba y el recogedor, se encargo de recoger cada uno de los pedazos del vaso.

"¿en dónde te vas a quedar tu?" le pregunte en medio de un bostezo.

"yo... yo me quedare en la sala no te preocupes" me senté de inmediato.

"Jake no, por favor deja que yo me quede en la sala" no quería que pasara una mala noche por mi culpa.

"no seas tonta Bella no voy a dejar que duermas en un sofá, no te preocupes yo voy a estar bien allá" dijo mientras se acercaba para hacer que me recostara nuevamente. No quería aceptarlo pero la verdad era que no quería que Jacob se alejara de mí esa noche, quería tenerlo cerca, temía que si se alejaba las pesadillas pudieran volver. Le tome por la mano e hice que se sentara al lado mío, sentí como me sonrojaba.

"Jake.. la verdad es que no quiero estar lejos de ti esta noche" le dije bajando la mirada. Escuche como rio entre dientes mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y me besaba la frente.

"te he dicho que te quiero niña caprichosa". Yo le mire un poco avergonzada. – "espérame ya regreso". Jacob no tardo mucho, volvió a la habitación con un colchón y unas cobijas, puso el colchón al lado de la cama, la habitación era tan pequeña que apenas cabía. Se acostó apoyado en su lado izquierdo y me tendió la mano derecha.

"no estaré lejos… te lo prometo" tome su mano

"Gracias" le susurre mientras cerraba los ojos. No tarde mucho en caer en la inconsciencia

El dulce rostro de Jacob fue lo primero que pude ver cuando abrí los ojos, aun teníamos las manos unidas, el estaba profundamente dormido, un leve ronquido se escapaba de su boca entreabierta. Se veía realmente dulce así, sonreí, bese su mano y la puse delicadamente en su pecho, no quería que se despertara aun, ni siquiera acababa de amanecer completamente. Salí lentamente del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido, probablemente Billy también estaría durmiendo. Al llegar a la cocina vi que Emily estaba preparando algo de comer.

"buenos días" le dije mientras me acercaba.

"oh... hola buenos días Bella, disculpa te he despertado?"

"No no, no me has despertado, de hecho me sorprende verte tan temprano cocinando" .Emily sonrío.

"no sabes lo que es cocinarle a una manada de lobos que parecen niños en crecimiento, con lo que comen todos ellos en un solo día, podríamos alimentar 1000 niños en África" repuso sonriendo.

"pero parece que no tienes ningún problema para hacerlo"

"claro que no, yo lo hago de corazón, ellos son mi familia y no me importa tener que actuar como su madre". Y de verdad actuaba como tal, siempre tan pendiente del bienestar de todos. – "mmm… Bella hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, no quiero que pienses que me estoy metiendo en tu vida pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas". Su tono me preocupo

"no te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que quieras" intente sonar casual

"bueno… el asunto es que… pues por lo que pude ver anoche me di cuenta que por fin has aceptado a Jacob" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si algo le preocupara. – "yo quiero a Jacob como mi hermano, y no quiero que el resulte lastimando". Creí que entendía por donde iba la conversación y antes de que dijera algo mas la interrumpí.

"Emily, mira yo sé que tengo una historia". La cual por cierto me gustaría olvidar.-" pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca haría nada para lastimar a Jake, si yo he aceptado estar con él es porque lo quiero, lo quiero demasiado y nunca le voy a herir, de eso puedes estar segura, Jake es lo mas importante en mi vida en este momento, el me salvo de mi misma y yo nunc…"

"Bella, eso yo lo sé, créeme que si no fuera así, no dejaría que te acercaras a él". Bueno tal vez no había entendido tan bien como creía.

"okay y entonces de que estamos hablando?"

"estamos hablando de ti Bella, de tu seguridad". Wow creo que ya entendía. – "Bella mira yo se que Jacob te quiere mucho, que digo te quiere, el te adora, tu eres su vida y se lo mucho que el sufriría si llegara a lastimarte"

"Jake nunc…"

"Déjame terminar por favor. Yo mejor que nadie conozco los riesgos de estar cerca de un licántropo, solo se necesita perder el control un segundo para lastimar a la persona que amas, no sabes cuánto sufre Sam cada vez que me mira, y eso me lastima aun mas a mi" se pauso e hizo un gesto de dolor. –"solo quería asegurarme que es claro para ti"

"lo es, yo soy consciente de lo que podría pasar si… bueno tu sabes, pero no me importa, yo no pienso alejarme de Jacob por eso" mi voz era severa, llegados a este punto no iba a permitirme alejarme de Jacob por miedo.

"Sam piensa que tal vez sería prudente si se alejaran por un tiem…"

"claro que no!, mira no quiero ofender pero lo que piense Sam o cualquier otra persona me tiene sin cuidado, yo confió en Jake, yo no tengo miedo de estar con él; aparte de todo yo se que él está atravesando demasiados cambios ahora, cosas que le pueden asustar, o incluso cambios físicos que pueden ser dolorosos, y yo quiero estar con él, quiero que sepa que siempre puede contar conmigo yo siempre voy a estar ahí para apoyarlo y para cuidarlo si hace falta; Emily te agradezco la preocupación de verdad, pero no hace falta, todo va a estar bien". Ella me miro un poco sorprendida.

"Bella yo creo que deberías pensarlo bien"

"tú te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de Sam"

"claro que no! El ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero de todas formas lo que paso no deja de lastimarlo y eso me duele"

"tal vez lo lastima Emily, pero aun así la forma en que el te mira… es como si para el solo existieras tu, te mira con tanto amor". Suspire profundamente. – " yo sé que lo que voy a decir va a sonar mal pero créeme que si yo tuviera que sacrificar mi rostro por tener a alguien a mi lado que me mire de la misma manera que Sam te mira, yo lo hago sin pensarlo" debía reconocer que cuando dije eso pensaba un tanto más en Edward que en Jacob, y pensaba mas en mi ahora insignificante alma que en mi rostro pero aun así era verdad, si había garantía de que Jake me querría igual no me importaba nada más.

"me alegra que lo quieras tanto Bella, de verdad me alegra, el es un muy buen chico y se merece que lo amen sin medidas"

"lo sé, el se lo merece". Claro que se lo merece me dije a mi misma. Emily me sonrío y después me abrazo.

"bienvenida a la familia" me susurro al oído

"buenos días" escuchamos la voz de Sam acercándose refiriéndose a las dos.

"buenos días "dije

"buenos días amor" le respondió Emily abrazándolo y besándolo. Agache la mirada, no quería ser grosera.

"busquen un cuarto" grito la voz de Jacob quien también se acercaba. Todos reímos. Yo me dirigí hacia Jacob y lo salude con un gran abrazo, la conversación con Emily me hizo caer en cuenta del sacrificio que hacia Jake al tenerme cerca.

" descansaste?" le pregunte con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me dio un suave beso.

"como nunca, jamás había dormido tan bien" dijo y me volvió a besar.

"busquen un cuarto". Dijo Sam, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa a la hora del desayuno bueno no en la mesa pues éramos muchos y no cabíamos, en la mesa solo estábamos Jake, Billy, Emily, Quil y yo, los otros estaban sentados en la sala. Todos tenían cara de haber trasnochado mucho, se les notaba cansados aunque sin perder el apetito.

"Jake… será que puedo utilizar el baño, necesito arreglarme para ir a casa" le pregunte al oído cuando termine de desayunar. Parece ser que los vampiros no son los únicos que tienen oído súper agudo.

"¿quieres que te lleve?" pregunto Quil mientras comía. Jacob le lanzo una mirada fulminante y me tomo de la mano.

"claro vamos" me llevo de la mano hasta su habitación. – "ve a darte un baño, que yo te espero aquí" me dijo y me guiño un ojo. "a pensé que podrías necesitarla" dijo mientras me pasaba su toalla.

"gracias" fui rápida al baño y deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo para relajarme, salí y me vestí con los jeans y la blusa que había llevado. Salí rápido, Jake estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

"te ves cansado" le dije mientras me quitaba la toalla de la cabeza.

"estoy bien, de hecho estoy mas que bien" me miro y me sonrío, yo le devolví la sonrisa

"si quieres quédate descansando un poco más, yo le puedo pedir a alguien que me lleve a casa" le dije mientras lanzaba mi cabeza y mi cabello hacia adelante para poder desenredarlo.

"claro que no, no seas tonta yo estoy bien, además le prometí a Charlie que yo te llevaria. ¿no quieres que me meta un balazo por incumplir la promesa verdad?"

Sonreí y lance el cabello hacia atrás. –"no supongo que no". Cuando estuve lista, salí y me despedí de todos, me hicieron prometer que los visitaría más a menudo, petición a la cual no me pude negar, presentía que iba a pasar más tiempo aquí de ahora en delante de lo que ellos creían.

"que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde?" me pregunto Jacob mientras yo estaba distraída mirando por la ventana del auto, lo mire y me acerque a él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

" Hum.. Pues la verdad tengo muchos deberes del instituto, creo que me pondré al día" Jacob puso mala cara.

"pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo"

"Jake tú crees que yo prefiero hacer tareas que estar contigo?... claro que no, pero si quieres que Charlie me deje seguir saliendo tengo que portarme bien; aunque si quieres puedes venir y acompañarme, pero te advierto que va a ser muy aburrido" era verdad.

"no no te preocupes, hoy termina tus deberes y mañana yo paso por ti al instituto te parece?"

"me parece perfecto"

"Hmm… Bella, tú piensas decirle a… pues a tu papa… tu sabes lo que paso a...anoche?"

Me aleje para verle la cara, estaba sonrojado. – "claro que le voy a decir Jake, porque tendría que ocultarlo, es decir no es que sea su asunto pero igual se lo voy a decir. ¿Por que me preguntas?"

"no no es nada es solo que pensé que tal vez tu no… no quisieras decirle que ya soy tu…" se aclaro la garganta. "Novio"

"novio?" le pregunte levantando una ceja. – "que yo tenga entendido yo no tengo novio"

Jacob me miro asombrado, iba a comenzar a hablar pero lo interrumpí.

"nadie me lo ha pedido oficialmente" le dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro otra vez. Sentí como Jacob suspiraba aliviado.

"lo siento, creí que eso había quedado implícito anoche, pero si tu quieres, está bien… Isabella Swan quieres ser mi novia?"

"que romántico es esto". El rio. – " la verdad no se …. No estoy muy segura"

"oh vamos bella no hagas eso". Ahora yo reí, me levante nuevamente y lo mire.

"claro que quiero Jake, claro que quiero ser tu novia" sonaba rara esa palabra ahora, pase de un novio vampiro a un novio licántropo. "que bien Bella, no te mataría ver gente normal" pensé. Jacob levanto su brazo y yo me acune en su pecho.

Cuando llegamos a casa notamos que Charlie ya se había ido, lo que era raro siendo un domingo, pero encontré en el refrigerador una nota de él.

**bells lo siento quería esperarte pero se presento una emergencia en la estacion, nos vemos en la noche, te quiero. Papa.** Al parecer iba a quedarme sola toda la tarde.

"quieres que me quede contigo?" dijo Jacob mientras entraba a la cocina.

"no, no te preocupes, tú tienes cosas que hacer y no quiero que Billy se enoje contigo por mi culpa, yo voy a estar bien, tu ve y has tus cosas y si quieres te llamo en la noche. Te parece?"

"mmm.. está bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas por favor"

"lo prometo" que exagerado era Jake, me recordaba en ese sentido a mi…a mi antiguo novio.

"está bien, entonces me voy" me dijo mientras se agachaba para besarme, lo acompañe a la puerta y espere a que el carro ya no se viera para regresar a la casa.

Estuve toda la tarde haciendo tareas, era tanto que ya casi no sentía la mano; cuando por fin termine, decidí escribir a mi madre y contarle lo que había pasado con Jake, estaba segura que se alegraría de ver que ya estaba superando por completo la peor parte de mi vida.

"Bells, ya estoy en casa". Escuche la voz de mi padre gritarme desde la puerta, baje de inmediato.

"hola Papa, que bueno que ya llegaste, ya te sirvo la cena "le dije mientras iba a la cocina.

"Gracias cariño, lamento haberme tenido que ir pero me necesitaban en la estacion, encontraron unos cadáveres y pues tu sabes como son esas cosas"

"Hmm.. cadáveres?" le pregunte mientras le servía.

"si al parecer otra vez hay algún animal suelto" sentí como se me escapaban los colores de la cara. Le serví rápido y me disculpe.

"lo siento papa. Te molesta que no te acompañe? Es que estoy algo cansada y me gustaría dormir"

"no ve tranquila, pero mañana me cuentas como te fue en la fiesta, si te divertiste"

"mucho, de hecho… hay algo que me gustaría contarte de una vez" le dije mientras me sentaba.

"aja te escucho, ¿paso algo malo?"

"no no no, no es nada malo, de hecho es algo muy bueno, creo yo"

"muy bien" su rostro estaba serio.

"pues bien, veras… tu sabes lo mucho que me ayudo Jacob cuando, pues bueno tu sabes cuando. Y sabes que él ha sido un gran amigo para mi" Mas que un amigo.

"adonde quieres llegar Bells?"

"bueno yo decidí, que es tiempo de… avanzar, decidí que voy a darle una oportunidad a Jake, y no lo hago porque tenga que hacerlo papa, de verdad quiero hacerlo "Charlie se quedo mirándome un rato y después sonrío ampliamente,

"pues me parece muy bien hija, Jacob es un chico maravilloso, y lo más importante es que se le nota por encima que te quiere mucho"

"lo sé" le dije y después me levante. -"gracias por tu apoyo papa" le puse la mano en el hombro

"para eso estoy hija, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo" puso su mano sobre la mía y después siguió comiendo. –"mejor vas a descansar, te ves pálida y cansada"

"está bien, buenas noches"

Ya era la tercer anoche en la que no soñaba nada en lo absoluto, si no iba a tener hermosos sueños por lo menos prefería no tener una de mis acostumbradas pesadillas. Me levante muy temprano y me arregle para ir al instituto, Charlie ya había salido cuando baje a desayunar.

"hola Bella, como estas?" me saludo efusivamente Mike.

"bien, gracias y tú? Que tal ese fin de semana?" mi voz sonaba diferente, hasta yo lo note. Y me di cuenta que el también lo hizo por la forma en que se me quedo mirando.

"eh... eh bien fue un buen fin de semana, te sientes bien?"

"muy bien, porque me preguntas eso" definitivamente noto el cambio.

"no… no es...es solo que, no te ofendas okay, pero hace mucho tiempo no te veía tan bien, es decir… tu sabes...Sonriendo" agache la mirada y sonreí.

"si supongo que hace mucho tiempo no sonreía ¿verdad?". Mike asintió una vez, gracias a Dios sonó la campana avisándonos que debíamos entrar a clase, no quería seguir esa conversación. -"vamos Mike, vamos a llegar tarde" le dije mientras le jalaba por el brazo. Cuando entramos a clase de Biología (genial), note que aun que aun tenia a Mike agarrado del brazo. También pude notar la mirada fulminante de Jessica, así que lo solté de inmediato.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado observando el vacio en el puesto al lado mío, hasta que unas voces interrumpieron mi atención.

"hey Bella, esta tarde vamos a ir al cine? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" pregunto la voz de Erick

"¿hoy? ¿A cine? ¿Que no es lunes apenas?"

"si pero no tenemos deberes para mañana y hace mucho que no salimos así que pensamos que ya que estas de mejor humor, tal vez podríamos salir"

"ahh… ehh… yo… lo siento pero esta tarde no voy a poder salir con ustedes chicos, lo siento es que ella hice planes para hoy" creo que me sonroje un poco. Mike levanto las cejas y cruzo los brazos en su pecho.

"¿a si?... y eso que piensas hacer?" me pregunto algo altanero

"pues voy a… voy a a salir con … Jacob" dije levantando la mirada. Pude notar como se ponía rigido y apretaba los puños.

"a si? Pero si no hay trabajos para mañana, para que van estudiar?" levanto un poco el tono de voz y Jessica y Ángela fueron a sentarse con nosotros

"bueno, es que nosotros no vamos a estudiar Mike" lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras de una vez aunque lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer no era problema de nadie más. "De hecho Jake y yo vamos a salir en una cita"

"De verdad?" Pregunto Jessica emocionada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"si… de verdad"

"Entonces ya es oficial? Ya son novios?"

"si, ya es (oficial)" Jake y yo habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que lo único que faltaba para sellar nuestra relación era el rotulo de oficial.

"me alegro mucho por ti Bella" dijo Ángela - "ya era hora, ese Jacob parece un buen chico, además es muy atractivo, ese hombre pareciera que creciera 5 cm por día". Sonreí y asentí una vez. Era bueno que las cosas quedaran claras, no quería ningún mal entendido con Mike o con cualquier otro. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la voz agresiva de Mike lo interrumpió con un comentario que no me vi venir.

"que rápido olvidaste a Cullen" levante la mirada inmediatamente, me quede viéndole asombrada, como se atrevía a decir eso, quién demonios se creía para meterse en mi vida.

Me levante de mi asiento e intente decir algo pero no pude. Le lance una mirada fulminante, tome mis cosas y salí de prisa del salón sin decir una sola palabra.

El resto del día transcurrió muy lento, a la hora del almuerzo, preferí sentarme en una mesa sola, no quería verle la cara a Mike después de lo que había dicho. A la hora de la salida no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, apenas llegaba al estacionamiento pude escuchar el sonido de una moto acercándose, sabía que era Jacob. Todos se quedaron mirándolo cuando estaciono, el me vio de inmediato y me sonrío, bajo de la moto y se acerco al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía.

"hola mi bonita, como estas?" me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y se agachaba para besarme, yo sonreí y me puse de puntitas para besarlo. Sentía mariposas revoloteando por todo mi estomago, así como también sentía las miradas de todos clavados en nosotros, me sentí un poco incomoda.

"bien, ansiosa por verte" le dije con nuestras cabezas aun muy cerca, el me sonrío y beso mi frente

"que le pasa al idiota de allá, porque nos mira así" pregunto Jacob señalando con la cabeza a Mike quien se encontraba recostado sobre su auto mirándonos con un resentimiento evidente

"precisamente eso Jake, es un idiota, pero no vale la pena hablar de eso, mejor vámonos"

"tienes razón vámonos ya" le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Mike y me beso en la mejilla, después me ayudo a subir a la moto " ¿adonde vamos?" le pregunte una vez arrancamos.

"te parece si vamos a Port Ángeles, necesito comprar un libro y después podemos ir a cine o hacer lo que tú quieras"

"no, una película me parece bien". Decidimos ir primero a comprar el libro para quedar libres y poder ir a cine sin apuros, vimos una película de comedia, aunque la última vez que había estado en el cínema había sido el día que vine con Jacob y Mike, el día que empezó la transformación de Jake, pero yo no asociaba el lugar con ese día. No podía dejar de pensar en ese día del último verano cuando solía venir con Edward por lo menos una vez a la semana, Dios parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces.

"concéntrate en la película, concéntrate" me dije a mi misma, la verdad no fue tan duro como creí que seria, una vez que Jacob me tomo la mano todo fue más sencillo. Después de unos minutos de iniciar la película, Jacob paso su brazo sobre mí, yo me la pase todo el resto de ella, apoyada en el pecho de él. Mi mirada se alternaba de la pantalla al rostro de Jake cuando me giraba para besarlo. El paso la película con la mejilla apoyada en mi cabeza siempre y cuando no estuviéramos de frente besándonos.

"tengo que ir al baño" me dijo al oído cuando estábamos en el lobby del cinema – "okay ve, yo te espero aquí" –

"está bien no me tardo" me sonrió y se fue hacia los baños.

Yo me quede leyendo la cartelera de estrenos, ya la había leído tres veces así que decidí esperar a Jacob en las sillas que estaban afuera de los baños, solo alcance a dar un paso atrás cuando sentí que algo me arrojaba al suelo, caí de lado tan rápido que no me di cuenta si no hasta cuando sentí el suelo en mis palmas. Cuando levante la cabeza pude ver a un joven algo corpulento, era bastante alto.

"discúlpame, lo siento mucho" me dijo mientras me extendía la mano.

"Bella¡ que sucedió? ¿Estas bien?"Escuche la voz de Jacob gritándome mientras se acercaba para ayudarme, me tomo por la cintura y me levanto sin ninguna dificultad –"¿estas bien? ¿Que paso?"

"no te preocupes Jake estoy bien"

"lo siento mucho, ha sido mi culpa" repuso la voz de aquel muchacho.

"deberías tener más cuidado "le dijo Jacob fulminándole con la mirada

"tranquilo Jake, no ha sido su culpa, ya sabes lo torpe que soy" Jacob bufo

"discúlpame de verdad estaba algo distraído, aunque no puedo decir que no fue un grato accidente, mucho gusto mi nombre es Riley" note como las manos de Jacob estaban temblando ligeramente, me asusto que pudiera cometer una estupidez así que decidí terminar con esa incómoda situación.

"Bueno Riley, lo siento pero mi NOVIO y yo tenemos algo de prisa" le dije mientras sujetaba bien la mano de Jacob y lo halaba hacia la salida, pareció calmarse un poco.

"imbécil" fue lo único que dijo cuando estábamos fuera del cinema. Yo le sonreí y tome su cara entre mis manos –

"no seas tontico Jake, no es para tanto" el me sonrió dulcemente y me beso

"me gusto mucho como sonó eso" me dijo mientras subíamos a la moto, yo lo mire extrañada "como sonó que?" el rio

"cuando dijiste MI NOVIO" enfatizo las últimas dos palabras, yo reí y lo abrace fuerte por la espalda. La forma de conducir de Jacob no era mucho mejor que la de esos estúpidos vampiros, llegamos a casa de Charlie realmente rápido. Mi padre lo recibía siempre de la manera más atenta a diferencia de mi último novio.


	2. El principio del fin

**CAPITULO 2**

**El principio del fin…**

**Bella's pov**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que estaba con Jacob, ya casi un año desde que… bueno desde que pasó lo que paso. Estos meses habían sido realmente buenos, junto a Jake había vivido cosas realmente bonitas, nos veíamos prácticamente todos los días, solíamos hacer caminatas por La Push, las reuniones de nuestras familias (y con mi familia hablo de Charlie) se habían vuelto muy frecuentes, algunas veces en mi casa pero casi siempre era en la de él. Emily y yo nos encargábamos de la cena, los días que había partidos en la televisión, una que otra vez fui con Jacob y su manada al bosque acompañándolo a vigilar, me encantaba cuando se convertía en ese hermoso lobo gigante, al principio parecía que le incomodaba tenerme tan cerca estando así pero al final los dos nos acostumbramos.

"eres un lobo muy bonito" le dije esa ocasión, estaba yo sentada en el prado, el siempre se transformaba escondido entre los árboles. El enorme lobo rojizo se sentó a mi lado, yo me corrí y me senté cerca de él, ya era tarde en la noche y empezaba a hacer frio. El apoyo su cabeza entre sus patas delanteras y se acerco aun más a mí.

Mientras estábamos allí recostados, me dedique a acariciar el cabello de su cuello y el dejaba salir de su garganta un encantador sonido gutural. No sé quien se estremecía más si él o yo. Sentía que ya me estaba quedando dormida, la cabeza me pesaba y pude sentir como Jake se acomodaba y con su cabeza intentaba acomodar mi cuerpo para que quedara recostado completamente sobre él. Yo me desperté sobresaltada.

Agacho la cabeza y me miro disculpándose, yo me reí.

"no te preocupes Jake…" le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El gruño y puso su hocico en mi cuello. Su aliento cálido me hizo estremecer. Yo tome su cara con ambas manos y suavemente bese su nariz y su boca. El saco la lengua a un lado de su boca, yo no podía evitar reír cada vez que hacia eso. Después de eso yo me acomode sobre él le acaricie el pelaje una y otra vez hasta que me quede dormida. Durante toda la guardia estuvimos durmiendo asa.

Aunque no fueron muchas las veces que tuve la oportunidad de ir con ellos, pues Jacob se oponía obviamente.

Mi padre parecía realmente feliz por mí y aunque yo también estaba muy feliz no podía negar que había un enorme vacío en mi interior.

"adivina que? Ya tengo tu regalo de cumpleaños, creo que te va a gustar mucho, eso espero" me dijo mi madre mientras hablábamos por teléfono.

"maldita sea" pensé, había olvidado que en 2 días era mi estúpido cumpleaños número 19 genial.

"¿Bella?" pregunto mi mama.

"Mama', no te molestes, de verdad no tienes que darme nada, no quiero nada" sabía que lo decía en vano. Renee no iba a dejar de darme algo al igual que todos. Demonios como odiaba esta fecha.

(When love falls – yiruma)

Eran las 5:00am cuando sonó mi celular.

"hola" conteste sin mirar quien era – "hola" repetí pero nadie respondió "hola "pregunte una vez mas pero aun nadie respondía, mire la pantalla pero el numero aparecía bloqueado "hola, quien es?" pregunte nuevamente pero me colgaron. Demasiadas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. "no seas estúpida Bella, ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo" me dije en un susurro "el nunc.." el sonido del celular interrumpió mi conjetura. Esta vez mire el celular y era Jacob.

"hola" respondí inmediatamente.

"feliz cumpleaños mi bonita" sonreí

"gracias Jake"

"espero no molestarte, es solo que quería ser el primero en felicitarte"

"claro que no me molestas tonto, me encanta que me llamaras" era verdad si no lo hubiera hecho, aun estaría sacando falsas conclusiones.

"dime que fui el primero" me quede callada un momento.

"Bella?"

"claro que fuiste el primero, quien mas llamaría a las 5 de la mañana" el rio

"tienes razón, solo yo puedo ser tan loco" –

"tú lo dijiste no yo"

"jajá, mas tarde paso por allá para felicitarte personalmente y para darte tu regalo"

"Jake.. No tenias que hacerlo, yo no quiero nada de ver…" me interrumpió

"no seas tonta bella, de verdad esperabas que no te diera nada? Es decir no será algo muy costoso pero te lo doy con todo mi cariño" que podría decir después de eso

"si tienes razón, gracias"

"Después del instituto paso por ti para ir a la casa de Sam"

"Jake!"

"lo siento pero fue idea de Charlie y Emily estuvo encantada, así que no hay opción"

"está bien, nos vemos más tarde, gracias por la llamada"

"de nada, intenta dormir otro rato, adiós"

Si claro como si fuera capaz de pegar el ojo. Me quede acostada en la cama mirando hacia el techo, cuando fue hora de levantarme, creo que lo hice muy rápido porque me sentí mareada, volví a sentarme y respire hondo hasta que se me quito. Me bañe, me vestí y arregle y baje a desayunar.

"feliz cumpleaños hija" me dijo Charlie recibiéndome con un gran desayuno.

"gracias papa, no tenias que molestarte" le dije mientras me sentaba.

"no es molestia" se sentó a mi lado - "eh… Bells esta tarde te estaré esperando en casa de Sam" puse los ojos en blanco.

"no te preocupes, no es una fiesta, es solo una pequeña reunión" suspire

"Está bien, Jake me va a recoger después de clases"

"Perfecto, allá te daré tu regalo entonces"

"papa…"

" no empieces por favor"

"está bien, está bien" le dije mientras me levantaba. – "gracias, nos vemos en la tarde"

Me gire para salir pero de pronto me sentí mareada nuevamente. –"wow, ¿estas bien?" me dijo Charlie mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

"si no te preocupes, creo que me levante demasiado rápido, eso es todo, no te preocupes"

"segura"

"Si si si, no te preocupes, nos vemos en la tarde ¿está bien?"

"okay". No quería preocupar a Charlie pero me sentía mal, la cabeza empezó a dolerme un poco. Cuando llegue a la escuela y estacione, no pude evitar esa maldita sensación, observe el lugar donde hacia exactamente un año había estado esperándome mi amado vampiro y su pequeña hermana. La visión se me nublo inmediatamente con espesas lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas cuando parpadee.

"eres una idiota Bella" me dije a mi misma mientras me miraba en el retrovisor. – "el no merece tus lagrimas, el te dejo sola, el arruino tu vida, se llevo consigo tus ilusiones, tus sueños, tu corazón, tu alma, se llevo todo, el no te merece, ninguno de ellos merece tus lagrimas, los que decían ser tu familia pero no tuvieron reparo en dejarte sola, ninguno de ellos te quiso jamás, solo fuiste un juego para ellos, para el…"

Me repetí una y otra vez mientras secaba mis lágrimas y salía del auto, cuando salí y me gire me encontré atrapada en unos enormes y cálidos brazos, reconocí su olor inmediatamente.

(Fin de la canción)

"feliz cumpleaños" me dijo mientras me besaba en la coronilla. No sé porque pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente.

"oh Jake" le dije mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, estaba sollozando.

"Bella, cariño que sucede ¿estas bien?". Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y seco las lagrimas con sus pulgares. –"¿que pasa Bella?". Respire hondo.

"no es nada, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza eso es todo"

"Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?"

"no no es solo un dolor de cabeza no exageres"

"aja tu lloras por un simple dolor de cabeza y yo soy el exagerado "sonreí levemente

"tienes razón, pero ya se me esta pasando, mejor dime ¿que haces aquí?"

"no pude esperar para felicitarte personalmente"

"me encanta que estés aquí" le dije y me puse de puntitas para besarlo

"estas segura de que estas bien, te veo un poco pálida"

"no te preocupes de verdad no es nada"

"esta bien vengo por ti en la tarde"

"okay nos vemos… y gracias por venir" me beso y se alejo rápidamente.

Todo mis amigos me felicitaron efusivamente, hasta Mike, me llevaron algunos presentes, tarjetas, chocolates, etc.… el día paso realmente lento, cuando por fin salimos, Jacob estaba recostado contra mi camioneta. –"¿como te sientes?" me pregunto mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

"mucho mejor" le dije mientras subía.

"Diablos! Gracias a Dios Charlie le compro esta cosa a mi papa, no quiero imaginarme que me tocara conducirla a mi todos los días" le saque la lengua y el sonrió. Porque todos escogían este día especialmente para criticar mi auto.

En cuanto entramos a la casa de Sam todos nos recibieron con un fuerte ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA" no pude evitar sonrojarme, todos estaban allí y se acercaron para felicitarme, el primero fue mi papa, detrás de él pasaron Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil quien me dio un largo abrazo, Embry y por ultimo Billy.

Después de que comimos el pastel Emily decidió que era buena idea abrir los presentes. Dios esto era tan parecido a mi último maldito cumpleaños que me dio escalofrió, aunque claro estaba que esta vez no tendría oportunidad de arruinarlo todo con mi estupidez.

El primero fue de parte de Emily y Sam, era una hermosa cazadora gris. Paul, Jared, Quil, Y Embry me habían comprado una camisa azul de manga larga y cuello en v muy bonita, Billy me obsequio un portarretratos hecho por el mismo en donde había una foto de todos nosotros, la habían tomado en una de nuestras repetidas reuniones familiares, estábamos todos en la playa de La Push. Yo estaba sentada en la arena y Jacob tenía sus piernas alrededor mío abrazándome, tenía su cabeza sobre mi hombro derecho, Charlie estaba al lado mío sujetando mi mano, los demás estaban alrededor de nosotros, ese fue un gran día.

"muchas gracias Billy es hermoso, es decir gracias a todos, todos los regalos están muy bonitos, no debieron molestarse"

"vamos Bella ya somos familia, claro que no fue ninguna molestia" dijo Sam, yo le sonreí amablemente, de todas las personas del mundo jamás creí que el diría algo como eso. –"pero faltan los regalos más importantes, el de tu novio y el de tus padres"

"este es el regalo de tu madre y mío" me dijo Charlie señalando una gran caja en forma rectangular con un moño rojo encima. –"vamos destápalo" me dijo.

Cuando quite el papel pude darme cuenta que era un teclado, me quede observándolo con cara de sorpresa.

"pap.. yo no… ni siquiera se tocar el teclado. Porque… no …"

"esta es la segunda parte del regalo" me dijo mientras me pasaba un folleto de una academia de música. –" ya hemos pagado las lecciones de todo un semestre". Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada así que la volví a cerrar, Jake me miro con cara de preocupación y me abrazo por la cintura.

"tienes que decir algo Bella" me dijo al oído.

"Gracias papa, muchas gracias esta precioso, muchas gracias" Charlie sonrió inmediatamente y me dio un abrazo.

"bien ahora falta el regalo del novio" dijo Emily.

Jacob se sonrojo y me paso un pequeño regalo. Lo abrí y me di cuenta que era una edición nueva de cumbres borrascosas. Sonreí inmediatamente.

"note que el tuyo estaba un poco viejo, así que…"

"un libro?... ¿le regalaste un maldito libro Jacob?" dijo Quil, -"de verdad necesitas esforzarte mas, que mal novio eres" yo lo mire mal y después mire a Jacob.

"claro que no Jake, es perfecto, muchas gracias me encanto" tenía bastante tiempo sin leerlo.

"que bueno que te gustara" me dijo tímidamente un poco intimidado por el comentario de Quil.

"claro que me gusto" tome su rostro y lo bese. –"Gracias" susurre entre sus labios.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato, después fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, aun estaba pensando en el regalo de mis padres, de todos los regalos que podrían hacerme tenía que ser ese. Pero la verdad note a Charlie muy entusiasmado así que no quería decepcionarlo, ni él ni a mi madre, tenía que dejarme de tonterías y esforzarme en mis clases, no podía permitir que esos recuerdos me dañaran el regalo, además que tan difícil podría ser. Estaba meditando lo de las clases cuando de repente un dolor punzante llego a mi cabeza haciendo que soltara el vaso. En menos de lo que lleva un suspiro todos estaban en la cocina.

"estas bien Bella?" pregunto alterado Jacob.

" si… lo siento soy una torpe, Emily discúlpame, yo recojo este desastre" me agache pero las manos de Jacob me detuvieron.

"tú no recoges nada Bella, no te preocupes que Quil se encarga de esto" me dijo Jacob

"¿que?" resoplo Quil-

"ahora" le dijo Sam

" ¿que paso Bella?" pregunto mi padre.

"no fue nada es solo que tropecé cuando estaba saliendo y bote el vaso" mentí y todos parecieron aliviados.

"quieres ir a tomar aire" me pregunto Jacob.

"si por favor, salgamos un rato" el me sonrío – "además tengo que darte la segunda parte de tu regalo" yo lo mire extrañada. –"anda vamos afuera"

Caminamos hasta la playa de la mano, ya no me dolía la cabeza, pero aun estaba preocupada por eso, no era normal que me sintiera así.

"esta es la otra parte de mi regalo" me dijo mientras me entregaba un pequeño empaque de color rojo.

"gracias" le dije, abrí el pequeño regalo, era una pequeña manilla, de ella colgaba un dije con la imagen de un lobo en madera"

"wow" le dije sonriendo ampliamente, era realmente hermoso.

"no exageres, no es para tanto, lo hice yo…"

"wow" repetí y el sonrió. " de verdad lo hiciste tu Jake? Este hermoso"

Me quede observando el dije durante un largo tiempo. –"te ayudo a ponértelo?" yo asentí sonriendo.

Cuando me lo puso dejo su mano en mi muñeca – "quiero que pienses en mi cada vez que lo veas" dijo y me beso la mano.

"yo siempre pienso en ti" En su rostro pude percibir un atisbo de duda

"Bella, yo sé que no tengo mucho dinero, pero quiero que sepas que yo me matare si es necesario para hacerte feliz"

"Jak.."

"Tal vez no pueda comprarte un auto ultimo modelo, o pagarte la universidad pero puedo darte esto" dijo señalando el mar. " te ofrezco el mar, el cielo, las estrellas, momentos como este" agacho la mirada " de verdad espero que sea suficiente"

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. –"lobo tonto, claro que es suficiente" le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba, el me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo.

"te amo Bella" me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decir, bueno no lo que TENIA era más bien lo que sentía, no era ninguna mentira.

Cuando abrí mi boca para responderle, la punzada en mi cabeza volvió otra vez. Hice un gesto de dolor y Jacob me puso en el suelo.

"Bella estas bien?". Otra fuerte punzada me ataco

"dios" dije mientras me tomaba la cabeza y me agachaba.

"Bella, ¿que tienes?"

" mi cabez.." y otra punzada más me interrumpió. El se agacho y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, cuando me vio su expresión era realmente angustiada. Puso su pulgar derecho debajo de mi nariz, cuando lo vi pude notar que estaba manchado con mi sangre. Mi cabeza estaba matándome, poco a poco sentí como me estaba quedando sin aire, empecé a hiperventilar.

"Bella, cariño ¿que pasa?"

"Me duele Jake, me duele" dije ahogada. " no puedo respirar" estaba sentada en la arena, mi camisa estaba muy manchada con sangre. Otra punzada me ataco y entre mi desespero por no poder respirar pude dar un gran grito de dolor.

"Jak.. No puedo respi…" ya estaba acostada en la arena Jake tenía sujeta fuertemente mi mano.

"no te preocupes mi amor, vas a estar bien" dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y corría hacia la casa.

"¿que le pasa?" pude escuchar la voz de Sam, parece ser que todos estaban afuera de la casa, Jacob entro rápido conmigo en brazos y me puso sobre el sofá.

"dios Bella hija que pasa, Jacob ¿que le paso? Porque…porque está sangrando así, dios mío que tienes Bella?" mi padre gritaba.

"no lo sé Charlie, no sé que le pasa,"

"es mejor que la llevemos al hospital" dijo Emily, todos sonaban preocupados. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Proferí otro grito de dolor ahogado.

"Papa… Jake me duele, no puedo resp.." no pude terminar la frase, cada vez me faltaba más el aire.

"que demonios están esperando, hay que llevarla al hospital" grito Sam

"Jak…" estaba asustada, muy asustada.

"shhh, no digas nada mi Bella, ya vamos a llevarte al hospital, vas a estar bien" levante la mano y la puse torpemente en su mejilla, sentí las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, el me beso la mano y sollozo.

"no.. no llores por fav…" ya no podía mas, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Mire a mi padre, se veía muy mal yo intente sonreírle, tosí y después mire a Jake.

"el auto ya está listo" escuche que alguien gritaba.

"Jake" fue lo último que dije antes de que se cerraran mis ojos pero lo último que pensé fue el nombre de mi ángel "Edward" su hermoso rostro fue lo último que paso por mi mente antes de que cayera inconsciente. Si me moría quería irme recordándolo una vez más, tanto a él cómo al otro hombre a mi lado. Los dos amores de mi corta y patética vida.

**Jacob's pov**

Debo reconocer que estaba muy nervioso por la llegada de esta fecha, mi principal propósito era que Bella olvidara al maldito de Cullen, y sabia que esta fecha en especial debería traer consigo malos recuerdos para Bella, ya hace un año que ese imbécil la abandono a su suerte. No puedo mentir diciendo que no me alegro, porque aunque hasta para mi sea raro decirlo, en ese momento su dolor me causo alegría, aun mas desde que mi bonita acepto rehacer su vida a mi lado. Bella era mi primera novia y no tenía mucha experiencia para hacer ese tipo de regalos, ella es una persona muy reservada y aunque la conozco en su gran mayoría no quiero equivocarme dándole algo que no le guste.

En estos meses había podido notar que la edición de Cumbres Borrascosas de Bella estaba demasiado vieja y maltratada, también sabía que era uno de sus libros favoritos así que decidí comprarle uno nuevo, pero también quería regalarle algo para que me recordara, pensé en muchas cosas, pero decidí que una manilla con un dije en forma de lobo sería algo bonito, así que pase toda esta semana trabajando en eso, quería hacerla con mis propias manos.

Ese día me desperté muy temprano, quería ser el primero en felicitarla así que pasadas las 5:00am le marque, note que algo le pasaba, no quise ser indiscreto así que no pregunte, pero su voz sonaba afectada por algo. Charlie había tenido la idea de hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, yo no creí que fuera una buena idea pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aparentemente Charlie también estaba preocupado por que Bella no recordara lo del año pasado; así que quede en recoger a Bella en la tarde después del instituto para llevarla a la casa de Sam quería que Bella estuviera distraída y no pensara en el pasado.

"Diablos! Gracias a Dios Charlie le compro esta cosa a mi papa, no quiero imaginarme que me tocara conducirla a mi todos los días" me saco la lengua y yo sonreí pero pude sentir como Bella hizo un medio gesto de dolor nuevamente me guarde mis comentarios.

Entramos a la casa de Sam y todos nos recibieron con un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA" note como se sonrojaba, se veía tan hermosa cuando lo hacía, todos estuvieron allí y uno a uno se acercaron para felicitarla.

Finalmente había llegado la incómoda hora de los regalos. El primero fue de parte de Emily y Sam, era una cazadora color gris. Paul, Jared, Quil, Y Embry le habían comprado una camisa azul , Billy le obsequio un portarretratos en donde había una foto de todos nosotros, me sorprendió ver que Billy se hubiera esforzado tanto en el regalo de Bella.

Bella agradeció a todos por los regalos

"pero faltan los regalos más importantes, el de tu novio y el de tus padres "dijo Sam,

"este es el regalo de tu madre y mío " le dijo Charlie señalando una gran caja con un moño rojo encima. –"vamos destápalo" le dijo.

Cuando quito el papel Bella perdió automáticamente los colores de su rostro, pude ver como su cuerpo se tensaba, ni yo podía creer que Charlie le hubiera regalado un teclado, no sabía exactamente porque pero Bella siempre se ponía rara cuando escuchaba música, particularmente el piano, y también sabía que Cullen tenía que ver con eso de seguro. También le habían dado un semestre pago de clases. Bella no podía ni hablar, yo la tome por la cintura para que se calmara un poco y disimuladamente le susurre al oído.

"tienes que decir algo Bella"

"Gracias papa, muchas gracias esta precioso, muchas gracias" dijo por fin

"bien ahora falta el regalo del novio" dijo Emily.

Yo me se sonroje estaba nervioso por el regalo, había decidido solo darle el libro aquí, la manilla se la daría cuando estuviéramos solos, nerviosamente le pase el regalo. Lo abrió y me sonrió inmediatamente.

"note que el tuyo estaba un poco viejo, así que…" le dije sonrojado

"un libro?... le regalaste un maldito libro Jacob" dijo Quil, -"de verdad necesitas esforzarte mas, que mal novio eres" Maldito Quil, como si no estuviera ya avergonzado lo suficiente. Bella le lanzo una mala mirada y después me miro sonriendo.

"claro que no Jake, es perfecto, muchas gracias me encanto" parecía que de verdad le hubiera gustado.

"que bueno que te gustara" le dije aun intimidado por el comentario de Quil.

"claro que me gusto" tomo mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos y me beso. Los besos de Bella tenían un poder demasiado fuerte en mí. –"gracias" susurro entre mis labios y no pude evitar sonreír

Estuvimos hablando un rato, después note que Bella fue hacia la cocina, dijo que quería un vaso de agua, Charlie estaba muy emocionado por las clases de piano de bella, creo que quería que tuviera la mente despejada y se distrajera, Sam nos comentaba que quería que nos fuéramos de viaje todos, sonreí cuando caí en cuenta que de verdad todos éramos ya como una familia, muchas veces tuve miedo de que Sam no me permitiera ver a Bella, yo sabía que era un peligro para bella estar cerca de mí, pero mi egoísmo y amor fue mucho más grande, además había hecho prometer a Bella en una ocasión que si yo me alteraba demasiado ella se alejaría de mi tan rápido y lejos como pudiera, de repente el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, el sonido venia de la cocina. Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, de inmediato tanto yo como mis hermanos salimos corriendo hacia la cocina, los últimos en llegar fueron Charlie y Billy.

"¿estas bien Bella?" me apresure a preguntar

" si… lo siento soy una torpe, Emily discúlpame, yo recojo este desastre" se agacho pero antes de que alcanzara a tocar los cristales le tome las manos.

"tú no recoges nada Bella, no te preocupes que Quil se encarga de esto" aunque no dijera nada yo sabía que Bella no estaba bien, se veía muy pálida y no iba a permitir que ella se pusiera a recoger el vaso roto.

"que" resoplo Quil-

"ahora" le dijo Sam

" ¿que paso Bella?" pregunto Charlie un poco intranquilo.

"no fue nada es solo que tropecé cuando estaba saliendo y bote el vaso" dijo ella, pero yo sabía que había algo más.

"quieres ir a tomar aire?" le pregunte, era mejor que saliera y respirar un poco de aire limpio y fresco, tal vez su malestar pasaría

"si por favor, salgamos un rato" sonreí y le dije al oído – "además tengo que darte la segunda parte de tu regalo" me miro extrañada. –"anda vamos afuera" le dije y la tome de la mano.

(When love falls – yiruma)

Llegamos hasta la orilla de la playa, "esta es la otra parte de mi regalo" le dije entregándole el pequeño empaque.

"gracias" me dijo, abrió el regalo y sus pupilas se dilataron abrió los ojos de par en par y me miro sonriendo.

"wow" me dijo sonriendo, creo que también le gusto mucho, gracias a Dios.

"no exageres, no es para tanto, lo hice yo…" le dije pero me interrumpió con otro

"wow". " de verdad lo hiciste tu Jake? Esta hermoso"

Se quedo observando el dije durante bastante tiempo, estaba ansioso por vérselo puesto. –"te ayudo a ponértelo?" le dije y ella asintió.

Puse el dije pero deje mis manos sosteniendo las suyas – "quiero que pienses en mi cada vez que lo veas" dije y después beso su hermosa mano.

"yo siempre pienso en ti "me respondió y aunque no lo exprese mucho, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

"Bella, yo sé que no tengo mucho dinero, pero quiero que sepas que yo me matare si es necesario para hacerte feliz" no decía más que la verdad, en estos maravillosos meses Bella se había convertido en gran parte de mi.

"Jak.." empezó a decir pero la interrumpí, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tal vez no tenia tanto dinero como Cullen pero la quería muchísimo más que el.

"Tal vez no pueda comprarte un auto último modelo, o pagarte la universidad pero puedo darte esto" dijo señalando el mar. " te ofrezco el mar, el cielo, las estrellas, momentos como este, … espero de verdad que sea suficiente" cuando termine de decirlo rogué que Bella no lo hubiera escuchado tan ridículo como yo lo hice.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos. –"lobo tonto, claro que es suficiente" me dije mientras saltaba para abrazarme y besarme, la levante sin esfuerzo alguno.

"te amo Bella" le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ni siquiera lo pensé para decirlo, al tenerla así de cerca no pude evitarlo, mi boca se abrió y finalmente salieron esas palabras que había tenido en la garganta ahogándome durante todo este tiempo.

Bella abrió su boca, estaba ansioso por escuchar que de sus labios salieran las mismas palabras, yo tenía muy claro que Bella no me quería la mitad de lo que yo a ella, pero me quería de eso estaba seguro para responderle, me quede viéndola pero su boca se cerró inmediatamente, me sentí muy tonto, tal vez ella no lo sentía, pero pude ver como cerraba los ojos mientras hacia un gesto de dolor, inmediatamente la puse en el suelo.

"Bella ¿estas bien?". Le pregunte angustiado pero hizo otro gesto de dolor

"dios" dijo mientras apretaba sus manos fuertemente contra su cabeza y se agachaba

"Bella, dios Bella que tienes" se veía muy mal estaba muy pálida y se notaba que le dolía mucho

" mi cabez.." no pudo terminar la frase. Inmediatamente me agache y tome su rostro en mis manos, quería que me mirara, me asuste mucho cuando vi que su nariz estaba sangrando, pase el pulgar debajo de su nariz y ella observo mi dedo ensangrentado, noto que era su sangre y su cara se descompuso aun mas, la sangre fluía insistentemente, yo estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer. Aparentemente le costaba trabajo respirar, su pecho se movía agitadamente tratando de conseguir algo de aire. Estaba entrando en estado de shock, que debía hacer, mi bonita estaba sufriendo y no sabía que hacer, no podía moverme muy bien que digamos.

"Bella, cariño dios mío que pasa" le dije en un sollozo

"Me duele Jake, me duele" dijo ahogada. " no puedo respirar" me dijo mirándome aterrada, hizo otro gesto de dolor, y entre su ahogo lanzo un grito de dolor que hizo que yo me asustara aun mas.

"Jak.. No puedo respi…" ya estaba acostada en la arena y yo sujete su mano muy fuerte, vi que su camiseta estaba llena de sangre a la medida del pecho, era demasiado

"no te preocupes mi amor, vas a estar bien" reaccione y le dije mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y corría hacia la casa.

" ¿que le pasa?" Me grito Sam cuando estábamos llegando, todos estaban afuera de la casa, yo entre muy rápido y la puse sobre el sofá.

"dios Bella hija que pasa, Jacob que le paso? Porque…porque está sangrando así, dios mío que tienes Bella?" Charlie gritaba angustiado.

"no lo sé Charlie, no sé que le pasa, dios Bella" que demonios le pasaba, todo había sucedido muy rápido.

"es mejor que la llevemos al hospital" dijo Emily, y después Bella lanzo un grito de dolor

"Papa… Jake me duele, no puedo resp.." no pudo terminar la frase, ya no podía respirar, mi Bella se me estaba muriendo.

"que demonios están esperando, hay que llevarla al hospital" grito Sam

"Jak…" no quería que se esforzara hablando.

"shhh, no digas nada mi Bella, ya vamos a llevarte al hospital, vas a estar bien" le dije para calmarla, cada vez que intentaba hablar se ahogaba mas, ella levanto su mano y busco mi rostro.

"no.. no llores por fav…" ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando, pero las lágrimas caían de mis ojos como lluvia.

"el auto ya está listo" Grito Embry. Se me paso por la cabeza de que tal vez podría transformarme, como lobo podría llegar más rápido al hospital, pero después me di cuenta que era una idea estúpida, primero no podría explicárselo a Charlie y segundo como diablos iba a llevarla, ¿en mi boca? Estaba aterrado y desesperado, no sabía que pasaba, me sentía como en una pesadilla.

"Jake" dijo Bella en un dulce susurro me miro y después cerro sus ojos lentamente. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detenía. Mi alma se rompió en miles de pedazos. Voltee a ver a Charlie y vi que el también estaba llorando. Voltee a ver a mi Bella nuevamente y sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme, mas lagrimas se derramaron, sujete a Bella fuertemente, su corazón era apenas audible, estaba totalmente inconsciente. Subí a la patrulla con Bella en mis brazos, Charlie subió atrás con nosotros y Sam condujo, y Quil subió al asiento del copiloto. Los demás se quedaron.

"llámennos en cuanto sepan algo" Grito Emily mientras nosotros salíamos.

"Bella, mi Bella despiértate mi vida" le dije una y otra vez en un susurro desesperado durante todo el camino mientras golpeaba sus mejillas suavemente con la intención de que despertara pero no resulto. Charlie puso una mano en la frente de Bella. Estaba realmente mal

"Bells, hija despierta" le dijo llorando.

"sáquenla rápido" dijo Sam Mire por la ventana y vi que ya habíamos llegado al hospital.

"ayúdennos por favor" grite mientras entraba con Bella inconsciente en mis brazos.

"necesitamos un doctor" gritaba Charlie.

Una enfermera nos paso una camilla en donde recosté a Bella, salió un doctor y empezó a arrastrar la camilla. Charlie y yo caminamos con ellos hasta la entrada de la sala de emergencias.

"lo siento mucho, pero ustedes no pueden pasar" dijo el doctor.

"yo no me voy a quedar aquí esperando" dijo Charlie empujando la camilla, pero el doctor lo detuvo

"lo siento pero no pueden pasar señor"

"no sabe quién soy yo?" le gritaba Charlie.

"lo siento jefe pero no puede pasar" Charlie iba a responder algo pero entonces yo lo tome por el brazo y lo jale.

"Charlie tenemos que dejar que la atiendan, es mejor que esperemos aquí" no sé como mi voz pudo sonar tan calmada pero así fue, Charlie pareció calmarse un poco.

"está bien" le dio un beso a Bella en la mano. Mis ojos no podían contener las lágrimas. Me agache rápidamente y la bese en la frente.

"no te atrevas a dejarme mi bonita" dije entre sollozos, - " yo estaré aquí esperándote, vuelve pronto a mi" la bese en la boca y con nuestros labios aun unidos le susurre "te amo". Pude sentir como mi corazón definitivamente dejaba de latir mientras veía como se llevaban a mi Bella, toda cubierta en su propia sangre inconsciente a través de esa enorme puerta. En cuanto se cerró Charlie me abrazo fuerte. Nos quedamos así unos segundos y después sentimos como otros 6 pares de brazos se unían a nosotros. Todos habían llegado ya al hospital.

"como estas hijo?" me pregunto Billy tomando mi mano.

"yo…papa yo no sé…" los sollozos que salían de mi pecho no permitían hablar claramente - "mi Bella pap… si algo malo le pas... yo...yo no…yo me muero con ella" pude decir finalmente.

"hijo" dijo mi padre, yo me agache y me arrodille a su lado, me puse a llorar con la cabeza enterrada en sus piernas.

Tic tac tic tac era el único maldito sonido que escuchaba, ya había pasado media hora y nadie nos decía nada. Yo estaba sentado en el suelo con la cara enterrada en mis manos, cuando escuche como se abría la gran puerta por donde había entrado mi Bella. Me levante inmediatamente y todos nos apresuramos hacia donde salía el doctor.

"como esta mi hija?" pregunto Charlie.

"tranquilos, ella está estable ahora, en este momento la están pasando a una habitación"

"pero que es lo que tiene?" pregunto Billy. El médico hizo una pausa y nos miro con cara de preocupación disimulada.

"mm… aun no estamos seguros de lo que es"

"Como que no saben lo que tiene?" dijo Charlie en voz alta.

"jefe Swan. No podemos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones, lo importante es que ella está estable ahora, estoy seguro que mejorara, solo podremos saber con certeza lo que tiene Isabella cuando terminen de analizar sus muestras" sentí un gran alivio al saber que mi niña estaba mejor.

"podemos pasar a verla" pregunte en voz muy baja mirando hacia la puerta.

"ella está dormida ahora, deberían dejarla sol..."

"podemos pasar a verla" repetí con la mirada pérdida.

"si quieren pueden pasar un rato, pero solo de a uno; y tienen que darse prisa porque el tiempo de visitas ya va a terminar" todos nos quedamos en silencio – "y bien" pregunto el doctor – "quien va a pasar a verla primero?"

Aunque me moría de ganas por entrar a verla sabía que probablemente Charlie quisiera entrar primero. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, después Charlie volteo a ver al doctor

"ella está bien, ¿no es así?" el doctor asintió y Charlie suspiro y después volteo a verme.

"pasa tu Jake" me dijo mientras me tomaba por el hombro. –"pasa tu primero, yo voy a llamar a Renee, dile por favor que en un momento estoy con ella" me apretó del hombro gentilmente y me dio una sonrisa sin ganas.

"gracias" le dije, y atravesé la enorme puerta acompañado por el doctor.

"es en esta habitación" me dijo el doctor abriendo la puerta –"por favor no se demore" yo asentí una vez.

Termine de abrir la puerta y tuve la visión más hermosa, allí estaba mi bonita, durmiendo tranquilamente, su respiración era acompasada, parecía que soñara algo bonito porque sus labios dibujaban una preciosa sonrisa. En ese momento mi corazón volvió a latir y las piezas de mi alma se unieron automáticamente. Corrí una silla hasta el lado de la cama, me senté y sujete su mano derecha entre las mías y la bese delicadamente, su olor me lleno por completo, cerré los ojos con el rostro apoyado en su mano.

"te extrañe" bese su mano nuevamente y sonreí " ves yo te dije que ibas a estar bien" le dije en voz baja. No encontré mas palabras para decir, solo me quede allí sentado observando a mi Bella dormir, en mi interior no hacía más que darle gracias a Dios por cuidar de ella. Bella tomo aire profundamente y su mano apretó la mía.

"Bella? Mi Bella?" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si algo perturbara sus sueños.

"Jake "susurro mi nombre, no pude evitar sonreír, pero después hizo un gesto leve de dolor y movió su cabeza con impaciencia.

"está bien mi Bella, estoy aquí, todo está bien cálmate" le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis mano derecha, la izquierda aun sujetaba la suya.

"no" susurro, - "Jake no"

"ssshhh tranquila" le dije y pareció que me escuchaba, de repente se calmo y su respiración se acompaso otra vez. Me pregunte que habría podido estar soñando, sabía que soñaba conmigo, mi corazón no solo latió sino que casi se sale de mi pecho. Me senté nuevamente sin soltar su mano, ya habían pasado algunos minutos, no sé exactamente cuántos cuando Bella volvió a suspirar

"Edward" susurro levemente. Sentí como si alguien hubiera atravesado un puñal en mi corazón, como podía pensar en ese imbécil después de tanto tiempo, después de lo mucho que había sufrido por su culpa, una parte de mi siempre supo que ella aun lo quería, solo que cada vez que esa voz me lo decía yo la callaba de un grito, creo que esa era la peor de mis pesadillas, que el volviera a su vida, no estaba seguro de la decisión de Bella, aunque yo sabía que ella me quería y mucho, no podía asegurar que me prefiriera por encima de él. "Maldito Cullen, maldito mil veces maldito" – solté la mano de Bella y me aleje hasta el otro lado del a habitación, mis manos estaban empezando a temblar, las cruce debajo de mis brazos con los puños cerrados apretando muy fuerte y respirando profundamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta. Respire profundo.

"Jacob?" era la voz del doctor.

"si ya salgo, déjeme despedirme por favor"

"está bien"

Espere un poco para estar más calmado, me acerque a Bella. No podía enojarme con ella, no era su culpa, además después de lo que había pasado hoy, después de sentir en carne viva la terrible ilusión de perderla, era un hecho que yo haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que olvidara a ese tipejo. Me acerque y bese sus labios suavemente. Pude notar como sonreía angelicalmente después de besarla, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse.

"buenas noches mi bonita, no te preocupes que yo no me voy a ir, estaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas, despierta pronto porque yo si te necesito ahora, te amo… te amo con toda mi alma"

Salí del cuarto y todos se quedaron viéndome, yo sonreí levemente en señal de que ella se encontraba bien. Charlie me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se alejo hasta la habitación.

"como esta Bella?" me pregunto Sam

"dormidita, pero se ve bien a comparación de cómo llego, se ve muy bien algo pálida eso si" estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Charlie no se demoro mucho en la habitación, cuando salió también lucia más calmado.

"bueno creo que deberíamos ir a descansar" dijo la voz de mi padre.

"yo no me voy a ir" le dije inmediatamente.

"Jaco…"

"no papa, yo no me voy a mover de aquí" le interrumpí.

"está bien Jacob no te preocupes yo me voy a quedar con ella" dijo Charlie

"no, yo no me voy a ir de aquí, tu deberías ir a dormir Charlie, te ves muy mal"

"pues gracias eh" todos sonrieron.

" Es en serio, yo no me voy a mover de aquí, si quieres ve con ellos y ven temprano, yo te llamare si sucede cualquier cosa de verdad" Charlie lo dudo por un momento pero mi padre finalmente logro convencerlo.

No tenia sueño, así que me senté en una silla cruce los brazos y recosté la cabeza contra la pared mientras pensaba en todo. Una mano sobre mi hombro me saco de mis pensamientos.

"eh… Sr. Black, si quiere puede quedarse en el cuarto de la señorita Swan" me dijo la amable voz de una enfermera, yo me puse de pie enseguida.

"está segura que no hay problema?" tal vez estaba prohibido.

"no se preocupe, ya he hablado con el doctor y él me dio la autorización , está visto que usted no se va a ir de aquí así que es mejor que este con ella ¿no le parece?." Yo asentí

"gracias" le dije mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la habitación. Mi Bella seguía durmiendo tranquila, no creo que me cansara de verla así.

Acomode la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, tome su mano e intente recostar la cabeza en la cama pero estaba muy incomodo así que decidí retirar la silla y me recosté al lado de bella, puse mi cabeza en su pecho delicadamente para que no aguantara mi peso, le pase el brazo por encima y puse mi mano en su cintura, su mano estaba sobre mi muñeca y pude sentir un leve apretón. El suave latido de su corazón me ayudo sin querer a sumergirme en un profundo sueño.

"buenas noches mi bonita" le susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba ir, había decidido que no quería hacerlo, pero teniéndola así de cerca no había de que preocuparme, yo estaría a su lado si me necesitaba y quería estar allí cuando despertara.

(Fin de la canción)

**Bella's POV**

(Wolves vs. vampires – Alexandre desplat)

Allí estaba yo tirada en el suelo de una casa donde nunca había estado, era muy oscura y estaba totalmente desolada, por alguna razón me desperté en el suelo de la sala. Me levante un poco asustada, no había nadie a mi alrededor. Camine un poco por la habitación, allí había un espejo muy grande, cuando vi mi reflejo en el pude ver claramente la Bella que era hace ya más de 1 año, mire mi camiseta pero no vi ni un poco de la sangre que había estado allí cuando estaba en la playa con Jacob. Pensé que tenía que salir de allí, así que camine sigilosamente hacia la gran puerta de madera. No podía creer lo que veía, en cuanto di un paso fuera de la casa pude darme cuenta que estaba en el prado, nuestro prado, voltee a ver la casa pero ya no estaba allí.

Me sentía aliviada de que por lo menos estaba en un lugar conocido para mí; estaba caminando parsimoniosamente cuando a lo lejos pude ver la silueta de muchas personas. Corrí de inmediato hacia ellas, unos pocos metros antes de alcanzarlos me frene en seco. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba soñando pero esto definitivamente me lo confirmo, seis pares de hermosos ojos dorados estaban mirándome, todos me sonreían con amabilidad, sacudí mi cabeza a ambos lados para despejar mi mente , cerré los ojos pero cuando los abrí aun estaban allí, di un paso hacia adelante pero ellos retrocedieron aun con la sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, yo no entendí porque lo hicieron así que me detuve, por encima de la cabeza de Alice pude ver la figura de otras personas detrás de ellos, todos se movieron un poco y pude ver que se trataba de Sam y todos los de la manada, definitivamente estaba soñando, no había la mas mínima posibilidad de que los Cullen y la manada de Jacob estuvieran juntos en un solo lugar sin intentar matarse. Yo me quede helada, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a la que alguna vez fuera mi familia. ¿Porque nadie decía nada?, ellos solo me observaban sonriendo nadie hacia siquiera ruido alguno.

"Mi Bella" se escucho el susurro de esa dulce voz que tanto amaba y extrañaba a la espalda de todos ellos. Mi corazón se estremeció. Yo moví mi cabeza tratando de buscar el lugar exacto de donde provenía la voz. Pude ver como todos empezaron a abrirme paso, pensé que tal vez los Cullen se harían hacia un lado y los muchachos de la Push hacia el otro, pero todos estaban mezclados, la verdad me pareció muy extraño pero le reste importancia, solo quería encontrar a mi ángel. Empecé a caminar por el centro del camino que habían abierto para mi, ellos seguían observándome sin decir nada.

En el medio del prado había un pequeño círculo en donde caía la luz del sol directamente, allí estaba de espaldas, vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca, tenía los puños de la camisa un poco recogidos y tenía las manos en los bolsillos, tenía la cabeza agachada. Yo prácticamente corrí hacia él, me detuve a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

"Edward?" susurre sin aliento. El hombre volteo lentamente aun con la cabeza agachada, y las manos en los bolsillos, cuando estuvo completamente de frente a mí, levanto su cabeza parsimoniosamente, sus labios estaban curvados en una sexi sonrisa torcida, tenía una ceja levantada, y finalmente lo confirme, era mi ángel, mi Edward, ni el mejor de mis sueños había hecho justicia a la desgarradora belleza de este Dios, mi corazón latía casi intentando huir de mi cuerpo. Edward dio un paso hacia la luz, su perfecto rostro, su cuello, y lo que se alcanzaba a ver de su pecho empezaron a brillar, era increíble siquiera pensarlo pero cuando brillaba de esa manera se veía aun más bello de lo que era.

Me extendió su mano derecha, yo puse mi mano torpemente sobre la suya, como extrañaba ese fría piel de mármol que lograba quemarme con tanta intensidad, el me acerco a él lentamente, puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura y me tomo el rostro con la derecha.

"Mi Bella" susurro nuevamente y yo sin notarlo empecé a llorar, el sonrió y suspiro y con su pulgar seco mis lagrimas, luego acaricio mis labios y me acerco delicadamente a él.

"te amo" le susurre inconscientemente justo antes de que se apoderara de mis labios, me beso con intensidad, con pasión, con amor. Su lengua se abrió paso hasta que se encontró con la mía, no había manera alguna de que estuviera soñando, claro que no, definitivamente había muerto en la casa de Jacob, había muerto y ahora estaba en un cielo que no merecía. Perdí la noción del tiempo, mis piernas, mis manos, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, me sentí ahogada y me di cuenta de que necesitaba respirar pero no quería dejar de besarlo, levante mis manos pasándolas delicadamente por su pecho de mármol y sujete ambos lados de su cara, me aleje un poco y respire agitadamente, mi corazón no paraba de latir.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver que el rostro que sostenía en mis manos ya no era el de mi ángel, era el de mi Jacob, el me miraba con tanto amor como lo había hecho Edward hace un instante.

"Jak…" intente decir pero el puso su dedo en mis labios y me beso sutilmente. Yo lo solté y me aleje un poco, empecé a buscar desesperadamente por Edward, cuando le di la espalda a Jacob, pude ver que todos estaban parados en línea, Edward estaba en la mitad justo delante de todos ellos, todos estaban serios, sus sonrisas habían desaparecido, pero la mirada que se clavo en mi corazón fue la de Edward, me miraba con tanto odio.

No alcance a terminar un tortuoso suspiro cuando un aterrador estruendo perturbo el abrumador silencio que posesionaba el prado. Cuando mire hacia donde estaba Edward solo vi el vacio, voltee la mirada hacia la izquierda y vi como mi ángel y mi lobo se batían en una terrible y devastadora batalla.

"Carlisle, Emmet hagan algo" grite desesperadamente pero nadie me miraba siquiera.

"Sam, detenlos" lo tome por la camisa y le grite pero no respondió

"Esme, Alice por favor" ya estaba llorando, porque no hacían nada, se estaban matando, podía ver sangre en Edward pero no sabía si era la suya. Corrí hacia donde ellos estaban luchando, pensé que si me veían tal vez se detendrían.

"Edward, Jacob deténganse, por favor, deténganse" no podía hablar bien. Voltee a ver a los otros, quienes aun estaban parados sin hacer nada, parecía que no les importaba. Voltee hacia Edward y Jacob pero increíblemente estaban muy lejos, Edward de un golpe lanzo a Jacob contra un árbol el cual se rompió sin problema, en cuanto Jacob se levanto se quedo mirándome, podía ver claramente que estaba llorando; increíblemente cuando vi a Edward el parpadeo y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas, yo caí de rodillas con el corazón totalmente despedazado.

Jacob dio un fuerte aullido y después se lanzo con toda su fuerza sobre Edward. Los dos rodaron y lo último que supe es que los dos se perdieron de mi vista cuando cayeron de un enorme acantilado. Yo proferí un grito desgarrador. Y cuando mire hacia atrás estaba yo totalmente sola, todos habían desaparecido.

(Fin de la canción)

Abrí los ojos y sentí que caían lágrimas a ambos lados de mi cara, estaba en una habitación oscura, estaba levemente mareada. Tenía un tubo debajo de mi nariz y algo en mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha. El resto de mis dedos estaban apretando algo, no estaba segura de que era, mire hacia abajo y vi que Jake estaba durmiendo dulcemente acomodado en mi pecho. Recordé aquel perturbador sueño y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, apreté más fuerte su brazo y apoye mi cabeza contra la suya.

"Bella?" dijo Jacob en voz baja mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

"Hola" le susurre sollozando.

"Hola… Bella, estas bien, te duele algo, voy a llamar al doctor" yo lo tome rápidamente por la muñeca.

"No… no me duele nada" el dolor que tenía en el corazón no lo podrían sanar y no quería quedarme sola.

"estas segura?" realmente parecía preocupado.

"segura. No te preocupes es solo que me asuste un poco cuando me desperté, eso es todo, por favor no te vayas" sonrió y me tomo de la mano.

"que susto nos has dado"

"lo siento Jake, no era mi intención asustarlos, no se que paso, ¿que han dicho los doctores?"

"no mucho la verdad, dicen que primero tienen que hacerte algunos exámenes"

"genial" puse los ojos en blanco. Jacob sonrió

"tienes que descansar bonita, déjame y traigo la silla y me siento tu lado"

"no...no, acuéstate como estabas antes" no quería que se alejara de mi.

"Bella no quiero que estés incomoda"

"quien dice que estoy incomoda contigo cerca de mi…por favor" tenía la imagen en mi mente de mi lobo rojizo llorando, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y estar segura de que solo había sido un sueño, un estúpido sueño, ni Jacob estaba lastimado, ni Edward había vuelto por mí, solo un sueño, solo un sueño me repetí una y otra vez. Abrí mis brazos y Jacob se acomodo a en mi pecho, pero no permitió que yo aguantara su peso, esta vez yo lo envolví fuertemente con mis brazos, el también me abrazo, su mano derecha se aferro en mi cintura. Beso mi pecho dulcemente. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y a ritmo de nuestras respiraciones caímos inconscientes.

"señor Black… señor Black" escuche a una enfermera susurrándole a Jacob mientras lo movía sutilmente tratando de despertarlo. El se levanto lentamente pero se quedo sentado a mi lado, la enfermera salió rápido, el estiro sus enormes brazos y dio un gran bostezo.

"deberías ir a comer algo" le susurre sonriendo. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

"buenos días mi bonita, ¿como te sientes?" me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

"mucho mejor, algo cansada pero ya estoy bien, lamento todo ese show, fue demasiado drama"

"demasiado drama" repitió sonriendo.-"lo único que importa es que ya estás bien, pasaste una buena noche?" me pregunto serio.

"eh… si he podido dormir bien gracias por quedarte conmigo" sonrió dulcemente.

"tuviste dulces sueños?" - "oh oh… que había dicho, demonios por favor que no haya dicho nada acerca de Edward por favor" - pensé avergonzada, hace ya tanto tiempo que no soñaba, que no recordaba mi mala costumbre de hablar dormida.

"eh.. Pues eso creo, no recuerdo mucho. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" intente sonar sincera, la verdad recordaba cada segundo de ese absurdo sueño.

"no.. es solo que … bueno pues dijiste mi nombre entre sueños" sonrió pero la alegría nunca llego a sus ojos.

"de verdad?" me sonroje, gracias a dios no había dicho nada malo.

"aja, dime que fue algo bonito lo que soñaste" tome su mano.

"Jake… no recuerdo bien que soñé pero si estuviste allí te aseguro que no podría ser nada malo "el beso el respaldo de mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla.

"Disculpen" dijo Charlie mientras abría lentamente la puerta, Jacob se puso de pie pero no soltó mi mano.

" oh … bells" dijo mi padre con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

"papa no te … no te preocupes yo estoy bien, lamento mucho haberte asustado" el camino rápido y se sentó a mi lado, me beso la frente y miro a Jacob.

"ehh… bueno yo voy a salir un momento, voy a comer algo" dijo Jacob un tanto avergonzado.

"está bien" le dije –"no te tardes mucho" No quería estar lejos de él.

"gracias por cuidarla" le dijo Charlie, Jacob palmeo su espalda unas cuantas veces antes de salir "no tienes que agradecerme" respondió mientras salía, antes de cerrar la puerta me envió un beso sin que Charlie lo viera, yo sonreí.

Estuvimos varios minutos con mi padre hablando de lo sucedido, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, ni siquiera aquella vez cuando me fui de casa y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en un hospital en Phoenix. Esta vez el había presenciado todo aquel espectáculo, de que otra forma podría sentirse uno al ver a un ser querido gritando de dolor y cubierto en su propia sangre, lamentaba mucho que ellos hubieran estado allí, prefería morir sola antes que verlos sufriendo por mí.

"lamento mucho que se arruinara tu cumpleaños, yo de verdad quería que fuera mejor que el del año pa…"

"papa por favor" no quería ni pensar en eso, de verdad mis últimos cumpleaños habían sido un total fracaso y todo por cuenta mía, aunque debía reconocer que de cierta manera fue conveniente que la familia Cullen no hubiera presenciado la escena de ayer, con toda la sangre que perdí seguro no solo Jasper me hubiera atacado, estaba segura que incluso Edward se habría lanzado encima mío.

"te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, la fiesta estuvo muy bonita, claro hasta que yo la arruine"

"tú no arruinaste nada hija, además lo único importante aquí es que ya estás bien"

"si… y que , que han dicho los doctores?"

"no mucho, escuche que tal vez podría ser que tuvieras anemia o algo así, pero no podrán estar seguros hasta que te examinen, en esta semana tienes que volver para que te hagan los exámenes pertinentes, parece ser que no pueden realizar los análisis aquí en Forks así que los van a enviar a un hospital en Alaska creo"

"mmmm… ya veo". El rostro de Charlie se notaba tranquilo así que no le di importancia, supongo que si fuera algo grave, los doctores ya habrían dicho algo.

"como amaneció señorita Swan" me dijo el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación. Jacob entro con él y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

"muy bien gracias" Ya me sentía mucho mejor de verdad.

"que bueno, supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no es así?"

"mucha, pero doctor… cuando..Cuando me puedo ir?" No quería estar en ese lugar un minuto más.

"déjame ver" me dijo mientras se acercaba, Charlie se retiro, puso esa linterna en mis ojos, reviso mi pulso, mi tensión. "creo que ya podemos quitar estas cosas" dijo y me ayudo a quitarme el tubo que tenia debajo de la nariz. –"puedes ponerte de pie?" me pregunto y se alejo un poco

"si..si claro que puedo" empecé a enderezarme, Jacob trato de ayudarme pero el doctor le hizo una señal con la mano para que no lo hiciera. Ya me sentía bien así que no me costó mucho trabajo levantarme. El doctor volvió a examinar mis ojos –"ya te ves mucho mejor" dijo finalmente.

"así que me puedo ir ya?" le pregunte rápidamente. Todos rieron.

"supongo que sí, tenemos que realizarte los exámenes, pero es mejor que los hagamos cuando hayas descansado mejor, tal vez mañana mismo si no hay problema"

"claro que no hay problema" dijo Charlie de inmediato "Mañana estaremos aquí"

"excelente, entonces llamare a la enfermera para que te ayude a arreglarte, jefe Swan mientras tanto usted puede firmar la autorización de salida" dijo el doctor y salió.

"¿porque estas sonrojado Jacob?" pregunto Charlie -"¿que pasa?" . Entro la enfermera

"no es ..es solo qu.. Solo.." Jacob me miro, y pude darme cuenta.

"Demonios" dije mientras me sentaba rápido en la cama.

"que pasa?" repitió Charlie.

"no se preocupe es solo que la señorita Swan no se había dado cuenta que el joven podía ver su ropa interior" dijo la enfermera a mi padre. Dios ya era la segunda vez que Jake me veía en ropa interior, esto fue demasiado vergonzoso. Charlie se aclaro la garganta

"bueno yo voy a … a firmar" yo asentí.

"ehh…lo siento Bella, no ha sido mi inten…"

"no seas bobo Jake" le interrumpí -"ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta" sonreí, pero estaba de verdad avergonzada. El sonrió también.

"bueno… yo voy a dejar que te alistes, te espero afuera" note como la enfermera se había quedado mirando a Jacob con la lujuria tatuada en el rostro, yo levante una ceja. Era la primera vez que sentía celos por Jake. Al menos de esa manera tan obvia.

"¿quieres darte una ducha?, si quieres te puedo ayudar" dijo ella

"eh... no gracias, está bien yo prefiero bañarme en mi casa" no quería que una extraña me viera desnuda.

"está bien, entonces déjame ayudarte a vestirte"

"puede pasarme la ropa por favor, yo me puedo vestir sola de verdad, muchas gracias pero no hace falta"

"está bien, si quieres metete detrás del cubículo, yo no puedo salir hasta que no estés lista"

"está bien gracias" Dios en realidad deseaba llegar a mi casa rápido para poder darme un baño.

"se nota que te quiere mucho" dijo, me asome por el cubículo y pude ver por su expresión que no le parecía justo que alguien como Jake estuviera conmigo.

"disculpe?" le pregunte algo ofendida por su expresión.

"tu novio, estaba muy preocupado, se le ve que te quiere"

"ah.. pues si eso creo"

"vaya suerte la tuya" ya estaba vestida así que salí, me senté en la cama y empecé a atar mis zapatos.

"es un hombre muy guapo, es alto, atlético, y ni hablar del color de su pie…"

"okay, sabe tengo algo de prisa" le interrumpí un poco enojada, ahora estaba más que celosa.

Salí rápido de la habitación, mi papa y Jake me estaban esperando en la recepción con una silla de ruedas. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"oh.. por favor, no esperan que salga de aquí en eso verdad? No sean exagerados" me reí.

El camino a casa fue muy corto, gracias a dios por eso, estaba desesperada por bañarme.

"mañana pasare temprano para acompañarte a hacerte los exámenes" me dijo Jake cuando baje al terminar de bañarme, el estaba sentado en el sofá y yo me senté al lado suyo. Me acurruque en la silla y apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

"temprano?" le dije mientras lo miraba seria.

"si temprano, supongo que van en la mañana no?"

"claro que vamos a ir, y temprano" dijo Charlie mientras salía de la cocina.

"eh.. claro que no" dije levantándome del sofá -"no puedo faltar a clases, estamos en los finales y ya falte demasiado"

"Bella es más importante tu sa…"

"noooo, vamos después de clases" cruce los brazos en el pecho, no era tanto como que no pudiera faltar a clases, debía admitir que quería alargar ese asunto de exámenes y agujas lo mas que fuera posible.

"está bien" dijo Charlie bufando – "paso por ti después de clases"

"No.. no Charlie si quieres yo la recojo y nos vemos en el hospital" dijo Jacob, Charlie se lo pensó unos segundos pero acepto.

Pasamos el resto del día viendo televisión

Como de costumbre volví a mis noches sin sueños, la verdad prefería no volver a soñar a tener que volver a soñar lo mismo de la noche anterior, aunque debo reconocer que una parte de mi, deseaba soñar con Edward nuevamente. El día se paso muy rápido, los exámenes no tardaron mucho, fue lo elemental, una prueba de sangre y me hicieron exámenes con unas maquinas extrañas, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Nos dijeron que los resultados tardarían un poco porque habría que enviarlos hasta Alaska así que ellos nos avisarían.

(a sad memory –yiruma)

Ya habían pasado 5 semanas desde que me había realizado los exámenes y aun no habían llegado los resultados, y aunque no sucedido nada como lo de mi cumpleaños, si me sentía mal en ocasiones. Nunca dije nada ni a Charlie ni a Jake para no preocuparlos, pero presentía que algo no estaba bien conmigo además de todo lo evidente. Ya había empezado con mis clases de piano, me tomaba dos tardes a la semana, casi siempre Jake me acompañaba aunque cuando llegábamos yo le rogaba que se fuera no quería que fuera testigo de mi falta de motricidad, pero resulto que no soy tan mala, por lo menos hasta ahora no había sido tan complicado como pensaba, aunque siempre que tocaba algo no podía evitar revivir viejas imágenes en mi cabeza, no podía permitir que esto me detuviera, era evidente que el pasado siempre me atormentaría así que de nada servía intentar huir de él. Ese día durante la clase del viernes, recibí la llamada del hospital, los resultados ya habían llegado y debía ir a recogerlos, pero decidí que era mejor no decirles nada ni a Charlie ni a Jake así que me fui sola.

"adelante señorita Swan, tome asiento por favor" dijo el doctor cerrando la puerta del consultorio detrás de nosotros. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, eso me asusto un poco.

"y bien" le pregunte impaciente

"tu padre debería estar aquí" eso sonaba serio.

"estoy bien, solo dígame que es lo que dicen los resultados y ya quiere?"

"Isabella, mira… voy a ser sincero contigo, los resultados no fueron muy buenos". Lo sabia -"pero no te preocupes estamos esperanzados en que posiblemente haya surgido alguna equivocación"

"¿que demonios es lo que tengo?" mis manos temblaban, mis ojos empezaban a llenarse con lagrimas, podía presentir que era algo muy malo.

"según tus análisis, aparentemente tienes algún tipo de .. de cáncer". Parpadee y las lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas.

"ca..c...Cáncer" susurre. Dios mío jamás se me paso por la cabeza que fuera tan serio. -"Dios mío "susurre y puse mis manos en mi boca, empecé a sollozar.

"Isabella cálmate"

"que me calme "dije gritando mientras me levantaba de la silla –"me acaba de decir que tengo canc.. Cáncer y usted quiere que me calme" empecé a caminar de un lado para otro del consultorio.

"mira aun no es algo confirmado, tal vez sea un error, espero que sea así pero igual tenía que decírtelo"

"lo sé" susurre

"vamos a volver a tomarte los exámenes, de igual manera los resultados muestran una clase de cáncer muy raro, por eso pensamos que tal vez se haya producido algún tipo de error"

"como raro?"

"poco común, vamos a enviar tus estudios de nuevo para ser analizados, también tu historial médico, Isabella, creo que deberíamos llamara a tu padr…"

"no… no no no, ni mi padre ni nadie se deben enterar de esto entendido, usted debe respetar la confidencialidad de sus pacientes y yo le pido, no le exijo que no diga nada" estaba casi gritando

"no creo que sea lo correcto, pero si lo quieres así no hay nada que yo pueda hacer"

"gracias"

En cuanto me calme, el doctor me dejo salir. Yo no podía parar de llorar, como era posible que tuviera cáncer, la sola idea me aterraba, que le diría a Charlie, a mi madre, a… dios mío que le diría a Jake.

"me voy a morir, me voy a morir" era lo único en lo que pensaba, ya estaba lleno camino a casa, pero sentí que no podía. Estacione el auto a un lado de la carretera y me quede llorando durante horas, cuando volví a la realidad, vi que ya estaba muy oscuro, intente limpiarme el rostro, y conduje de prisa a casa. Cuando llegue tuve que respirar hondo para calmarme, no quería que Charlie me viera en ese estado. Cuando entre a la casa pude notar que Charlie no estaba solo, todos los muchachos de la Push estaban allí.

"por dios bella, donde diablos te habías metido, sabes que hora es?" dijo Charlie, se le veía muy preocupado. Cuando vi el rostro de Jake mis ojos se inundaron de gruesas lágrimas.

"lo..si...siento" logre decir pero las lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, note como todos se tensionaban.

"Dios mi Bella, que te paso?" dijo Jake mientras se acercaba con los brazos listos para abrazarme, yo retrocedí, golpeándome con la puerta, puse las manos en frente en señal de que no quería que se acercara, el paro de inmediato.

"¿hija que pasa?" empecé a sollozar.

"lo siento mucho" dije en medio de un gran sollozo mientras salía corriendo hacia mi habitación, tropecé en las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto y tire la puerta de un golpe. Me senté en el suelo al lado de mi cama.

"Bella, amor ábreme por favor" pareciera que Jacob estuviera llorando también

"Bella, preciosa por favor ábreme" golpeo la puerta durante unos minutos, luego escuche que alguien le decía que me dejara sola.

"no… yo no me voy de aquí, me escuchas Bella, no me voy de aquí hasta que me abras" estaba gritando. Me levante lentamente y quite el seguro de la puerta, retrocedí unos pasos y Jacob entro y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Mi bonita, que te pa.." no le permití terminar la frase, me lance fuertemente a sus cálidos brazos, y llore tanto que su camisa estaba totalmente empapada. El me apretó fuertemente, y se movió dulcemente de un lado al otro intentando arrullarme. Mientras estaba bajo su abrazo me calme un poco, me sentía un poco más segura estando allí.

"discúlpame" le dije mientras me alejaba un poco de él. El me miro extrañado.

"moje tu camisa" le dije señalando con la cabeza su pecho. El sonrió pero sus ojos eran sombríos.

"no seas tontica Bella, eso no importa" me miro dulcemente y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –"que te pasa bonita". Que bien Bella, tu no querías preocuparlos pero no pudiste evitar todo este drama, que estúpida eres.

"no es nada.. es solo que" piensa rápido piensa rápido. –"un sujeto me robo cuando venia hacia aquí" dios eso fue lo mejor que pude inventar. Me aparte y me senté en la cama

"que?" dijo alzando la voz.

"si… es solo eso, es solo que creo que entre en estado de pánico, no fue para tanto sabes"

"Dios mi bella, yo debí estar contigo, lo siento tanto"

"no seas tonto Jake, ahora si está comprobado que la mala suerte me persigue a donde quiera que vaya" claro que había quedado probado.

" mi niña, ese maldito infeliz, no te lastimo?" dijo mientras se sentaba conmigo en la cama y me abrazaba. Yo negué con la cabeza. "no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda ¿está bien" y ahí estaban las malditas lagrimas de nuevo.

"podrías… podrías ir a decirle a mi padre lo que ha sucedido, no quiero que se preocupe de mas, dile que estoy bien y que en la mañana hablare con el" Jacob asintió

"claro"

"pero por favor regresa, no quiero estar sola, voy a abrir la ventana para que puedas entrar" le dije con mirada suplicante, el tener a Jacob cerca me hacía sentirme mucho mejor. El sonrió dulcemente y beso mi frente.

"voy a contar lo que ha pasado y regreso en un momento, no te preocupes, no tardare"

Habían pasado como 10 minutos cuando sentí como unos brazos calientes se posaban sobre mí. Yo voltee y le sonreí a medias.

"gracias por volver" el sonrió -"voy a correr la silla para estar a tu lado"

"no… no en la silla no" el me miro serio, yo abrí el costado izquierdo de mi cama y palmee a mi lado. De inmediato sonrió y fue y se acostó a mi lado.

"déjame que te abrace" extendió su brazo derecho y yo sin pensarlo me acune en su cálido pecho.

"te quiero mi Bella" de nuevo estaba llorando, apreté fuerte mi puño cerrado en su camisa y enterré mi rostro en su cuerpo. "shhh yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ninguna parte, estas a salvo, yo te protegeré del todo mal" beso mi cabeza. Siempre había estado segura de esas palabras cada vez que me lo decía, pero esta vez sabia que él no podría salvarme, ni él ni nadie. Me quede dormida en sus brazos.

( fin de la cancion)


	3. De regreso a Forks

**CAPITULO 3**

**De regreso a Forks…**

**Carlisle's**** POV**

"como te fue hoy amor mío". Me dijo mi amada esposa mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. Yo me voltee, la abrace muy fuerte, tome su mentón en mis dedos y levante su rostro para besarla.

"muy bien, pero sin duda alguna me gusta estar de regreso a casa" la bese de nuevo, la tome de la mano y camine con ella hasta la sala. Me senté y extendí mi brazo sobre la cabeza de la silla, ella se acomodo a mi lado y se acuno en mi pecho.

"¿en dónde está todo el mundo?" pregunte.

"todos decidieron irse de pinta, creo que iban a un nuevo bar que inaugura esta noche"

"que bien que salgan y se distraigan un poco, después de todo lo que ha pasado eso es exactamente lo que todos necesitamos" claro que lo necesitábamos, este había sin duda el año más duro para nuestra familia.

"lo bueno es que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros dos solos" dijo mi esposa mientras me intentaba desabrochar la chaqueta y me besaba.

"me gusta como suena eso" le dije con nuestros labios unidos, la abrace y la recosté en el sofá.

"demonios" susurre, el celular estaba vibrando en mi bolsillo. –"cariñ… cariño tengo que atender"

"nooooooo" murmuro entre dientes.

"debe ser algo importante, debo responder" con resignación me levante del sillón para atender. Vi que la llamada era del hospital.

"¿como esta Dr. Campbell, a que debo su llamada, ha sucedido algo malo?"

"hola, no no ha sucedido nada, lamento mucho molestarlo doctor es solo que, nos han llegado unos estudios de una chica desde Washington, ya los hemos revisado pero los resultados que arrojaron fueron bastante raros, le molestaría mirarlos usted"

"claro que no, pero no entiendo a que se refiere con raros"

"mm… creo que es mejor que los vea por usted mismo"

"claro, si quiere puedo ir ahora mismo"

"no… no es necesario, si quiere le puedo enviar por fax los resultados preliminares, revíselos esta noche y mañana examinaremos con mas calma todo."

"está bien, envíeme los preliminares para revisarlos inmediatamente"

"claro que si, muchas gracias por su colaboración y disculpe la molestia"

"no es ninguna molestia, hasta mañana"

Colgué y me dirigí hacia mi estudio.

"que pasa cielo, algún problema?"

"no no te preocupes, es solo que quieren que revise los estudios de una muchacha, parece ser que es algo muy serio" ella asintió y se puso de puntitas para besarme.

"está bien, te salvaste por esta vez" yo sonreí.

Los papeles llegaron inmediatamente. Los analice con detenimiento.

"pobre muchacha" dije en voz baja mientras sostenía los papeles en mi mano, si lo que decía en esos resultados era verdad, esa pobre niña no tenía muchas esperanzas de vida, no se trataba de un cáncer normal, la enfermedad estaba mutando dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de algún tiempo no podría ni caminar. Aunque tal vez se tratara de un error, lo mejor era pedirles que enviaran nuevas pruebas para analizarlas bien. Escuche varias risas, así que deje los papeles sobre el escritorio y salí a paso parsimonioso.

"se la han pasado bien chicos" pregunte intentando sonar emocionado, la verdad lo de la muchacha me tenia pensando. Todos hablaban al tiempo, no pude entender lo que decían pero por sus rostros pude notar que la respuesta a mi pregunta era si. Todos nos sentamos en la sala, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos resultados, como alguien tan joven podría tener una enfermedad tan horrible.

"estas bien" la voz de mi hija me saco de mis pensamientos.

"eh… si, estoy bien es solo que… "les conté todo lo que pasaba con esta muchacha.

"eso es terrible" dijo mientras me abrazaba. –" puedo ver los resultados?" yo la mire extrañado, todos lo hicimos. Ella suspiro.

"¿Qué? Es que no puedo ver, me gustaría aprender cosas" todos reímos.

"si quieres verlos están sobre mi escritorio" señale con mi cabeza hacia el estudio. Ella camino danzarinamente hasta allí.

"Bueno, vas a tener que explicarme muy bien esto" dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros con los papeles en la mano. De repente se detuvo en seco, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su mirada se perdió.

"que demonios te pasa?" le dijo mi otro hijo mientras pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos sin que ella reaccionara.

"hey… que pasa?, que tienes?" le dije tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola un poco preocupado. Ella dejos caer todos los papeles

"dios mío" susurro, si hubiera podido llorar, estaba seguro de que ya lo estaría haciendo, en su rostro se marco un gran sufrimiento, de repente cayó de rodillas al suelo. Me miro a los ojos y susurro sin aliento. "Bella…"

Un escalofrió paso todo mi cuerpo, creo que el de todos nosotros, tome los papeles rápidamente y lo confirme, tal había sido la impresión por los resultados que ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de leer el nombre. Me levante muy despacio, todos me estaban mirando con cara de preocupación.

"que pasa papa?"

"Isabella Swan" les dije en voz baja, aun no lo podía creer. Mire a mi familia, a cada uno de ellos se le había roto algo por dentro.

"Carlisle no… no puede ser… debe ser un error, no" Esme estaba a punto de un ataque, la abrace y ella sollozo sin lagrimas en mi pecho.

"Debe haber un error papa, no es posible que Bel…" Emmet no pudo ni terminar la frase, Rosalie lo abrazo. Incluso ella se veía algo mal.

"tenemos que volver" dijo Alice aun tirada en el suelo.

"pero Edwar…" empezó Rosalie.

"a quién diablos le importa lo que diga Edward, es un tonto si cree que el es al único a quien le importa lo que pase con Bella, me importa muy poco si él no quiere que la veamos, ya me quito a mi mejor amiga una vez, accedí porque tal vez sería bueno para ella, pero no voy a abandonarla ahora ¿entendido?" Alice estaba gritando.

"amor cálmate" le dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba, se calmo inmediatamente.

"vamos a llamar a Edward, yo creo que él debería estar al tanto de esta situación" dijo Esme mientras se alejaba para tomar el celular.

Todos estábamos en silencio absoluto, sentados en la sala sin decir nada.

"Carlisle deberías llamarlo tu" me dijo mi esposa entregándome el celular.

No sabía que reacción tendría mi hijo, este año había sido terrible para todos nosotros especialmente para él, se había ido de casa y solo había venido vernos hace 6 meses, de vez en cuando nos llamaba para decirnos que estaba bien, pero se notaba por su voz que no lo estaba.

"que pasa Carlisle?" Respondió sin mucho ánimo.

"hijo, ¿como estas?"

"bien… supongo, pasa algo, están todos bien?" no supe que responder, me quede callado.

"Carlisle, que pasa, porque no respondes" se había alterado mucho.

"Edward… creo que deberías volver hijo, hay algo que debes saber" no podía decírselo por teléfono. Tampoco le negué la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros estuviera lastimado, después de todo no era una mentira.

"que pasa" me grito.

"mejor vuelves pronto Edward, no te lo voy a decir por teléfono" sentí el tono cuando me colgó.

"no sé cuánto tiempo va a gastar Edward en llegar hasta aquí, no tengo idea de donde esta, así que les voy a pedir por favor que intenten no pensar en esto, debemos encontrar la mejor manera para decírselo, está claro?" ellos asintieron sin ánimo.

"está claro Rosalie?" sabía que ella era un poco insensible.

"claro que si, acaso crees que quiero ver a Edward sufriendo?" me dijo enojada.

"lo siento hija, solo quiero saber que este claro para todos, el podría llegar en cualquier momento"

**Edward's POV**

Me había alejado de mi familia porque estaba más que seguro que si me quedaba con ellos solo los lastimaría mas, no quería que ellos se llenaran con la misma ponzoña mortal que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo desde hace un año. Ya un año desde que mi vida perdió sentido, amaba muchísimo a mi familia pero ni siquiera ese amor podría mantenerme en una sola pieza, todo mi ser estaba totalmente roto, y ni toda la eternidad que me quedaba por delante seria tiempo suficiente para sanar las heridas de mi cuerpo y mi inerte corazón. El sonido del celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Pude ver que era Carlisle

"¿que pasa Carlisle?" Respondí con la amargura presente en mi voz.

"hijo, ¿como estas?" me dijo, lo último que yo quería era hablar.

"bien… supongo, pasa algo, ¿están todos bien?" pero no respondió nada, su silencio de clavo en mi, que pasaba alguien estaba herido.

"Carlisle, que pasa, porque no respondes" estaba realmente preocupado, porque demonios no me decía nada.

"Edward… creo que deberías volver hijo, hay algo que debes saber" alguien estaba herido, de eso estaba seguro.

"que pasa" le grite, sabiendo que no me lo diría.

"mejor vuelves pronto Edward, no te lo voy a decir por teléfono" lo sabía era algo grave, colgué sin decir nada.

Quien podría ser, el solo pensar que algún miembro de mi familia estaba mal me producía un gran sufrimiento, yo los amaba demasiado, no podía pensar en ningún nombre en este momento, mi madre, mis hermanos, ni siquiera aunque fuera Rosalie, ella era mi hermana y la amaba aunque no se me notara.

Desde hace unos meses estaba viviendo en Brasil, en una favela muy peligrosa en rio, obviamente esto no implicaba ningún riesgo para mí. Vivía en un cuarto pequeño oscuro y sucio, de vez en cuando veía una que otra rata pasear por aquí, aunque siempre salían despavoridas al sentir mi presencia. Tome rápidamente las cosas que iba a necesitar, mi pasaporte, y mis documentos de identificación, algo de ropa para hacer bulto en la maleta y salí de inmediato, no había tiempo para perder.

Llegue a Alaska a media noche. Sabía que llegaría más rápido si corría que si tomaba un taxi así que sin pensarlo dos veces me eche a correr. Pude ver la casa a lo lejos, no me detuve hasta que estuve en la puerta. Respire profundo antes de entrar.

"Edward "grito Alice mientras se lanzaba a darme un gran abrazo.

"Alice, ¿estas bien?" claro que estaba bien, la mire por todas partes para comprobarlo.

"si... si yo estoy bien." Sonrió pero la alegría jamás cruzo por sus ojos

"en donde están tod…"

"Edward" grito Emmet bajando por las escaleras, todos los demás venían detrás de él.

"que bueno que estas aquí" me dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba el rostro entre las manos y besaba mi mejilla. –"te he extrañado mi niño" le sonreí sin alegría.

"que… que demonios fue lo que paso, ¿porque me han llamado?" no entendía, yo veía a toda mi familia en perfecto estado. Intente leer sus mentes pero solo logre confundirme mas, por alguna razón todos cantaban una canción diferente en sus mentes, todos. Yo los mire extrañado.

"pasa hijo, pasemos a la sala quieres?" me tomo del brazo pero yo me solté de un jalón.

"que es lo que pasa?" estaba realmente molesto, porque mi padre me había hecho creer que alguien estaba lastimado, me molestaba pensar que lo habían hecho solo como una trampa para que yo volviera.

"Edward por favor, es un asunto muy delicado el que tenemos que tratar contigo, quieres bajar la guardia por un momento y escucharnos?" intente calmarme. Todos nos sentamos en la sala, ellos aun seguían cantando en sus mentes, pero podía ver claro en todos sus rostros una gran preocupación.

" ¿y bien?" les dije cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Carlisle suspiro pero nadie dijo nada, todos se lanzaban miradas unos a otros. Me irrite de nuevo.

"quieren decirme de una vez por todas que demonios es lo que pasa" eleve el tono de mi voz.

"vamos a regresar a Forks" dijo Alice agachando la mirada. –"bueno al menos yo voy a regresar"

"que…qu..que es lo que estas dici.." que rayos me acababa de decir, mi cerebro no estaba procesando muy bien esa información. Volver a Forks era algo que estaba fuera de discusión. Porque, porque ahora quería volver, que era lo que pasaba.

"Edwa…" empezó Esme.

"No.. claro que no Alice, creí que ya había quedado claro para ti que nunca volveríamos a ese lugar "le dije gritándola mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"hey no la grites" me dijo Jasper un tanto ofendido.

"tú no te metas en esto Jasper" le grite a él también.

"¿hey qué demonios te pasa? cálmate" dijo Emmet mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho y me echaba hacia atrás.

"quítate Emmet" le susurre con furia.

"Jasper" dijo Carlisle, el aludido se acerco lentamente y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Una calma invadió mi cuerpo inmediatamente.

"lo siento" susurre. De repente de la mente de mi padre pude visualizar lo que parecía a simple vista unos exámenes médicos. Yo sabía lo suficiente de medicina para darme cuenta que se trataba de algo muy serio. Que digo serio, si lo que esos resultados decían era verdad, la persona a quien pertenecían no viviría demasiado. Aunque me pareció extraño, nunca había visto nada como eso. Yo mire a Carlisle extrañado, no entendía porque me dejaba ver aquellas cosas. El solo asintió una vez.

"entendiste la gravedad de esos análisis" yo entrecerré los ojos, de que me estaba hablando.

"si… entendí, es un tipo de cáncer muy raro, pero que demonios debe significar eso para mí, no me van a decir con que alguien de la familia tiene cáncer? Verdad?"

Note como todos se tensionaban, de nuevo estaban lanzándose miradas extrañas. Yo mire a Carlisle esperando una explicación.

"esa es la razón por la que vamos a volver a Forks hijo" Alice le sonrió, después Carlisle miro a Rosalie y ella asintió, Emmet la abrazo.

"que es lo que me están diciendo, no.. no entien…" de repente la mente de Alice dejo esa molesta canción y me permitió ver el rostro de mi alma, de la razón de mi vida, el cuerpo entero se me estremeció cuando vi su perfecto rostro. Pero porque Alice me mo…

"Dios mío" susurre cuando mi retrasado cerebro termino de procesar todo. Ahora lo entendía, pero como era posible que.. que mi.. mi Bella.

"Lo siento mucho hijo" me dijo Esme en medio de un sollozo sin lagrimas.

"no, no, no, no, no, no es verdad" me sentí mareado, sentía cada parte de mi cuerpo temblando, la ponzoña estaba ardiendo como lava dentro de mi cuerpo. Porque a ella, yo la abandone para que tuviera una vida de verdad, por que le pasaba esto, no es justo.

"hijo…" Susurro Carlisle tomándome por la espalda, yo me voltee y lo abrace fuerte, nunca mis ojos habían ardido tanto como en este preciso momento. Aunque no estuvieran allí, podía sentir las lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas.

"no es justo papa" dije sollozando.

"lo sé hijo, lo sé" lo abrace más fuerte y entonces mis piernas me fallaron, no podía ni mantenerme en pie, los dos caímos al suelo, Carlisle nunca me soltó. Pude sentir como mi madre y mis hermanos estaban allí abrazándome también. Estaba resignado a vivir en el mundo estando lejos de bella, mientras ella fuera feliz, pero no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, ni siquiera lo intentaría, sencillamente no podría.

**Bella's POV **

Jacob se había ido muy temprano esa mañana, claro que solo lo hizo hasta que se aseguro que ya estaba calmada, me prometió que volvería en la tarde. Ahora tenía que explicarle a Charlie a que había venido todo ese show de la noche anterior.

"buenos días papa" le dije cuando entre a la cocina. Ya no podía permitir que me vieran mal.

"como te sientes hija, Jacob me conto lo que paso" se acerco y me abrazo.

"bien papa tranquilo, lamento haberlos preocupado es solo que me altere un poco pero no fue nada grave" me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que estaba empezando a mentir.

"claro que es grave Bella, después de la escuela quiero que vayas a la estación para poner el denuncio" dijo mientras se sentaba.

"de..denuncio?"

"aja"

"papa no creo que sea necesario, ni siquiera alcanzo a robarme, creo que era su primera vez y se asusto o algo así"

"igual vas a poner el denuncio Bella, ese desgraciado pudo lastimarte" demonios debí pensar una mejor mentira.

"papa, ni siquiera pude verle bien la cara"

"pero debes recordar algo, bueno de todas formas quiero que tengas más cuidado de ahora en adelante" perfecto ahora me iban a vigilar mas.

"lo tendré papa, pero no exageres por favor" empezó a decir algo pero yo lo interrumpí.

"ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos en la noche"

"Bella"

"no papa, sin denuncias, te veo en la noche"

Tal vez debería empezar a despedirme mejor de las personas que quiero, tal vez podría ser la última vez que lo haga. Moví la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso, pero sabía que era verdad, como también sabía que era verdad lo que me había dicho el doctor acerca de decírselo a mi padre. Tarde o temprano se enteraría, todos se enterarían, mi madre, Jake. Pero yo quería que sufrieran lo menos posible, tal vez sería bueno que se enteraran el día de mi funeral.

"hola Arizona" me saludo Mike alegremente mientras golpeaba con sus dedos el vidrio de mi camioneta.

"oh.. hola Mike, como estas?" dije mientras me bajaba, el me extendió su mano y me pareció una grosería no aceptar. Cuando me estaba bajando un pie se me enredo con mi mochila y me fui directo sobre él, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, el parecía estar disfrutando de mi torpeza.

"¿estas bien?" me dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Nuestros rostros aun estaban cerca.

"eh… si si discúlpame soy una torpe" le dije mientras me quitaba rápidamente. Aunque no demasiado rápido, pude ver como Jessica me observaba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia. Me sentí muy mal por ella, aunque en este momento estaba segura que lo que ella sentía era un deseo enorme de golpearme justo en la cara, su mirada fulminante lo dijo todo.

En todo el día tanto Jessica como Lauren habían estado ignorándome, y no es que esto me importara mucho a decir verdad no me importaba nada, lo que me molestaba era que podía sentir como hablaban de mi. Obviamente no eran cosas muy agradables, había decidido no darle importancia al asunto hasta que a la hora de la salida cuando iba cruzando por el pasillo que daba con la salida del estacionamiento cuando ellas pasaban a mi lado Lauren me dio un gran empujón. Esto era el colmo.

"hey" le grite y ella volteo altaneramente. -"que demonios te pasa?, ¿cual es tu maldito problema?" le dije acercándome, Ángela intento detenerme pero ya no iba a aguantar más esta situación.

"mi problema son las perras hipócritas como tú, ese es mi problema" .¿ que era lo que acababa de decir?.

"disculpa"

"como lo escuchaste, estoy harta de ti, todo el mundo cree que eres una santa, pero es solo porque no te conocen" yo reí irónicamente

"¿y tu si me conoces?" Dios quería golpearla.

"conozco a las de tu clase" yo reí nuevamente –"niñas bobas hipócritas que hacen todo a las escondidillas para que nadie sepa que son unas zorras, pero aquí tu jueguito no funciono mas"

"eres una estúpida"

"no aquí la única estúpida eres tu Bella" escupió mi nombre con desprecio. –"quieres tener a todos los hombres para ti verdad? Primero con Edward," creo que ahora si la iba a golpear –"después ese chico de la reserva, Taylor, Ben, y ahora Mike, por favor Bella deja alguno" escuche la risa de Jessica detrás de Lauren. -"te creías mucho porque habías conquistado el supuesto amor de Edward ¿no es así? Que tonta eres, si tu nunca significaste nada para él, solo fuiste su juego, lo único que lograste fue que se marchara, no sé que diablos le hiciste pero lo sacaste del pueblo con todo y familia" dijo y empezó a reír. Creo que en ese momento me sentí un poco como Jake, mis manos estaban temblando, comencé a sudar frio. Me acerque muy despacio hasta que nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca

"perra" le escupí en la cara con desprecio. Ni siquiera alcance a parpadear cuando sentí su rostro contra mi puño.

"Bella" me grito Ángela y me tomo por los brazos.

"Imbécil" me grito Lauren mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos, cuando se levanto pude ver que le había roto la nariz. "imbécil" repitió y se lanzo encima de mí, me tomo por el cabello, yo hice lo mismo, estuvimos halándonos del cabello durante unos segundos. Recordé todo lo que había dicho y la ira me invadió nuevamente, en un movimiento la tome del cabello y le estrelle a la pared del salón de música, cuando la tuve de frente no pude aguantarme las ganas y la cachetee, ella sin pensarlo dos veces me la devolvió.

"Mike ayúdame" escuche que Ángela le gritaba angustiada. Sentí como me tomo por la espalda de la cintura y me levanto. Tayler hacia lo mismo con Lauren. Las dos nos gritamos ofensas hasta que Mike logro sacarme al parqueadero, me puso en el suelo y Ángela no hacía más que pedirme que me calmara. Respire profundo hasta que estuve totalmente calmada.

"lo siento Ángela" se veía más nerviosa que yo misma.

"estas bien?" me miro preocupada.

"si… estoy bien, solo un par de golpes, no te preocupes que se necesita más que eso para derrotarme" le dije en tono de burlón. Me mire en el retrovisor de mi coche y vi que tenia algunos rasguños pequeños, tenía un poco rojo debajo del ojo, en verdad esperaba que no se pusiera morado, no quería tener que explicarle a Charlie por esto.

"no puedo creer que la hayas golpeado de esa manera Bella, fue genial, esa tonta merecía que alguien la pusiera en su lugar" me dijo Mike muy divertido por lo que había sucedido.

"ella llevo la peor parte ¿verdad?" pregunte mientras me revisaba los rasguños.

"claro que si… ese primer puño que le diste casi la desangra, debiste verle la cara" dijo Ángela más calmada.

Ángela me entrego mi mochila y mi cazadora, con todo lo de la pelea ni recordaba que los traía conmigo. Llegue a casa y me cambie de ropa, la camiseta estaba un poco manchada con la sangre de Lauren. Estaba en la cocina haciendo mi tarea de cálculo, cuando observe que en la mesa había una gota de sangre. Pase mi mano debajo de mi nariz y evidentemente esa era la fuente, me levante rápido y fui hacia el fregadero, moje mi mano y limpie mi nariz, moje uno de los trapos de la cocina y me lo puse en la frente. En ese momento sonó la puerta, me asuste un poco, solté el trapo rápidamente, me asegure que ya no había sangre y fui a ver quién era.

"Jacob, Billy… que bueno que están aquí" porque Billy estaba en mi casa, me extraño un poco.

"Bella, que te paso en el rostro?" pregunto Billy mientras Jacob lo ayudaba a entrar en la casa. Jacob me miro extrañado. Yo le sonreí.

"complicaciones en la escuela" le respondí tímidamente, no creía que se notara tanto. Charlie me mataría. Billy rio por lo bajo pero Jacob se mantuvo serio.

"mi padre aun no ha llegado"

"de hecho mi papa quería venir a verte a ti, quería saber como estabas después del incidente de ayer" me sentí avergonzada y Jacob noto mi incomodidad por el tema. –"yo le dije que no había sido mayor cosa, pero él es un exagerado"

"Jacob tiene razón Billy, no ha sido nada"

"está bien, solo quería asegurarme que así fuera" me dijo sonriendo

"muchas gracias por tu preocupación"

"ehh… de hecho hay otra razón para haber venido hasta aquí, me preguntaba si te molestaría que viera el partido de futbol aquí" Jacob agacho la cabeza y la levanto rápidamente

"discúlpalo" me dijo, yo reí.

"claro que no hay problema, mi padre no tarda en lleg.."

"Bella ya llegue"

"ves te dije que no tardaba" todos reímos.

"hey Billy, Jacob que gusto tenerlos aquí" me saludo de beso en la mejilla y siguió derecho para saludar a nuestros invitados. Pensé que no lo había notado pero así fue.

"que te paso a ti?" me dijo mientras me tomaba el mentón con sus dedos y examinaba mi cara.

"no ha sido nada papa, un accidente en la clase de deportes" el suspiro

"que demonios estaban practicando futbol americano o que?"

"no exageres solo son unos rasguños" el bufo

"entonces viejo, estas listo para el partido" dijo mientras se sentaba con Billy en la sala.

"tengo que recoger mis cosas, están en la cocina" Jacob camino detrás mío, empecé a recoger todo y él me ayudo. Levanto mi libro de cálculo y se quedo mirándome.

"¿que?" le pregunte

"porque hay sangre en la mesa" dijo apuntando a la gota de sangre que había olvidado limpiar porque soy una estúpida.

"demonios" susurre mientras tomaba el una toalla desechable y limpiaba. –"es solo una de las consecuencias de la complicación que se me presento hoy en la escuela" le mentí. El se quedo serio.

Yo tome todas mis cosas en una mano y con la otra lo tome por el brazo.

"vamos a estar en mi cuarto" le dije a Charlie mientras jalaba a Jacob tras de mí.

"cual es el nombre de la complicación que te dejo la cara así" pregunto divertido mientras subíamos las escaleras.

"Lauren" le dije cuando entramos en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

"Isabella Swan, no puedo creer que te hayas peleado en la escuela con una chica" dijo mientras revisaba mi rostro.

"para ser mi primera pelea no estuve tan mal sabes?" el rio y movió su cabeza a ambos lados levemente. -"si esto te parece mal es porque no viste como quedo ella, le rompí la nariz de un golpe"

"Bella"

"que? Ella empezó, me llamo perra y yo no podía permitir que me hablara de esa manera, claro después yo la llame igual pero ella sí lo es"

"que voy a hacer contigo" me dijo mientras pasaba su pulgar debajo de mi ojo derecho, me dolió un poco y él lo noto.

"lo siento" me dijo mientras me daba un beso debajo del ojo.

"que tal ahora?"

"mucho mejor" le asegure.

" y esta tal Lauren, porque te llamo de esa manera?" no le contaría todo lo que había dicho obviamente.

"ella cree que te engaño con Mike"

"con el pelele Newton, ¿de verdad?"Se burlo

"si, que ridiculez ¿no te parece?"

"claro que si, yo se que no soy gran cosa pero tampoco creo que me cambiaras por el"

"que tonto eres" le dije mientras escribía un mail a mi madre, Jacob se recostó en mi cama.

"mañana hay reunión en la casa de Sam, me pregunto si podrías venir, hay dos nuevos miembros de la manada que tienes que conocer" me voltee a verlo.

"dos miembros más? Acaso los conozco?"

"Tal vez, son los hijos de un amigo de Charlie, Harry Clearwater"

"mm…. Creo que conozco a su hijo, se llama Seth verdad?

"si también tiene una hija, si nombre es Leah"

"y ella también es…?"

"si ella es el otro miembro, que me dices ¿vas con nosotros?"

"claro que sí, nos vemos allá en la tarde" claro que quería ir, una mujer lobo, eso era algo que tenía que ver con mis propios ojos.

Todo el mundo me veía raro en la escuela, podría decirse que me veían hasta con miedo, Lauren llego con la nariz entablillada, lo cual me pareció una exageración, en todo el día ni ella ni Jessica se atrevieron a cruzarse en mi camino. No podía creer que ahora tuviera la reputación de la abusona de la escuela. Había quedado de llegar a casa de Sam en cuanto saliera de la escuela, Jacob y los muchachos me esperarían allí, no sé porque pero estaba algo nerviosa.

"hola mi bonita, que tal día de clases, dime que hoy no golpeaste a nadie?" me saludo Jacob divertido mientras yo bajaba del auto. Yo le saque la lengua, el me tendió la mano para ayudarme y me dio una gran beso.

"ya han llegado todos?"Le pregunte.

"no, Seth y Leah están en camino, no deben tardar "me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la casa. Todos me saludaron de forma amable, demasiado amable diría yo.

"hey Bella, como estas?" me pregunto Sam

"eh… bien bien gracias" todos se mostraron aliviados, pensé que estaban exagerando pero me gusto saber que se preocupaban por mí. Aunque eso solo implicaría que más gente sufriría cuando yo m…

"Hola a todo el mundo" saludo Seth mientras entraba. Era sorprendente, ese chico no tendría más de 14 años y era impresionantemente alto, Leah también era muy alta, no tanto como los muchachos pero de seguro resaltaba en todo lugar. Ellos entraron y saludaron a todo el mundo, Jacob estuvo a mi lado en un segundo, me sujeto de la mano.

"Hey, no me digas que… ¿ustedes dos?" pregunto Seth mientras señalaba con la cabeza nuestras manos sujetas.

"pues si te lo digo, Seth ella es mi Bella" yo le extendí la mano.

"creo que ya nos conocíamos" le dijo a Jacob estrechando mi mano amablemente. –"es un gusto volverte a ver Bella"

"igualmente Seth, te ves muy… alto" no sabía ni porque estaba tan nerviosa.

"Jacob" dijo Leah mientras se acercaba.

"Hola Leah "la saludo Jacob serio.

"ella es la novia de Jacob" me presento Seth

"mucho gusto " le dije, sonreí amablemente y le tendí la mano pero ella simplemente me miro de arriba hacia abajo y levanto una ceja, me dejo con la mano extendida, suspiro y se alejo sin decir nada.

Jacob tomo la mano que tenia extendida y la bajo suavemente me miro como si estuviera apenado por lo que había pasado. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Leah.

"lo siento mucho Bella, mi hermana es un poco antisocial" Dijo Seth agachando la cabeza.

"no.. no te preocupes, ya estoy algo acostumbrada a esto" era verdad, en todo círculo de personas en el que convivía era seguro que alguien me odiara. Debo reconocer que la actitud de Leah me recordó a esa hermosa estúpida vampiro que tanto me odiaba.

"es una tonta" dijo Jacob muy enojado. Yo le puse una mano en el pecho y lo mire.

"no es nada Jake, de verdad no exageres, no es para tanto, quien dice que le debo caer bien a todo el mundo" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"no me interesa, no voy a permitir que te haga algo como eso de nuevo, es una grosera" yo suspire.

Sam estuvo horas explicando como serian las guardias de ahora en adelante, cuando todo estuvo claro, todos se dispersaron por toda la casa, yo estaba en la cocina con Jacob y Quil.

"no le des tanta importancia, así es ella" le decía Quil a Jacob, quien aun estaba muy molesto. el empezó a discutirle y Quil intentaba calmarlo. De repente por unos segundos, la visión se me nublo. No veía nada claro, me sujete fuerte al mesón de la cocina cuando mi visión regreso a mí.

"estas bien" pregunto Jacob poniendo su mano en mi hombro

"ehh.. si si estoy bien, es solo que…" le susurre al oído –"necesito un baño" el sonrió.

"okay ve al baño, yo te espero afuera de la casa" me beso la frente y salió con Quil. Yo fui rápido al baño, me sentía un poco ahogada. Me mire en el espejo durante unos minutos y me puse agua en la cara y en la nuca. Salí cuando me sentí mejor, ya estaba a punto de salir de la casa para buscar a Jacob cuando alguien menciono mi nombre e hizo que regresara.

"no sé porque todos actúan tan normales" le decía Leah a Emily, ellas estaban sentadas en un rincón de la sala y yo me hice detrás de una pared para poder escuchar bien.

"ella es muy buena persona Leah, si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerla mejor talve…"

"claro que no, ella es la repugnante chica vampiro no?" hizo un gesto de asco. La palabra me hizo estremecer.

"por favor Leah, todavía con eso, los vampiros se fueron hace ya un año, no crees que ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir" otro escalofrió. Pensé que debería irme pero la curiosidad no permitió que mis pies se movieran.

"no… Emily, a Jacob se le nota por encima que está loco por ella"

"Y eso que"

"pues que ella no corresponde ese amor con la misma intensidad, y eso es obvio incluso para mí que la he visto unas horas"

"claro que lo quiere"

"pero no de la misma manera, te apuesto lo que quieras que aun piensa en el maldito vampiro ese."

"bueno… tal vez pero.."

"pero que Emily, no creo que nadie aquí quiera ver a Jacob sufriendo por esa niñita, y es obvio que esa… le va a romper el corazón"

"no creo Leah, hace unos días hable con Jacob, el parece muy convencido de pasar el resto de su vida al lado de Bella, me dijo que ellos habían acordado que el avanzaría en la escuela para poder graduarse antes y poder alcanzarla en la universidad, Leah yo estoy segura de que en menos de lo que esperamos Jacob de imprimara de ella"

"y lo dices así de normal, si en este momento podría ser devastador para el que ella lo deje imagínate después de que se imprime, seguramente eso lo mataría" en ese momento todo estuvo en perspectiva para mí. Jacob y yo habíamos hablado de ir juntos a la universidad, habíamos hablado acerca de la imprimación, pero ahora todo estaba claro para mí. Yo no podía permitir que Jake se imprimara de mí, no sabiendo que me iba a morir, no quería que sufriera tanto, eso sería algo que no me dejaría descansar en mi tumba.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse de mis ojos, respire profundo y camine despacio hacia la puerta para que no me escucharan. Los muchachos estaban jugando futbol, yo salí casi en estado de shock y me senté en el prado a observarlos. Jacob era realmente buen deportista, se veía tan... ni siquiera había un adjetivo adecuado para describir a Jacob jugando futbol sin camisa. Viéndolo divertirse de esa manera, solo aclaro más la epifanía que acababa de tener.

**Edward's POV**

Estuvimos toda la noche discutiendo cual sería la mejor manera de regresar, aunque yo quería ahora más que nunca estar a su lado y abrazarla y jurarle que yo estaré a su lado para siempre, no estaba muy seguro de que mi inerte corazón resistiera el terrible dolor de su, preferiría que me quemaran vivo antes de ver a mi Bella sufriendo.

Tampoco estábamos seguros de su reacción al vernos, tal vez ya se había olvidado de mi, de todos nosotros, para ser sincero una parte de mi deseaba que así fuera, que no hubiera sufrido por mi abandono; pero por otro lado, mi parte más egoísta anhelaba que todo ese amor que una vez había dicho tenerme aun estuviera presente en su corazón. Decidimos que no regresaríamos todos a la vez, en esta ocasión solo iríamos Alice, Jasper y yo. Aunque todos incluyendo a Rosalie tenían muchas ganas de verla, sabíamos que no era conveniente llegar todos así como así. Obviamente yo no tenía planeado quedarme, Alice tampoco y aunque Emmet o Esme tenían más deseos de ir, pensamos que Jasper nos seria de más ayuda.

Ya estábamos a unas cuantas horas de llegar a Forks, el vuelo se me había hecho una eternidad, me sentía tan nervioso, hace ya más de un año que no veía a mi Bella, aunque cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía, no era lo mismo, me temblaban las rodillas de tan solo pensar tenerla cerca, sentir su esencia, escuchar su dulce voz, la última vez que la escuche fue el día de su cumpleaños 19,ese día decidí llamarla en un repentino arranque de valentía, pero luego uno de cobardía no permitió que le hablara. Decidimos ir primero a nuestra antigua casa antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

"como te sientes" me pregunto Alice en un pensamiento antes de llegar a nuestra casa. Yo asentí una vez y le di una medio sonrisa. Por fin llegamos, nos detuvimos justo en la puerta, era muy extraño estar allí, se sentía como que hace siglos no estuviéramos ahí, era extraño sentir el olor del pueblo, mucho más extraño el olor de nuestra casa, entramos lentamente, lo que había quedado estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Habían quedado tantos recuerdos encerrados en el interior de esas paredes. Allí estaba mi viejo piano, aquel en donde solía sentarme horas a tocar para mi Bella, desde que la había perdido, también había perdido la inspiración para mi música, de hecho en todo este tiempo había procurado no escuchar nada de música, mucho menos de tipo romántica, era increíble el poder que tenia la música para destruirme con apenas una tonada.

"cual es el plan?" pregunto Jasper.

"Ahora mismo es muy tarde pero vamos a ir a buscarla mañana " dijo Alice no preguntando sino afirmando.

"no" les dije sin quitar la mirada del piano. Alice me miro extrañada.

"lo he pensado durante todo el camino hacia aquí, no creo que sea buena idea que nos aparezcamos así como así"

"pero Edwar.."

"Alice, no sabemos cuál sea su reacción, tal vez le provoquemos un infarto, o tal vez ya no quiera saber de nosotros "sentí un estremecimiento en el estomago.

"yo creo que Edward tiene razón amor, lo mejor será vigilarla de lejos por lo menos por ahora, pero... ay algo que?" Jasper se veía preocupado.

"que?" le pregunte

" ¿Alice? no has podido ver nada sobre ella?" Alice agacho la cabeza

"ni una pisca" reconoció algo avergonzada. -"no me preguntes porque, pensé que estando aquí en Forks tal vez podría ver algo, pero me equivoque, no tengo la más mínima idea de que le depara el destino a Bella, ni siquiera puedo ver en donde está justo ahora"

Eso era algo realmente extraño, tanto era mi nerviosismo que ni siquiera lo había pensado, Alice parecía realmente molesta.

"esta noche voy solo" dije con la mirada sombría. Mis hermanos me miraron extrañados.

"Edward no creo que sea buena idea" dijo Alice

"de igual manera voy solo esta noche, no se preocupen, no voy a tardar mucho, solo quiero verla, tan pronto como lo haga me devuelvo, mañana iremos los tres" le dije mientras besaba su frente.- " ustedes vayan a cazar, deben estar sedientos"

Salí de la casa con paso parsimonioso, no quería que mis deseos de estar cerca a mi Bella, me hicieran cometer alguna estupidez. Mi imaginación no dejo de mostrarme imágenes de las posibles reacciones que tendría Bella ante mi llegada, la que más me gustaba era esa en donde Bella corría a mis brazos y me gritaba que me amaba, la cual a su vez era también la menos probable, seguro ella había seguido adelante, ya tendría novio (esa palabra me hizo doler algo por dentro) aun recuerdo todos los pensamientos que ella despertaba de todos los hombres que la veían. Algunas veces tuve que aguantarme las ganas de romperles las caras, sobre todo a ese Mike, en ocasiones sus pensamientos hacia Bella eran algo repulsivos.

Ya estaba a escasos metros de la pequeña casa de mi Bella, mi respiración se volvió un jadeo, estaba a punto de hiperventilar lo cual era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni siquiera que respirar. Me recosté un momento contra un árbol y sujete mi tabique fuertemente tratando de controlar mi respiración, de repente una suave melodía de piano me hizo levantar la cabeza. La melodía venia de la casa, para ser más precisos venia de la habitación de mi alma. Extrañado me acerque lentamente la ventana estaba medio abierta. Escale el árbol rápidamente y por fin la pude ver. La más perfecta de las criaturas de la creación divina. Allí estaba mi Bella, aun más hermosa de lo que podía recordar, sentí mi corazón latiendo de nuevo.

Por un momento creí que se trataba de alguien más, no podía creer que fueran de las manos de mi Bella, de donde proviniera aquella dulce pero melancólica melodía. Que tanto abría podido cambiar para que ahora estuviera sentada frente a un teclado, Nunca en mi retorcida imaginación la había encontrado más sexi que en este momento. Sus manos se movían lentamente por el teclado, esta era una melodía simple, pero viniendo de esas manos, era algo exquisito. De repente se equivoco en una nota y golpeo el teclado con todos los dedos suavemente para detenerse. Puso las manos entre sus piernas y bajo la mirada, suspiro y de nuevo puso sus manos en posición, esta vez era una tonada diferente. Cerré mis ojos un segundo para apreciar mas de esta nueva canción, cuando de repente un sonido todavía más dulce que este me dejo con la boca abierta, jamás había escuchado a mi Bella cantando, su voz era extremadamente baja, seguro no quería que nadie la escuchara, pero su timidez no fue lo suficiente para que no llegara a mis oídos y endulzara mi amargura. Estaba realmente impresionado, jamás habría imaginado que mi Bella fuera la dueña de un don tan increíble. No llevaba ni media hora aquí y ella ya había encontrado la manera de sorprenderme. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando mi Bella empezó a cantar de nuevo, tanto por la belleza de su voz como por el contenido de sus palabras...

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me...

El sonido de la patrulla de Charlie hizo que Bella se detuviera en seco, se levanto rápidamente y puso una manta sobre el teclado, tomo un libro y se tiro en su cama. Charlie abrió la puerta lentamente.

"hola hija, como estas?" le saludo.

"eh… bien papa gracias, y tú qué tal?, que tal el trabajo?" Respondió nerviosa, estaba claro que no quería que ni su padre la escuchara.

"bien supongo, resolviendo algunos problemas, pero todo bien, traje la pizza tal como quedamos, bajemos a cenar antes de que se enfrié"

"si claro" dejo el libro sobre la cama y salió despacio. Yo corrí rápido hacia el bosque detrás de la casa, desde allí la podría ver mejor"

Ella se sentó en el lugar de costumbre al igual que Charlie, habían cosas que podrían haber cambiado seriamente pero había otras que por lo visto jamás lo harían. Tal como lo recordaba sus cenas no habían cambiado, cada uno se sentaba sin decir nada.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los pensamientos de Charlie...

"di algo di algo" pensó

"ehh... y que tal la escuela? hoy no hicieron deportes de riesgo" note que señalo con su cabeza el rostro de Bella, ella se toco debajo del ojo, ni siquiera había notado que gran morado que había allí, como tampoco los pequeños rasguños en sus mejillas.

"no, hoy no hubo ningún deporte extremo" sonrió y se tomo la nariz, supe inmediatamente que ocultaba algo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, Charlie solo pensaba en cosas de trabajo que tenía pendientes para el siguiente día.

"mmm... yo ya me voy a dormir hija, quieres que te ayude a recoger esto?"

"no papa no te preocupes, yo me encargo, ve a dormir"

"está bien, buenas noches"

"gracias por insistir" susurro bella.

"como?" pregunto Charlie.

"que buenas noches papa"

Charlie subió inmediatamente, Bella termino su pizza y se levanto para recoger todo, estaba recogiendo la caja de la pizza cuando de pronto se cayó de sus manos, se tomo la cabeza fuertemente y se apoyo contra el mesón. En ese momento pude sentir esa tentadora fragancia recorriendo mi ser y quemando mi garganta. Tuve que contener la respiración, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía este aroma y aunque no fue tan difícil como al principio, definitivamente era mejor prevenir.

Mi Bella levanto su cabeza lentamente y allí estaba aquel néctar prohibido saliendo de su nariz, en ese momento quise salir corriendo para abrazarla, el dolor en mi corazón por verla sufrir, era más fuerte que el ardor en mi garganta. Que no daría yo por evitarle ese dolor, sentía el escozor en mis ojos, de verdad estaba llorando por mi Bella. Ella tomo aire profundamente y se limpio el rostro, termino de recoger todo y subió rápidamente, yo volví a mi posición en el árbol.

Entro al baño y lavo sus dientes, entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta saco su pijama que se encontraba debajo de su almohada y en un movimiento que no pude prevenir se quito su camiseta, yo desvié la mirada inmediatamente, no porque no quisiera ver, sino porque nunca podría faltarle el respeto de esa manera aunque en más de una ocasión estuve tentado de voltear a ver. Cuando termino de cambiarse se levanto y se puso frente a la ventana, la abrió completamente, su aroma me lleno por completo, apoyo los brazos en ella y se quedo mirando la luna con mirada perdida. Suspiro después de unos minutos y cerro la ventana, el sonido de la ventana cerrándose me dolió, era un tonto al pensar que tal vez seguía dejando la ventana abierta para que yo entrara. Cuando apago la luz me acerque un poco más, pude ver la imagen que había extrañado tanto mi Bella durmiendo, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Parecía que jamás me hubiera alejado cuando la vi así me sentí en mi hogar.

Aunque la imagen de Bella durmiendo era una de las más hermosas que podría tener cualquier persona, esa noche note que el modo de dormir de ella había cambiado, por alguna razón estaba apretando sus brazos contra su pecho fuertemente. En toda la noche no se movió ni un centímetro, de no haber sido por el leve movimiento de su respiración podría pensarse que

estaba mu... no podía ni pensarlo. Aparentemente no tenía ninguna pesadilla que perturbara su sueño, aparentemente no tenía ni siquiera un simple sueño.

Charlie salió muy temprano ese sábado, sorpresivamente ella se levanto poco después de que él se fue, se baño y se arreglo rápidamente, se sentó en su escritorio y escribió lo que supongo fue un correo a su madre, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y enterró el rostro en sus manos, cuando levanto la cabeza pude ver claramente que estaba llorando, el dolor estremeció mi corazón de tan solo pensar que estaba sufriendo, maldita enfermedad. Tomo aire profundamente y se limpio un poco el rostro, volvió a tapar su rostro con su manos y empezó a sollozar, cuando descubrió su cara, se levanto y boto al piso todos los libros que estaban en el escritorio, se levanto y pateo las cosas en el suelo antes de tirarse en la cama boca abajo, en ese momento ni siquiera lo pensé, mis piernas se movieron por voluntad propia, estaba en su ventana, y estaba a punto de tocar cuando una mano en mi hombro me impulso hacia atrás fuertemente.

"que diablos crees que haces Edward?" la voz de Jasper era dura. Habíamos hecho algo de ruido y Bella se levanto de la cama y sigilosamente fue hacia la ventana. Jasper y yo nos quedamos recostados contra la casa para que no nos viera. Ella abrió la ventana y se asomo un poco, no podía creer que la tuviera tan cerca. Después de unos segundos volvió a cerrarla con

seguro y entro nuevamente.

"no querrás provocarle un infarto verdad?" me dijo Jasper, había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez, pero no soportaba verla mal, quería abrazarla, besarla, no quería dejarla ni por un segundo pero Jasper tenía razón, no podía llegar así como si nada. Corrimos rápido a la casa donde Alice nos estaba esperando, Jasper me conto que ella me había visto golpeando en su ventana, y por eso lo había enviado, también me dijo que ella estaba muy nerviosa respecto a verla.

"lo siento" le dije a mi hermana en cuanto entre a la casa.

"se suponía que ibas a volver inmediatamente" me dijo seria.

"lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, gracias por evitar que cometiera ese error, no estaba pensando claramente"

"está bien"

"Alice... yo me preguntaba que ..." ella me miro expectante.

"que?" pregunto.

"que fue lo que viste, digo cuando... ya sabes" agache la cabeza un poco. Ella también la agacho y me miro disculpándose.

"lo siento Edward, no fue algo bueno" yo fingí una sonrisa y asentí una vez

"está bien, eso se suponía" no quería mas detalles de su visión. Era un idiota, no podía creer que estuve a punto de cometer tremenda irresponsabilidad, yo volví para asegurarme que mi Bella este bien, yo no causaría más daño a su corazón del que había causado hace tanto tiempo.

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob... ya es tarde, tengo que regresar" le dije en cuanto terminaron el partido.

"está bien, deja que me cambie y te llev.."

"no. no es necesario yo puedo irme sola"

"no seas boba deja que t.."

"No. no seas bobo tu Jacob, yo puedo irme sola" pude ver como su sonrisa se rompía. Le tome el rostro entre las manos. -"te llamo en cuanto llegue está bien? quédate aquí con los chicos, se la están pasando muy bien" su rostro mostro un poco de alivio

"está bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues por favor" yo suspire y lo bese rápidamente.

"nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras me alejaba. Ya me había despedido de todos bueno de casi todos, Emily y Leah seguían platicando en la casa y le pedí a Sam que me disculpara con Emily por irme sin despedirme. Conduje lentamente a casa, no tenía ninguna prisa, todo el camino estuve dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a todo lo que había dicho Leah. Aunque me doliera admitirlo tenía razón, no era justo con Jacob, ya había sido demasiado egoísta con el todo este tiempo, no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo sufrir aun mas.

Llegue a la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, ya se hacía noche y decidí que era buena idea practicar un poco en el teclado antes de que Charlie llegara a casa. Me senté frente al teclado con las manos en posición pero no se movían, mi cerebro hoy menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a cooperar, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Jacob, respire profundo y cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme, por alguna razón en mi mente se trazo el preciso momento en que había visto a Edward por primera vez en la cafetería de la escuela, recordé su mirada, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y mis manos empezaron a moverse automáticamente, tocaba la primera melodía completa que había aprendido, bueno la primera que no era para niños. Me equivoque en una nota así que me detuve pero deje las manos en la misma posición, de nuevo tenía el rostro de Edward frente a mí, nunca me había atrevido a cantar frente a nadie, ni mi madre ni Charlie, ni Jake, ni siquiera de él. Era algo que hacía desde pequeña pero siempre me gustaba hacerlo solo para mí. Cuando volví a verlo mis manos empezaron a tocar y mi boca empezó a cantar esa melodía que tan bien describía como me sentía.

i'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me...

El sonido de la patrulla de Charlie me asusto, estaba tan concentrada que solo lo sentí cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, tape rápidamente el teclado y me tire en la cama fingiendo que leía un libro. Charlie había traído pizza para la cena, como era usual la cena estuvo llena de silencio, aunque ya no era tan incomodo como al principio. Charlie termino de cenar y yo le dije que fuera a descansar mientras yo recogía todo, el ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de insistir. Estaba recogiendo la caja de la pizza cuando volvió una maldita punzada a mi cabeza. Fue realmente doloroso pero no quería que Charlie se diera cuenta así que me aguante las ganas de gritar, nuevamente había sangre en mi nariz, me limpie y termine de recoger todo rápidamente y subí. Fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, entre al cuarto y me quite la ropa para poder ponerme mi pijama. Abrí la ventana y me asome por unos segundos, observe la luna mientras intentaba concluir cual era la manera más sana para no herir a Jacob. después de unos minutos ya tenía frio así que cerré la ventana, desde hace mucho tiempo esa ventana no le daba la bienvenida a ningún visitante nocturno. Jacob tenía acceso directo por la puerta principal. Me acosté en la esquina de la cama y apague la luz, poco a poco me fui dejando llevar de la inconsciencia.

Charlie salió realmente temprano ese día, no tenia sueño así que me levante después de que él se marchara. Me arregle aunque la verdad no tenia ánimos de nada, me sentía realmente deprimida. Decidí responderle el ultimo correo a Renee, en el ella me preguntaba cómo iba todo con Jacob, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, ella también se había encariñado mucho con Jacob así que decidí que era mejor no ilusionarla mucho, tampoco le dije nada en sí pero le di a entender que las cosas no estaban muy bien con él. Envié el correo y empecé a sollozar como una tonta, porque la vida se ensañaba conmigo de esa manera, no era justo que pasara esto justo cuando creía que tal vez podría ser feliz nuevamente. Aunque tal vez yo merecía esto, tal vez todo lo malo que me pasa es el karma que me está cobrando algo terrible que debí hacer en otra vida, pero Jake no merecía sufrir, el tiene un corazón enorme y merece alguien que lo haga infinitamente feliz. El era la persona menos egoísta que había conocido en toda mi vida, no dudo jamás es estar ahí para mi aun cuando yo solo lo hacía sufrir, alguna vez llegue a desear que él se imprimara de mi, de verdad lo desee ahora solo le puedo rogar a Dios que encuentre alguien más y que lo haga pronto.

No podía creer que yo misma tuviera la horrible tarea de alejar a la única persona que me tenía en pie, que se había convertido en mi aire, mi sol, mi todo, seguramente volvería a caer en el estado zombie del que él me había sacado, tal vez ni siquiera viviría lo suficiente para que el cáncer me matara. Recordé cada una de las veces que había visto a Jacob sufrir por mí, el día que salte del acantilado, el día que me dio el ataque en la playa, las lagrimas que había llorado en esas ocasiones eran lagrimas que se habían quedado en mi corazón ahogándolo cada vez mas. También era consciente de que probablemente había sufrido cuando estaba con Edward, me llenaba de rabia pensar que lo había hecho sufrir sin causa alguna, que desperdicie mi amor en alguien a quien nunca le importe, alguien que no lo pensó dos veces y me dejo con sin corazón, sin alma, sin vida. Ahora estaba enojada, conmigo, con Edward, con la vida. me levante y bote todo lo que había en el escritorio, al levantarme patee todo y después me bote en la cama a llorar, solloce contra la almohada por unos minutos cuando sentí que algo golpeo mi ventana, me pare inmediatamente y me asome, me estremecí cuando el viento trajo hasta mi un olor que podría jurar era exacto al de Edward, ya me estaba haciendo ideas extrañas así que cerré la ventana rápidamente. Me había quedado en la cama pensando, cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa, corrí hacia abajo, conteste un poco fatigada.

"bueno"

"hola Bella" me saludo alegremente Jacob.

"oh... hola Jake" genial

"como estas? que tal noche pasaste?"

"bien bien gracias y tu como estas?"

"bien, no te he despertado verdad?"

"no no no ya me había levantado hace bastante"

"bien, y tienes algún plan para hoy, o te gustaría salir conmigo" no tenía ganas de salir, pero no podía ser tan evidente, además tal vez podría hablar con el de una vez.

"claro, a donde quieres ir?"

"pues esta tarde tengo que hacer guardia un rato, pero después podemos ir a donde tú quieras"

"si claro, me parece perfecto, nos vemos en algún lado en especial?"

"no no espérame, yo paso por ti"

"está bien"

"pasare por eso de las 3 pm"

"okay nos vemos entonces"

"está bien" se quedo callado un segundo -"te quiero" dijo finalmente. Yo pretendí que no lo había escuchado y colgué suavemente.


	4. Interrupciones

**CAPITULO 4**

**Interrupciones…**

**Bella's POV**

Faltaban 2 minutos para las 3 cuando Jacob llego. Cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi, no pude aguantarme las ganas de abrazarlo. Lo tome fuerte por la cintura, tenía que aprovechar porque tal vez dentro de poco tiempo no podría volver a tenerlo así.

"ho...hola mi bonita" me dijo sorprendido pero notablemente feliz. "¿estas bien?" dijo y arrugo su nariz como si algo apestara

"hola" le dije con la cabeza en su pecho.

"si, si si estoy bien" le dije mientras me alejaba de él rápidamente, lo tome de la mano y lo jale hacia la sala.

"voy por mi bolso, espérame aquí" el sonrió y se sentó.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, no soportaba ver su rostro cada vez que le hacia un desplante pero tampoco podía dejar que se ilusionara mas, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejar que Jacob de desilusionara de mi y aunque se me desgarrara todo por dentro debía buscarla manera de que Jacob se alejara de mi. Y sabía que eso no pasaría si no era ruda con él. De hecho con todo el mundo, claro que el llevaría la peor parte. Me arregle el cabello y baje rápido.

"lista" anuncié mientras bajaba por la escalera.

"bien" dijo levantándose del sofá -"a donde quieres ir"

"no se tu dime"

"podemos ir primero a comer algo y después podemos ir a caminar un rato"

"perfecto, vamos" le dije y camine sin esperar lo fuera de la casa. Él se quedo adentro un rato, no sé que habría podido pensar.

"Jacob" le grite para que saliera, el salió caminando lentamente y con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

"que? vamos" le dije bruscamente y salí hacia el coche, el camino rápido pero yo abrí la puerta aun mas rápido, él se quedo parado ahí un momento y después le dio la vuelta al auto lentamente. Se sentó y me miro un momento, suspiro y sin decir nada arranco el auto. En todo el camino no cruzamos palabra, podía sentir su mirada en ocasiones, como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevía, yo mire por la ventana todo el tiempo, no quería verlo a los ojos.

"te parece bien este restaurante?" pregunto nerviosamente cuando estaciono, señalando con la cabeza el lugar.

"eh.. si si esta bien" le dije seria. -"tu estaciona el auto yo voy entrando" abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente. Cuando abrí la puerta del restaurante sentí que me fallaban las piernas, me sentía tan miserable, me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Busque una mesa en un lugar más bien público. Jacob entro después de algunos minutos y yo ya había ordenado mi comida.

"espero que no te moleste, ya pedí lo mío"

"ohh... no no hay problema, Bella, no quieres cambiar de mesa, allá al fondo hay unas un poco mas... intimas"

"a mí me gusta esta pero si tu quieres" me miro y suspiro.

"no no aquí está bien...supongo" dijo resignado.

"te sientes bien mi bonita?" me dijo dulcemente mientras sujetaba mi mano, yo no era tan fuerte como para resistir eso, sujete su mano también, le regale una medio sonrisa.

"claro que estoy bien" le dije sonriéndole nuevamente - "y como te fue hoy en la guardia" decidí romper un poco el hielo.

"bien, pues hubo algo..." su rostro se torno sombrío.

"que paso Jake?" me preocupe

"no te preocupes, es solo que hoy.. mientras estábamos de guardia sentimos ese ... olor" creo que supe inmediatamente a que se refería, pero igual le pregunte.

"que olor?" Sus manos empezaron a temblar entre las mías. -"Jake cálmate" apreté sus manos mas fuerte -"de que olor hablas?" el se calmo un poco antes de contestar.

"algún asqueroso chupasangre anda por aquí" cuando escuche eso pude sentir como los colores abandonaban mi rostro.

"va..va vampiros" tartamudee. El me miro serio.

"es uno que jamás ha estado aquí, es un olor nuevo" Con eso me dijo todo, y aunque por un lado me sentí aliviada por el otro estaba aterrada, lo primero que pensé fue que esa sádica vampiro de cabellera roja habría vuelto por mí, cuando recordé esa diabólica mirada me estremecí de miedo. Jacob lo noto.

"no te preocupes Bells, tu sabes que yo jamás permitiría que nada malo te pase, sea lo que sea yo estoy aquí"

"Jake.."

"Bella, mientras yo esté aquí, no hay nada absolutamente nada que pueda lastimarte, si es necesario yo doy mi vida por ti"

"Jake no digas eso por favor" cubrí su boca con mis pulgares para que no siguiera hablando, sus palabras me asustaban aun más. El tomo mis manos y las beso una vez. Después sujeto mi cara y acerco lentamente la suya. Me dio un dulce beso.

"te quiero mi Bella, si te quiero tanto ahora no me imagino como será cuando me imprime de ti" Gracias a dios el celular interrumpió.

"discúlpame Jake" el sonrió -"hola?" respondí apresuradamente.

"Isabella? como estas habla el Dr. Gerandy" Dios seguramente era algo de los exámenes.

"bien gracias" respondí nerviosa, sabía que Jacob tenía un súper oído así que me disculpe con él y fue hacia el tocador.

"que pasa doctor-?"

"Isabella, es importante que te tomemos los otros exámenes, podrías pasar el lunes?" no se para que había que tomar más exámenes, mi cuerpo sabía perfectamente que estaba realmente enferma.

"claro el lunes en la tarde pasare"

"perfecto, mmmm... como te has sentido?" A èl no había necesidad de mentirle.

"no muy bien la verdad, las jaquecas cada vez son más fuertes, y mi nariz sangra demasiado"

" ya veo.. el lunes te haremos un chequeo, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"

"muchas gracias, es muy amable. nos vemos el lunes" colgué y salí rápidamente.

"está todo bien?" me pregunto Jacob

"eh.. si era la señora Newton, necesitaba saber donde había dejado unos recibos" mentí el me miro extrañado pero no dijo nada.

"quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" me pregunto

"la verdad me duele un poco la cabeza Jake, te molestaría que nos fuéramos a la casa?"

"no no no hay problema, estas bien?"

"si es solo una pequeña jaqueca, supongo que estoy nerviosa" el sonrió y asintió.

Cuando llegamos Charlie aun no había llegado, me sentía muy mal por la forma que había tratado a Jacob, así que pensé invitarlo un momento a la casa. Definitivamente esto sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Nos quedamos en el sofá viendo televisión, cuando Jacob me pasó el brazo por encima, yo disimuladamente busque la manera de alejarme un poco. Note que me volvía a mirar sombríamente, seguro pensaba que estaba loca, primero lo abrazaba fuertemente y después lo ignoraba, de todas formas el jamás me dijo nada. Pasada una hora pudimos sentir la patrulla

deteniéndose fuera de la casa.

"hola chicos" saludo mientras entraba y se quitaba la chaqueta.

"hola papa"

"hola Charlie"

"Dios si que hace frio" dijo soplando sus manos mientras entraba a la cocina, la verdad yo con Jake al lado era imposible que sintiera algo de frio. Los dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

"vaya que si" dijo Jacob sarcásticamente. Yo reí por lo bajo.

"que han hecho hoy, se divirtieron?" grito

"eh si papá, fuimos a comer algo, tú tienes hambre? quieres que te prepare algo?" le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"no no ya he comido algo, eh.. hija creo que mañana tendré que ir a trabajar, estamos realmente ocupados, aparentemente el animal que ataco tanta gente el año pasado regreso". yo me senté rápidamente.

"a si?" pregunto Jacob serio.

"aparentemente, se han encontrado algunos cadáveres de animales, y me preocupa que esa cosa se acerque de nuevo al pueblo" salió de la cocina bostezando.

"Jake. sería prudente que le avisaras a tu gente, para evitar cosas" Jacob asintió una vez.

"seguro"

"bueno chicos, yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar mucho, buenas noches" dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

"buenas noches" contestamos Jacob y yo al unísono. Me asustaba muchísimo saber que Charlie estaría por ahí persiguiendo vampiros, si era Victoria, estaba segura que ella no repararía en hacerle daño. Hice un gesto de dolor, sentí los brazos de Jacob alrededor mío. Yo me acurruque en su pecho. El me beso la cabeza.

"no te preocupes Bella, ya te dije que a ti no te va a pa..."

"no estoy preocupada por mi Jake, no te das cuenta de que Charlie va a estar por ahí a lo Van Helsing sin saberlo, nuevamente va a estar por ahí cazando vampiros, si algo le pasa" suspire

"y tú crees que nosotros vamos a permitir que algo malo le pase, todos los chicos y especialmente yo voy a estar pendiente de el Bells" tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara. -"Ustedes son nuestra familia ahora, nosotros protegemos a la familia" demonios, sentí que algo me dolió por dentro cuando dijo eso.

"eres lo mas importante en mi vida Bella, y la entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces solo para que tu estés bien" porque demonios tenía que decir esas cosas, porque complicaba mas mi misión de ser una maldita, en ese momento derrumbo todas mis defensas, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas que afortunadamente no se derramaron. El se acerco lentamente hacia mí y justo

antes de besarme me susurro con sus labios ligeramente sobre los míos

"te amo" luego se posesiono apasionadamente de ellos, tomo mi rostro en sus enormes manos y lo acaricio con delicada pasión. YU tenía mis manos en su pecho y sujete su camisa fuertemente entre mis dedos. El metió sus dedos entre mi cabello, en ese momento no estaba pensando, tampoco respirando, me aleje un poco y tome aire, el volvió a apoderarse de mi boca en cuanto termine de respirar. El puso su mano derecha en mi espalda, metiéndola debajo de mi camisa, sentía mi piel ardiendo, pero no era una sensación que me molestara, de hecho era todo lo contrario, yo pase mis brazos por su cuello. De repente el estruendo de una enorme piedra entrando por la ventana de la sala hizo no solo que soltara inmediatamente a Jacob sino que también hizo que del susto diera un gran grito. La piedra paso muy cerca por la cabeza de Jacob, el se levanto inmediatamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió hizo un gesto de desagrado. Me indico con la mano que no me moviera de donde estaba.

"Bella, Jake ¿están bien?" grito Charlie mientras corría escaleras abajo atando su levantadora. Yo no pude decir ninguna palabra completa.

"Ehh... nos..no se qu.. la piedra ..la ventana" No logre decir más.

"oh no no no no mierda" grito Jacob en la puerta. Charlie salió rápido y yo fui detrás de él. Jacob tenía las manos en su cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro.

"hijo que pasa?" pregunto Charlie mientras buscaba con una linterna entre los árboles.

"mierda" repitió mientras pateaba una piedra.

"Jake cálmate que pasa?" me acerque a él. Pude ver que miraba su auto con angustia, me acerque a él y pude ver la causa de la preocupación de Jacob. El parabrisas estaba roto, además por la parte derecha tenía grandes abolladuras y rayones, uno de los neumáticos estaba pinchado. Ese auto le había costado demasiado sacrificio a Jacob, entendía perfectamente su reacción camine hacia él y lo abrace.

"Cálmate Jake"

"que demonios paso?" pregunto Charlie aun buscando en los arboles

"ya no busques mas Charlie, ya se han ido" yo levante la cabeza y mire a Jacob, su mirada estaba perdida en una parte especial del bosque, sus manos estaban temblando, miraba con mucho odio. Yo tome su rostro en mis manos y lo hice mírame.

"cálmate, por favor" creo que vio el temor en mis ojos porque respiro profundamente y me abrazo.

"estas bien" me pregunto más tranquilo.

"aja, lamento lo de tu auto" le susurre. El suspiro

"malditos" yo lo mire. El me miro también pero su mirada era sombría.

"chicos mejor entramos, Jacob tiene razón, quien quiera que hizo esto ya está muy lejos" yo asentí y camine, Jacob no se movió, yo regrese y lo tome de la mano y lo hale hacia la casa.

"será mejor que te quedes Jake, llamare a Billy para contarle lo sucedido, no quiero que te vayas a esta hora después de lo que paso"

"no te preocupes Charlie, la verdad preferiría irme"

"de ninguna manera hijo, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues" me alegro que Charlie insistiera, sabía que Jacob estaba demasiado enojado y no quería que se fuera solo y cometiera una estupidez. Por su mirada me había dado cuenta de que se trataba de uno de ellos, esto me había asustado aun más, ahora casi podría asegurar que se trataba de victoria.

"no es necesario de ve..."

"claro que es necesario" le dije inmediatamente -"te vas a quedar aquí y no se discute mas el tema" el puso los ojos en blanco.

Charlie le telefoneo a Billy le explico todo lo que había pasado, el estuvo de acuerdo con Charlie en que Jake no debería salir así, probablemente sentía el mismo miedo que yo. Aunque Charlie estimaba mucho a Jacob, también tenía sus precauciones, así que le arreglo el sofá para que durmiera ahí. Yo sabía que él no pegaría el ojo en toda la noche así como yo no podría seguramente.

**Edward's POV**

Jamás en toda mi existencia la ponzoña había ardido dentro de mi cuerpo tan fuerte como en este momento, después de esperar tanto a que mi Bella llegara, el verla hacerlo cerca de ese perro… tuve que respirar profundamente para no lanzarme sobre él cuando la beso, sentí exactamente como si alguien hubiera clavado un puñal en mi corazón, sentía como si le estuvieran dando la vuelta a este puñal. En menos de lo que toma un parpadeo me lance hacia el carro del perro y clave mis uñas en él, y aunque los golpes que le di no fueron tan fuertes como habría querido las abolladuras en él fueron profundas, alcance dos rocas que estaban cerca de mí y las lance casi al mismo tiempo, la primera iba dirigida a la cabeza del maldito perro y la otra fue hacia el parabrisas de su coche, los dos vidrios se rompieron casi simultáneamente, muy bueno reflejos tenía el maldito, esquivo la piedra sin problema, me hubiera gustado esperarlo afuera y romperle toda la cara de imbécil que tenia, no podría dejar que bella me viera así. Sin pensar si quiera hacia donde, mis piernas empezaron a moverse a toda prisa, no se detuvieron hasta que mis ojos reconocieron el lugar donde me encontraba, frene en seco cuando vi que había llegado a nuestro prado, bueno al que solía ser nuestro prado, estaba de pie exactamente en el lugar donde la había besado por primera vez, sentí como las piernas me flaquearon, los ojos me ardían como nunca antes, probablemente más de lo que ardieron el día que la deje, enrede mis dedos entre mi cabello y empecé a sollozar sin lagrimas, mis piernas perdieron totalmente su fuerza y pude sentir la tierra en mis rodillas.

"La perdí" susurre lentamente incrustando el puñal aun mas hondo.

"Eres un imbécil Edward, eres un imbécil" me repetí una y otra vez, la había tenido solo para mi, ella me amaba, nunca le importo que yo fuera un maldito monstruo, tenía el paraíso de su amor en mis manos y la había dejado, sabía que el daño que le había causado probablemente nunca sanaría, desde el día en que me aleje de ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que podía escuchar era su llanto, ese llanto causado por el dolor que le había causado yo mismo, ese llanto que se había quedado marcado en mi corazón, sus sollozos mientras corría en el bosque llamando mi nombre e intentando alcanzarme.

"lo siento mucho" me sobresalto la suave voz de mi hermana mientras sus brazos se aferraban a mi alrededor, yo me voltee rápidamente y la abrace por la cintura, ella beso mi cabeza.

"soy un imbécil" solloce en su pecho.

"shh… no digas eso Edward" volvió a besar mi cabeza y me abrazo mas fuerte.-"todo va a estar bien, la vamos a recuperar ya vas a ver" aunque su voz sonaba demasiado segura yo tenía muy claro que eso no iba a suceder, la había perdido, había perdido a mi Bella para siempre. Nos quedamos tirados en el prado durante unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, mi hermana cantaba en su mente una nana mientras se mecía delicadamente conmigo entre sus brazos.

"deberíamos volver a la casa" me dijo después de un rato, yo asentí sin ganas.

"hola amor" saludo efusivamente Alice a Jasper en cuanto entramos a la casa

"hola nena" le respondió el dándole un gran beso, voltee mi rostro porque aparte que me parecía una falta de respeto mirar, la verdad en este momento no estaba de humor para soportar sus muestras de afecto.

"lo siento Edward" grito Alice mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarme en las escaleras, me tomo de la mano y me hizo bajar.-"discúlpame" yo suspira. –"no te vayas, creo que Jasper tiene algo importante que decirnos" el aludido asintió con la mirada extrañada, supongo que no entendía porque Alice se disculpaba. Fuimos hasta la sala y nos sentamos.

"ya le he enviado los resultados de Bella a Carlisle" pude ver como bajaba la mirada. –"aparentemente son realmente malos" pensé que era imposible pero sentí que el puñal aun más profundo. Pude ver como Alice hacia un gesto de dolor. Yo enterré mi rostro entre las manos que estaban apoyadas en mis rodillas

"que ha dicho Carlisle?" pregunte con la cabeza aun en mis manos. Sentí la mano de mi hermana en mi hombro pero no me moví, los ojos me ardían otra vez.

"ellos ya han salido hacia aquí" levante la cabeza lentamente. –" según Esme estarán aquí tal vez para la media noche"

"quienes vienen?" pregunte sin animo

"todos, hasta Rosalie" asentí con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"voy..voy a estar en mi habitación" dije mientras salía rápidamente de la sala.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, me había quedado tirado en el sofá negro de mi habitación pensando en todo. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de que mi padre regresara, tal vez el podría ayudarme a salir de esta confusión tan grande en la que me encontraba, habían demasiadas cosas por decidir. Unas voces que provenían de abajo me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, me levante rápidamente y me bote por las escaleras.

"Edward" dijo apremiante mi madre mientras se apresuraba para abrasarme. –"¿como estas cariño?" no respondí su pregunta, y pude ver como un gesto de dolor cruzo por su rostro.

"hijo" saludo mi padre dándome un gran abrazo, al igual que Emmet, la única que simplemente me dio un hola fue Rosalie.

"creo que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar" les dije guiándolos hasta el comedor. Me senté a la cabeza, mis padres a mi derecha, Alice justo a mi izquierda con Jasper y Emmet y Rosalie al otro extremo de la mesa.

"Ya sabes algo más sobre m.. sobre Bella?" pregunte con la mirada clavada en mis manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa. Carlisle suspiro profundamente.

"aun..aun no sabemos que es exactamente" hizo una pausa y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con un leve susurro. " es grave Edward, es muy grave" su voz se rompió.

"Como es posible que no sepan que demonios tiene Bella?" pregunto Alice un poco alterada, Jasper puso la mano sobre su hombro, su respiración se calmo un poco. El rostro de Carlisle era sombrío, podía darme cuenta cuanto le afectaba no saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba con Bella.

" yo..yo no … no se que pasa Alice, en todos mis años de existencia jamás había visto algo como esto, no solo es un cáncer muy poderoso sino que está avanzando demasiado rápido." Puse las manos sobre mi cara, escuchar eso me estaba destrozando por dentro.

"no te preocupes Edward, estoy seguro de que mi papa no va a descansar, hasta que averiguemos que es lo que le pasa¿ verdad?" dijo Emmet, yo levante la cabeza para verle y aunque el tenia una gran sonrisa, esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos

"claro que no" respondió Carlisle con voz firme.-" podrá ser difícil, pero no imposible, de alguna manera descubriremos que es, aunque…no s.."

"que pasa?" le pregunte serio, el suspiro nuevamente.

"mira hijo, ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo, entre más rápido sepamos que es lo que pasa, mas pronto podremos encontrar algún medio para ayudarla" yo asentí rápidamente. – " bueno .. pues, eso nos lleva al segundo punto" agacho la mirada un poco. Pude leer claro en su mente cual era el segundo punto.

"yo..yo no..yo no lo sé aun" dije un poco nervioso

"entiendo que sea una decisión difícil hijo, pero también sé que es una decisión que solo tú puedes tomar, todos te ayudaremos a pensar en todas las opciones pero tú eres quien tiene la última palabra". Odiaba pensar eso, sabía que no era una responsabilidad que yo quisiera, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

"de que hablan?" pregunto Emmet extrañado, yo solo mire a mi padre.

"estamos considerando cual es.." suspiro " cuál es la mejor manera para que Bella se entere de nuestro regreso, es algo que debemos pensar muy bien, hay varias opciones pero no queremos que ella se lleve un gran disgusto"

"sea cual sea la manera en que lo hagamos estoy segura que el disgusto será enorme" replicó Rosalie al final de la mesa.

"rosa…" empezó a reprenderla Esme pero tuve que interrumpirla.

"No..no ella tiene razón" dolía admitirlo pero sabía que era verdad, llegados a este punto sabia que ella no nos querría de nuevo en su vida, no me querría después de lo que le había hecho. Todo nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

"bien" repuso finalmente Jasper. –" cuáles son las opciones" todos nos miramos.

"podríamos aparecer todos juntos "empezó Alice –"tal vez podría aparecer solamente Edward; se puede hacer en algún lugar público o podemos aparecer cuando se encuentre sola"

"habrá que pensar en los pros y contras de cada opción" dijo mi padre.

"Siempre hay una quinta opción" repuso Rosalie con la voz apagada, todos la miramos extrañados.

"podríamos no aparecer en su vida" mis hermanos y yo le lanzamos una mirada fulminante, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que era tal vez la opción que más le convendría a Bella.

"Claro que eso no es una opción" le grito Alice. –"estás loca si piensas que la vamos a dejar sola"

"y en que demonios le va a ayudar que volvamos a su vida, vamos Edward tu sabes que es verdad"

"Rosalie tiene razón" todos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos. –" pero no lo haremos, debo admitir que aunque tal vez sería mejor para Bella, soy demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir otra vez"

"de que rayos estás hablando?. Claro que la vamos a ayudar Edward, sea como sea encontraremos la manera, además de verdad Rosalie si no tienes nada inteligente que decir por favor lárgate de aquí" Rosalie se levanto de la silla y Carlisle tuvo que interrumpir la discusión.

"hey" grito –"todo el mundo se calma, esto no nos ayuda en nada" todos se sentaron nuevamente y el miro a Rosalie. " hija, entiendo que Bella no sea de tu agrado, pero ella es par.. es parte de la familia, para mí es como otra hija" su voz se quebró.

"si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo hija, nadie te juzga" le dijo calmadamente Esme, ella solo agacho la mirada. –" bien, a mi parecer lo mejor sería hacerlo cuando este sola"

"mm… no lo sé mama, podría asustarse más si esta sola, tal vez si hay más gente alrededor eso la obligue a pensar bien las cosas y estar un poco más calmada" dijo Jasper.

"tal vez tengas razón" le respondió mi madre.

"que creen que sea más prudente?. Que la enfrentemos todos o que sea Edward quien vaya y hable con ella?" pregunto Emmet y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

"yo…. Preferiría ir yo solo" no sabía cuál sería su reacción pero tampoco sabía cuál sería la mía.

"estas seguro hijo?" pregunto Carlisle.

"no" de eso si estaba seguro.

"yo también creo que es lo mejor, como también creo que es mejor que lo hagas a solas" repuso finalmente. Yo asentí

"cual crees que sea su reacción?" me pregunto Jasper, yo baje la mirada.

" lo..no lo sé Jasper, lo más probable es que le diga a su novio" me dolió decirlo. –" que venga y me parta la cara".

"nue… nuevo novio?" la voz de Carlisle sonaba bastante sorprendida.

"ese es otro tema importante que debemos hablar, creo que eso solo nos va a complicar las cosas, mi Be.. Bella está saliendo con uno de los perros licántropos de La Push".

"demonios" repuso Emmet. –" no puedo creer que Bella este con un perro, de hecho no esperaba que estuviera con nadie"

"y que querías Emmet, que se quedara esperando para siempre al maldito y estúpido vampiro que le rompió el corazón" estaba casi gritando así que respire para calmarme. –"todo esto es mi culpa" dije finalmente.

"claro que no es tu culpa, además yo no creo que Bella sepa la verdad de Black, seguro ya se habría alejado de él" Dijo Jasper, como se notaba que no la conocía.

"en todo caso eso es algo de lo que me encargare personalmente si hace falta" no permitiría que ese imbécil me impidiera ayudarla.

"Edward, no podemos iniciar una guerra con los licántropos" dijo Carlisle

"si hace falta lo haremos, por lo menos yo lo hare" claro que lo haría

"claro que lo haremos" dijo Alice. –"ese lobo tiene que ser demasiado estúpido para no suponer el riesgo que Bella está corriendo estando a su lado, los de su tipo y sobre todo los de su edad son bastante inestables el menor descuido de su parte podría costarle…. Todo" me recorrió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo, porque demonios no habrá podido conseguir a alguien normal, alguien como no sé .. Newton, lo odiaba profundamente pero por lo menos con él estaría a salvo.

"ahora lo importante es la salud de Bella, el doctor Gerandy me comento que ella no había querido decirle nada a Charlie y eso es algo que me preocupa, en este momento ella está sola, no creo que se lo haya dicho a su.. a su novio, ella no puede estar sola, sus crisis pueden suceder en cualquier momento, lo más prudente seria que sus padres lo supieran" hablo Carlisle con preocupación notoria. Era de suponerse que ella no quería que nadie se enterara, así era ella, intentando no preocupar a nadie.

"por ahora eso es su decisión y debemos respetarla, lo importante es que ella sepa que no está sola, nos tiene a nosotros" dijo Alice apretando mi mano izquierda entre las suyas, yo le sonríe sin ánimo.

"¿Así que como lo vamos a hacer?" pregunto Carlisle y todos me miraron nuevamente. No sabía si era lo correcto o no pero igual ya lo había decidido.

"bien pues… lo hare yo solo, lo hare cuando este sola" ya estaba decidido así lo haría, esta charla con mi familia me había ayudado a decidirlo.

"me parece lo mejor" me dijo mi padre. –"debes estar preparado para su peor reacción hijo" claro que lo estaba. Me levante y él me abrazo levemente.

"ahora queda la pregunta más importante" dijo Emmet. –"cuando lo vas a hacer?" mi padre apoyo su mano en mi hombro, yo sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo así que entre más rápido mejor.

"esta misma semana" murmure. –" Sería bueno que lo supiera por mi y no porque su no.. su novio se lo contara, estoy seguro que las personas de La Push ya saben de nuestro regreso,… es mas tal vez lo haga mañana mismo"

Jacob pov

"Jacob... ya es tarde, tengo que regresar" me dijo cuando terminamos de jugar.

"está bien, deja que me cambie y te llev.."

"no. no es necesario yo puedo irme sola"

"no seas boba deja que t.." me interrumpió nuevamente

"No. no seas bobo tu Jacob, yo puedo irme sola" Algo malo pasaba, ella nunca me había hablado así, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se borro inmediatamente. me tomo el rostro entre las manos.

-"te llamo en cuanto llegue está bien? quédate aquí con los chicos, se la están pasando muy bien" me sentí aliviado cuando me hablo así

"está bien, pero llámame en cuanto llegues por favor" le dije y ella me beso

"nos vemos mañana" le dije mientras me alejaba. ya me había despedido de todos bueno de casi todos, Emily y Leah seguían platicando en la casa y le pedí a Sam que me disculpara con Emily por irme sin despedirme.

Fui rápido a darme una ducha, estaba realmente estresado, no había querido decirle nada a Bella, pero pude ver que sus pestañas estaban mojadas, me pregunto porque habría llorado, yo no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?. Apoye los brazos en la pared y deje que el agua bajara por mi espalda por varios minutos.

"Jacob , date prisa Sam quiere hablar con nosotros" me grito Paul desde afuera de mi cuarto.

"salgo en un minuto" le grite. Salí rápido y me puse una camiseta azul y unos jeans, no me puse zapatos y Salí aun con la toalla en mi mano, secando las gotas que escurrían de mi pelo. Todos estaban sentados en la sala en silencio.

"wow, que sucede, quien murió?" pregunte extrañado mientras me sentaba

"Jacob, ayer que estuvimos de guardia por el bosque, notamos algo que realmente nos preocupo" me dijo Sam, yo lo mire extrañado.

"parece ser que..pues .. ha regresado Jacob"

"a que te refieres con que han regresado, más bien a quienes te refieres?"

"los.. los Cullen" sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado una patada en el estomago, el solo escuchar ese maldito apellido hacia que se me revolvieran la tripas.

"Pe..per..com..no entien…por que saben que son ellos, está bien que últimamente hemos sentido el olor de algún chupasangre pero como" tuve que respirar profundamente –"como sabes que son ellos"

"aun no estamos seguros Jacob, pero no se te hace demasiado extraño la cantidad de animales muertos que hemos encontrado, tu sabes bien que si fueran otro tipo de vampiros no estarían cazando exactamente venados" mis manos empezaron a temblar. Era por eso que lloraba Bella, acaso ya lo sabía, acaso había hablado con ese maldito, debía ser por eso, por que otra razón, pero porque maldita sea, porque tenía que regresar justo ahora cuando todo estaba tan bien con mi bonita.

"demonios" susurre sin darme cuenta.

"igual aun no estamos seguros" dijo Emily –"les dije que no tenían porque alarmarlo así, tal vez no sean ellos"

"bueno y si son?" me pregunto Leah –"que va a pasar con tu novia?" Dijo la última palabra la dijo con tono de burla, yo la mate con la mirada.

"que con ella?" le respondí grosero

"wow… realmente eres estúpido" se burlo –"que crees que va a pasar cuando sea un hecho su regreso, crees que ella te va a preferir a ti antes que a su amada sanguijuela"

"cállate Leah" le grito Seth.

"si, mejor cállate ya que no tienes nada inteligente que decir" le dijo Sam, y la sonrisa burlona desapareció inmediatamente de su maldita cara.

" como dijo Emily, aun no estamos seguros Jake, pero debemos ser cuidadosos"

"entiendo" le dije

" ella no te ha comentado nada?"- no me lo había dicho de frente pero podía darme cuenta de que era verdad, sus lagrimas me lo confirmaron. "no..no me ha dicho nada" respondí sin ánimo.

"no nos apresuremos, solo pensé que debías saberlo Jacob, pero tendremos que esperar, no podemos cruzar el límite de la reserva para ir a buscarlos y mientras ellos no la crucen no tenemos más remedio que esperar" yo asentí una vez

"descansemos ahora, mañana saldremos a ver que encontramos, Jacob sería bueno que tu estuvieras pendiente de Bella, si son ellos tal vez intenten acercarse a ella" sentí como las manos me temblaban nuevamente

"yo no voy a dejar que eso suceda" gruñí

"cálmate por favor de nada nos ayuda que te pongas así"

"Estoy bien" mentí. Todos salieron rápido de la casa, Billy salió también, dijo que tenía algo que comprar en el pueblo pero a mí me pareció como que quería darme un tiempo a solas lo cual le agradecí, sentía que si alguien me decía cualquier cosa iba a explotar. Como era lógico no pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve dando vueltas en la cama de un lado para el otro sin lograr pegar ojo.

"ella no me mentiría" me dije a mi mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez, seguro ella me diría algo si supiera que se trata de ellos, ella me lo diría; seguro estaba llorando por alguna otra razón, tal vez se sentía enferma – ese pensamiento no me hizo sentirme mucho mejor- pero no podía ser eso ella jamás me ocultaría algo así. Bella jamás me traicionaría de esa manera.

Me levante muy temprano y decidí ir a correr un poco a la playa para despejarme la mente, sabía que era cierto lo que me había dicho Sam, tenía que estar más pendiente de Bella, pero aun era muy temprano para ir a su casa, quería invitarla a algún lado, necesitaba distraerla y distraerme a mí mismo más que nada.

Regrese rápido a casa y antes que hacer cualquier cosa llame a su casa. No tuve que esperar mucho para tener respuesta, me contesto casi de inmediato una voz que aunque fatigada para mí era el sonido más dulce del mundo.

"bueno" Respondió mi bella

"hola Bella"

"oh... hola Jake" . Auch… que demonios fue eso, ni siquiera disimulo la decepción de escuchar mi voz

"¿como estas? que tal noche pasaste?" le pregunte extrañado

"bien bien gracias y tu como estas?"

"bien, no te he despertado verdad?" tal vez había sido así y por eso estaba de mal genio

"no no no ya me había levantado hace bastante" respondió, decidí acortarle el tema e invitarle de una vez

"bien, y tienes algún plan para hoy, o te gustaría salir conmigo" le pregunte un tanto asustado debo confesar

"claro, ¿a donde quieres ir?" eso me alivio un poco

"pues esta tarde tengo que hacer guardia un rato, pero después podemos ir a donde tú quieras" no tenia guardia pero quería hablar primero con Sam para saber si había algo nuevo.

"si claro, me parece perfecto, nos vemos en algún lado en especial?" me sorprendió que me dijera eso, ella sabía que yo iría por ella

"no no espérame, yo paso por ti" le dije

"está bien"

"pasare por eso de las 3 pm" e

"okay nos vemos entonces"

"está bien" le conteste, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, después de unos cuantos segundos tuve que decirle lo obvio -"te quiero" le dije finalmente. Tal vez se lo dije muy tarde porque lo siguiente que escuche fue como me colgó. Me quede con el teléfono en la mano durante unos segundos mirando hacia la nada.

"hijo ya has regresado" me dijo Billy sacándome de mis no muy buenos pensamientos.

"ehh..eh si papa" le dije colgando rápidamente.

"como te sientes?" me pregunto muy normal.

"bien supongo"

"quieres algo de desayunar?"

"no no papa gracias pero me voy a dar un baño, no tengo hambre, además tengo que ir a buscar a Sam" note como se me fruncía el ceño sin quererlo al recordar el tema que tenía que tratar con él.

"oh, está bien"

"gracias igual" le dije mientras salía hacia mi cuarto

Me tarde más de lo que hubiera querido en alistarme, creo que aun estaba en un estado de aletargamiento que no me permitía actuar de manera normal, y lo peor de todo es que no habían noticias nuevas, simplemente el mismo rastro anterior que no conducía a ningún lado, sin saber muy bien porque debía reconocer que eso me aliviaba un poco. Que clase de monstruo era yo, en mi subconsciente había un aparte de mí que prefería que fuera alguna amenaza para Bella y no ninguno de los miembros de esa familia.

Tenía muy claro que si era algo que atentara contra el bienestar de mi bonita yo daría mi vida si fuera necesario para protegerla, pero si eran ellos…-sacudí la cabeza para zafarme del pensamiento sin lograrlo- supongo que mas que ira lo que tenia era miedo, me aterrorizaba pensar que el.. regresara a su vida y que las palabras de Leah fueran ciertas.

Ya eran casi las 3 en punto cuando golpee su puerta un poco nervioso. No me dio ni siquiera tiempo de saludarla, cuando se abrió la puerta Bella se lanzo contra mí y me abrazo por la cintura, obviamente esto me puso el corazón a mil.

"ho..hola mi bonita" le dije sorprendido, suspire y pude notar un asqueroso olor en el ambiente, no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado

"estas bien" le pregunte.

"hola". me respondió sin mirarme, su cabeza aun estaba apoyada en mi pecho.

"si, si si estoy bien" me dijo y se alejo rápidamente de mi, pero conservo una de mis manos y me llevo con ella hacia la sala.

"voy por mi bolso, espérame aquí" le sonreí amablemente y me senté en el sofá. Aun estaba nervioso por el abrazo – que tonto- pensé mientras sonreía moviendo la cabeza lentamente

"lista" gritó cuando bajaba por las escaleras

"bien" me levante del sofá -"a donde quieres ir" le pregunte

"no se tu dime"

"podemos ir primero a comer algo y después podemos ir a caminar un rato"

"perfecto , vamos" me dijo y salió rápidamente sin me quede adentro un rato, no entendía que pasaba, primero me abrazaba y después me ignoraba.

"Jacob" le escuche gritar, Salí lentamente sin estar seguro de que era lo que pasaba, me quede mirándola con expresión de sorpresa

"que?" Me pregunto cortantemente mientras caminaba hacia el auto, intente alcanzarla para abrirle la puerta pero ella me gano, se metió al carro sin permitirme que la ayudara, me quede un rato ahí parado al lado de la puerta del copiloto y después le di la vuelta para entrar. Me senté y no pude evitar mirarla no entendía que demonios estaba pasando; suspiré y encendí el auto. Todo el camino estuvo lleno de ese silencio incomodo, algunas veces le lanzaba miradas por el espejo esperando que no se diera cuenta, quise decirle algo pero no me atreví. Ella no dejo de mirar por la ventana en ningún momento

"te parece bien este restaurante?" pregunte algo nervioso mientras estacionaba frente a uno de los restaurantes a los que habíamos ido en algunas ocasiones.

"eh.. si si esta bien" me dijo secamente. -"tu estaciona el auto yo voy entrando" no pude responderle nada cuando abrió la puerta y se alejo rápidamente. Entro al restaurante y yo no lo podía creer. Cuando entre pude ver que Bella estaba sentada en una mesa rodeada de personas, note que ya había ordenado su cena.

"espero que no te moleste, ya pedí lo mío" me dijo sin mirarme.

"ohh... no no hay problema, Bella, no quieres cambiar de mesa, allá al fondo hay unas un poco mas... intimas" nunca nos habíamos hecho en un lugar así de público, pensé que a ella le gustaba más la privacidad así que por eso se lo pregunte.

"a mí me gusta esta pero si tu quieres" aparentemente no le gustaba tanto como creía. Suspire

"no no aquí está bien...supongo" le dije sin ánimo mientras me sentaba. Tenía que saber que le pasaba, pero no quería decir nada de lo que me arrepintiera. Así que le pregunte lo más obvio.

"te sientes bien mi bonita?" le dije con un tono muy suave mientras tomaba su mano, pensé que tal vez la alejaría pero en vez de eso volteo su mano y apretó la mía, me sonrió levemente.

"claro que estoy bien" me sonrió amablemente - "y como te fue hoy en la guardia?" de repente no parecía tan seca.

"bien, pues hubo algo..." no pude decirlo todo, tal vez si sacaba el tema a colación ella diría algo, o bueno más que decirlo lo mostraría, ella nunca había sido buena para mentirme así que pensé que sería una buena manera de saber a que iba todo esto, si se ponía nerviosa de manera extraña, ya tendría mi respuesta.

"que paso Jake?" me alentó algo preocupada

"no te preocupes, es solo que hoy.. mientras estábamos de guardia sentimos ese ... olor" note que se tensionaba su mano entre la mía. –demonios- acaso si lo sabía y por eso se ponía así

"que olor?" me pregunto pero mis manos ya estaban empezando a temblar.

"Jake cálmate" me apretó la mano fuertemente-"de que olor hablas?" insistió. Yo respire profundo y me calme.

"algún asqueroso chupasangre anda por aquí" se lo dije clavando la mirada en la mesa pero levanté los ojos lo suficiente para ver como se ponía pálida.

"va..va vampiros" tartamudeo. Yo levante la cabeza y la mire seriamente

"es uno que jamás ha estado aquí, es un olor nuevo" mentí a medias, para nosotros casi todos olían igual de asqueroso, no sé porque pero note de inmediato en su rostro algo, no era la vergüenza porque la hubiera descubierto o la alegría de que esos malditos regresaran, era algo más profundo pude ver y sentir su miedo, ella se estremeció notablemente, tal vez no era lo que pensábamos, ella debía pensar que era alguien que suponía un peligro para ella.

"no te preocupes Bells, tu sabes que yo jamás permitiría que nada malo te pase, sea lo que sea yo estoy aquí" le dije seriamente

"Jake.." intento interrumpirme

"Bella, mientras yo esté aquí, no hay nada absolutamente nada que pueda lastimarte, si es necesario yo doy mi vida por ti" no decía más que la verdad, yo sería capaz de dar lo que fuera por ella.

"Jake no digas eso por favor" puso sus pulgares sobre mis labios para evitar que siguiera hablando era como si de alguna manera esas palabras la asustaran mas. Yo sujete sus manos y bese ambas palmas antes de apoyarlas contra mis mejillas, después sujete su rostro entre mis manos y apoye mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Sabía que no me mentía, así no me lo hubiera dicho sabía que su expresión habría sido otra.

"te quiero mi Bella" le dije sin pensarlo con su rostro cerca al mío" si te quiero tanto ahora no me imagino como será cuando me imprime de ti" tal vez debí pensarlo mejor para decir eso, pero después de todo ella lo sabía, no era como que nunca hubiéramos hablado respecto a eso. No alcanzo a responderme nada cuando su celular nos interrumpió.

"discúlpame Jake" me dijo y yo le sonreí -"hola?" contesto.

"bien gracias" respondió de nuevo y se me alejo al baño, no me pareció raro pues en el sitio donde estábamos había un gran ruido. Ella no tardo mucho e regresar

"está todo bien?" le pregunte

"eh.. si era la señora Newton, necesitaba saber donde había dejado unos recibos" eso era una mentira, la mire extrañado pero no dije nada

"quieres ir a dar una vuelta?" le pregunte

"la verdad me duele un poco la cabeza Jake, ¿te molestaría que nos fuéramos a la casa?" eso no sonaba para nada a mentira, la verdad si la notaba un poco pálida, no sabía si era por lo que le había acabado de decir.

"no no no hay problema, estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado

"si es solo una pequeña jaqueca, supongo que estoy nerviosa" yo sonreí, supongo que si había sido mi culpa.

Me sorprendió que Bella me hiciera seguir cuando llegamos a su casa. Ella se sentó en la sala y yo me senté a su lado, intente pasarle el brazo por encima pero ella no muy disimuladamente se alejo un poco, la mire serio pero nuevamente no dije nada. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado en el sofá cuando sentimos la patrulla deteniéndose fuera de la casa.

"hola chicos" saludo Charlie al entrar.

"hola papa"

"hola Charlie" le salude sin animo

"dios sí que hace frio" Bella me miro al mismo tiempo que yo la mire a ella y sonreímos. Me gustaba saber que a mi lado Bella no sentía ese frio al que se refería Charlie

"vaya que si" dije burlonamente. Escuche como bella lanzaba una risita por lo bajo

"que han hecho hoy, se divirtieron?" grito

"eh si papá, fuimos a comer algo, tú tienes hambre? quieres que te prepare algo?" dijo Bella levantándose rápidamente del sofá

"no no ya he comido algo, eh.. hija creo que mañana tendré que ir a trabajar, estamos realmente ocupados, aparentemente el animal que ataco tanta gente el año pasado regreso". Se sentó aun más rápido de lo que se había levantado

"ha si?" pregunte con expresión seria

"aparentemente, se han encontrado algunos cadáveres de animales, y me preocupa que esa cosa se acerque de nuevo al pueblo"

"Jake. sería prudente que le avisaras a tu gente, para evitar cosas" yo asentí.

"seguro" le dije

"bueno chicos, yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar mucho, buenas noches" dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

"buenas noches" contestamos bella y yo al mismo tiempo, por la forma en que se había tensionado sabia que ella tenía miedo, probablemente por Charlie, sentí como se estremecía y no dude en abrazarla, ella no se alejo esta vez, acomodo en mi pecho, yo le di un sube beso en la coronilla de la cabeza..

"no te preocupes Bella, ya te dije que a ti no te va a pa..." empecé pero me interrumpió

"no estoy preocupada por mi Jake, no te das cuenta de que Charlie va a estar por ahí a lo Van Helsin sin saberlo,nuevamente va a estar por ahí cazando vampiros, si algo le pasa" claro que se preocupaba por él.

"y tú crees que nosotros vamos a permitir que algo malo le pase, todos los chicos y especialmente yo voy a estar pendiente de el Bells" claro que lo haríamos, tome su menton para hacer que me mirara. -"Ustedes son nuestra familia ahora, nosotros protegemos a la familia" no había duda de esto

"eres lo mas importante en mi vida Bella, y la entregaría sin pensarlo dos veces solo para que tu estés bien" tal vez eso la haría sentirse mejor, esa noche no había podido controlar mucho mi bocaza. Note como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ella parpadeo fuerte y ninguna se derramo. Me acerque lentamente a ella le di un suave beso y le susurre nuevamente sin pensarlo mucho

"te amo" después tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese de verdad, apasionadamente, sentí como sus dedos se enroscaban en mi camisa a la altura de mi pecho, yo sujete su cabello delicadamente, bella se alejo de mi un segundo para tomar aire, los dos jadeamos un momento pero inmediatamente me apodere nuevamente de su boca, sin pensarlo puse mi mano derecha en su espalda, justo debajo de su camisa, su piel estaba fría y se estremeció cuando la toque, paso sus brazos por mi cuello, no podía creer que me estuviera arriesgando a que Charlie bajara y me metiera un balazo, lo cierto es que esta era la segunda vez que Bella y yo nos permitíamos llegar tan lejos, recordé esa primera vez en Phoenix y esta vez el que se estremeció fui yo. Un segundo después, el estruendo de una piedra entrando por la ventana hizo que Bella se alejara de mi gritando, si no hubiera tenido tan buenos reflejos, seguro esa piedra me hubiera roto la cabeza. Aun jadeando un poco corrí hacia la puerta, Bella intento seguirme pero el indique que se quedará en la casa.

"Bella, Jake están bien?" grito Charlie

"Ehh... nos..no se qu.. la piedra ..la ventana" Bella no podía ni hablar. Cuando Salí pude ver que el parabrisas de mi coche estaba totalmente roto.

"oh no no no no mierda" grite mientras contemplaba mi auto, tenía las manos entre mi cabello y caminaba de un lado a otro. Ese maldito olor estaba de nuevo allí.

"hijo que pasa?" pregunto Charlie mientras buscaba con una linterna entre los árboles.

"mierda" grite de nuevo mientras pateaba una piedra. –"maldita sanguijuela" pensé

"Jake cálmate que pasa?" me dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a mí, siguió mi mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado al coche. Me abrazo fuertemente, eso me hizo calmarme un poco y darme cuenta que un vampiro había estado allí, tal vez me hubiera preocupado más por el hecho de no haber estado seguro que ya estaría demasiado lejos.

"Cálmate Jake" me dijo nuevamente

"que demonios paso?" pregunto Charlie aun buscando en los arboles

"ya no busques mas Charlie, ya se han ido" claro que se habían ido, Bella me miro y tomo mi rostro en sus manos agachando mi mirada

"cálmate, por favor" se veía asustada, tal vez yo la estaba asustando aun mas, respire y la abrace.

"estas bien" le pregunte cuando estuve más calmado.

"aja, lamento lo de tu auto" me dijo, yo suspire frustrado

"malditos" susurre y ella me volteo a ver.

"chicos mejor entramos, Jacob tiene razón, quien quiera que hizo esto ya está muy lejos" Bella camino hacia la casa pero yo me quede allí parado, así que se devolvió y me tomo de la mano para llevarme adentro.

"será mejor que te quedes Jake, llamare a Billy para contarle lo sucedido, no quiero que te vayas a esta hora después de lo que paso"

"no te preocupes Charlie, la verdad preferiría irme" claro que prefería irme, e ese momento estaba demasiado enojado, quería salir a seguir el rastro

"de ninguna manera hijo, no voy a dejar que te arriesgues"

"no es necesario de ve..." empecé

"claro que es necesario" me interrumpió inmediatamente -"te vas a quedar aquí y no se discute mas el tema" puse los ojos en blanco, sabía que ella no me dejaría ir así.

Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con que me quedara, Charlie arreglo el sofá para que yo pasara la noche allí, aunque claro que no iba a poder dormir por segunda noche consecutiva.

Era de madrugada cuando pude sentir a Bella gritando, me bote por las escaleras rápidamente y entre a su habitación. Ella estaba en la cama jadeando cubierta en sudor, me pregunte porque Charlie no se había levantado, luego recordé que Bella me había contado de sus repetidas pesadillas de antes, también me había contado que después de un tiempo él había dejado de venir a ver que le pasaba.

"tranquila mi bonita" le dije mientras me apresuraba a abrazarla, ella se lanzo sobre mí jadeando y sollozando, me abrazo tan fuerte como lo había hecho por la tarde.

"Jake…" dijo sollozando con la cara enterrada en mi pecho

"tranquila mi amor aquí estoy" le dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama, ella se acomodo de tal forma que paso sus brazos fuerte por mi cintura y se sentó en mi regazo, yo la abrace fuerte y me mecí hacia adelanta y hacia atrás intentando arrullarla.

"shh… todo está bien bonita" seguía meciéndola en mis brazos. Ella no paraba de llorar.

"perd.. perdóname" decía una y otra vez con la cabeza metida en mi pecho. "lo siento"

"shh.. Bella, cálmate por favor" estaba empezando a preocuparme. De un momento a otro empezó a temblar como si estuviera en medio de la nieve sin ropa.

"ahh" se quejo y yo tome su rostro en mis manos note que la nariz le sangraba, de inmediato mi corazón de detuvo, eso fue como una sensación de dejavu, recordé aquella noche en La Push cuando la había visto retorcerse del dolor entre mis manos sin que yo pudiera ayudarla.

Ella de repente se levanto de mi regazo y fue hacia su mesita de noche, tomo una caja de pañuelos faciales y se puso unos debajo de la nariz.

"be.. bella estas bien?" le pregunte angustiado mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella se alejo y se sentó en el borde de la cama y se hecho hacia atrás, yo me senté a su lado.

"si Jake estoy bien, no te preocupes" tanteo con la mano sobre la cama intentando alcanzarme, yo la tome entre mis dos manos.

"estas segura?" aun mi voz destilaba la angustia y preocupación, ella se sentó aun sujetando el papel debajo de su nariz.

"si¡" me sonrió –"solo se me ha subido la presión es todo"

"estas segura?" volví a preguntarle, ella apretó mi mano

"segura Jake, perdóname por preocuparte, yo estoy bien" note como clavaba la mirada al suelo, pero ya se veía mejor así que me calme. Ella fue hacia el baño a limpiarse la cara pero me hizo prometer que me quedaría allí esperándola, no tardo mucho cuando regreso si se veía muuuuucho mejor. Se acostó al lado mío y se acurruco dándome la espalda, levanto su mano izquierda y yo puse la mía sobre la suya, ella me jalo suavemente y puso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, entrelazo los dedos de nuestras manos, yo pase mi brazo derecho por debajo de su cuello para que se acomodara, ella se corrió hacia mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, ahora tomo mis dos manos, las apretó fuerte entre las suyas y las beso.

"gracias" me susurro, yo la apreté mas fuerte contra mi pecho, bese su oreja y le susurre suavemente

"duérmete mi amor" no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando sentí que los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar, definitivamente en los brazos de mi bonita me olvidaba de cualquier angustia, de cualquier preocupación, así que el sonido de su respiración me sirvió de arrullo mientras me quedaba profundamente dormido.


	5. Adios al sol

**CAPITULO 5**

**Adiós al sol…**

**Bella's POV**

Tal como lo había supuesto no podía dormirme, estuve dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, a la media noche me asome por las escaleras para asegurarme de que Jacob seguía en la casa, al asegurarme que era así me devolví al cuarto, estuve otra vez dando vueltas, pensando en todo. Por cualquier lado que se viera mi futuro lo único seguro era que no iba a ser demasiado largo, si no me mataba Victoria, lo haría esta maldita enfermedad, aunque no creo que el cáncer tenga tiempo de acabar con mi patética existencia, una vez que alejara a Jacob de mi vida sabía que volvería a desmoronarme en pedazos, el vacio en mi pecho terminaría matándome de dolor; ante estas perspectivas concluí que lo mejor sería que Victoria me encontrara y me matara, ninguna tortura que me aplicara podría ser tan dolorosa como la idea si quiera de tener que vivir agonizando por el cáncer, o peor aun el dolor de vivir sin el ultimo pedacito de corazón que me quedaba, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado pensando, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo mis ojos se cerraron, cuando se abrieron yo estaba en medio del bosque nuevamente, hacia ya tanto tiempo que no estaba en este lugar que se me hizo particularmente sombrío, estaba lloviznando levemente en medio del crepúsculo del bosque. Pude ver cuando me gire que la casa de Charlie estaba a mis espaldas, intente caminar hacia ella pero una pared invisible me impedía el paso, la golpee fuerte pero no parecía como que fuera a desaparecer pero no quería caminar hacia el bosque. De repente un estruendo parecido al choque de dos camiones seguido de un desgarrador aullido de dolor me hizo acurrucarme y taparme los oídos, ese aullido lo reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

"Jake..." susurre mientras me levantaba, sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a adentrarme en el bosque.

"Jake" grite una vez pero nadie me respondió, el único sonido que se escuchaba a hora era el de mis pisadas sobre el fango. Me quede quieta en la mitad del bosque cuando sentí una sombra que pasaba entre los arboles a mis espaldas, no podía mover las piernas, la respiración se me entrecorto, esperaba que en cualquier momento saliera algo y me matara, cerré los ojos y fue ahí cuando escuche de nuevo u grito de dolor, pero esta vez no se trataba de un aullido animal, era el grito de un humano, de mi humano, de mi Jake. Abrí los ojos nuevamente, y sin importarme nada camine hacia donde creía que había escuchado el sonido, empecé a correr mientras gritaba su nombre.

"Jake, Jake en donde estas" grite una y otra vez pero nadie me respondía. Me quede quieta otra vez esperando escuchar su voz otra vez, y así fue.

"Bella" grito la voz de Jake. –"Bella ayúdame" me suplicaba entre gritos de dolor notable.

"Jacob… Jake en donde estas?" seguí corriendo de donde provenía la voz. –"Jake, por favor respóndeme" seguía corriendo sin dirección precisa.-"Dios.. Jake, contéstame por favor" había empezado a sollozar.

"Bella, por favor Bella ayúdame" grito de nuevo y después grito de dolor, esta vez su voz fue más clara y pude notar de donde venia. Corrí hasta que llegue a un pequeño claro en mitad del bosque, pude ver a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer que me daba la espalda, ella estaba agachada.

"Jake?" grite y la mujer se levanto lentamente. Empecé a correr hacia ella, pero me detuve a unos cuantos metros al darme cuenta de que de su cabeza desprendía una larga cabellera color fuego, me quede helada. Se volteo lentamente y me miro con esa mirada sádica que tanto recordaba, note que en sus labios había un rastro de sangre que manchaba su menton. Había llegado mi momento, estaba segura de que ella no me dejaría seguir respirando por mucho mas, ella me sonrió malévolamente y en menos de una parpadeo estuvo delante de mí. Tenía su cara tan cerca que podía sentir su gélida respiración sobre la mía, paso la lengua por sus labios intentando quitar la sangre sin lograrlo.

No sentía las piernas, sabía que estaban allí porque las rodillas –supongo- temblaban tanto que chocaban entre sí. Victoria tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, se acerco lentamente hacia mí, se acerco tanto que nuestras narices se rozaban. Lo venia venir, en cualquier momento habría acabado todo, de repente ladeo mi cara y me beso en la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos y entonces deje de sentir su manos en mi rostro, pude sentir como una leve brisa alborotaba mis cabellos, abrí los ojos lentamente pero entonces ella ya se había ido. Exhale e inhale precipitadamente una y otra vez, tenía la mente totalmente bloqueada, la lluvia cayó más fuerte sobre mi rostro.

Intente aclararme la mente, empecé a buscar entre los arboles pero no tenia rastro de ella, cuando fije la vista hacia donde Victoria había estado agachada pude ver la figura de alguien tirado en el prado, me acerque lentamente con la piernas aun a punto de desmoronarse con cada paso que daba, el color bronceado de su piel me hizo recordar porque había llegado hasta ese punto.

"Jake" chille mientras me lanzaba hacia él, tome su rostro entre mis manos y con delicadeza hice girar su cuello para poder verlo. El corazón se me detuvo ante la imagen.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estos miraban hacia la nada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su rostro estaba golpeado, cuando quite la mano de su cuello me di cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre, puse la mano sobre su pecho y me di cuenta de que no respiraba, mi Jake no respiraba.

"Jak..Jake mírame" le susurre mientras tomaba su rostro de nuevo entre las manos, lo agite lentamente pero él no me respondió.

"Jake, por favor noma dejes, Jake…Jake por favor Jake no…" mi voz se había elevado, estaba gritando entre la respiración cortada.

"Jake" lo moví de nuevo pero no me respondía, las lágrimas me empañaban la vista. –"Jake, mírame Jake" nada.

"ayúdenme" empecé a gritar con la voz rota. –"por favor ayúdenme…Jake, Jake noma dejes por favor" ahora había empezado a moverlo más bruscamente, tome por los hombros y lo empecé a mover insistentemente, pero él no respondía, claro que no respondía mi Jake estaba muerto…

"Bella" susurro la voz de quien en mi vida pasada fuera mi razón de vivir, yo voltee inmediatamente al reconocerla, con los ojos aun anegados de lagrimas. Cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran negros, tanto como aquel primer día en el laboratorio. Me miraba con rabia, con odio.

"porque?" pregunto con la mandíbula tensa.

"Jake…" le susurre con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Cerró y abrió sus ojos rápidamente, pude ver un par de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"tú nos mataste" . Lo siguiente que vi fue el techo de mi habitación.

Entre el sudor y las lagrimas estaba tan mojada que parecía que alguien hubiera vertido un cubo de agua sobre mí, el grito que había dado al despertarme me dejo un ardor en la garganta. No podía respirar correctamente, sentía como si alguien estuviera parado sobre mi pecho, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, pude ver en la oscuridad a mi Jake, su rostro mostraba preocupación pero aun así apenas lo vi el peso sobre mi pecho se alejo. El avanzo hacia mi peor yo sin pensarlo me arroje sobre él y lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura, podía sentir su corazón latiendo en mis mejillas, podía sentirlo respirar, estaba vivo, estaba conmigo.

"Jake…" solloce contra su pecho.

"tranquila mi amor aquí estoy" me dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama, yo me moví sin dejar de abrazarlo y me senté en sus piernas, Jacob empezó a arrullarme con ternura.

"shh… todo está bien bonita" yo no podía dejar de llorar, había sido tan real ese sueño, lo habían lastimado por mi culpa, el pidió mi ayuda y yo no pude salvarlo.

.

"perdí.. perdóname" le dije una y otra vez sin mirarlo a los ojos . "lo siento"

"shh.. Bella, cálmate por favor" luego recordé el rostro de... de Edward, lleno de odio hacia mí, pero lo que me lleno de pánico en verdad fueron sus palabras –"tu nos mataste"- no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, y de repente una de mis particulares punzadas en la cabeza me saco del estado en que estaba.

"ahh" me queje sin intención de hacerlo, Jacob me tomo el rostro entre las manos y pude ver que su mirada estaba fija con preocupación en mi nariz, pude notar de inmediato como se tensionaba su cuerpo. No quería que se asustara así que me levante rápidamente y tome unos pañuelos faciales que estaban en mi mesita de noche. Saque algunos y me presione la nariz con estos

"be.. Bella estas bien?" me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me aleje rápido y me eche en la cama para intentar parar la hemorragia.

"si Jake estoy bien, no te preocupes" respondí rápido y busque con mi mano derecha sobre la cama para encontrar la suya, el se dio cuenta y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

"estas segura?" se notaba que estaba muy asustado. Yo me senté lentamente

"si¡" le sonreí levemente–"solo se me ha subido la presión es todo" mentí

"¿estas segura?" volvió a preguntar, yo o quería que él se preocupara por mí, apreté su mano fuerte.

"segura Jake, perdóname por preocuparte, yo estoy bien" no pude sostenerle la mirada aunque ya me sentía mejor, la cabeza estaba empezando a parar de dar vueltas. Salí hacia el baño para lavar mi cara con agua fría, esto de verdad me ayudo a sentirme mejor, no quise demorarme mucho para que Jake no sospechara nada, le había pedido que me esperara en el cuarto, después de esa horrible pesadilla no quería que se alejara de mi. Me acurruque en la cama dándole la espalda y busque su mano cuando la encontré lo jale hacia mí para que me abrazara, entrelace nuestros dedos, el rápidamente paso su brazo debajo de mi cabeza para que yo me recostara en su hombro, era increíblemente cómodo estar así con él, yo me corrí más hacia él para sentirlo más cerca de mí. Tome ahora sus dos manos y las bese suavemente

.

"gracias" le dije en un susurro el me apretó aun más hacia él, me beso la oreja haciéndome estremecer y me susurro también.

"duérmete mi amor" eso era lo último que quería, no quería dormir, no quería volver a soñar. Este sueño me había terminado de abrir los ojos, tenía que alejarme de Jake aunque con él se fuera el ultimo pedazo de mi corazón, sabía que yo sufriría mucho pero también sabía que prefería que fuera yo y no el, me daba terror pensar que la maldita de Victoria se atreviera a lastimarlo, al igual quela idea de verlo sufrir mientras me ve muriendo por el cáncer, el no se merece eso, esta sería seguramente la última noche que me permitiera tenerlo así de cerca a mí, esta sería la última noche que estaría entera, después de esa noche, seguramente volvería a derrumbarme en pedazos, lo cual me llevaba a mi segunda preocupación "Charlie" yo tampoco iba a permitir que el sufriera por mi causa, por eso solo me quedaba arreglar los detalles de mi plan. El solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo estremecer, pensar que no volvería a tener a Jake entre mis brazos, pensar que las personas a las que amo van a pensar que yo estoy en la universidad cuando en verdad solo estoy escondida en algún lugar pasando los últimos días de mi vida sola. Al menos así ellos no tendrían que sufrir conmigo durante ese tiempo de agonía, claro que sufrirían cuando se enteraran de mi muerte pero sin duda no sería igual. Ahora de cierta manera me alegraba de que los Cullen se hubieran alejado de mi, está claro que … que él nunca me quiso, me pregunto que habría hecho al enterarse de mi enfermedad, tal vez hubiera accedido a convertirme pero solo por lastima, o tal vez lo más probable era que me dejara morir, no creo que quisiera tenerme a su lado toda una eternidad.

Note que ya estaba empezando a entrar luz por la ventana, Jake aun estaba dormido, roncaba leve y encantadoramente. Decidí darme cinco minutos más con él, me voltee lentamente y apoye la cabeza en su pecho, lo abrace fuertemente, el verlo dormir así solo hacia mas difícil todo para mi, los ojos se me empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, sentí un horrible nudo en la garganta. Me levante lentamente y lo contemple por unos segundos antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios, el aun dormido frunció sus labios en la más tierna sonrisa. Bese su frente –" perdóname" le susurre y me aleje.

"Jacob" susurre mientras lo movía por el pie. –"Jacob" le llame una vez más, el empezó a moverse parsimoniosamente, estiro sus brazos mientras bostezaba.

"que hora es?" pregunto mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"las 5 de la mañana" le dije rápidamente.

"wow no puedo creer que haya podido dormir" se levanto lentamente pero se quedo sentado.

"eh…. Charlie dijo que te llevara a casa antes de ir a la estación, el no tarda en levantarse, deberías bajar a la sala, no quiero que nos vea aquí" dije cortantemente

"oh.. si si claro, mejor bajo" yo clave la mirada en la ventana, pero pude ver que el tampoco me miro al salir rápidamente de mi habitación.

Tuve que respirar profundamente para contener las lágrimas. Salí del cuarto y me quedé afuera de la puerta de Charlie, no golpee la puerta hasta no estar segura de que Jacob estaba ya en la sala pero aun así que podía escuchar todo lo que decía. Golpee un poco fuerte al ver que Charlie no me respondía

"¿papa? Papa estas despierto?" escuche como se levantaba. Abrió la puerta de mala gana.

"¿que pasa Bella?"

"papa, recuerda que dijiste que ibas a llevar a Jacob a su casa, tienes que hacerlo temprano para que pueda darse un baño, recuerda que tiene que ir al instituto" hable duro asomada hacia las escaleras para que pudiera escuchar.

" a si si es verdad, déjame me baño.." bostezo –" en un momento estoy abajo" yo asentí rápidamente. Baje las escaleras muy lento. Jacob estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina.

"lamento lo de tu carro" le dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"ya no importa, ya veré como me las ingenio para arreglarlo, supongo que no es el fin del mundo" me dijo serio.

"supongo que no lo es" repetí mientras bajaba la caja de cereales del estante. –"Charlie no tarda en bajar para que te puedas ir" dije sin mirarlo.

"si que tienes ganas de que me vaya" murmuro sarcásticamente. Yo lo mire por un momento seria pero no le dije nada, dándole a entender que así era. Me senté y empecé a comer, el bufo y se acerco.

"dile a Charlie que no hay necesidad que me lleve, yo puedo irme solo" yo lo mire mientras comía sin ninguna expresión.

"no seas tonto Jacob, el te puede llevar" dije y me metí otra cucharada de cereal a la boca. –

" el le prometió a Billy que así lo haría, además que pretendes que le digamos, que te fuiste a pie hasta la reservación" bufe.

"si supongo que tienes razón" se acerco y puso una mano sobre la que yo tenía apoyada en la mesa. -"¿que te ha pasado anoche Bella?" pregunto en un susurro.

"no ha sido nada, fue solo..simplemente una pesadilla" suspire al recordarla. "ehh… gracias por..digo por ir a verme" clave la mirada en la mesa.

"no hay de que" me dijo suavemente apretando su mano sobre la mía.

"bien Jacob vámonos ya¡" grito Charlie mientras bajaba corriendo por la escalera, yo quite mi mano de la suya con brusquedad y me levante.

" ¿ya han desayunado?" pregunto mi padre.

"eh.. pues de hecho solo he comido yo, Jacob puede desayunar en cuanto llegue a casa ¿ no es así?" le mire mientras le preguntaba.

"si si claro, aun es muy temprano para que yo coma algo" respondió sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Note como Charlie nos miraba a los dos con mirada de especulación.

"bueno váyanse ya, se te va a hacer tarde para el instituto Jacob"

"si es verdad vámonos, aunque esta tarde quiero que pases por la estación, debes poner la denuncia por lo que paso con tu auto"

"no creo que haya necesidad de poner la den..."

"claro que si Jacob, esta tarde te espero en la estación" su voz era severa. Jacob puso los ojos en blanco sin que él lo notara.

"está bien, tal vez Bella pueda acompañarme" me miro dulcemente.

"buena idea" respondió Charlie, todos ya estábamos caminando hacia la puerta.

"ehh… no no voy a poder ir contigo" los dos voltearon a verme. –" lo que pasa es que.." piensa rápido piensa rápido. –"lo que pasa es que quede con Angela para ir a su casa en la tarde, tenemos que estudiar para un examen de cálculo, lo siento"

"no hay problema, nos vemos después" se inclino para besarme y yo corrí la cara. Se quedo un momento ahí y después beso mi mejilla. Se alejo lentamente de mi, cuando vi sus ojos pude ver como se rompía algo en su interior, estoy segura que de no haber estado Charlie allí habría llorado. Yo me di la vuelta rápido y empecé a subir las escaleras –"adiós" le dije a Jacob pues Charlie ya estaba afuera.

Tal vez hubiera sido bueno acompañar a Jacob a poner la denuncia, hubiera podido aprovechar para terminar de una buena vez con todo esto, pero por supuesto debía ir en la tarde a ver al Dr. Gerandy, la sola ida me ponía los pelos de punta, pero sabía que no podía fallar a mi cita, no podía descuidar mi salud – jaja cual salud – no podía descuidar mi enfermedad a fin de que nadie se enterara por lo menos no ahora. Me había levantado muy temprano por lo que no tenía nada que hacer, aproveche para organizar un poco mi habitación después de bañarme y arreglarme, agradecí no haber botado el maquillaje que en una ocasión me había regalado mi madre, aun estaba con su empaque, esta mañana me veía particularmente pálida, así que me aplique un poco de base y de rubor, no aplique mucho pues no estaba muy segura de la manera correcta de hacerlo. Decidí salir temprano al instituto, no quería estar, mas en la casa, cuando Salí note que la grúa que había pedido ya se había llevado el auto de Jacob.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando salí y no vi un gran sol alumbrando sobre Forks, sentía tanto calor que me había puesto un jean que llegaba hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Mis usuales zapatillas converse y una blusa de manga corta, traje conmigo un saco pero no lo llevaba puesto, pero aun cuando salí y vi el día realmente oscuro seguía sintiendo mi cuerpo como si estuviera en Phoenix. o como si estuviera en brazos de mi J… de mi sol personal.

Fui la primera en llegar al instituto, así que estacione en mi lugar de costumbre y me quede allí, esa era una de las razones por las que me gustaba estar ocupada, sentada allí en mi auto sola no había otra cosa más que hacer sino pensar, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y por desgracia no eran cosas muy agradables.

" hey.. Bella" la voz de Mike me asusto sacándome de mis cavilaciones, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando abrí los ojos vi su rostro afuera de mi ventana, ya la escuela estaba llena.

"oh.. hola Mike" dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa y mi saco y salía del auto. Cuando cerré la puerta y me gire vi como Mike me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, normalmente su mirada me hubiera molestado pero en sus ojos no había más que curiosidad. –"¿que?" le pregunte extrañada también.

"que estas loca Bella, como se te ocurre salir así en un día como este te vas a enfermar" su voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

"no seas tonto Mike" le sonreí levemente mientras empezaba a caminar.

"¿en serio no tienes frio?"

"no, de hecho me siento como en un horno" eso era verdad, mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase en la cual estábamos juntos, pude sentir como todas las personas se quedaban mirándome, me sentí de nuevo como en mi primer día aquí.

En el laboratorio, bueno de hecho en casi todas las clases había un asiento libre a mi lado, pero por alguna razón en esa aula el vacio de su presencia se sentía aun más.

"señorita Swan" la voz de alguien se escucho muy dentro de mi cabeza. –"señorita Swan" volvió a llamar la voz y me di cuenta entonces que se trataba de el maestro, sacudí la cabeza para despejarla, me di cuenta que había estado mirando hacia el tablero con mirada perdida.

"si?" pregunte confundida. No recordaba haber visto entrar al maestro.

"se encuentra bien?" se acerco hacia mí y puso su mano en mi frente, yo me aleje rápidamente y clave la mirada en la mesa. -" está ardiendo en fiebre" dijo finalmente.

"eh.. si, he estado algo resfriada y he tenido fiebre" no podía negarlo el ya lo había sentido

"ya veo.." medito un momento. -"Mike?" lo llamo con una señal de su dedo índice.

"si señor?" se apresuro a llegar a mi mesa.

"Acompaña a Bella a la enfermería" hubiera protestado pero necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza.

"si señor" le respondió mientras tomaba mi maleta. –" vamos Bella" salimos del salón lentamente, Mike camino a mi lado pero no me toco.

"gracias Mike" le dije algo apenada aunque él no parecía molesto.

" no hay de que, de veras que te ves mal"

"oh, pues gracias otra vez" intente sonar sarcástica y el sonrió.

"en serio Bella, estas demasiado pálida" así que no sirvió el maquillaje. –" wow" dijo de repente, yo lo mire.

"que pasa?" le pregunte.

"es solo que bueno tuve una sensación de d.. de dejavu… ya sabes el año pasado cua…"

"si si lo recuerdo" le interrumpí, claro que lo recordaba.

"lo siento" se puso rojo, parecía realmente apenado por sacar el tema.

"no no hay problema, si quieres ya puedes regresar a clase, yo puedo entrar sola" le dije cuando llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería.

"no, quiero asegurarme que estas bien" puse los ojos en blanco.

"de verdad Mike vuelve a clase, probablemente me den algo para la fiebre, o tal vez me envíen a casa" no quería que entrara conmigo, la verdad esperaba de verdad que me enviaran a casa.

" está bien" agacho la mirada. –"pero si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas ¿está bien?" yo le sonreí.

"está bien, yo te llamo" me despedí de él con la mano y entre rápido a la enfermería.

La enfermera se quedo mirándome igual que lo habían hecho todos hoy en la escuela, le explique que tenia resfriado y que me dolía la cabeza, ella me tomo la temperatura y me dio algo para el dolor, me dijo que si quería me podía enviar a casa, naturalmente yo acepte. Pero no era a la casa a donde me dirigía, aproveche para pasar por el hospital, esperaba que el Dr. Gerandy pudiera atenderme.

"hola Bella, pasa por favor" me saludo amablemente cuando su secretaria me llevo hasta su consultorio.

"gracias" dije tímidamente mientras entraba y me sentaba. –" lamento venir así, es solo que Salí temprano de clases y pensé en venir cuanto antes, pero si esta ocupado puedo volver después"

"no no, me alegra que vinieras, ahora no tengo ningún paciente, y quería saber de ti, como te has sentido?"

"la verdad no muy bien, he tenido mareos, me duele constantemente la cabeza, la nariz me ha sangrado, y hoy por ejemplo" señale mi ropa con una mano. –" bueno pues hoy me siento como si estuviera en Phoenix, no aguanto el calor" esos era todos los síntomas por lo menos por ahora.

"mm ya veo" su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"que pasa?" le pregunte.

"es solo que estas desarrollando los síntomas demasiado rápido, vamos a tener que darnos prisa para empezar el tratamiento". Esa palabra me asustaba.

" Y.. y ese tratamiento en que consiste?" sabía que no debía preguntar pero igual lo hice.

"bueno ese tratamiento no va a ser directamente conmigo" se acomodo mejor en su silla.

"que usted no se va a encargar de mi" en cierta manera eso me asustaba.

"no. Hay un doctor que va a venir de Alaska para encargarse personalmente de ti, claro que yo también estaré al pendiente tuyo ayudándole en lo que pueda pero el será quien se encargue de tu tratamiento" yo asentí, no podía creer que alguien viniera desde Alaska para atenderme a mí.

" Dr., hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle" le dije mientras me miraba las manos. El asintió. –" que tan costoso va a ser todo esto?" no era como que estuviera nadando en dinero.

" pues ahí partes en estos tipos de tratamientos que son más costosas que otras, por ejemplo si tenemos que someterte a la quimioterapia" sentí como me estremecía con la palabra. "bueno pues esa parte podría ser algo costosa"

"ya veo" la respiración se me estaba entrecortando.

"Bella" apoyo los brazos en su escritorio y unió sus dedos. " tal vez ya sea hora que le contemos a tu padre, Bella, ahora más que nunca necesitas a tu familia"

"No." Respondí secamente. –" mi papa no se va a enterar de esto" le dije seria.

"tú crees que es algo que vas a poder mantener en secreto para siempre"

"no, yo sé que no pero tal vez si lo pueda mantener en secreto hasta que me muera" era verdad.

"Bella" empezó el doctor pero lo interrumpí.

"mire doctor yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho, le agradezco su discreción, pero esta es mi decisión, yo no quiero ver a mi padre sufriendo por esto, ya veré yo como me las arreglo sola" el agacho la mirada y respiro profundamente.

"está bien, es tu decisión así que yo la respetare, por ahora te voy a dar unas pastillas para los dolores, ya hablaras después con tu doctor que otras cosas debes empezar a tomar"

"gracias"

El aprovecho para examinarme, me tomo la presión y todas las cosas de rutina que se hacen, se disculpo y salió un momento del consultorio.

Cuando regreso tenía en su mano un frasco de pastillas, me lo entrego y me indico como debía tomármelas.

"bella, acabo de hablar con tu doctor, llegara al pueblo en estos días, me ha dicho que quiere verte el viernes." Me dio la impresión que había algo que no me estaba diciendo, pero no pregunte nada.

"está bien, aquí estaré el viernes para conocer a mi doctor" ja mi doctor-" apropósito como se llama?"

"Dr. Gerandy, acaban de llegar varias víctimas de un accidente de auto, lo necesitan urgentemente" entro la secretaria gritando. El doctor y yo nos levantamos rápidamente.

"lo siento Bella, tengo que atender esto, nos vemos el viernes después de clases"

"eh..está bien, gracias por todo" le dije y el salió corriendo. La secretaria espero hasta que Salí del consultorio.

El resto del día paso lento, del hospital salí directo a la casa, termine los deberes rápido pues no habían muchos. Vi el reloj de la cocina y note que a esa hora debería estar saliendo del instituto, tal vez podría hablar con Jacob hoy mismo. Con las manos temblando le marque al celular, este no tardo mucho en contestar.

"pasa algo Bella?" pregunto de manera seca, probablemente estaría molesto conmigo por la manera que lo había tratado, yo intente sonar indiferente.

"hola, no no pasa nada, en donde estas?"

" en mi casa"

"pasaste por la estación?" le pregunte

"si, acabo de llegar de hecho, ya sabes como es tu papa"

"si..lo sé" demonios la respiración se me había agitado, mis manos no dejaban de temblar.-" me preguntaba si es posible que esta tarde nos pudiéramos reunir con todos los chicos" el se quedo esperando un momento.

"para que?" pregunto finalmente.

"es solo que necesito hablar con todos Jake, podrías pedirle que fueran a tu casa"

"si.. esta todo bien?"

"si, todo está bien, podrías llamarlos por favor"

"si claro, ya mismo los llamo, quieres que vaya por ti?"

"no no te preocupes ahora mismo salgo para tu casa ¿está bien?"  
"si si esta bien te espero aquí, voy a llamar a los muchachos para que vengan ahora mismo"

"gracias Jake"

Cuando colgué sentí que me faltaba el aire, hoy terminaría todo, desde hoy ya no tendría a mi lado a mi sol personal para que me alumbrara la vida. Claro que antes de hablar con el respecto a nosotros, tenía que hablar con los muchachos respecto a Victoria, no iba a permitir que se siguieran arriesgando aunque después de que hablara con Jacob probablemente ellos mismos le darían mi dirección. Sabía que después de esto a ellos no les importaría lo que pasara conmigo, lo cual era bueno –creo .

Llegue a casa de Jacob en menos de media hora, camino allí las lagrimas estuvieron a punto de derramarse en varias ocasiones. Aparque fuera de su casa, y note que todos estaban allí esperando. Las piernas casi me fallan cuando me baje del coche. Todos se quedaron viéndome, comprendí que miraban mi ropa, estaba lloviznando así que corrí hacia la casa.

"wow chica, debes estar congelándote" dijo Sam en cuanto llegue a la puerta.

"estoy bien "

"en serio Bella" dijo Jacob mientras me ponía una manta por los hombros –" te me vas a enfermar, porque no te has puesto algo mas abrigador?"

"estoy bien de verdad, no tengo frio, creo que debo tener un poco de fiebre" como mas se explicaría eso. El asintió una vez

"te sientes bien?" pregunto

"si estoy bien, es solo un tonto resfriado" todos me miraban. –"podemos pasar a la sala por favor" empecé a caminar y todos me siguieron. Me senté en el sofá y Jacob se sentó a mi lado.

"bien, de que quieres hablarnos Bella" dijo Sam Yo tome aire profundamente.

"bueno, gracias por venir" les sonreí amablemente. -"Jacob me comento sobre el rastro que encontraron en el bosque, me dijo que creían que era algún va.. vampiro" la palabra me salió a rastras. Todos se tensionaron.

"así es" respondió elocuentemente Sam asintiendo con la cabeza.

"bien pues, creo que se trata de Victoria" todos se miraron, yo me estremecí y Jacob lo noto.

"tranquila Bella, si es así nosotros vamos a cuidarte, tu sabes que yo no voy a dejar que nad…"

"ese es el punto de todo esto" le interrumpí. –" yo no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se arriesgue por buscarla" los mire seriamente.

"esta vez no quiero tener a ninguno de ustedes afuera de mi casa vigilando, o cuidándome a donde quiera que voy, esta vez no voy a venir a esconderme aquí con ustedes, quiero que sepan que no es su responsabilidad cuidarme"

"de que demonios estas hablando Bella?" pregunto Jacob enojado.

"lo que escuchas Jacob" eleve la voz. –"esta vez estoy por mi cuenta, claro si ella se acerca a su territorio ustedes están en todo el derecho de encargarse de ella, pero en lo que concierne a mí, ustedes no se van a meter"

"te estas escuchando Bella? Como puedes pedirnos algo así, cuando tu sabes que lo que ella busca es precisamente a ti" dijo Emily contrariada.

"así es, lo sé pero ese es mi problema no de ustedes" respondí grosera.

"sabes que si te encuentra va a matarte" dijo Seth. Yo me reí sarcásticamente.

"tranquilo Seth, no tengo tanta suerte para que eso pase" note que es sofá estaba temblando, bueno más bien era Jacob quien lo hacía moverse.

"cálmate Jacob" le pidió Sam –"por más que sea una locura, si esa es tu decisión…"

"así es" le dije rápidamente

"Sam…" empezó a hablar Jacob pero yo lo interrumpí.

"Jacob… puedo hablar contigo en privado por favor?" el fulmino a Sam con la mirada y salió de la casa, yo lo seguí con dificultad para caminar.

"gracias a todos por lo que han hecho por mí de verdad se los agradezco" agregue antes de salir con Jacob.

"que demonios fue eso Bella?" me grito cuando estábamos afuera de la casa.

"aquí no Jacob, vamos por aquí" empecé a caminar hacia el mismo sitio donde hace ya tanto tiempo el y yo habíamos hablado por primera vez después de su transformación. Me detuve al lado de un enorme árbol.

"Jacob…" susurre sentía como el nudo en la garganta no me dejaba hablar. El espero. –"Jacob tenemos que hablar seriamente"

"¿para eso estamos aquí no?" respondió cortante. –"me vas a decir de una vez por todas ¿a que viene toda esa mierda de allá adentro? ¿Que demonios es lo que pasa Bella?" respire profundo otra vez.

"Jacob creo que es más que obvio que esto no.." dios había llegado el momento. -"esto no está funcionando" vi como su rostro cambio la ira por la incredulidad.

"Bell…de que est..que es lo qu.. no no te.. de que estas hablando" dijo finalmente.

"Jacob creo que llego el momento se que tomemos diferentes caminos, esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte y ya estoy harta" note el brillo en sus ojos debido a las lagrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

"mira Jake, yo ya estoy a punto de graduarme, me voy a ir a la universidad, por eso es que pienso que es mejor terminar esto ahora"

"pero… Bella tu sabes que yo estoy estudiando muy duro para poderme graduar antes, para poder alcanzarte en la universidad, tal como lo habíamos planeado, yo voy a ir conti…"

"no. No Jacob, no lo hagas, porque no quiero que vengas conmigo" el parpadeo y las lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

"porque? Bella nosotros ya lo habíamos planeado todo, porque ahora me dices esto" me gire para que no viera mi rostro, ya no podría contener las lagrimas por mucho mas.

"lamento eso, lamento haber hecho esos planes, pero ahora los míos han cambiado Jake, y …"

"y que?"

" y tú no estas en ellos" susurre y las lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos.

"¿porque Bella?, ¿porque me haces esto?" susurro en medio de los sollozos, voltee a verlo y vi su rostro lleno de pena y dolor, estaba totalmente empapado por sus propias lagrimas, sentí como el agujero en mi pecho volvía a abrirse.

"Jake" susurre " Jake por favor no llores"

"a ti que más te da si lloro o no"

"no digas eso, si hago esto es por ti Jacob, tu mereces alguien mucho mejor"

"A por favor Bella, no me vengas con esa basura" cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. –"yo tengo muy claro que la que se merece algo mejor eres tú" abrió los ojos y de repente mas lagrimas empezaron a caer de ellos. –"Bella yo sé que no soy suficiente para ti, yo sé que soy un don nadie, que no tengo donde caerme muerto, pero te amo" su rostro se torno suplicante, yo empecé a sollozar pero no pude decir nada.-" yo te prometo que voy a tratar de mejorar cada día, te lo juro que me voy a romper el lomo trabajando para darte la vida que tú te mereces."

"Jake no…"

"podemos ir a la universidad juntos, yo voy a conseguir un empleo para ahorrar y comprarte una casa, tal vez algún día nos cacemos, tengamos hijos, Bella tu sabes que yo puedo hacerte feliz, crees que no he notado como la molestia en tu pecho ha mejorado" él lo notaba todo, claro que había mejorado y era gracias a él, me dolía ver todos los planes que tenia para nosotros, eran planes que jamás se cumplirían, y no porque yo no lo quisiera, porque sabía que si alguien podía hacerme feliz en esta vida ese era el.

"yo sé que he sido yo el que ha aliviado tu dolor Bella, por eso se que yo te puedo hacer feliz, yo lo sé Bella por favor no me hagas esto" se acerco a mi llorando y me volteo para que lo viera. No sabía cuál de los dos estaba llorando más. De repente se arrodillo delante de mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi estomago, mientras me rodeaba con sus enormes brazos. –"por favor Bella… por favor mi bonita" sollozo. Dios mio esto no podía ser peor, me sentía tan miserable, como podía ver al hombre que amaba así, llorando a mis pies. Tenía ganas de decirle que todo era una broma, que por supuesto que quería que fuera conmigo a la universidad, que viviéramos juntos solos lejos de todo.

"Jake por favor" dije sollozando, el me apretó mas fuerte, yo tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo hice mirarme, jamás lo había visto así.

"Jake por favor te lo suplico no llores, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil" el cerro los ojos.

"no me dejes por favor" estaba empezando a lloviznar de nuevo.

"lo siento, por favor perdóname, lo último que yo quiero en esta vida es hacerte daño"

"entonces ¿por que lo haces?" grito y se alejo de mi, aunque aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

"Jak…"

"¿es por el verdad?" me pregunto con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

"¿de que me hablas?" en verdad no entendía lo que me preguntaba.

"claro que es por él, soy un idiota" grito la última palabra y dio un gran puñetazo en la tierra mojada.

"no sé de que me hablas, cálmate por favor" sus manos habían empezado a temblar.

"vete Bella" susurro con la mandíbula tensionada.

"Jacob no" me acerque y me arrodille frente a él, tome su rostro entre mis manos" Jacob cálmate por favor" la lluvia había empezado a caer con más fuerza. Todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar, incluso el mío estaba temblando ahora que tenía su rostro en mis manos.

"Bella, vete" hablo lentamente.

"no, no me voy a ir, no mientras estés así" cuando levanto la mirada, vi entre las convulsiones de su rostro una mirada llena de odio y dolor, me asuste al ver su rostro, ese no era mi Jake, parecía más el rostro de alguien a quien hubiera poseído el demonio.

"Bella lárgate de aquí" me grito pero yo no me moví, tampoco dije nada.

"Bella…" grito nuevamente. –"Bella vete antes que te lastime, por favor" parecía que se debatía con un demonio interior.

"no, yo no me voy a ir Jake por favor cálmate" sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, vi como nuevas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Las convulsiones se hicieron más intensas, el cerro los ojos fuertemente y apretó las manos en su estomago. La lluvia caía intensamente sobre nosotros, pero yo con Jacob tan cerca de mí no podía sentir ápice de frio.

"Bella" su voz se quebró. –"vete por favor aléjate de mi" dijo y después dio un grito de dolor, yo me quede congelada. De repente sentí como algo me golpeaba el pecho lanzándome hacia atrás con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y vi un enorme lobo rojizo que le gruñía a otro color gris. Emily estaba a mi lado y los otros muchachos estaban formando una especie de escudo delante de nosotras.

"cálmate Jacob" gritaba Sam una y otra vez. Yo me levante lentamente mientras Emily me ayudaba, me quede parada mirando a Jacob, el aun en su forma de lobo estaba llorando, se podía ver a través de la lluvia las enormes lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Yo camine hacia donde estaban los muchachos, Emily me tomo del hombro pero sacudí el brazo y seguí caminando. Los dos, Jacob y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, los dos estábamos llorando.

"que ha pasado Bella?" pregunto Sam Yo despegue mis ojos de Jacob y lo mire a él.

"cuídalo por favor" susurre, el me miro extrañado, yo volví mi mirada a Jacob. -"lo siento" articule los labios pero no salió más que el leve sonido de la "s" aun así sabia que él me había entendido. Tape mi boca con la mano derecha para que no se escapara el sollozo que estaba conteniendo, cerré los ojos, respire profundo y sin pensarlo salí corriendo, las piernas me temblaban, me caí varias veces antes de llegar a mi coche, cuando por fin llegue, mientras abría la puerta, escuche un aullido animal desgarrador, empecé a sollozar más fuerte.

Ese aullido había sido exactamente igual al que había escuchado en mi sueño, me estremecí completamente, aunque sabía que esta vez Jake no era el único que moría, lo que quedaba de mi corazón había quedado en ese bosque, en manos de mi Jake. Ahora yo volvía a morir por segunda vez.

Sentí que ya no podía mas, entre la lluvia y mis lagrimas no podía ver bien el camino, además todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, empezaba a sentir frio, aunque sabía que no era por la ropa mojada, el frio que sentía venia desde mi alma, era el frio de su ausencia, ya nunca más podría acunarme en sus brazos en busca de calor.

Me estacione a un lado de la carretera, no estaba segura de donde estaba exactamente, no podía dejar de sollozar, el pecho me dolía peor que antes, ahora no solo era un agujero en el, ahora habían dos. Ya estaba oscureciendo, la lluvia seguía azotando con fuerza el crepúsculo, no quería moverme de allí pero entonces recordé a Charlie.

"Charlie" susurre mientras me levantaba, me mire por primera vez en el retrovisor, tenía el cabello mojado y enredado, no había notado que tenía sangre en la frente, probablemente no había sentido el olor pues estaba llena de fango, ese era el único olor que sentía, olor a tierra mojada. La lluvia había ayudado a que la sangre no se notara tanto.

Respire y encendí el auto, tuve que irme muy despacio, la carretera estaba demasiado resbalosa. Cuando aparque note que la patrulla ya estaba allí.

"demonios" pensé. Me mire en el espejo e intente arreglarme el cabello, seque las lagrimas de mis ojos pero unas nuevas caían enseguida así que decidí no insistir más con eso, igualmente Charlie tendría que enterarse de todo, y la verdad no estaba de humor para tener que fingir estar bien cuando me estaba cayendo a pedazos.

"Bella?" pregunto cuándo cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Yo no respondí, sentí como se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Dios Bella porque te tardaste tanto, Billy me llamo hace rato para decirme que tu ya venias hacia aquí, dijo que habías discutido con Jac…" se freno en cuanto me vio. –" Bella estas bien?"

"no…" susurre con la mirada perdida. El se acerco rápidamente y me abrazo, yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y empecé a llorar.

"que ha pasado hija" pregunto angustiado.

" se acabo papa" solloce contra su pecho. –"se acabo todo… Jake" me dolió susurrar su nombre.

"tranquila Bells, estoy seguro que todo se solucionara"

"no papa, no me estas escuchando se acabo, Jacob me odia, el no va a volver nunca a mi vida, nunca" grite y salí corriendo escaleras arriba, me tropecé al subir. Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Apoye mi espalda contra ella y me deje caer lentamente.

"mi Jake…" susurre mientras lloraba. Hoy mientras estaba con Jacob en el bosque me había sentido igual que …que el. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que él me había hecho a mí.

"Bella… ábreme la puerta, Bella abre ya" gritaba Charlie una y otra vez mientras golpeaba con fuerza mi puerta, yo no respondí y después de un rato se canso y se fue.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, note que hasta ahora estaba empezando a amanecer, yo aun estaba tirada al lado de la puerta, me levante parsimoniosamente y me tire sobre la cama, tenía los ojos algo pegajosos pues me había quedado dormida entre lágrimas. Todo esto parecía un sueño, no podía creer que la tarde anterior hubieran pasado tantas cosas, quería convencerme a mi misma que nada había pasado, que en la tarde estaría en los brazos de mi Jake… pero eso no iba a suceder, probablemente estaría odiándome en este momento. Solo me quedaba rogarle a Dios que así fuera, que me lo cuidara, y que pusiera en su camino una mujer a quien pudiera amar, la sola idea me hacia dar nauseas.

"Bella?" llamo Charlie mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta. –"hija ya sé que estas despierta, ábreme por favor". Me levante lentamente, abrí de mala gana y me devolví a la cama.

"ya se te ha hecho tarde para ir al instituto" dijo en cuanto entro.

"hoy no voy a ir" respondí sin mirarlo.

"Bell…"

"papa por favor, hoy no, te prometo que no volveré a faltar pero hoy no, hoy solo quiero estar sola."

"hija que fue lo que paso con Jacob?" yo mire ausentemente por la ventana y no dije nada. –" bella yo se lo duro que es esto créeme, pero no puedes derrumbarte hija, tal vez todo se soluci.."

"nada se va a solucionar entre nosotros" le dije y voltee a mirarlo. –" se termino" susurre mientras sentía como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. Note como Charlie se tensionaba, seguramente creía que iba a volver a caer en mi estado zombie. –"no te preocupes papa, voy a estar bien, no voy a dejarme vencer esta vez" le asegure aunque fuera una mentira, ya estaba vencida desde hace mucho. Lo único que me quedaba ahora era tratar de estar bien por él, el era lo único que me quedaba. Bueno él y mi mama pero por lo menos mi consuelo era saber que ella estaba lejos y no estaba sola. Tenía que ser fuerte por Charlie, el ya había sufrido la primera vez que se me acabo la vida.

"¿quieres que me quede hoy cielo?"

"no, no te preocupes papa, la verdad quisiera estar sola, además para que te vas a quedar conmigo aquí a aburrirte, yo no voy a hacer nada especial, solo quiero estar sola" intente sonar convincente, no quería tener a mi papa encima mío todo el tiempo. El suspiro

"que fue lo que te paso en la cabeza" dijo señalando con la suya la herida que había en mi frente"

"me golpee con la puerta cuando subí al coche" mentí

"está bien, pero si necesitas algo por favor llámame, yo intentare venir lo mas temprano posible" me sonrió un poco más relajado.

"está bien, yo estaré bien"

"está bien cielo" se acerco y beso mi frente. –"te quiero" susurro claramente avergonzado. Salió rápido.


	6. Lastima

**CAPITULO 6**

**Lastima…**

**Bella's POV**

"buenas tardes" salude amablemente cuando llegue a la recepción. –"tengo una cita con el Dr. Gerandy" le dije, ella busco en el sistema y me pidió que me sentara en la sala de espera.

"en un momento te atiende, no debe tardar" me dijo sonriendo. Yo me senté y me quite el buzo, a pesar de que sabia que estaba helando, yo me estaba muriendo del calor, sabia que el morado del brazo se notaba mucho pero aquí la verdad no me importaba mucho, después de todo era un maldito hospital.

"Hola Bella…" saludo el doctor mientras se acercaba, yo me levante para saludarlo.

"Bien, gracias"

"bien vamos, tu nuevo doctor ya llego, esperémoslo en mi oficina" yo asentí y lo seguí hasta su consultorio. –"¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"bueno… esta mañana tuve un mareo realmente fuerte, y además mire esto" le enseñe el hematoma en el brazo. Yo sabía que no había sido producto del golpe.

"wow…" dijo mientras lo revisaba. –"¿te duele?" dijo mientras lo tocaba y yo hice un gesto de dolor.- "ya veo que si" bueno creo que tu nuevo doctor te va a ayudar mucho mas de lo que he hecho yo"

"no diga eso… usted ha sido un gran apoyo para mi, no sabe como le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mi, en especial su discreción" el me sonrió y se levanto, espérame un momento, voy por.. por tu doctor.

Yo me quede sola en el consultorio mirando de un lado para otro, el olor a hospital me estaba dando nauseas.

"Hola Bella…" me saludo una voz a mis espaldas, obviamente no era la del Dr. Gerandy, me estremecí, me gire lentamente y me quede boquiabierta cuando lo vi.

"Car… Carlisle" susurre sorprendida, era tan hermoso como le recordaba, bueno de hecho aun mas. El me estaba sonriendo amable y angelicalmente, luche contra las lagrimas que se agolparon en mis ojos, vaya que era una estúpida, como no vi venir esto.

"¿Como estas?" pregunto sereno mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo retrocedí el mismo paso que el avanzo. El se detuvo de inmediato. -"Bella…"

"Esto es una broma verdad" pregunte nerviosa. –"de verdad que tienen que estar bromeando" me reí irónicamente.

"Bella…"

"No… por eso fue por lo que regresaron ¿verdad?" claro que era por eso, ahora todo tenia sentido, ellos lo sabían, lo sabían todo, el lo sabia… habían vuelto por lastima, por remordimiento.

"no pienses cosas que no son Bella, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, todos estamos aquí para ayudarte"

"pues muchas gracias Carlis… Dr. Cullen" me corregí. –"le agradezco mucho que se tomara la molestia de venir hasta aquí pero no es necesario, así que puede devolverse por donde vino, usted y toda su familia, yo no los necesito" las lagrimas fueron mas fuertes que yo, empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

"Bella… por favor escúchame." Me dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo, yo me sacudí y el se alejo. –"no te vayas por favor" yo empecé a sollozar le di la espalda y salí corriendo.

"hey Bella…" escuche que gritaba el Dr. Gerandy a mi espalda pero yo no me detuve a mirarlo. Cuando iba a doblar la esquina del pasillo, me choque de frente con un enorme hombre que me hizo caer hacia tras. Mi maleta estaba medio abierta por lo que se salieron todas mis cosas.

"¿Bella?" pregunto la voz del hombre con el que había chocado, reconocí la voz de Sam aun sin mirarlo. Sentí que me ahogaba aun más cuando levante la cabeza y lo vi allí, entre todos sus enormes hermanos, allí estaba mi Jake mirándome sorprendido pero con la amargura que tanto odiaba verle en su precioso rostro. Seth se agacho para ayudarme a levantar, aun llorando me agache para recoger mis cosas, me lance hacia mis pastillas para recogerlas pero unas manos fueron mas veloces que las mías.

"¿estas son tuyas?" pregunto Leah mientras leía la prescripción del tarro naranja.

"eso no es asunto tuyo, dámelas" logre decirle entre lagrimas, se las quite de la mano bruscamente y las tire entre la maleta.

"¿Esta todo bien?" era ahora la voz de Billy, no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. –"Charlie esta…"

"no no el esta bien, todo esta bien no te preocupes"

"¿que haces aquí hija? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Nada, yo estoy bien, es solo que… bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya" me disculpe e intente caminar pero la enorme figura de Jacob estaba frente a mi. Levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, los míos se llenaron de mas lagrimas al verlo, era el mismo rostro que tenia aquella vez cuando me había dicho que ya no podía ser mi amigo, cuando yo aun no sabia su secreto. Aunque solo lo mire durante unos segundos, pude ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando levante la cara de nuevo vi como el observaba con el ceño fruncido el hematoma de mi brazo.

"¿Estas segura que estas bien?" pregunto de nuevo Billy.

"si" respondí mientras mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, puse mi brazo izquierdo detrás de mi espalda intentando cubrirlo un poco. "estoy .. bien…" susurre sollozando agache la mirada porque no podía ver a Jacob así. –"me tengo que ir, los veo después" me abrí paso entre Jacob y Paul y salí rápidamente del hospital.

**Jacob Pov.**

Oscuridad… oscuridad era lo único que habia en mi asquerosa vida desde esa maldita tarde cuando Bella se fue de mi vida, esa tarde cuando mi vida se fue. Por mas que le suplique y le llore para que no me dejara, nada funciono, jamas crei que seria uno de esos hombres que le suplicarian algo a una chica, pero ella habia cambiado mi perspectiva de vida, ella no era solo una chica, ella era mi chica, con la que tantas veces soñe compartir toda mi vida, por la que habria estado dispuesto a dar todo, no entendia porque ella habia hecho esto, todo parecia estar tan bien entre nosotros, ya en una ocasion habíamos hecho tantos planes, habíamos… no habia sido solo yo, ella parecia feliz con el futuro que nos deparaba juntos.

Flashback.

"me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir conmigo" me dijo mientras se encogía en mi pecho, yo la abrace fuerte.

"me alegra mucho que me hayas invitado, también me alegra tenerte para ayudarme a terminar los trabajos que deje pendientes por venir contigo" ella se rio entre mi pecho, después de unos minutos estaba totalmente dormida.

Renee y su esposo Phil nos habian pasado a recoger al aeropuerto, creo que me sonroje un poco cuando Bella me presento ante el como su novio, no sabia que este termino me gustaba tanto. Esa noche no tuvimos tiempo de hablar nada, los dos estabamos realmente cansados por el viaje. La mañana siguiente me desperto el delicioso olor del desayuno, crei que era conveniente que Bella pasara un tiempo a solas con su madre, despues de todo eran pocas las veces que lo podian hacer, yo mas que nadie sabia la falta que te puede hacer tu madre, y aunque ella no lo demostrara, yo sabia que asi era; decidi aceptar la invitacion de Phil para ir a ver su entrenamiento, aunque yo preferia que darme en casa con mi bonita.

Cuando llegue en la noche ella estaba en la casita de la piscina donde yo habia dormido la noche anterior.

"hola" me saludo sonriendo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado en la cama, la bese en la mejilla.

"hola, ¿como la has pasado hoy?" ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

"bien, fue un dia agitado, ya habrás notado como es mi madre, quiso llevarme de compras, en realidad ella parece una niña pequeña, debiste verla me cuesta mucho seguirle el ritmo" yo sonrei

"los años no llegan solos Bella" ella me dio un suave codazo en el estomago y sonrio.

"¿y tu? ¿Que tal la has pasado con Phil?"

"bien… ese sujeto es muy agradable, la pasamos muy bien, aunque la verdad te extrañe mucho" ella levanto la cabeza y me beso una vez.

"yo tambien te extrañe" volvio a besarme pero esta vez fue un beso de verdad, se acomodo de manera que quedo sentada en mi regazo, entrelazo sus piernas detrás de mi espalda, yo la tome por la cintura intentando unirla mas a mi, si era posible. Puso sus manos en mi cara y despues paso sus brazos por mi cuello, me tomo el cabello apasionadamente, yo sentía que me quemaba, ella y yo nunca habiamos estado tan cerca, de hecho yo nunca habia estado de esa manera con nadie, aunque estaba nervioso debia admitir que en verdad me gustaba, me encantaba la sensacion de su roce, de su aliento sobre mi piel.

"Bell…" intente decir su nombre en medio de los jadeos cuando ella dejo mis labios y empezó a besar mi cuello.

"que…" respondio tambien agitada sin dejar de besarme.

"espera, qu… que haces?" me estaba volviendo loco.

"¿que crees?" dijo y se apodero de mis labios nuevamente. Un aparte de mi sabia que debia detenerla, pero de verdad ni queria ni podia. Ella paso las manos por debajo de mi camiseta y empezo a acariciar mi estomago, luego tomo la camiseta y empezo a tirarla hacia arriba, yo suponia lo que pretendía asi que la tome yo mismo y me la quite. Ella paso sus manos por mi pecho, su roce me hacia perder la cabeza.

"te quiero Jake" susurro apasionadamente. No entendia que habia pasado, por que ella actuaba asi, no era como que me estuviera quejando pero…

"yo también te quiero mi niña bonita, tu lo sabes … bien" ella besaba mi cuello y mi pecho con pasion que no le conocia. –" renne?" le recorde antes de que me volviera a inhabilitar la boca.

"ella no esta"

"¿y Phil?"

"ya debe estar durmiendo, mama siempre me cuenta lo rendido que llega despues de cada entrenamiento" y alli volvio a besarme descontroladamente. Ella se empezo a soltar los botones de su camisa, yo acaricie su vientre mientras ella lo hacia, cuando se quito la camisa la lanzo hacia atrás y sus brazos se aferraron nuevamente a mi cuello, yo me levante con Bella aun sujeta a mi, sin dejar de besarnos camine hasta la puerta y le puse seguro, me devolvi pero esta vez puse a Bella de espaldas contra la cama, ahora fui yo quien sin pensarlo atrevidamente bese su cuello y empece a desender por su pecho, no tenia mucha practica en esto, aunque estando asi con mi bonita hacia de cierta manera todo muy simple, cuando baje por su cuello hasta llegar a su sosten me sonroje, levante la cabeza jadeando y la mire a los ojos.

"lo siento…" me disculpe en un susurro agitado, debia estar loco, tenia a la mujer mas preciosa del mundo dispuesta a entregarse a mi y yo no podia hacerlo.

"porque te disculpas mi Jake" yo sonrei cuando me llamo asi.

"eso es muy cierto" le comente, ella me miro extrañada. –"sabes que soy tuyo mi bonita, en todas las formas posibles yo te pertenesco" ella sonrio angelicalmente. –"pero esto no es correcto mi vida" la bese una vez y me acoste a su lado.

"lo siento" se disculpo ella. Yo la voltee a ver y tome su mano, la jale un poco hasta que ella se acosto en mi pecho desnudo. –"debes pensar que soy una estupida" se rio de ella misma.

"claro que no mi niña, jamas pensaria eso, lo que pienso es que yo si soy un gran estupido" ella levanto la cabeza y se apoyo en su codo para poderme mirar. –"que clase de hombre es capaz de alejarse de esta manera de una Diosa como tu" ella se sonrojo adorablemente. –"debes pensar que soy gay verdad, pero te lo juro que no lo soy"me explique rapido. –"te deseo Bella, te lo juro por Dios que te deseo con locura y pasion, jamas nadie habia despertado estos sentimientos en mi" sonrei avergonzado.

"yo también te deseo mi Jake, ¿cual es el problema?"

"esta no es la manera correcta, nuestra primera vez… tu primera vez no puede ser asi"

"también es tu primera vez" me dijo ella.

"asi es, por eso quiero que sea algo especial" aunque dijera que no realmente estaba actuando y hablando como gay. Ella sonrio.

"si es contigo, sea como sea, sea donde sea, va a ser algo especial" se estiro para besarme y despues se recosto en mi pecho. " lo siento Jake, no debi atacarte de esa manera, lo lamento"

"no te atrevas a disculparte por eso Bella… me encanto, ademas no es tu culpa que yo sea un estupido."

"no eres estupido, eres el hombre mas dulce del mundo" beso mi pecho y empezo a trazar figuras con su dedo en el. –"tengo miedo Jake" dijo despues de un rato y enterro su cabeza mas en mi.

"¿de que mi bonita?" pregunte asustado.

"tengo miedo de que algun dia me dejes de querer, tengo miedo de que algun dia salgas a la calle y te imprimas de alguien mas". Yo me rei de la improbabilidad de lo que habia dicho. –"no te rias Jacob Black, no es gracioso"

"claro que lo es Bella, bueno mas que gracioso es ridiculo, tu sabes que eso no va a suceder"

"como estas tan seguro"

"solo lo estoy, yo no veo mi vida con alguien que no seas tu"

"y tu crees que Sam planeaba su vida con alguien que no fuera Leah?"

"auch… touche" ella sonrió

"¿vez como si es posible Jacob?, no me imagino que pasaria conmigo si eso sucediera" entendía su punto bueno un poco, para mi era una idea ridicula, pero debia entender que en verdad existia la posibilidad.

"Bella… mirame" le tome el menton e hice que me mirara. –"asi tenga que secuestrarte, llevarte lejos de aquí, a un lugar donde estemos solo los dos, donde solo pueda verte a ti, creeme que yo lo hago"

"la idea me gusta" yo sonrei.

"aunque la verdad no veo la necesidad, yo no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tu, por eso estoy estudiando mucho Bella, quiero terminar antes la escuela para alcanzarte en la universidad"

"ni siquiera sabes a cual voy a ir"

"eso no me importa, mi lugar es aquel donde tu estes, no importa donde sea tu y yo vamos a estar juntos siempre, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado cuidandote amor, vas a ver lo feliz que te puedo hacer, yo se que puedo"

"claro que puedes, pero y si no quisiera ir a la universidad, igual me seguirias"

"hasta el fin del mundo Bella, como podria vivir sin mi aire, como podria vivir sin mi corazon, sin mi vida" era verdad, yo estaba dispuesto a vivir sin nada, pero sin ella no podria, la amaba demasiado, la necesitaba y no era una exageracion, de verdad no podria vivir sin ella.

Despues de unos minutos ella se quedo profundamente dormida, yo la levante con cuidado de no despertarla y la puse debajo de las cobijas, cuidadosamente me acoste a su lado y pase mi brazo por encima suyo, al cabo de unos minutos yo tambien estuve totalmente dormido.

Fin del flashback

Como se pudo olvidar de eso, como pudo olvidar todas las promesas que nos hicimos esa noche, ese tuvo que ser uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida, esa noche en especial, porque por que habia dicho tantas cosas si no eran ciertas, pero aun mas porque todo habia sonado tan cierto, cada palabra que me habia dicho habia sonado real, jamas dude de ella, de su amor, yo tenia que ser un estupido con demasiada autoestima, cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que me acariciaba, yo me sentia el dueño del mundo, yo sentia que ella era mia y que nunca nadie la arrebataría de mi lado pero miren como son las cosas, ella misma tomo la decisión de alejarse de mi, supongo que todo fue una mentira, mi burbuja exploto demasiado pronto.

Me sentia decepcionado, herido, pero aun mas enojado y no solo con ella, no podia creer que la hubiera lastimado, esa tarde debi alejarme, nunca me voy a perdonar por haberla empujado asi, aun sabiendo que de no haberlo hecho la hubiera podido llegar a matar, aun asi no habia excusa, debi alejarme, no se porque no lo hice, eres un estupido Jacob, la lastimaste, lastimaste tu alma, tu vida, eres un maldito animal, aun podia ver claro la sangre en su frente, estupido, estupido. Me repeti una y otra vez tirado en un rincon de mi habitacion. No sabia cuanto tiempo habia estado alli, seguramente habian sido varios dias, a pesar que no habia comido nada, no me provocaba hacerlo, habia hechado a las pocas personas que intentaron venir a hablar conmigo, no tenia deseos de hablar, ni de comer, no tenia deseos de nada, lo unico que esperaba era morirme.

"hola Charlie ¿como estas?" escuche claramente la voz de mi padre, aunque intente luchar con el deseo de escuchar no logre evitarlo.

"no, no ella no esta aquí, no ha venido desde… desde hace dias ¿Por qué?" entreabri la puerta mi padre estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. –"cálmate Charlie" me quede en la puerta de mi cuarto. –"si es bastante tarde lo se, pero tienes que calmarte, te va a dar un infarto, ya le marcaste al celular" espero un momento con el ceño fruncido. –"no no nada de eso, déjame hablar con los chicos, tal vez ellos nos ayuden a buscarla, nos vemos en tu casa…y oye calmate por favor viejo"

Senti que la respiracion se me entrecortaba, algo le pasaba a mi bonita, algo le había pasado. Camine rapido hasta la sala, mi padre me miro sorprendido mientras telefoneaba un numero.

"hijo" dijo exaltado pero yo no tenia tiempo para su entusiasmo

"¿que pasa?" demande serio. El no dijo nada. –"¿que pasa?"

"tranquilizate, es solo que Charlie esta preocupado por… por Bella, mira la hora que es y aun no ha regresado" las manos empezaron a temblarme. –"voy a llamar a Sam para que vayamos a casa de Charlie, el estaba realmente alterado" yo asenti una vez.

Sam y el resto de la manada no tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar.

"vaya, miren quien se digno a salir a ver a su publico" dijo Leah sarcásticamente cuando me vio en la sala, yo la fulmine con la mirada.

"Bella esta perdida" dijo Billy cuando todos estuvieron reunidos. –"vamos a ayudarle a Charlie a buscarla" todos asintieron menos Leah por supuesto.

"para esto me sacaron de la casa, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

"entonces lárgate, nadie te necesita aquí" le grito Sam, ella se quedo callada. –"bien, Jacob lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí"

"claro que no… yo voy con ustedes" resople de inmediato.

"no…" grito Sam. –" tu te quedas aquí, no hay mucho que puedas hacer, ademas ya somos bastantes, estoy seguro que la encontraremos rapido, tu estas muy alterado y solo lo vas complicar todo"

"el tiene razon hijo, mejor quedate aquí con Leah, yo te llamare en cuanto sepa algo". Era verdad, yo estaba muy alterado, asenti con amargura.

"promete que me llamaras, si en media hora no lo has hecho te juro por Dios que me voy para alla"

"te lo prometo"

"¿porque me tengo que quedar con el?" pregunto Leah con disgusto.

"yo no te quiero aquí, te lo juro que si veo tu cara un minuto mas no voy a aguantar las ganas de rompertela, asi que mejor me dejas en paz" ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"se van a quedar los dos aquí, Jacob no te preocupes, te llamaremos cuando sepamos algo, provablemente no sea nada, talvez se le hizo tarde con sus amigos" dijo Sam y todos salieron con el.

"quieres dejar de caminar de un lado para otro, me estas mareando"

"pues lárgate de mi casa" iba a hacer una zanja en medio de mi diminuta sala. –"arg" gruñi y me sente apoye los codos en mis rodillas y enterré la cara en mis manos.

"mierda ya estuvo, voy a ver que pasa" me levante pero en ese momento sono mi celular, era mi padre. –"hola papa que pasa? Bella esta bien, dime que paso, esta lastimada?"

"no, esta bien"

"¿estas seguro?"

" Estoy seguro hijo, no te preocupes ella esta bien, en cuando llegue a casa te cuento todo.."

"¿estas completamente seguro que esta bien?"

"si, si esta perfectamente, algo asustada pero bien, hablamos en un rato… eh y calmate"

Me colgo antes que pudiera preguntar nada mas, ya me sentia mas calmado, por lo menos mi bonita ya habia aparecido, estaba bien, eso era todo lo que importaba.

"vaya que eres tonto" susurro Leah con una rosa ironica. –"porque demonios te preocupas por ella, te dejo, entiéndelo tu no le importas, nunca le importaste, solo fuiste su comodín, ella no te eligio, ella se conformo, deberias odiarla, ella te utilizo·" las manos me estaban temblando nuevamente.

"te . lo . juro . por . Dios." Me acerque a ella lentamente, ella tambien se levanto sorprendida, la habría golpeado de no ser porque todos entraron a la sala.

"¿que demonios pasa aquí?" demando mi padre cuando nos vio. Yo relaje la posición.

"que Leah se acaba de salvar de que le rompiera la cara"

"ja, como si hubiera sido tan facil, estupido…"

"ya cálmense bebes, tenemos cosas importantes en que pensar". Recorde lo verdaderamente importante para mi.

"que fue lo que paso con mi bon… con Bella" todos me miraron serios. –" ¿que? ¿ella esta bien?"

"si si ella esta bien por ahora"

"a que te refieres con por ahora Sam"

"mira Jacob, no sabemos si lo que nos conto fue verdad, ella dejo su camioneta tirada antes de llegar a casa, ella dijo que la puerta se habia cerrado con el viento pero cuando Paul y Quil fueron por ella, la puerta estaba abierta". No entendia nada de lo que me decian.

"¿y porque demonios se bajo?"

"ella dijo que habia sentido como si hubiera arroyado algo con su coche, por eso se bajo a revisar" comento Seth.

"Lo unico que habia alli era un maldito ciervo muerto, pero ella no fue la que lo mato" Dijo Paul y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados. –"fue una asquerosa sanguijuela Jacob, ella estaba con un maldito vampiro".

"es verdad, su olor estaba por todo lado" afirmo Quil. –"pero no solo habia sangre de ciervo, no quisimos decir nada, pero también pudimos sentir olor de sangre humana"

"que no me dijeron que ella no estaba lastimada" empece a gritar.

"y asi es… Bella no estaba lastimada fisicamente, esa no era su sangre, yo la lleve a su cuarto , ella estaba bien" Explico Seth.

"Esto no tiene lógica" dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido, todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el exepto por…

"claro que tiene logica"ladro irónicamente Leah mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesita de centro. –"creo que todos saben lo que pasa solo que no quieren admitirlo, ellos han regresado, los Cullen han regresado y ella lo sabe , claro que lo sabe, ella esta con ellos otra vez" todos se quedaron callados, yo iba a protestar pero Seth se me adelanto.

"eso no es verdad" susurre

"debes admitir que puede ser asi" dijo Quil. –"no me digas que no sentiste el olor que habia en ella Seth" el aludido agacho la mirada.

"entonces porque diablos iba a llegar a su casa como llego, porque estaba llorando, yo creo que todos se dieron cuenta de lo asustada que estaba"

"Tal vez peleo con su novio vampiro"

"callate Leah" le grito Seth.

"o talvez la lastimaron y no quizo decirnos nada" agrego pensativo mi padre.

"que…que la lastimo?" pregunte entrecortadamente, si era verdad que habian vuelto, si era verdad que se habia atrevido a lastimarla…

"aun no sabemos que demonios paso, todas las teorias son posibles"

"y porque no pensar en la tal Victoria esa"

"es verdad, probablemente ella es la primera opción" afirmo Sam. –"me parece muy raro lo del olor a sangre humana, eso quita las probabilidades de que sean los Cullen, además la peste desaparece a unos metros del lugar donde estaba el auto" la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras escuchaba todas sus teorias, algo habia lastimado a mi bonita y yo lo haria pagar fuera quien fuera. El teléfono de la casa sonó.

"yo contesto" dijo mi padre.

"todo seria mas sencillo si habláramos directamente con ella, talvez no nos lo dijera pero si nos miente lo sabriamos inmediatamente, ya todos sabemos lo mal que se le da" esta vez fue Quil el que hablo.

"es una buena idea" dijo Paul.

"no." Repuse serio, nadie la atacaría con interrogatorios estúpidos. –"nosotros lo averiguaremos sin necesidad de molestarla ¿esta bien?"

"creo que no sera tan dificil como pensamos." Dijo mi padre mientras arrastraba la silla hasta la sala.

"a que te refieres" le pregunte

"acaban de telefonearme del hospital de Forks" todos lo miramos sin comprender lo que decia. –"Los Cullen han regresado" Todos nos erguimos, todos menos Seth.

"se los dije" gruño Leah.

"Lo … los voy a matar" las me manos temblaban bruscamente

"calmate, no seremos nosotros quienes rompan el tratado, no podemos ir tras de ellos, a menos que ellos vengan aquí no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora"

"Pero…." Empezó Paul.

"Pero nada Paul, Billy tiene razón, por ahora no podemos hacer nada, de todas formas ellos no han roto ninguna regla, no hasta ahora"

"¿y el olor a sangre humana Sam? ¿Qué hay de eso?" reclamo Quil.

"no sabemos que fue lo que paso, como tampoco sabemos si fueron ellos, tengo entendido que el lider presume de una gran actitud, asi que tendremos que hablar con el"

"¿hablar?" susurre con rabia.

"si Jacob, hablar, tenemos que hablar con el, después de eso veremos que haremos, si han roto las reglas tenemos camino libre para acabar con ellos, pero mientras no lo sepamos estamos de manos atadas"

"a quien le importa el maldito tratado Sam?" habia empezado a gritar, no podia creer que el no hiciera nada, esos malditos habian regresado y el pretendia hablar. –"vamos por ellos ahora"

"mejor te calmas chico, yo soy el alfa y vamos a hacer las cosas a mi manera esta entendido" la ultima parte la grito para todos. –"lo mejor sera hablar con el en algun lugar publico, no queremos que nadie pierda los estribos" me miro fieramente.

"podria ser en el hospital, según me dijeron el regresa a trabajar mañana"

"perfecto" susurro Sam. –"mañana todos iremos, no quiero confiarme, su familia podria estar cerca de el, es mejor que estemos todos juntos" todos asentimos, yo estaba un poco mas calmado, ahora me moria de ganas de ver al idiota ese, me moria de ganas de lanzarme encima suyo y arrancarle la vida que el me arrebato a mi, pedazo por pedazo.


	7. Encuentros

**Capitulo 7.**

**Encuentros…**

**Jacob's POV**

"vaya… todo el lugar apesta" comento Quil cuando entramos al hospital, era verdad, para ser un solo chupasangres su aroma era bastante fuerte.

"es verdad…" dijo Sam –"pero les voy a pedir que evitemos esos comentarios delante de el, o ellos, aun no sabemos si esta solo aquí" Podía sentir como todos mis hermanos al igual que yo nos íbamos tensionando a medida que el olor se hacia mas intenso.

" ouu….." Susurro Sam cuando al doblar la esquina de un pasillo se choco de frente contra alguien, el me corazón latió de forma descontrolada cuando vi el rostro de la muchacha que estaba en el suelo. Era ella, era mi Bella, mi bonita…, su maleta se abrió y todas sus cosas quedaron regadas en el suelo

"¿Bella?" pregunto Sam Ella parecia que no sabia que era el, levanto la cabeza lentamente y se quedo congelada cuando me vio, sus ojos y los mios se encontraron por un par de segundos. La expresion en su precioso rostro me hizo enojar, verla tirada en el suelo de esa manera, yo no pude hacer mas que tragarme las ganas que tenia de lanzarme a ella y levantarla en mis brazos. Seth se apresuro a ayudarla, cuando se levanto vi su rostro cubierto en lagrimas, eso solo me hizo enojar mas, entre sollozos ahogados ella se agacho a recoger sus cosas. Yo no podia dejar de verla, parecia tan triste, tan afligida, de las cosas que mas me dolían en el mundo era que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas, prefería mil veces que aplicaran algún tipo de tortura antes de verla asi.

"¿estas son tuyas?" pregunto Leah sacándome de mi embrujo, tenia en la mano un tarro de pastillas, no crei que fueran suyas, ¿para que las necesitaría?

"eso no es asunto tuyo, dámelas" le respondio entrecortadamente mientras seguia llorando. Su voz quebrada me partio lo que quedaba de corazon.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Pregunto mi padre, el estaba detrás de todos nosotros por lo que ella se mostro sorprendida cuando escucho su voz. –"Charlie esta…" prosiguió mi padre pero ella lo interrumpio antes que sacara falsas concluciones

"no no el esta bien, todo esta bien no te preocupes"

"¿que haces aquí hija? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" insistió el, agradecí que lo hiciera, en verdad se veia muy mal.

"Nada, yo estoy bien, es solo que… bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya" empezó a caminar pero alli estaba yo, interponiéndome en su camino. Ella levanto la cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectaron, yo luche contra todos mis instintos e impedí que notara la tristeza que me invadia, me dolia tenerla tan cerca, sabia que mi rostro no mostraba un gesto muy amable, pero no podia evitarlo, asi como no pude evitar tampoco que los ojos se me empezaran a nublar de lagrimas, cuando ella lo noto bajo la mirada, me alegro que lo hiciera, si hubiera visto sus ojos atormentados un segundo mas, no habria podido contenerme y habria llorado a sus pies, me habria arrastrado y le habria pedido que volviera a mi, que dejara de llorar. En el segundo que ella bajo la mirada yo también lo hice, aunque no fue una buena idea, cuando me fije en su brazo las manos empezaron a temblarme levemente, habia un enorme hematoma en el. ¿Por eso lloraba?, alguien la habia lastimado, por eso estaba en el hospital.

"¿Estas segura que estas bien?" pregunto de nuevo mi padre, yo intente controlar la respiración.

"si" respondio y de sus ojos no paraban de caer lagrimas, ella noto como yo tenia la mirada fija en su brazo y lo puso detrás de su espalda no muy disimuladamente. "estoy .. bien…" susurro y quito su mirada de mi, tal vez se sentia culpable. –"me tengo que ir, los veo después" camino entre Paul y yo, su leve roce me hizo estremecer, no pude voltear la cara para ver como se alejaba de mi…

"calmate Jacob" ordeno la voz dura de Sam. Me estaba costando un gran trabajo respirar, dos lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos. –"tal vez deberíamos hacer esto despues"

"no…" me las arregle para responder sin que se me quebrara la voz.-" vamos a hacer esto ahora" pase mis manos por mis mejillas y seque las lagrimas. Empece a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenia el olor, todos caminaron detrás de mi.

Cuando estuvimos frente al consultorio, no hubo necesidad de golpear, el ya nos estaba esperando en la puerta, a pesar que aparentemente estaba solo y nosotros eramos tantos, su rostro se mostraba sereno y calmado.

"Buenas tardes muchachos" saludo amablemente…puaj. –"tal vez quisieran pasar" entro dándonos la espalda, realmente era muy confiado. Sam asintió con gesto duro hacia nosotros, el entro primero y todos le seguimos con recelo, el aroma en el pequeño cuarto era mucho mas intenso. –"en que les puedo ayudar" dijo mientras se sentaba frente a sus escritorio.

"Dr. Cullen, lamentablemente no podemos decirle que nos alegramos de su regreso" empezo Sam, el aludido se acomodo en su silla pero la calma no abandono su rostro. –"hemos decidido venir a hablar con usted primero antes de tomar una decision que pueda perjudicarnos" me sorprendia lo elocuente que podia llegar a ser. –"en nuestro territorio hemos encontrado cadaveres de animales, y aunque aun no encontramos ningun cuerpo puedo asegurarle que hemos percibido en mas de una ocasión el olor de sangre humana" el chupasangre de repente cambio su rostro, entrecerro los ojos y levanto una mano para que Sam se detuviera.

"Sam… yo les puedo dar mi palabra, que ningun miembro de mi familia ha cazado en tu reserva, ni siquiera hemos cazado cerca a Forks" su voz sonaba dura y de cierta manera lo decia muy seguro. –"ahora veo que de verdad tienes motivos para preocuparte, no hemos sido nosotros, eso solo significa que hay otros alla afuera, si dices que han sentido olor a sangre humana, tu gente podria estar en peligro, todos, tanto ellos como toda la gente en Forks"

"es bastante extraño que pase esto justo cuando regresan ¿a que si?" le dijo sarcásticamente Paul, Sam miro hacia atrás y lo fulmino con la mirada.

"una desafortunada coincidencia, como ya les dije les doy mi palabra que no hemos sido nosotros, no tenemos ningun interes en romper el tratado" miro a Sam fijamente. –" y mucho menos de abandonar nuestro estilo de vida, nuestras creencias…. Si regresamos es por…por otros motivos" vi en ese momento como me lanzaba una mirada fugaz.

"¿que motivos?" apremio Quil. El rostro del doctorcito se volvio sombrio de repente, pude notar una gran pena y tristeza en sus ojos.

"razones personales" respondio finalmente sin animar su rostro. Me pregunte cual maldita razon habria hecho que regresaran.

"¿es por ella?" yo siquiera lo pense para hablar. El me miro fijamente y entrecerro los ojos levemente.

"razones personales, como ya les dije" me miro y despues su mirada se desplazo a Sam. –"lo unico que puedo hacer es darles mi palabra, depende de ustedes creerme o no"

"y que pasa si optamos por no creer sus mentiras" le gruñi, eso de razones personales no me convencia, algo me decia que ellos no eran quienes habian matado esos animales pero tambien me decia lo obvio, nos estaban ocultando algo.

"Jacob…" me grito Sam.

"¿que? ¿De verdad me vas a decir que le crees?"

"como ya les dije les doy mi palabra" hablo para todos. –" si tu no quieres creerlo, eso no es problema mio, " ahora me hablaba a mi. –"ademas Jacob, no creo que quieras iniciar una guerra en vano ¿verdad?" yo lo fulmine con la mirada pero no fui capaz de decir nada. –"eso es lo que pense… hablare con mi familia al respecto, nos aseguraremos que nadie perturbe la tranquilidad del pueblo"

"no tienen que hacerlo, ese es nuestro trabajo" dijo Sam

"lo se, pero no creo que ustedes vayan a vigilar en nuestro territorio verdad?" Sam asintio.

"Es verdad, no lo haremos"

"exacto, nosotros vigilaremos esa parte del pueblo, y estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa"

"de acuerdo, asi que todos estaremos atentos" la sanguijuela asintio sonriendo.

"me parece perfecto, si encontramos algo fuera de lo normal se los haremos saber"

"de acuerdo" respondio sereno Sam mientras nos daba la señal para salir, yo me sentia confundido, en un principio pense que vendria a provocarlos para que me dieran una excusa de acabar con sus asquerosas existencias, y ahora resulta que somos algo asi como…..aliados, esto era el colmo.

**Bella POV**

No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que no estuve en casa, ¿como podia ser tan estúpida?; evidentemente habian muchas razones para decir esto, pero la mas ovbia fue haberme ido del hospital de esa manera, talvez el estado de shock en el que habia entrado se habia mezclado con la estupidez; la manada de licántropos habia ido completa al hospital, donde estaba Carlisle… un vampiro, no habia que ser un genio para saber que podia pasar. Limpie las lagrimas de mis mejillas pero eran reemplazadas rapidamente con unas nuevas, tome las llaves del auto y empece a bajar por las escaleras pero entonces lo pense mejor.

"Y que se supone que vas a ir a hacer alla"me senti egoista, pero era verdad, aunque todos eran las personas mas importantes en mi vida, lo cierto era que ninguno hacia parte de ella, unos porque habian decidido que era demasiado insignificante como para quererme y otros porque yo los habia hechado… aun asi debia admitir que los queria, no queria que nada malo les sucediera, mucho menos que terminaran matandose entre ellos. Me devolvi a mi habitacion y me tire en la cama, recorde la razon por la que habia salido corriendo del hospital de esa manera, en realidad era la mas estupida del mundo, un aparte de mi habia llegado a creer que habian vuelto porque me querian, porque el me queria.

"eres una idiota Bella…" grite con la cabeza enterrada en mi almohada… claro que era una idiota, ellos habian vuelto por lastima, de verdad que yo tenia mala suerte, de todos los doctores del mundo precisamente tenia que ser Carlisle quien se enterara de lo que me pasaba. Yo habia tomado la estupida decisión de no contarle a nadie de mi enfermedad porque no queria lastimar a nadie, no queria que nadie sufriera por mi; pero el lado de mi autoestima y mi ego no queria decirlo porque no queria que nadie me tuviera lastima, iba a ser duro, pero estaba decidido, me iba a morir sola.

Queria odiarlo, de verdad queria que llegara el dia en que pudiera gritarle en la cara con toda sinceridad que lo odiaba por haberme abandonado aquí, por haberme destruido la vida… pero no creia que tuviera tiempo suficiente como para superarlo, algo me decia que aunque pasara una eternidad yo jamas lograria decirle eso, sin que sonara una gran mentira, aun asi lo intentaria, si Edward Cullen sintio algo de mi rechazo estos dias, era porque no conocia la Bella que el mismo habia creado, no solo sentiria rechazo, sentiria mi ira, mi odio y mi despresio… Tanto me odiaba que tenia que regresar a verme morir, de todas las personas que me importaban el era en especial uno de los que no quería que me tuviera lastima, la otra persona era mi Jake…

"mi Jake…" susurre su nombre y suspire mientras lloraba, recordar la forma como me habia mirado esa tarde, me partía lo poco que quedaba de mi, note como sufrio al ver mi brazo asi, ahí fue cuando supe que la decision que habia tomado de alejarlo de mi habia sido la correcta, el era una de las mejores pesonas que habia conocido, no se que fue eso tan bueno que hice para que Dios lo enviara a mi vida, ni eso tan malo que hice para que tuviera que alejarlo de ella.

"Jacob" lo nombre otra vez al recordar cual habia sido mi preocupación en primer lugar. Me lance a mi maleta y saque el celular busque torpemente el numero de Seth…

"ho..hola" saludo nerviosamente, el sabia que era yo por supuesto, pense que no estaba solo y por eso me habia contestado asi.

"Hola Seth ¿como estas?"

"bien, bien y tu como estas, te ha pasado algo?"

"no no yo estoy bien, solo quería saber como estaban ustedes"

"mmmm…." El entendio perfectamente lo que queria decir. –"si si, estamos bien, pero me sorprende que no se lo hayas preguntado a tu doctorcito" el tono de Seth fue sarcastico, el jamas había hablado asi…

"no entiendo a que te refieres"

"¿me vas a decir que no sabias que habían regresado?"

"las cosas no son como crees Seth…" ya sabia yolo que estaban pensando.

"¿ a no?" pregunto con tono duro, me dio la impresión que ahora estaba solo. –"me vas a decir que no le rompiste el corazón a Jacob porque el regreso…"

"¿que?... claro que no Seth, las cosas no pasaron asi, yo ..yo no" no pude ni terminar la oracion, talvez por eso Jacob me habia mirado con tanto odio, el creia que yo lo habia dejado por…el. Siempre lo pensó, ahora entiendo lo que me dijo esa tarde.

Flashback

"no me dejes por favor" estaba empezando a lloviznar de nuevo.

"lo siento, por favor perdóname, lo ultimo que yo quiero en esta vida es hacerte daño"

"entonces por que lo haces?" grito y se alejo de mi, aunque aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

"Jak…"

"es por el verdad?" me pregunto con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados sobre sus muslos.

"de que me hablas?" en verdad no entedia lo que me preguntaba.

"claro que es por el, soy un idiota" grito la ultima palabra y dio un gran puñetazo en la tierra mojada.

"no se de que me hablas, calmate porfavor"

Fin del flashback

Bueno ahora lo sabia, el siempre creyo que lo había dejado por el, me dolia que pensara eso; yo jamas tuve la necesidad de fingir con el, talvez al principio me mostre un poco fria, pero el se encargo de derretir el hielo que había en mi, yo en verdad había llegado a quererle, mas que eso, habia llegado a amarle… acaso el nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Aunque claro estaba ahora me sentia peor conmigo misma, era una persona horrible, sabia que le amaba a Jacob con gran intensidad, peor no podia negar que tambien seguía amando a Edward, soy la peor persona del mundo.

"calmate Bella…" la voz de Seth me saco del letargo. "disculpame por hablarte asi, no debi dejarme llevar por lo que dijeron mis hermanos, yo te creo Bella, yo siempre he sabido que tus razones fueron muy poderosas, yo no te juzgo"

"gracias Seth… me gustaría que Jacob tambien lo entendiera…"

"lo hara, eventualmente, pero seria mas facil para el si tu misma vienes y hablas con el, explicale lo que te pasa Bella"

"Bien Seth..gracias por todo, yo solo queria asegurarme que todo estuvieran bien, me alegra que asi sea, hablamos despues, me tengo que ir" antes de que se despidiera colgue. Las palabrasde Seth me habian dado mucho que pensar, aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza la estupida idea de poder amar a esos dos hombres de la manera que lo hacia.

**Edward POV**

La vida se me habia convertido en un infierno desde que decidimos regresar, nadie sabia cuanto sufria con cada desprecio que me hacia mi Bella. Pero yo estaba dispuesto a aguantar todo lo que ella me dijera o me hiciera, eso no era nada en comparacion a lo que me merecia, aguantaria el infierno de tenerla cerca odiandome antes que alejarme de nuevo, de alguna manera me las arreglaría para cuidarla.

Sabia que la incomodaba cuando la miraba pero el deseo de ver su hermoso rostro era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, aun cuando no tenia mas concentración que en cada rasgo de su cara, me las arregle para responder todas las preguntas que me hacia el maestro, a la hora del almuerzo no fue diferente, aunque creo que fue peor para ella, no era solo yo quien la ,miraba profundamente, Alice tampoco podia quitar la vista de ella, era bastante molesto tener que escuchar no solo los comentarios de las personas, ademass de eso tenia que escuchar sus pensamientos, algunos eran desagradables, como los del estupido de Newton, no solo me veia muerto en su mente, eso no era lo que me enojaba, en algunas ocasiones tenia unos pensamientos algo pasados de tono con Bella, queria partirle su horrenda cara

Despues del timbre de la ultima hora, ella se apresuro a guardar sus libros y salio rapidamente, quizás penso que yo iba a decirle algo. La alcance con facilidad en el pasillo, no me iba a rendir.

"Bella…" le dije cuando estuve a su lado, ella se sobresalto pero siguio caminando, yo camine a su lado. –"¿De verdad piensas ignorarme el resto de tu vida?" le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. –"sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar, encontrare la manera que me escuches" claro que lo haría.

"¿tenemos?" pregunto mientras se detenía en seco, yo di la vuelta para quedar en frente de ella . –"tu y yo no tenemos nada me entiendes, de hecho lo unico que yo TENGO que hacer es morirme asi que déjame en paz Edward, ya te dije que no me interesan tus explicaciones, no las necesito y no las quiero" cada palabra que salia de su boca me causaban serias heridas, que aunque no se vieran ahora, pronto terminarian desangrándome. –"así que ¿porque mejor no hacemos esto del modo facil?" continuo ella. –" hagamos de cuenta que jamas paso nada, ahora lo unico que me interesa es el instituto, necesito concentrarme para los finales, terminar de una vez por todas con esto y largarme lejos de aquí" por mas que intente no mostrar ningun tipo de sufrimiento fue imposible, note que sus ojos estaban brillando, no con el brillo que me gustaba ver en ellos, eran lagrimas, ella lo noto y camino por mi lado, no se como tome fuerzas pàra ir tras de ella, tenia que escucharme como fuera, la tome por el codo para que se detuviera pero no fue una buena idea, la senti estremecerse con mi contacto pero inmediatamente sacudio su brazo intentando que la soltara.

"no me toques" me grito, tuve ganas de llorar, de hecho de haber podido lo habria hecho.

"Bella…" empece pero entonces fui interrumpido.

"no la toques" me grito Newton mientras caminaba de forma abrupta hacia nosotros, "que no entiendes que la dejes en paz Cullen". En su mente podia ver claramente como se estaba muriendo de miedo a cada paso que se me acercaba, en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se metiera, ya desde hace bastante tiempo que queria romper su pervertida cabezota, una parte de mi esperaba que me diera una excusa para hacerlo. Sabia que todo el mundo estaba mirando asi que intente controlarme.

"Largate Newton" le dije cortante y un tanto amenazante mientras lo mataba con la mirada,en ese momento la imagen que se produjo en su cabeza me gusto bastante, verme dandole esa tremenda paliza que el estaba esperando me hizo sentirme bien. Aun asi debia admitir que era bastante valiente, a pesar del miedo que le invadia cada parte del cuerpo el no se fue.

"cla..claro que no" me grito tartamudeando, realmente estaba asustado. –"sueltala" me amenazo con voz cortante.

"esta bien Mike no te preocupes" le susurro mi Bella en un intento de que se calmara.

"claro que no esta bien Bella, que se cree este" me señalo con su cabeza y esto me saco de quicio." Que puede hacer contigo lo que se le de la gana, pues no es asi" su voz estaba temblando. Senti como la mano que aun permanecia en el hombro de Bella se tencionaba, respire hondo pues no queria lastimarla a ella.

"Basta ya…" nos grito Bella. –" tu…sueltame" me dirigio las palabras cortantemente y se sacudio el brazo, no hubiera hecho caso a su intento de que la soltara si tantas personas no hubieran estado mirándonos, la mano me dolio cuando la aparte de ella lentamente. –" y tu, no te metas en esto, no es tu asunto" le hablo ahora a Mike. Yo ya estaba tragandome la ponzoña, el iluso de Newton creia que Bella se metia entre nosotros porque estaba preocupado por el.

"parece que Newton quiere que le haga un cambio extremo a su rostro" le dije con un amedrentador susurro mientras avanzaba un paso hacia el. Estaba lleno de ira, aun asi yo solo lo hacia para ver como se moria del susto, yo jamas habria atentado contra el; aunque de verdad lo deseara.

"Edward…" me grito mi Bella preocupada, esa era otra razon por la que seguia comportándome asi, no porque quiciera que se preocupara; solo necesitaba saber si ella era tan indiferente a lo que me pasara.

"Dej.. deja lo Bell.. Bella" Mike ya estaba en posicion de pelea, me habria hechado a reir pero no queria dañar el show. Ella camino rapidamente y se puso en medio de los dos, me miro de forma suplicante, y mi inerte corazon empezo a latir sin control cuando puso su mano sobre mi pecho.

"porfavor" movio los labios pero no pronuncio las palabras, yo la mire directo a los ojos, ella se veia realmente preocupada, me arrepenti de haberlo hecho, por ninguna circunstancia mi niña debia pasar por eso. Decidi acabar con esa estupidez en ese momento. De un momento otro ella me tomo de la mano, y empezo a caminar, yo sentia que iba levitando, por esos cortos minutos, el resto del mundo desaparecio, eramos solo mi Bella y yo, tenia la mente aturdida. Cuando estuvimos lejos de la multitud, ella intento soltarme pero yo como un reflejo involuntario de mi cuerpo no se lo permiti, al sentir que su mano se queria alejar la mia la apreto mas.

"Gracias…" le susurre sonriendo

"de que me das las gracias, no lo hice por ti" mintio, ella aun no habia mejorado en eso. –" lo hice por Mike, crees que iba a dejar que lo mataras" Yo entrecerre los ojos, me aguante las ganas de sonreir ampliamente, yo sabia que ella aun se preocupaba por mi, de alguna manera lo hacia, aun asi la solte sin muchas ganas, me dolio de nuevo la mano cuando sintio la ausencia de la suya.

Cuando Bella se giro se choco de frente con Alice la cual no se habia tropezado por accidente por supuesto.

"Hola Bella" dijo sonriendo, ella habia decidido buscar la manera de hablar con Bella si yo no lo lograba, Bella se fue de espalda hacia atrás pero Alice la tomo del brazo.

"Perfecto" susurro Bella en forma cortante, note la gran tristeza en la mente de mi hermana.

"disculpa" le dijo timidamente. Ella simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

"esta bien" le dijo y paso por su lado rapidamente y se subio al auto, note que no dejo de mirar por el retrovisor hasta que nosotros empezamos a subir al volvo.

"tal vez debería ir con ella, tal vez me pueda necesitar" dije con el ceño fruncido mientras conducia a casa. Me ponia de malas tener que alejarme de ella.

"Edward…" empezo Alice. –"ya habiamos hablado de esto anoche, lo mejor es que vayamos de caza, ya hace bastante que no te alimentas y ahora tenemos que ir mas lejos"

"pero…"

"pero nada hermano" resoplo Jasper. –"Alice tiene razon, lo mejor sera que hoy vayamos a cazar, no querrás desmayarte en caso de que ella te necesite ¿verdad?". Creo que entendi su punto, no habia comido nada desde que regrese, ya estaba empezandome a sentir debil.

"creo que tienen razon, pero debemos darnos prisa, no quiero estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo"

Ya hacia bastante dias que ninguno salia de caza por lo que decidimos salir todos, ya habiamos discutido anteriormente con mi familia que no cazariamos cerca de Forks, ni siquiera en nuestro territorio, según Carlisle deberiamos actuar con calma para no molestar a los estupidos lobos. Me encantaria tener una excusa para romperle la cara a Jacob, eso seria mucho mas entretenido que dejar inconsciente a Mike de un golpe. Aunque debia reconocer que estuve preocupado por Bella, ésa tarde que llego llorando, de hecho paso toda la noche llorando, no entendí lo que pasaba hasta que lo lei claro en la mente de Charlie, no sabia sus motivos pero me alegraba que mi Bella se alejara de Black, cuando el revivio en su mente lo que le habia contado Billy sobre el, no pude evitar sonreir, aunque la sonrisa se me borro al pensar en el dolor que estaba sintiendo ella, me dolia reconocerlo pero parecia realmente triste, dolida, podia decirse al verla asi, que habia perdido una parte de ella, eso me lleno de ira.

"hey Edward… ¿que te pasa?" pregunto Emmet cuando estabamos llegando al nuevo sitio que habia encontrado mi familia para alimentarnos.

"oh.. nada, nada, lo siento es solo que estaba pensando, me decian algo?" todos me miraban de manera extraña, supongo que no era dificil adivinar en que pensaba.

"te preguntaba como habias visto a Bella de salud estos dias en la escuela?" pregunto mi padre de manera casual, aun asi se le notaba la preocupacion. Yo no pude evitar un gesto de dolor cuando lo pense, a pesar de qu eella intentaba ocultarlo con maquillaje para miera ovbia tu tez palida, ais mismo como sus ojeras.

"no lo se… supongo que no muy bien" susurre sin animo. –" me preocupa mucho su temperatura; no entiendo porque pero parece que su c…,que su enfermedad esta afectando eso tambien, viste como si estuviera en la playa en el dia mas frio en Forks, eso no me parece normal" claro que no era normal, aun no me atrevia a decirlo en voz akta, pero lgo dentro de mi me decia que lo que le pasara a mi Bella, era mucho peor y mucho mas complicado de lo que todos creíamos.

"ya veo…" respondio Carlisle con gesto preocupado. –"eso me sorprende, no es un sintoma muy comun; supongo que tendremos que apresurarnos en empezar algun tipo de tratamiento"

"¿cariño?" le pregunto dulcemente mi madre a Carlisle. –"de verdad crees que ella va a estar bien" se notaba en su rostro cuanto sufría.

"no lo se amor… no lo se, pero te puedo asegurar que hare todo lo posible para que asi sea" ella le sonrio.

"y ustedes creen que ella va a aceptar nuestra ayuda" intervino Rosalie.

"cariño..." empezo Emmet.

"¿Qué?, como si no supieran lo testaruda que puede ser, ademas creo que es obvio para todos, en especial para ti Edward, que ella no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros"

"eso es verdad" admitio Emmet.

"eso es lo de menos… si es necesario secuestrarla y atarla para que permita que la ayudemos pues lo haremos" resoplo Alice enojada.

"creo que tus poderes no son muy utiles ahora verdad?" le respondio Rosalie altaneramente. Alice bajo la cabeza y escondió la mirada.

"Alice… cariño?, me preguntaba si tu no habrias… ya sabes, visto algo respecto a Bel" empezo Carlisle

"No…" respondió ella en un gruñido, todos nos quedamos mirandola. –"he … he intentado pero no puedo ver nada" sonaba realmente frustrada.

"supongo que aun es muy pronto para saber" le respondio mi padre.

"si… supongo que la muerte aun no ha tomado una decisión respecto a Bella" Esas palabras me hicieron estremecer, hice un gesto de dolor no muy bien disimulado.

"ay Dios mío Edward… perdoname yo no quise" se empezo a disculpar Alice.

"no no esta bien, no te preocupes" respondi y segui caminando, mas bien corriendo, todos se apresuraron tras de mi.

Por suerte encontramos muy rapido una gran manada de alces, aunque muy pronto se redujo notoriamente, habia pensado durante todo el camino y habia llegado a la conclusion de que debia tomarme mi tiempo esta noche, debia comer lo suficiente para aguantar bastantes dias, seria algo estupido acelerarme hoy por llegar a ella si iba a tener que dejarla nuevamente muy pronto. Ya era bastante tarde cuando mire el reloj, yo estaba algo lleno pero debia asegurarme que no debia volver a salir del pueblo en mucho tiempo.

"Alice" escuche que exclamaba Jasper a mis espaldas. Todos nos apresuramos a llegar a ellos rapidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Carlisle.

"no lo se, estabamos hablando cuando se quedo mirando a la nada, yo la empece a mover por los hombros pero se desvaneció en mis brazos."

"Alice… cariño que te paso?" ella parecia estar bien consiente ahora.

"no.. no lo se papa, no se que paso, supongo que fue un simple mareo, ahora estoy bien no se preocupen". Alice podia mentirles a los otros, pero no a mi, podia ver en su mente que algo le preocupaba.

"creo que es mejor que regresemos "dije rapidamente, no entendia porque pero de repente me habia entrado la necesidad de regresar.

"si…Edward tiene razon, lo mejor es que regresemos ya" dijo mi padre mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

"¿quieres que te lleve de regreso?" le pregunte a Alice, ya sabia la respuesta…

"claro que no… no seas ridiculo, no fue nada ya estoy bien" me saco la lengua y se alejo rapidamente con pasos de bailarina. Jasper la sigui de inmediato.

Era ya media noche cuando empezamos el camino de regreso. Toda mi familia me habia insistido para que fuera primero a nuestra casa, pero yo no podia esperar por verla.

"seguro…" le dije a Alice cuando ya habíamos entrado al pueblo. –"ire a casa en unas cuantas horas, solo necesito saber como esta, eso es todo"

No pude evitar gruñir cuando me estuve acercando a casa de Bella, habia una mezcla de olores en el aire que llamaron mi atención, antes de llegar a su casa, me sorprendió el olor de un vampiro, y no era un vampiro normal, bueno normal para mi… en el ambiente tambien se percibia olor a sangre humana. Me meti un momento entre los arboles e intente buscar de donde provenia el olor pero el rastro era muy debil, asi como no encontré ningún cuerpo. Me apresure a correr hacia ella, pero cuando llegue a su ventana el olor alli era mucho peor, no era olor a vampiro; era el repugnante olor de algun licántropo, pense que talvez Black estaria alli con ella, pero cuando mire por la ventana lo unico que pude ver fue a mi Bella en su cama, ella no estaba dormida a pesar de la hora, estaba acostada boca arriba contemplando el techo, estuve mirandola exactamente por tres horas sin darme permiso de parpadear una sola vez, me hubiera gustado verla durmiendo, sin duda ese era uno de los placeres mas grandes que jamas habia experimentado en mi existencia, pero aun asi no podia dejar de verla, me dolia no ver su hermoso rostro. Escuche como Charlie se levantaba, note que ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que decidi ir casa para cambiarme antes de ir a la escuela.

Llegamos a la escuela antes que ella, sentia el corazon acelerace cada segundo que veia su auto acercarce a nosotros.

"hola Bella, viniste" saludo Alice como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando ella se bajo del auto.

"claro que vine" respondio de manera cortante. –"que acaso no eres adivina o algo asi, no veo por que te sorprendes". Aparentemente se habia levantado de mal humor, le atribui esto a que no habia podido dormir. Ella empezo a caminar y nosotros tres la seguimos, yo tenia las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y la cabeza agachada, no pude decir nada. –"talvez tus poderes estan fallando, por eso no pudiste ver lo que me paso anoche" los tres nos tensionamos de inmediato. "oh.. tal vez si lo viste, perdon que tonta soy" se disculpo mientras sonreia, usualmente me encantaba verla sonreir pero no de esa manera. Aun yo no comprendia nada de lo que decia pero sospechaba que no era algo repente se detuvo y volteo para quedar frente a frente con nosotros. –"ya se me habia olvidado que tienen la particular costumbre de abandonar a las personas cuando mas los necesitan" dijo cada palabra clavando en mis ojos esa mirada llena de odio y veneno, sus palabras fueron como un dardo que lanzo directo a mi corazon, mis ojos se entristecieron inmediatamente, esta vez ni siquiera intente disimularlo, era la primera vez que ella me echaba en cara directamente lo que le habia hecho, era la primera vez que me lo recriminaba utilizando todas las palabras. Ella alejo la mirada de mi y la centro en Alice, su rostro tambien estaba lleno de tristeza, despues de unos segundos me volvio a mirar, podria jurar que se enojo mas al ver mis ojos. Esa mirada que me habia dedicado antes dé alejarse de nosotros me termino de destruir.

Alice habia tenido que sacudirme algunas veces para que pudiera salir de mi letargo.

"Edward… oye regresa, tenemos que hablar" me sacudio nuevamente, yo movi la cabeza para intentar despejarme, los ojos me escosian terriblemente.

"si… tienes razon vamos a casa" ellos asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Durante el camino nadie pronuncio ninguna palabra.

"que pasa? Que hacen aqui a esta hora?" pregunto Esme quien estaba limpiando el polvo en la sala, en menos de un segundo Carlisle tambien se nos unio. Rosalie y Emmet habian salido.

"que es lo que pasa" pregunto preocupado.

"Bella nos… nos dijo algo que nos dejo algo preocupados" admiti con gran dolor, no era su recriminacion lo qu eme preocupaba, eso me dolia pero no me preocupaba, el problema eralo que habia dicho antes, algo malo le habia pasado la noche anterior y nosotros nisiquiera nos habiamos dado por enterado.

"y que fue eso?"

"ella dijo que"

"Bella…" dijo Alice en un grito ahogado interrumpiendome.

"¿que pasa Alice?" Pregunto Carlisle confundido, pero yo pude ver claro en su mente lo que habia visto. Era una imagen borrosa pero aun asi era demasiado clara, pude ver el rostro de mi Bella bañado en lagrimas mientras corria gritando, la imagen me destrozo.

"¿que demonios fue eso?" le pregunte despues de unos segundos.

"yo.. yo no lo se… yo … la imagen llego a mi de repente, no se que paso" respondio nerviosa.

"demonios" grite mientras lanzaba un jarron por el aire. –"que demonios fue lo que le paso a Bella anoche, yo sabia… yo sabia que no debi marcharme"

"hijo calmate porfavor" me dijo Esme mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

"eso debe tener algo que ver con el olor que sentiste anoche Edward… no el de los licantropos, me refiero al del vampiro" dijo Alice ahora seria. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido, ella tenia razon, algo o alguien; mas bien dicho un vampiro habia atacado a mi Bella anoche.

"que es lo que pasa?" pregunto mi padre serio.

"algo… ataco a Bella anoche, un ..un vampiro" respondio Alice. Jasper, Carlisle y Esme se tensionaron.

"¿están seguros?" pregunto Esme.

"si, claro que estamos seguros, lo que se me hace extraño es que no la hubieran m…" Alice no termino la frase cuando vio mi mirada llena de ira y dolor.

"vamos Edward, sabes que tiene razon, algo mas tuvo que haber pasado para que el vampiro no la hubiera matado" me dijo setio Jasper, y asi era.

"tal vez eso explicaria tambien el olor de los licantropos"dijo Carlisle.

"si eso tendria sentido… o algo de sentido por lo menos" admiti. –"no debi haberla dejado sola" me recrimine en un susurro. –"¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido?"

"no lo hagas Edward… no te puedes culpar por lo que paso anoche, tu sabes que eso estaba fuera de tus manos" me dijo Jasper.

"claro que no, yo tendria que haber estado aquí protegiendola"

"si claro , como si hubieras podido hacer mucho contra un vampiro en el estado en el que estabas, te habrian matado tambien a ti" aladio Alice con amargura mientras se levantaba.

"ella tiene razon hijo, no habrias podido hacer mucho, ahora tendremos que estar mas pendientes de ella, yno solo de ella, si hay algun neofito suelto por ahí eso implica un peligro para todo el pueblo, tendremos que estar alertas" hablo Carlisle muy serio.

"ustedes regresen a la escuela e intenten hablar con ella, talvez les cuente mejor lo que paso" dijo Jasper. –"yo mientras tanto ire a hacer una ronda cerca de aquí"

"por favor recuerda el limite con la reservación hijo" le recordo Esme.

" no te preocupes, no me alejare mucho" se acerco a Alice y la beso antes de salir.

"el tiene razon, volvamos para hablar con ella, tiene que contarnos lo que paso" yo agache la mirada. –"no te preocupes hermano, yo hablare con ella" me guiño un ojo y sonrio mientras salia hacia el volvo.

"esta bien, dejame hablar con ella, si quieres puedes estar pendiente pero no dejes que te vea". Agache la cabeza. –"lo siento hermano, yo se que esto te duele, pero por ahora tendra que ser asi, ya veremos como nos las arreglamos despues". Yo le sonrei y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del auto. Yo me escondi para que ella no me viera, note como Alice se acercaba a ella por la espalda y la cojia por la cintura.

"hey…" protesto ella, talvez creyo que era yo.

"Bella, necesito hablar contigo" " empezo "porfavor". Ella sabia que tenia que ser persuasiva

"mira Alice, lamento mucho lo que dije esta mañana, disculpame, no se porque lo dije es solo q…"ja ella creia que eso la habia ofendido.

"eso no importa Bella, necesito que me cuentes exactamente lo que paso anoche." La interrumpio.

"eso … eso no importa, en serio Alice, ustedes ya no tienen porque servirme de niñeras, aunque debo reconocer que me sorprende que no lo sepas, es decir que… que no lo hayas visto" –aparentemente a todos nos sorprendio. Alice parecía apenada

"Bella… no se que es lo que pasa conmigo, no vi nada de lo que te sucedió anoche hasta que lo mencionaste esta mañana y ni siquiera lo vi todo por mas que me concentre, lo unico que vi fue a ti corriendo asustada y llorando en medio de la noche" los tres nos estremesimos ante el recuerdo.

"Alice no exageres, yo lo hice anoche, creeme no fue para tanto, talvez aun recuerdes que soy una cobarde"tanto Alice como yo pusimos los ojos en blanco, porque tenia que ser tan necia.

"Bella, esto es serio, es muy enserio, cuentame lo que paso anoche"

"mira yo te lo agradezco pero en serio, ¿Qué mas te da? ¿Qué mas les da?" como podia pensar que no nos importaba, que no me importaba, ella era mi vida.

"deja de decir eso" le grito, Alice decidio hacer la conversacion mas privada, la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el salon de musica. –" tu no sabes cuanto estamos sufriendo… no tienes idea de cuanto esta sufriendo el.." Claro que no lo sabia, nadie lo podia saber, ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo ironicamente.

"ay porfavor Alice, si quieres dile que lamento lo que le dije en la mañana" Acaso creía que eso me habia ofendido… que ridicules, aunque me doliera, yo era consiente que merecía cada palabra.

"ya . deja . de . decir . eso. Que demonios te pasa Bella?" . la esta gritando nuevamente y esto me irrito bastante, no me gustaba que nadie le hablara de esa manera. -"quieres dejar de pensar estupidecez y ponerme atención por lo menos un maldito segundo·" podia ver como Alice estaba perdiendo el control asi que decidi intervenir.

" No la grites" demande mientras entraba al salon. Senti como el pulso de Bella se agitaba, ella se avergonzo de esto y agacho la mirada, se veia tan linda cuando se sonrojaba.

"ay Edward no exageres, no es como que la estuviera golpeando, que quieres que haga si ella no quiere entendernos, no quiere escucharnos"

"pues dejala" Bella levanto la mirada hacia mi, yo tenia el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente preocupado, pero intente mantener la serenidad. –"nos escuchara cuando ella lo quiera hacer, no vamos a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera" aunque quisiera atarla en mis brazos y hacer que me escuchara no podia presionarla, algun dia tendria que seder.

"perfecto ya ves Alice" dijo sarcásticamente y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta.

"solo…" empecé a hablar en un susurro, ella se detuvo. –"solo me gustaria que supieras que es importante Bella, cada palabra que estoy tragandome en este momento me esta ahogando, por favor cuando estes lista dame la oportunidad de explicar todo, dame la oportunidad de…" suspire y agache la mirada, oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la nesecitaba. La mire de reojo y vi como le brillaban los ojos, de repente ella se giro para salir pero fue entonces cuando en menos de un segundo empezó a caer. Yo me movi rapido hacia ella antes de que pudiera golpear el suelo. Ella me miraba pero aparentemente no me podia ver claramente.

"aaaaaaaaaaa" empezó a decir con la mirada perdida, ella miraba hacia todas partes sin ver nada en realidad.

"Bella…" empece a llamarla, ella parecia buscar el lugar de donde venia mi voz.

"Edward…" empezó Alice a mi lado.

"Bellaaaa" le grite, ya me estaba desesperando, ella no hacia si no repetir palabras sin sentido. De repente dejo de hablar y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. "Bella… porfavor Bella, mi amor despierta". Era tan estupido que ni siquiera se me habia ocurrido llevarla a la enfermeria, cuando lo pense ella empezo a moverse lentamente en mis brazos, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos. Yo me empece a calmar al igual que los latidos de su corazon.

De forma instintiva empecé a acariciar su rostro, los dedos me picaban con el roce calido de su piel, aunque note que estaba mas calida de lo que debia, un mechon de cabello estaba sobre su rostro y yo lo acomode con mucho cuidado, no me agradaba la situacion pero debia confesar que estaba encantado de estar asi con ella entre mis brazos. Cuando puse el cabello detrás de su oreja ella se levanto asustada, me entristeció enormemente que reaccionara asi ante mi contacto, mis brazos la soltaron con dolor.

"¿que… que paso?" pregunto algo desorientada.

"te desmayaste… estas bien mi Be… " me frene antes de pronunciar las palabras. –"¿estas bien?" le pregunte dulcemente.

"si si estoy bien, supongo que es porque no he comido bien ultimamente" obviamente mentia, yo le lance una mirada rápida a Alice, ella me la devolvio. En cuanto ella empezo a moverse, Alice y yo nos levantamos a toda prisa, tome a Bella del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, ella se apoyo en mi para ayudarse pero en cuanto tome su brazo ella hizo un gesto de dolor y se encogió ante mi contacto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿te lastime?" pregunte asustado, demonios la habria tomado muy fuerte, que estupido, la habia lastimado.

" no.. no es solo que" se toco el brazo y volvio a hacer un gesto de dolor. –" auch… me duele". Se quejo, yo estaba empezando aponerme nervioso. Alice se acerco y levanto la manga de su buso, no lo hizo con mucho cuidado y alcazo a rozar la piel de su brazo, casi pude sentir su dolor. Cuando Alice levanto totalmente la manga, los tres nos quedamos mirando el brazo sorprendidos. En el había un enorme hematoma. Cuando vi su brazo maltratado senti como si fuera mi propio brazo, la imagen me hizo estremecer, quice acariciarlo, rozarlo para asegurarme que no le doliera mas, pero por supuesto tuve que tragarme las ganas de hacerlo.

"Vaya" dijo Alice. –"como diablos te hiciste eso". Yo estaba mas que seguro que ese hematoma no habia estado alli en la mañana, y su cara me lo confirmo.

"mm no no lo se." Admitio nerviosa mientras se revisaba el brazo."tal vez fue por el golpe de anoche ". esta vez simplemente no pude contenerme, levante el dedo indice lentamente, y acaricie con supremo cuidado el area en donde estaba el morado, talvez el frio de mi piel haria que se sintiera mejor, pero aparentemente no fui muy cuidadoso pues la lastime.

"lo siento" Me disculpe apenado, que estupido, por tratar de calmar el dolor, solo logre lastimarla mas. Ella bajo la manga rapidamente y aunque intento disimular el dolor que le produjo rozar su piel yo lo supe facilmente.

"estas segura que estas bien Bella? ¿ no quieres que te llevemos a la enfermeria?" pregunto Alice preocupada.

"si estoy bien, no te.. no se preocupen, ya les dije que no he comido bien ultimamente". Jamas seria una buena mentirosa.

"Bella… talvez te desmayas por no comer, pero no creo que te salgan hematomas, o hables incoherencias por eso" ella la miro algo extrañada.

"¿incoherencias?"

"mientras estabas desmayada repetias frases sin sentido, ademas ese hematoma en tu braz…"

"bueno anoche me tropece y me golpee el brazo, por eso esta morado" la interrumpio notoriamente molesta. Ella sabia que ninguno de los dos nos creiamos esas excusas.

"bueno… por lo menos permiteme que te acompañe a clase" la mire con ternura, casi suplicandole, ella se quedo callada. –"por favor"le susurre y ella asintio con la cabeza, no pude evitar sonreirle.

"bien, voy a ver a Jasper, los veo a la salida" dijo Alice mientras salia sonriendo….-"no desaproveches la oportunidad" eso lo penso no lo dijo.

"vamos"le dije suavemente mientras me apresuraba a recoger su maleta y la ponia en mi hombro. Ella extendio la mano para cogerla –"dejame ayudarte con esto" suspiro y bajo la mano, fui hasta la puerta y la deje abierta para que pudiera pasar.

A pesar de tener tantas cosas para decirle, decidi no presionarla, el consejo que me habia dado Alice no lo pondria en practica… no ahora. Cuando estabamos en la puerta del salon le entregue la maleta, supuse que no querria que nadie adentro me viera llegando con sus cosas.

"Gracias…" me susurro, de nuevo estaba yo ahí con las defensas en bajo sonriendole. –"Edward…" mi pulso se hubiera acelerado cuando susurro mi nombre, aunque no me miro a mi cuando lo hizo, ella la clavo en sus pies, me preguntaba que estaba pensando en ese, de hecho me devanaba los cesos intentando desifrar su silencio.-" no es nada, olvidalo" quice perdirle rogarle, suplicarle que no me dajara asi, pero no le dije nada, ella se rio y entro al salon sin decir nada mas, yo espere un momento antes de entrar. Me quede mirandola toda la clase, como si con esto en verdad lograra leerle la mente, o bueno no tanto la mente pero si almenos su expresion. Cuando terminamos clases ella salio rapidamente sin mirarme ni una sola vez,era como si yo no existiera para ella…. Yo camine detrás de ella hasta el estacionamiento.

"Como sigues Bella?" pregunto Alice, Bella no pudo evitar darle una de esas sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

"Bien gracias" le dijo mientras abria la puerta de la camioneta, ya suponia lo que se traia en manos pero sabia que no funcionaria.

"eh..Bella" dijo nerviosa, ella la miro. –"me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a dar una vuelta?" pregunto sonriendo.

"oh.. lo siento Alice, pero tengo que ir a…" estaba pensando que mentira nos diria. –"a resolver algunos asuntos" no mintio pero yo tenia razon , ella no nos contaria la verdad, la sonrisa de Alice se borro. Antes de permitir que ella hablara, se subio a la camioneta y arranco.

"esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que habiamos pensado" dijo Alice algo enojada.

"¿de verdad creias que nos iba a decir la verdad amor?" le pregunto Jasper mientras entrabamos al carro.

" no se tal vez… no todo pero pudo decir algo mucho mejor que A RESOLVER ALGUNOS ASUNTOS…"dijo lo ultimo con voz chillona y burlona. "puaj… que demonios vamos a hacer?" ahora si estaba realmente molesta.

"tal vez…" empezo Jasper y se quedo callado mirando por la ventana.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte mientras le miraba por el retrovisor, el clavo su mirada en la mia.

"es solo que… me preguntaba si no seria conveniente si estuviera alli con Carlisle… ya sabes, por si se altera"

"ja… tu tienes alguna duda de que asi sea?"pregunto Alice

"es verdad Jaz" admiti, -"pero no creo que ella deba vernos alla, eso podria ponerla mas nerviosa, estoy seguro de que Carlisle sabra que hacer…" no podia admitir que tenia muchas ganas de salir corriendo hasta el hospital para estar junto a ella.

"no tengo que usar mis poderes para imaginarme como va a reaccionar". Dijo Alice, yo tampoco tenía que ser adivino para imaginarlo. –"y tambien deberias saber que no es Carlisle quien va a llevar la peor parte de esto Edward…". Por supuesto que no, ya podia escucharla recriminándome por no habérselo dicho, mas bien por saberlo, sabia perfectamente que ella pensaria que regresamos por su enfermedad. Eso era algo cierto de hecho, pero no como ella creia, yo tenia que cuidarla, pero entendia que ella pensara lo contrario, talvez en su lugar tambien lo habria hecho, mirandolo desde su punto de vista, era bastante lógico pensar que yo estaba loco o que volvería por ella por remordimiento o lastima.

"supongo que tendré que soportar todo el peso de su ira cuando me vea…" eso me entristecía pero sabia que asi seria, tenia que prepararme psicológicamente para escuchar todo lo que me iba a decir, estaba dispuesto a aguantar cada daga en el pecho si ella permitía que mi padre la ayudara.

"no va a ser nada bonito" dijo Alice suponiendo mis pensamientos.

"ya lo se… pero que otra opción tengo, yo no me pienso alejar de ella Alice, por estar a su lado yo soporto lo que sea, nada puede ser mas duro que lo que tuve que pasar estos meses sin ella" los ojos me escocían, parpadee varias veces como si intentara alejar las lagrimas de mis ojos.


	8. Muerta y enterrada

**CAPITULO 8**

**Muerta y enterrada****…**

**Bella's POV**

La conversación con Seth me había tranquilizado en cuando a la suerte de la manada y de Carlisle, pero me había preocupado mas en cuanto al estado de Jacob, estaba tentada a ir a hablar con el, decirle lo que me pasaba, jurarle que Edward no tenia nada que ver con mi decisión, claro que ahora que había regresado todo era diferente, ahora todo era mas complejo de lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Debia ser porque no había dormido en toda la noche y aparte llevaba horas tirada en mi cama llorando, pero me sentia realmente cansada, no se a que horas se me cerraron los ojos.

"Bellaaaaa" no me encontraba tan profunda como para no escuchar el tremendo grito que dio Charlie mientras entraba a la casa y azotaba la puerta tras de el, yo me levante de un salto, el corazon se me acelero a mil.- " Bellaaa" repitio mientras azotaba la puerta de mi cuarto tambien. –"Bella cielo estas bien" me pregunto gritando mientras se acercaba abruptamente y me tomaba por los hombros. –"estas bien?"

"si…si que rayos te pasa papa" pregunte confundida.

"oh amor lo siento mucho…" me dijo mientras me abrazaba

"de que…de que hablas?" me aleje de el para mirar su rostro. –"porque entras asi a la casa, casi me matas del susto" el corazon aun no se me calmaba

"lo siento" dijo y agacho la mirada

"¿papa que pasa?"

"lo siento Bells es solo que me llamo Billy y…" Si ya lo sospechaba yo.

"papa no te preocupes… estoy bien"

"hija yo no lo sabia… te lo juro que no tenia idea, lo cual es estúpido siendo el sherif del pueblo"

"no pasa nada papa, estoy bien"

"¿Bella? ¿Tu ya lo sabias verdad?"

"si papa… ya lo sabia" le respondi con la mayor serenidad que pude disimular mientras me levantaba de la cama. El se quedo callado y fruncio el ceño.

"ahora lo entiendo…" dijo y se levanto tambien.

"¿de que hablas?" ahora parecia enojado.

"nada" camino hasta la puerta y la abrio. "aproposito…. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Billy, Emily va a organizarle una comida"

"¿y porque me dices eso?"

"porque nosotros estamos invitados" lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio

"pues dile a Emily que se lo agradezco pero yo no pienso ir"

"claro que vas a ir"

"papa… tu sabes que yo no…"

"vas a ir y punto..," me estaba gritando.

"que demonios te pasa, primero llegas como loco gritando y abrazándome y ahora te enojas conmigo. Quienes explicarme que te pasa"

"ya te dije que nada" me respondio mas sereno. –"solo que mañana vamos a ir a casa de los Black y punto"

"yo no quiero ir "era obvio que el iba a estar alli.

"que bueno que no te estoy preguntando" me dijo totalmente calmado y salio del cuarto. Yo no pude decirle nada mas, de verdad estaba totalmente confundida, porque actuaba de esa manera.

Ya presentia yo que era lo que le pasaba a Charlie, pero de verdad no tenia nada de que preocuparse, Edward Cullen y toda su familia se iban a ir al demonio.

"lamento lo que paso anoche Bella… yo no debi"empezo Charlie a disculparse cuando estábamos desayunando.

"esta bien papa "le interrumpí. –"no hay problema, supongo que debi decirtelo antes"

"Bella. Tu no… tu no pensaras regresar con ese im…con el verdad?" yo clave la mirada en mi plato de cereal.

"claro que no papa"

"mirame a los ojos y dimelo" yo levante la mirada la clave en sus ojos.

"yo . no . pienso . regresar . con .el…" separe cada palabra para que me entendiera.

"no me mientas Bella… tu anoche me dijiste que ya sabias de su regreso, ahora me vas a decir que no terminaste con Jacob por el" yo entrecerré los ojos.

"¿que?... claro que no papa, anoche te dije que sabia que habian regresado, tu no me preguntaste desde hace cuanto lo sabia…" el me miro extrañado. –"para tu información ellos regresaron apenas el lunes, lo se desde ese dia… y para que lo sepas cuando termine con Jacob no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que regresarian." Estaba casi gritando, porque demonios todo el mundo pensaba eso, su regreso se habia dado en mal momento, cualquiera habria sido malo pero este era aun peor.

"¿en verdad?" pregunto aun extrañado

"si papa de verdad"

"bueno yo… lo siento, es solo que…"

"ya no te preocupes por eso papa, si te tranquiliza pues, ni deje a Jacob por Edward ni voy a volver con el" después de eso ninguno dijo nada durante un buen rato. Unos pocos minutos después, Charlie tenia que acabar con la aparente calma que habia.

"esta noche pasare por ti a las 7" yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"papa no"

"Bella por favor… lo que paso entre ustedes no tiene nada que ver, Billy es de la familia y vamos a acompañarlo en su cumpleaños, por favor no compliques mas las cosas" quise decirle algo pero sabia que seria inutil.

"no tienes que venir por mi, yo puedo llegar sola"

"no no igual tengo que venir a cambiarme"

"esta bien" dije mientras me levantaba y ponia el plato en el fregadero de mala gana. –"como quieras" susurre y subi a mi cuarto.

Charlie salio rapido después de terminar de desayunar, vi por la ventana del cuarto como se alejaba la patrulla. Me bañe y me arregle, cuando baje note que los platos aun estaban sucios asi que decidi arreglar la cocina, de repente escuche como si alguien estuviera caminando arriba, mas precisamente en mi cuarto. Recorde lo que me habia pasado la otra noche y empece a hiperventilar.

"demonios…" susurre, lo mas lógico abría sido correr fuera de la casa, pero cuando he sido logica, tome el bate de beisbol que Charlie tenia en la casa y subi las escaleras lentamente. Abri la puerta sigilosamente, las manos me temblaban, estaba apunto de desmayarme. Abri la puerta por completo de un golpe y salte dentro de la habitación agitando el bate en frente de mi, no habia nadie. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento estaba revolviendo los papeles en mi escritorio, corri para cerrarla.

"Bella…" susurro la perfecta voz del ángel, yo no pude contener un grito histérico mientras me giraba y soltaba el bate. El puso las manos en frente y se alejo un paso. –"lamento haberte asustado" dijo en un susurro. Yo aun no lo creia, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera Victoria y no el.

"¿que demonios haces aquí?" pregunte gritándole.

"Bella necesito explicarte porque Carl…"

"eres mas tonto de lo que pense, que parte de NO QUIERO TUS MALDITAS EXPLICACIONES es la que no entiendes Edward" escupí cada palabra rabia.

"por favor solo escuchame"

"largate de aquí" le dije mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos.

"mi Bella porfavor…"

"no me llames asi" le grite nuevamente, las lagrimas se habian derramado por mis mejillas.

"dejame…"

"lárgate de aquí…" le grite una vez mas y me acerque a el.-"que demonios quieres de mi Edward, porque no me dejas en paz" parecia que el tambien iba a llorar.

"Te estas haciendo ideas en la cabeza que no son"

"¿a no? Ahora me vas a decir que volviste porque yo te importo" le dije con sarcasmo.

"claro que me importas…"

"callate… cállate maldito mentiroso" estaba sollozando. –"tu regresaste por lastima, sentiste lastima cuando te enteraste que me iba a morir ¿verdad?, la conciencia te gritaba que tenias que volver para que tui remordimiento te dejara en paz, pero adivina que. Yo no te necesito, ni a ti ni tu lastima, quiero que te largues de mi vida Edward quiero morirme en paz"

"no digas eso Bella" ahora el me estaba gritando. –"yo no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase…me entiendes, yo volví por que me importas mas que mi propia vida Bella… volvi por ti porque te amo" como se atrevia decirme eso. Aunque sabia que me lastimaria, no pude evitarlo, levante la mano rapidamente, y con toda la fuerza que pude abofetee su rostro, el pudo evitarlo logicamente pero no lo hizo, la mano me dolio bastante.

"demonios…"susurre mientras apoyaba la mano contra mi pecho.

"te lastimaste…"dijo apurado e intento tomarme la mano, yo me hice hacia atrás.

"alejate de mi, no me toques" Le grite. "Porque simplemente no pretendes que ya estoy muerta... por que para ti y tu familia es precisamente asi como estoy ¿me entiendes?. Muerta y enterrada "estaba llorando como no lo hacia hace varios dias, me sentia mareada, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme. El me observo aterrado por lo que acababa de decir.

"¿acaso ya no te importo?" me pregunto mirandome con gran tristeza. Quien demonios se creia para hacerme esto. Yo lo mire y empecé a reirme de el. El agacho la mirada, esto me estaba matando.

"puaj… ¿quien demonios te dijo que alguna vez me importaste?" el levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos torturados en los mios.

"eso es mentira" repuso despues de unos segundos. –"claro que te importo, siempre te he importado" pense que la mejor manera de herirlo era haciéndolo de la misma manera que el lo habia hecho conmigo.

"pues veras Edward…"empecé mientras me ponia frente a el. –"en cierto modo, te he querido por supuesto, pero todo lo que ha pasado me hizo darme cuenta que necesito un cambio." Note como se descomponía su rostro."Porque la verdad es que me he cansado de intentar ser alguien que no soy." las lagrimas seguian cayendo por mis mejillas. Las palabras estaban grabadas en mi memoria, y las dije tal cual como si fueran un libreto. –"he permitido que esto llegue muy lejos… lo siento"

"no" ahora los papeles se habian invertido. –"Bella, no hagas esto por favor…"la voz se le quebró, aparentemente el también recordaba todo perfectamente.

"Edward… tu no me convienes" susurre entre sollozos. El me miro y cerro sus ojos, despues sin que yo me lo esperara, se dejo caer en sus rodillas.

"¿que haces? Levantate" le urgi

"soy un imbécil…" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

"levántate Edward…" tampoco quería verlo asi, simplemente queria que se fuera.

"no puedo creer que creyeras todo lo que te dije" susurro.

"porque no habría de haberlo creído Edward… debo reconocer que era verdad, yo no era buena para ti, yo siempre lo supe, no era buena para ti en ese entonces y no lo soy ahora; asi que por favor ya vete y dejame en paz"

"mi amor…" dijo entre un sollozo sin lagrimas.

"no me llames asi… yo no soy tu amor, ni tu Bella ni tu nada, yo no soy nada" me agache para quedar a su altura. "te lo suplico…" susurre, el volteo a mirarme. –"si me estimas aunque sea un poco, por favor vete Edward, vete a buscar distracciones" el hizo un gesto de dolor.

"ese es el problema Bella…" yo lo mire a los ojos. –"yo no te estimo un poco" las lagrimas caian sin cesar, tuve que bajar la mirada. –"yo te amo… yo te adoro con todo mi corazón y es por eso que no me voy a ir, estoy dispuesto a soportar lo que sea Bella, yo se que esto que me estas diciendo es justo, pero necesito que entiendas que no me voy a ir a ningun lado… no sin ti" levanto su mano para tomar mi mejilla pero yo corri la cara.

"como te atreves…"susurre. –"como te atreves a decirme eso" le grite y me lance hacia el con los puños en frente, empece a golpear su pecho de marmol aunque me lastimaba mas yo de lo que iba a lastimarlo a el. "como te atreves a decir que me amas, no eres mas que un maldito mentiroso, porque me haces esto" seguia gritándole mientras golpeaba su cuerpo.

"Bella…"

"no…" me detuve y me heche hacia atrás para miralo. –"si me amas tanto como dices porque demonios te fuiste… porque me dejaste aquí Edward, ¿porque?"

"Bella…" parecía que no encontraba las palabras.

"te fuiste porque no te importe, nunca te importe" hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban nuestros sollozos.

"no hubo un maldito momento en que yo no pensara en ti, no tuve un momento de paz desde que me fui…"

"claro que no tenias paz, tu conciencia te decia que tal vez yo intentaria matarme por tu culpa verdad?" ya no podia mas, necesitaba que se fuera.

"claro que no… tu siempre me importaste, asi como yo se que te importo"

"tu no me importas…" le dije agachando la mirada.

"mirame a los ojos y dime que no te importo Bella, mirame y dime que no me amas"ya. Esto era mas de lo que podia soportar decidi ser mas ruda para ver si asi se iba de una vez por todas. Levante la mirada y clave mis ojos en los suyos, respire profundamente antes de decir las palabras que nos matarian en ese momento.

" tu no me importas… yo no te amo" sentia como se me iba despedazando el poco corazon que tenia. "nunca me importaste tanto como creias. Edward… " tenia que hacer algo definitivo, trague saliva y respire hondo.-"me importaste tan poco, que al poco tiempo que te fuiste, no dude en entregarme a Jacob" vi como apretaba los puños y hacia un gesto de dolor tan horrible que hizo que rompiera en llanto otra vez.

"eso es mentira" dijo con la voz totalmente quebrada

"claro que no es mentira, el fue el primer hombre en mi vida, yo no tuve que pensarlo mucho para entregarme a el…"

"mentira" grito mientras en menos de un parpadeo estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto, tenia la cabeza apoyada en ella, yo cubri mi boca con mi mano para contener el gran sollozo que estaba a punto de salir. De nuevo lo unico que se escuchaba era nuestro llanto.

"Edward… vete por favor" susurre después de unos minutos.

"esta bien…"susurro derrotado. "Pero antes de irme hay algo que … que me gustaria devolverte" se volteo y camino cerca de el closet, note que levantaba una de las tabletas del piso, saco una bolsa negra. –" ni por un solo segundo yo he dejado de amarte" susurro mientras ponia la bolsa sobre mi cama. Camino detrás mio hasta la ventana.

"Edward…" le dije y escuche como se detenian sus pasos. "sabes que alguien me dijo alguna vez que la mente humana era un autentico colador…" aun dandole la espalda le susurre. –"quien diria que tenia tanta razon". La ventana volvio a estar completamente abierta, una fuerte brisa entro y alboroto mi cabello, yo empece a sollozar sin control, me recosté en el piso y aprete las rodillas fuerte con mis brazos, alli tirada en el suelo a los pies de mi cama, llorando me deje llevar por la inconsciencia poco a poco.

Creo que habian pasado un par de horas cuando me desperte, senti mi rostro mojado, me levante lentamente y note que el suelo estaba lleno de sangre al igual que mi cara, me levante rapido y fui hacia la mesita de noche y tome unos pañuelos para limpiarme. Me sente en la cama, las lagrimas seguian cayendo por mis mejillas.

"perdóname…" susurre al recordar todas las cosas horribles que le habia dicho, solo esperaba que se alejara de mi de una vez por todas, aunque eso solo ayudara a que me muriera mas rapido, tal vez eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, morirme.

Una bolsa negra sobre mi cama llamo la atencion de mi mirada, me acerque lentamente y la tome, me senté a los pies de la cama y puse la bolsa en mi regazo, la aprete contra mi pecho con ambas manos pero no fui capaz de abrirla.


	9. Amenazas

**CAPITULO 9**

**Amenazas…**

**Bella's POV**

"¿Bella?" escuche la voz de mi padre mientras subia las escaleras. Me apresure a poner la bolsa debajo de mi cama al igual que los pañuelos que tenian sangre, use una blusa sucia que estaba en la mecedora para limpiar rapidamente la sangre del suelo. La arroje tambien debajo de la cama.

"Bella?" dijo de nuevo mientras llamaba la puerta, yo salte y me tire en la cama. –"Bells?" entre abrio la puerta lentamente.

"mmm.." murmure como si estuviera despertandome, me movi en la cama lentamente.

"lo siento cielo..te desperte"

"no te preocupes" le dije estirandome algo exageradamente. –"es que llegue algo cansada, pero ya pude dormir un buen rato… tu llegaste temprano a casa" le dije mirandolo extrañada.

"si, decidi salir un poco temprano para cambiarme antes de pasar a casa de los Black" yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"papa… de verdad me vas a hacer ir alla?" pregunte aguardando una pequeña esperanza de que cambiara de opinion.

"Bella… no lo digas como si fuera un castigo, ellos son nuestra familia"

"si papa… ellos son exactamente como la familia politica que me odia" intente hacer un puchero y el rezongó.

"no seas ridicula, ellos no te odian, ¿como es posible que pienses algo asi?, el mismo Billy me pidio que te invitara" ahora yo resople.

"papa, no te has puesto a pensar lo duro que va a ser esto para mi y para… Jake" susurre su nombre, cada vez que lo nombraba me dolia.

"a por favor cielo… ya ustedes dos estan bien creciditos, sabran como manejar la situacion"dijo y se quedo mirando mi rostro con el ceño fruncido. –"¿estas bien?" pregunto despues de unos segundos, yo agache la mirada.

"si, porque lo preguntas"

"estas algo palida"puso su mano en mi frente. –"bueno no tienes fiebre" yo me puse nerviosa y me levante de la cama.

"estoy bien… es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien y por eso debo estar como un fantasma" intente reirme.

"si supongo que es por eso… bueno voy a comer algo y despues me cambio" dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"eh.. si si yo me voy a dar una ducha para empezar a arreglarme. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?"

"no no te preocupes, creo que hare un sadwich, tu arreglate"

"esta bien" le sonrei y cerre la puerta a sus espaldas y apoye la mia en ella. –"demonios" susurre, de haber sido mas inteligente habria dicho que en realidad me sentia enferma o algo para evitar ir a casa de Billy, pero lo cierto era que no soportaba que Charlie se preocupara por mi salud asi fuera un simple resfriado, verlo mirandome asi preocupado me habia hecho quitarme de encima la preocupación por ver … por verlo, pero ahora que estaba sola en la habitación, el panico me estaba invadiendo de nuevo. "demonios" susurre nuevamente antes de meterme a bañar.

Saber que el iba a estar alli me tenia muy nerviosa, sabia que era estupido pero queria que me viera bonita, me mire al espejo y me fije que estaba demasiado arreglada, no podia ir muy formal pero tampoco queria ir desarreglada. Despues de cambiarme como cinco veces decidi ponerme un pantalon negro que me llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, unos zapatos tenis tambien negros con rojo, me puse una camiseta de manga sisa blanca y encima un buso rojo. Al igual que la ropa me cambie el peinado como cinco veces, al final decidi recogerlo en una cola de caballo alta.

"wow te ves bien… " dijo Charlie cuando entre a la sala.

"gracias…" respondi sin animos. –"tu tambien" lo señale con la cabeza, el se sonrojo.

"porque no… ¿porque no te sueltas el cabello?" pregunto agachando la mirada. Yo lo mire extrañada.

"¿como?"

"si… porque no te dejas el cabello suelto, te ves mejor"

"no gracias… asi me gusta" le dije mientras pasaba por su lado. –"¿nos vamos ya o que?"

"bueno vamonos ya" lo mire mal pero el me sonrio. –"no decia que te vieras mal asi…es solo que…"

"ya dejalo asi papa" le dije antes de entrar a la patrulla.

Durante todo el camino estuve mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada, las rodillas y las manos me temblaban, cada segundo mas cerca de casa de Jacob era un segundo menos en que mis pulmones recibian aire.

"quieres dejar esa cara" dijo cuando estabamos llegando. Yo resople y no quite la mirada de la ventana. –"oh vamos Bella… no exageres, no es el fin del mundo que veas a Jacob."

"como sea papa"lo cierto era que para mi si lo era, cada vez que lo veia se me acababa un pedacito de mundo, y hoy seria mucho peor. –"tu me obligaste a venir a si que te aguantas", dijo algo pero no pude escucharlo bien. El se bajo rapidamente mientras yo lo hice despacio y de mala gana, tire la puerta, volteo a mirarme y me hizo señal con la cabeza para que me comportara, por mas enojada que queria parecer los nervios no me abandonaban.

"hey… viejo como estas?" grito mi padre hacia la puerta donde estaba Billy, a su lado estaba Clear, la mama de seth y Leah.

"Charlie…" respondio efusivamente Billy mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia nosotros. Cuando se encontraron se dieron un abrazo demasiado largo, yo me quede de pie detrás de el sin decir nada.

"Hey…Bella, me alegra mucho que vinieras" dijo cuando Charlie finalmente lo solto.

"tambien me alegra estar aquí…"le dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo tambien. –"feliz cumpleaños" le dije.

"gracias hija, bueno supongo que la familia ya esta casi completa"grito mientras Clear le ayudaba a entrar, ella saludo muy calidosamente a Charlie pero me di cuenta que me yo no era para nada de su agrado.

La pequeña sala se encogía mas cuando toda la manada estaba alli, entre detrás de mi padre con paso parsimonioso. Todo el mundo se apresuro a saludarlo a el, pero cuando me vieron, note como todos se tensionaban.

Despues de mirar los rostros de todas las personas en la pequeña sala por fin lo vi, sentado en una silla en el rincon de la sala, alli estaba el… mi Jacob. El corazon empezo a acelerárseme ridiculamente, el se veia tan hermoso, tenia unos jeans azules, unos tenis converse negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a medio poner, se veia dolorosamente hermoso. El estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas, la mirada clavada en el piso, hasta ese unico segundo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fugazmente, no sabia con exactitud lo que habia visto en sus ojos, lo unico que pude sentir fue su gran tristeza. Aunque fueron solo unos pocos segundos en que nos miramos, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, el bajo la mirada y la clavo nuevamente en el suelo.

"vamos hija siéntate…estas en tu casa." Me alento Billy alegremente, yo le sonrei timidamente y sin decir nada camine hacia el sofa, el unico lugar libre estaba al lado de Leah, justo en medio de ella y Paul quien estaba sentado en el brazo de la silla, me sente lentamente pero apenas lo hice los dos se levantaron, los adultos ya no estaban en la sala por lo que no se dieron cuenta pero el resto de personas en la sala se quedaron en completo silencio. Y alli estaba yo, sentada en el sofa absolutamente sola, practicamente podia leer los pensamientos de todas las personas alli. Poco a poco empezaron a entablar conversaciones entre ellos, ahora eramos simplemente Jacob y yo los unicos que guardabamos silencio.

"mierda mierda…" pense mil veces mientras escuchaba a los demas reirse. –"esta me la vas a pagar papa" pense y empece a juguetear con el cabello de mi cola de caballo que caia sobre mi hombro derecho, ya llevaba varios minutos haciendo eso, miraba a todo lado menos hacia el oscuro rincon donde estaba el.

"Bella…" escuche la voz de Emily llamandome, todos volteamos a ver hacia la cocina. –"¿te molestaria venir a ayudarme aquí?" pregunto bastante despreocupada.

"eh… claro, claro" respondi inmediatamente y me levante rapido, cuando me levante senti un pequeño mareo, note como todos se quedaban mirandome, me puse mas nerviosa pues sentia de nuevo la mirada de Jacob sobre mi, de reojo pude ver como habia intentado levantarse. Respire profundamente y me apresure hacia la cocina.

Emily se portaba particularmente gentil conmigo, no entendia porque lo hacia, igualmente no le dije nada, le debia el haberme salvado de la manada de lobos hambrientos que habian estado a punto de devorarme en la sala. Ya llevabamos poco mas de media hora horneando una tarta que habiamos hecho entre las dos cuando escuchamos que alguien habia llegado a la casa.

"supongo que ahora si estamos todos" dijo mientras salia de la cocina. Yo Sali detrás de ella muy despacio, note que en la sala todos saludaban amablemente a una chica que no reconoci. Todos se mostraban muy entusiasmados con su llegada, en especial Billy.

"ella es Rachel, la hermana mayor de Jacob" me dijo Charlie asustándome un poco mientras me lo susurraba al oido. –"ha pasado bastante tiempo, es probable que ya no la reconozcas" yo lo mire seria y asenti, el me sonrio y me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia ella, yo intente soltarme pero no resulto.

"Bienvenida a casa Rachel…"saludo euforicamente mi padre mientras me soltaba la mano justo enfrente de ella para poderla abrazar.

"wow Charlie…me alegra mucho verte, ya hacia bastante tiempo que no nos veiamos" tambien el devolvio el abrazo. Yo me quede ahí en medio del pequeño circulo, sentia las miradas de todos sobre mi.

"tal vez recuerdes a mi hija" dijo el mientras me señalaba con su cabeza. Ella se quedo mirandome durante unos segundos, yo logre sacar una forzada sonrisa pero no dije nada.

"¿Bella…?"sonaba sorprendida, yo asenti con la cabeza y sonrei nuevamente. –"wow…pero mira que crecidita estas y estas preciosa" anoto mientras me examinaba de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, me senti un tanto incomoda y muy avergonzada, escuche como Leah bufaba cuando ella dijo esto, tambien escuche la risa de otra mujer, sabia que no era Emily por lo que deduje que había sido Clear. –" ya veo porque mi hermanito esta loco por ti" yo aleje la mirada de ella y pude ver de reojo como Jacob agachaba la suya. El aun no se levantaba del sillón del rincon. –"me alegra mucho de que esten juntos cuñadita" quite la mirada de Jacob y la clave en el piso cuando vi que pasaba la mano por su mejilla intentando limpiar la lagrima que habia escapado. –"a proposito en donde esta…?" pregunto mirando para todas partes, cuando yo voltee a mirar al rincon note que el ya no estaba alli.

"debe estar en su cuarto" interrumpió Billy quien se veia claramente nervioso por lo que habia pasado. –"que tal si vamos a la sala hija" ella sonrio y todos salieron riendo hacia la sala, yo me quede de pie alli, intentando contener las lagrimas.

"¿estas bien? Me pregunto Charlie. Yo lo voltee a ver y le sonrei.

"si si estoy bien, solo …" respire profundamente. –"solo necesito aire" le dije y me aleje lentamente. Cuando sali de la pequeña casa senti un gran frio pero no me importo, no queria volver adentro. Me sente en el pequeño porche de la casa y abrace mis piernas contra el pecho para intentar calentarme un poco. Despues de unos minutos escuche unos pasos lentos y pesados, me envare algo alterada, ultimamente habia estado algo paranoica asi que el corazon se me acelero; no podia ver muy bien pues ya estaba bastante oscuro, di un paso atrás mientras buscaba en la oscuridad. De repente lo reconoci, reconoci tanto su enorme figura como su delicioso olor, era mi Jake, el corazón se me acelero aun mas y aunque no habian lagrimas en sus mejillas, note como sus ojos estaban algo rojos, del tipo de rojo que se ponian cuando lloraba. Me miraba de nuevo como lo habia hecho en el hospital, y yo aun no podia interpretar que habia en su mirada, era una mezcla extraña de tantas cosas, y ninguna era buena.

Aunque me doliera tanto verlo, nuestras miradas se clavaron por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente nos miramos, tampoco estaba segura que le queria decir con mi mirada; en ese momento senti tantos deseos de lanzarme a sus brazos y pedirle perdon, suplicarle que me perdonar por lastimarlo, decirle que lo amaba… que de verdad lo amaba. Su mirada estuvo conectada a la mia durante lo que me parecieron horas, aunque me dolia el corazon al ver la forma en que me miraba no podia despegar mis ojos de los suyos, fue el quien de repente bajo la mirada y la clavo en el suelo; sin volverme a mirar camino por mi lado rozandome levemente el brazo y entro a la casa, cerro la puerta a mis espaldas.

Yo me quede alli de pie mirando hacia el bosque, parpadee varias veces luchando contra las lagrimas que querian salir. Respire hondo y entre a la casa; nuevamente todos estaban conversando amenamente, Leah me fulmino con la mirada cuando entre, suspire y me sente en la silla del rincon donde habia estado Jacob, ahora no le veia por ninguna parte.

"esta en su recamara" dijo Seth mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado mio, yo le sonrei y agache la mirada. –"lamento todo esto Bella" sonaba realmente apartado.

"esta bien, no te preocupes Seth…" suspire. –"supongo que es lo menos que merezco" Intente sonreir.

"no digas eso Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa"

"es mi culpa por haber venido"

"supongo que Charlie no te dio mucha opcion ¿verdad?" yo rei y asenti aun con la mirada en mis piernas. –"ademas no es tu culpa que la manada se tomen tan a pecho su papel de animales" no pude evitar reirme en voz alta y todos voltearon a verme, de nuevo la mirada de Leah me fulminaba, yo puse los ojos en blanco y le devolvi la mirada fulminante… ya me estaba hartando de sus cosas. En ese momento salieron a la sala Jacob y Rachel, note como Paul la miraba de manera extraña, no dejaba de mirarla.

"Seth…" llamo Leah. –"porque no te haces para este lado, no es bueno que un Clearwater este en el rincon con las parias" dijo riendo mientras me miraba desafiante.

"¿porque no te callas estúpida?". Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Jacob en mucho tiempo. Todos volteamos a verlo su mirada y la mía se encontraron fugazmente y luego la clavo en Leah. Ella se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el, Quil la tomo del brazo y en ese momento entraron Charlie, Clear y Billy a la sala.

"¿que pasa aquí?" Pregunto Billy con el ceño fruncido, todos relajaron sus posturas.

"nada… es solo que les estaba diciendo que ya es hora del pastel" respondio Emily intentando calmar el ambiente.

"excelente" agrego Charlie.

Despues de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Billy, Emily empezó a repartir el pastel con ayuda de Sam.

"dejame hacer al lado de tu padre" le dijo Charlie a Jacob cuando el se iba a sentar al lado de Billy. –" hazte hacia alla" le señalo con la cabeza en mi direccion. El no se movio ni un centimetro.

"anda Jake… ve a hacerte a ese lado" le apremio Billy. El me miro con el ceño fruncido y camino lentamente hasta quedar a mi lado, se acomodo de tal manera que no me daba la espalda totalmente pero tampoco me veía. Todos empezamos a comer, tal vez la crema del pastel habia quedado muy dulce porque me dieron nauseas tan pronto como la probé.

"¿no te gusto el pastel?" pregunto Billy.

"no no… no es eso es solo que, estoy algo mareada" le respondi sonriendole. –"mejor lo guardo para llevarmelo a casa y comermelo mas tarde"

"lo que pasa es que ella ahora acostumbra a comer cosas mas finas" dijo Leah sin mirarme. A Jacob se le resbalo el tenedor de la mano, vi como Charlie nos miraba extrañado, el era el unico que no habia comprendido la burla de Leah. Quice decir muchas cosas pero preferi quedarme callada.

"¿estas bien hija?" pregunto Charlie, yo estaba respirando forzadamente intentando calmarme.

"aja" fue lo unico que respondi.

"Seth… porque no te haces aquí hijo" lo llamo Clear, el aun estaba sentado en el piso al lado mio. Esto ya era el colmo, no pude evitarlo y me rei ironicamente, todos me miraron.

"Si… anda Seth ve a sentarte al lado de tu mami, no es bueno que un Clearwater este en el rincon con la paria de la fiesta" le dije mientras ponía el pastel en el piso de mala gana.

"Bella…" susurro mi padre.

"Hazle caso Seth, alejate de ella" empezo Leah. –"es mas no comprendo ni siquiera que hace aquí, hay que ser muy estupida para atreverse a venir"

"Leah callate" le grito Sam.

"no no Sam, dejala…" empece mientras me levantaba del sofa, ella hizo lo mismo. –"dejala que saque todo el veneno que tiene por dentro, tal vez cuando se desahogue conmigo deje de ser una maldita bruja"

"Bella…" me grito Charlie nuevamente pero no le puse atención.

"sabes algo Leah, no es culpa mia que Sam no te quiera, no es culpa mia que te hayas convertido en una maldita amargada, asi que dejame en paz estupida" por la cara de Leah sabia que le habia dado donde mas le dolia, pero no estaba dispuesta a tragarme mis palabras, ya me habia colmado la paciencia.

"¿como te atreves a hablarle así a mi hija?" me grito Clear mientras caminaba para estar al lado de ella.

"ahí señora por favor no se meta en esto ¿quiere?" también le estaba gritando.

"Bella…que demonios te pasa?" me gritaba Charlie realmente enojado.

"que?¿ Que que me pasa a mi?" ahora no solo gritaba si no que la voz se me estaba ahogando, no queria llorar pero las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse mientras gritaba. –"porque me gritas a mi, ella fue la que empezó, no ha hecho otra cosa que atacarme toda la maldita noche"

"cálmate Bella…" me dijo Emily.

"claro que no me voy a calmar" le respondí. –" no se ¿para que me hiciste venir papà? Tu sabias perfectamente que no era bienvenida en esta casa y aun asi me hiciste venir… ¿para que? Que no ves que nadie me quiere aquí…" dije llorando mientras inconscientemente clavaba la mirada en Jacob , el me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacia cada vez que quería aferrarme a su pecho para consolarme, conocia my bien esa mirada. –" si lo que querías era castigarme por algo que hice pues lo lograste papà… esta noche fui oficialmente humillada" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"yo …yo, yo lo siento mucho Billy" me disculpe mientras abría la puerta.

"Bella ven aquí" me dijo Charlie con gran pena en su rostro.

"déjame papa" le susurre mientras azotaba la puerta a mis espaldas, empece a caminar y escuche la puerta abriendose otra vez.

"Bella… regresa" me grito Charlie y yo voltee a mirar sin dejar de caminar, en la puerta estaban el, Seth y Paul.

"déjame en paz" le grite y empece a correr hacia el bosque, ni siquiera asumí lo peligroso que seria adéntrame al bosque a esa hora. Simplemente corri tan rapido como pude mientras lloraba dejandome guiar unicamente por la luz de la luna llena en la oscuridad.

Cuando mire hacia atrás ya no podía ver la casa, de hecho no podia ver mucho, habia aminorado el paso, ahora caminaba en medio de la noche por el bosque totalmente perdida.

"que estupida eres Bella…" grite mientras me apoyaba de un arbol para guiarme. Porque siempre veia las consecuencias de mis decisiones despues de haberlas tomado, ahora estaba perdida y sola. Saque el celular del bolsillo y me sente en el prado, lo tuve en mis manos durante varios minutos y despues de darle la vuelta a la agenda telefonica veinte veces me di cuenta que no tenia nadie a quien llamar, y ni siquiera con todo el miedo que sentia pude marcarle a mi unica opcion…Jake.

La cabeza me habia empezado a doler por lo que me solte el cabello. Aun estaba llorando, no lo hacia porque me sintiera humillada, cosa que era verdad, eso no me importaba en ese momento, lo que me dolia era la indiferencia de Jacob, lo que me dolia era saber que mis palabras habian sido ciertas, el no me queria alli, el no me queria cerca de el; sabia que era estupido llorar por eso, despues de todo asi era como tenian que ser las cosas, eso era lo mejor para el, aun asi no dejaba de dolerme. Yo nunca habia sido una persona muy sensible pero últimamente las cosas me afectaban mas, no sabia cual era la razon de esto.

Tenia demasiado frio, tanto como no lo habia sentido en mucho tiempo, volvi a abrazar las piernas contra mi pecho y me mecí intentado calentarme… de repente escuche como si alguien pisara hojas secas, levante la cabeza y busque en la oscuridad pero no pude ver nada, suspire y volví a enterrar la cabeza en las rodillas; pero entonces se escucho otro paso, esta vez me levante aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Di un paso atrás y quede con la espalda pegada al gran árbol, entonces ahora eran mas claros los pasos, alguien se estaba acercando a mi y estaba apresurando su paso.

"Bella…" susurro una voz gutural, pero provenia de la direccion opuesta de donde escuchaba los pasos, yo grite exageradamente, me enrede con una de las raices del arbol y cai al suelo. La sombra dio un paso hacia mi y yo me arrastre alejándome de ella.

"alejate de mi" le grite temblando.

"Bella cálmate soy yo" ahora reconoci la voz, era el, mi salvador eterno una vez mas alli rescatándome de mi misma y de mi estupidez.

"Jake…" susurre entre sollozos.

"tranquila mi boni…" se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. –"todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí" se agacho como si fuera a alzarme como lo hacia usualmente pero se detuvo y me ofreció la mano.

"gracias" le dije y tome su mano. El me levanto sin mucho esfuerzo pero cuando apoye el pie me dolio y me fui hacia adelante y el me atrapo en sus enormes brazos acunándome contra su pecho.

"gracias" le dije nuevamente mientras me alejaba, el pie aun me dolia asi que me aleje trastabillando.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto realmente preocupado.

"si si no te preocupes, ya sabes lo torpe que soy, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto" le dije mientras me apoyaba en el arbol nuevamente.

"esta bien, dejame ayudarte, vamos a casa"

"no" le dije seriamente. El me miro extrañado. -"no quiero volver…" agache la mirada. –"no te preocupes por mi, si quieres puedes regresar, yo estoy bien" el bufo

"Bella estabas perdida"

"claro que no… yo conozco perfectamente esta zona, es solo que me sente a descansar un poco"

"si claro Bella…" dijo en tono burlón.

"es en serio Jacob, no quiero regresar, quiero caminar, quiero pensar" le dije y empecé a caminar cojeando.

"Bella…"

"tu regresa Jake, yo estoy bien" sabia perfectamente que no me iba a dejar sola en el bosque, no entendía porque me comportaba tan estúpidamente.

"por favor Bella no seas necia, ni siquiera sabes para donde vas"

"claro que si se… tu no sabes a donde quiero ir"

"¿y tu si?"

"no importa, quiero caminar"

"esta bien" suspiro. –"caminemos" dijo y acompaso mi paso sin problemas, el fue un paso delante de mi, caminamos durante varios minutos sin hablar, el simplemente volteaba a verme de vez en cuando para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

"auch" exclame cuando apoye el pie sobre una roca que no habia visto, me dolio tremendamente.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto y se volteo para ayudarme a sentar.

"si, solo pise una roca" se quedo de pie mirandome mientras yo frotaba mi pie intentando que calmara el dolor.

"Bella…"dijo despues de minutos de silencio, no dijo nada mas, y se sento a mi lado. Los dos nos quedamos alli sentados sin decir nada, yo ya estaba mas calmada pero las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en mis ojos. –"lo lamento tanto" me dijo, yo me limpie una lagrima y lo mire.

"¿porque?"el suspiro, recogió una piedra y la arrojo.

"tengo tantas cosas por las que tengo que pedirte perdón Bella"

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"bueno… empecemos en orden cronológico" empezo. –"por favor perdoname por haberte lastimado" dijo y fruncio el ceño, apreto las manos en las piernas, note como estaban empezando a temblar.

"¿lastimarme?" pregunte incredula, porque demonios se disculpaba, habia sido yo la maldita que le habia roto el corazon. –"¿de que estas hablando Jake, tu jamas me has lastimado, no entiendo que es lo q…"

"yo" me interrumpio. –"yo jamas me voy a perdonar por haberte lastimado esa tarde Bella, me voy a odiar siempre por haberte arrojado al suelo como lo hice" su repiracion se empezo a acelerar, las manos temblaban ahora mucho mas, yo puse mi mano derecha en ellas y lo mire.

"Jacob… no digas estupideces, tu sabes perfectamente que si no me hubieras empujado hubiera podido pasar algo mucho peor"

"eso no es una excusa" estaba tan tensionado que no podía hablar bien.

"claro que no es una excusa, tu me salvaste" le dije seria, no podia creer que se recriminara por eso. –"me salvaste como siempre lo haces" dije y suspire.

"soy un imbesil"

"Jacob no digas eso" le grite, estaba realmente enojada, no era posible que yo lo hiriera y el buscara la manera de culparse. "jamas vuelvas a decir algo como eso" el se rio ironicamente.

"si hay alguien aquí que debe pedir perdon soy yo" le dije e intente alejar mi mano, pero el la tomo rapido y la envolvio en las suyas.

"esta bien, no te preocupes". Las lagrimas caian sin cesar. –"no llores Bella" dijo mientras me hacia apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, puse mi mano izquierda tambien entre las suyas, ahora si estaba realmente caliente, todo el frio que habia sentido habia desaparecido por completo.

"yo no quiero que estes triste Jacob" el suspiro profundamente. –"yo lo unico que le pido a Dios, es que seas tan feliz como mereces mi Jake" le dije sollozando en su hombro.

"exacto…"dijo, yo levante la cabeza para verlo, dos espesas lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El volteo a verme y me dio una medio sonrisa. –"soy TU JAKE…"exagero las palabras, yo agache la mirada y el solto su mano derecha y me levanto la cabeza para que lo viera. –"soy tuyo Bella, solo tuyo, tu eres mi unica dueña, y lo único real aquí es que sin ti jamas voy a poder ser feliz" mas lagrimas se derramaron de nuestros ojos.

"no digas eso por favor"

"¿porque no?, es la verdad"

"claro que no Jacob, yo se que vas a ser muy feliz, y lo vas a ser sin mi en tu vida"

"que no entiendes que tu eres mi vida" me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, paso los pulgares por mis mejillas intentando secar las lagrimas , yo tambien acaricie su rostro y seque las lagrimas con el dorso de mis dedos. –"acaso ya no me quieres Bella". Yo deje caer las manos y corri la cara hacia un lado, el tambien dejo caer las manos pero estas tomaron las mias. –"dimelo Bella, ¿acaso no me quieres?". Tome un gran trago de aire y respondi de manera cortante.

"no" sus manos parecieron aflojarse un poco pèro entonces me apretó mas fuerte las manos.

"eso no es verdad" dijo. Yo me quede callada y no voltee a verlo. –"tu me quieres, tu me amas" repitió serio. Yo negue con la cabeza. –"entonces dímelo mirandome a los ojos, mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas"

"yo. no. te . amo." Puntualice cada palabra sin mirarlo.

"no…" soltó mis manos y nuevamente las puso alrededor de mi cara, la volteo para que pudiera verlo. –"dimelo mirandome a los ojos" lo mire fijamente a los ojos pero lo unico que sentia en ese momento eran ganas de decirle que era verdad lo que el decia, que lo amaba, pero que no merecia su amor, que era una mala persona porque amaba con demasiada intensidad a dos hombres, y que estaba pagando esos sentimientos con creces. No pude sostenerle la mirada e intente voltear la cara pero el no me lo permitio. –"¿porque no me lo dices mi bonita?" yo cerre los ojos y empece a sollozar. El me beso la frente y atrajo mi cabeza contra su pecho. –"que es lo que pasa Bella… porque no me cuentas que es lo que sucede?" yo tome su camisa con las dos manos y la aferre fuertemente. –"¿que es lo que quieres Bella…?"

"morirme ahora mismo" susurre entre sollozos, el me abrazo mas fuerte, apoyo su cabeza en la mia y empezo a sollozar tambien. –"me quiero morir, quiero que se abra un hueco ahora mismo y me trague, eso es lo que necesito Jacob morirme… morirme" esperaba que la muerte trajera consigo la paz que tanto necesitaba.

"no digas eso cielo" susurro con su cabeza aun enterrada en la mia. Nos quedamos asi no se por cuanto tiempo. –"¿es por el…?" pregunto finalmente despues de un largo rato. Yo me aleje de el y lo mire a los ojos. Abri la boca para responderle algo que no estaba segura de que era, pero entonces alli estaba de nuevo, el sonido de las pisadas acercandose, yo voltee a ver el lugar de donde provenian.

"otra vez" susurre mientras buscaba en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué?"

"antes de que me encontraras escuche esas mismas pisadas" el se levanto y se puso frente a mi. –"Jake.." susurre y entonces una helada brisa nos golpeo alborotandome el cabello, me estremesi ante el penetrante frio.

"mierda…" dijo Jacob y entonces ya estaba en sus brazos.

"¿que pasa?" le pregunte asustada y confundida.

"una sanguijuela" dijo apretando la mandíbula, sentia su cuerpo temblando debajo del mio, entonces se hecho a correr adentrándose mas al frio y oscuro bosque.

**Jacob's POV**

"otra vez" susurro Bella mientras buscaba en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte mientras secaba las lagrimas de mi rostro.

"antes de que me encontraras escuche esas mismas pisadas" en ese momento escuche perfectamente como alguien se acercaba, me levante y me puse en frente de ella. –"Jake.." me susurro angustiada y entonces una helada brisa trajo consigo el desagradable olor que tanto odiaba.

"que imbécil eres Jacob" pense… desde que Bella habia entrado a la casa habia sentido en ella la fragancia de un chupasangre por lo que no le di mucha importancia al olor que habia en el bosque cuando la encontre. Las pisadas que habia oido no habian sido las de Seth.

"mierda…" dije cuando senti que la maldita cosa se acercaba a nosotros, en menos de un segundo tome a Bella en mis brazos.

"¿que pasa?" me pregunto asustada y confundida.

"una sanguijuela" dije con la mandíbula tensionada, ya estaba empezando a temblar, entonces sin pensarlo me heche a correr adentrandome mas en el bosque, no podia permitir que esa cosa llegara a la playa, probablemente alli se escaparia, tenia que asegurarme de exterminarlo, no me preocupaba tanto la seguridad de Bella, pues sabia que esa cosa tendria que matarme antes de tocarle un solo cabello.

Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente adentro del bosque, llegamos a un pequeño claro, puse a Bella contra la pared de una pequeña cueva, me puse enfrente a ella de manera protectora.

"Jake…" susurro ella a mis espaldas.

"tranquila cielo… no voy a permitir que nada te pase" dije mientras volteaba a verla, ella estaba llorando de nuevo, tome su rostro en mis manos y bese su frente. –"Bella, van a tener que matarme antes de poder acercarte a ti un centimetro" ella cerro los ojos y me abrazo por la cintura.

"lo siento" susurro con la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho.

"shhh tranquila" entonces senti como esa cosa ya estaba acercandose, solte a Bella y puse su espalda contra la pared, nuevamente me puse frente a ella en posicion defensiva. Busque en el bosque por el lugar de donde provenían los pasos, a pesar de ser un vampiro venia caminando cual humano.

"Bella…" susurro la maldita sanguijuela mientras caminaba tranquilo entrando al claro. La luz de la luna hizo que de su cuerpo se reflejaran unos leves destellos brillantes, era un hombre, no parecia muy mayor que nosotros. Me sorprendio ver el intenso color rojo en sus ojos, su cara parecia la de un demente, podia ver en su rostro su deseo por atacar a mi bonita. Se empezo a acercar lentamente, me miraba con un odio profundo.

"Jake…" volvio a susurrar mi niña asustada. Yo medio voltee la cara para poder verla, le di una medio sonrisa intentado calmarla, cosa que no funciono; fue entonces cuando lo senti. Un cuerpo helado y petreo me arrojo con gran fuerza al suelo.

"Jake" escuche el grito desesperado de Bella. Y alli estaba yo, en el suelo tirado intentado que el fenómeno no clavara sus colmillos en mi cuerpo, era realmente fuerte. Con un gran esfuerzo logre arrojarlo hacia un arbol. Antes de ponerme de pie totalmente vi como la cosa se lanzaba encima de Bella, ates que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para lastimarla yo salte sobre el y lo arroje al suelo. El logro ponerse encima de mi y comenzo a golpearme en el rostro. Vaya que dolian esos golpes, pero entonces tambien yo comence a golpearlo. La nariz me estaba sangrando, el tenia demasiada fuerza y no encontraba la manera de quitármelo de encima.

"dejalo en paz" grito Bella, entonces vi como empezaba a correr hacia nosotros.

"no Bella" grite intentando que se alejara. –"vete Bella, corre" ella no me hizo caso y siguio acercandose. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarnos el chupasangre saco su mano derecha y la golpeo en el vientre lanzandola por el aire, ella quedo tirada en el piso y no se movia.

"Noooooooooooooo" grite - "hijo de perra" susurre con la mandibula apretada mientras dejaba que las convulsiones dominaran mi cuerpo, cuando el sintió mi cuerpo temblando abruptamente se alejo de mi, y en menos de un segundo entre en fase.

El asqueroso chupasangre pudo sentir el olor de la sangre de mi Bella, tenia una pequeña herida en la cabeza pero eso fue mas que suficiente para enloquecerlo, se lanzo rapido hacia ella pero yo fui mas rápido que el. Con la cabeza logre empujarlo realmente lejos, el se estrello de nuevo contra la pared de la cueva, se levanto algo desubicado y se lanzo de nuevo contra mi. Sus garras afiladas estaban causando algunas heridas en mi gruesa piel, no eran muy graves pero en realidad dolía.

"aguanta hermano, ya estoy llegando" hablo Seth en mi cabeza. Yo seguia esquivando las mordidas del vampiro.

"jake…" susurro Bella mientras se movia lentamente en el suelo. Quise salir corriendo a su lado, abrazarla y sujetarla furte cerca de mi. Logre quitarmelo de encima y sali corriendo cerca de ella, me quede de nuevo frente a ella protegiéndola, esa era mi unica mision en la vida, cuidarla y protegerla.

El vampiro estaba de pie frente a nosotros vi como se acomodaba el brazo, evidentemente el hueso se habia salido de su lugar, movio su cabeza de un lado para el otro y flexiono las piernas, dio un paso hacia nosotros y yo gruñi fuertemente. El empezo a caminar meticulosamente hacia su derecha, yo avance el mismo numero de pasos siempre asegurándome de que Bella no corriera ningun peligro.

Tuve que parpadear y cuando abri los ojos el maldito ya se estaba lanzando contra nosotros, yo avance hacia el y el golpe fue tan fuerte que ambos caimos cerca de la cueva, me golpee la cabeza con la roca. Antes de que se pudiera levantar me lance sobre el y lance un mordida a su brazo derecho, y lo arranque de su cuerpo no sin algo de esfuerzo, el maldito grito de dolor. Escupi el brazo lejos y entonces voltee a ver a Bella, ella parecia aterrada.

El vampiro se volvio a lanzar sobre mi, aun sin un brazo el maldito tenia demasiada fuerza, despues de tantos intentos por morderme finalmente lo consiguio, la ponzoña no fue mucha pero aun asi me dolio como un demonio, no pude evitar emitir un aullido de dolor.

"Jacob." grito Bella mientras se levantaba tambaleandose, habia empezado a llover y ella estaba toda empapada y temblando, no podia caminar bien. Me levante de inmediato pues no queria que se preocupara por mi, la mire intentando calmarla y ella se detuvo.

Con su unico brazo lanzo un puñetazo que me dio justo en la pata, sabia que no había alcanzado a romper el hueso, pero si debió por lo menos sacarlo un poco de su sitio, cai hacia atrás y proferi otro aullido de dolor.

"Nooooo" grito ella y empezo a caminar cojeando hacia mi. Yo me levante y empece a cojear tambien, ella se tropezo con algo y cayo al suelo. Alli tirada me miro y a pesar de la lluvia podia sentir sus sollozos y ver sus lágrimas. No me habia dado cuenta de que mis ojos tambien estaban llenos de lagrimas, parpadee y un par se derramaron mientras la veia. El chupasangre volvio a lanzarse sobre mi, de nuevo lanzaba golpes con su unica mano a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que su puño encontraba. –"no lo lastimes mas por favor" suplicaba ella entre sollozos mientras se ponia de pie. –"tu me quieres a mi…anda ven por mi, pero dejalo en paz" gritaba una y otra vez, yo queria gritarle que se callara, no pude decirle nada pero le gruñi, ella entendio lo que queria decirle y se quedo en silencio. Intente concentrarme en la pelea, con la cabeza empuje al infeliz y logre ponerme sobre el otra vez, queria terminar con esto de una vez por todas, lance fieras mordidas que el esquivaba facilmente.

"infeliz" escuche a Seth una vez mas. Entonces pude verlo entrando al claro a toda prisa, llego hasta donde estaba yo, tomo el unico brazo del vampiro y empezo a halarlo, yo puse una pata encima de su pecho para que no pudiera moverse y entonces Seth termino de arrancarlo facilmente. De pronto escuche un grito ahogado de Bella, los dos volteamos a ver y vi como caminaba hacia atrás lentamente, su espalda choco contra un arbol.

"demonios" pense, alli habia otro maldito chupasangre caminando lentamente hacia ella. –" Seth…encárgate de este" le dije y me lance hacia el otro. Antes de que pudiera llegara el, volteo a verme sonriendo. Salto hacia mi y chocamos estruendosamente, los dos estabamos dando vueltas en el suelo embarrado intentando clavar los dientes en el otro.

"Seth…" grito Bella, y entonces senti el dolor, el asqueroso chupasangre aun sin brazos habia lanzado a Seth hacia un arbol, despues de hacerlo se lanzo rapidamente contra mi.

"Jacob cuidado" volvio a gritar ella, entre los dos se las arreglaron para estrellarme de cabeza contra la cueva. Tirado en el suelo veia todo borroso, lo ultimo que vi fue a mi bonita haciendo un gesto de horror y profiriendo un grito de dolor, despues de esto todo empezo a ponerse en negro.

"no te rindas Jacob, no puedes rendirte, tienes que protegerla, tienes que cuidarla…" era lo unico que podia pensar, pero entonces senti como alguien me daba un golpe en el osico, podia jurar que me habian pateado, lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que la oscuridad se apodero de mis pensamientos, aunque intente luchar la inconsciencia logro vencer esta batalla.

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob cuidado" grite cuando vi aquellos vampiros lanzarse contra el, entre los dos se las arreglaron para lanzar de cabeza al inmenso lobo rojizo contra la cueva. "noooo" no pude evitar dar una gran grito de dolor, mi Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo mojado, apenas y podia abrir los ojitos, parecia que no podia ver claramente. De repente uno de los vampiros lanzo una mordaz patada en su rostro, fue tan fuerte que logro darle la vuelta.

"Jake, nooooooooo" empece a gritar mientras caminaba hacia el, el pie me dolia como un demonio pero no me importaba, lo unico que queria era que lo dejaran en paz, todo esto habia sido mi culpa, siempre comportándome como una niña, ellos me querian a mi, y habian lastimado a jake solo por mi maldita culpa.

"déjenlo" les grite pues seguían golpeándolo a pesar de que ya estaba inconsciente. Aun cuando no los habia perdido de vista, de repente los dos vampiros desapareciaron, yo me detuve un momento, observe en el bosque pero lo unico que veia eran dos lobos tirados en el suelo. Avance de nuevo pero entonces senti como unos helados brazos me sostenian por la espalda, el vampiro que no tenia brazos se puso frente a nosotros, su cara era la de un demente. Intente luchar con los brazos que me aprisionaban inútilmente.

"no te preocupes Bella…" susurro el vampiro en mi oido. –"no vamos a matarte… no aun"

"como saben mi nombre" susurre asustada.

"eso no importa cielo" respondio el vampiro que no tenia brazos. –"lo unico que importa es que despues de hoy, de verdad vas a desear que te hubiéramos matado esta noche"

"¿y porque no lo hacen?"intente sonar desafiante.

"no desafíes tu suerte amor… si sigues viva es porque si te matamos en este momento, nosotros seriamos los proximos" no entendia nada de lo que me decian. Creo que notaron mi cara de confusion.

"no te preocupes, ya entenderas, si lo de hoy te ha parecido malo, no sabes lo que te espera"

"lo lamento por las personas que esten alrededor tuyo, seran ellos los que paguen tus culpas"

"no se atrevan…" empece a gritar. –" matenme ya… aquí me tienen matenme" de verdad una parte de mi esperaba que lo hicieran, yo no queria que nadie mas resultara lastimado por mi culpa.

"no tienes tanta suerte, pero te repito desde hoy vas a desear que lo huebieramos hecho" el vampiro que me sostenia paso su nariz por mi cuello y despues hizo lo mismo con su lengua. –"debo confesar que tal vez valga la pena morir esta noche" dijo y volvio a pasar la lengua. Despues me tomo del cabello y me arrojo al suelo lejos de ellos. Yo empecé a gatear hasta donde estaba Jake pero uno de ellos se paro frente a mi, yo me fui hacia atrás y entonces el puso su pie en mi menton, lo bajo lentamente por mi cuello y cuando llego a mi pecho me empujo haciendo que quedara acostada en el barro.

"el perro sobrevivirá, pero creo que también nos suplicara que le matemos eventualmente"

"no lo metan en esto, el no tiene nada que ve.." hizo mas presión con el pie en mi pecho y no me permitio terminar.

"claro que tiene que ver…ahora lo tiene, al igual que tu otro noviecito"

"Edward…" susurre algo ahogada, prefería que me matan en ese mismo momento antes que les pasara algo malo a alguno de ellos dos. –"nooo, por favor no lo lastimen" suplique llorando. Ellos solo se reian de mi. –"no los lastimen…" dije y entonces volvio a hacer presion sobre mi pecho. Entonces escuche unos graves gruñidos, pude ver los rostros de horror de los dos vampiros mientras retrocedian, por fin pude respirar profundo. Los dos vampiros intentaron correr pero por el otro lado salieron tres enormes lobos.

Una batalla campal se desato en el pequeño claro, cinco enormes lobos arremetiendo contra dos vampiros, yo estaba algo impresionada, despues de observar la lucha durante unos segundos, sali corriendo hacia donde estaba Jacob.

"Jake…"susurre mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y acariciaba el pelaje de su cuello. –"jake despierta" le pedía una y otra vez mientras lo acariciaba cuidadosamente, puse la mano en su enorme pecho y note que respiraba agitadamente. Me recoste en su cuello y bese su hocico, empecé a llorar enterrando mi cabeza en el. –"lo siento tanto…" susurre y entonces escuche un pequeño gruñido que provenía de su garganta, me levante para poderlo ver, apenas y podia abrir los ojos. Cuando me vio, saco débilmente su lengua por un lado del rostro, intento levantar la cabeza pero yo puse mis manos en ella para evitar que lo hiciera. –"no no te levantes, no te preocupes Jake, los otros están aquí" le dije y señale con la cabeza el lugar donde sus hermanos estaban despedazando a los vampiros.

El gruño e intento levantarse de nuevo, yo me recoste en su cuello y lo abrace para que se quedara acostado, empece a llorar de nuevo sobre el, el se movio un poco y aullo bajito, como lo hace un perro cuando lo regañas o tiene hambre. Yo levante la cabeza y lo mire. –"esto ha sido mi culpa Jake… perdóname por favor" ahora gruñio claramente disgustado, yo suspire y volvi a acariciar el pelaje mojado de su cuello, el ronroneo dulcemente y yo rei por lo bajo. El me miro de arriba abajo preocupado. –"yo estoy bien, no te preocupes no me ha pasado nada" el parecio relajarse.

Un grito de dolor salio despiadadamente de la garganta de uno de los vampiros, de hecho era el unico que quedaba, cuando mire hacia un lado del claro vi como habian apilado todos los pedazos de uno de ellos. Escondí el rostro en Jake nuevamente, el corrio su cabeza cerca a mi. De repente senti como se tensionaba, me levante y busque con la mirada el lugar donde el estaba viendo, dio un leve aullido de dolor e intento levantarse nuevamente, yo lo detuve.

"no jake…quédate aquí, yo ire a ver como esta" le dije mientras intentaba que recostara su cabeza nuevamente, no quería que se moviera ni un milimetro, los golpes que habia recibido habian sido bastante fuertes. Finalmente me hizo caso. Yo camine rapido hacia el lugar donde estaba Seth, me arrodille junto a el y puse la mano en su pecho tambien, su respiracion era bastante normal, una de las ramas del arbol que habia roto Seth con su cuerpo estaba sobre sus patas traseras.

"Seth…" le susurre mientras lo movia lentamente. –"¿Seth me escuchas?" le pregunte y el se movio un poco. Escuche un gruñido de Jacob y voltee a verlo. –"el esta bien" le grite. –"eso creo" eso lo pense. Me levante y tome la rama, empece a halar de ella pero era demasiado pesada, aun asi no me detuve, poco a poco estaba logrando moverla, de repente Seth se movio bruscamente.

"hey… tranquilo" le dije mientras iba y me ponia a su lado, el se calmo cuando me vio.-" No te preocupes, te voy a quitar la rama de la pata" le dije y fui a intentarlo una vez mas. Senti que se me iban a caer los brazos pero lo logre finalmente, logre apartar la enorme rama, aunque debo admitir que el me ayudo un poco. –"¿estas bien?" le pregunte realmente preocupada. El asintio con la cabeza una vez, lentamente se empezo a levantar, quice detenerlo pero ya no pude hacer nada, ademas supuse que sus heridas no eran tan graves.

El fue caminando algo lento hacia donde estaba Jacob, el semblante de el cambio cuando lo vio, evidentemente a el le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de Seth. Por sus expresiones pude ver que discutian algo serio, me enojaba no saber que era lo que hablaban. Seth intento caminar hacia donde estaban otros pero Jacob le gruño y el se devolvio. Todo habia pasado demasiado rapido, no habian pasado ni quince minutos desde que los lobos habian llegado y ya no quedaba sino solo los pedazos de los malditos vampiros.

Todos los lobos se reunieron con nosotros tan pronto terminaron de desmembrar al segundo vampiro. De nuevo estaban hablando entre ellos, yo me sente de nuevo al lado de Jacob y empece a acariciar su cuello y su cabeza, el volteo a mirarme y sonrio. Entonces escuche como toda la manada gruñia levemente mientras ronroneaban.

"wow… lo siento" les dije mientras dejaba de acariciarlo. Aparentemente ellos tambien sentian mis caricias, Jacob gruño disgustado. La manada salio corriendo hacia el bosque, yo me quede alli con jacob asombrada. –"¿hey a donde van?" les grite pero ellos ni voltearon a verme.

"genial.." susurre mientras me ubicaba mejor cerca de Jacob. –"no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar" no podia creer que sus hermanos lo hubieran dejado botado alli. –"tal vez seria mas facil si tu… bueno pues si tu… ya sabes, te vuelves persona, o como sea" le dije. El se movio y por su gesto de dolor supuse que algo le dolia. –"o mejor no" le dije mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Entonces escuche pasos que salian de entre los arboles. Voltee a ver y los seis lobos se acercaban a nosotros, solo que ahora estaban en sus formas humanas, todos exceptuando a Sam , el seguia siendo el enorme lobo negro. Bueno al menos no lo habian dejado tirado alli como yo creia.

"tranquilo hermano, vas a estar bien" le dijo Quil cuando llegaron a nosotros. Notaba como Jacob estaba hablando con Sam, todos permanecimos en silencio. De repente Sam corrio hacia los arboles y regreso corriendo a dos pies.

"dice que no lo puede hacer" les comento Sam a sus hermanos. –"dice que le duele" yo no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Me recoste en su cuello y lo abrace nuevamente.

"lo siento" le susurre.

"vamos Jake… no seas llorón, no puede doler tanto" le dijo Paul burlonamente, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"es importante que regrese a su forma humana Bella…" me explico Paul. –"asi sera mas facil revisar sus heridas" yo asenti y voltee a ver a Jacob.

" vamos Jake… tu puedes" intente animarlo y me aleje, el intento seguirme pero algo le dolio, yo quice agacharme de nuevo pero Seth me detuvo.

"dejalo…" susurro. Yo lo mire extrañada. –"tal vez asi pueda hacerlo" me explico, yo asenti y me aleje mas, el intento alcanzarme.

"¿y tu como te sientes?" le pregunte, el se veia tan bien. Sonrio alegremente mientras me hacia alejar otro paso que Jacob intento imitar con dificultad.

"yo estoy muy bien, gracias por ayudarme" dijo timidamente, yo le sonrei de la misma manera, escuchamos a Jacob gruñendo y nos alejamos otro paso, creo que mi preocupacion era mas que evidente. –"no te preocupes, el va a estar bien, esto no ha sido nada" como demonios decia eso, por poco los matan a los dos y ellos piensan que no es nada.

"Seth… casi los matan por mi culpa"le dije algo enojada. El se rio, de hecho todos se rieron.

"Bella no exageres, no podemos decir que no ha habido peligro, pero no es para tanto, esos dos malditos de hoy no eran mucho mas fuertes que ese tal Laurant y ya vez con que facilidad lo han matado mis hermanos, y eso que entonces eran menos" yo me quede mirandolo seria, a pesar de que se estaban riendo, en sus rostros podia notar que algo me ocultaban.

"ya sabia yo que si podias nenita" grito Paul animado, cuando voltee a ver vi a Jacob tirado en el suelo completamente desnudo.

"wou…."dije y me gire hacia Seth otra vez. A pesar de la oscuridad se alcanzaba a ver bastante bien, todos rieron de mi expresión.

"aquí tienen" dijo la voz de Leah mientras salia de los arboles con una manta. Note que miraba a Jacob sin ninguna vergüenza.

"Bella…" susurro entrecortadamente. Yo me gire y me arrodille a su lado nuevamente, ya lo habían cubierto con la manta. Yo lo cubri mejor

"lo siento tanto" le dije mientras tomaba su mano. El sonrio con suficiencia. –"de verdad te causa gracia Jacob" le grite, me sentía enojada que no tomara las cosas en serio.

"no seas exagerada Bella, yo estoy bien"

"Jacob casi te matan" el volvio a reir, intente soltar su mano pero el la apreto mas.

"debo admitir que me dieron una buena paliza… pero ¿de verdad crees que una estupidez como esta me iba a matar?" suspiro. –"para matarme se necesita mucho mas que eso" ahora suspire yo.

"todo esto ha sido mi culpa, discúlpenme… soy tan estupida" no podía ni mirarlos a los ojos para disculparme.

"no digas eso Bella, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa…"intento levantarse pero hizo un gesto de dolor.

"¿que pasa? ¿Qué te duele?" el volvio a sonreir.

"tranquila… creo que me he roto unas cuantas costillas, pero no te preocupes, todo sanara muy rapido, una de las ventajas de la licantropia" sabia que era verdad, pero aun asi no me hizo sentir mejor.

"es mejor que regresemos." Dijo Sam. –"debemos atender a Jacob, además creo que tu padre estará muy preocupado" yo asentí una vez.

Entre Paul y Sam levantaron a Jacob, yo me apresure a sujetar la manta que había traido Leah en su cintura. La verdad debia reconocer ya se veia mucho mejor, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Quil me tomo en sus brazos y empezo a correr conmigo de regreso a casa, escuche como Jacob decia algo pero no pude entenderle bien. Al llegar a casa pusieron a Jacob en su cuarto, todos me aseguraron de que sus heridas eran leves y sanarían rapido. Despues de llamar a mi padre quien se habia ido a casa a esperar que yo apareciera por alla, para contarle del desafortunado insidente que habia tenido Jacob al buscarme, el estuvo de acuerdo en que pasara la noche en la casa de los Black. Emily fue muy amable y me reviso la herida de la cabeza, no era muy grande pero dolia bastante.

"no no no es ninguna molestia Billy" le decia mientras el intentaba convencerme de que fuera a dormir, la verdad lo ultimo que tenia era sueño, quería quedarme toda la noche cuidando el sueño de Jacob, quería asegurarme de estar alli si necesitaba algo, y finalmente Billy accedió, deje mi ropa secándose, y me puse una de las enormes camisetas de Jacob, puse una silla a su lado y me cubri con una manta, no pensaba moverme de alli ni por un segundo, aunque sabia que en la mañana todo lo con lo que habia tenido que lidiar antes; todos los demonios regresarian, me pregunte cuantas veces tendria que decirle adios a mi amigo, a mi mejor amigo, a mi amor…a mi Jake.

Ver a Jacob durmiendo asi me llenaba de mucha paz, a pesar que de su boca se escapaba su usual ronquido, esto era como un arrullo. Llevaba horas durmiendo, aun asi no habia amanecido, vaya que habia sido una de las noches…que digo noches, uno de los dias mas largos y horribles de mi vida.

Recorde la amenaza de aquellos vampiros y me estremecí, no me importaba lo que pudieran hacer conmigo, pero de lo que si estaba absolutamente segura era de que no podia permitir que lastimaran a Jake o a… a Edward. Al recordar su nombre vino a mi mente la imagen de aquella tarde en mi cuarto, recorde sus sollozos sin lagrimas, y el momento en que se derrumbo frente a mi, tal vez yo si le importaba un poquito y me dolia saber que lo estaba haciendo sufrir pero no podia evitarlo, era demasido dificil verlo a los ojos y reprimir los deseos de reprocharle por haberme abandonado. Sin darme cuenta dos lagrimas se derramaron mientras observaba a Jacob.

"¿porque lloras…?" susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, me asuste un poco.

"oh… lo siento, no quice despertarte" le dije mientras me secaba la cara.

"no te preocupes" dijo mientras abria los ojos lentamente. – no tengo sueño"

"Jake tienes que descansar…"

"Bella estoy bien" dijo intentando que mi preocupacion sonara exagerada.

"Jacob te lanzaron contra una pared de cabeza" ahora si lo dije exageradamente. El sonrio.

"pues dolio un poquito pero nada que no tenga arreglo, despues de todo ya mi cerebro se estaba hechando a perder aquí encerrado en la casa…" yo agache la mirada, el se movio lentamente pero se sento en la cama. –"dimelo…" me dijo despues de unos segundos de silencio. Yo lo mire extrañada.

"¿de que hablas?"

"por favor Bella, se que me estrellaron la cabeza contra una pared pero no quede tan idiota como aparento ¿sabes?"

"no se de que hablas, aparentemente el golpe fue mas fuerte de lo que habia pensado" el estaba serio.

" tu sabes a lo que me refiero Bella, yo se que quieres contarme algo" estaba realmente serio, me dio la impresión que hasta algo enojado. –"ya no le des vueltas mas al asunto, yo se perfectamente que algo te esta pasando" yo rei por lo bajo intentando restarle importancia a sus palabras.

"no seas ridiculo Jacob"le dije mientras me levantaba. –"a mi no me sucede nada"

"a no…" se levanto tambien, cojeaba un poco pero nada grave. –"explicame como es posible que esos asquerosos chupasangres no te…" se detuvo y tomo aire. –"no te mataran" dijo finalmente.

"acaso el golpe te produjo amnesia también?" el era mas persuasivo de lo que aparentaba. –"acaso ya no recuerdas que tu me salvaste…"le dije como algo obvio, el puso los ojos en blanco.

"no juegues conmigo Bella… tu sabes a que me refiero, ellos te habrian podido matar perfectamente cuando me …bueno cuando me desmaye"

"la manada llego rapido" le dije seria. Ahora los dos estabamos de pie, yo estaba apoyada contra la puerta y el estaba frente a mi.

"eso no es verdad, Sam me conto que tardaron un poco, ese lapso de tiempo fue mas que suficiente para que te lastimaran, alli paso algo que tu no me estas contando"

"no te empieces a armar peliculas en la cabeza" le dije sin mirarlo.

"¿peliculas? Entonces como demonios ese sabia tu nombre?"

"y yo que voy a saber…"

"ya basta Bella…" grito y luegi recordo la hora asi que prosiguio susurrando. –"claro que lo sabes. ¿de donde lo conocías?" yo no podia mirarlo. –"acaso es otro como es tal Laurent, tambien lo conoces gracias a tus amados Cullens" yo lo mire sorprendida, aparentemente el tambien creia lo mismo que todos.

"claro que no…Jacob, no se porque demonios sabia mi nombre, jamas lo habia visto antes te lo juro, tampoco se porque no me mataron, no se nada" estaba algo alterada.

"calmate quieres…" parecia menos enojado. –" ¿Por qué no confias en mi Bella?" ahora parecia atormentado y triste. Apoyo la mano contra la puerta y con la otra me hizo mirarlo. –"dime que es lo que te atormenta mi bonita" sus ojos eran tan dulces, tan llenos de amor que no pude evitar que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, parpadee para no llorar. –"no llores mi amor" puso sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, yo cerre los ojos para no verlo mas, dolia demasiado, porque sencillamente no podia ser un tipico hombre e ir a buscar a alguien mas.

"Jake…" susurre con los ojos cerrados pero el puso sus pulgares en mis labios.

"dime que tu corazón no esta asi de agitado por mi, por mis caricias…"dijo en un seductor susurro mientras su mano derecha empezo a acariciar mi rostro y mi cuello, no pude evitar estremecerme. "dime que en este momento no deseas que te bese tanto como lo deseo yo" seguia hablando en susurros, ahora nuestras narices se habian encontrado y el susurro hizo que pudiera sentir su aliento en mi boca. Empezó a golpear con su calido aliento mis mejillas, mi mandibula, empezo a decender por mi cuello, su respiracion agitada, llego hasta donde terminaba el escote de mi camiseta y volvio a ascender tortuosamente lento hasta que llego a mis labios, aunque no los toco completamente. El pulso se me habia agitado y la respiracion se me dificultaba. –"dimelo bonita, dime porque terminaste conmigo cuando bien sabes que tu me quieres…" sus labios se juntaban cada vez mas a los mios.

"Jake…por favor" le susurre sin abrir los ojos, sabia que si lo miraba no resistiria y terminaria besandolo y confesandole toda la verdad.

"Bella, tu sabes perfectamente que quieres esto tanto como yo, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa, sea lo que sea lo resolvemos juntos… dejame ayudarte a cargar esa enorme cruz que llevas en los hombros" senti como dos lagrimas caian por mis mejillas. De inmediato beso mis mejillas secando las lagrimas con sus labios.

"Jacob por favor" respire e intente hablar . Abri los ojos y lo mire seriamente. –"si de verdad me quieres, si me quieres aunque sea un poquito de lo que dices quererme, por favor te lo suplico alejate de mi" sone lo mas dura que pude debido a la situacion.

"Bella…"

"no Jacob" le interrumpi mientras quitaba sus manos de mi rostro, el las mantuvo juntas de igual manera. –"por favor abre los ojos… Jacob yo no quiero esto" sentia como nuestros corazones se partian nuevamente. –"yo no te quiero Jacob, no de esa manera, lamento haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos" el habia agachado la mirada y sus mejillas estaban humedas nuevamente. –"por favor Jacob, no llores, no hagas esto mas dificil" el bufo y solto mis manos. Camino lentamente y se sento en la cama. –"hace un momento me preguntaste que era lo que queria" el me miro sin comprender mucho, aun asi asintio sin mucho animo. –"¿si te pido algo tu lo harias?" el se levanto y camino hacia mi.

"lo que sea"

"Jacob… lo que quiero es que nunca mas vuelvas a buscarme." El puso los ojos en blanco y camino hacia la ventana. –" yo no quiero volver a verte Jacob" el volteo a verme con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que se creia mi historia aun menos que yo. –"yo quiero que te olvides que alguna vez nos conocimos, yo ya no quiero nada que ver contigo"

"Bella…" empezó a acercarse a mi pero yo retrocedí hasta chocarme con la puerta, el se detuvo de inmediato y me miro fijamente varios segundos antes de hablar. –"¿porque me haces esto? dijo finalmente con un susurro lleno de resentimiento. –"porque te empeñas en matarme… porque te esfuerzas tanto buscando formas de romperme el corazon" senti un nudo en la garganta.

"no seas injusto Jacob… yo he intentado hacer esto de la manera facil, eres tu el que lo complica todo"

"¿entonces ahora es mi culpa?" me grito incrédulo. –"de verdad ahora me vas a culpar a mi por tus trastornos de personalidad?"

"no me llames loca "le grite, aunque era verdad. –"tu eres el unico aquí al que le gusta vivir con todo este drama"

"oh si Bella… me encanta, me fascina que que pases por encima mio y me pisotees como quieres cada vez que se te da la gana, me encantan tus humillaciones" me dijo sarcásticamente

"oh porfavor no exageres" le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, aparentemente la estrategia de hacerlo enojar si estaba funcionando, por primera vez me estaba recriminando todo. –"tu eres el que ha alargado todo esto…"

"sabes algo… tienes razón" me dijo aparentemente calmado pero con la amargura trazada en su rostro. –"soy un idiota"

"Jacob…"

"no no, tu tienes razón, aquí el unico loco soy yo, el idiota que entregaría su vida por ti a pesar de todo, el imbécil que te va a amar hasta el dia que se muera" se recosto contra la pared y se deslizo por ella hasta que quedo sentado, apoyo los brazos en las rodillas y dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante, senti tantas ganas de ir y abrazarlo, no podia creer que tuviera que verlo nuevamente asi. Sin decir nada también me apoye en la puerta y me sente en el suelo, en medio del silencio pude escuchar como Jacob sorbia la nariz disimuladamente, de nuevo estaba llorando, dos lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas tambien, enterre la cabeza el mis rodillas, me cubri con la cobija nadie dijo nada mas. Lentamente me deje perder a mi misma en la oscuridad del sueño después de mucho tiempo.


	10. Despedidas forzadas

**CAPITULO 10.**

**Despedidas forzadas...**

**Bella's POV.**

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Jacob, seguramente el me había pasado alli cuando me quede dormida. El estaba durmiendo incómodamente en la silla donde yo tedria que haber pasado la noche cuidando de el. Me levante con mucho cuidado pues no quería despertarlo, salí de la habitación cojeando aun y fui a buscar mi ropa que habia quedado en la sala secándose.

"buenos dias Bella… ¿como estas?" me saludo Billy mientras se acercaba a mi.

"oh hola Billy, bien y tu? ¿Que tal noche has pasado?" pregunte mientras tomaba mi ropa.

"bien .. supongo" dijo serio. –"¿ya has hablado con tu padre?"

"no, aun no lo he llamado, me voy a vestir para poderme ir, debe estar preocupado"

"si es verdad, quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar antes de que te vayas"

"no no gracias, no tengo hambre, además tengo algo de prisa"

"esta bien" le sonrei y fui hacia el cuarto de Jacob, el aun estaba durmiendo en la silla, me quite su camiseta y me vesti de prisa, tendi su cama y deje la camiseta doblada con cuidados sobre ella. Tome la perilla de la puerta pero antes de girarla me di unos segundos para observarlo, esperaba que con lo que habia pasado la noche anterior esta fuera la ultima vez que le viera. Suspire y me gire para salir.

"¿acaso no piensas despedirte?" dijo en un susurro, yo voltee lentamente, el me observaba triste.

"yo… yo pense que era mejor asi" le dije agachando la mirada. –"lo siento no quice despertarte" el bostezo y se levanto.

"esta bien" se estiro hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

"¿estas bien?" no pude evitar preguntarle.

"si si estoy bien…" yo asenti aliviada.

" Charlie debe estar preocupado, lo mejor es que me vaya ahora" le dije y Sali de la pequeña habitacion, senti que el salia detrás de mi.

"vaya vaya, parece que ya estas mucho mejor Jacob" dijo Quil cuando salimos a la sala. –"tal vez tambien deba dejar que un vampiro me estrelle de cabeza contra una pared…" dijo picaramente y volteo a verme. –"si asi consigo que pases la noche conmigo". Yo puse los ojos en blanco e intente ignorarlo, escuche como Jacob gruñia. En la pequeña sala nos encontrabamos Jacob, Billy, Quil, Sam y yo.

"¿como te sientes Bella?" me pregunto amablemente Sam intentando calmar el ambiente.

"bien gracias" respondi seria. –"de verdad queria agradecerles a todos por lo que hicieron anoche"

"no hay problema, ya sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte" contesto Sam, yo me tensione, no podia permitir que ningun miembro de la manada resultara lastimado por mi culpa.

"supongo que ya no va a ser necesario" le dije nuevamente seria. Todos me miraron extrañados. –"se que les dije lo mismo la vez pasada, pero ahora si les juro que esta es la ultima vez que entro en su territorio"

"Bella…" empezo Quil.

"ya pueden estar tranquilos, no voy a volver a causarles ningun problema"

"¿de que hablas? Tu no nos causas ningun problema hija… y si es necesario los muchachos van a estar ahí para ti tantas veces como necesites" afirmo Billy.

"No" dije secamente. -"Sam… " empece y lo mire fijamente. –"confio en que como el alfa de la manada, tomes la decisión correcta, lo unico que debes saber es que lo mejor para ustedes es que se alejen de mi" confiaba en la sensatez de Sam como lider.

"no seas ridicula Bella" resoplo Jacob.

"por favor no empieces otra vez Jacob"

"¿que no empiece que? ¿ como demonios quieres que escuchemos lo que dices cuando solo hablas estupideces?" dijo casi gritando mientras se me acercaba.

"puedes pensar lo que se te de la gana Jacob" tenia que hacer que se alejara de mi a cualquier precio. –"puedes pensar que soy una loca, que soy una estupida, la verdad tu opinion no me importa mucho ¿sabes?" el se quedo mirandome serio, lleno de ira. –"lo unico que les pido es que se alejen de mi camino, se los aseguro que yo intentare hacer lo mismo, en poco tiempo me voy a graduar y me voy a ir de Forks, asi que no volveran a saber nada de mi" todos parecian sorprendidos, tenia que salir rapido de la casa, sino lo hacia seguro terminaria llorando delante de todos. –"muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi…" les agradeci mas calmada. –"lo siento pero tengo que irme ahora" dije y Sali de la pequeña casa.

"Bella…" escuche a Jacob gritando mientras intentaba correr tras de mi. –"Bella espera" dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me hacia detenerme.

"¿Qué?" pregunte secamente

"no hagas esto por favor…" susurro.

"Jacob por favor no hagas esto tu… no de nuevo te lo suplico" los ojos se le habia llenado de lagrimas al igual que los míos, tome sus manos en las mias y las bese. –"tienes que dejarme ir Jake… yo no quiero que sufras mas, por favor acéptalo y dejame ir" el apreto mis manos entre las suyas. –"te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, porque te la mereces, lamento mucho no poder ser yo quien te la brindara, pero estoy segura que vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga muy muy feliz, por favor no me vuelvas a buscar, alejate de mi tanto como puedas"

"Bella no" dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, yo puse mis manos en su rostro y las seque con mis pulgares

"por favor Jacob, ya no llores, no quiero que vuelvas a derramar una sola lagrima mas por mi" el cerro los ojos. -"ya no insistas mas Jake, no te hagas mas daño, llevame contigo como un bonito recuerdo, pero simplemente eso, un simple recuerdo" tal vez algun dia nos volvamos a encontrar en la eternidad si me moria, deseaba con todo mi corazon poder tener un dia muy muy lejano poder volver a ver su rostro. Aunque solo pensar en la idea de Jake muerto me hizo estremecer. El tomo mi rostro y lo junto con el suyo. Beso la pequeña herida en mi frente

"te amo Bella" susurro aun con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento vi la patrulla de Charlie acercándose. Supuse que Billy lo había llamado, se lo agradecí.

"lo siento tanto"

"no me dejes"

"adios"

"mi bonita no…"

"hasta siempre mi Jake… hasta siempre…"hasta siempre mi amigo, mi amor, mi sol… bese su mejilla, corrí hacia la patrulla y entre rápidamente.

**Jacob's POV**

No fue mi intención faltarle al respeto, pero no fue mi culpa que cuando abri los ojos la viera casi desnuda delante de mi, cerre los ojos de inmediato pero su imagen estaba en mi cabeza, mi corazon se acelero ridiculamente. Cada segundo que lo pensaba menos sentido tenia todo lo que hacia Bella, pero despues de escucharla anoche en sueños pronunciando mi nombre estaba seguro que todo lo que me decía era solo patrañas

Despues que termino de tender mi cama se dispuso a salir de la habitación, iba a detenerla pero entonces senti que aun estaba alli observandome dormir. Suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a salir.

"¿acaso no piensas despedirte?" pregunte en un susurro, por su mirada supuse que pudo leer la tristeza que me inundaba.

"yo… yo pense que era mejor asi"agacho la mirada. –"lo siento no quice despertarte" no pude evitar bostezar, me levante lentamente.

"esta bien" cuando me estire senti que el costado me dolia un poco, tampoco pude evitar el gesto de dolor.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto evidentemente preocupada.

"si si estoy bien…" ella simplemente asintio con la cabeza.

"Charlie debe estar preocupado, lo mejor es que me vaya ahora" dijo e inmediatamente yo Sali detrás de ella.

"vaya vaya, parece que ya estas mucho mejor Jacob" dijo Quil cuando salimos a la sala. –"tal vez tambien deba dejar que un vampiro me estrelle de cabeza contra una pared…" dijo mientras miraba a Bella con un gesto que me hizo querer rompérsela yo mismo. –"si asi consigo que pases la noche conmigo". Un gruñido salio de mi pecho.

"como te sientes Bella" le pregunto Sam.

"bien gracias" respondio. –"de verdad queria agradecerles a todos por lo que hicieron anoche"

"no hay problema, ya sabes que siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte" contesto Sam, yo me di cuenta como ella tensionaba su cuerpo, como si hubiera recordado algo, creo que todos se dieron cuenta de esto.

"supongo que ya no va a ser necesario" dijo seria. Todos la miraron extrañados, aunque yo suponia lo que iba a decir. –"se que les dije lo mismo la vez pasada, pero ahora si les juro que esta es la ultima vez que entro en su territorio"

"Bella…" empezo Quil.

"ya pueden estar tranquilos, no voy a volver a causarles ningun problema"

"¿de que hablas? Tu no nos causas ningun problema hija… y si es necesario los muchachos van a estar ahí para ti tantas veces como necesites" le dijo mi padre serio. Acaso todavia lo dudaba

"No" dijo secamente dando un respingo. "Sam… " le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. –"confio en que como el alfa de la manada, tomes la decisión correcta, lo unico que debes saber es que lo mejor para ustedes es que se alejen de mi" no podia creer dijera eso.

"no seas ridicula Bella" resople enojado.

"por favor no empieces otra vez Jacob"

"¿que no empiece que? ¿ como demonios quieres que escuchemos lo que dices cuando solo hablas estupideces?" le grite mientras me acercaba a ella.

"puedes pensar lo que se te de la gana Jacob" sonaba demasiado agresiva. –" puedes pensar que soy una loca, que soy una estupida, la verdad tu opinion no me importa mucho ¿sabes?" me quede mirandola mientras me detenia, las manos me empezaron a temblar. –"lo unico que les pido es que se alejen de mi camino, se los aseguro que yo intentare hacer lo mismo, en poco tiempo me voy a graduar y me voy a ir de Forks, asi que no volveran a saber nada de mi" todos la miraban realmente sorprendidos. –"muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi, lo siento pero tengo que irme ahora" dijo y salio de la casa rapidamente. Cuando Sali detrás de ella Sam me tomo del brazo para detenerme pero me lo saque de un jalon, dolio bastante por cierto.

"Bella…" grite mientras corria detrás de ella, aunque con un poco de dificultad logre alcanzarla. –"Bella espera" ella siguio andando asi que le tome el brazo e hice que se detuviera.

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

"no hagas esto por favor…" susurre, no me podia dejar… no otra vez.

"Jacob por favor no hagas esto tu… no de nuevo te lo suplico" las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos al igual que los de ella, ella tomo mis manos cariñosamente y las beso. –"tienes que dejarme ir Jake… yo no quiero que sufras mas, por favor aceptalo y dejame ir" yo solo aprete mas sus manos. –"te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, porque te la mereces, lamento mucho no poder ser yo quien te la brindara, pero estoy segura que vas a encontrar a alguien que te haga muy muy feliz, porfavor no me vuelvas a buscar, alejate de mi tanto como puedas"

"Bella no" las lagrimas no resistieron mas y se derramaron ella seco las lagrimas con sus dedos.

"por favor Jacob, ya no llores, no quiero que vuelvas a derramar una sola lagrima mas por mi" cerre los ojos. -"ya no insistas mas Jake, no te hagas mas daño, llevame contigo como un bonito recuerdo, pero simplemente eso, un simple recuerdo, talvez algun dia nos volvamos a encontrar en la eternidad" en la eternidad… porque demonios decia eso. Apreté su rostro cariñosamente con ambas manos. Bese la herida que había en su frente.

"te amo Bella" susurre aun con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento el ruido de la patrulla de Charlie acercándose nos distrajo.

"lo siento tanto" me susurro con la voz quebrada

"no me dejes" le suplique llorando de nuevo

"adios"

"mi bonita no…" intente una vez mas

"hasta siempre mi Jake… hasta siempre mi amigo…" me dijo y despues salio corriendo hacia la patrulla, yo me quede de nuevo alli, con el corazon hecho pedazos mientras la vida se me escapaba de las manos nuevamente.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella jamás sabria cuanto me habían lastimado sus palabras. Hice un gesto de dolor que ella no pudo ver. No se de donde mis piernas sacaron la fuerza para moverse, pero en menos de un segundo me hallaba corriendo por el bosque.

"puedo pasar" pregunto amablemente Alice mientras entreabria la puerta, yo estaba aun tirado en el rincon de mi habitacion. La mire de reojo pero no dije nada,ella suspiro y camino lentamente, se sento a mi lado. –"lo siento tanto Edward" susurro.

"no…" intente decir algo pero no pude, sentia la garganta seca.

"todo va a estar bien" dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda, yo acomode rapidamente la cabeza en su pecho y pase los brazos por su cintura, ella me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo continuaba sollozando. Nos quedamos asi durante varios minutos.

"ella me odia…" susurre finalmente. Ella suspiro riendose. Yo levante la cabeza y la mire extrañado, que le parecia gracioso en este momento, ella sonreia ampliamente.

"no seas tonto Edward, claro que no te odia, eso es ridiculo"

"claro que me odia, y lo peor es que se que lo merezco"

"basta ya…"me grito seria. –"quieres dejar de culparte, tu no mereces esto Edward, tu hiciste lo correcto, bueno al menos lo que pensabas que era correcto, te fuiste porque la amas, tal vez ahora ella no se de cuenta de esto, pero cuando lo haga te lo juro que va a estar muy arrepentida de todo lo que te ha dicho"

"yo no quiero que se arrepienta de decirme estas cosas" asi ella dijera lo que dijera yo sabia que lo merecia.

"lo se…"

"lo unico que quiero es que me deje ayudarla, Alice, tenemos que encontrar la manera de que nos permita ayudarla, necesito estar cerca de ella, necesito que entienda de una vez por todas que yo no me voy a ninguna parte, necesito que entienda que ella no esta sola en esto" Alice me sonreia nuevamente.

"claro que no esta sola hermano, ella tiene una familia completa aquí que esta dispuesta a ayudarla, y no te preocupes… ella lo entendera a las buenas o a las malas"

"Alice…"

"calmate, ya se me ocurrira que hacer, creo que Bella me va a sacar algunas canas…. Demonios porque tiene que ser tan terca" yo sonrei amargamente, asi era ella, asi es mi Bella. De repente el cuerpo de Alice se tenso, su mirada se perdio en el bosque a través de la ventana, ahogo un pequeño grito y fue entonces cuando me permitio verlo todo.

Todo el mundo estaba alli, Charlie, Jacob, Angela, Jesica, Newton; todos estaban alli, todas las personas que conociamos en Forks, todas las personas que conocian a mi Bella, reunidos en un prado, estaba lloviendo como era costumbre yo me estaba acercando lentamente a ellos, tenia en mis manos un ramo de flores, al acercarme mas note que tambien mi familia estaba alli, todos, mis padres y mis cuatro hermanos estaban mezclados entre el gentío, sentia como me ardia los ojos, me sentia debil, continúe caminando hacia ellos, cuando me vieron todos empezaron a abrirme paso, yo segui caminando hacia el negro vacio que habia en el suelo, aunque no estaba vacio, dentro del agujero en el suelo habia una caja de madera. Empece a escuchar sollozos a mi alrededor, voltee a verlos a todos, en sus mejillas las lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, voltee a ver nuevamente al agujero y lei el nombre en la corona de flores que reposaba sobre ella. Isabella Marie Swan… cai de rodillas frente a su tumba.

"Edward…" susurro Alice moviéndome por el brazo, yo sacudi la cabeza mientras hacia un gesto de dolor. –"Dios" susurro mientras enterraba la cabeza en las manos.

"Bella…" susurre, no me podia quitar las imágenes de la cabeza, Alice habia visto el futuro, el futuro de mi Bella… su funeral.

"no te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de que no sea asi, te lo juro Edward" me dijo intentando calmarme. Yo la mire fijamente.

"a las buenas o a las malas" repetí sus palabras en un susurro, aquella espantosa visión me habia dado coraje, ayudaría a Bella asi ella no lo quisiera, ahora sabia que no podia perder mas tiempo, eso era exactamente lo que no tenia ella, tiempo.

* * *

Quiero agradecer de verdad a todas las niñas que han estado pendientes de mi historia. Si hay algo que no les guste o algun dejenme saber sus opiniones. Es mi primer fic así espero llenar sus expectativa. Ojala no les parezca mucho drama todo esto jajá


	11. Bajo presion

**CAPITULO 11**

**Bajo Presión…**

**Bella's POV**

En todo el camino a casa no hice mas sino intentar secar las lagrimas que caian por mis mejillas, Charlie no dijo nada, lo veia observarme por el reflejo de la ventana de vez en cuando.

"Bells" susurro cuando llegamos pero yo ya estaba saliendo de la patrulla, tire la puerta y camine rapido hacia la casa, me encerré en el cuarto y me tire boca abajo en la cama.

"Dios…" susurre mientras mis brazos volvian a su sitio de costumbre, de nuevo rodeaban mi pecho, el agujero en el estaba doliendo nuevamente, dolia como nunca antes. Me levante y encendi la grabadora, puse una canción bastante ruidosa para no permitirme pensar, le subi el volumen y me sente en la cama envolviendo las piernas con los brazos. Tenia que aceptarlo, estaba realmente asustada, antes tenia que preocuparme simplemente por ocultarles mi enfermedad para que no sufriera, ahora tenia que preocuparme tambien por la amenaza de esos vampiros, debia hacer lo imposible por proteger a las personas que queria, Charlie, Jacob, Edward, las personas de la Push, mis amigos de la escuela, los Cullen… no podia permitir que resultaran lastimados, ninguno de ellos, el solo pensarlo hacia que los bordes del agujero de mi pecho empezaran a arder. Recordé la camiseta manchada de sangre que habia quedado debajo de mi cama y me agache para recogerla, mi mano se encontro nuevamente con la bolsa negra, la saque pero nuevamente tuve miendo de abrirla. La puse debajo de mi almohada y despues tome la camiseta y la revolví con el resto de ropa sucia que debia lavar, Charlie estaba hablando por telefono cuando baje.

"muy bien… bueno hablamos despues" decia antes de colgar. –"¿hey Bella, como estas?" yo lo mire y le sonrei levemente.

"estoy bien papa, no te preocupes" el suspiro y se acerco a mi, yo puse la cesta de la ropa al lado de la lavadora para que no pudiera ver nada.

"lo siento mucho cielo, todo lo que ha pasado anoche ha sido mi culpa, yo no debi forzart…"

"esta bien, no es tu culpa, yo… yo lo siento no debi dejar que Leah me provocara"

"hija… no quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que yo lo hice a proposito para lastimarte o para… para humillarte Bella." Agacho la mirada.

"lo se papa, yo lo se, solo lo dije porque estaba enojada, ya no te preocupes, todo esta bien" el avanzo y me abrazo, yo le devolvi el abrazo. El suspiro. –"y que demonios fue lo que le paso a Jacob?" yo hice un gesto de dolor al recordar la escena, tambien recorde que Billy me habia dicho lo que debia decirle a Charlie en caso de preguntar.

"no fue nada… grave, simplemente se cayo cuando estaba intentando buscarme, se golpeo la cabeza y se magullo en cuerpo un poco, pero parece ser que no fue nada muy serio, esta mañana ya se veia mucho mejor" el asintio.

"¿tu también te golpeaste?" pregunto mientras señalaba con su cabeza la mia.

"eh si, cuando fui a ver si Jake estaba bien. Tropecé y me golpee"

Despues de la conversacion con Charlie, el paso el resto de la tarde viendo partidos en la television, yo termine de lavar mi ropa y termine un trabajo que tenia pendiente.

"Buenas noches papa" me despedi en la noche despues de terminar la cena, me sentia cansada.

Cuando me recosté sobre la cama senti nuevamente la bolsa debajo de mi cabeza, no podia ser tan tonta, tenia que ver que era lo que tenia, me senté en la cama y la tome en las manos, respire profundamente y la abri. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y la respiracion se volvio entrecortada cuando vi lo que habia alli, lo primero que mi mano saco fue la foto que me habia tomado con Edward en mi cumpleaños 18, aquella que yo habia doblado por la mitad intentando ocultar mi mitad, despues saque el CD que me habia hecho… dentro de la bolsa estaban todas las cosas que pense que el se habia llevado con el, no podia creer que las tuve conmigo todo este tiempo, guarde todo en la bolsa y la tire al suelo, me cubri la boca pues no queria que Charlie escuchara mi llanto, enterre la cabeza entre la almohada y alli me quede llorando hasta que no tuve conciencia.

"cielo… calmate" escuche la voz de Charlie, tambien senti sus manos tomandome por los hombros. Antes de abrir los ojos escuche como de mi garganta salia un grito de horror. –"tranquila" me dijo cuando abri los ojos finalmente. –"tranquila, todo esta bien…" yo no recordaba bien lo que habia soñado pero cuando vi su rostro, senti muchas ganas de abrazarlo, solloce en sus brazos durante unos segundos.

"lo siento…" le dije antes de soltarlo.

"¿porque te disculpas?"

"lamento haberte despertado, esto… volvió a pasar, lo lamento"

"no seas tonta hija, sabes que yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte sin importar que, si necesitas despertar de un mal sueño, aquí estoy yo; si necesitas que mire debajo de la cama para asegurarte que no hay monstruos…" levanto las cobijas y se agacho a mirar, yo rei. –"tu no te preocupes por nada" me preguntaba que diria si supiera que los monstruos de los cuales el queria protegerme eran reales, estaban alla afuera esperando el momento para lastimarnos. Mire la ventana y me estremecí.

"gracias" susurre mientras secaba las lagrimas de mi rostro.

"cuando quieras cariño, ahora duerme tranquila, tienes que descansar, mañana tenemos que madrugar" yo suspire, el me sonrio y beso mi frente antes de salir.

Escuche la patrulla salir cuando me estaba vistiendo, tome mi maleta y me dispuse a salir hacia la escuela, entonces recorde la maldita bolsa, me devolvi y la tome.

Crei que tal vez por lo que habia pasado, hoy no vendrian pero alli estaban, el volvo ya estaba en su lugar de costumbre, supongo que podria haber cambiado mi lugar pero no se porque razon no lo hice. Aparque y baje lentamente, tome la mochila y la bolsa del asiento del copiloto, cerre suavemente la puerta, respire profundo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Edward…" pronuncie su nombre forzadamente, el parecía sorprendido de que me dirigiera a el, en realidad también Jasper y Alice.

"hola Bella" me saludo ella amablemente, yo le di una media sonrisa y voltee a verlo a el nuevamente.

"olvidaste esto en mi casa el otro dia" le dije mientras extendia la mano que sujetaba la bolsa, el frunció el ceño y agacho la mirada.

"eso es tuyo…" me dijo finalmente.

"no, no lo es, si lo tomaste en aquella ocasión es porque probablemente te sirvan para algo"

"yo no me lo lleve conmigo" yo suspire.

"bien, pues yo no lo quiero, si tu tampoco los quieres entonces bótalos" le dije alargando la mano, el no sacaba las suyas de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. –"después de todo no es mas que basura" le dije y volvi a alargar la mano, el me miro de una manera que no supe interpretar. –"perfecto" dije y bote la bolsa a sus pies; les di la espalda y empece a caminar.

"Bella…" escuche que gritaba mi nombre, intente acelerar el paso pero una mano en mi brazo no me lo permitió. –"no me importa si me odias… la verdad a estas alturas ya no me puede importar nada Bella" su mirada estaba llena de una mezcla de sentimientos. –"lo unico que debes saber es que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte y que nosotros te vamos a ayudar quieras o no" su voz era dura al igual que su mirada.

"¿a si? ¿y como planeas hacerlo? ¿ me van a secuestrar acaso?" sabia que si lo queria hacer definitivamente lo haria.

"no… es decir si tuviera que hacerlo créeme que lo haria, crees que seria un problema para mi" yo lo mire extrañada. –"espero no tener que llegar a ese punto"

"Entonces que demonios piensas hacer, supongo que ya tienes pensado todo un plan verdad?"

"en realidad esto es bastante simple…" susurro. –"tu vas a aceptar nuestra ayuda y punto"

"¿o si no que? ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer?" sabia que no debía provocarlo.

"es tan sencillo como que… o aceptas nuestra ayuda o le cuento toda la verdad a Charlie" yo me quede mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, no podia creer que hubiera dicho eso, no podia creer que siquiera lo pensara.

"tu no te atreverías" le dije agachando la mirada.

"de verdad crees que no lo haría Bella…?" susurro con la voz aun endurecida.

"y tu quien demonios te crees para hacerme esto Edward…" le grite entrecortadamente, me empezaba sentir mareada.

"Bella, entiéndelo, yo me puedo creer quien mejor te parezca, me puedo creer Dios o el mismísimo Satanás, como lo prefieras, pero al final del dia tu vas a aceptar nuestra ayuda y fin de la discusión"

"per…"

"no creo que quieras discutir mas con el Bella…" dijo Alice mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano. Respire profundamente una y otra vez. –"ya he visto el resultado final de…" los dos hicieron un gesto de dolor que no entendi. –"el final de esta discusión" repuso finalmente sonriendo.

"ustedes no se atreverían, yo se que no lo haran" les dije casi mas como una suplica disfrazada de seguridad.

"en verdad no creo que quieras probar tu teoria" dijo sabiendo que ya habia ganado la discusión.

"Tal vez quiera hacerlo…" le rete mirandolo fijamente, el se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centimetros el uno del otro, podia sentir su gelido aliento golpeándome la cara cada vez que exhalaba.

"no. me. retes. Bella" separo cada palabra hablando lentamente. –"sabes que lo haria si tuviera que hacerlo, sabes que vas a perder" parpadee y dos lagrimas cayeron, el hizo un gesto de dolor.

"¿porque me haces esto?" susurre mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

"no vale la pena decirte mis motivos si no los vas a creer, lamento mucho tener que hacer las cosas asi Bella, pero no me dejaste mas opcion" su rostro ahora se veia tan torturado como el mio.

"eres un… todos son…." No podia ni terminar las palabras, gruñi y lo empuje levemente al pasar por su lado, me aleje del estacionamiento dando grandes zancadas, voltee a mirar por encima del hombro una vez y vi como Alice acariciaba el brazo de Edward, era como si… como si lo estuviera consolando, que cosa mas ridicula.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Charlie a la hora de la cena, yo no hacia mas que revolver mi comida con el tenedor, la verdad no tenia nada de hambre a pesar de no haber comido en todo el dia.

"eh… si si estoy bien" suspire, la verdad estar bien era ya algo relativo para mi, no creia que jamas pudiera volver á estar bien en todo el sentido de la palabra, no podia pensar en mas que en la amenaza de Edward, aun no podia creer que me hiciera esto.

"no piensas comer, te ves algo pálida Bells" dijo mientras se seguia atragantando su comida.

"no… no tengo hambre, ¿te molesta que me retire de la mesa papa? Tengo unos trabajos pendientes" el me miro de manera extraña.

"estas segura que estas bien, te veo rara" yo me tensione, no queria por nada del mundo que Charlie se preocupara por mi salud.

"solo estoy cansada papa… estos son los ultimos dias de escuela y la verdad eso me tiene algo estresada, pero es todo, no te preocupes…" le dije mientras salia de la cocina. –"buenas noches" susurre.

La cabeza me dolia bastante, busque en mi maleta el tarro de pastillas que me habia dado el Dr. Gerandy y note que tan solo me quedaba una, me la tome rapidamente.

"Dios…" suspire mientras me sentaba en la cama, al parecer iba a tener que acatar las ordenes de Edward, sabia que si no lo hacia el era capaz de contarle a Charlie toda la verdad, y aun si no lo hacia el, si yo me empeñaba en no aceptar la ayuda de Carlisle igualmente se enteraria por si mismo. No tenia mas opcion que hacerlo, no sabia porque querian hacerlo, o bueno claro que sabia, aparentemente mi enfermedad es una ayuda para que ellos se limpien las culpas, aunque no entiendo porque insisten tanto… despues de todo se trataba simplemente de mi, no comprendia porque le daban tanta importancia al asunto.

Esa definitivamente fue una mala noche, no pude dormir en absoluto, a pesar del intenso frio que sabia que estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo se sentia como si estuviera en medio de un desierto, este intenso calor no me permitio consiliar el sueño. Cuando me mire al espejo a la mañana siguiente me asuste, no veia mi rostro tan demacrado desde que habia superado mi estado de zombie, sobre mi hombro derecho habia un nuevo hematoma, este se extendia hasta mi cuello, por obligacion tuve que ponerme ropa muy abrigada que cubriera esto, no queria que nadie lo viera, aunque sentia que me ahogaba. Espere a que Charlie saliera primero, me quite la impermeable mientras iba camino a la escuela, me sentia mareada, la cabeza me dolia mucho y estaba empezando a ver borroso, por suerte pude llegar a la escuela sin llevarme a alguien por el camino.

El volvo estaba en su lugar de costumbre, al ver a Edward apoyado contra el capo del auto, hizo que la respiracion se me dificultara aun mas, me puse la chaqueta de mala gana y la cerre bien, aun asi llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros, crei que asi se equilibraria la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Me baje de la camioneta y camine con la cabeza agachada y las manos entre los bolsillos mientras pasaba a su lado, senti su mirada clavada en mi todo el tiempo.

"wow… que es lo que te ha pasado Bella, te ves terrible" me saludo Erick antes de entrar a clase de calculo.

"hey gracias…" intente sonar graciosa y despreocupada pero tenia la garganta algo seca, lo cual solo hizo que sonara algo aterrador. Me aclare la garganta.

"lo siento pero estas algo palida, puaj que digo algo, Bella de verdad si estuvieras mas palida estarias muerta, o seria una Cullen" intente no hacer caso a su broma, camine rapido al salon.-"oye lo siento no quise decir eso…"

"esta bien, no te preocupes, supongo que si estoy algo palida, lo que pasa es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche, estoy algo cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza" el asintio sonriendo pero pude notar que habia quedado un poco preocupado. En situaciones normales, no ponia atencion a esta clase, en verdad sentia que me hablaban en otro maldito idioma, pero hoy en especial no podia hacerlo, sentia que me asfixiaba con esa chaqueta ademas tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, al terminar la clase el maestro me pidio que me quedara un momento.

"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto el maestro cuando estuvimos solos.

"si si tengo un simple resfriado…" le dije fingiendo un poco con la voz.

"esta bien, Bella, hay algo de lo que me gustaria hablarte" yo me quede mirandolo pretendiendo no entender, pero sabia perfectamente que me hablaria de mis calificaciones. –"tus calificaciones…" lo sabia. –"bueno Bella, no son muy buenas como sabrás y me temo que si no nivelas esta clase antes de terminar el año escolar no vas a poder graduarte" wow sabia que iba mal pero no imagine que tanto asi.

"no, no puedo quedarme a repetir el curso por esta materia..debe, debe haber algo que pueda hacer, ¿aun no es muy tarde verdad?"

"no aun no es demasiado tarde, aun tienes tres semanas para ponerte al corriente, yo te voy a ayudar no te preocupes"

"Muchas gracias…"

"bueno yo no te voy a ayudar literalmente, pero voy a conseguir alguien que te ayude, dejame pensarlo y te comento ¿esta bien?" yo asenti sonriendole, genial, ahora iba a tener un tutor.

Antes de entrar a la cafeteria me tropece con Jesica, ella intento sonreirme o eso creo, yo simplemente la ignore. El calor aumento mas cuando vi a los Cullen sentados en su mesa de costumbre, respire profundo y empece a caminar hacia la mia, por desgracia la unica silla vacia era la que daba hacia la salida y hacia ellos. Antes de sentarme tome una charola y fui hacia la barra para tomar algo de comer. Tome simplemente una manzana y una botella de agua.

"¿no vas a comer nada?" pregunto Ángela amablemente despues de varios minutos de estar alli sentados, yo solo le habia dado un trago al agua, ni siquiera habia tocado la manzana. Levante la cabeza y vi que todos me observaban.

"no la verdad no tengo mucha hambre" respondi sin ganas.

"Bella…ayer tampoco quisiste comer nada, te vas a enfermar en cuanto sigas asi" me reprendio Mike.

"acaso estas ciego, ya esta enferma mira nada mas lo palida que esta" le respondio Erick.

"oigan no exageren"

"Bella es en serio, te ves muy mal, deberias ir a ver al doctor, no creo que sea normal esto…"Si. Realmente tenia que ir a verlo, tal vez esa misma tarde tendria que ir a hablar con Carlisle.

"no exageres, es un simple resfriado… no te preocupes, esta tarde ire al hospital de todas formas ¿esta bien?" no me gustaba verlos preocupados por mi. Ellos parecieron relajarse un poco. Levante la mirada y me encontre con unos hermosos ojos dorados que hicieron que el pulso se me acelerara, no pude aguantarlo mucho y baje la mirada rapidamente.

"hey chicos, los veo despues" les dije mientras me levantaba.

"¿a donde vas?" pregunto Angela.

"necesito un poco de aire fresco, nos vemos en la siguiente clase…" les dije, tome mi maleta y Sali rapidamente de la cafeteria.

Al llegar al baño me encerre y me quite la chaqueta rapidamente, mi respiracion era agitada, me dolia el pecho un poco cada vez que tomaba aire, puse la mano en mi boca intentando calmar mi respiracion, pero entonces la senti humeda, la mire y estaba manchada con un poco de sangre, la pase debajo de mi nariz intentando limpiarla, no escuchaba a nadie afuera asi que decidi salir a lavarme la cara. Me lave las manos y las pase por mi rostro, ahora que no tenia la chaqueta, y que me habia refrescado con el agua me sentia mucho mejor. Apoye las manos en el lavamanos y me quede observandome durante varios segundos, el hematoma estaba un poco mas claro pero aun se notaba bastante, nuevamente de mala gana me puse la chaqueta cuando sono el timbre para la siguiente clase. Edward estaba sentado junto a mi puesto en el laboratorio, me sente lentamente mientras sacaba mi cuaderno y ponia la maleta en el suelo, era la primera vez desde que el habia vuelto que no me sentaba abrupta y groseramente, lo mire y el me estaba sonriendo angelicalmente, no pude resistirlo y le devolvi una medio sonrisa fugaz y llena de nervios pero alfin de alcabo era la primera vez que me permitia sonreirle sinceramente. No entendia que habia cambiado, bueno sabia que no habia cambiado nada, el me habia abandonado porque yo no habia sido suficiente para el ni para su familia, sabia que habian regresado por lastima, aun asi no estaba tan enojada como antes, por lo menos no de momento.

El resto de la clase me la pase mirando hacia el frente pretendiendo poner atencion, me sentia cansada, la vista me pesaba, aun asi tuve los ojos my abiertos toda la clase, ya tenia sufuciente con haber reprobado calculo, no podria sumar otra materia a mi lista. Las siguientes horas pasaron de la misma manera, mi corazon intentando abandonar mi pecho por la presencia de Edward, el cerebro pretendiendo entender las explicaciones, y la mente a mil años luz de ese lugar.

Finalmente sonó el timbre de la hora de salida, guarde mis cosas rapidamente y sali como quien no quiere la cosa.

"hola Bella…" me saludo Alice con una gran sonrisa cuando estaba en el estacionamiento.

"eh.. hola"

"¿entonces ya has pensado nuestra propuesta?" pregunto sin dejar de sonreir, en ese momento Edward y Jasper estaban con nosotras. Yo agache la mirada

"querrás decir que si voy a responder a su amenaza" me dije con tono de burla aunque fuera verdad, hoy no me sentia de animo para pelear. Ella sonrio aun mas, Jasper y Edward aun estaban serios.

"no exageres Bella…" se puso a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros. –"entonces, ¿responderas a nuestra amenaza?" . yo rei por lo bajo, note que Edward parecia relajarse un poco.

"¿acaso tengo alguna opcion?"pregunte mirando a Edward, el sonrio.

"no. no la tienes" concluyo finalmente sin dejar de sonreirme, yo agache la mirada nuevamente.

"perfecto" repuso Alice. –"mi padre estara muy contento de saberlo"

"si…eh, de hecho me gustaria saber si puedo verlo hoy mismo?" pregunte apenada, la verdad me urgia que me revisara, los sintomas estaban empeorando y no podia dejar que alguien se enterara, ademas no me molestaria que me diera algo que me hiciera sentir mejor.

"claro que lo puedes ver hoy Bella, voy a llamarle inmediatamente" Alice se alejo y telefoneo a su padre, y alli nos quedamos los tres, ellos dos me miraban fijamente, yo miraba a todos los lados exepto a ellos, era un silencio bastante incomodo, yo les di la espalda y camine lentamente al lado de mi camioneta, me apoye en ella; seguia sin mirarles.

"exelente, ya vamos para alla…lo se, esta bien. No tardaremos" decia Alice mientras se acercaba y cerraba su celular. –"Carlisle esta encantado de verte hoy mismo" yo sonrei levemente.

"esta bien, supongo que los vere despues" les dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la camioneta.

"¿a donde crees que vas?" pregunto Alice antes de que pudiera llegar a abrirla.

"pues…al hospital" lo dije como algo obvio. Ella puso los ojos en blanco

"Carlisle no esta alla…" suspiro. –"nos esta esperando en casa" se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pensar en aquella casa. –"oh vamos Bella no seas tonta" suspire profundo.

"esta bien, sera en su casa entonces… nos vemos alla" de nuevo ella me detuvo antes de poder abrir la puerta.

"no creerás que te vamos a dejar ir sola ¿verdad?"

"Alice…"

"no Bella, olvidalo, tu vienes con nosotros"

"¿y que se supone que haga con mi auto?" le dije levantando las cejas.

"muy bien, entonces deja que alguno de nosotros te acompañe en tu camioneta"

"no es necesario, yo recuerdo el camino" claro que lo recordaba.

"oh Bella, porque tienes que complicar todo siempre, lo haremos a mi manera; yo te acompañaría con mucho gusto pero tu camioneta es algo… lenta, eso me molesta, que te parece si Jaz y yo nos llevamos el volvo y yo vienes con Edward…"

"no"

"por favor…"susurro el, cuando lo voltee a mirar tenia una mirada suplicante que me complico todo aun mas. Agache la mirada, de repente senti una ola de tranquilidad que invadia mi cuerpo, estaba segura que se trataba de Jasper.

"esta bien…" susurre finalmente.

"excelente" dijo Alice y se acerco. –"nos vemos en un rato" beso mi mejilla y salio danzando hacia el volvo.

"¿puedo?" pregunto Edward haciendo referencia al puesto del piloto.

"O no. puedes acompañarme pero yo conduzco" el sonrio y agacho la mirada, yo abri la puerta y me acomode, el le dio la vuelta lentamente al auto y entro de la misma manera.

Ya llevábamos mas de diez minutos de camino y ninguno de los dos decia nada, yo tenia la mirada fija al frente, y las manos bien apretadas en el volante, lo tenia tan apretado que creia que estaba apunto de romperse, bueno mas bien las que se iban a romper eran mis manos. De vez en cuando le hechaba un vistazo de reojo, al principio el tambien tenia la mirada fija al frente pero cuando lo voltee a ver esta vez note que estaba mirando fijamente el espacio donde se suponia que debia estar la radio que me habia regalado Emmet.

"quedo muy mal ¿a que si?" le dije nerviosa sin mirarlo.

"¿acaso usaste algun explosivo para sacarlo?" pregunto divertido. Yo no respondi, simplemente suspire y segui conduciendo, escuche como suspiraba tambien.

"Dios.." susurre mientras detenia la camioneta a un lado de la carretera.

"¿que pasa?" pregunto alertado.

"me estoy cocinando con esta cosa" le dije mientras me empezaba a quitar la chaqueta, la habia usado porque no queria que nadie viera los hematomas, pero el ya sabia la verdad asi que decidi aliviar un poco mi calor.

"pero…pero si esta helando Bella"

"pues no aquí dentro" dije mientras terminaba de quitármela, la puse en el asiento en medio de los dos. Lo voltee a ver y note que observaba mi cuello, tome el cuello de la camisa y lo arregle de modo que no se viera tanto. Puse en marcha de nuevo el auto, baje la ventana y el aire que me golpeaba la cara me hizo realmente bien.

Pude divisar la casa desde lo lejos, el corazon que latia sin control aumento su ritmo, de repente todos los recuerdos que guardaba de esa casa me golpearon como un monton de dejavus. Me estacione frente a la casa, senti que la puerta del lado de Edward se abria, antes de poder siquiera poner la mano en la mia, el estaba abriéndola, tendio su mano hacia mi para ayudarme a bajar, yo la tome levemente, aunque probablemente no sirvio para ocultar que estaba temblando.

"gracias…"le susurre, el cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Las piernas me temblaban mas a cada paso que nos acercabamos a la gran puerta principal, tal vez debi negarme a que Edward me acompañara, fue realmente duro entrar acompañada de el recordando la ultima vez que atravesamos la puerta juntos.

"vaya que esa camioneta es lenta…" dijo Alice cuando entramos, me tomo por la mano y me guio hasta la sala. Los ojos casi se me llenan de lagrimas cuando los vi a todos alli, estaban todos incluida la vampiro rubia que tanto me detestaba.

"wow, te ves terrible, pero me alegra mucho volverte a ver" dijo Emmet mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me daba una vuelta en el aire, cuando me dejo en el suelo yo me aleje de el seria y agache la mirada. Su ancha sonrisa desaparecio de golpe, me dolio el corazon.

"me alegra mucho que aceptaras nuestra ayuda Bella…" dijo Esme quien estaba parada al lado de Carlisle, cuando la vi senti muchas ganas de llorar, tuve que parpadear para alejar las lagrimas; yo le sonrei amablemente pero no le dije nada. -"¿quieres algo de comer?" pregunto despues de un rato de silencio.

"ah.. no no muchas gracias, no tengo hambre, ademas no le avise a Charlie que iba a venir a si que…" si Charlie supiera que estaba en esta casa me mataria, de eso estaba segura.

"entiendo" repuso con ternura. –"cariño, porque no empiezan ya, su padre puede preocuparse si tarda mucho" Carlisle me miro y yo asenti con la cabeza.

"muy bien, Bella quieres sentarte ¿por favor?…" yo me sente timidamente y deje la maleta en el suelo. –"¿Cómo te has sentido?" pregunto calidamente, yo estaba muy nerviosa, respire profundamente antes de responder.

"eh… no muy bien ultimamente" el asintio y se sento a mi lado.

"háblame de los síntomas"

"bueno pues… la cabeza me duele mucho, la nariz me sangra, siento mareos constantemente, mi temperatura … bueno pues… siempre siento que estoy hirviendo, el calor no me deja dormir en las noches, también he perdido el apetito" hubo un momento de silencio.

"en su piel aparecen hematomas de la nada…" repuso la voz de Edward sonaba bastante seria. Todos volteamos a verlo, el me miraba fijamente, yo asenti mientras lo miraba.

"si si eso tambien" dije y voltee a ver a Carlisle.

"ya veo…" nuevamente se quedo callado. Yo baje la mirada hacia mis manos.

"¿que? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?" pregunte con la voz entrecortada. El me miro seriamente. –"el Dr. Gerandy me dijo que tenia ca… cancer" me dolio pronunciar la palabra, no sabia que me resultaba tan dificil hablar de esto, tal vez porque nunca lo habia hecho antes. –"pero me dijo que era de un tipo algo raro" conclui sin levantar la mirada.

"es verdad… según los resultados es asi, tienes ca…" suspiro. –"cancer, pero este esta mutando de alguna manera en tu cuerpo Bella, no es normal que los sintomas evolucionen tan pronto" vi como sacudia la cabeza lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

"¿que tan rapido avanza?" pregunto Alice, yo la voltee a ver y le sonrei, ella me devolvio la sonrisa.

"muy rapido, tenemos que darnos prisa con el inicio del tratamiento, al paso que esta evolucionando la enfermedad en tu cuerpo, no nos queda mucho tiempo" asenti con la mirada clavada en el suelo y dos lagrimas se derramaron.

"tranquila Bella, no te preocupes, no vamos a permitir que te pase nada malo, estoy segura que vamos a salir de esta" las palabras de Esme me hicieron que mas lagrimas cayeran, cubri mi rostro con las manos y puse la cabeza hacia atrás, e intente acompasar la respiracion.

"Esme tiene razon Bella… yo hare, todos nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible, de eso puedes estar segura" Carlisle puso su mano en mi rodilla. Yo baje la cabeza y tome un gran trago de aire para poder hablar.

"miren…" empece, necesitaba dejar las cosas claras. –"si yo acepte su ayuda, es solo por… por Charlie, porque yo no quiero que el se entere de esto y ustedes no me dejaron opcion"

"Bella…" Empezo Alice.

"no no, no me mal interpreten, yo estoy muy agradecida por esto que estan haciendo, les agradezco su… preocupacion, pero esto no quiere decir que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, el unico contacto que yo tengo con esta familia, es el que tendre con Carlisle, el es mi doctor y eso es todo" todos se quedaron mirandome.

"Bella, tal vez deberias llamar a tu padre, necesito revisarte, no se cuanto podamos tardar" yo asenti y de mi morral saque el celular, me diriji hacia una ventana y le telefonee, de reojo pude verlos hablando, Edward estaba serio, su mirada estaba perdida.

"hola Bells, ¿pasa algo?"

"no pasa nada, es solo que queria avisarte que tal vez llegue un poco tarde a casa, tengo un trabajo que hacer y… Ángela me va a ayudar"

"o esta bien, quieres que pase por ti en la noche?"

"no, papa yo traje mi auto, no te preocupes, nos vemos en casa" antes de que pudiera responder le colgue. Cuando voltee a ver en la sala solo estaban Carlisle, Edward y Alice.

"bien… podemos empezar" le dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos. –"pero, piensas revisarme aquí, que no debemos ir al hospital?" el sonrio

"no te preocupes cielo, ya he dispuesto de lo que necesito del hospital para poder atenderte aquí, supusimos que aquí te sentirias mas comoda que en el hospital, o quieres que lo hagamos alla"

"no aquí esta perfecto" no me emocionaba mucho estar en esa casa llena de recuerdos tortuosos pero me agradaba menos pensar en el hospital. –"es probable que vomite menos aquí que alla" todos sonrieron, incluido Edward. "aunque no puedo prometer que tu casa quedara inmune" ahora se rienron, era bueno bajar un poco la tension en el ambiente.

"tu no te preocupes por eso" me dijo Alice sonriendo. –"para eso tenemos a Edward aquí, quien crees que tendra que limpiar todo" mire a Edward y el me sonreia, le devolvi la sonrisa.

"bueno, sera mejor que empecemos" yo me estremecí tan solo con pensarlo, ellos se dieron cuenta. –"no te preocupes, hoy sera un chequeo rapido, necesito mirar tu peso, tu tension, tambien me gustaria revisar todos los hematomas"

"esta bien" susurre.

"bien, acompañame" dijo poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Yo le lance una mirada a Edward, no se porque lo hice, era como si no quisiera estar lejos de el, como si le pidiera que no me dejara sola.

"¿quieres que te acompañemos Bella?" pregunto Alice, me hubiera gustado decir que si pero sabia que no debia asi que…

"no, no es necesario" le respondi y camine con Carlisle hasta su estudio, me sorprendio ver que todo estaba arreglado como un consultorio medico.

"bien, puedes quitarte la ropa por favor, alli detrás del biombo hay una bata que puedes usar" senti como me sonrojaba, el se aclaro la garganta. –"dejare que te cambies, ya regreso"

Me quite la ropa rapidamente, me puse la bata, aunque no ayudaba mucho que digamos, me alegraba haberme puesto ropa interior decente.

"¿puedo pasar?" pregunto mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"si claro, pasa" yo ya estaba sentada en la camilla, el me dio una gran sonrisa cuando entro, en ese momento me di cuenta que me alegraba que fuera el quien me atendiera, el lo hacia de cierta manera mas facil, era tan dulce y cariñoso que mi miedo habia bajado un poco, pero solo un poco.

"muy bien, quieres pararte en la pesa por favor" camine hacia ella.

"ponte muy derecha" me indico. –"vaya… estas algo baja de peso" no me extrañaba para nada, hace mucho tiempo que no comia de manera normal. El resto del chequeo nos tomo bastante, entre las preguntas y las revisiones a mi presion y todas esas cosas pasaron varias horas. –"bien, tendremos que controlar tu peso Bella, tienes que comer, en este momento nuestra prioridad tiene que ser mantener tus defensas altas, no podemos darnos el lujo que que sufras ni siquiera un resfriado" yo asenti.

Cuando salimos todos nos estaban esperando en la sala nuevamente.

"¿y bien?" pregunto Alice.

"estoy bien… entre lo posible" respondí mientras me sentaba.

"si, por ahora note su bajo peso, tendremos que buscar algunos suplementos para Bella, su presión tambien esta un poco baja, para los dolores de cabeza le he dado las mismas pildoras que le habia dado el Dr. Gerandy, estas parecen funcionar por ahora" yo lo mire y le sonrei, el me devolvio un calida sonrisa.

"¿tampoco quieres comer nada ahora?" me pregunto Esme nuevamente, cuando vi su expresion, no pude negarme.

"la verdad si, tengo un poco de hambre" no era verdad, pero no queria despreciarla de nuevo, tambien quería acatar las ordenes de Carlisle, tenia que comer algo. Ella sonrio ampliamente.

"muy bien, esperame un momento, te preparare algo rapido"

"lamento molestarte…" le dije pero ella ya se habia ido hacia la cocina.

"no es ninguna molestia Bella, ademas a Esme le encanta tener un pretexto para usar la cocina" me dijo Carlisle.

Me sorprendio ver lo bien que sabian los spaguettis que habia preparado, era increible que alguien que no comia pudiera preparar algo tan sabroso, comi lentamente pues mi estomago se sentia algo resentido, me dolia cada vez que la comida caia en el, no llevaba ni medio plato cuando senti un gran mareo.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mi.

"creo que… creo que no puedo comer mas" dije mientras corria el plato lejos. Esme lo levanto de la mesa. –"muchas gracias Esme, estaba delicioso, disculpa, creo que mi estomago se esta acostumbrando nuevamente a la comida" le dije con cara de disculpa, me sentia mal por no haber podido terminar.

"no te preocupes linda, pero… hace cuanto que no comes bien" pregunto mientras en un parpadeo llevo el plato a la cocina y regreso.

"ah… ya una semana y media, ya casi no me da hambre, no comer me debilita mucho pero hace unos dias intente forzarme a comer algo" hice gesto de asco al recordar la gran vomitada que quedo en el suelo de mi habitacion. –"no fue una buena idea" conclui.

"no debemos forzar tu sistema asi, tenemos que hacerlo con calma, tienes que empezara comer de a poco"

"me siento como si fuera una anoréxica" resople, solo que claro que no me veia gorda para nada. Carlisle sonrió.

"buscare algún suplemento que nos ayude con eso, tambien pensaremos en alguna dieta especial para equilibrar tu alimentación" yo asenti.

"vaya… ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya ya" dije mientras me levantaba, pero cuando lo hice todo empezó a dar vueltas, intente sostenerme de la silla, pero esta se volteo y empece a caer con ella, pero como era costumbre los brazos del angel me sostuvieron antes de poder tocar el suelo.

"gracias…" susurre agitada.

"¿estas bien?" me susurro preocupado, yo aun estaba mareada asi que apoye la cabeza en su pecho. El me levanto sin dificultad entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la sala, pense que me dejaria en el sofa, pero se sento conmigo en su regazo, yo mantuve la cabeza en el hasta que todo paro de dar vueltas.

"Bella…" escuche la voz de Carlisle llamandome, levante la cabeza lentamente y vi varias luces que me apuntaban hacia los ojos. –"enfocate en la luz" me dijo, yo empece a ver todo mas claro, ya no habian lucecitas, ahora era una sola luz, clara.

"wow" dije.

"¿ya estas mejor?"

"si si, fue solo un mareo, ya me siento mejor"

"toma… bebe un poco de agua" me sobresalto escuchar su voz, cuando levante la cabeza vi que Rosalie tenia su brazo estirado y me estaba ofreciendo un vaso con agua.

"gra.. gracias" le dije y tome el vaso, lo bebi de un solo trago. Ella me lo quito con cuidado de las manos cuando termine de beber.

"¿estas bien?" ahora fue la voz de Edward la que me sobresalto, se escuchaba preocupada, luego note que aun estaba en sus brazos asi que me levante rapidamente.

"si, si estoy bien, gracias" le dije sin mirarlo. –"bueno creo que ya estoy mejor, deberia irme ya" Carlisle me tomo por el codo.

"si tienes razon , ya es tarde; Edward te llevara a casa"

" no es necesario, en serio ya estoy bien, no tienes porque molestarte" le dije mirandolo.

"sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi" dijo serio. –"no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a esta hora…" dijo mientras se levantaba. –"no tardare mucho" le dijo a su padre, el asintio.

"bueno Bella, ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa, no importa la hora puedes llamarme"

"muchas gracias Carlisle, no sabes como agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi… lo que todos están haciendo"

"no hay problema, para eso estamos" me dijo Esme.

"bueno supongo que nos vemos después, buenas noches" me despedi de todos.

Edward camino muy cerca a mi mientras llegamos a la camioneta, solo me toco el codo para guiarme al asiento del copiloto cuando yo me disponia a ir hacia el otro lado. Me ayudo a subir y cerro la puerta. De nuevo reinaba el silencio durante el recorrido.

"gracias…" le susurre de repente. El me miro. –"por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad te lo agradezco"

"¿ya no estas enojada conmigo?" pregunto suavemente, yo voltee la mirada hacia la ventana y no respondi, en realidad no sabia que decir. De nuevo lo escuche suspirar. –"gracias…" susurro después de minutos eternos de silencio, yo voltee a verlo sin comprender. –"por aceptar la ayuda de mi padre" yo medio rei.

"¿me das las gracias por aceptar su ayuda…?" el rio un poco tambien.

"supongo que si… y … lo siento"

"¿y ahora porque te disculpas?"

"por mi comportamiento de ayer, se que fui grosero contigo pero…"

"no, no te preocupes por eso…" suspire y volvi a mirar por la ventana. Sabia que era tarde, ya estaba totalmente oscuro, pero en verdad una parte de mi no queria que llegaramos a casa.

"demonios…" dije de repente. El volteo a verme, disminuyo un poco la velocidad pero no se detuvo.

"¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?" pregunto preocupado.

"no no no, yo estoy bien… es solo que deberias dejarme aquí, no creo que Charlie este muy feliz de verte…" claro que no estaria feliz, le daria un infarto si me ve llegar con el.

"si lo se" respondio mientras aumentaba la velocidad. –"pero no te voy a dejar aquí, ademas el ya lo sabe… o lo supone" me miro sonriendo yo abri los ojos de par en par, ya estabamos dando la vuelta en la esquina de mi casa.

"Como que lo supone" le pregunte alarmada, el sonrio mas.

"llamo a Angela y supo que no estabas alli… esta sacando conclusiones sobre porque demonios te irias conmigo"

"detente, no podemos dejar que te vea"

"muy tarde…" dijo tranquilamente, y señalo con la cabeza hacia la entrada de mi casa, alli estaba Charlie esperándonos.


	12. Tratado de paz

**CAPITULO 12**

**Tratado de paz…**

**Bella's pov**

"¿que demonios haces con mi hija?" gritaba Charlie realmente enojado mientras nos bajábamos de mi auto.

"Edward, lo siento" me disculpe antes de bajar del auto, sabia que esto seria realmente desagradable, el mantuvo su expresión tranquila.

"jefe Swan… permitame explicarl..." empezo Edward.

"tu callate imbécil…" le grito histérico mientras caminaba hacia el, sabia perfectamente que el no podria lastimarlo, lo que si era seguro era que Charlie se romperia la mano en cuanto lo golpeara tal y como sabia que iba a hacerlo.

"hey papa, calmate" le grite mientras me paraba en frente de Edward con las manos en frente, el se detuvo justo frente a mi.

"en que estas pensando Bella, como se te ocurrio volver a acercarte a el, acaso no recuerdas lo que paso" aunque bajo un poco el tono de la voz, seguia gritando.

"papa, las cosas no son lo que parecen, no te enloquezcas ¿quieres?"

"que no me enlo…" se detuvo para tomar aire. –"si tu ya no recuerdas por lo que tuviste que pasar por culpa de este imbécil, pues yo si, yo tuve que verte sufriendo, muriendo cada dia sin que pudiera hacer algo" no necesitaba que Charlie contara esas cosas en frente de Edward.

"ya calmate" le grite, ahora me sentia enojada, aunque sabia que el tenia razon. –"las cosas no son como tu crees, si dejaras que te explicara tal ve…"

"no son como yo creo" me interrumpió gritando, la vena en su frente estaba a punto de explotar. –"quieres decirme entonces porque demonios me dijiste que te ibas con Angela, porque mentirme Bella"

"¿porque?" le interrumpi gritando. –"es por esta actitud tuya papa, sabia que ibas a reaccionar asi, por eso fue que no te dije nada, por eso fue que te mentí"

"¿y como mas quieres que reaccione?" pregunto con la mandibula tensa. –"tu vuelves con el idiota que te rompio el corazon y quieres que me quede como si nada ¿estas bromeando?"

"yo no volvi con Edward papa" le grite, senti como Edward se encojia detrás de mi. –"si hoy estábamos juntos fue por… fue por" no se me ocurria nada que decirle, ya no habia una mentira lo suficientemente buena para ayudarme a salir de este embrollo.

"me han asignado como el tutor de calculo de Bella…" respondio con voz monocorde, avanzo hasta que estuvo a mi lado. Yo voltee a verlo, no se por que me sorprendió que supiera lo de la tutoría que necesitaba.

"¿tutor?" pregunto Charlie con desdén mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. –"¿que demonios? ¿Acaso no hay nadie mas quien pueda hacerlo?" ahora me miraba a mi.

"no" fue lo unico que pude responder, agradecía que Edward fuera mas inteligente que yo, tal vez esa era la excusa que estaba buscando.

"pues tendremos que contratar un maestro personal Bella, no quiero que el se te acerque, me entendiste" ahora habia vuelto la mirada a Edward y le apuntaba con un dedo a la cara. –"no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija" resoplo con rudeza, yo voltee a ver a Edward, su rostro mostraba… algo, no sabia bien que era, sabia que no era miedo, pero habia algo en su expresión que me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"jefe, yo necesito que sepa que yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Bella… yo simplemente…" le susurraba aun con el rostro descompuesto. –"yo lo siento tanto" dijo finalmente.

"tus excusas y explicaciones me tienen sin cuidado" se acerco un paso mas hacia el. –"te juro por dios Edward Cullen que si te vuelves a acercar a mi hija, te voy a meter una bala en la mitad de los ojos" vi como tomaba la pistola en su cadera y avanzaba hacia el.

"hey…" le grite mientras me interponia entre ellos nuevamente, esta vez quede muy cerca de Edward, puse mi mano derecha en el pecho de Charlie y la izquierda la lleva a mi espalda donde se encontró con la de Edward, aprete su mano fuertemente. –" ya basta de amenazas ¿quieres?" era consiente que una bala no podría lastimar a Edward mas de lo que lastimaria a Charlie cuando rebotara hacia el, pero aun asi no pude evitar interponerme, era como un instinto que se habia despertado en mi, asi como me habia interpuesto entre Jake y esos vampiros, me interpondria entre Edward y cualquier cosa que puediera amenazarle, mi instinto protector se elevaba cuando se trataba de ellos dos. –"vamos adentro papa" dije mientras apretaba la mano de Edward antes de soltarla para apoyarla tambien en el pecho de Charlie, le empuje un poco pero el no se movio. –"papa por favor, entremos" le dije y l empuje una vez mas, el parecio relajarse y retrocedio un paso.

"ya lo sabes Cullen, no estoy bromeando" le dijo mientras se alejaba.

"lo siento Edward, lo mejor es que te vayas" le susurre mientras seguia a Charlie a paso lento.

"si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme… llamarnos" dijo dulcemente y me sonrio.

"Bella…" me grito Charlie, yo apresure el paso y cuando voltee a verlo ya se habia ido.

Charlie espero a que entrara yo primero y cerro la puerta fuertemente a nuestras espaldas, yo fui hacia la cocina a servirme un vaso con agua, hasta que no tuve el vaso de cristal en mis manos no me di cuenta que estaba temblando, cambie de parecer y deje el vaso en su sitio, en ese momento senti los pasos de Charlieentrando a la cocina.

"¿quieres explicarme en que demonios estabas pensando Bella?" me grito nuevamente, yo voltee a verlo pero no le dije nada. –"me dijiste que no habias roto con Jacob por el… me mentiste"

"Claro que no" le grite ahora yo. –"Edward. y . yo . no . estamos . juntos" le separe cada palabra mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"y entonces que haces con el Bella"

"ya te lo explico el, no me va muy bien en calculo papa y lo nombraron como mi tutor, eso es todo, entre nosotros no pasa ni va a pasar nada eso te lo puedo garantizar" agache la mirada y me voltee hacia la ventana sobre el lavaplatos.

"Bells.." susurro calmado. –"lo siento, es solo que… es solo que estaba tan preocupado" yo me voltee de nuevo.

"lo siento papa" le susure yo tambien.

" me aterra pensar en aquella época hija, solo recordar tu estado me hace…"

"papa, no se porque te sigues atormentando con eso, yo estoy bien ahora, no me va a volver a pasar nada de verdad, por favor deja de preocuparte por mi ¿quieres?" el suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

"lo siento" susurro de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia el teléfono de la pared. –"supongo que llamare a Billy para decirle que todo esta bien" de repente en mi mente se cruzo la imagen de mi Jacob.

"porque demonios llamaste a Billy?" grite enojada.

" no lo se, lo primero que se me ocurrio cuando Ángela dijo que no estabas con ella fue que tal vez… que tal vez te habrías ido a buscar a Jacob, cuando hable con el y supe que no era asi, el hablo con los muchachos para ayudarme a buscarte" dijo apenado. Pero todo era inutil, ellos nunca podrian encontrarme en el lugar en donde estaba, amenos que decidieran romper el tratado pero eso significaria que tal vez ellos y los Cullen… no podia ni pensarlo, sacudi la cabeza intentando sacarme esas estupidas ideas.

"si ella esta bien" decia Charlie cuando mi cerebro reacciono nuevamente. No sabia por cuantos minutos mi mente habia estado creando imágenes de mis seres queridos matandose entre ellos.

No queria ni escuchar a mi padre hablando con Billy, sabia que ya era tarde para pedirle que no le contara que estaba con Edward, pero aun si ya no se lo hubiera dicho, habria sido raro pedir su discreción. Tome mi maleta de la mesa de la cocina y sali hacia mi cuarto, escuche como Charlie me llamaba pero lo ignore.

Le puse el seguro a la puerta de mi habitación. Me quede durante unos segundos con la espalda apoyada en ella. Suspire mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio, recorde que hace bastantes dias que no le escribia a mi madre, sin pensarlo asi, en el ese correo le conte todo lo que estaba pasando, le conte lo que habia pasado con Jake, y le conte por primera vez sobre el regreso de los Cullen, claro que habia obviado la parte donde yo habia estado en su casa. No queria preocuparla, pero sentia que debia soltar las palabras que se me estaban quedando atoradas en la garganta, aunque no pudiera contarle todos los pormenores de la situacion, me sentia algo aliviada. Despues de escribirle a Renne, y como no tenia nada de sueño, decidi revisar todos mis correos, habian muchos correos que debia eliminar, entre toda la basura que me enviaba Erick y Mike al menos tendria algo que hacer para aprovechar el insomnio.

De repente me sentí muy cansada, los ojos me pesaban absurdamente. Ni siquiera me moleste en apagar el computador. Me tire en la cama tal y como estaba.

Le había prometido a Charlie que intentaría encontrar un nuevo tutor, aunque yo sabia que esa era la fachada perfecta. Después de todo iba a tener que pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de los Cullen y no encontraría una excusa mejor que esa.

Aunque era bastante temprano me arregle, note que Charlie se habia puesto una enorme chaqueta impermeable, por lo que pude notar que estaba helando, pero de nuevo yo estaba asándome asi que decidi ponerme unos jeans y una camiseta de manga corta color blanca.

Retomando una vieja costumbre, fui la primera en llegar a la escuela, bueno no la primera, mas bien la segunda. Me sorprendio ver el volvo estacionado cuando llegue.

"Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto Alice mientras me bajaba del auto. En ese momento Edward estaba a su lado, traia unos jeans del mismo color que los mios y una chaqueta negra. Yo tuve que que agachar la mirada, su mirada era penetrante e indescriptible.

"¿estas bien?" volvio a preguntar Alice angustiada.

"eh.. si si yo estoy bien"

"¿de nuevo tienes calor?" me pregunto Jasper quien hablo a mis espaldas asustándome un poco. –"lo siento" se disculpo amablemente, yo le sonrei ligeramente.

"no no te preocupes… si la verdad es que me muero del calor, esto esta empezando a ser bastante molesto"

"ja molesto… eso me recordó… como te termino de ir con Charlie?" pregunto Alice divertida, yo suspire y vi su ancha sonrisa.

"ya sabias que eso iba a pasar ¿verdad?" le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados, ella se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreir.

"yo se lo advertí, pero a el no le importo" dijo inocente mientras señalaba a Edward con la cabeza, yo lo mire y el habia agachado la cabeza, la levanto a medias y en sus labios habia dibujada una presiosa sonrisa, tenia una de sus cejas levantadas de manera inocente y sexi, el me corazon salto precipitadamente en el pecho, voltee a ver a otro lado y respire profudamente, ahora sentia mucha mas calor que antes.

"ya esta empezando a llegar todo el mundo" dijo Jasper. –"amor, deberiamos ir llendo a clase" le dijo mientras se tomaban de la mano.

"nos vemos luego Bella" me guiño un ojo y ambos salieron hacia las aulas de clase.

"hola…" me susurro Edward yo le mire y recorde que aun no nos habiamos saludado.

"hola" susurre agachando la mirada un poco.

"¿puedo acompañarte a clase?" Pregunto atento yo levante la mirada y me encontre con sus ojos, me vi tan aturdida que solo puse asentir. "lamento lo de Charlie" me dijo en voz baja cuando ibamos camino a clase de calculo, yo levante la mirada.

"soy yo la que tiene que disculparse" los dos agachamos la mirada. "lamento que te hablara de esa manera" le pregunte despues de un rato. El nego con la cabeza.

"no te preocupes, supongo que lomerezco"

"no digas eso" cuando le mire el estaba sonriendo, yo le sonreí amablemente antes de entrar a clase.

Como era costumbre en la clase de calculo mis oidos filtraban las explicaciones del señor Vanner, para convertirlas en bla bla bla bla. Nuevamente al final de la clase se me pidio quedarme un rato mas.

"Bella… ya te tengo un tutor" me comento el maestro mientras borraba el tablero. –" aunque pienso que no conseguiremos otro mejor, puedes decir que no" yo lo mire extrañada

"¿Por qué habria de decir no?, si usted cree que me puede ayudar, entonces no hay ningun problema"

"esta bien" dijo a regañadientes. –"entonces saluda a tu nuevo tutor…" me dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza a mis espaldas. Sabia antes de voltear quien estaba alli

"Bella…" susurro Edward cuando lo mire, suspire y me volvi hacia el maestro.

"tienen muy poco tiempo para ponerse al dia, Bella te evaluare en dos semanas, asi que es mejor si empiezan a trabajar cuanto antes" yo asenti

"si señor" el tomo su maletin y salio dejándonos solos en el salon.

"y supongo que esto no fue idea del señor Vanner ¿a que no?" el rio por lo bajo

"Bella, lo ultimo que yo quiero es incomodarte, pero en verdad creo que te puedo ayudar con esto, supongo que puedes soportarme un poco con tal de no perder el curso ¿verdad?" se encogio de hombros esperando mi respuesta.

"todo sea por terminar el año rapido y largarme de aquí" respondi antes de poner mi maleta en mi hombro y salir del salon. Me detuve en la puerta y voltee a verlo, el aun no se movia –"¿te piensas quedar aquí tutor?" el se relajo rápidamente y camino hacia donde yo estaba. –"gracias" le dije cuando estuvimos afuera, el me miro como si no comprendiera –"por hacer esto por mi, aunque creo que despues de una clase te vas a arrepentir" bromee, el sonrio

"no me subestimes, puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando quiero"

"si ya lo se" los dos seguimos caminando sin hablar durante un rato, note como todos se nos quedaban viendo, era aun mas extraño que cuando nos miraban antes.

"¿y esta tarde vienes a mi casa para empezar las clases?" pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

"eh…no, esta tarde no voy a ir, tengo que, tengo clase de piano asi que"

"wow, clase de piano, tal vez yo tambien podria ayudarte con eso" sugirio picaramente.

"gracias, pero ya tengo un muy buen profesor" respondi algo cortante, aunque sabia perfectamente que no habia nadie mejor que el, por un momento en mi mente se reprodujo la imagen de sus dedos, tecleando las notas de la que solia ser mi nana, me estremeci y el lo noto.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto alarmado.

"si, estoy bien, eh… ahora tengo gimnasia, nos vemos despues supongo" le dije y Sali caminando rapidamente hacia mi siguiente clase.

A mitad de clase el entrenador Clapp, me pidio que me sentara, dijo que estaba muy palida, yo le insisti que era solo un resfriado, aun asi el insistio y Mike por supuesto le estuvo dando alas para que pensara que hacia lo correcto. Aunque la verdad, si necesitaba sentarme, me sentia fatigada, aun corriendo el calor que sentia era tan fuerte que me quitaba la respiracion.

Despues de eso, el resto de las clases pasaron normalmente, en el almuerzo no comi mucho y en el resto de las clases Edward estuvo pendiente de mi, sabia que eso no me molestaba en absoluto, pero debia fingir que asi era, no hablamos si no hasta la hora de salida cuando pase por frente al volvo.

"¿hoy vienes a casa Bella?" pregunto Alice animada

"hoy no puede" respondio Edward por mi –"tiene lecciones de piano" sonrio y Alice solto una risotada.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte ofendida "¿tu en clases de piano?" rio nuevamente –" vaya eso es algo que me gustaría ver" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"quedaras gratamente sorprendida hermana" le dijo Edward, yo lo voltee a ver, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, las palabras sencillamente se quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

"bueno, en todo caso, si necesitas algo, por favor llámanos Bella"

"gracias, dile a Carlisle que mañana pasare a verlo" les sonrei a los tres amablemente antes de subir a mi auto.

Iba conduciendo hacia el centro del pueblo para ir a mis clase de piano, pero entonces mientras estaba estacionada en una esquina esperando el cambio de luz, vi de perfil unas figuras que reconocería en cualquier lugar, eran Jacob y sus hermanos que venian cruzando la calle, cuando pasaron frente a mi auto Jacob se quedo de pie frente a el, su miraba hizo que el corazón se me detuviera. Recorde cuando el habia adoptado las facciones del rostro de Sam, en este momento lucia de la misma manera, solo que en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de tristeza que me rompio el corazon.

La luz cambio a verde pero Jacob aun seguia sin moverse, tenia las manos apretadas en puños a sus lados y no me quitaba la mirada.

"jacob…" le grito uno de sus hermanos, creo que fue Embry, yo alternaba mi mirada de los ojos de Jacob, a mis manos temblorosas aferradas al volante. Realmente me era dificil aguantar su mirada, tuve que respirar profundamente y parpadear algunas veces para no llorar. Yo ya habia tomado una decision, y no me podia mostrar debil, no podia permitir que vieran cuanto estaba sufriendo.

Sin pensarlo mi mano derecha se movio rapidamente y apreto la bocina en repetidas ocaciones, el tomo aire profundamente pero no se movio. Yo insisti y finalmente Sam se acerco a el y lo tomo por el brazo, el intento soltarse pero Sam lo apreto mas fuerte; la mirada de Jacob paso de mi a el, no se que le habra dicho pero entonces Jacob resignado dejo caer sus hombros y camino junto con su manada.

Mis manos aferraban nuevamente el volante, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas, mi cerebro me decia que arrancara el auto, pero ni mis manos, ni mis pies reaccionaban.

"oye, muevete" me grito un malhumorado conductor que estaba tras de mi, yo tome aire profundamente, con miedo mire hacia la derecha para encontrarme con que ellos aun estaban alli mirandome, mire rapidamente al frente y arranque pero entonces el semaforo ya habia cambiado y por poco choco contra otro auto. Frene en seco a pocos centimetros del otro auto, el conductor me grito unas cuantas blasfemias y arranco nuevamente, yo empece a ver todo borroso y no pude evitar ya que las lagrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas, la cabeza me dio una gran punzada dolorosa; yo apoye la cabeza en el volante aunque podia escuchar los gritos del hombre que estaba tras de mi.

"hey… Bella?" dijo alguien mientras golpeaba la ventana, levante la cabeza sabiendo que no era la persona que esperaba ver alli.

"Seth…" susurre mientras le abria la puerta.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto angustiado, pero yo apenas y podia verlo.

"¿seth?" pregunte por el a pesar de saber que estaba en frente a mi, mi vision estaba totalmente nublada.

"hey Sam, creo que le pasa algo" escuche su voz gritando, entonces intente enfocarme del lugar de donde venia su voz para intentar ver su rostro.

"muevanse" grito el hombre que estaba detrás de nosotros.

"Sam" insistió Seth. Pero no solo el acudio a su llamado, me cubri el rostro con las manos, pero escuchaba el sonido de varias voces, entre esas la voz de mi Jacob.

"¿Bella estas bien?" me pregunto, entonces yo levante la cabeza y alli estaba, aunque borroso, sabia que era el. En cuanto mi cerebro lo reconocio, todo empezo a estar claro de nuevo.

"jake" susurre su nombre

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" grito el hombre que venia detrás mio, solo que ya no estaba detrás, ahora estaba al lado de mi auto.

"sigue tu camino" le dijo Sam sereno pero demandante.

"Maldita loca" me grito.

"vete al infierno imbécil" le grito Paul, note como el rostro del tipo palidecía, Jacob volteo a mirarlo, y aunque no podia ver su rostro, sabia perfectamente lo amedrantador que podia ser, cuando arranco el auto Paul lo golpeo en la parte de atrás, y aunque no fue tan fuerte, estaba segura que habia dejado una abolladura.

"sera mejor llevarla al hospital" sugirio Sam

"No" casi les grite. –"no, no hay necesidad de ir al hospital, no exageremos, solo me senti un poco mal, solo necesito ir a casa a descansar" de ninguna manera iria al hospital, aparentemente, tampoco iria a clase de piano.

"Bella, me parece que te debería revisar un doctor, te ves muy palida" me dijo Seth, yo le sonrei amablemente.

"no, creo que de nuevo contraje la gripe estomacal, eso es todo, lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, necesito descansar" los rostros de todos estaban serios.

"bueno, de igual manera tu no puedes conducir asi" me dijo Sam. "Paul, tu llevala hasta su ca…"

"no" replico Jacob. -"yo la llevare" yo levante el rostro hacia el, pero el no me miraba a mi.

"¿estas seguro?" le pregunto Seth, y por la forma en que todos lo miraban, me di cuenta que ellos pensaban que yo lo lastimaria, eso de verdad me dolio.

"como sea" replico el –"nos vemos en un rato" se despidio, yo hubiera querido pedirle que permitiera que Paul me llevara, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada, simplemente me corri hacia el lado del copiloto y me mantuve tan apretada contra la puerta como pude.

"mejórate" me grito Seth, antes de que Jacob arrancara, no me dio tiempo de decirle nada.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de un incomodo y espantoso silencio, no me atreví a mirarlo, creo que el tampoco volteo a verme una sola vez, en todo el trayecto sus ojos estuvieron clavados al frente, o al menos eso crei.

"gracias…" susurre sin verlo cuando estaciono afuera de mi casa, la cabeza me estaba doliendo de nuevo. Intente tomar la maleta que estaba en el asiento entre el y yo, pero su mano fue mas rapida que la mia.

"yo la llevo" dijo serio mirando al frente, quise decirle que no era necesario, pero el salio rapidamente del auto, camino hacia el lado del copiloto, abrio la puerta de un jalon y me ofrecio su mano. Aunque lo mereciera, odiaba que se comportara de esa manera. Baje del auto sin tomar su mano, el puso los ojos en blanco y susurro algo que no logre entender.

"ya te puedes ir" le dije mientras extendía mi mano para tomar mi maleta pero el dio un paso atrás.

"entra" me dijo serio, yo me quede de pie mirándolo. "Bella, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no entres a la casa, asi que si tanto te disgusta mi presencia, es mejor que te des prisa" agache la mirada pues no queria que viera el gran dolor que me causaban sus palabras. Empece a caminar lentamente hacia la casa dejandolo a el atrás, pero claro que pude sentir sus pasos siguiendome.

Las piernas me estaban temblando, asi que camine lento; intente meter la llave para abrir la puerta, pero no veia muy bien, despues de muchos intentos, Jacob resoplo y me quito la llave. Abrio la puerta y la mantuvo abierta mientras yo entraba. Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Camine hacia la cocina y me bebi dos vasos de agua, Jacob no entro a la cocina, pero aun lo sentia en la casa. Y de nuevo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza casi me hace gritar, yo me cubri la boca con la mano y me apoye contra la mesa de la cocina. Depues de unos segundos, senti como mi estomago se revolvía, sabia que vomitaria; asi que me apresure y corri rapidamente fuera de la cocina. Jacob estaba en la puerta de la sala, por un segundo pude ver su rostro sorprendido al verme pasar. Corri rápidamente escaleras arriba y abri la puerta del baño de un empujón, me lance hacia el retrete y mi estomago tomo solo un segundo para empezar a devolver la comida que no tenia.

Era literal, no habia comido nada en dias, aun asi de mi boca no dejaban de salir bocanadas de agua.

"Bella…" susurro Jacob mientras entraba al baño y se arrodillaba al lado mio, me ayudo a sostenerme el cabello mientras yo continuaba vomitando. Despues de no se cuantos minutos, aparentemente ya habia sacado todo. Me limpie la boca con el revés de la mano y me senté, Jacob hizo lo mismo, se sento a mi lado.

"¿estas bien?" pude sentir el timbre de alarma en su voz.

"si" respondí en un susurro. –"solo la gripe estomacal" le dije mientras me levantaba, el se levanto mas rapido que yo y me tomo del brazo para ayudarme, el contacto de su piel se sentia aun mas caliente de lo habitual. –"no puede ser que nuevamente la haya contraido" dije mientras salia hacia mi cuarto. –"¿recuerdas la ultima vez que me dio?" intentaba distraerlo, para que no se preocupara. El resoplo nuevamente.

"Bella, te ves muy mal, tienes que descansar" yo sonrei sin mirarlo mientras buscaba mi cepillo de dientes en el neceser.

"primero tengo que lavarme la boca" le dije mientras pasaba a su lado. Me lave la boca rapidamente, cuando escupi la pasta me di cuenta que habia un poco de sangre.

"ven a recostarte Bella" escuche su voz acercandose, abri el agua y deje que la sangre se fuera y Sali del baño.

"no tienes que quedarte" susurre mientras me sentaba en mi cama y me quitaba los zapatos y el buso, quede simplemente con una camiseta blanca de manga sisa.

"ya lo se" respondio cortantemente. –"ahora acuéstate" dijo mientras destendia el otro extremo de mi cama. "tal vez deberia llamar a Charlie"

"No" le dije mientras me ayudaba a recostarme. –"no hay razon para molestarlo, lo unico que necesito es dormir un poco, y no pretenderas que el deje el trabajo solo para venir a verme dormir" el me ayudo a acomodarme y me puso su enorme ardiente mano en la frente.

"demonios" susurro. –"estas ardiendo" me dijo mientras salia del cuarto, yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Rapidamente el regreso con un trapo en su mano, se sento al borde de la cama y lo puso en mi frente, en realidad agradeci mucho que lo hiciera. Cerre los ojos

"Gracias"le susurre, el no dijo nada. Deje de sentir el trapo humedo en mi frente por una fraccion de segundo, el nuevamente lo habia mojado y lo estaba pasando cuidadosamente por mi frente. Y sintiendo su presencia tan cerca, su mano rozando mi piel, finalmente después de muchos días de insomnio por fin me estaba durmiendo.

**Jacob's pov**

El rostro de Bella estaba aun mas palido cuando paso a mi lado corriendo escaleras arriba, obviamente yo me apresure a seguirla. Ella estaba arrodillada en el sanitario vomitando.

"Bella…" susurre mientras me apresuraba y me arrodillaba a su lado, ella no dejaba de vomitar, yo le recogí todo el cabello por encima de su hombro. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su estomago estuviera completamente vacio. Ella se sentó lentamente mientras se limpiaba la boca, yo me senté a su lado.

"¿estas bien?" estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

"si" susurro. –"solo la gripe estomacal" dijo mientras se levantaba, yo me di prisa y tome su brazo para ayudarla; su piel se sentía muy caliente, su contacto me dio toques electricos en la piel. –"no puede ser que nuevamente la haya contraido" dijo mientras salia del baño. –"¿recuerdas la ultima vez que me dio?" yo resople, como si no fuera a recordar ese día.

"Bella, te ves muy mal, tienes que descansar" ella me sonrio calidamente aunque no me miro, de un bolsito saco su cepillo de dientes.

"primero tengo que lavarme la boca" rozo mi brazo cuando salio, de nuevo las chispas me quemaban en donde nuestras pieles se habian encontrado.

"ven a recostarte Bella" fui hacia le baño, pero ella ya estaba saliendo.

"no tienes que quedarte" susurro mientras se sentaba, se quito los zapatos y su buso.

"ya lo se" le dije secamente. –"ahora acuestate" le exigi mientras destendia su cama. - "tal vez debería llamar a Charlie" sugeri

"No" me respondio mientras se apoyaba de mi mano para acostarse. –"no hay razón para molestarlo, lo unico que necesito es dormir un poco, y no pretenderás que el deje el trabajo solo para venir a verme dormir" ella tenia razon, lo unico que Bella necesitaba era descansar, y ademas yo me quedaria alli cuidandola el tiempo que fuera necesario. Apoye mi mano en su frente y note que estaba demasiado caliente.

"demonios" susurre. –"estas ardiendo" me levante y Sali del cuarto rapidamente, baje hasta la cocina y tome un trapo y lo humedeci. Me sente al borde de su cama y empece a frotar el paño en su frente. Crei que protestaria, pero ella cerro los ojos sin decir nada.

"Gracias"me susurro despues de un rato, yo no le dije nada. El trapo ya estaba caliente, asi que fui rapidamente al baño y lo humedeci de nuevo. Otra vez lo empece a pasar suavemente por su frente. En menos de un minuto ella se quedo completamente dormida.

Note que su respiracion, era algo pesada, aun asi dormia placidamente. En otras ocasiones, la habria cubierto completamente con la manta, pero tenia tanta fiebre, que el calor la terminaria sofocando. Escuche que un auto se acercaba, esto no me habria alterado de no ser porque cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su olor, supe que era un maldito vampiro. Me levante de la cama y Sali del cuarto despacio cerrando la puerta tras de mi, no queria que Bella se despertara.

Cuando abri la puerta el imbécil de Cullen caminando hacia la casa, se detuvo en cuanto me vio.

"¿Qué demonios quieres aquí?" le dije mientras me acercaba. El no cambio su postura serena.

"Vine a ver a Bella" me respondió con un gesto que me hizo entender que era obvio.

"ella esta durmiendo" le conteste respirando profundamente intentando controlar mi cuerpo.

"¿esta bien?" me pregunto serio.

"lárgate de aquí Cullen" le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos a mis costados.

"no me voy a ir hasta saber como esta" empezó a caminar, yo me corri y me atravesé en su camino.

"entonces creo que te vas a tener que quedar aquí afuera Cullen" le gruñi " tu no vas a entrar a verla"

"no seas ridículo Black" dio otro paso y yo otro mas.

"¿Quién demonios te crees? Tu no tienes ningun derecho en preocuparte por ella, la abandonaste, la dejaste y ahora ya no tienes derechos sobre ella, yo soy su unico protector" el cuerpo me temblaba cada vez mas y mas.

"eso es lo que tu crees" susurro frustrado y siguio caminando, yo puse una mano en su pecho para que se detuviera, pero el la quito y me empujo, fue entonces cuando sin pensarlo mi mano se levanto y le golpee en todo el rostro.

**Edward's pov**

Supongo que si alguien en esta vida podria darme un golpe que doliera ese era Jacob, tal vez no tanto como el hubiera querido, mas aun asi fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme retroceder unos pasos.

"¿Por qué no te largas otra vez?" me grito. Su cuerpo estaba temblando sin control. Con la mano en la boca empece a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, el me siguio rapidamente.

"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Black?" le pregunte mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque solo un poco. El me miraba con tanto odio como nadie lo habia hecho en todos mis años de vida.

"¿mi problema? Tu eres mi unico problema Cullen, te fuiste y dejaste a Bella sola, ella encontro en mi lo que tu nunca fuiste ni seras capaz de darle; antes de que regresaras, eramos completamente felices "

"no te engañes a ti mismo" me burle, aunque en el fondo sabia que era verdad. –"Bella jamas te querrá de la manera que me quiere a mi, creo que ella ya te ha dicho que te alejes de ella, no se porque sigues haciendote daño a ti mismo, debes ser mas estupido de lo que pareces" sabia perfectamente que el 98% de lo que habia dicho eran puras patrañas, tambien sabia que no hacia mas sino provocarlo, pero en realidad aunque estaba en cierta parte en deuda con el perro por cuidar de Bella, tambien era cierto que aun tenia grabada en la mente aquella noche cuando el se atrevió a poner sus dedos sobre ella; era estupido, pero en realidad queria tener una oportunidad para cobrarle eso.

Tal como lo había presentido, Jacob no tardo ni cinco segundos en lanzarse contra mi, tenia tanta fuerza que en vez de chocar contra mi como si yo fuera un muro, los dos rodamos y caimos al suelo. El cayo encima mio y me tomo por la camisa. No vi venir el segundo golpe.

El se descuido por un segundo y logre cambiar nuestras posiciones, ahora era yo quien estaba sobre el, un solo golpe fue suficiente para romperle la nariz. Me aleje de el unos varios metros.

Note que mi camisa esta sucia y algo rota, mis pantalones, estaban manchados con el verde del pasto y un poco con sangre. Jacob aun estaba tirado en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en un codo mientras escupia sangre y limpiaba la de su nariz con la otra mano.

Note que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, me pregunte porque aun no se habia transformado; los licantropos eran seres muy inestables, y no era logico que el no se transformara despues de mi primer golpe, ellos no suelen tener tanto auto control. Intente leer su mente, pero estaba claro que el no queria que lo hiciera, en su mente solo estaban imágenes de Bella. De repente solto una imagen que me dolio mas que cualquier golpe que haya podido recibir en la pelea.

Estaban el una habitacion ellos dos solos, el acababa de entrar y se sento al lado de mi Bella en la cama. Ella lo beso y de repente se acomodo en sus piernas, el muy imbécil la tomo por la cintura y la apreto contra el. Se besaban con tanta pasion que me dolio el corazon, el intentaba hablar pero ella insistia en besarlo.

Jacob aun en el piso reconocio el dolor en mi rostro y empezo a reirse; yo tan frustrado como estaba, sin saber si estas imágenes eran verdad o no lance mi siguiente puño contra un arbol, el cual se partio cual si fuera una simple ramita. Jacob se empezo a levantar lentamente, una mano en su boca y la otra en su costado derecho, aun no quitaba la maldita risa de su cara.

"¿Qué pasa Cullen?" me reto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mi, yo mas que pelear tenia ganas de llorar, ganas de morirme, tal vez el hubiera sufrido el mayor daño fisicamente, pero la estaca que enterro en mi corazon dolia mas que si hubiera sido yo el que me estrellara contra una pared de concreto.

**Edward's pov**

Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio, no queriamos molestar a Bella, pero los dos sabiamos que ella se habia levantado, escuchamos sus sigilosos pasos.

"todo esto es tu maldita culpa Cullen" me dijo mientras caminabamos hacia la puerta, yo simplemente puse los ojos en blanco.

"si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante, créelo" respondi despectivamente.

"que no te das cuenta que solo estorbas, se puso mal por tu culpa, ¿Por qué tu y tu familia simplemente no dan media vuelta y regresan a donde estaban? Todos eramos felices cuando ustedes no estaban" dijo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta tras nosotros.

"lamento si mi presencia implica alguna amenaza para ti Black, pero lo unico que yo puedo decirte y que en verdad quiero que te quede muy en claro… es que yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, yo no voy a dejarla de nuevo ¿entiendes?"

"eso esta por verse" amenazo.

"muy inteligente Jacob, precisamente lo que Bella necesita" estabamos caminando hacia la acera. –"no se si a ti no te importa no tener palabra, yo le di la mia a Bella de no lastimarte, asi que te suplico que no me lo hagas mas dificil de lo que ya es"

Jacob se quedo en silencio mirandome fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, luego miro hacia la ventaba del cuarto de Bella y suspiro.

"imbécil" susurro antes de empezar a caminar lejos de mi. Note que cojeaba un poco y aun sostenia su costado, en verdad me causaba un poco de alivio saber que lo habia lastimado aunque fuera un poco. Sonrei un poco, aunque la sonrisa se me borro cuando recorde que tenia que ir a ver a Carlisle, aunque Bella lo negara, sabia que se sentia mal, se veia muy mal.

"pero que estupido" pense mientras apagaba de nuevo el auto y sacaba mi celular de la chaqueta.

"Carlisle, hola ¿en donde estas?"

"hola hijo, estoy en casa, ¿pasa algo?"

"si, bueno no, lo que pasa es que me gustaria que checaras a Bella, acabo de tener otro mareo, la verdad yo la veo algo mal"

"quieres que vaya hasta alla?"

"hmm. Dejame primero hablar con ella, ya se esta haciendo tarde y Charlie debe estar por llegar"

"muy bien, llamame en cuanto sepas que hacer"

"Esta bien… gracias" de nada, hijo por favor calmate, todo va a salir bien" el colgo cuando yo no le respondi nada, me gustaria tener la misma confianza que el.

Me baje del auto y en menos de un segundo llegue hasta su ventana, llegue tan rapido, como para alcanzar a verla corriendo hasta su cama, no habia podido ni llegar completamente a ella.

**Bella's pov**

"no se supone que ibas a descansar" me susurro Edward mientras entraba por la ventana, yo me detuve antes de subir mi pie a la cama.

"demonios" susurre mientras me daba la vuelta.

"recuestate" ordeno serio pero cariñoso.

"si señor" le gruñi mientras le obedecía. Me acoste y el se sento en la mesedora. –"¿acaso piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo mientras duermo?"

"no me molestaria" sonrio "antes solia hacerlo todo el tiempo" mi corazon sintio un pequeño dolor.

"eso era antes Edward" le respondi cortante. –"ya no tienes porque hacerlo" su sonrisa se borro por un momento.

"si por ti no hay problema, por mi mucho menos, no me molestaría ten…"

"la verdad…" dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. –"la verdad es que si hay problema por mi Edward, no quiero ser grosera, pero me incomoda un poco" su sonrisa se borro completamente.

"pero antes…" susurro

"eso fue antes" susurre. "ahora me incomoda un poco" maldita mentirosa, vi como hacia un gesto de dolor y tuve que respirar ondo para no llorar.

"lo siento" se disculpo en un susurro. –"si quieres que me vaya" se levanto parsimoniosamente.

"no" respondi inmediatamente. –"lo siento, no quise ser grosera" maldita sea, porque no podia, por que me dolía tanto pensar que se alejara de mi.

"esta bien" dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente. –"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto sonriendo.

"ya me siento mejor, pero la verdad en la tarde si me senti realmente mal"

"¿Qué paso?"

"la vision se me nublo totalmente, los oidos me estaban zumbando; por poco y choco con otro auto" su expresion de horror me sugirio que no debi haberle dicho eso.

"¿Qué?" se levanto y camino hacia mi.

"estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes" el no parecia mas tranquilo.

"tal vez sea mejor que no vuelvas a conducir" ahora la de la expresión de horror fui yo.

"¿Qué? No no no, no seas exagerado"

"Bella…" insistio mientras se ponia de cuchillas a mi lado.

"Edward, no insistas por favor" el suspiro frustrado mientras dejaba caer los hombros. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato… despues lo recorde.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?" el se levanto y camino nuevamente hacia la mecedora, levanto sus hombros de manera inocente.

"¿a que te refieres?" a pero el sabia perfectamente a que me referia, levante una ceja mientras lo miraba y me cruce de brazos. -"a, ya ¿te refieres a Black?" a que mas. Entrecerre los ojos. El se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo en la silla. "Alice me llamo para decirme que tu presencia habia desaparecido de su mente, asi que deduje que estabas con Jacob, yo solo necesitaba asegurarme que estuvieras bien"

"¿ a que te refieres con que mi presencia desapareció?"

"Alice ahora mismo, no tiene muy en claro tu… tu futuro, pero aun asi ella puede sentir tu presencia, ultimamente la a sentido un poco menos, pero parece ser que los…" suspiro profundamente.-"los licantropos, bloquean tu presencia completamente para ella"

"wow" en realidad me sorprendia esto. –"y a que te refieres con asegurarte que estuviera bien" lo mire fijamente. –"tu sabes perfectamente que el jamás me lastimaria" el suspiro frustrado.

"yo no estaria muy seguro de eso"

"Edward…"

"aun asi me referia a tu salud"

"a… bien, pues gracias" le sonrei y el me devolvio la sonrisa, mi estupido corazon aun no podia controlarse cuando mi cerebro procesaba la belleza de Edward, o la de Jacob, supongo que ya no tenia remedio en cuando a ellos dos. Eran mi perdición.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto sonriendo –"¿Por qué me miras asi?" me sonroje y baje la mirada, debia tener cara de idiota.

"lo siento" me disculpe y escuche una suave risita suya, estuve a punto de mirarle de nuevo a pesar de correr el riesgo de quedar hipnotizada nuevamente, pero en ese momento mi celular sono. Me iba a levantar para sacarlo de mi maleta, pero Edward ya me lo estaba entregando antes de poder moverme.

"gracias…" susurre antes de contestar, era mi madre. –"hola mama" conteste

"hola cariño ¿Cómo estas?" su voz por alguna razón me produjo un nudo en la garganta, me la aclare antes de responder.

"bien mama, ¿y tu como estas?¿ como esta Phil?" Edward noto mi cambio.

"estamos bien hija, a Phil le ha ido muy bien con el equipo, todo esta genial por aquí ¿ y que tal las cosas por alla? Estoy muy ansiosa por tu graduacion, no puedo esperar a que llegue el gran dia, no puedo creer que mi niña ya este a punto de terminar la preparatoria, ¿ya has enviado solicitudes para la universidad? Estoy segura que la universidad te encantara, hace dos fines de semana fui de compras, ya tengo el vestido que usare ese dia ¿ya tienes el tuyo? Imagino que no. Tienes que comprar algo muy bonito, tal vez debamos hacer una fiesta"

Jamás espero a que yo le respondiera ninguna de sus preguntas, ni siquiera a que comentara nada. Y yo estaba mas que feliz de simplemente escuchar su voz. Dos lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos cuando entre todas sus locuras, yo habia comprendido que no llegaria a cumplir ninguna de las cosas que ella tenia planeadas y estaba esperanzada en que yo realizara. Lo mas lejos que llegaria seria a graduarme de la escuela, tal vez ni siquiera viviera lo suficiente para hacer un semestre en la universidad.

Edward camino y se sento en la cama a mi lado, tomo mi mano izquierda y la puso entre las suyas, yo lo mire y le sonrei.

"estoy segura de que el estara de acuerdo" decia mi madre cuando volvi a ponerle atencion –"¿Qué te parece? Tal vez podemos invitar a Jacob, ¿Cómo van las cosas con el? ¿ya se arreglo todo entre ustedes?" ahora si tuve que interrumpirla.

"mama" grite para que me escuchara. –"no quiero ninguna fiesta, no hace falta, no es algo tan importante ¿sabes?" ella rio

"dios es una mala suerte que hayas salido igual a tu padre, te divertirías mas si te parecieras a mi" ahora rei yo mientras sorbía la nariz. –"esta bien, siempre nos que da la graduacion de la universidad, tal vez tu matrimonio"

"mama¡" ya era malo que tuviera fantasías normales imposibles, como para que ahora delirara con esas cosas estupidas que jamas sucederian, aun cuando no muriera las posibilidades de casarme algun dia eran imposibles.

"bueno esta bien, ya no mas planes, casi se me olvida contarte, estare en Forks dos dias antes de tu graduacion, tendre que regresar el dia siguiente, pero podemos estar todos esos dias juntas, estoy tan feliz de verte finalmente"

"¿Qué hay de Phil? ¿El también vendrá?"

"no, el esta en plena temporada para esa fecha. Me pregunto si Charlie tendra algun problema en queme quede alli con ustedes, o tal vez pueda buscar un hotel"

"no seas ridicula, tu sabes que mi papa no va a decir nada por que te quedes aquí"

"si supongo que tienes razon" medito por unos segundos "bueno hija, tengo que colgar, hablamos despues, cuidate mucho" no alance a decir nada mas, ella ya habia colgado, yo puse el celular de nuevo en la mesita y me limpie las lagrimas con la mano libre, aunque unas nuevas las reemplazaron rapidamente.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" pregunto delicadamente Edward.

"no lo se, ni siquiera se porque lloro, debe ser que soy una estupida" el no solto mi mano, pero se sento de manera que quedo frente a mi.

"tu no eres estúpida" susurro mientras limpiaba mis mejillas.

"en realidad si lo soy" refute, el se puso serio. –"llama mi madre y sin razon alguna me pongo a llorar, ademas cabe la posibilidad de que no me gradue este año porque no entiendo calculo" el rio suavemente.

"eso no va a pasar, mañana en la tarde empezaremos las clases y vas a ver que te va a ir muy bien en el examen"

"examen" estaba realmente asustada, si no pasaba ese examen no podria graduarme. Y no era en realidad que me preocupara no graduarme por mi misma, era mas bien por mis padres.

"no te preocupes por eso, vas a ver que te va a ir perfectamente"

"argh… no entiendo para que demonios me va a servir el calculo, eso no tiene sentido, ni siquiera pensaria estudiar en la universidad algo referente a eso, ademas me voy a morir antes de llegar a la universidad, para que me torturan en mis ultimos dias de vida" intente ser graciosa pero me recorrio un escalofrio nada graciosos en cuanto lo dije, y aparentemente a Edward tampoco le gusto el chiste; su rostro se lleno de dolor. –"lo siento, no quise dec…"

"esta bien, no te preocupes" en ese momento sono su celular.

"hola, lamento no haberte llamado antes" respondio. –"si, si ella esta bien, no te preocupes, aunque hoy tuvo algunos sintomas que me gustaria que discutieran" me miro mientras hablaba. "si si, supongo que podemos esperar hasta mañana… gracias" colgo. El volvio a acomodarse a mi lado. –"Carlisle quiere que vayas mañana a verlo" me dijo, yo asenti rapidamente, la verdad aun estaba un poco asustada por lo que habia pasado hoy.

"si mañana despues de clases pasare a verlo, digo, igualmente tenemos que empezar las clases ¿verdad?" ahora el asintio sonriendo. Yo suspire y recosté la cabeza en la almohada. "tengo sueño" susurre mientras cerraba los ojos. Senti su mano corriendo el cabello de mi rostro.

"descansa" me susurro mientras seguia peinandome, el contacto de su piel me hizo estremecer. Aunque deseaba con todo mi corazon quedarme asi con el, una imagen de Jacob que paso por mi cabeza lanzo una descarga de culpabilidad. Esto no podia ser correcto, de ninguna manera estaba bien que Edward y yo estuviéramos asi.

"Edward…" susurre con los ojos aun cerrados.

"dime"

"¿podrías dejarme sola por favor?"pregunte sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos y ver su mirada.

"esta bien…" susurro despues de unos segundos. "si necesitas algo por favor llamame" yo asenti enterrando mas la cabeza en la almohada. "te veo mañana" dijo pero antes de salir senti sus labios rozando mi frente, cuando abri los ojos el ya se habia ido.

Me voltee en la cama y empece a sollozar con la cabeza en la almohada. Los amaba tanto, los necesitaba tanto, que analizar que nunca los podria tener me partia el corazon. Esa era exactamente la razon por la que tendria que pasar mis ultimos dias hundida en la soledad mas absoluta, era una egoista, pero ellos no lo eran, no era justo que tuvieran que sufrir por alguien que no valia la pena.

En ese momento recorde la pelea, se me entrecortaba la respiracion de solo pensar en ellos dos haciendose daño. Tambien recorde que Jacob habia llevado la peor parte, si Edward no tenia culpa en lo que estaba pasando Jacob tenia aun menos. Me levante despacio y fui hasta la cocina.

El telefono replico bastantes veces, ya iba a colgar cuando escuche que alguien contestaba.

"hola" respondio la voz de Billy.

"hola Billy, habla Bella"

"hola hija ¿como estas? Sam me conto lo que te paso" oh oh… probablemente le diria algo a Charlie.

"bien" afirme rapidamente. "nuevamente cogi la gripe, pero estoy bien, ya dormi un poco y me siento mejor" el se quedo callado por un momento.

"me alegra" dijo finalmente.

"gracias… eh ¿Jacob esta en casa?" queria cambiar el tema ademas me urgia hablar con el.

"no, no esta, me llamo de casa de Sam, dijo que venia en la noche" yo me quede en silencio. "cuando llegue le dire que llamaste"

"esta bien, gracias"

"bien, te veo despues" colgo antes de poder decir algo mas.

Pero yo no podia esperar hasta que el llegara, si no habia ido a su casa era porque estaba herido, no. No podia esperar para hablar con el. A riesgo de saber que me contestaria Sam y que probablemente estaba muy enojado por lo que paso, aun asi no me importaba, tenia que hablar con el.

"bueno" me senti aliviada cuando escuche la voz de Emily.

"hola Emily, habla Bella" escuche un resoplido.

"no es Emily, soy Leah" demonios. Hubiera preferido que me contestara Sam.

"ah… lo siento ¿podrias comunicarme con Jacob?" me molestaba escuchar su voz.

"ja vaya que eres descarada" ya sabia yo que me diria algo como eso. "tu vampiro casi lo mata a golpes y tu tienes el descaro de llamarlo" sabia que era verdad asi que no podia decir nada. Escuche a alguien diciendo mi nombre y despues un auch.

"Bella…" era la voz de mi Jacob

"si" susurre –"soy yo, lamento molestar"

"no, no, no tu no molestas, no le hagas caso a la estupida de Leah" me dijo claramente molesto.

"yo solo queria saber como estabas"

"¿de verdad?" me ofendió la pregunta

"claro que si" respondi dejando en claro que estaba ofendida.

"pense que solo tenias cabeza para preocuparte por tu vampiro" ahora estaba mas que ofendida, tome aire profundamente antes de responder.

"yo solo llame para saber si estabas bien" volvi a respirar profundo, tenia ganas de llorar de nuevo. –"aparentemente estas tan bien como para hacer comentarios estupidos, asi que adios"

"no, no Bella, lo siento" se disculpo.

"hablamos despues Jacob"

"Bella…" escuche que me llamaba pero yo colgue.

En ese momento escuche la puerta.

"Bella…" grito Charlie. Yo limpie mis ojos y camine fuera de la cocina.

"hola papa"

"¿estas bien?" pregunto angustiado, yo me alarme. –"Billy me llamo y me conto que Jacob te tuvo que traer a casa¿ te sientes bien?" ya sabia yo que le diria algo.

"yo estoy bien" demonios "tengo de nuevo gripe estomacal, he vomitado un poco pero despues de dormir empece a sentirme mejor" su cara se relajo. –"lo siento papa, me quede dormida, no alcance a preparar la cena"

"no te preocupes cielo, si quieres pido una pizza"

" no gracias, no tengo hambre, si quieres la pido para ti" el sonrio y camino hacia mi. Puso su mano en mi frente.

"no, tu tienes que descansar, creo que aun tienes fiebre" dijo mientras me dirigia escaleras arriba.

"estoy bien" le dije mientras el me ayudaba a acomodarme en la cama.

"aun asi debes descansar" me beso en la frente y salio despacio del cuarto.

Nuevamente senti una gran sensacion de calor, me levante y me cambie la ropa por una pijama de manga corta y de pantaloneta. Me recoste en la cama pero no me cubri con las cobijas.


	13. Amistad

**CAPITULO 13**

**Amistad…**

**Bella's POV**

La mañana siguiente me sentia un poco mejor, tuve que utilizar el maquillaje para disimular las ojeras y la traslucidez de mi piel. Cuando baje ya Charlie se habia ido. Como ya era costumbre llevaba ropa ligera y mi chaqueta en la mano.

Unos minutos despues de haber salido de casa, en el espejo del auto note que detrás mio venia el inconfundible volvo plateado de Edward, no queria que se preocupara por mi, pero al parecer el lo haria de todas formas. Mantuve una velocidad prudente durante todo el camino. Sabia que ellos tenian ganas de suicidarse en el volvo. Tal vez asi Alice o Jasper le insistirian a Edward para que no me persiguiera mas.

Aparcamos en nuestros lugares de costumbre.

"hola Bella" saludo Alice mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, el frio de su piel me sento muy bien.

"hola" respondi.

"Bella" me saludo amablemente Jasper con un asentamiento de cabeza.

"hola Jasper"

" hola" susurro la voz del angel, su voz me sento mejor que la piel de Alice.

"Edward… hola" respire profundamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?" pregunto sonriendo, tuve que bajar la mirada.

"mejor" le dije mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia los salones.

"esta tarde vas a ir a casa ¿verdad?" me pregunto Alice, yo asenti.

"si, tengo que empezar con las clases si me quiero graduar en dos semanas, ademas Edward me dijo que tu papa quiere examinarme hoy" eso ultimo lo dije casi con un susurro.

"perfecto, nos vemos en el almuerzo" me dio un beso y salio casi danzando junto a Jasper. Suspire y empece a caminar hacia el laboratorio, sentia a Edward caminando cerca de mi. Durante todo el dia el y yo no volvimos a hablar.

En el almuerzo me sente en la mesa con mis amigos a pesar que Alice insistiera en sentarme con ellos.

La ultima clase era gimnacia, asi que Edward no estaba conmigo, pude verlos a los tres esperando fuera del volvo.

"¿quieres que lleve tu camioneta a tu casa? Nosotros te llevaremos de regreso"

"no, no. Cuando llegue a casa probablemente Charlie ya estara en casa, asi que yo tengo que llegar en mi auto"

"¿sabe el que estaras en nuestra casa?" pregunto Jasper. Yo negue con la cabeza sonriendo.

"no… lo llamare para decirle cuando este alli" ya sabria el discurso que me daria.

"si quieres igual podemos llevar la camioneta" ofrecio Alice. –"vayan ustedes dos en el volvo, llegaran mas rapido" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"mi auto no es tan lento, y prefiero ir en el" la verdad era que no queria subirme al volvo. –"si quieren adelántense yo los veo en su casa"

"no" escuche a Edward, el no me miraba. –"si no te molesta yo te llevare" yo levante los hombros.

"no es necesario, yo puedo llegar sola, ya ves que esta mañana no me paso nada…" el sonrio y agacho la mirada

"aun asi debo insistir" intente veme indiferente. Levante los hombros de nuevo.

"como quieras" le dije mientras le daba la vuelta a mi auto.

Nadie mas dijo nada, Alice y Jasper se subieron al volvo y desaparecieron de mi vista en cuanto llegamos a la carretera. Durante el camino tampoco ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Yo me limite a mirar por la ventana, el viento alborotaba todo mi cabello. Me sonroje cuando Edward me sorprendio mirandolo. Lo estaba observando fijamente por le espejo retrovisor, el parecia no notarlo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los mios en el espejo. Voltee la mirada rapidamente y senti una risa bajita que provenia de el.

Por fin llegamos a la casa, Edward dio la vuelta a la camioneta en menos de un segundo despues de haberla apagado y me abrio la puerta para ayudarme a salir.

"gracias…" le susurre mientras tomaba su mano.

"estas ardiendo" susurro con el ceño fruncido.

"no te preocupes, ese es mi estado natural ahora" sonrei pero el no parecia menos preocupado.

"Carlisle aun no ha llegado, te parece si empezamos con las lecciones" yo asenti mientras lo seguia. Me abrio la puerta de la casa, cando llegamos a la sala pude ver que todos menos Carlisle estaban alli.

"hola Bella…" me saludo Emmet sonriente, aunque no se acerco, tal vez por mi reaccion de la otra vez cuando me habia abrazado.

"Emmet" le devolvi una gran sonrisa.

"hola cielo" me saludo Esme mientras me abrazaba, yo le devolvi el abrazo –"¿Cómo estas?"

"bien gracias" ella tenia esa gran sonrisa que me hacia recordar a Renne.

"Edward nos comento que van a tomar clases hoy" yo senti –"bien, Carlisle aun no ha salido del hospital, van a tener que empezar a estudiar mientras el llega"

"si, ese era el plan" le dije

"bien, te prepare algo para que comas antes de empezar" con su mano en mi espalda me guio hasta el comedor. La verdad si tenia algo de hambre y cuando vi la lasagna se me antojo muchisimo.

"Esme, no debiste molestarte" me disculpe, pero aun asi me sente.

"tu sabes que no es molestia" sonrio

"come lo que puedas" dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –"supongo que no es bueno presionar tu organismo, en el momento en que no quieras mas simplemente no lo hagas, Esme no se ofendera si dejas algo" yo sonrei y asenti mientras empezaba a comer.

Contra todo pronostico pude terminar toda la lasagna. Edward parecia realmente feliz de verme comer algo por fin.

"muchas gracias Esme" le dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba el plato.

"no no no deja eso" me dijo mientras me quitaba el plato. "bebe esto en la sala mientras reposas para que empiecen la clase" me puso en las manos un vaso de jugo, yo lo tome y camine hacia la sala.

"asi que ¿calculo ja?"pregunto Emmet mientras me sentaba. Yo asenti y agache la cabeza. –"no Bella, yo te comprendo, el calculo me parece una perdida de tiempo, pero Edward es un buen maestro, el primer año que entre al instituto despues de que…naci, estaba igual que tu, gracias a el pase el año" no sabia si lo decia en serio o se queria burlar de mi, igualmente me parecio gracioso.

"en verdad espero que lo sea" claro que lo era "es la ultima oportunidad que tengo" en ese momento recorde algo. –"ehh Alice, necesito pedirte un favor"

"claro, dime" me hubiera gustado pedirle hablar a solas, pero sabia que todos escucharian de todas formas.

"no se como decirtelo…" me sentia algo incomoda con estos asuntos ilicitos. Tome aire antes de hablar–" le he dicho a Charlie que ya he enviado algunas aplicaciones para la universidad" todos me miraron sin comprender. –"el caso es que no es verdad" dije finalmente. –"no he enviado ninguna solicitud y no pienso hacerlo"

"y tu necesitas que yo?"

"me ayudes a falsificar una carta de aceptacion, en la universidad mas lejana posible" todavia me miraban sin comprender.-"para darsela a Charlie… para que piense que me voy a la universidad, para que m…."

"deja de explicarnos cosas obvias Bella" dijo Alice mientras caminaba y se sentaba al lado de Edward. –"¿porque no te inscribiste a ninguna universidad?" crei que serian lo suficientemente astutos como para que no tuviera que explicarles la parte que no les gustaria escuchar. Yo suspire y agache la mirada.

"¿puedes ayudarme?" pregunte sin mirarla. –"necesito tu ayuda" todos se quedaron en silencio. –"muy bien, si no puedes ya vere que hago" no debi decir nada en primer lugar.

"no, claro que te ayudare" aclaro ella, vi como Edward la fulminaba con la mirada, ella tambien lo noto pero no parecio molestarle. –"mas tarde hablamos de eso, por ahora es mejor que empiecen con las lecciones" tomo a Edward por le brazo y lo hizo levantarse, yo me levante tambien.

"si es mejor que empecemos" dije.

"vamos" dijo Edward mientras me guiaba. Me quede mirando la enorme cruz que colgaba en uno de los corredores de arriba. Suspire. Edward volteo a verme. –"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto mientras yo aun la observaba.

"nada, es solo que…"suspire nuevamente. –"hace tiempo que no venia aquí que ya habia olvidado que esto estaba aquí" en el rostro de los dos se reflejaba la añoranza de aquellos dias.

El siguio mi mirada y clavo la suya en la cruz, despues de unos segundos yo segui caminando. Llegamos a su cuarto y yo senti que las piernas me temblaban, la ultima vez que habia estado en ese lugar habia sido en mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho. Espere que el entrara primero, mantuvo la puerta abierta para mi. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"mmm" escuche a Edward, voltee a verlo. –"no se si este sea el mejor lugar para estudiar" una parte de mi no queria estar mas en ese lugar, pero mi parte mas estupida ansiaba quedarse alli un poco mas.

"¿porque lo dices?"

"no hay en donde estudiar, tal vez debamos bajar al comedor"

"no, aquí esta perfecto, podemos estudiar en el suelo" en la gran alfombra en realidad. "la verdad es que no quiero que nadie me vea estudiando, no quiero que vean que tan estupida soy" el sonrio levemente.

"tu no eres estupida" yo sonrei mientras me sentaba en el suelo, apoye mi espalda contra el sofa negro.

"demonios… deje mi maleta abajo" le dije mientras me empezaba a levantar. –

"dejame voy por ella" no pude terminar de levantarme o decir algo. -"aquí esta" antes de poder poner mi trasero de nuevo en la alfombra el ya estaba de regreso con ella.

"gracias" el me sonrio mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"bien pues…" suspiro profundamente –"empecemos" nuestros cuadernos y libros estaban tirados en el suelo, unos minutos despues de empezar la clase, ya los dos estabamos acostados sobre nuestros estomagos uno al lado del otro. El explicaba un tema y me ponia algunos ejercicios para ver si habia comprendido. Me sorprendi a mi misma entendiendo la gran mayoria de lo que Edward me explicaba; Emmet tenia razon, el era un gran maestro. Note que el sonreia ampliamente cada vez que yo terminaba un ejercicio correctamente.

"te dije que no era tan dificil" yo sonrei

"eso es porque eres un buen maestro" el sonrio tambien. –"no creo que hubiera podido entender esto sin tu ayuda Edward…"

"no te emociones, aun faltan algunos temas por explicar" yo frunci el ceño y el rio. –"por hoy creo que podemos dejar asi, ya llevamos horas aquí, Carlisle no tarda en llegar. ¿quieres algo de comer?" pregunto amablemente. A pesar de que ya habia comido la verdad si tenia algo de hambre, pero me daba vergüenza. Negué con la cabeza. –"vamos" se levanto rapidamente y me ofreció la mano. –"Esme ya te debe haber preparado algo" dijo dulcemente, yo tome su mano y el de un suave jalón me ayudo a incorporarme. Tal vez no fue tan suave, quedamos realmente cerca, si me hubiera puesto de puntitas hubiera podido besar sus labios. Su mano derecha sujetaba mi izquierda; mi mano derecha estaba en su pecho.

"Bella…" susurro y su gélido aliento me golpeo. –"Bella" repitio cerrando los ojos. Yo aproveche quedar libre del embrujo de sus ojos y me aleje. –"Bella" volvio a decir. Yo sentia que las piernas me fallarian en cualquier momento.

"vamos a la cocina" le dije respirando con dificultad. –"necesito hablar con Alice antes que llegue Carlisle" dije sin mirarlo y sali corriendo hacia el primer piso.

Ya estaba yo en la cocina hablando con Esme cuando Edward aparecio, parecia avergonzado, o tal vez dolido, no podia decirlo honestamente.

"¿ves?" me decia Esme –"Emmet tenia razon, Edward es un gran maestro, vas a ver como vas a aprobar ese examen sin ningun problema" sonreia mientras iba de un lado a otro. –"come esto cielo, es un postre" se veia delicioso. Sin pensarlo tome una cucharita y empece a comerlo.

"vaya que has recuperado tu apetito" dijo Alice sarcásticamente mientras entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a mi lado. Yo asenti con la boca llena. Todos se rieron de mi expresion.

"¿quieres mas?" me pregunto y yo levante la cabeza aun masticando. Asenti y ella sonrio ampliamente. También note que a pesar de lo sucedido Edward estaba sonriendo. Esme puso frente a mi otro plato con postre, yo termine el que tenia rapidamente y tome el otro plato.

"que bueno que hayas recuperado el apetito" dijo Carlilsle mientras entraba a la cocina, yo fui la unica por supuesto que me sobresalte. –"lo siento" se disculpo sonriendo. Yo negue con la cabeza, aun tenia la boca llena, trague rapido.

"no te preocupes, aunque creo que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar todo lo que he comido" el rio ligeramente.

"aun cuando asi sea, es bueno que tu estomago se llene algo" yo asenti y segui comiendo. Tenia tanta hambre que sabia perfectamente que podria comerme otros 2 platos de postre aun asi cuando Esme me ofrecio mas tuve que rechazarlo; me dio vergüenza que me vieran comiendo asi. Todos estaban en la cocina observandome como a un animal en el zoologico.

En ese momento sono mi celular.

"es Charlie" les dije antes de contestar. –"hola papa" salude.

"¿en donde estas?" su tono era cortante.

"ehh ¿Qué pasa?"

"nada… solo quiero saber en donde estas" tome aire antes de decirlo, sabia que empezaria a darme un sermon.

"en casa de los Cullen" hubo un largo momento de silencio, sabia que la vena en su frente estaba a punto de explotar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo alla?" puse los ojos en blanco, el sabia a que venia, por lo menos la primera parte.

"tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí"

"la verdad no, no entiendo porque no puede darte clase alguien mas, porque tiene que ser ese imbécil" sabia que todos podian escuchar. Tape el celular con una mano.

"disculpen" Sali de la cocina aunque igual escucharan. –"quieres calmarte" le grite. –"porque siempre eres tan exagerado, tu sabes que necesito tomar las clases, por lo menos si quieres que me gradue, ya te explique que no pasa nada, no va a pasar nada" sabia que Edward estaba escuchando asi que tambien debia quedar claro para el. –"entre Edward y yo no va a pasara nada ¿entiendes? Asi que calmate y nos vemos en casa esta noche"

"esta bien"

"y por favor deja de hacerle caso a Billy" sabia que el tenia algo que ver con esta llamada. –"el no entiende nada" nadie dijo nada mas asi que colgue. Cuando entre a la cocina note que todos estaban sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward era algo sombría tambien lo hacia. –"lo siento" me disculpe señalando el celular.

"No te preocupes cielo, entendemos lo que debe estar sintiendo" me dijo Esme.

"Supongo" dije encogiéndome de hombros y guardando el celular. Estaba enojada porque sabia perfectamente que era Billy quien le daba ideas a Charlie, simplemente para alimentar su locura. Tal vez si tuviera alguna opcion escogería no estar aquí con ellos, pero por ahora al menos, tendria que aguantar, ya veria como solucionaba esta parte de mi patetica vida despues. Porque lo que si era seguro era que ellos no iban a estar ahi a mi lado cuando muriera

"en que piensas?" me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis cavilaciones, levante la cabeza y note que el ya estaba a mi lado. Suspire.

"en nada" le dije y camine hacia Carlisle. –"creo que es mejor si nos damos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a casa para que Charlie termine de enloquecer" el sonrio.

"¿ya han terminado la clase?" pregunto mirando a Edward. El agacho la mirada y asintio.

"si ya terminamos" me apresure a decir. Creo que estaba algo sonrojada.

"por hoy" susurro Edward quien ahora me miraba. Yo agache la mirada.

"bueno entonces ven conmigo" me indico Carlisle para que caminara hacia su estudio, o al que solia ser su estudio.

De nuevo me realizo examenes de rutina, verifico mi peso, mi tension.

"Edward me comento que ayer te sentiste mal" comento mientras examinaba un hematoma en mi pierna.

"si, mientras iba camino a casa" hice una pausa –"bueno pues me maree muy fuerte, la vision se me nublo y la nariz me volvio a sangrar" su rostro no mostraba un gesto muy alentador.

"me preocupa eso" dijo mientras revisaba mis ojos. –"tal vez sea conveniente que dejes de conducir" yo resople. Eso era lo mismo que me habia dicho Edward. Seguro el le habia dicho algo.

"no creo que sea necesario" intervine, no queria tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie.

"Bella…"

"no, de verdad, no hace falta, si me vuelvo a sentir mareada me detendré inmediatamente de verdad" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"ayer te conseguí estas pastillas" dijo mientras me entregaba un frasco. –"no son tan fuertes, pero ayudara con el sangrado y los hematomas" hizo una pausa –"espero" susurro.

"igual yo" dije sin ganas.

Carlisle habia llevado a casa unas maquinas algo raras, estuvo haciendome analisis durante largo tiempo. Tomo apuntes de cada detalle. Al final de la tarde me dejo sola para poderme vestir.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me susurro Edward cuando Sali del estudio. Yo lo mire sin saber que responderle. Me quede mirandolo fijamente, sabia que en mis ojos habia miedo y aunque intentara ocualtarselo en ese momento me quede bloqueada. –"Bella" susurro mientras apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros. Su contacto me hizo estremecer y me ayudo a salir de mis pensamientos.

"eh si… si estoy bien gracias" le dije mientras me sacudía sus brazos suavemente. –"muchas gracias por todo" les dije. –"mejor me voy ya" fui a abrazar a Esme y a Carlisle. –"muchas gracias por todo" les susurre aunque todos escucharan.

"no es nada cariño, ¿estas segura que te tienes que ir ya?"me pregunto Esme.

"si…"suspire. –"es mejor que me vaya ya" le sonreí amablemente. "solo debo ir por mi…" en menos de un segundo Edward estaba frente a mi con mi maleta en su hombro.

"¿nos vamos?" pregunto dulcemente.

"no tienes que llevarme" le dije agachando la mirada.

"lo se, pero igual lo hare" no dejaba de sonreir. Volteo a mirar a Carlisle –"ya le has dado todas las indicaciones ¿verdad?" el asintio y me miro.

"ya Bella sabe como tomar sus pastillas, no te preocupes que ella sabe lo que hay que hacer" yo asenti, Carlisle me habia dado todas las recomendaciones.

"entonces…" me dijo mientras hacia seña con su brazo hacia la puerta.

"adios" les dije a todos mientras salia.

"a Bella…" dijo Alice. –"respecto a lo que…" yo sonrei

"hablamos despues ¿quieres?" ella sonrio y sintio con la cabeza pero vi que Edward habia borrado su sonrisa.

"vamonos" dijo serio, no entendia porque actuaba asi.

"esta bien" susurre a regañadientes.

Me ayudo a subir a mi auto. En el asiento del copiloto por supuesto. Seguramente el tambien estaba apenado por lo que habia sucedido en su habitacion. Haberle pedido que estudiaramos alli fue definitivamente un gran error.

"¿en que piensas?" me pregunto despues de varios minutos de silencio.

"en nada…" le conteste. –"y en todo" susurre mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el vidrio.

"¿eso que significa?" pregunto divertido, yo sonrei.

"en nada, no pienso en nada… Dios" el volteo a verme. Yo empece a quitarme la chaqueta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿no sientes calor?" que pregunta mas estupida, me rei de mi misma. –"supongo que no" aunque a el no le parecio para nada gracioso, me miraba preocupado. Yo no queria que se sintiera asi, le sonrei para intentar tranquilizarlo. –"hey… no te preocupes, despues de todo no es la primera vez" era verdad, lo que me sorprendia no era el calor que me invadia, si no la rapidez con que sucedia.

"hmm" medito Edward, no dijo nada mas pero podia verlo por el rabillo del ojo mirandome cada cinco segundos. Yo tenia la mejilla apoyada contra el frio del vidrio pero tenia que cambiar la posicion constantemente pues el vidrio se calentaba rapidamente a mi contacto.

"oh oh" susurre cuando lo que me temia que ocurriria paso al fin.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Edward nuevamente angustiado.

"deten el auto" le dije en un susurro mientras respiraba profundo.

"¿que pasa?"

"deten el auto por favor" le suplique, el se detuvo en seco y yo rapidamente me solte el cinturon de seguridad y me bote fuera del auto tan rapido como pude. Mas tarde yo en poner los pies en el suelo que Edward en estar a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo se inclino hacia delante con una gran arcada, en ese momento mi estomago devolvio una gran cantidad de lo que habia comido en casa de los Cullen. Edward se agacho a mi lado y me ayudo a sujetar mi cabello.

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces en esta semana el y Jake se habian turnado para hacer eso. En ese momento me invadio un sentimiento de rabia. Precisamente ellos dos eran las ultimas personas que yo queria que cargaran con el peso de mi enfermedad, y precisamente eran los dos que mas estaban llevando esto a cuestas. Jacob sin saberlo y Edward mas consiente de lo que yo quisiera que estuviera.

Los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, no era tanto como que me doliera algo, o bueno, tal vez si, me dolia profundamente el corazon. La fuerza de las arcadas solo sirvieron para que las lagrimas se derramaran rapidamente por mis mejillas.

Empece a respirar pesadamente cuando senti el estomago completamente vacio. Edward aun sujetaba mi cabello con una mano mientras la otra me acariciaba la espalda.

"creo que es todo" dije en un susurro, estaba casi segura que ya no tenia nada mas que devolver. Aun a gatas me aleje hasta llegar al auto, deje de apoyarme en mis manos y descanse la espalda en la llanta delantera, la del lado del copiloto.

"¿estas bien?" susurro Edward sentandose a mi lado. Yo no respondi, simplemente me quede en silencio mientras las lagrimas de rabia seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. –"Bella…" susurro claramente preocupado.

"tengo calor" susurre llorando. El se arrodillo frente a mi y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Su gélido toque hizo estremecer cada una de las celulas en mi cuerpo. Agradeci tanto su contancto, de inmediato el calor desaparecio, aunque por otro lado tal vez habia aumentado y lo que habia disminuido era mi sensibilidad.

"gracias" le susurre aun llorando. El sonrió angelicalmente, y con sus pulgares intentaba limpiar las lágrimas de mis ojos. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cara, sus dedos trazaban líneas que a su paso dejaban fuego por mi frente, mis sienes, mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi nariz, cuando llegaron a mis labios se detuvieron.

Mi respiración empezó a volverse cada vez mas y mas pesada.

"Edward…"susurre con sus dedos presionando mis labios sutilmente.

"vamos, déjame llevarte a casa" dijo finalmente sonriendo dulcemente mientras se ponía de pie y extendía sus manos hacia mi.


	14. Todo de cabeza

**CAPITULO 14**

**Todo de cabeza…**

**Bella's POV**

El resto de la semana paso de la misma manera, despues de clases Edward me llevaba hasta su casa; alli estudiábamos un rato, despues Carlisle se encargaba de mis chequeos. Como era diarios no tomaban mucho tiempo, esos ultimos dias ya me estaba sintiendo mucho mejor. Hasta ese lunes cuando el mundo empezo a ponerse patas arriba para mi una vez mas.

"no puedes ver lo que hay en el examen" le pregunte a Alice pícaramente mientras caminabamos hacia el salon. Ella sonrio ampliamente y nego con la cabeza.

"No, lo siento" me dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

"tu no necesitas saber lo que hay en el examen" susurro la voz de Edward que venia detrás de nosotras, yo lo voltee a ver, el caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. –"estoy seguro que te va a a ir genial"

"gracias" me confortaba y me asustaban sus palabras, el habia invertido tanto tiempo a enseñarme que no queria decepcionarlo por ninguna razon.

"vas a ver que si" me animo Jasper. Era algo vergonzoso que todos estuvieran tan pendientes .

"espero que tengas razon" mi voz no tuvo mas confianza que la que expresaba mi cara.

"claro que te va a ir bien" susurro Edward. –"vas a ver que si" levante la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sus ojos reflejaban confianza, eso me preocupo, sabia que si perdia el examen estaria decepcionado. El habia pasado mucho tiempo explicandome, no queria decepcionarlo, no podia hacerlo.

"los veo mas tarde chicos" les dije sonriendoles mientras entraba al salon. Ellos esperaron a que yo me sentara para irse.

Habia estado una hora sentada con el examen en mis manos, era la primera vez que lo entregaba habiendo llenado todos los espacios en el. Claro que quedaba por mirar si las respuestas eran correctas pero no habia estado tan mal como habia supuesto que seria.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" me pregunto Mike mientras me abordaba a la salida del salon. Yo agache la mirada.

"espero que bien" respondi sin mirarle. Desafortunadamente en una escuela tan pequeña todos se enteraban con facilidad de este tipo de cosas, aun mas las personas que como Mike vivian todo el tiempo pendientes de uno.

" ¿a donde vas?"Me pregunto Mike cuando gire en la esquina.

"no traigo mi libro para laboratorio. Si quieres nos vemos en el salon" le dije mientras seguia caminando.

"no, no yo te acompaño" levante los hombros y no dije nada.

Habian algunas personas en el pasillo en donde estaba mi locker. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca para verlo, note que en la puerta estaba dibujada una cruz de color rojo.

"¿que demonios?" susurro Mike, yo lo mire sin saber que responder. Me acerque rapidamente y con las manos temblorosas empecé a abrirlo.

No pude evitar gritar mientras el candado caia a mis pies.

"mierda" grito Mike mientras al igual que yo daba un paso atrás.

Justo en el centro de el locker estaba colgada una enorme rata. Deduje que era una rata por su cola, pues no tenia cabeza. Su sangre estaba esparcida sobre mis libros y todas mis cosas al igual que lo que supuse yo serian sus intestinos.

Yo tenia las manos cubriendo mi boca y nariz. Un tanto para no gritar otro tanto para amortiguar el olor que provenía de mi casillero.

"Bella…" susurro Mike mientras me tomaba por los hombros. Yo no podia dejar de ver la espantosa escena. –"hey Bella vamos"

"Bella…" escuche la voz de Edward detrás de mi, yo aun no dejaba de ver hacia mi casillero. En ese momento su rostro bloqueo mi mirada. Su mirada estaba llena de terror al igual que la mia, eso lo podia notar.

"Edward vámonos" era Jasper quien hablaba a nuestras espaldas. Edward levanto el rostro hacia el techo y cerro los ojos, inspiro fuertemente y con su mano rapidamente tiro la puerta del locker con fuerza. El ruido me sobresalto un poco, me ayudo a salir del trance.

"lo siento " susurro mientras me acariciaba el rostro y me guiaba fuera de la escuela. Me ayudaron a sentarme en las escaleras de la entrada.

"toma" me dijo Alice mientras me daba una botella de agua. Las manos me temblaban tanto que la botella se me resbalo. Edward fue rapido y la tomo antes que tocara el suelo.

"gra-gra" no podia ni hablar.

"esta bien Bells… bebe un poco de agua" susurro Edward mientras la destapaba y me la ofrecia.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" meditaba Alice.

"esto es muy raro" a su vez meditaba Jasper.

"¿Quién pudo hacer algo como eso?" decia Alice.

" supongo que no lo sabremos, por ese corredor ahí demasiados olores todos entre mezclados, es imposible decir quien fue exactamente" Jasper sonaba enojado.

"¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?" susurro Edward mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del estacionamiento.

"Bella…" me llamo Alice, mi mirada aun estaba perdida, apenas podia sentir las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

"Edward saquémosla de aquí" sugirio Jasper.

"Bella…" me llamo de nuevo Alice, yo voltee a mirarla pero no le dije nada.

"maldita sea" murmuro Edward. Yo voltee a verlo, no quería que se preocupara por mi.

"no te preocupes Edward. Lo siento, ya estoy mejor. Creo que fue la impresión de ver…" tome aire al recordar la imagen.

El acaricio mi mejilla suavemente con su mano derecha y me sonrio, aun asi era evidente el enojo y la ira en sus ojos.

"vamonos de aquí" me dijo, y yo asenti. Cuando me levante de las escaleras la cabeza me bailo, todo empezo a dar vueltas.

"dios…" susurre antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Edward's POV**

Antes de que mi Bella pudiera golpearse contra el suelo, mis brazos en los cuales se acomodaba tan perfectamente la recibieron.

"cielos" susurro Alice al ver que de la nariz de Bella salia una pequeña linea de sangre.

"demonios…" susurre mientras una vez mas me encargaba de limpiarla con mis dedos.

"vamos a llevarla con Carlisle" dijo ella, yo asenti sin dejar de ver a mi Bella.

"vamos yo conducire. Mas tarde venimos por su camioneta" sentia las miradas de todos sobre nosotros pero no deje de caminar. Hubiera llegado mas rapido si corria pero naturalmente no podia hacerlo.

No creo que nadie entendiera cuanto me dolia verla asi, menos aun la ira que me invadia al pensar que alguien podia hacerle algo tan horrible. Aun estando inconciente de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas que me apresure a limpiar.

"Bella…" susurraba una y otra vez mientras acariciaba su rostro. "bella despierta" sus parpados empezaron a moverse al igual que su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

"Edward…" susurro cuando sus ojos por fin se abrieron y se encontraron con los mios. Suspire aliviado.

"tranquila, todo esta bien" ella parecía desorientada.

"¿en dond…?" levanto su cabeza de mi hombro.

"vamos a ver a Carlisle" comento Alice." Seria conveniente que te revisara" Bella tomo aire.

"ya me siento bien"

"dejemos que eso lo decida el ¿vale?" ella suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el asiento.

¿estas bien?" quise saber, ella sin mirarme si quiera simplemente asintio. Pensé que estaria asustada pero lejos de eso ella estaba enojada. Supuse que tal vez fuera mi cercania lo que la habia enojado, asi que con el corazon encogido de dolor me aleje de ella tanto como me lo permitio el pequeño volvo.

"esto no es necesario, yo puedo caminar" dijo en cuanto me ofreci a llevarla al interior de la casa. Agache la mirada y puse las manos entre los bolsillos; ella no se imaginaba cuanto daño me causaba su indiferencia… o tal vez era tan obvio que si podia. Sin decir nada metio su mano derecha debajo de mi brazo izquierdo y apoyo la cabeza en el brazo. No pude evitar sonreir aliviado. Puse mi mano derecha sobre la suya y agracedi al cielo por poder tenerla tan cerca de mi.

Todos estabamos sentados en la sala, Alice ya se habia encargado de informar a todos de lo sucedido.

Esme con ademan de madre protectora se sento al lado de Bella y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros. Bella solto delicadamente mi brazo y acuno su cabeza en el pecho de mi madre quien a su vez la rodeo cariñosamente con ambos brazos, acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Que no diera yo por poderla consolar de esa manera.

"¿te sientes mejor cielo?" pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Bella que no habia dicho una sola palabra desde que entramos aisntio aun en los brazos de Esme. –"¿te parece si te chequeo ahora? Ella suspiro y cuidadosamente salio del abrazo. Antes de levantarse mi madre le dio un gran beso en la frente y Bella la abrazo una ultima vez antes antes de encaminarse con mi padre al estudio.

**Bella's pov**

Los brazos de Esme habian resultado un gran calmante, de cierta manera me hizo transportarme a mi infancia cuando mi madre me abrazaba en las noches que tenia miedo.

"ponte la bata por favor" me pidio Carlisle amablemente mientras me la pasaba. –"vaya…" comento mientras revisaba mis piernas. –"¿te duele?" pregunto mientras tocaba las zonas moradas que yo ni siquiera sabia que existian.

"no" susurre.

"voy a levantar la bata un poco mas ¿te parece?" mis mejillas se sonrojaron pero asenti, la subio hasta donde empiezan mis senos. –"Dios…" susurro. Yo baje la mirada y pude ver como mi abdomen estaba cubierto de hematomas, estos tampoco estaban alli en la mañana.

"auch" en verdad dolio cuando me toco en donde empiezan las costillas.

"lo siento"

"¿Por qué aparecen estos hematomas de esa manera?" pregunte. "en la mañana no estaban alli". Note que su mirada se ensombrecía.

"el ca… el cancer altera la produccion de globulos y plaquetas de tu cuerpo, estas alteraciones son las que producen los hematomas y las hemorragias" asenti intentando ocultar el miedo. "solo que en tu caso los sintomas estan avanzando rapidamente.

"genial" el medio sonrio ante mi sarcasmo.

"no te preocupes Bella, todo va a estar bien" el era mas consiente que yo misma que eso era una gran mentira.

Los examenes de ese dia tomaron un poco mas de lo habitual, el susto que habia recibido en la escuela habia afectado mi presion.

"¿Qué tal todo?" pregunto Alie cuando salimos.

"en general bien" respondio Carlisle. " o unico que me preocupa es la rapidez con la que avanzan los sintomas" todos agacharon la mirada.

"mirenlo por el lado positivo" quise ser graciosa. "de esa manera seguramente morire mas rapido" obviamente no lo logre. Esta enfermedad tenia entre sus sintomas la perdida de sencibilidad; el corazon se me encogio al ver el rostro de Edward. La pena de todos era evidente, la de todos menos Rosalie por supuesto. Ella estaba tan seria como siempre"yo… lo siento, no quise ser" que? Grocera, insencible, estupida. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? –"lo siento…" en ese momento sonó mi celular – "disculpen" camine fuera de la sala.

"bueno?"

"eh ¿Bella?" pregunto la voz de un hombre que no reconoci –"hola habla el señor Vanner" perfecto ahora el maestro de matematicas me llamaba, eso no podia ser bueno. "intente buscarte aquí en la escuela pero Mike me conto lo que habia pasado ¿estas bien?"

"hmm si si , estoy bien"

"me alegra, pero hay algo que debo decirte…" lo sabia –"Bella, lo siento pero tu puntaje en la prueba de hoy no fue suficiente" demonios, eso era lo unico que me faltaba. "Bella"

"eso que quiere decir"

"quiere decir que si no solucionamos esto me temo que no podras graduarte con tus amigos" los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, no por el hecho de no graduarme con mis amigos si no porque sabia que no tendria otra oportunidad. Finalmente los habia desepcionado a todos, mis padres, Dios, mis padres estarian tan desepcionados; Edward… -"ya solo faltan dos semanas para que todo termine, de hecho solo una semana para poder ponerte al corriente. Por favor mañana buscame en la escuela"

"esta bien., gracias" colgue pero nome movi de mi lugar. Lo peor de todo era la vergüenza que senti, Edward y toda su familia ya se habian enterado.

"Bella…" susurro el a mis espaldas, yo no voltee a verlo, como hacerlo si me moria de la vergüenza. –"Bella no llores" susurro mientras se acercaba y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros "todo esta bien, no llores por favor" no pude contenerlas mas.

"Edward…"susurre mientras me daba la vuelta y pasaba mis brazos fuertemente por su cintura. –"lo siento" sentí como sus brazos me apretaban fuerte.

"no llores…"me susurro entes de besar mi cabeza, dejo su mejilla apoyada en ella y me apreto mas.

"lo siento" me volvi a disculpar, el no dijo nada por un rato simplemente estuvimos asi.

Despues de unos minutos el me tomo por los hombros y me alejo delicadamente para poder verme. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" su mirada era tierna pero aun asi no pude verle a los ojos.

"soy una estupida" pero no habia necesidad de decirlo, eso el ya lo sabia.

"no seas tontica"

"tonta no. Estupida" me aleje y le di la espalda. –"no puedo creer que haya perdido el examen despues de todo lo que estudiamos, no se que paso, te juro que yo habia entendido yo no se…"

"Bella calmate, esto no es bueno para tu salud" voltee a verlo mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

"ya me quiero ir" tuve que respirar hondo para calmar los sollozos. "¿en donde esta mi auto?" hasta el momento no lo habia hechado de menos.

"Alice lo dejo en tu casa mientras te revisaban" asenti.

"¿y mi maleta?"

"aqui esta" respondio Alice mienstras salia de la sala con mi maleta.

"gracias" susurre mientras me la ponía en el hombro. "voy a despedirme de tus padres" le dije a Edward mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, yo como era costumbre cuando viajaba con Edward me limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

"¿quieres que te acompañe un rato?" pregunto timido, aparentemente el ya sabia cual seria mi respuesta.

"no, no estoy bien no te preocupes" el asintio y agacho la mirada. –"te llamo si necesito algo" nunca podria ser lo suficientemente ruin para verlo sufrir sin intentar enmendarlo con alguna palabra estupida.

"esta bien" sonrio sin levantar la mirada.

"gracias…" susurre y el volteo a verme sin dejar de sonreir. –"por todo" el sonrio mas y suspiro.

"no hay de que" yo le sonreí amablemente. – "siempre es un placer" me mataba. Simplemente me mataba cada vez que me miraba de esa manera. Luche contra mi misma para no botarme a sus brazos.

"nos vemos mañana" dije mientras salia del auto, el espero hasta que abri la puerta y me despedi con la mano para alejarse.

Subi a mi cuarto y busque mi pijama, me sentia cansada asi que decidi darme una ducha antes de dormir.

Me dolia un poco el abdomen, pase mi mano con cuidado por cada uno de los hematomas, parecia como si alguien me hubiera golpeado, pude contar 3 hematomas en mi abdomen y en mi espalda no pude contarlos todos. Mis muslos tambien tenian unos cuantos.

Me vesti rapidamente y fui directo a la cama.

"Bella" escuche la voz de Charlie llamandome, me revolvi en la cama. –"lo siento cielo, no sabia que estabas dormida" se disculpo mientras entraba.

"no te preocupes" me sente en la cama. "¿que hora es?" quice saber.

"son las 6pm, he salido temprano del trabajo"

"¿tienes hambre?"

"no, no te preocupes, comi algo antes de salir. ¿tu quieres algo?" negue con la cabeza

"no no tengo hambre" el camino y se sento en el borde de la cama.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto serio. Yo me asuste un poco.

"si, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" intente sonar indiferente.

"estas un poco palida ultimamente" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"papa yo siempre estoy asi, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien de verdad, no te preocupes" parecio relajarse pero solo un poco.

"esta bien, te dejo para que descanses. ¿segura que no quieres nada de comer? Si quieres pido una piz…"

"no no tengo hambre en serio, gracias"

"bien, entonces" suspiro –" buenas noches"

"buenas noches" despues de eso no me tomo ni cinco minutos quedarme dormida.

"¿no tienes tu libro?" me pregunto el maestro en el laboratorio. Claro que no lo tenia, ni loca pensaba ir a mi casillero a comprobar si la maldita rata todavia estaba alli.

"no señor, lo que pasa es que…"

"los dos trabajaremos con el mio" dijo Edward serio. Yo lo voltee a ver,el me sonreia ligeramente, yo le devolvi la sonrisa.

"esta bien" dijo el maestro.

Edward corrio su silla y la puso unida a la mia. Toda la clase tuve que concentrarme en los ejercicios y en el contacto de el. Era increíble como a pesar de tanto tiempo pasado ya, su contacto aun tenia el poder de pasar a través de nuestra ropa esos choques electricos que tanto extrañaba.

La clase fue eterna, despues teníamos literatura, en esa clase tambien estabamos juntos. A la hora del almuerzo como siempre yo preferia sentarme con mis amigos. Mis amigos "normales". Aun asi Edward y sus hermanos se sentaban cerca a nosotros. Los tres siempre pendientes de mi.

Todos estuvimos en silencio durante el break, ninguno se atrevio a tocar el tema, por lo menos en mi mesa. Mike fulmino a Jesica y a Lauren con la mirada cuando hicieron un comentario de mal gusto. Note que no era el unico, en la mesa de los Cullen tambien habian miradas hostiles en su direccion.

"nos vemos a la salida" Me dijo Edward mientras me acompañaba a clase de gimnasia que era la unica que no teniamos juntos. –"yo vengo por ti" sabia que era inutil negarme, le sonrei y me apresure a entrar al gimnasio.

"Bella… esfuerzate un poco" me gritaba el maestro, ¿Qué me esforzara mas? Si me esforzaba mas iba a perder las piernas. –"corre mas" gritaba. Todos mis compañeros me llevaban como tres vueltas a la cancha, aun asi yo de verdad me estaba esforzando. –"Swan estas atras cuatro vueltas, no vas a salir de aqui hasta que termines todas" respire hondo e intente acelerar pero mis pasos empezaban a verse borrosos, al igual que el piso. Tropece pero no cai, segui corriendo intentando ir en linea recta, cuando estaba llegando a la esquina mas lejana de la cancha senti como perdia la respiracion. Lentamente fui aminorando el paso hasta detenerme, apoye las manos en mis rodillas, podia sentir como temblaban. "Bella… continua" en mi camiseta vi aunque borrosa una pequeña marca de sangre. Me pase la mano debajo de la nariz para limpiarla pero entonces el cuerpo me gano y empece a caer hacia atras.

" Bella" en ningun momento perdi la conciencia, aunque todo estaba borroso, veia las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. –"Bella" ese era el profesor que me llamaba, cerre los ojos. "Mike, ayudame a llevarla a la enfermeria" le escuche decir.

Senti las manos de los dos levantandome del suelo y sacandome del gimnasio. Despues de un rato senti el olor a alcohol, pero yo no estaba inconciente. Abri los ojos y vi que ya estaba en la camilla de la enfermeria, ya podia ver un poco mas claro.

"Bella¿ como te sientes?" pregunto la enfermera. Yo respire profundo.

"bien" respondí en un susurro.

"vaya susto nos diste niña" era el maestro, yo lo mire y sonrei apenada. –"lo siento, creo que estaba exagerando contigo" se disculpo.

"no se preocupe, no es su culpa"

"bueno Mike, mejor vayamonos para que la revisen bien" Mike me sonrio ampliamente antes de salir.

"dejame revisarte…" empezo la enfermera mientras subia mi blusa, pude ver su rostro al ver los hematomas en mi abdomen. Yo inmediatamente la baje, aunque no lo suficientemente rapido para que no viera. –"¿que te paso?" pregunto claramente alarmada.

"nada" dije seria mientras me sentaba. –"es una tontería, hace unos dias tropece" ella me miro como si acabara de decir una estupidez.

"¿tropezaste?" pregunto ironicamente.

"si tropece" respondi de mala gana.

"Bella, tengo que reviste" dijo acercandose pero yo me levante de la camilla.

"no es necesario. De verdad, estoy bien"

"claro que no estas bien, dejame revisarte por favor"

"no es necesario" casi le grite. –"ya me tengo que ir"

"no te puedes ir" grito ella.

"Bella…" era Edward quien entraba a la enfermeria, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupacion. Yo camine a su lado en cuanto estuvo cerca.-"¿estas bien?" pregunto mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, yo asenti.

"ya me puedo ir" le dije atropelladamente.

"no no puedes" dijo la enfermera.

"Edward" le suplique con la mirada que me ayudara. El se aclaro la garganta y se alejo de mi.

"yo creo que ella ya esta mejor, yo me encargare de llevarla a su casa" sabia que cuando Edward lo miraba a uno de esa manera no habia forma de oponerse.

Ella asintio aturdida. Pero aun con el embrujo de sus ojos note que ella le lanzaba una mirada extraña cuando salimos.

"demonios" susurre cuando ibamos camino a mi casa. Edward volteo a verme.

"¿estas bien?"

"si, es solo que, olvide por completo que tenia que hablar con el señor Vanner" como habia podido olvidarlo.

"no te preocupes, mañana hablaremos con el" su tono era calmado. Yo suspire, tenia muy claro que yo ya no tenia tiempo que perder, una vez contemple la posibilidad de tener toda la eternidad para estar con Edward. Ahora no esperaba tener mas de unos cuantos meses, aunque supongo que era mejor morir rapido en vez de vivir toda una eternidad sin Edward y sin Jacob. En verdad esperaba que la vida tuviera algo de compasión y terminara pronto con esta terrible tortura.

"supongo que si" respondí resignada. –"¿oye? ¿Y tu como supiste donde estaba yo?" quise saber.

"Angela tuvo la gentileza de buscarme para avisarme" se puso tenso. –"lamento no haber estado alli" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Edward, tu no puedes protegerme todo el tiempo" ya quisiera el. –"ademas yo no soy tu responsabilidad, no tienes porque estar pendiente de mi las 24 horas del dia" ahora el puso los ojos en blanco. –"¿Qué?" le pregunte cuando no dijo nada. El fruncio los labios y nego con la cabeza. –"ay por favor Edward, crei que ya habiamos superado esto, crei que ya estaba claro para todos" el se limito a conducir, ni siquiera me miro. No me gustaba lastimarlo pero las cosas tenian que estar claras.

"dejame…" me dijo mientras tomaba mi maleta y la ponia en su hombro. Estaba tan serio que no me negue. –"¿te sientes bien?"

"si, no te preocupes, recuerda que Carlisle dijo que todo estaba bien" le dije pero me apoye en su brazo para caminar. Me ayudo a subir las escaleras y a llegar a mi cuarto. –"necesito darme una ducha" me sentia sucia, aunque Alice me habia prestado una de sus camisetas, aun sentia la sensacion de la sangre en mi cuerpo.

"te espero" dijo mientras se sentaba en la mecedora. Yo me apresure a tomar mis cosas y mi pijama.

Me tome mas de lo pensado, pero el agua caliente en verdad me ayudaba a relajarme. Cuando llegue al cuarto Edward aun estaba sentado de la misma manera que estaba cuando se sento.

"¿mejor?" pregunto. Yo me sente en la cama mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla

"mucho mejor" le dije. Me segui secando y desenredando el cabello y Edward no decia nada, simplemente me miraba. –"¿Por qué me miras asi?" su mirada me intimidaba. El sonrio y agachola mirada.

"lo siento" susurro –"¿quieres recostarte?" pregunto cambiando el tema. Yo me levante y me sente frente al computador.

"no" le dije mientras lo encendia. –"tengo cosas que hacer, se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que terminar unos trabajos, aunque sinceramente ya no le veo el punto a esto, si lo mas probable es que no me gradúe" recorde con amagura.

"claro que te graduaras" dijo con confianza. Mañana hablamos con el señor Vanner y lo solucionaremos"

"¿Qué voy a hacer si no se soluciona? ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres?" mas que cualquier otra cosa eso era lo que mas me atormentaba.

"todo va a estar bien" estaba cansada de escuchar eso, pero no se lo diria. Tal vez el necesitaba repetirlo mucho antes de en realidad empezar a creerlo.

Durante una hora estuvimos terminando todos los trabajos que yo habia dejado incompletos, tener a Edward cerca en estos casos era de gran ayuda.

"Charlie esta por llegar, sera mejor que me vaya" dijo con tristeza

"si, es mejor…" el empezo a caminar hacia la ventana. –"hey" se detuvo. –"gracias" le susurre y el solo sonrio antes de desaparecer.

Fui hasta la cocina y empece a preparar la cena para Charlie, pense que tendria hambre y estaba en lo correcto.

"¿quieres mas?" pregunte cuando vi que su plato estaba vacio.

"por favor" dijo con la boca llena. –"gracias"

"de nada" dije mientras le servia tambien algo de beber. –"llegaste temprano hoy"

"si, adelante todo el papeleo en la mañana" dijo antes de meterse otra cucharada a la boca. –"¿Qué tal la escuela?" demonios.

"bien" dije y me meti tambien una cucharada, no queria hablar mas del tema.

"emm. Bells, mañana en la tarde voy a estar donde Billy" el corazon se me encojio al pensar en Jacob, hubiera sido mejor seguir hablando de la escuela.

"bien" susurre.

"dijo que si querías venir no habia problema " dijo como quien no queria la cosa. El corazon se agito ante la posibilidad de verle, hace tanto ya que no veia su rostro.

"no…"susurre. –"no puedo ir" dije y me levante de la mesa, ni me tome la molestia de levantar mi plato.

"Bella…" le escuche llamandome.

"buenas noches papa" me despedi antes de subir las escaleras.

Mis ojos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas antes de poder dormir, pensar en Jacob y su pena me causaba un gran dolor.

Charlie ya habia salido de la casa cuando me levante. Llegue a la escuela temprano como de costumbre, como siempre bajo la custodia del auto plateado que me seguia cada mañana.

"debe haber algo que podamos hacer" comento Edward. El señor Vanner medito mientras revisaba mi vergonzoso examen una vez mas.

"tal vez quieras presentar el examen de nuevo" yo suspire frustrada, sabia que no me iria mejor en esta ocacion.

"no creo que.. eso nos ayude" dijo Edward, el tambien sabia que yo no aprobaría de ninguna manera.

"esto en realidad se me sale de las manos" escuche un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Edward.

"puedo hablar con Bella a solas ¿por favor?"pidio el mientras se levantaba.

"claro que si, si quieren búsquenme a la hora de la salida"

"no es necesario. No nos tardaremos… Bella" mantuvo la puerta abierta para mi.

"¿Qué pasa Edward?" su rostro era serio, parecia debatirse en una lucha interna.

"Bella, recuerdas que Carlisle nos comento que los problemas de concentracion y retencion de informacion es debido a.. a la enfermedad" jamas habia escuchado a Edward dandole nombre a mi enfermedad. Yo asenti. "Bella…" su voz se suavizo, "yo mas que nadie se cuanto te has esforzado pero… por mas que te esfuerces no creo que apruebes esta materia" yo agache la mirada.

"genial" susurre. El suspiro y yo levante la mirada.

"Bella, dejame ayudarte" yo entrecerre los ojos.

"de que hablas, tu ya lo intentaste, no es tu culpa que yo sea estupida" el gruño

"tu no eres estupida, y no me refiero a enseñarte" yo lo mire son comprender lo que decia. "quieres pasar la materia ¿verdad?" yo asenti "entonces dejame ayudarte"

"Edward ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"solo confia en mi" dijo sonriendo. "esperame aquí" dijo y entro al salon el solo, yo me quede afuera intentado escuchar algo sin lograrlo. Despues de menos de cinco minutos Edward salio.

"¿Qué paso?" quice saber.

"ya todo esta solucionado"

"¿que quieres decir?"

"que ya no tienes que preocuparte por esto, te graduaras con tus amigos en dos semanas"

"pero…" el me tomo de la mano y me llevo por el pasillo.

"ya va a terminar la hora de almuerzo, tienes que comer algo"

"no tengo hambre" dije intentando que dejara de halarme. "Edward no tengo hambre, mejor vamos al salon de una vez" el se detuvo y me miro, suspiro y empezo a llevarme en la otra direccion. -¿Y bien?" Pregunte cuando llegamos al salon de literatura, aun faltaba un poco para que terminara la hora de almuerzo asi que estaba vacio.

"ya todo esta solucionado" dijo medio sonriendo.

"¿Edward que hiciste?"

"use un poco de mi… persuasión" ahí lo comprendi.

"¿lo sobornaste para que me aprobara?" note que mi voz no sonaba tan ofendida como se supone que yo deberia estar. Pero llegados a estas instancias ya que mas daba.

"persuadir no siempre requiere un soborno Bella" se burlaba.

"genial, el unico logro que van a recordar de mi y fue todo ilegal" sonrei y el rio conmigo.

A la salida Alice y Jasper nos encontraron en el pasillo.

"¿lista para la graduacion?" dijo asustándome mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en la mejilla. Yo la mire fingiendo estar enojada.

"¿todo fue tu idea verdad?" claro que habia sido idea de ella.

"me vendiste Edward" lo acuso. "que mal hermano eres" el sonrio inocentemente.

"yo no dije nada" se defendió.

"vamos Alice, como si eso no fuera algo tipico tuyo" rio de oreja a oreja sin ningun remordimiento.

" por lo menos funciono" acordo Jasper.

"vamos cielo, como si eso no fuera algo tipico mio" respondio alardeando como siempre. Todos reimos.

"¿Quién es ese?" susurro Alice cuando entramos al estacionamiento y vimos a un hombre apoyado en mi auto. Cuando se volteo lo reconoci.

"es Thomas" todos voltearon a verme. "mi profesor de piano" dije mientras caminaba mas rapido hacia el. ¿Qué estaba haciendo alli?

"Bella" me saludo alegre, mas alegre de lo que recordaba haberle visto jamas.

"Thomas" mi voz dejaba ver mi sorpresa. –"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"venia a ver si aun estabas… viva" el tono en que lo dijo me hizo estremecer. "digo, como no has vuelto a clases" yo agache la mirada.

"si, he estado algo ocupada" dije sin animo, la verdad ni habia recordado que asisti a esas clases un dia.

"eso supuse" miro a Edward de mala manera.

"tal vez vuelva la otra semana" prometi sin ganas. Era lo ultimo que queria, pero queria que se fuera. Ademas se lo habia prometido Charlie.

"eso espero, te he extrañado mucho" me senti sonrojarme, no entendia lo que pasaba, ¿Por qué venia a buscarme aquia decirme esas cosas? –"me preguntaba si…" continuo cuando yo no dije nada. "si te gustaria ir a beber algo conmigo" escuche un gruñido leve saliendo del pecho de Edward.

"gracias, pero no puedo" dije inmediatamente. –"nos vemos la otra semana" me despedi groseramente mientras le daba las llaves a Edward, ellos dos se quedaron ahí mirándose el uno al otro. "Edward" lo llame. El paso al lado de Thomas y cerro con fuerza la puerta tras de el.

Ni siquiera me tome la molestia de despedirme cuando el auto paso a su lado, la verdad su visita me habia molestado. Pero aparentemente no solo a mi.

"Edward…"susurre pero su mirada estaba fija al frente. "¿Edward estas bien?" despues de habernos alejado de la escuela parecio calmarse.

"lo siento" susurro.

"esta bien, tambien me altero un poco" Edward suspiro.

"no me gusta ese tipo"

"no le hagas caso, el no se comporta asi normalmente ¿sabes?" el entrecerro los ojos. –"gracias" el me miro. –"no te habia agradecido por lo que hiciste con el señor Vanner" el sonrio

"no hay de que" en ese momento sono su celular.

"hola, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo. –"si, no te preocupes, no hay problema, esta bien, adios" dijo y colgo. –"Carlisle tiene una emergencia en el hospital, esta tarde no va a poder revisarte" me explico.

"esta bien, no hay problema, hoy no me he sentido mal" el sonrio.

"tampoco tenemos trabajos para mañana asi que podemos hacer algo por la tarde ¿si quieres?" no queria decir nada que lo lastimara.

"podemos ver una pelicula en tu casa?" pregunte, el sonrio abiertamente

"si por supuesto"

Alice y jasper siempre llegaban mucho antes que nosotros logicamente, Esme ya me tenia el almuerzo servido como era ya costumbre.

"gracias" le dije mientras llevaba mi plato al lavaplatos, intente lavarlo pero como siempre ella me detenia.

"vayan a la sala, deja que yo me encargue de eso" le sonrei y me encamine a la sala.

"asi que si tendremos graduación" bromeo Emmet que estaba tirado en uno de los sofas. –"Alice, tienes que empezar a planear la fiesta"

"¿fiesta?" pregunte.

"claro que vamos a hecer una fiesta. Un acontecimiento como este no lo podemos dejar pasar sin celebralo" dijo Alice sonriendo.

"ustedes celebran este acontecimiento muy seguido Alice" le dije y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"si, pero es tu primera vez" ahora yo puse los ojos en blanco

"si piensas hacer una fiesta por mi, olvídalo"

"Bella…"

"no, Alice, sin fiestas" ella se rio

"ya hablaremos después de eso" yo suspire.

"quieres que subamos a ver la pelicula?" pregunto Edward. Arriba, claro. Supuse que seria en la sala pero aparentemente no.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" tenian una gran variedad de peliculas. Dije gran variedad, quice decir inmensa, lo cual hacia bastante dificil elegir una. Al fin nos decidimos por Casa Blanca. Edward ya se la sabia de memoria por supuesto pero aun asi quiso verla.

"¿que haces?" me pregunto cuando me sente en el suelo. Yo lo mire. –"levantate de ahí" dijo mientras me daba sus manos y me ayudabaa levantar. –"sientate en el sofa, yo me siento en el suelo" yo me sente.

"no te tienes que sentar en el suelo, sientate aquí conmigo" sabia que me arrepentiria pero no iba a dejar que se sentara en el suelo por mi.

"¿no te importa?" pregunto, yo solo levante los hombros, no queria que le diera mucha importancia al hecho de sentarse junto a mi. –"¿quieres algo de comer?" pregunto mientras empezaba la pelicula.

"no gracias" no tenia nada de hambre. Acababa de almorzar.

"esta bien" se acomodo a mi lado, el sofa no era tan grande como me hubiera gustado.

Despues de 15 minutos me acomode hasta que quede acostada, a la media hora estaba luchando por no dormirme. A la hora ya no pude mas "solo unos minutos" pense antes de dejar que mis ojos se cerraran totalmente.

"Bella…" la voz de terciopelo me llamaba. Movi la cabeza y note que su perfume me invadia a cada centimetro alrededor. "bella" susurro y senti su mano moviendome. Abri los ojos y me encontre con el pecho de Edward, note que mi mano aferraba fuertemente su camiseta, levante la cabeza con cuidado, la cercania y hermosura de su rostro me dejo sin habla. –"te quedaste dormida" susurro sonriendo, yo aun lo observaba. –"ya se termino la pelicula" dijo sin dejar de sonreir. Los dos nos quedamos observandonos sin decir nada. Su mano derecha recorrio mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, abriendose camino hacia mi rostro. Acaricio delicadamente mis mejillas, mi nariz hasta que llego a mis labios.

Inconcientemente mi rostro se acerco a el, tan cerca que podia sentir su sabor en mi boca, mi mano ahora apretaba mas fuerte su camisa. Senti su mano izquierda apretar la parte baja de mi espalda.

"mi Bella…" susurro, yo sentia el calor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Tantas noches soñando con ese momento. Nuestras narices se rozaban, cerre los ojos pero entonces alli estaba el. Mi salvador eterno, mi puerto seguro, mi sol personal.

"¿Por qué Edward?" susurre l. –"¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?" las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en mis ojos. –"¿Por qué?" el rotro de Jacob en mi mente hacia que todo me doliera mas.

"Bella, perdoname" susurro con la voz rota. Pude sentir el movimiento de sus labios levemente sobre los mios. "perdoname". Yo tome aire.

"Jacob…" susurre en ese momento su rostro se alejo para verme, las lagrimas ahora caian por mi rostro.-"jake... "susurre y enterre el rostro en su pecho para dejar que los sollozos salieran.

"no llores mi Bella" me pidio. Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretaron tan fuerte como podia para no aplastarme. Senti sus labios en mi cabello.

"¿Edward?" era Esme fuera de la recamara. Yo me levante rapido y empecé a secar mis ojos. –"hijo se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que lleves a Bella a su casa ahora"

"eh, si mama" respondio el, sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y la cara en las manos. –"ahora mismo la llevo" dijo y se levanto. Yo todavia me estaba limpiando el rostro.

"¿estas bien?" era increible, aun cuando lo habia lastimado y habia arruinado el momento el se preocupaba por mi.

"si, lo siento"

"no te disculpes Bella" su mirada era tierna y gentil. –"ya no llores por favor" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio mis mejillas. "niña tonta" dijo y me dio un beso en cada mejilla y despues en la punta de la nariz.

"Esme tenia razon, ya es algo tarde, sera mejor que me vaya de una vez" yo asenti y baje del auto.

"nos vemos mañana, buenas noches" me despedi, el no se fue sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla.

"buenas noches" susurro antes de desaparecer ante mi vista.

Subi al cuarto y me cambie por mi pijama, como no quería que Charlie se diera cuanta de los hematomas en mis piernas, usaba mis ya tipicos pantalones a cuadros. Alcance a preparar la cena y a organizar un poco mi cuarto. De hecho estaba haciéndolo cuando escuche su grito.

"Bella?" era Charlie que gritaba a todo pulmon, yo crei que le habia pasado algo y baje corriendo las escaleras. Cuando estuve abajo vi que no estaba solo. Billy y Jacob lo acompañaban. Note que Billy sujetaba su brazo, como si intentara detenerlo. Aun asi yo solo pude concentrar mi mirada en Jake, su rostro tenia una expresion que no comprendia, algo parecida a la de Charlie.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte sin dejar de verle a el.

"eso te pregunto yo a ti" grito Charlie. –"¿quieres explicarme porque demonios hoy me llamo la psicóloga de la escuela para preguntarme si yo te golpeaba en la casa" mi pulso se acelero y mi mirada paso a Charlie.

"¿Qué?" pregunte en un susurro.

"asi como oyes. ¿Cómo es eso que tienes moretones por todo el cuerpo?" Jacob a su lado se tensiono.

"yo no se de que me hablas" dije en voz baja.

"pues la psicóloga parecia muy segura de lo que decia, la enfermera te vio los hematomas mientras te revisaban porque te desmayaste en clase de gimnasia" esa maldita enfermera lo habia mal interpretado todo. Y yo no sabia que decir.

"no es lo que piensas" empecé

"¿y que demonios es lo que estoy pensando?" me grito.

"¿Por qué no te calmas? Actúas como un loco" le acuse.

"¿loco?" grito aun mas. Y despues respiro profundamente. "Bella, dime la verdad" pidio mas calmado. –"¿quien te lastimo?" vi como Jacob apretaba las manos.

"¿de que hablas?" queria evadir sus preguntas pero ya no podria. ¿Que haria?

"Bella…" susurro, yo agache la mirada pero no dije nada.

"¿ha sido el?" el susurro de la voz de Jake me estremeció el corazon, aunque me estremeci mas al comprender el sentido de sus palabras. Lo mire

"¿Qué? No, no claro que no" conteste atropelladamente. Seguramente ellos tomarían mi nerviosismo como una mentira.

"hijo de p…" empezo Charlie.

"no" le grite. –"el no me ha hecho nada, ¿como se te ocurre algo como eso?"

"¿Cómo si no lo hubiera hecho antes?" me dijo, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"por favor papa"

"por favor que" me dijo. –"déjame verte" se alejo de Billy y camino hacia mi con las manos extendidas. Yo me aleje un paso y sujete mi camiseta.

"¿Qué haces?" le grite.

"dejame verte" camino hacia mi he intento levantar mi camiseta, yo la sujete mas fuerte para impedir que la subiera.

"déjame en paz" le grite –"suéltame" el seguia intentándolo.

"Charlie" le dijo Billy y Jacob sin ningún esfuerzo lo alejo de mi.

"cálmate, la estas lastimando" le susurro Jake, yo ya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando vi su mirada preocupada estas cayeron por mis mejillas.

"¿ahora soy yo el que la lastima?" me dijo, los ojos de Charlie tambien se veian brillantes por las lagrimas.

Yo me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras, pero senti que Charlie venia tras de mi, intente correr pero tropecé.

"Dios…" susurro Charlie. Cuando cai la parte de atrás de mi camiseta se levanto dejando al descubierto algunos de los hematomas en mi espalda. –"Bella ¿que demonios..?" baje la camiseta rapido, Jacob me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, llore un poco mas fuerte.

"¿ves?" le grite llorando. –"asi es como me hago los hematomas, soy torpe" le grite y volvi a salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

"Bella…" escuche que me llamaba pero esta vez no intento detenerme.

"Bella, cielo, abreme la puerta por favor" era Charlie llamándome una vez mas. Yo aun estaba sentada contra la puerta de mi habitacion. -"Bella…" susurro, sabia que estaba preocupado, pero no queria que me viera asi.

"dejame intentarlo" escuche la voz de mi sol. Tambien escuche los pasos de Charlie retirandose. –"¿Bella…?" me llamo su dulce voz, yo llore mas pero no le respondi tampoco. –"Bella, yo se que me puedes oir, abreme la puerta por favor" yo enterre la cabeza entre las rodillas. –"Bella?" si vuz era tierna, era apenas un poco mas alta que un susurro. –"Bella…" yo no respondi, si no queria que Charlie me viera asi, mucho menos el. –"Bella, yo no tengo afán de irme a ningun lado, asi que estare aquí esperando hasta que me abras, no me pienso ir a ninguna parte" yo sabia que tarde o temprano se cansaria. Al no recibir respuesta escuche sus pasos tambien alejandose. Me levante y fui hasta mi cama.

No podia consiliar el sueño, estaba simplemente ahí en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, vi el rejoj y note que ya era la una de la mañana, sentia la garganta seca. Me levante despacito, no queria que Charlie se despertara. Pero cuando abri la puerta de mi habitacion, el corazon se me encogió al ver que Jacob, estaba aun alli. Estaba sentado, dormia incomodamente con su cabeza caida hacia el frente y sus piernas y brazos cruzados.

"Jake…" susurre mientras tomaba su brazo y lo movia levemente. –"Jake…" lo volvi a llamar al ver que no me escuchaba.

"mmm" susurro aun medio dormido.

"vamos Jake, levantate de aquí" el obedeció aunque aun estaba adormilado. Lo guie hasta mi habitacion.

"lo siento, me quede dormido" se disculpo.

"eso no importa. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo a esta hora aquí?" ya parecia mas despierto.

"te dije que no me iria hasta que me abrieras" me recordo. Yo agache la mirada.

"eres un tonto" le susurre. El medio sonrio.

"bueno pues eso es tu culpa" levante la mirada y me encontré con la suya, tan llena de cariño como siempre. –"tenemos que hablar" dijo despues de un rato de silencio.

"no lo creo" le dije mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

"Bella…"

"Jacob, no hay nada que hablar y menos a esta hora"

"¿tu crees que me importa la hora? Lo unico que quiero es que me digas que demonios esta pasando?" su susurro era serio y autoritario.

"Jacob no creo q…"

"como demonios te hiciste esos golpes" los músculos de su cuello estaban tensionados.

"no es nada" respondi evadiendo su mirada.

"¿Qué no es nada?" sonaba ofendido. –"Bella, no insultes mi inteligencia por favor" si estaba ofendido.

"jake… "susurre. " lo unico que debes saber es que el no me lastimo" no queria que se imaginara cosas que no eran. "el jamas me ha lastimado" el bufo y puso los ojos en blanco.

"que mala memoria tienes Bella" se burlo. "no me dira que tengo que recordarte el estado en que te encontro Sam en el bosque, porque aunque yo no estuve alli, parece que lo recuerdo mejor que tu" su voz era dura, sus manos empezaron a temblar, imagine que estaba evocando los recuerdos de Sam en su mente, yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

"a mi no se me ha olvidado Jake" aunque quisiera nunca lo podria olvidar. –"créeme que no"

"pues a mi no me parece que sea asi" agacho la mirada. –"¿porque demonios sigues co…" puse un dedo en sus labios.

"no…" le susurre, el tomo mi mano y con la suya la acomodo la mia para que cubriera su mejilla. Cerro los ojos y dejo su mano sobre la mia. –"ya es tarde, deberíamos descansar" el abrio los ojos y suspiro.

"supongo que ya me voy" mi estomago se removio al pensar que se alejaria.

"no te piensas ir a esta hora ¿verdad?" me levante y destendi la cama para ambos. Palmee su lado. –"te vas mañana tempano" me odiaba por ser tan egoista, pero era demasiado dificil dejarlo ir. El suspiro y se sento en su lado, empezo a desatar sus zapatillas. Se recosto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, yo me recoste de lado mirandole. El se dio la vuelta y quedamos de frente.

La manga de mi camiseta no fue lo suficientemente larga para cubrir por completo un hematoma que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de mi brazo. Por supuesto Jacob logro verlo. Acaricio con cuidado donde estaba morado, tenia el ceño fruncido.

"¿que fue lo que te paso?" susurro sin dejar de acariciarme. Mis ojos estaban concentrados en su mano, tuve que tomar aire y concentrarme.

"tuve un accidente" le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

"¿un accidente?" pregunto.

"si, hace una semana tuve un accidente algo grave" no aparte mis ojos de los suyos mientras mentia, aunque sabia que me descubriria por la mirada como lo hacia siempre, esta vez sabia que mentirle seria bueno para el asi que no me sentia nerviosa. –"tropece y cai por las escaleras" fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. –"el golpe fue muy fuerte, hasta me rompi la cabeza" su mirada ahora se concentraba en el brazo.

"¿porque no me llamaste?" pregunto.

"eh, pues pense que era prudente llamar a… a Carlisle, no queria que Charlie se enterara y si iba al hospital lo mas seguro era que se enterara, por eso lo llame a … el" sus ojos seguian en mi hematoma.

Nunca supe si me creyo o no, no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyo en su codo y lentamente se inclino hasta que sus labios rozaron con delicadeza el hematoma. Me estremeci toda.

"ya es muy tarde, duerme" susurro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada y me cubria completamente con las cobijas. Por debajo de las cobijas tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya. –"buenas noches"

"buenas noches" le susurre con los ojos ya cerrados, aprete fuerte su mano antes de quedarme totalmente dormida.

"Bella…" aprete mas los ojos, me sentia cansada y queria dormir. –"Bella…" susurro de nuevo la dulce voz, me movi y lentamente abri los ojos. Note que los brazos de Jacob me envolvian, su aliento calido me golpeaba en la nuca. Mis manos aferraban fuertemente las suyan en mi estomago, su brazo izquierdo y su hombro me habian servido de almohada. Me movi lentamente pero no deshice nuestro abrazo.

"¿que pasa?" pregunte entre dormida.

"ya esta amaneciendo, ya debes levantarte para la escuela" yo frunci el ceño.

"hoy no quiero ir" susurre mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

"Bella…" susurro.

"no me molestes Jacob, tengo sueño, quiero dormir, me siento muy cansada" no tenia fuerzas ni para moverme.

"¿te sientes bien?" susurro en mi cuello, yo aun dormida me estremecí.

"mmm, si, solo estoy cansada, y por un dia que falte no pasara nada" el no dijo nada , beso mi hombro y recosto la cabeza en la almohada muy cerca a la mia. Supuse que el tambien estaria cansado, paso la mitad de la noche durmiendo en el suelo. Aun estaba oscuro y yo apenas era consiente del suave ronquido que provenia de Jake. Contrario a despertarme, simplemente me ayudaba a relajarme.

"Bella..." me llamaba una nueva voz, quise protestar ¿porque no me dejaban dormir? Eso era todo lo que quería, dormir tranquila en los brazos de mi Jake. Pero entonces una garganta se aclaro cerca. Abri los ojos y vi a Charlie parado a los pies de la cama mirandonos, yo me sonroje y solte la mano de Jacob, el tambien se desperto y se alejo rapida pero delicadamente de mi.

"lo siento Charlie…" empezó a disculparse Jake atropelladamente mientras se empezaba a levantar. –"yo no…" aun estaba medio dormido. –"es solo que yo…"

"esta bien Jake…" dijo Charlie sonrojado. –"lamento despertarlos, pero ¿ acaso es que los dos no tiene que estar en la escuela a esta hora?"

"hoy no quiero ir" me habia levantado muy honesta aparentemente-

"¿Como que no quieres ir?"

"no tengo ganas de ir hoy, ya estamos en los finales y no hay mucho para hacer" el me miro de manera extraña. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Charlie suspiro.

"¿quien sera a esta hora?" refunfuño mientras salia del cuarto. Jacob se ataba los zapatos, yo me tire en la cama con los brazos extendidos.

"mierda…" susurro Jacob yo lo voltee a ver.

"no te preocupes Jake, no pasa nada. Simplemente nos quedamos dormidos, no estabamos haciendo nada malo, asi que no te preocupes por Char…" el nego con la cabeza, note sus musculos tensionandose.

"no es Charlie" susurro con la mandibula tensa

"Jacob ¿Que pasa?" en ese momento escuche la voz de Charlie.

"eso no es asunto tuyo. Lárgate de aquí…" Jacob ni siquiera me miro y salió casi corriendo por las escaleras. Yo me apresure y sali corriendo también.

"solo quiero saber si esta bien" esa era la voz de Edward. Mis pies reaccionaron antes que mi cerebro y aumentaron la velocidad, pero cuando llegue a las escaleras senti como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con algo muy afilado. Intente detenerme pero lo hice muy tarde y mi cuerpo cayo hacia adelante y empecé a rodar por las escaleras.

**Jacob's POV**

Billy accedió finalmente a que me quedara, el sabia perfectamente que yo no me iba a mover de esta casa sin saber que era lo que en realidad le habia ocurrido a mi Bella. También sabia que ella no me abriria la puerta, asi que en vez de seguir insistiendo me sente frente a su puerta; le habia dicho que no me iba a ir y por Dios que no me iria sin hablar con ella.

Pasadas unas dos horas despues de haberme sentado en el duro suelo, emepece asentir los parpados pesados, cruce los brazos y apoye la cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados, nopasaron ni cinco minutos asi cuando me quede completamente dormido.

"Jake…" susurro una voz, senti alguien moviendome levemente. –"Jake…" volvio a llamar la voz.

"mmm" susurre dormido.

"vamos Jake, levantate de aquí" aunque no estaba totalmente consiente, siempre obedecería a esa voz. Haria cualquier cosa por esa voz. Ya mas despierto note que estabamos sentados en su cama, me obligue a despertarme.

"lo siento, me quede dormido" me disculpo.

"eso no importa. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo a esta hora aquí?".

"te dije que no me iria hasta que me abrieras" le recorde. Ella agacho la mirada.

"eres un tonto" susurro. No pude evitar sonreir.

"bueno pues eso es tu culpa" ella levanto el rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. –"tenemos que hablar" le dije.

"no lo creo" dijo mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Bella…" empece pero no me dejo terminar.

"Jacob, no hay nada que hablar y menos a esta hora"

"tu crees que me importa la hora? Lo unico que quiero es que me digas que demonios esta pasando?" aunque lo susurre sono algo duro.

"Jacob no creo q…"

"¿como demonios te hiciste esos golpes?" senti como se tensionaba mi cuerpo, de solo recordar esos espantosos hematomas en su hermoso cuerpo…

"no es nada" volteo la cara.

"¿Qué no es nada?" casi grite. –"Bella, no insultes mi inteligencia por favor".

"jake… " susurro. " lo unico que debes saber es que el no me lastimo" seguramente yo era el unico que recordaba que eso no era del todo verdad. "el jamas me ha lastimado" puse los ojos en blanco. Claro que ella no lo recordaba.

"que mala memoria tienes Bella. No me diras que tengo que recordarte el estado en que te encontro Sam en el bosque, porque aunque yo no estuve alli, parece que lo recuerdo mejor que tu" mi voz era dura, sentia como msi manos temblaban levemente. Tenia tan claro en mi mente la imagen de Bella tirada en el suelo llorando por ese imbesil,ella puso sus manos sobre las mias.

"a mi no se me ha olvidado Jake" susurro melancólicamente. –"creeme que no"

"pues a mi no me parece que sea asi" yo agache la mirada. –"¿porque demonios sigues co…" no me permitio terminar la frase, cubrio mis labios con su dedo.

"no…" me susurro, yo sin pensarlo, tome su mano y con la mia la acomode para que cubriera toda mi mejilla. Cerre los ojos y deje mi mano sobre la suya. Era tan agradable sentir el roce de su piel. –"ya es tarde, deberiamos descansar" abri los ojos y suspire. No queria alejarme de ella pero era verdad, ya era muy tarde.

"supongo que ya me voy" note que Bella hizo una cara extraña cuando dije eso.

"no te piensas ir a esta hora ¿verdad?" ella destendio la cama, palmeo un lado de la cama.. –"te vas mañana temprano" supongo que debi rechazar la invitación (jaja) como si eso pudiera suceder. Suspire y me sente , empeze a quitarme las zapatillas. Me recoste con los brazos detras de su cabeza, ella se acurruco a mi lado mirandome, me di media vuelta y me puse frente a ella.

La manga de su camiseta no pudo cubrir un hematoma que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de su brazo. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando lo vi. Con mucho cuidado acaricie donde estaba morado-

"¿que fue lo que te paso?" susurre sin dejar de acariciarla. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver mi mano sobre su brazo.

"tuve un accidente" me miro fijo a los ojos.

"¿un accidente?" Pregunte.

"si, hace una semana tuve un accidente algo grave" ella no dejo de verme, tenia una mirada extraña. –"tropece y cai por las escaleras" intente imaginarme eso . –"el golpe fue muy fuerte, hasta me rompi la cabeza" no sabia si me mentia o no, aunque no quisiera admitirlo una parte de mi sabia que el idiota no le habia hecho esos golpes. Lo unico que pude hacer fue agradecer que ella estuviera bien.

"¿porque no me llamaste?" pregunte sin dejar de ver su brazo. Aunque me doliera sabia que ella ya nunca me llamaria a mi cuando estuviera en problemas.

"eh, pues pense que era prudente llamar a… a Carlisle, no queria que Charlie se enterara y si iba al hospital lo mas seguro era que se enterara, por eso lo llame a … el" yo no dejaba de ver su brazo.

Despues de unos minutos en silencio me apoye en el codo y lentamente me incline hasta que pude rozar con delicadeza el hematoma. Queria besar todos sus dolores haber si desaparecian. Senti como se estremecia.

"ya esmuy tarde, duerme" susurre mientras me acomodaba y la cubria completamente con las cobijas. No pude evitarlo, por debajo de las cobijas alcance su mano con la mia y estreche nuestros dedos. –"buenas noches"

"buenas noches" me respondio, ya tenia sus ojitos cerrados. Se veia tan hermosa cuando dormia. Ella apreto fuerte mi mano.

Un profundo suspiro me dejo saber que Bella ya estaba dormida, aproveche el momento para ir a hablar con Charlie, me habia pedido que si sabia algo se lo comunicara, y aunque no estaba del todo seguro que lo que me habia dicho ella fuera verdad, igualmente se lo diria.

"y tu le crees?" pregunto cuando le explique.

"si" no estaba muy convencido, pero no iba a meter a Bella en problemas. Si habia algo mas que saber, yo me encargaria de averiguarlo.

"esta bien" dijo algo pensativo. "supongo"

"no creo que sea nada para preocuparnos Charlie, ya sabes como es Bella" el sonrio.

"supongo que tienes razon hijo" dijo mientras se levantaba del sofa. –"¿vas a volver a su cuarto?" pregunto prevenido.

"pues ella estaba un poco alterada" vaya excusa. –"me gustaria estar cerca si necesita algo. Note que Charlie negaba con la cabeza levemente mientras sonreia.

"vale, en ese caso buenas noches" se despidio y subio. Yo espere hasta que el cerro la puerta de su habitación y subi rapidamente.

Ella aun estaba profundamente dormida yo me recoste a su lado y la volvi a cubrir, ella murmuro algo que no entendi y se movio. Yo aproveche la posición en la que estabamos y paso mi brazo por debajo de ella para servirle de almohada y la rodee con mi otro brazo. Dios extrañaba tanto dormir asi con ella. En noches como estas era cuando me daba cuenta que eso era lo que queria hacer por el resto de mis dias, dormir con Bella entre mis brazos conciliándole el sueño.

Cuando medio abri los ojos me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

"Bella…" la llame suavemente, ella no se movio. –"Bella…" susurre de nuevo, se movio parsimoniosamente entre mis brazos. Pense que tal vez se molestaria por estar tan cerca de mi pero no se movio de su lugar.

"¿que pasa?" pregunto.

"ya esta amaneciendo, ya debes levantarte para la escuela" los dos debiamos hacerlo.

"hoy no quiero ir" susurro y se quedo quieta.

"Bella…" susurre, aunque yo tampoco tenia ganas de moverme de donde estaba.

"no me molestes Jacob, tengo sueño, quiero dormir, me siento muy cansada" sus palabras apenas y eran audibles, me pregunte si estaba enferma.

"¿te sientes bien?" susurre.

"mmm, si, solo estoy cansada, y por un dia que falte no pasara nada" lo mas responsable habria sido objetar pero no era tan responsable o tan estúpido como para insistir. Bese su hombro y me acomode nuevamente. A los pocos minutos estaba profundo.

"Bella..." escuche una voz llamando a mi bonita. No hice caso. Pero entonces una garganta se aclaro cerca. No me movi hasta que senti que Bella se levantaba. Charlie parado a los pies de la cama mirandonos, ahi me termine de despertar, solte a Bella y me aleje un poco de ella.

"lo siento Charlie…" empecé a disculparme mientras me levantaba. –"yo no…"no podia terminar las frases. –"es solo que yo…"

"esta bien Jake…" dijo Charlie sonrojado. –"lamento despertarlos, pero ¿acaso es que los dos no tiene que estar en la escuela a esta hora?" yo agache la mirada

"hoy no quiero ir" respondió Bella sin pensarlo.

"¿Como que no quieres ir?" pregunto Charlie

"no tengo ganas de ir hoy, ya estamos en los finales y no hay mucho para hacer" el no dijo nada. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Charlie suspiro.

"¿quien sera a esta hora?" refunfuño mientras salia del cuarto. Yo me empecé a poner los zapatos, cuando lo pude sentir.

"mierda…" susurre. Por que simplemente no podia desaparecer.

"no te preocupes Jake, no pasa nada. Simplemente nos quedamos dormidos, no estabamos haciendo nada malo, asi que no te preocupes por Char…" negue con la cabeza. Lo ultimo que pasaba por mi cabeza ahora era Charlie.

"no es Charlie" susurre.

"Jacob ¿Que pasa?" no pude responder, en ese momento escuche la voz de Charlie.

"eso no es asunto tuyo. Lárgate de aqui…" sin pensarlo me apresure a salir del cuarto. Me lance por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

"solo quiero saber si esta bien" ese idiota quien se creia para preocuparse por ella. Quise responderle pero en ese momento el grito de Bella nos tomo por sorpresa a todos.

Mi mirada paso del estupido de Cullen a las escaleras, la imagen de Bella rodando por las escaleras me ayudo a que los temblores de mis manos se detuvieran de inmediato. Si Charlie no hubiera estado presente tal vez el hubiera podido correr mas rapido y atraparla, pero habiendo testigos lo unico que pudimos hacer fue apresurarnos a atraparla.

"Bella…" grito Charlie. Aunque no fuimos tan rapidos como pudimos, alcanzamos a atraparla casi a mitad de las escaleras. Aunque ya habia rodado bastante y se habia golpeado fuerte. El era un poco mas rapido que yo y logro ganarme ventaja, el sujeto su cabeza mientras yo apenas podia sostener sus piernas. Los dos no cabiamos bien en las escaleras. Se habia roto la nariz y la cabeza.

"Bella…" la llamo Charlie mientras se acercaba tambien. –"dios mio"

"esta inconsciente" susurro Cullen. El estaba acariciando su rostro, eso me habria hecho enojar mucho si no fuera por la situación.

"¿que demonios esperamos? Hay que llevarla al hospital" me apresure a decir. Los dos nos miramos fusilándonos el uno al otro. En fin el quien tenia la mayor ventaja la tomo haciendome a un lado. Yo corri escaleras abajo para porder darnos prisa.

"vamos en la patrulla" dijo Charlie. Cullen y yo nos miramos fugazmente, sabiamos que el podria llevarla mas rapido pero aun asi asentimos.

"si quieres yo la llevo, puedes irte" le dije y el sonrio sarcasticamente.

"abreme la puerta Black" dijo mordaz. Tragandome mi orgullo y rabia lo hice. Ahora lo importante era Bella. Los dos nos sentamos atrás. El sosteniendo su cabeza y yo sus pies.

"Bella…" le susurraba mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Yo seguia tragándome la bilis, me repulsaba que la tocara, que dejara su asqueroso olor sobre ella.

"dios mio" susurraba Charlie una y otra vez mientras conducia a toda prisa. Cullen saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y telefoneo.

"Carlisle, dime que estas en el hospital por favor" hablo. –" Bella tuvo un accidente y vamos para allá" hizo una pausa. –"si eso creo, pero se golpeo la cabeza"- otra pausa. –"aun esta inconsciente, pero ya estamos cerca" asintió con la cabeza. –"si, espéranos allí por favor" dijo y colgó el teléfono. –"mi padre esta esperándonos en el estacionamiento".

"gracias" susurro Charlie.

Yo no dije nada durante todo el camino, me limite a respirar profundo y acariciar los pies de Bella. Los tenía congelados.

Como lo había dicho al llegar al hospital, en la salida nos esperaban el doctor con una camilla ya lista.

"ponla aquí" le indico el doctor, el obedeció. Ilumino sus ojos con una pequeña linterna pero Bella aun no reaccionaba.

"Bella…" la llamo el doctor. Nada.

"hija" casi le grito Charlie mientras se acercaba a la camilla que ya estaba en movimiento.

"no te preocupes Charlie" lo tranquilizo el doctor. –"ella va a estar bien, se debió golpear fuerte y por eso no reacciona, pero ya lo hará, no te preocupes" las palabras del medico nos tranquilizaron a los dos… a los tres.

Paso menos de media hora cuando el doctor por fin salió, los tres nos acercamos rápidamente.

"¿que pasa papa?" pregunto Cullen. El rostro del doctor estaba calmado, así que respire profundo intentando calmar el ritmo de mi corazón.

**Gracias a las personas que han dejado comentarios positivos del fic. Contrario a lo que piensan algunos, y con algunos me refiero a JUSTI. A mi no me interesa tener 100 comentarios, soy feliz con las pocas personas que siguen la historia… besos y abrazos a todas ellas.**


	15. Feliz

**CAPITULO 15**

**Feliz…**

**Bella's POV**

Todo estaba oscuro, una vez mas pude reconocer el desagradable olor. Seguramente estaba de nuevo en el hospital. No recordaba por que. A penas recordaba a Jacob, Charlie y Edward en la puerta discutiendo.

¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba segura de el olor, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a el. En los últimos meses había pasado mas tiempo en aquel estúpido hospital que en mi propia casa.

"¿Bella…?" ese era Charlie. No puedo decir que era precisamente la voz que esperaba escuchar.

Respire hondo y empecé a abrir mis ojos. Tal y como lo pensé estaba en la misma habitación del hospital que siempre ocupaba, al menos eso creía.

"amor ¿estas bien?" me pregunto angustiado mientras me tomaba la mano. Yo suspire y empecé a buscar por toda la habitación.

"¿Bella?" me llamo y yo voltee a verlo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte.

"rodaste por las escaleras cielo" yo fruncí el seño. No recordaba esa parte.

"me duele…" dije mientras levantaba mi mano para alcanzar mi cabeza.

"no." Dijo Charlie mientras me tomaba la mano. –"te rompiste la cabeza" yo hice un gesto de dolor cuando me toco la mano. "y te lastimaste la mano".

Yo en realidad sentía que me habia roto todo el cuerpo, me dolía hasta respirar.

"voy a llamar al doctor" salió rápidamente de la habitación. Yo cerre los ojos y estaba intentando acompasar la respiración pues el pecho me dolía cada vez que inspiraba.

"Bella…" escuche la voz de Carlisle. Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con que no solo el estaba en la habitación. Lo acompañaban también Edward y Jacob. El corazón se me acelero. No dije nada, simplemente no podía quitar la mirada de ellos dos. La mirada de los dos estaba llena de sufrimiento y tormento, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Carlisle mientras se acercaba.

"bien… supongo" sentía la garganta seca por lo que mi voz no fue muy clara.

"¿te duele algo?" en ese momento mi mirada se centro en Jacob. Negué con la cabeza aunque en realidad si m dolia mucho.

"pero antes me dijiste que…" empezó Charlie.

"ya no, ya no me duele nada" interrumpí rápidamente. Note como Carlisle y Edward se lanzaban una rápida mirada.

"necesito que salgan por favor" demando Carlisle.

"¿esta todo bien?" pregunto Jacob, yo lo mire y le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

"necesito revisarla…" aclaro y espero a que todos salieran. También le di una hipócrita sonrisa de aliento a Edward antes de que saliera. "¿bella?" Me llamo Carlisle cuando estuvimos solos, yo deje la falsa sonrisa.

"me duele" me queje y dos lagrimas se derramaron.

"tranquila cielo…" susurro cariñosamente. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" pregunto mientras levantaba las cobijas.

"Charlie, Jacob" susurre y el comprendió.

"esta bien, te duele aquí" toco un hematoma que había aparecido en mi pierna, pero no me dolió, yo negué con la cabeza. "¿y aquí?" apoyo su mano en mi abdomen y me dolió como un demonio. No pude evitar gritar. Mas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras me quejaba con chillidos que salían de mi garganta y que intentaba apagar con la mano.

"Bella…" era la voz de Edward que llamaba mi nombre mientras se acercaba a mi. Intente dejar de llorar pero me moví y me dolió aun mas el abdomen.

"Edward" susurre su nombre entre el llanto.

"tranquila, no llores por favor" me suplico mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba la mano. No había notado que tenia vendada la mano, el la tomo con mucho cuidado.

"me duele" sentía que me ardía el pecho.

"Carlisle…" le llamo serio. "Dale algo para el dolor por favor" suplico.

"necesito ver" el doctor se acerco nuevamente a mi. –"Edward ayúdame" el se levanto y con solo ver la mente de Carlisle supo inmediatamente lo que debía hacer.

"Bella, apóyate en mi, necesito levantarte un poco para que Carlisle pueda revisarte" yo respire hondo y asentí.

El se acerco a mí, tanto que nuestras narices se podían tocar. Yo puse mis manos en sus hombros y el las suyas delicadamente en mi espalda y cintura. Muy despacio empezó a levantarme. Yo me aferre a su camisa con fuerza, me dolía mucho pero no quería seguir llorando frente a el. Enterré el rostro en su hombro.

Pude sentir las manos de Carlisle subiendo la bata por la parte de mi espalda.

"vamos a tener que sacar unas radiografías" dijo. "puede ser que se hayan roto unas costillas" toco la zona que estaba examinando y su gélido contacto me hizo sobresaltarme. Edward pensó que me había dolido algo.

"esta bien, todo esta bien" me consoló mientras besaba mi cabeza que aun estaba enterrada en su hombro.

"muy bien Edward, recuéstala con cuidado" el aludido muy lentamente se inclino hacia adelante hasta que me dejo totalmente recostada, antes de enderezarse por completo beso la punta de mi nariz y mi frente. Yo le sonreí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Carlisle mientras anotaba algo.

"la verdad.." medite. "creo que haberme levantado puso la costilla en su lugar" ya no me dolía tanto. "duele menos" los dos sonrieron.

"te daré algunos analgésicos, pero primero debemos tomar las radiografías" yo asentí.

"Carlisle…" le llame antes de que saliera. "le puedes decir a Charlie y a … Jacob que todo esta bien por favor, no quiero que se preocupen" el me sonrió amablemente.

"claro que si, iré a preparar todo para tomarte las radiografías" salió rápidamente.

Yo cerré los ojos y sentí la mano de Edward corriendo un mechón suelto de mi cabello.

"lo siento" se disculpo cuando abri los ojos, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" le pregunte. El agacho la mirada.

"no… no debí aparecerme en tu casa así, esto es mi culpa"

"esto no es tu culpa Edward" me enojaba que dijera cosas estúpidas como esas.

"yo no debí…"

"ya no sigas" le interrumpí enojada. "simplemente no sigas ¿quieres?" Voltee a mirar hacia la otra pared el se levanto y camino hacia la ventana.

"Bella…" ahora era jake el que me llamaba mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Jacob…" susurre su nombre, el camino rápidamente hacia mi y tomo mi mano, al igual que Edward la tomo con cuidado.

Note la mirada llena de odio que se lanzaron los dos. Suspire frustrada, aunque había logrado que hicieran un tratado de paz, sabia que jamás lograría hacer que ese odio desapareciera.

"¿Cómo estas?" pregunto claramente angustiado.

"no te preocupes jake, yo estoy bien" apreté la mano que me tenia sujeta pero me dolió un poco, respire hondo.

"estaba tan preocupado" susurro mientras se llevaba mi mano a los labios. En ese momento Edward se aclaro la garganta. Cuando le volteamos a ver el tenia la mirada en el suelo.

"yo… yo voy a salir un momento" dijo y salió rápidamente sin si quiera mirarnos una vez. Yo aun estaba mirando la puerta cuando sentí la mano de Jacob en mi mejilla.

"¿estas bien?" yo quite la mirada de la puerta.

"si, si estoy bien" cerré los ojos mientras el me acariciaba el rostro. "no te preocupes por mi"

"dos en un mes" dijo de repente. Yo lo mire sin comprenderle. –"dos caídas por la escalera en un mes" me explico. Yo reí y agache la mirada. Me sentía culpable por haberle mentido pero al parecer esta caída había ayudado a que la mentira fuera mas creíble. "es por su bien" pensé una y otra vez.

"soy una estúpida" concluí y el sonrió.

"no eres estúpida" me dijo con dulzura. –"pero voy a necesitar que tengas mas cuidado bonita" me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando me llamo asi. –"no se que seria de mi si algo malo te sucediera" volvió a besar mi mano y yo sin pensarlo la quite rápidamente. El se quedo mirándome sin decir nada.

"perdón…" le susurre. –"me dolió la mano" mentí.

"perdóname Bella, que idiota" se lamento. Yo parpadee pues tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no quería que pensara que en verdad me había lastimado.

"no, no te preocupes" apoye mi mano sobre la suya.

"ya todo esta listo" tras de el.

"¿estas bien hija?" pregunto mi padre mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

"si papa, estoy bien"

"vamos a pasarte a otra sala para hacerte los exámenes" me explico Carlisle mientras una enfermera traía una silla de ruedas. "déjame quitarte esto" Jacob se corrió para que el pudiera pasar. Los tres se quedaron a los pies de la cama observando. Charlie en la mitad de los dos.

Carlisle empezó a retirar el tubo que había debajo de mi nariz, cosa que agradecí, ya podía respirar mejor.

"gracias"

"déjame ayudarte" me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y la espalda para ayudarme a poner de pie.

Note que Edward y Jacob se intentaron acercar pero Charlie no se los permitió.

"preferiría ir caminando" le dije a la enfermera cuando me acerco la silla. Como siempre yo intentando ser heroica.

"no creo que debas" dijo Edward.

"tiene razón" me aclaro Carlisle. "aun estas algo débil, siéntate por favor" me senté de mala gana pero con cuidado.

"ustedes esperen aquí" ordeno Carlisle mientras empezaba a sacarme de la habitación. "los tres" aclaro mirando a Edward. El levanto las manos en un gesto de inocencia y se sentó en la cama. Jacob camino hacia la ventana y Charlie se quedo allí a los pies de la cama.

Los exámenes no habían tomado más de media hora. Cuando Carlisle me llevo de nuevo a la habitación los tres aun estaban como había recordado que los había dejado.

"Bella… ¿Qué paso Carlisle? ¿Esta todo bien?" Quiso saber Charlie mientras entrabamos. Carlisle me ayudo amablemente a acomodarme en la cama.

"todo esta bien, no hay por que preocuparse" respondió alegre Carlisle. Mi padre, Edward y Jacob parecieron relajarse, los tres casi al mismo tiempo dejaron caer los hombros. Por alguna razón esto me causo risa.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Charlie pues me había dolido un poco el costado cuando me reí.

"si" respondí de inmediato. "pero tengo algo de sueño. Los analgésicos que me había dado Carlisle estaban haciendo efecto, sentía los parpados pesados.

"mejor salimos, para que puedas descansar" inmediatamente mire a Edward y Jacob, no quería que se fueran, pero que iba a hacer. Cerré los ojos y asentí.

"estaré afuera si necesitas algo…" era la voz de Edward que susurraba. Abrí los ojos y lo vi de pie en la puerta junto a Jacob. –"no me iré a ningún lado" yo le sonreí un poco.

"yo tampoco iré a ningún lado" susurro Jacob, cuando lo mire, su mirada que estaba clavada en mi, cayo hasta el suelo. Los dos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y no pude contar hasta cien cuando perdí la conciencia.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la parte baja de la espalda, intente acomodarme pero cuando me moví y abrí los ojos me di cuenta que ya estaba muy oscuro. Era increíble que hubiera podido dormir tanto, no debía ser mucho mas de medio día cuando me dormí.

"¿Bella?" reconocí la voz del ángel. Ahora que me fijaba bien, en el fondo de la habitación, en la silla, veía claramente su figura.

"Bella…" esa era la voz de Jacob, pero no pude ver su sombra hasta que vi que se levantaba del suelo.

Yo no respondí nada, no podía creer que los dos estuvieran allí, guardando mis sueños. En ese momento se encendió la luz, parpadee hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a ella.

"lo siento" se disculpo Edward quien había encendido la luz.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte confundida.

"2am" respondió Jacob.

"wow… no puedo creer que durmiera todo el dia" la espalda me estaba matando.

"debió ser la medicación que te dio Carlisle" comento Edward.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Jake.

"bien, pero…" sentía algo que me estaba molestando en la espalda. "mi espalda…" le dije mientras empezaba a incorporarme.

"déjame…" los dos me ayudaron a sentarme.

"esto me molesta" dije mientras intentaba acomodar por encima de la bata la venda que Carlisle me había puesto sobre las costillas lastimadas.

"el doctor dijo que aunque tus costillas no estaban rotas, debías usar eso para evitar que se lastimaran mas" me aclaro Jacob, pero yo quería quitarme esa cosa.

"quiero quitármela" me queje

"bella, no creo que debas" me dijo Edward.

"solo un rato… de verdad me esta lastimando" a los dos les puse mi cara de suplica. Con un suspiro que dieron al miso tiempo accedieron.

"con cuidado" inquirió Edward.

Yo corrí mi cuerpo hacia adelante e intente desatar un poco la bata para poderme quitar esa cosa. Pero mis manos apenas fueron suficientemente largas para desatarla. No lograba alcanzar el final de la venda.

"espera" las manos de Edward atraparon las mias. Me hizo quitarlas de mi espalda. "no puedes sola" su mano fría recorrió el borde dela venda, me estremecí. "¿puedes correrte un poco hacia adelante por favor?" yo me corri mas, pero el movimiento hizo que la costilla que me había dolido tanto cuando desperté me lastimaba

"ay…" exclame mientras me aferraba a las cobijas.

"la lastimaste idiota" lo acuso Jacob mientras me tomaba las manos.

"no" le dije de inmediato – "no fue Edward…" levante la vista y los dos se estaban fulminando. "Por favor quieres terminar de quitarme esa cosa, me esta matando". Se dedicaron una ultima mirada de odio antes de volver al trabajo.

"tal vez debamos llamar un doctor" me dijo Edward. Se sentía mal por el comentario de Jacob.

"Edward… sea quien sea el que lo haga me dolerá igual, asi que por favor date prisa, no aguanto esta cosa." escuche un suspiro.

"sujétate de mi" me dijo Jacob y yo puse mis manos en su pecho aferrando su camiseta, el me tomo los brazos cuidadosamente. "bien ahora córrete" yo me moví y me dolió, empuñe con fuerza su camisa mientras cerraba los ojos. –"tranquila" me susurro, yo apoye la cabeza en su pecho con mis manos aun sujetando con fuerza, sentí un beso suyo en mi frente.

"demonios" escuche a Edward.

"¿Qué pasa? Date prisa" le dijo Jacob.

"la venda da la vuelta varias veces alrededor de Bella"

"déjame yo lo hago…" le dije mientras soltaba a Jacob. Cuando me enderece la costilla volvió a molestarme. –"auch…" me queje.

"detente…" me dijo Jacob. – "yo la sostengo y tu le quitas esa cosa rápidamente" Edward asintió. –"sujeta mi hombro" le hice caso. El acomodo sus manos en mi espalda y hombro respectivamente. Me enderezo y yo apreté mi mano derecha en su hombro y la derecha en la cobija. Respire hondo y utilice mi mano derecha para sostener la bata en mi pecho.

Mientras Edward metía las manos debajo de la bata intentando quitar la venda lo más rápido posible, yo me estremecía con cada contacto. Mantuve la mirada fija en mi mano que estaba en el hombro de Jacob.

Finalmente mi cuerpo se relajo cuando deje de sentir la incomoda venda. Edward ato rápidamente la bata en mi espalda. Y Jacob muy lentamente me recostó.

"muchas gracias" susurre mientras me acomodaba, ahora ya podía respirar mejor y no dolia tanto la espalda.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Edward.

"muy bien" conteste para los dos, sonriéndoles amablemente.

"debes descansar Bella… intenta dormir" yo puse mala cara.

"pero ya no tengo sueño, ya dormí todo el día" les escuche suspirar a los dos.

"¿necesitas algo?" me pregunto Jake con dulzura.

"De hecho… tengo un poquito de hambre" el me sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla. –"ya vuelvo, te traeré algo para que comas" me susurro.

"yo, yo voy contigo" dijo Edward mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación.

"oigan…" llame su atención. –"podemos pedirle a la enfermera que traiga algo" ellos se miraron de una manera extraña.

"esta bien" Edward se apresuro a tomar el teléfono, Jacob suspiro. La enfermera llego unos minutos después con una bandeja. Jacob se apresuro en tomarla.

"¿esta todo bien?" Me pregunto dándoles una mirada rápida a mis acompañantes.

"si, todo esta bien" respondí.

"ok, si necesitas algo me llaman" señalo con la cabeza el teléfono antes de salir.

"come" Jacob me acerco la bandeja, tomo la cuchara la lleno con sopa y me la ofreció no sin antes comprobar la temperatura.

"gracias" le susurre después de tragar la sopa. El iba a ofrecerme otra, pero yo tome su mano. –"esta bien Jake, yo… yo puedo sola" el me entrego la cuchara, note que tanto Edward como Jacob estaban de pie mirándome. Yo me acomode en la mitad de la cama. –"siéntense" Les dije, ellos rápidamente tomaron asiento cada uno al lado mío.

Y allí estábamos los tres, en completo silencio, los tres mirando hacia la pared del frente.

"come" me recordó Edward. Yo tome la cuchara y empecé a comer. La mano me dolía un poco pero no tanto para quejarme. Termine la sopa de fideos rápidamente.

Recordé que Jacob no era un vampiro. Había estado todo el día allí en el hospital y no sabia si ya había comido algo. Tome una galleta.

"¿quieres?" se la ofrecí. Aunque no parecía muy apetitosa en sonrió y mordió la galleta.

"gracias…" susurro. Yole sonreí de vuelta. –"te ofrecería algo…" le susurre a Edward. –"pero pues… ya sabes" el sonrió divertido. –"Jake… come otra galleta" el me miro pero no tomo nada. Yo suspire y la tome yo misma. –"come" le ordene, el la tomo y empezó a comérsela.

"si tienes hambre deberías ir a comprar algo" le dijo Edward mordazmente.

"por que no te metes en tus asuntos" le respondió alzando la voz.

"hey" les grite. –"no empiecen" ya se habían tardado en empezar a discutir. Aunque fuera egoísta de mi parte en ese momento me encontraba feliz. A pesar del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos yo era feliz. Acompañada de las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, ninguno haciéndose daño, yo era feliz, realmente feliz.

**Hola chicas perdón por la demora, he tenido problemas técnicos, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto y también espero que les guste… dejen sus reviews…XD**


	16. Sobreproteccion

**CAPITULO 16**

**Sobreprotección…**

Después de ese último altercado esa noche, los dos se portaron muy bien, no se escucharon mas comentarios ácidos, aunque de vez en cuando los veía lanzarse miradas envenenadas. Estuvimos hablando durante el resto de la noche, nunca los tres claro esta. Siempre era yo la que tenia que lanzar preguntas…una a Jacob, una a Edward.

No quería entrar en terrenos peligrosos así que me dedique a preguntar por cosas estúpidas del instituto. Los dos parecían felices de complacerme respondiendo mis preguntas tontas y sin sentido.

"buenos días" saludo amablemente Carlisle muy temprano. El reloj en la pared señalaba las 6 am.

"buenos días" respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana cielo?" ya Edward y Jacob se habían levantado de la cama. El se acerco sonriendo.

"bien" le respondí.

"¿te duele algo?" yo negué. –"¿puedo revisarte?" yo asentí rápidamente. El levanto las cobijas. La mirada fugaz entre Carlisle y Edward me dio a entender que los hematomas en mis piernas no tenían nada que ver con la caída. –"¿Cómo van las costillas?" yo levante los hombros.

"ya no me duele, pero tuve que quitarme las vendas, me molestaban" Carlisle frunció el ceño.

"entiendo, pero me temo que voy a tener que ponértelas de nuevo" yo puse mala cara.

"no creo que esas costillas vayan a salirse de su lugar" la brillante sonrisa de Alice ilumino toda la habitación. Traía en sus manos un enorme globo transparente y en su interior había un oso de felpa. Detrás suyo entro Esme su sonrisa me hizo recordar a mi madre. Jasper y Emmet fueron los siguientes, este ultimo traía en sus brazos un enorme ramo de flores. Era realmente hermoso.

"¿Cómo estas cielo?" pregunto Esme mientras se acercaba para abrazarme. Yo me cubrí con la cobija rápidamente.

"bien, muchas gracias" Alice fue la siguiente en venir a abrazarme. –"no debieron molestarse, muchas gracias"

"que torpe eres Bella… " dijo Emmet divertido mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Yo me rei pero note que Edward y Jacob gruñían un poco.

"me alegra que estes bien" aunque jasper no me abrazo, sujeto mi mano con suavidad y me sonrió dulcemente. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

"gracias" le susurre. Me avergonzaba un poco que todos hubieran ido a visitarme… bueno casi todos. Mire hacia la puerta esperando por alguna razón que no comprendía que ella entrara en cualquier momento.

"Rosalie tenia algunas diligencias que hacer" me aseguro Alice sonriendo. Yo sabía que era mentira.

"si claro… "repuse irónicamente. No entendía por que me dolía su odio.

En ese momento note que Jacob estaba aprisionado en el rincón del cuarto. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia el suelo. Me sentí mal, pero no podía pedirle que saliera, eso me haría sentir peor.

"deberías salir un momento Black…" le dijo Edward como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento.

"Jacob me miro con tristeza…" yo estire mi mano hacia el. Los Cullen le abrieron paso amablemente. El pasó tímidamente y tomo mi mano.

"ve a comer algo Jake… yo voy a estar bien" le susurre el se llevo mi mano hasta sus labios.

"estaré afuera si necesitas algo, yo no me voy a ninguna parte" miro a Edward fugazmente cuando dijo eso.

"esta bien" sabía que no se iría por más que se lo pidiera, y además yo no quería que se fuera.

"¿Cómo esta Bella, cariño?" pregunto Esme después que salió Jacob. Carlisle suspiro.

"bien… en general. Pero los hematomas siguen apareciendo por doquier, gracias a Dios el golpe no produjo mayores daños" se acerco y nuevamente levanto la cobija, yo me había sentado ya. Note la cara de horror de todos cuando mis piernas quedaron al descubierto.

"vaya…" susurro Alice.

Carlisle empezó a tocar las zonas moradas.

"te duele" yo negué con la cabeza, ninguno de esos hematomas me dolía ni un poco.

"que bueno" susurro Esme quien estaba aferrada a la mano de Edward.

"¿Cuándo me puedo ir?" pregunte mientras me cubría de nuevo Carlisle. El sonrió. –"ya me siento mucho mejor, no me duele nada"

"hoy mismo te puedes ir a tu casa" respondió sonriendo, yo sonreí .

"pero debes tener mucho cuidado Bella… dos caídas en un mes ya son suficientes" yo lo mire con los ojos muy abierto. –"Charlie me ha preguntado anoche si era verdad que habías caído por las escaleras anteriormente" yo me mordí el labio inferior.

"yo….yo tuve que … pues les dije eso por que anoche… ellos…"

"no te preocupes. Te cubrí, aunque seria bueno que la próxima ves me avisaras2me guiño un ojo, yo respire profundo.

"gracias, y lo siento. Se que no debes disfrutar hacer esas cosas pero, Charlie se dio cuenta de los hematomas en mi espalda y yo no supe que mas decirle… lo siento"

"tranquila, eso es lo de menos" Gracias a Dios el era un hombre inteligente, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera tenido que decirles a Charlie y a Jacob si el no me hubiera cubierto la espalda.

Ya Carlisle le había avisado a Charlie que me daría de alta ese mismo día, el llego a las 7 de la mañana con ropa para poderme cambiar, nuevamente rechace la oferta de baño en el hospital, prefería llegar rápido a la casa a cambiarme.

"hola Bella…" me saludo amablemente Seth cuando mi padre me arrastraba fuera del hospital en la silla de ruedas. Me sorprendí de ver a gran parte de la manada allí. Aunque sabia que no iban a verme a mi precisamente.

"hola… ¿que hacen aquí?"Quise saber.

"Jacob nos conto que los Cullen estaban aquí y no podíamos dejarlo solo" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"hey Billy… gracias por venir" decía Charlie mientras iba a saludarlos. Jacob estaba en la sala de espera con los demás. Tenia las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y miraba hacia el suelo, se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia mi cuando me vio.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto mientras se agachaba al lado de la silla. Yo acaricie su mejilla y le sonreí. No me gustaba que se preocupara por mí.

"estoy perfectamente Jake, no te angusties" el me sonrió y beso mi mano que aun estaba vendada.

"¿quieres que te acompañemos a la casa?" pregunto Alice mientras llegaba a nosotros, Jacob la fulmino con la mirada y se levanto.

"nosotros nos haremos cargo" respondió furioso. Alice no dejaba de sonreír, en ese momento Jasper y Emmet se unieron a nosotros, a diferencia de Alice, sus miradas eran amenazantes.

No tardaron mucho Paul y Embry en ponerse al lado de Jacob. Mi corazón se agito fuertemente en mi pecho.

"creo que eso lo debe decidir Bella… perro" le amenazo Emmet con rabia.

"imbécil…" le susurro Paul mientras se acercaba. Yo me levante rápidamente y me puse entre ellos dos.

"deténganse" les grite mientras me interponía, pero levantarme tan de prisa solo hizo que me mareara, las manos de Jacob y Emmet me sujetaron. El mareo se paso rápidamente y yo me solté de los dos de un jalón. –"bebes" susurre mientras me alejaba.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Charlie mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. –"pregunte que pasa" se veía enojado. Y no era el único.

"nada" respondí realmente molesta. –"vámonos ya" el me miro extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto Edward. Esme y Carlisle venían con el. Yo voltee a mirar a la pared.

"_**nada, simplemente estábamos decidiendo quien va a acompañar a Bella a su casa" Alice hablaba sonriendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo suspire frustrada.**_

"yo no necesito niñeras para que me lleven a la casa" casi grite. –"Carlisle ¿ya me puedo ir?" le pregunte intentando calmarme.

"¿estas bien?" me respondió el. Yo había estado mirando hacia la pared, en ese momento me di la vuelta para darle una sonrisa amable.

"estoy bien…" suspire e hice un paneo rápido, en ese momento todos estaban alrededor mío. En ese momento la ira desapareció, todas las personas que yo as quería estaban allí conmigo y no estaban intentando matarse los unos con los otros.

"no te enojes por favor" me pidió Alice mientras se acercaba a tomar mi mano. Yo los mire a todos, el único que parecía no entender lo que pasaba era Charlie. –"vamos Bella, no te enojes. No ha pasado nada" me repitió sonriendo, yo suspire.

"nos portaremos bien" la voz de Jacob era apenas un susurro, cuando lo mire sus ojos viajaban de los míos al suelo. Yo suspire.

"¿ya nos podemos ir?" pregunte de nuevo pero mas calmada.

Después de que Carlisle nos diera el consentimiento para salir, Charlie y yo salimos solos en la patrulla. Alice había decidido que ella nos llevaría los regalos después, por que según ella se iban a echar a perder en la pequeña patrulla. Sabía que era una excusa para ir a la casa. Me despedí con la mano de todos cuando el carro pasó por su lado. Me gusto mucho verlos así, todos juntos sin peleas.

Por recomendación de Carlisle, después de darme un baño, Charlie prácticamente me obligo a tenderme en la cama. Me sentía cansada, pero aun mas que eso estaba aburrida. Por mas que quise no pude conciliar el sueño. Estaba a punto de dar un grito de desesperación cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"adelante" dije con la voz algo ronca. En ese momento la pequeña cabecita de Alice se asomo sonriente como siempre. Detrás de ella, nuevamente se desplego su carnaval. Todos menos Carlisle… me sorprendí a ver a Rosalíe entrando a mi habitación.

Traían el globo y el enorme ramo de flores. Rosalie se recostó contra la pared de la entrada, parecía avergonzada.

"¿Cómo sigues?" Pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama. De repente mi habitación parecía demasiado pequeña.

"estoy bien" le dije mientras le sonreía, su rostro se veía increíblemente hermoso cuando sonreía.

"lamento no haber ido al hospital…" susurro Rosalie sacándome de mi trance. La voltee a ver y ella sonreía amablemente.

"no, no te preocupes" le sonreí también. –"gracias por venir" de verdad me sorprendía pero me alegraba.

En ese momento alguien golpeo. Charlie entro despacio.

"eh… cielo" estaba rojo. –"me han llamado de la comisaria, ahí un problema con el papeleo y tengo que ir" note como miraba de mala manera Edward.

"no te preocupes Charlie" le dijo Esme amablemente –"yo me puedo quedar con ella" ofreció lanzándole una mirada rápida a sus hijos. –"mis hijos tiene cosas pendientes, peor yo me puedo quedar con ella hasta que tu llegues" ni siquiera Charlie era capaz de ser duro ante la expresión de Esme. De inmediato le sonrió amablemente.

"no quiero molestarte Esme" empezó, ella lo detuvo antes que continuara.

"no, no es ninguna molestia… Bella es cono una hija para mi Charlie y me encantaría quedarme aquí cuidándola" me sonrió ampliamente.

Charlie escruto con la mirada a todos, especialmente a Edward y después de uno segundos suspiro.

"esta bien" se acerco a mí y me beso en la frente. –"tratare de regresar lo mas pronto posible"

"no te angusties Charlie" agrego Alice. –"nosotros la cuidaremos bien" le dio una mirada rápida a Esme… -"bueno nosotros no, Esme y yo, mis hermanos tienen cosas que hacer" Charlie pareció relajarse, y ahí entendí por que le habían dicho eso.

"si papá, ve yo voy a estar bien"

"muchas gracias" salió rápidamente.

"¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Edward cuando escuchamos la patrulla salir. Yo negué.

"¿tienen cosas que hacer?" les pregunte. Edward y Alice sonrieron.

"sabemos que Charlie esta mas cómodo… sin mi presencia" respondió Edward serio pero amable.

"tu ignóralo…" resople enojada, sabia que la apatía de Charlie hacia Edward era evidente pero ahora sabia que lo lastimaba eso.

"y tu no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo. Después de todo lo merezco" quise decir algo pero Alice interrumpió.

"espero que Charlie se demore…" se sentó a mi lado. –"tenemos que aprovecharte en la tarde por que en la noche cambia el horario" yo la mire sin comprender.

"¿horario?" note que Edward ponía mala cara.

"No queremos molestarte, así que hicimos un arreglo con los perros…" le lance una mirada de desaprobación a Emmet. –"perdón…" se disculpo de inmediato –"con la manada" dijo en tono divertido. Yo voltee a mirar a Alice.

"¿un arreglo?"

"arreglamos horarios para venir a visitarte y a cuidarte" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"¿para cuidarme?" pregunte cruzando los brazos.

"no te puedes quedar sola cielo" me respondió Esme.

"yo no necesito que me cuiden" repuse. –"además ¿de verdad es tan duro estar juntos en el mismo sitio con ellos?" de verdad me parecía ridículo.

"¿tu que crees?" resoplo Rosalie, yo puse los ojos en blanco pero no dije nada. No iba discutir con ella.

" en todo caso, creo que están exagerando. Después de todo, cuando tiempo piensan que me tengo que quedar aquí"

"Carlisle dijo que tenias que estar aquí el resto de la semana" yo abri los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Qué?" yo no podía estar en la casa toda una semana, hasta ahora era martes. Tenia muchas cosas pendientes. –"yo no puedo estar aquí toda la semana, tengo trabajos que entregar." Edward se levanto y se sentó al otro lado dela cama.

"no te preocupes por la escuela Bella" susurro.

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe?" Pregunte. –"tu sabes que no voy muy bien en la escuela y son las dos ultimas semanas antes de la graduación… demonios" me queje –"creo que después de todo no me voy a graduar" el sonrió.

"claro que te vas a graduar Bella…" repuso Emmet feliz de repente. –"ya todo esta arreglado" su carcajada me asusto un poco.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Edward gruño.

"no te preocupes, tu solo concéntrate en descansar para que te mejores" sabia que o debía preguntar mas. Además lo único que necesitaba era tener el maldito cartón. Ya pagaría cuando me muriera por haber hecho todo ilegalmente, ni siquiera ese era un logro que podría llevar con orgullo.

El resto de la tarde nos quedamos simplemente hablando. Agradecía mucho que hubiera llegado a sacarme de la soledad y el aburrimiento. Rosalie me había llevado un pequeño postre de fresas. Me sorprendió de verdad tanta amabilidad de su parte.

"creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" susurro Edward, su rostro estaba serio y creo que algo enojado. Quise pedirles que se quedaran un rato más pero no lo dije.

"¿tu te quedaras Esme?" pregunte esperanzada, no me quería quedar sola. Ella miro el suelo.

"no creo… supongo que Charlie lo entenderá cuando llegue" yo no entendí eso pero no insisti.

"esta bien, gracias por venir" todos se acercaron para abrazarme, todos excepto Rosalie, quien se limito a sonreírme amablemente. Incluso Jasper me dio un abrazo aunque rápido, lo aprecie de verdad.

"mañana vendremos en la mañana" me aseguro Edward mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

"mejor nos vamos ya" le apresuro Jasper. Yo me despedí de todos y me quede enfurruñada en la cama. No quería estar sola. Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando alguien golpeo en la puerta. Yo me puse un poco nerviosa. No respondí. La puerta empezó a abrirse y vi los hermosos ojitos de Jacob asomándose. Solté todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

"hola mi bonita" saludo mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta. Mi corazón todavía estaba agitado. El percato mi angustia y entro rápidamente. –"lo siento… no quise asustarte" se sentó a mi lado y sujeto mis manos. Sabía que estaba temblando.–"dios soy un idiota…" susurro.

"no, no digas eso" apreté sus manos. El sonrió y las levanto para poderlas besar. Yo con solo verlo había perdido todo el miedo.

"te traje algo" sonrió pícaramente y puso una mano en su espalda. Cuando la saco salió una hermosa rosa. La olfateo antes de entregármela. –"no es tan bonita como…" señalo el enorme ramo de flores a mi lado. Yo la tome y la olfatee también, olía un poco a el.

"es perfecta… gracias" el sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

"ya llego mi turno de cuidarte" agrego suspicazmente mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado esos comentarios tan bonitos; espero que les guste el capitulo…dejen sus reviews por favor… **


	17. Sorpresa

**CAPITULO 17**

**Sorpresa…**

**Bella's POV**

La tarea de cuidado por parte de Edward y Jacob se mantuvo sin interrupciones toda la semana. Sin que Charlie se diera cuenta cada uno se encargo de vigilar mis sueños. Una noche Jacob, otra noche Edward. Sabia que no era justo pero me sentía en mi pequeño cielo.

Edward se había encargado muy amablemente de responder en la escuela por mis trabajos de esa semana. Carlisle pasaba un rato cada tarde a revisarme, aparentemente no solo los efectos de la caída si no también de la enfermedad estaban bajo control. Las costillas lastimadas me molestaban un poco pero no era nada de que preocuparse, Carlisle insistió en que la venda ayudaría a que mejorara. De mala gana tuve que aceptar usarla. En las noches Jacob y Edward me ayudaban a acomodarla.

Mi nariz no volvió a sangrar, las punzadas en la cabeza se habían desvanecido hasta convertirse en un simple dolor común y corriente. Esa única noche Edward estuvo en seguida frente a mi con unas píldoras para el dolor.

Aunque sabia que los cuidados de Jacob y Edward eran excesivos, no me sirvió de nada discutir con ellos. Habían programado muy bien el horario, nunca se encontraban, aunque tampoco llegaban a acostumbrarse de sus respectivos olores. Siempre se quejaban de la supuesta peste que dejaba mi anterior guardia.

El lunes de la última semana que tenia en el instituto me levante muy temprano feliz de que mi innecesaria convalecencia hubiera terminado.

Yo me había negado a el ofrecimiento de Edward de ser mi chofer durante esa semana, aun así el volvo estuvo como recordaba que hacia, esperándome y escoltándome a la escuela.

En la escuela todos mis amigos me esperaban alegres. Ellos habían ido a visitarme en una ocasión. Mike como siempre fusilaba a Edward con la mirada. Edward simplemente se limito a ignorarlo y caminar conmigo hasta el salón. Los maestros eran muy amables. Parece que alguien había exagerado la intensidad del accidente.

Todos parecían muy felices por ser este el último día de clase, se notaba una suma calma en el ambiente; aunque yo era consiente que si había logrado graduarme había sido gracias a los Cullen, de igual manera sentía un peso menos en los hombros. Por lo menos había conseguido terminar esto.

Al parecer el estúpido horario permanecía en pie, al salir de la escuela, Jacob estaba esperándome. Escuche un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Edward.

"hola Jake…" salude amable pero curiosa, me alegraba mucho verlo, esta semana estuve mucho tiempo en casa de los cullen, pues Carlisle me estaba tomando unos exámenes, así que no nos habíamos visto tan seguido, claro que me había llamado cada noche para desearme felices sueños y asegurarse que estuviera bien. Aun así el solo verlo me acelero el corazón –"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte igualmente amable. El se acerco y me abrazo.

"vine por ti" dijo sonriendo cuando me soltó. Yo lo mire sin comprender. –"Charlie me pidió que viniera por ti, para que fueras directo a la casa" explico sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿paso algo? Pregunte.

"no, no te preocupes, es solo que tiene algo que decirte y no quería que fueras a otro lado antes de ir a casa" miro a Edward. Yo no entendía.

"Bella…" susurro Edward a mis espaldas. Yo voltee a verlo. –"no tienes que ir si no quieres" dijo mirándome a mi, pero lanzándole una mirada muy rápida a Jacob. Ahora el gruñido provenía del pecho de Jacob.

"No, esta bien" dije para calmarlo. –"no te preocupes Edward, por favor discúlpame con Carlisle y Esme, diles que los veré mañana" Edward tenia el ceño fruncido. Yo me acerque y me puse de puntitas para besar su mejilla rápidamente. "te veo mañana" hice lo mismo con Alice y camine hacia mi auto vamos" le apremie.

"chicos, nos vemos mañana" me despedí, veía en el rostro de los tres, en especial en el de Edward un gran descontento. Pero quería saber a que venia este rollo de Charlie y no creía que se molestaran, después de todo había pasado estas ultimas tardes en su casa.

"estúpido…" susurro Jacob cuando cerré la puerta. Yo lo mire… el se encogió de hombros. –"lo siento" se disculpo.

Después de unos minutos Jacob estaba completamente relajado, de hecho tenia una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía que sus mejillas fueran a romperse.

"¿Por qué estas tan feliz?" no recordaba cuanto me gustaba verlo así. El encogió los hombros nuevamente.

"no lo se…" dijo sin dejar de sonreírme en ningún momento. También había olvidado lo contagioso que puede ser el estado de ánimo de Jake. Sin darme cuenta empecé a sonreír también.

La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba estacionada fuera de la casa. Jacob estuvo casi tan veloz como Edward y me abrió la puerta. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme

"gracias" susurre mientras el cerraba la puerta. Me paso el brazo por los hombros mientras caminamos hacia la casa.

"¿tu sabes algo de esto?"le pregunte mientras caminábamos a la casa, el negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿papa?" pregunte mientras entraba.

"en la cocina Bella… ven rápido" yo mire rápidamente a Jacob pero el solo me miro y me sonrió.

Yo camine rápido hacia la cocina, con Jacob sujetando mi mano. Me quede congelada en la puerta, debía estar alucinando. Charlie estaba sentado en una de las sillas de el pequeño comedor y … mi madre estaba apoyada contra el mesón. Inconscientemente estaba apretando la mano de Jacob con mucha fuerza. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar, ella sonreía hermosa como siempre. Su cabello estaba un poco mas largo de lo que recordaba. Pero era ella, era mi madre…

"oh por dios" grite mientras soltaba la mano de Jacob y me lanzaba a los brazos de mi mama.

Ella me abrazo tan fuerte como yo a ella… aunque tal vez no…

"hey bella… no puedo respirar bien" me dijo mi madre delicadamente. Yo la solte y ella sujetó mis manos.

"lo siento" me disculpe, llevaba tanto tiempo abrazando a personas que no podría hacerles daño ni por asomo. Me había acostumbrado a que mis abrazos fueran algo exagerados.

"no importa cielo" ella volvió a abrazarme, esta vez no lo hice con tanta fuerza aunque quisiera. No podía creer que mi madre estuviera allí conmigo.

"¿tu que haces aquí?" pregunte cuando pude hablar bien, -"es decir, me habías dicho que llegarías el domingo para la graduación. ¿y Phil?" ella sonrió y me abrazo. Empezó a remolcarme a la sala, nos sentamos y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Phil tuvo que quedarse, pero te manda saludos. Yo estoy aquí gracias a Jacob" yo levante la cabeza sin entender. –"el me llamo y hablo conmigo para que viniera, el me compro los tiquetes para hoy" yo voltee a ver a Jacob, el me sonreía aun mas ampliamente. Tuve que parpadear rápido para secar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos. No podía creer que Jacob hubiera hecho eso por mí.

"gracias" le susurre, el se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano derecha, pues la izquierda estaba entre las manos de mi madre. –"¿Hasta cuando te vas a quedar?" pregunte con la voz un poco rota.

"hasta el martes" el corazón me dio un vuelco de felicidad, no podía creer que iba a tener a mi madre seis días conmigo y todo gracias a mi Jake, apreté su mano y el me devolvió el apretón.

Charlie parecía más que feliz de que Reneé se quedara en casa esos días. Cuando fuimos a la cocina note que Charlie había quitado las fotos de su boda que aun guardaba. No dije nada, sabia que le avergonzaría que mi madre las viera.

Por más que ella insistió Charlie no permitió que mi madre cocinara, nos invito a Jacob a mi madre y a mí al restaurante que tanto le gustaba. Jacob llamo a Billy para pedirle permiso y el estuvo mas que encantado en decirle que si.

Durante toda la cena, mi madre nos estuvo contando sus locuras, ni por un momento dejo de hablar, Jacob, Charlie y yo simplemente sonreíamos mientras comíamos, nunca hubo oportunidad de decir nada.

Ya era un poco tarde cuando termino la cena, por lo que Charlie se ofreció a que lo lleváramos a su casa.

"dile a Billy que vendremos después a visitarlo" le dijo mi padre a Jacob cuando llegamos a su casa, las luces estaban totalmente apagadas. Seguramente ya estaba dormido.

"sin problema" respondió el alegre. –"Renne me alegra mucho verte nuevamente" se despidió cuando bajo del auto.

"igualmente hijo, muchas gracias por todo" ella acaricio su mejilla y el metió la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"adiós Bells…" se despidió sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que se había ido sin darme beso a mi. Suspire al darme cuenta que actuaba como una tonta.

"hmm… papa voy a despedirme de Jacob" Le dije mientras salía de la patrulla. Jacob ya estaba en el porche de su casa. –"hey…" le dije cuando lo alcance, el se volteo, tenia una sonrisa aun mas ancha que en la tarde. Se quedo mirándome sin dejar de sonreír pero no dijo nada. Me estremecí cuando puso detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello.

"gracias…" le susurre y el levanto la mano esta vez para acariciar mi mejilla. –"no sabes lo que esto significa para mi" en verdad no lo sabia.

"De hecho si lo se" repuso feliz. Yo lo mire sin comprender. –"Bella… estas noches que estuve cuidándote el sueño me pude dar cuenta cuanto extrañabas a tu madre" seguro había estado hablando en sueños nuevamente. Sabia que me había sonrojado, nadie me había comentado que había vuelto a hablar dormida, de hecho no recordaba haber soñado nada en absoluto.

"Gracias" le repetí, el tomo mis manos y me jalo hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaban, su respiración era tan agitada como la mía. Agacho la cabeza y nuestras frentes se tocaron también.

"tu sabes que no hay nada que yo no hiciera por ti mi bonita" susurro, todo el calor de su cuerpo se disperso por mi rostro en su aliento. Yo agache la mirada, sabia que el escuchaba el absurdo ritmo de mi corazón.

El soltó mis manos y con las suyas tomo mi rostro, me hizo levantar la mirada, la suya era amable y su sonrisa ahora era sensual, sexy, me dio un salto al corazón al verlo asi, hace ya mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba una de esas sonrisas. Y recordaba perfectamente que sonreía así cuando estaba a punto de besarme.

No me había dado cuenta que mis manos estaban aferrando su camiseta a la altura del abdomen.

"te quiero" susurro y entonces supuse que me iba a besar. Una parte de mi cerebro procesaba que lo mejor seria retirarme de ahí, pero no podía, aunque sabía lo que iba a pasar mis piernas no se moverían, estaba segura de eso. Cerré los ojos pero lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue de sus gruesos labios rosando con ternura mi frente. Abrí los ojos y su rostro estaba frente a mi sonriendo.

"Buenas noches mi cielo" yo me quede mirándolo sin decir nada. El me soltó y se rio. –"tus padres te están esperando Bella…". Respire profundo, sentía que la sangre seme subía a las mejillas aun mas. No recordaba la presencia de mis padres. Me pregunte si por eso Jacob no se había atrevido a besarme. Mi parte más inteligente agradeció que así fuera. No valía la pena complicar las cosas aun más. Nada había cambiado después de todo. Yo me iba a morir y Jacob tenía que alejarse de mí…

"Buenas noches…" susurre sin ganas me di la vuelta para irme pero me devolví y camine rápido hacia el, me puse en puntitas y bese su mejilla rápidamente –"gracias" le repetí y después me aleje corriendo hacia la patrulla. Ninguno menciono nada cuando entre al auto, pero podía ver que Charlie estaba intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Acordamos que mi madre se quedaría conmigo. Ella no le vio ningún problema y yo menos, aunque Charlie aseguraba que el podía quedar en la sala para que durmiéramos mas cómodas.

A mi no me molestaba para nada tener a mi madre en la misma cama. Después de bañarnos y cambiarnos, me quede dormida rápidamente en los brazos de mi madre.

Cuando me desperté estaba sola en la cama. Pero sabia perfectamente donde estaba mi mama, hasta mi habitación llegaba un delicioso olor a comida.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, ella estaba friendo tocino, yo me quede de pie en la puerta.

"buenos días amor" me saludo en cuanto me vio, se acerco para darme un beso.

"hola mama…¿Qué haces?" pregunte mientras entraba y me sentaba.

"pensé en prepararles el desayuno hoy" respondió con una gran sonrisa.

"me sorprende que la cocina no este en llamas" me burle, no recordaba que la cocina en donde mi madre cocinara algo no oliera a quemado. Ella me saco la lengua y yo rei.

"he tenido mucho tiempo para practicar" afirmo orgullosa de si misma. –"bueno, solo con el desayuno, aun no he perfeccionado el almuerzo ni la cena" yo reí mientras me levantaba.

"¿quieres que te ayude?"

"no amor, note preocupes, tu ve a bañarte y a ponerte guapa, yo te tendré el desayuno listo cuando salgas… pensé que debemos salir, ya sabes para celebrar el final del curso" yo le sonreí y le di un beso antes de salir.

"gracias mami"

Me vestí y me arregle rápidamente, quería disfrutar de cada momento con mi madre. Mi padre había desayunado antes de salir a trabajar, mi madre también había cocinado para el.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunte cuando estábamos en mi habitación

"no se , dime tu" por mas que pensaba no se me ocurría nada interesante que hacer en este pueblo. Pero mi madre sabía eso mejor que nadie. En ese momento sonó mi celular.

"hola Bella" me saludo Edward amablemente cuando conteste.

"hola… ¿como estas?" me sentí mal por haberlo dejado así ayer, debi llamarlo en la noche para contarle lo que había sucedido.

"muy bien, y me imagino que tu también ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"supongo que te alegra mucho tener a tu mama en casa" … el siempre lo sabia todo, me pregunte como se había enterado.

"si, la verdad es que si, lamento no haberte llamado para contarte, pero llegamos tarde y…" y recordé que ese no era impedimento para llamarlo por supuesto, ellos no dormían.

"no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que estés feliz" parecía que su estado de animo era acorde al mio, sonaba feliz también. –"esto… ahh Esme se pregunta si, si podrías venir a almorzar con tu madre claro esta" yo no dije nada. –"si tiene algún plan, no te preocupes"

"no, no de hecho estábamos pensando que podríamos hacer… pero ¿ALMUERZO?" le pregunte en un susurro mientras salía del cuarto. Escuche su risa.

"tu no te preocupes por eso. ¿pueden venir?" parecía muy tranquilo.

"si, si claro, dale las gracias a Esme por la invitación… pero ¿estas seguro?" necesitaba asegurarme.

"tu no te preocupes Bella, de hecho creo que deberías decirle también a Charlie" yo me quede esperando a que se riera o algo pero no dijo nada mas.

"¿estas loco?" pregunte después de un rato de silencio.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto serio pero claramente divertido

"¿de verdad tengo que responder eso?" el se rio.

"esta bien, solo tu mama. Y no te preocupes, yo pasare por ustedes al medio día" sabia que no valdría de nada negarme.

"esta bien, gracias"

"no hay de que…" los dos nos quedamos un momento en silencio. –"te veo mas tarde" dijo finalmente.

"¿asi que ya tenemos plan?" pregunto mi mama cuando volví al cuarto. Yo le sonreí.

"si, hoy vamos a almorzar en casa de los Cullen" la idea me pareció tan irónica que no pude evitar reír.

**Lamento mucho la demora, es solo que he tenido algunos problemas personales, espero que les guste el capitulo y les prometo que intentare actualizar lo antes posible, después de este capitulo empiezan a suceder cosas interesantes… por favor déjenme sus reviews. **


	18. Una buena razon para celebrar

**CAPITULO 18.**

**Una buena razón para celebrar…**

Tal y como había prometido, el volvo plateado estuvo frente a mi casa exactamente a las 11:59 am. Sonreí al escuchar la bocina.

"mama ¿ya estas lista?" se había emocionado de mas ya llevaba casi dos horas en el baño, se había probado toda la ropa que pudo.

Baje a abrir la puerta rápidamente, me quede sin aliento en cuando vi a Edward de pie, esperándome… bueno esperándonos. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, la corbata estaba medio poner.

"hola… susurro sonriente. Yo recordé que tenía la boca abierta así que la cerré rápidamente y agache la mirada.

"Ho… Hola" respondí finalmente.

"ya estoy lista" grito mi mama mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras. –"hola…" saludo y se quedo mirando a Edward como si lo estuviera analizando.

"eh... mama el es Edward… Edward ella es mi madre, Renne" los presente nerviosa. Mi madre sonrió abiertamente.

"mucho gusto en conocerte, por fin" extendió su mano.

"igualmente" la sonrisa de Edward también era cortés. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que sus manos no estaban vacías. Le entrego a mi madre un pequeño pero hermoso ramo con rosas blancas. Supuse que quería evitar estrechar su mano. Pero entonces tomo su mano apenas tocando sus dedos, delicadamente se llevo la mano a la boca y la beso, claro que sus labios apenas y la rozaron. –"ya veo el porque de la belleza de Bella" sonrió mientras me miraba, yo agache la mirada.

"vaya, muchas gracias." Renne parecía hipnotizada, y entendía perfectamente por que. –"esto… voy a ir a ponerlas en agua" se alejo sonriendo mientras las olfateaba.

"Hmm. Gracias" le dije. –"por el regalo de mi madre" el sonrió.

"no te preocupes, a ti te tengo otro regalo, estaba esperando para después de la graduación" yo negué con la cabeza.

"no, no, no es necesario, yo no estaba… yo no" seguro pensaba que estaba celosa por el regalo que le había dado a Renne, pero no era así, yo en verdad se lo agradecía, aunque en ese momento pensé que mi mama no llevaba ni un día completo en el pueblo y las dos razones de mi existencia se comportaban mas amable con ella que conmigo. Me sentí mal por pensar eso.

El se rio y toco mi mejilla con su helada mano.

"me encanta cuando te sonrojas" dijo finalmente.

"yo… Edward te lo suplico, yo no quiero nada, de verdad" el sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin dejarlo de hacer. –"¿Edward?" el levanto la mirada pero apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea.

"muy bien, vámonos" Renne parecía muy emocionada. Yo suspire.

Mi madre y yo fuimos en el asiento de atrás, mi mama no dejaba de hablar nuevamente, se sentía tan en confianza que se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo los codos entre los dos asientos para poder hablar mejor con Edward. Por el espejo retrovisor podía ver como el sonreía con cada locura que decía mi madre. Mire rápidamente hacia la carretera cuando levanto la mirada y se clavo con la mía a través del pequeño espejo.

Al llegar Edward nos dio la mano a Renne y a mi, pero sujeto la mía durante mas tiempo, la apretó suavemente y yo le devolví el apretón. Puso mi mano el interior de su brazo y hizo lo mismo con Renne. Ella estaba tan fascinada con la casa que el contacto de Edward no le molesto.

Me alegro un poco saber que mi mama hubiera insistido en que me arreglara, cuando entramos a la casa note que todos estaban elegantemente vestidos, me pareció algo exagerado. No me sorprendió para nada no ver ni a Jasper ni a Rosalie con el resto de la familia.

"Hola cielo ¿Cómo estas?" me saludo amable Esme mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

"muy bien gracias por la invitación" todos parecían felices de tenernos allí. –"eh… te presento a mi madre Renne" mi madre se acerco, y Esme estrecho su mano rápidamente. –"mama ella es Esme, la mama de Edward"

"mucho gusto" saludo amablemente Esme. –"este es mi esposo Carlisle…" los presento. –"mis hijos Alice y Emmet" Alice se mostro muy efusiva en su saludo, Carlisle y Emmet se limitaron a sonreírle amplia y amablemente.

"vaya, vaya ahora yo veo por que Edward es tan guapo, es decir todos…mucho gusto Carlisle" comento mi mama cuando saludo a Carlisle, me sentí avergonzada.

"mamá… ¿Por qué no llevas a Renne a conocer la casa?" por supuesto Edward se había dado cuenta de mi vergüenza.

"claro que si" Esme empezó a llevar a mi madre a través de la sala, ella volteo su rostro hacia mi sonriendo.

"ya vuelvo hija" yo le sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

"lo siento" me disculpe con Carlisle. –"ya veras que mi madre es un poco…" no encontraba la palabra adecuada. Pero todos se rieron.

"no te angusties Bella. Tu mama es una persona muy agradable, en verdad me alegra poder conocerla" Carlisle parecía sincero, yo suspire, hace tanto tiempo ya que mi madre no me hacia pasar una vergüenza.

"muchas gracias por la invitación" en verdad estaba feliz de poder compartir ese ratico con ellos. –"pero no debieron molestarse. Jasper y Rosalie…" suspire al pensar que los habíamos sacado de su propia casa. Todos se rieron nuevamente

"ellos vendrán después del almuerzo" me dijo Edward con una sonrisa. –"Esme y Alice prepararon todo"

"Pero… como que almuerzo, Edward ¿ustedes que van a comer?" a pesar que mi madre no estaba cerca yo estaba hablando en susurros. Su sonrisa se expandió aun más.

"no te preocupes por nosotros Bella. Todo esta arreglado" me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con un brazo.

"Además tenemos razones de sobra para celebrar" me dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa. Yo los mire sin comprender.

"Bueno… aparte de la graduación hay otro motivo para celebrar" me explico Alice pero yo estaba perdida.

"cielo, me han llegado los resultados de los exámenes que te practicamos hace unos días" yo sentí como se me bajaban los colores del rostro. Carlisle me puso una mano en la espalda, Alice se alejo. –"Hija, según los exámenes el… la enfermedad esta controlada" yo abrí la boca pero Edward me interrumpió.

"eso no significa que no estés enferma" su rostro se crispo por un momento. –"Recuerdas que Carlisle te comento que la mayor preocupación era lo rápido que estaban avanzando los síntomas" yo asentí pero no dije nada. –"pues según los exámenes la enfermedad no ha avanzado mas. Se detuvo en donde estaba. Eso no nos garantiza nada, pero es un avance Bella" su rostro se ilumino, se notaba su felicidad. –"tal vez deje de avanzar y eso nos dará mas tiempo para encontrar una solución. Tal vez no sea mucho pero…" se encogió de hombros pero en ese momento yo salte a sus brazos para abrazarlo, el no tardo ni un segundo en abrazarme a mi. Me levanto del suelo con facilidad mientras yo mantenía mi rostro enterrado en su hombro. Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude. ¿Cómo podía creer el que era poco? Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Y todo era gracias a ellos. Gracias a el.

No se cuanto tiempo tarde en alejar mi rostro de su cuerpo, debió ser bastante, porque cuando lo hice note que estábamos solos. Y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

"ay mi Bella…" Susurro con la voz rota. El aun no me había soltado, mis brazos estaban como soldados en su cuello.

"gracias" le susurre y volví a abrazarlo, escuche y sentí su risa en mi cuello. Me estremecí. Me pregunte si algún día dejaría de estremecerme el contacto de Edward y el de Jacob, tanto tiempo junto a ellos y aun yo no me acostumbraba a esto.

"vaya… aun no terminan" escuche la voz de Emmet. Edward me puso en el suelo y ahí pude ver la risa que el intentaba contener.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto Edward ignorando a su hermano. Yo me seque los ojos pues estaban un poco húmedos. Y asentí con la cabeza sonriendo.

"bien…" respondí en medio de un suspiro. El sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

"Renne y mi madre se han caído súper bien" dijo Alice mientras entraba sonriendo. –"tu madre es realmente encantadora" ya podía yo imaginarla tan feliz como un niño en una dulcería. A ella siempre le gustaron las extravagancias, y supongo que para extravagancias esta casa es la campeona.

"pero no nos quedemos aquí, vamos Carlisle, Esme y Renne están conversando en el balcón" Alice me tomo de la mano y me remolco hasta allí. Efectivamente se reía efusivamente.

"hola mi cielo… wow esta casa es genial ¿no te parece?, si tuviera un lugar como este, no me molestaría tanto vivir en Forks. Increíble que en el tiempo que viví aquí no hubiera sabido de la existencia de esta casa, es realmente increíble, es en realidad…"

"si mamá" le interrumpí. A veces cuando divagaba de esa manera cometía imprudencias. Me pare tras de ella y le abrace por la espalda –"es hermosa" le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla. Ella apretó mis brazos en su pecho.

"a propósito, Charlie ha llamado" yo me tensione aun con ella en mis brazos, ya sabia yo que no le gustaría para nada nuestra visita a casa de Edward. Ella se rio. –"no te preocupes, le he explicado todo y me pidió que cuando saliéramos de aquí no fuéramos a casa" yo la solté y la rodee para sentarme en una silla vacía a su lado. –"quiere que vayamos a casa de Billy" yo levanté la mirada y pude ver que Edward apretaba la mandíbula, pero no me miraba a mi, miraba hacia el paisaje que se extendía frente a nosotros. –"yo le asegure que Edward podría llevarnos hasta allá" demonios. Deje a mi madre sola por diez minutos y ya se las había arreglado para armar una guerra. Aunque no lo supiera claro esta.

"¡mamá ¡Edward tiene otras cosas que hacer ¿sabes?" le reproche. Ella miro algo avergonzada a Edward.

"lo siento cariño, no quise ser imprudente ni ser una aprovechada" parecía realmente avergonzada. Pero Edward suavizo inmediatamente la expresión y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

"no te preocupes Renne, no hay ningún problema" yo le lance una mirada de preocupación, pero el me sonrió también.

"¿ya tienen hambre?" pregunto Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, que contagio a todos en cuanto vieron mi expresión.

"yo me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Emmet riendo. A mi me dio risa su broma, estaba realmente preocupada por saber que harían. Edward se quedo en la puerta y camino tras de mi.

"déjame ayudarte a servir por favor" le decía mi mama a Esme mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

"por supuesto" respondió alegre. Yo jale la camisa de Edward. El solo sonreía.

"Edward ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?" pregunte en un susurro. Y el no dejaba de sonreír.

"tu no te preocupes, ya lo resolveremos" yo lo mire con la boca abierta pero no le dije nada, el me tomo por el codo y me llevo hasta la sala.

Note que su rostro adquiría una expresión mas seria cuando nos sentamos. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas, miro al suelo y suspiro antes de hablar.

"creo que debes llamar a Jacob" aunque su voz fue a penas un susurro, note que estaba lleno de resentimiento, no le gustaba nada la idea.

"¿para que?" pregunte confundida.

"por obvias razones y no puedo llevarlas hasta la Push. Pero puedo llevarlas hasta la línea donde se dividen nuestros territorios. Pídele que las recoja allí por favor" su voz se fue dulcificando a medida que hablaba. Yo asentí y saque mi celular.

Jacob no permitió que el teléfono sonara ni siquiera dos veces cuando respondió.

"hola Bella" saludo feliz. Yo me levante y camine hacia la ventana.

"hola jake, esto… me preguntaba si hay algún problema en que vayas a recogernos a mi madre y a mi, en la línea del tratado" el se quedo callado. –"lo que pasa es que mi madre le ha prometido a Charlie que el nos llevaría hasta allí, pero…"

"entiendo" dijo serio.

"si no puedes no hay problema, le puedo pedir que nos lleve hasta la casa de Charlie y yo …"

"claro que no hay ningún problema Bella, llámame en cuanto estén llegando y yo pasare por ustedes" parecía mas tranquilo

"gracias"

"sin problema" se quedo callado por un momento –"te veo en un rato"

"esta bien, adiós" colgué y me voltee para ver que Edward estaba sentado en la misma posición.

"ya esta arreglado" le dije sonriendo.

"perfecto" dijo el sin mucha seguridad.

"chicos pasen a la mesa" escuche a mi madre gritándonos, fruncí el ceño de pensar en lo que venia.

"tu no te preocupes por nada" Edward me paso un mano por los hombros y me guio hasta el comedor. Allí ya estaba todos nuestros platos servidos. Todos.

Carlisle y Esme se sentaron por supuestos en los extremos de la mesa. En otro acto vergonzoso que espero no hubieran notado, mi madre se apresuro a sentarse junto a Carlisle. Yo me sente frente a ella y Edward a mi lado. Emmet se sentó al lado de mi madre y ella no parecía nada intimidada por su presencia, de hecho le dio una gran sonrisa cuando el le acomodo la silla para que se sentara. Edward hizo lo mismo conmigo.

"bien…" dijo Carlisle y suspiro. "Buen provecho" dicho esto tomo los cubiertos y con la mayor naturalidad del mundo empezó a comer, yo no podía quitarle la vista de encima. No parecía molestarle tener que hacerlo. Cuando mire alrededor, note que ya todos habían empezado a comer.

Esme, Alice e incluso el gran Emmet comían con gran naturalidad. Edward me miro, sonrió y sin dejar de mirarme ni de sonreír se metió a la boca una cucharada de comida. Me pregunte que sabor tendría para ellos.

"Bella… "mi madre llamo mi atención. –"¿porque no comes?" yo tome los cubiertos nerviosa y empecé a comer. Nunca mire a mi plato, mi mirada no dejaba de recorrer la mesa una y otra vez.

"vaya Esme, esto te ha quedado delicioso" dijo mi madre cuando terminamos. A pesar que ellos habían servido raciones más pequeñas para ellos, debía admitir que estaba realmente sorprendida de que hubieran terminado.

"gracias, pero mi hija Alice también me ayudo" Alice se estaba limpiando la boca con una servilleta. Sonreía ampliamente.

"pues ha estado realmente exquisito" dijo Renne.

"que te parece si pasamos a la sala" le dijo Carlisle y ella sonriendo se levanto. Yo deje caer mis hombros. Ella jamás cambiaria. Edward, Alice y Emmet empezaron a reír.

"ustedes vaya, nosotros recogemos la mesa" les dijo Esme tan cariñosa como siempre. Emmet salió tras de ellos rápidamente, me imagine que no quería ayudar a arreglar todo.

"déjame ayudarte Esme" le dije pero ella me detuvo.

"Edward, Alice" en ese momento sus presencias se volvieron un borrón. Mi cabello se movía con el viento que dejaban sus movimientos. Tan solo unos cuantos segundos después la mesa estaba totalmente limpia.

"vamos a la sala" Esme me condujo a la sala donde note que Carlisle buscaba entre sus miles de Cd's.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Esme.

"a Renne se le ha ocurrido una buena manera de… bajar el almuerzo" Oh por dios ahora que se le habría ocurrido a ella. Carlisle tomo un Cd y nos lo mostro sonriendo.

"vamos a hacer una ronda de karaoke ¿no te parece divertido bella?" pregunto mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

"¿ah?" fue lo único que pude decir.


	19. Y se me termino la adrenalina

**CAPITULO 19**

**Y se me termino la adrenalina…**

**Bella's POV**

Mi madre realmente estaba loca. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía a mi madre descontrolarse frente al karaoke. En ese exacto momento llegaron Jasper y Rosalie.

Después que Esme los presentara mi madre fue la primera y única voluntaria en pasar al frente. Habían tantos Cd's que le tomo un buen tiempo decidir que quería cantar.

Finalmente se decidió por Madonna. Like a virgin era un tema que siempre le había gustado aunque a mi no me pareciera el lugar adecuado.

Aunque no tenía una gran voz, mi madre sabía como hacer esto. Todos aplaudimos en cuanto termino. Los siguientes en pasar fueron Carlisle y Esme, ellos se fueron con algo simple de Elton John, Your song. Se veían tan bonitos cantándose el uno al otro que se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

"anda Bella…" Alice tenia mano en las suyas, pretendiendo que me estaba jalando.

"no quiero" repuse yo, de verdad no quería que se burlaran de mí.

"anda Bella, no seas cobarde, pasamos juntas…" su mirada era de suplica. Yo suspire y deje caer los hombros, sabia que no dejaría de molestarme hasta que lo hiciera.

"en este momento no me agradas para nada Alice" su sonrisa se ilumino y me llevo a escoger la canción.

"¿saben que es raro?" pregunto mi madre –"yo jamás he escuchado a Bella cantar" yo me sonroje.

"pues agradezcan que la casa esta bien retirada del pueblo" les dije mientras seguía mirando la lista de canciones –"si alguien escuchara esto, estoy segura que vendrían a lincharlos" todos sonrieron.

"¿Qué te parece esta?" me pregunto Alice. En verdad me gustaba esa canción. Asentí mientras iba tomar uno de los dos micrófonos.

En cuanto la música inicio, sentí como la adrenalina me invadía y la vergüenza quedaba atrás. A pesar de que todos estuvieran observándonos Alice y yo empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Todos parecían felices de mi demostración de locura. Alice me dejo cantando sola la gran mayoría de la canción, pero no me importo. Me sentí realmente bien haciéndolo.

"vaya Bells…" mi madre parecía la mas sorprendida. –"no sabia que cantaras tan bien, supongo que las clases de música fueron una buena idea" parecía orgullosa de mi.

"Edward, tu no pareces para nada sorprendido" le dijo Jasper.

"No. No lo estoy" confeso, me pregunte porque. No dejaba de sonreír pero Jasper tenia razón, no le sorprendía nada mi actuación.

"ahora voy yo" dijo Emmet. Esa noche nadie se quedo por fuera, incluso Rosalie se atrevió a cantar.

"tu no te salvas Edward" le amenazo Alice. –"elige tu canción" el se levanto tímidamente y empezó la búsqueda. Yo estaba sentada al lado de mi madre.

Finalmente parecía que ya se había decidido, cuando la música empezó note era una pieza suave. Su voz era tan perfecta logro hacerme estremecer. Pero aun mas sus palabras.

It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew

Chorus:  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio cuando termino de cantar. Durante toda la cancion, habia clavado su mirada en la mia y yo hipnotizada no pude hacer nada para alejarme de su embrujo.

"ya veo que el talento es de familia… lo cual es raro sabiendo que no son en realidad familia, perode todas formas…"

"mamá" le interrumpi.

"vaya esto ha estado muy bien." Dijo Alice divertida. Yo sentia mi corazon andando a mil. –"¿que les parece otra ronda?" mi madre se levanto de la silla sonriendo pensando que otra cosa cantaria. Yo me habia quedado como pegada a la silla.

"Jasper ¿te parece si cantamos esta?" le pregunto Emmet sonriendo. Jasper asintio tambien sonriendo. Me alegro saber que todos estaban pasando un buen rato. Renne buscaba en la lista algo para cantar con Alice y Rosalie. Me sorprendio ver a esta ultima riendo con mi madre.

"¿te gustaria cantar algo conmigo?" susurro edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Yo lo veltee a ver pero no dije nada, aun estaba un poco en shock. –"¿te gustaria?" volvio a preguntar amable.

"yo… yo" suspire. –"esta bien" Alice se acerco y sonriendo nos tiro una lista de las canciones.

"Elige tu una cancion" me dijo Edward.

Repase la lista mil veces, pero la mayoria eran estupidas canciones de amor. Sentia la mirada de Edward en mi rostro.

"¿Qué te parece esta?" Me dijo el finalmente después que yo parecía no decidirme por ninguna.

"bien ya todos elegimos canción" grito Alice mientras saltaba de un lado para otro emocionada. Las primeras en pasar fueron Rosalie, Alice y mi madre. Eligieron un tema reconocido de las Spice Girls. Carlisle y Esme cantaron una conocida balada. Jasper y Emmet por su lado decidieron cantar algo de rock Smell Like A Teen Spirit de Nirvana fue una gran elección.

"ahora les toca a ustedes" nos apremio mi madre. Toda la adrenalina que había sentido antes, había desaparecido. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

La música empezó a sonar y yo aclare mi garganta sin mirar a Edward ni una sola vez.

I run from hate

I run from prejudice

I run from pessimists

But I run too late

I run my life

Or is it running me?

Run from my past

I run too fast

Or too slow it seems

[Bridge]

When lies become the truth

That's when I run to you

[Chorus]

This world keeps spinning faster

To a new disaster, so I run to you

I run to you, baby

When it all starts coming undone

Baby, you're the only one I run to

I run to you

Mis manos no dejaron de temblar durante toda la cancion. Aunque la mirada de edwar que nunca se despego de mis ojos fue lo unico que impidio que me desmayara alli mismo. No entendia como habia podido pasar tan rapidamente de la euforia al panico.

"creo que nos han pateado el trasero a todos" afirmo Emmet en medio de una carcajada.

"¿emmet?" le reprendio Esme su vocabulario.

"¿Qué? Es verdad, no sabia que mi hermanita cantara tan bien… solo hice el ridiculo hoy" me abrazo fuerte y me alzo. Yo me rei y senti que la tension del momento ya habia terminado.

"disculpen" dijo mi madre mientras contestaba su celular. Escuche a Edward gruñir bajito y cuando lo mire note que fruncía el ceño. No fui capaz de acercarme a preguntarle que pasaba.

"esta bien, no hay problema, si claro, no te preocupes" decía mi madre. –"bien allá nos vemos" colgó el celular y se acerco. –"Bells… era tu padre. No había notado que ya era tan tarde" se quejo mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda a Esme. –"la he pasado tan bien" suspiro.

"nosotros también Renne. Por favor regresa pronto" le respondió ella.

"lo hare… definitivamente, supongo que el pueblo no esta tan mal. Es decir no se si se deba a mi presencia" sonrió ampliamente mientras se señalaba. Todos sonreímos. –"pero ¿has notado Bells? No ha llovido ni un poco" parecía encantada por la situación. Pero era verdad, desde que ella había legado a Forks no había ni siquiera lloviznado.

"si mama, estoy segura que es gracias a ti" me burle. Ella me saco la lengua y me abrazo.

"supongo que siempre podre venir a verte Esme, ahora que los chicos van a la universidad… hablando de eso" mi mama me miro pero yo clave la mirada en el suelo. –"no me has hablado de a donde te has presentado" yo sentía el color huir de mi rostro.

"debemos irnos" le apresuro Edward. –"Charlie las esta esperando" apremio el y yo le agradecí inmensamente queme sacara de aquel embrollo. Nunca había pensado en una excusa del porque no había enviado una sola solicitud. Me había aferrado al plan de pedirle a Alice que arreglara algo fraudulento para mi, que estúpida soy.

"tienes razón" coincidió Renne mientras le daba una mirada de pesadumbre a Esme. -2te prometo que voy a volver muy pronto"

"me encantaría, esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando quieras" parecía realmente sincero el ofrecimiento. Después de la locura creciente de mi madre, dudaba que cualquier otra persona le hubiera mostrado tanta amabilidad.

"vuelvo enseguida" le dijo Edward a su madre mientras la besaba en la frente antes de salir con nosotras. Renne tardo bastante en despedirse, pues a todos les dedico un gran abrazo.

Nuevamente las dos nos hicimos en el asiento de atrás, notaba que Edward estaba muy tenso.

"márcale ahora" me pidió con amabilidad pero igualmente tenso.

"esta bien" le dije mientras sacaba mi celular. Nuevamente Jacob no espero a que sonara mas de una vez.

"Hola Bells…" saludo

"eh, hola Jake, ya estamos cerca…" el se aclaro la garganta.

"llegare allí en un momento. Las espero"

"bien, gracias" Jacob sonaba algo tenso también. Puse los ojos en blanco, me parecía una total estupidez que los dos se comportaran de esa manera.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mi madre cuando colgué.

"Jacob nos recogerá" le dije.

"¿y porque?" me miro como si también creyera que era una estupidez.

"no se bien el camino hacia la Push, así que…" suspiro –"Jacob las recogerá cerca de aquí"

"ya veo… lamento si mi impertinencia te incomodo de alguna manera cielo. No quise que…" Edward sonrió ampliamente.

"no te preocupes Renne, para mi no es ninguna molestia" aseguro sonriendo. Pero yo sabia que si le incomodaba, me sentí un poco mal por ponerlo en esa situación.

"allí esta Jacob" dijo mi madre en cuanto llegamos a lo que supuse seria la línea del estúpido tratado. Escuche un suspiro proveniente de Edward.

"adiós hijo, nos veremos en la graduación" se despidió mi mamá. Edward no se movía del asiento. Supongo que recordó su parte caballerosa e intento abrir la puerta mientras sacudía la cabeza, pero yo lo detuve, puse mi mano en su hombro. Mi madre ya había salido del auto.

"no te preocupes" le susurre, el había puesto su mano sobre la mía. –"muchas gracias por todo" le dije y me acerque para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla. Salí rápidamente del auto y camine hacia mi madre quien me tomo la mano mientras las dos caminamos hacia Jacob, dejando atrás el volvo que no se había movido.

**Hola chicas, de verdad lamento mucho la demora para actualizar, pero la universidad me tiene bastante ocupada, espero que les guste el capitulo, dejen su reviews porfa…**


	20. Y el aprendio como jugar sus cartas

**CAPITULO 20**

**Y el aprendió como jugar sus cartas…**

**Bella's POV**

"hola hijo" saludo amablemente mi madre mientras le abrazaba. Jacob se veía realmente hermoso con sus jeans desgastados en las rodillas y su camiseta negra ceñida al cuerpo. Me quede como tonta mirándolo.

"Hola Bella" saludo sonriente. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza pero no le dije nada.

Jacob no tuvo las mismas consideraciones que Edward. Le abrió la puerta a mi madre para que se sentara al lado de el. Yo suspire mientras me abría la puerta de atrás.

Durante todo el camino mi madre estuvo parloteando, Jacob parecía fascinado con todo lo que le decía. No dejo de sonreír hasta que mi madre menciono la casa de los Cullen.

"deberías verla Jake, es realmente hermosa" mi madre hablaba de la casa. Por el retrovisor pude ver a Jacob encajando la mandíbula y frunciendo el ceño. "Ha, ha" pensé para mis adentros, eso se saca por haber dejado a Renee en el asiento de al lado.

Yo me había cruzado de brazos y había desviado la mirada del espejo retrovisor a una de las ventanas.

Supuse que mi madre entendió que el tema no era del agrado de Jacob, así que dejo de hablar. El auto se quedo en completo silencio.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jacob, note que en el porche había varias personas.

"vaya…" exclamo mi madre. "Ha venido mucha gente" dijo sin que esto le afectara. Yo por mi parte me sentí un poco nerviosa cuando vi a Leah y a Sue. Mi madre espero hasta que Jacob le abrió la puerta, pero yo salí rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad. Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco.

"Hola cielo" me saludo amablemente mi padre mientras se levantaba de las escaleras del porche de la casa.

"hola papa"

"hola Reneé" le saludo también.

"Hola Charlie" respondió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

"Reneé" grito Billy fuertemente mientras las personas agrupadas se dispersaban para darle espacio para pasar. –"tanto tiempo sin verte, que gusto que estés aquí" mi madre avanzo hacia el sonriendo. Me pregunte si de verdad le agradaba tanto. Lo abrazo fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír.

"vaya Billy, tantos años sin verte, también me alegra estar aquí" yo me quede atrás con Charlie. –"vaya como ha crecido tu familia" dijo mientras observaba a la manada, todos estaban allí. Era tan obvio el ambiente familiar que se respiraba allí que hasta mi madre lo noto. En esta ocasión todos estaban completamente vestidos. Eso me sorprendía

"vaya estos muchachos aquí si que crecen, no es solo Jacob" todos le sonreían amablemente a mi madre. Uno por uno se presentó. Inclusive Leah y su madre parecían agradables. Hasta que fui yo la que saludo claro esta. Respire hondo cuando vi sus miradas asesinas.

El resto de los chicos eran amables en extremos conmigo. Especialmente Emily, desde el principio ella había sido una gran amiga para mi. Mi madre aparento no notar las enormes cicatrices en su rostro.

"ola cielo, mucho gusto en conocerte" le saludo amable mientras la abrazaba. Note la sonrisa en el rostro de Sam

"los estábamos esperando para ir a la playa" dijo Billy.-"Allí están esperándonos otros amigos" yo mire a Jacob. Según mis cuentas ya estaban todos completos allí. El sonrió pero no me dijo nada.

"genial" mi madre me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar tras de Sam y Emily. Todos nos siguieron. Mi padre fue tras de nosotros empujando la silla de Billy.

La fogata ya estaba encendida, alrededor pude ver a cinco personas. Dos de ellas eran tan enormes como el resto de la manada. No los reconocí. Las otras tres personas eran chicas. Tan solo reconocí a Kim la "novia" de Jared. A las otras dos chicas jamás las había visto.

"hola chicos" saludo Sam en cuando llegamos.

"hola Sam ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" pregunto uno de los chicos. Por su voz deduje que no era muy mayor.

"la razón de la fiesta aun no había llegado… no íbamos a venir sin ella" le dijo Sam mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. El nunca me había sonreído de esa manera. Así que la amabilidad no era solo cuestión de Edward y de Jacob.

"que bueno que ya están aquí" dijo alegremente una de las chicas que no conocía mientras se lanzaba hacia Quil. Así que ya tenía una novia nueva… suspire.

"supongo que no los conoces" me dijo Embry. –"ellos son Brady y Collin, se nos unieron recientemente" yo asentí mientras les estrechaba la mano. Parecían agradables.

Me sorprendió ver a Charlie tan a gusto en ese lugar, rodeado del ambiente de fiesta. Si había alguien a quien le gustaba menos esto era a el.

"que amables son todos" le decía mi madre a Billy mientras todos comíamos unas salchichas. El circulo era bastante grande, yo en medio de mi madre y Charlie. Me sorprendió ver el entusiasmo con el que la otra chica que no conocía se había abierto lugar al lado de Jacob. Intente ignorarlo pero el no parecía disgustado con la situacion. Me hubiera gustado poder escuchar lo que hablaban pues los dos no dejaban de reír.

"hey Bella…" era mi padre quien me llamaba. Yo no le estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto. Había cubierto mi rostro con el cabello un poco para disimular la dirección de mi mirada.

"ah… disculpa ¿que me decías?" desvié la vista de mi objetivo.

"olvídalo" me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se levantaba para alcanzar algo. Al otro lado del círculo Jacob seguía encantado con la muchacha y ella lo miraba como si se lo quisiera comer con los ojos. Yo me seguí comiendo mi salchicha de mala gana. Todos reían en sus propias conversaciones mientras yo solo refunfuñaba para mi misma.

"¿quieres otra salchicha?" me pregunto Emily amablemente. Yo negué con la cabeza.

"no gracias" le dije mientras me levantaba. –"tengo que hacer una llamada" todos me miraron cuando me aleje del circulo pero nadie dijo nada, Jacob también me miro pero yo esquive su mirada rápidamente para clavarla en el celular.

Obviamente lo de la llamada era una excusa, me sentía mareada, pero no era un mareo como a los que estaba acostumbrado, era mucho peor. Me aleje tan solo un poco y les di la espalda, necesitaba respirar.

Con el celular en la mano empecé a buscar en todos mis contactos, pero no tenia nadie a quien llamar… fingí estar haciendo una llamada.

Ya me había calmado un poco así que me di la vuelta cuando escuche varias carcajadas. Todos se habían levantado y estaban corriendo hacia el mar. Bueno por lo menos todos los chicos y por supuesto Reneé… suspire y camine hacia la fogata.

"¿por que no vas con ellos?" me pregunto mi padre. Todos estaban mojándose unos a otros. La aparente nueva novia de Jacob, aprovechaba para tocarlo en cada oportunidad que el le daba.

"no, no estoy vestida para la ocasión" mi madre tampoco pero eso no parecía detenerla. Las dos horas que había gastado arreglándose para ir a casa de los Cullen habían sido tiempo perdido.

"deberías ir hija, diviértete un poco" me dijo Billy.

"yo me estoy divirtiendo" le sonreí hipócritamente. –"¿no se me nota?" pregunte con ironía.

"por dios el agua esta helada" dijo mi mama mientras salía corriendo y tiritando de frio. –"creo que nos vamos a resfriar, pero vale la pena" se sentó a mi lado y unas gotas de agua fría me salpicaron. Todos salieron corriendo. Yo me quite la chaqueta y la puse sobre los hombros de Reneé. – "es una lastima que Phil no hubiera podido venir" se lamento mientras abrazaba la chaqueta.

"tienen que volver" le pidió Jacob. "y pronto" la muchacha venia cogida de gancho del brazo de Jacob. Sentí un nudo en el estomago.

"claro que lo haremos, venir aquí de vacaciones no esta tan mal" le dio un codazo amistoso a Charlie, el sonrió.

"vaya, supongo que es imposible sentir frio si te tengo a mi lado" levante la mirada a la pareja solo para ver como ella se pasaba por debajo del brazo de Jacob. Ahora el nudo se había soltado y yo quería vomitar.

"arg" gruñí mientras me levantaba.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Reneé.

"a caminar" respondí rápido sin voltear a ver atrás. No me interesaba ver las muestras de amor entre Jacob y su novia.

Mi respiración era tan pesada como mis pasos. Intente calmarme para no llorar, no me podía afectar tanto. Eso era lo que yo había deseado por tanto tiempo para Jacob.

"pero no ella" susurre mientras pateaba una roca. Ella no es suficiente para Jacob, el merecía algo mucho mejor.

Me di cuenta que había llegado al que solía ser nuestro árbol. Tan mal como me sentía, me deje caer allí. Había sido estúpido salir así, todos se habían dado cuenta de mi ataque de celos, yo no podía ser tan egoísta, debía pensar en el bien de Jacob.

"Pero tal vez no mueras" me dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Hasta ese momento no había tomado la noticia de los Cullen en ese sentido. Tal vez todo había sido para nada, tal vez yo mejorara y no habría razón para alejar a Jacob. Pero claro que la había… ahora la había.

"Edward" susurre. En ese momento sentí una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla. Suspire y me la limpie.

Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, si Jacob había encontrado a alguien mas, pues yo no debía intervenir, tal vez no muriera, solo tal vez, pero aun así seria mejor que yo pudiera ver con mis propios ojos que el era feliz. No conmigo, pero feliz.

Después de todo, los últimos meses de mi vida se habían basado en eso. Intentar que tanto Jacob como Edward fueran felices y yo jamás podría estar con ninguno de ellos.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando me imagine asistiendo a la boda de Jacob. Aunque era una idea bastante apresurada me causo mas nauseas y escalofríos.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto una voz profunda a mis espaldas, yo di un gran grito mientras saltaba del tronco donde me había sentado. –"no te asustes… soy yo" en ese momento pude ver su rostro.

"Jacob" susurre mientras que ponía una mano en mi corazón. –"¿Qué demonios?" le dije sin aliento –"casi me matas del susto" el frunció los labios.

"lo siento" yo puse los ojos en blanco y le di la espalda. –"espera" me grito mientras caminaba para alcanzarme. Me paro frente a mi.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunté enojada. No seas estúpida Bella, dejar que las cosas sigan su ritmo ¿recuerdas? Si el es feliz…

"hablar contigo" susurro. Yo mire hacia el mar que se entendía a su espalda.

"¿y tu novia no se enoja?" pregunte irónica sin mirarlo. ¿Qué parte de no actúes como estúpida no comprendes? Me gritaba mi cerebro. Yo era consiente que tenia razón pero no me importaba, no estando solos. Escuche como se reía. -"¿porque te ríes?" le pregunte mas enojada. El se volvió a reír. –"eres un…" no termine la frase y empecé a caminar pero el me tomo del brazo y me giro. Ahora era yo quien le daba la espalda al mar.

"eres una tonta mi bonita" el aire se me salió de golpe de los pulmones cuando le escuche llamarme así. Me quede mirándolo pero no le dije nada. En ese momento se volvió a llenar de la usual ternura con la que me miraba.

"¿Qué?" le pregunte después de un rato largo de silencio.

"te vez tan bonita cuando estas celosa" dijo sonriendo. Yo abrí la boca pero la cerré de golpe.

"yo no estoy celosa" dije entre dientes sin mirarlo. Escuche su risa de nuevo. –"deja de reírte de mi Jacob" le exigí pero el solo se rio de nuevo. Le mire de mala manera e iba a darme la vuelta pero el rápidamente sujeto mi rostro entre sus manos. De repente su rostro estaba serio.

"¿de verdad crees que Molly me interesa?" pregunto aun burlándose. Yo no le dije nada. –"que tontica eres" suspiro mientras acercaba su rostro. –"esto fue muy fácil" no entendí su comentario. Pero no lo analice tampoco. Estaba tan perdida en su respiración que apenas y podía pensar en mantener el ritmo de la mía.

"¿Qué acaso no me creíste cuando te dije que tu eras mi todo?" susurro con nuestras frentes juntas. Cerré los ojos y mis mejillas se sintieron mojadas. –"yo te amo Bella… eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, para mi no hay nadie mas… solo estas tu, tu eres lo único que puedo ver, es como si estuviera tu rostro pintado en mi firmamento, no hay lugar a donde mirar donde no te vea a ti" mis manos sujetaban las suyas sobre mi rostro.

"Jacob…" susurre mientras mis ojos seguían derramando lagrimas.

"shhh" sus pulgares acariciaron mis labios silenciándolos. –"no te angusties cielo" probablemente podía sentir el ritmo de mi corazón que estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar. –"todo esta bien" yo solloce un poco pero el silencio mi lamento con sus labios.

Hace tanto que esos labios no me besaban, pero aun así era natural, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Sus labios se movían contra los míos con calma que se iba convirtiendo en pasión. Levante mis brazos y aferre su cuello con fuerza. Quería sentir que era mío, que esa muchacha no significaba nada para el. El me tomo por la cintura y me apretó fuerte contra el a pesar de que su camiseta estaba mojada. Sus manos sacaron mi camisa que estaba metida entre la falda y acariciaron con ternura mi espalda. Todo el frio había desaparecido.

"te amo" susurro dándome espacio para respirar, sus labios empezaron a descender por mi cuello. Yo me estremecía pero no por el frio. Sentí su lengua pasarse por mi escote con cuidado. Yo aferre con más fuerza su cabello.

Sus manos se alejaron de mi espalda para empezara a soltar los botones de mi camisa. Mientras sus labios volvían a encontrar los míos. Yo busque a ciegas su camiseta mojada y la empecé a levantar, el comprendió mi intención y se alejo para quitársela rápidamente. Sus manos volvieron de prisa a mi rostro. Mi camisa ya estaba totalmente abierta. De repente me tomo por los muslos y me levanto. Con una sola mano levanto mi falda para que yo pudiera envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sentía que nos movíamos. Cuando el me libero los labios yo aleje la cabeza note que estábamos sentados en la orilla del mar, yo aun con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. El tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pesada. Yo acaricie su pecho desnudo y el abrió los ojos. Había tanta pasión en ellos que sentí que su mirada me quemaba.

Se movió hacia adelante y con cuidado me recostó contra la arena. El estaba encima de mí besándome nuevamente. Con su mano acariciaba mi abdomen mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda. Empezó a descender lentamente.

"Bella…" escuche que alguien susurraba mi nombre, pero no era Jacob, el estaba bastante concentrado besando mi abdomen, mientras yo me estremecía. Cerré los ojos y mis manos volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Jacob.

El seguía depositando tiernos besos en mi cuerpo.

"Bella…" de nuevo estaba allí la voz. Cuando levante la mirada hacia el mar, pude ver a un hombre de pie a la orilla del mar. Pero no era cualquier hombre. Era Edward.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos mientras empujaba a Jacob. Los dos estábamos jadeando en el suelo. Yo empecé a cerrar atropelladamente mi camisa mientras volvía a llorar.

Mire a Jacob quien aun al igual que yo no había podido recuperar bien la respiración. Me miraba sin comprender. Yo me limpie la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y me levante de prisa.

"lo siento" le susurre en medio de un sollozo mientras me alejaba corriendo.

**Las team Edward no se enojen, ni se preocupen todo esta en balance jaja … espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews y alertas de verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Espero actualizar muy pronto.**

**Xoxo**


	21. Graduacion

**Capitulo 21.**

**Graduación…**

**Bella's POV**

Nadie menciono nada durante el camino a casa, yo estaba sola en el asiento de atrás de la patrulla de Charlie mientras veía a mis padres observándome por los espejos. Yo simplemente me quede en silencio pensando en por que tenia que ser tan estúpida.

Esta noche había descubierto algo… Jacob Black tiene un poder tan grande sobre mi que ni siquiera el lo alcanza a imaginar. De verdad iba a tener que buscar la forma de evitarlo, el ya sabia como usar su arma y yo con mi debilidad no hacia más sino lastimarlo. Me había jurado en mas de una ocasión no volverlo a hacer, pero solo bastaba con estar a cinco centímetros de el para que mi estupidez y egoísmo terminaran haciéndolo.

Apreté los dientes intentando que las lágrimas no salieran a la superficie. Me odiaba tanto por haberlo hecho de nuevo, no podía creerlo.

Entre rápido a la casa sin decir nada, subí rápidamente y me cambie, mis padres se quedaron abajo un rato conversando de mis seguramente pero estaba demasiado mal como para prestar atención.

Ya estaba des tendiendo la cama cuando entro mi madre, ya se había cambiado la ropa y tenia su pijama, lista para dormir.

A diferencia de la noche anterior esta vez fue ella quien abrió los brazos para que yo me acunada en su abrazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos y empecé a sollozar en su pecho.

"tranquila mi cielo. Todo esta bien" decía ella una y otra vez mientras me arrullaba en sus brazos.

"nada esta bien" le respondí susurrando y sollozando.

"¿Qué paso amor? ¿Acaso Jacob te lastimo?" yo sorbí la nariz mientras me levantaba, me apoye en un codo para poderla ver.

"claro que no" le respondí como si eso fuera una estupidez, de hecho lo era, mi madre sabia que el jamás haría nada para lastimarme. –"soy yo, soy yo la que siempre complico todo, soy una mala persona" ella se rio un poco. Yo me volví a recostar en su pecho.

"tu no eres una mala persona mi cielo… tienes un corazón enorme" su susurro era serio, al parecer de verdad creía lo que decía.

"claro que no, soy horrible, Jacob siempre hace cosas por mi y yo solo lo hago sufrir ¿de verdad crees que eso no es ser malo?" mi llanto aumentaba a medida que recordaba el rostro de Jacob.

"yo se que no lo haces a propósito, puedo ver en tus ojos cuanto le quieres…" me dijo frotando mi brazo. Se quedo callada durante unos segundos. –"pero a Edward también…" concluyo mu segura de sus palabras. Yo enterré la cara en su pecho y deje que las lágrimas y el silencio admitieran mi culpa.

"no te angusties por eso amor… todo se va a solucionar ya vas a ver" ella me daba animo pero yo mas que nadie sabia que este asunto no tenia salida. –"no llores mas, no puedes tener los ojos hinchados mañana" yo sorbí la nariz y respire intentando calmarme. –"todo va a estar bien, créeme, todo se va a solucionar" intente pensar en esa posibilidad, me consolé a mi misma pensando que si era posible. Ahí en los brazos de mí madre en verdad parecía que pudiera ser verdad. Intentando contener las lágrimas me quede dormida.

Cuando me desperté estaba totalmente sola, la cama del lado de mi mama ya estaba fría por lo que supe que se había levanto hace rato.

Me levante rápidamente pero entonces me sentí mareada por lo que me tumbe de espaldas de nuevo. No me preocupe por el mareo, pues era uno de esos típicos mareos que te dan cuando te mueves deprisa después de estar mucho tiempo quieta. Cuando ya se me paso por completo el mareo, me levante mas despacio y me dirigí hacia abajo.

En la cocina mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá, bebiendo lo que supuse por el olor seria café. Me tire en uno de los asientos de la sala.

"buenos días" me saludo Charlie mientras me miraba por encima de su taza de café.

"buenos días" le respondí. –"buenos días mama"

"buen día cariño" me respondió ella con una gran sonrisa. –"¿Cómo has dormido?"

"bie…n" le respondí en medio de un bostezo y ellos se rieron. Tenía muchísimo sueño.

"debimos regresar mas temprano anoche" dijo Charlie. –"estas pálida" aseguro.

"con un poco de maquillaje estarás perfecta" repuso Renee a mi favor, yo le sonreí. En ese momento sonó la puerta.

"vaya, me pregunto quien será, es bien temprano" dijo Charlie mientras se empezaba a levantar.

"déjame, yo atiendo la puerta" lo detuve y me levante para abrir, Charlie tenia razón, era muy temprano para recibir una visita.

Me quede completamente helada y sin aliento cuando abri la puerta y vi un hermoso y enorme ramo de flores. Sabia exactamente de quien era. Po su puesto.

Pero también sabia que no era la persona que las estaba cargando, aunque no podía ver su rostro pues estaba oculto de tras del hermoso ramo, pero sus manos apenas y podían sostenerlo; se notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

"la señorita Isabella Swan" pregunto el hombrecito con la voz entrecortada.

"eh si…" le dije intentando recibir el ramo, pero sabia que no podría con el –"déjelo en el suelo" le dije. El me hizo caso y con un gran esfuerzo y un poco de mi ayuda lo logro poner sobre el suelo.

"puede firmar aquí por favor" me dijo mientras me entregaba la guía de entrega, yo la firme rápidamente.

"gracias" le dije cuando el se fue cogiendo su espalda. Debía estar muy adolorido. –"papá… ¿puedes ayudarme? Por favor" le pedí a gritos, el salió rápidamente seguido por mi madre.

"oh por dios…" exclamo ella al ver el enorme obsequio. –"que cosa mas hermosa" dijo mientras se agachaba para observar mejor las rosas.

"¿Quién las ha enviado?" pregunto mi padre receloso.

"mm no lo se" si sabia.

"aquí esta la tarjeta" dijo Renee mientras la quitaba y me la entregaba. Yo no la lei.

"¿de quien es?" pregunto de nuevo Charlie, yo creo que el lo sabia tan bien como yo.

"¿puedes ayudarme a subirlo? Por favor" le pedí sin responderle.

"anda Charlie ayúdanos a entrarlo" le pidió mi mama.

El con un gran esfuerzo logro levantarlo, yo había ni entrado a la casa cuando lo vi sudando literalmente, finalmente logro llegar hasta mi habitación y lo dejo en el suelo al lado de mi mesita de noche.

"gracias" le susurre.

"ven Charlie, déjame ver el traje que te vas a poner" le dijo mi mama mientras lo sacaba de la habitación casi a empujones. Los dos salieron y mi mama cerro la puerta tras de tome la tarjeta y la leí.

Aférrate a tus sueños y no los abandones jamás… Felicitaciones.

Edward…

La tarjeta estaba hecha en un papel muy fino y el mensaje estaba escrito con una fina pluma con la delicada hermosa letra de Edward. Yo no podía creer que me hubiera dado tremendo regalo, si el ramo que me habían dado cuando estuve en el hospital había sido hermoso este era mas que eso. Era mas que perfecto, en ese momento vi sobre mi otra mesita de noche la rosa que me había regalado Jacob, yo e había encargado de cuidarla mucho pero ya estaba marchita, aun así la había guardado, la tome y la puse en medio del enorme ramo. Guarde la tarjeta dentro de mi libreta y la puse en el cajón.

Me apresure hacia mi closet para buscar algo decente para ponerme ese dia. Naturalmente no me había tomado el tiempo para preocuparme por eso cuando tuve tiempo. Rebusque una y otra vez y una mas, pero definitivamente no encontraba nada. Renee entro al cuarto y sonrió al ver el desorden que había sobre la cama.

"ya le había dicho yo a tu padre que esto pasaría" dijo mientras salía del cuarto sonriendo. Yo me quede allí esperando e intentado comprender lo que había dicho, de repente volvió con una caja en las manos. –"toma cielo, tal vez esto resuelva tu problema"

Hice la ropa a un lado y me senté al borde de mi cama y puse la caja en mi regazo para empezar a abrirla. Yo no sabia mucho de eso pero podía decir con solo verlo que era un vestido muy fino y costoso. Era de un precioso color azul rey. Voltee a ver a mi madre y ella sonreía abiertamente.

"anda, míralo" yo lo levante con mucho cuidado. En verdad era precioso, era de tirantes muy finos y un escote no muy pronunciado. Lo probé por encima de mi cuerpo y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. El encaje azul lo hacia brillar un poco.

"mamá muchas gracias" le dije mientras me lanzaba a ella a abrazarla.

"de nada amor, se que dijiste que no querías regalo de graduación pero estoy segura que esto lo necesitas ¿a que no?" yo le sonreí mientras miraba de nuevo el vestido. –"debes darle las gracias también a tu padre"

"claro" le entregue el vestido y salí corriendo hasta el cuarto de Charlie. Lo abrace rápidamente, aunque los dos estábamos un poco incómodos. –"gracias papá" le susurre mientras le daba un apretón.

"no hay de que amor" me dijo con el rostro rojo. –"ve a arreglarte" me dijo mientras me daba un suave empujoncito en la espalda.

"tu padre tiene razón" dijo Renee cuando regrese a mi habitación, ella ya estaba poniendo mi ropa de nuevo en el closet. –"tenemos que arreglarnos ya, ya casi va a ser medio día" yo asentí.

"me voy a bañar" le anuncie mientras tomaba mi neceser.

"bien mientras tanto yo arreglo este desastre y busco lo necesario para dejarte como una princesa" yo le sonreí y salí rápidamente.

Tarde más de lo necesario en la ducha, pero el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo se sentía realmente bien.

"bien, tu vístete mientras yo me baño" note que sobre mi cama habían dos vestidos, el azul que era mío y uno negro muy bonito, debía admitir que mi madre tenia gusto para esas cosas. Alice seria muy feliz si yo hubiera heredado ese talento.

En verdad debía admitir que el traje lucia muy bien, yo lucia muy bien, el vestido se ajustaba a mi cuerpo en las partes correspondientes. Me gire en el espejo para mirarme toda. Ya puesto el vestido era un poco mas corto de lo pensado, llegaba unos centímetros arriba de mis rodillas. Aun así se veía bien.

"wow…" dijo mi madre mientras entraba escurriendo agua de su cabello. –"vaya que hemos hecho una buena elección" aseguro con una sonrisa mientras me observaba de arriba abajo. –"se te ve hermoso" yo le sonreí avergonzada. Ella se cambio rápidamente, su vestido la hacia ver increíble, era mas largo que el mío y por supuesto el escote mas pronunciado.

"te ves hermosa mamá" le dije mientras ella se miraba en el espejo.

"aun no te pongas los zapatos por que te cansas" yo le dedique una mirada suspicaz. Ya me imaginaba los zapatos que me había comprado. Ella no dejaba de sonreír. –"tengo que arreglarte el cabello" me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacia sentar en la silla del escritorio.

Camino de un lado hacia el otro hasta que encontró todas las cosas que necesitaba, como una experta empezó a arreglar mi cabello. Cerré los ojos mientras ella hacia su trabajo.

"perfecto, ahora pon tu cara hacia atrás" cuando abrí los ojos vi que tenia en su mano un estuche con sombras.

"mamá, no vayas a exagerar con esa cosa" le advertí, ella me saco la lengua y me empujo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"tu quédate quieta que ya casi termino, aun falto yo y se nos va a hacer tarde" empezó a aplicar polvos sobre mi rostro, note que se esforzaba por ocultar las ojeras. –"lista y perfecta" dijo mientras se alejaba. –"mírate en el espejo y dime que te parece"

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me vi, mi cabello estaba más organizado de lo que nunca lo había estado. Estaba completamente liso y en la parte de abajo las puntas caían en unas delicadas espirales, se veía muy bonito. El maquillaje era suave y hacia que no se me notara el cansancio, me había puesto unas sombras azules claras y rubor rosa al igual que el brillo labial.

"¿que te parece?" me pregunto sonriendo.

"muchas gracias mama, quede muy bonita… o al menos algo decente"

"que dices tonta, estas hermosa" aseguro mientras me miraba a los ojos a través del espejo. "pero ahora es mi turno" se fue hacia la mesa del escritorio donde reposaban todos sus utensilios.

"te ayudaría pero…" ella mas que nadie sabia de mi falta de talento para estas cosas.

"no te preocupes, tu preocúpate por no arruinar tu peinado ni maquillaje" en ese momento sonó mi celular. Era Alice.

"¿bueno?"

"hola Bells. Me preguntaba si necesitarías ayuda para arreglarte" dijo con su voz cantarina.

"mmm. No te preocupes por eso, ya todo esta solucionado" le dije mientras me mitraba de nuevo. –"mi mama se encargo de todo" escuche su risa.

"que bien, eso me ahorra tiempo, ya estoy bastante atareada arreglando a todos aquí" de nuevo se rio. –"¿quieres hablar con Edward?" me pregunto de repente.

"eh… no, prefiero darle las gracias personalmente" suspire al ver el enorme ramo.

"si quieres el puede pasar por ustedes" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"no Alice, no creo que eso disgustaría a Charlie" ella suspiro. –"nos vemos alla" le dije y ella se quedo en silencio.

"si, si nos vemos allá" dijo finalmente. –"no llegues tarde, recuerda que la ceremonia empieza a las 4 pero tenemos que llegar antes"

"si lo se, ya estamos terminando de arreglarnos, nos vemos en un rato"

"esta bien…" se escuchaba muy feliz.

"adiós" me despedí antes de colgar.

"¿fueron ellos quienes te enviaron el ramo?" Tenia un ojo cerrado pues se estaba aplicando sombras.

"si" le respondí.

"que amables" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿ya están listas?" pregunto Charlie cuando entro a la habitación. El ya traía su viejo esmoquin, y traia una caja en las manos. –"toma" me la ofreció y yo la tome lentamente. Ya me suponía lo que había en ella.

"gracias" abrí la caja y efectivamente allí estaban, esas horribles trampas mortales, aunque no eran para nada horribles. A pesar que eran demasiado altos para mi gusto, eran realmente hermosos. –"gracias" repetí mientras los sacaba.

"creo que será mejor que te los pongas cuando lleguemos allá" me dijo mi mama mientras veía mi rostro de horror.

"si, creo que es mejor" acorde con ella.

Ya estábamos llegando a la escuela, yo me sentía particularmente nerviosa, no podía dejar de morder mi labio inferior. Hubiera preferido que llegáramos en mi destartalada camioneta, pero por supuesto Charlie insistió en llevarnos en la patrulla.

Me recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando vi en el estacionamiento el volvo y el mercedes de Carlisle. Aunque había mucha gente allí, no pude ver por ningún lado a los Cullen, me imagine que ya estarían adentro.

"se supone que ustedes deben ir por la entrada principal" les dije cuando estacionamos. –"yo debo ir a recoger la toga y el birrete"

"esta bien, ve con cuidado, no te caigas por favor" me dijo Charlie burlonamente. Yo le puse los ojos en blanco. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en como seria pasar al frente a recoger el diploma en tremendos zancos.

"los veré en un rato" les dije mientras me ponía las enormes sandalias.

"te queremos" dijo mi madre antes de que saliera. Recordé lo que me había dicho ella, espalda recta y pasos firmes. Sentía los ojos de todos en mí.

Alguien muy amablemente me indico que estaban entregando las cosas en el laboratorio. Me dirigí hacia allá despacio cuidando cada paso que daba. No había demasiada fila para poder entrar. Supuse que había llegado un poco tarde. Yo me ubique en el último lugar.

"estas realmente hermosa" susurro una voz de terciopelo, su aliento helado me golpeo en el cuello y la oreja, me estremecí por completo. Pero me estremecí aun más cuando me voltee.

Allí estaba de pie hermoso e imposible. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro que le quedaba simplemente perfecto, el tono azul de su corbata resaltaba esos maravillosos ojos dorados.

"hola" susurre aturdida. El sonrió de esa manera tan provocativa que solía hacerlo.

"hola" respondió sonriendo aun mas dejando ver sus hermosos dientes. –"debo decir que me alegra que tu madre te ayudara con el vestido" me miro de arriba abajo, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer. –"estas perfecta" yo trague saliva y el sonrió mas.

"hola Bella…" saludo Alice mientras llegaba danzando hacia nosotros. –"wow" dijo mientras me miraba también. Yo le puse los ojos en blanco. –"bien Reneé, que buen trabajo" su sonrisa era hermosa. Al igual que todo en ella, lucia un traje de un tono rosa pálido llegaba hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, era realmente hermoso, tenía unos zapatos aun más altos que los míos. –"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto mientras me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba de la fila. –"ya tengo tus cosas no te preocupes" me aseguro cuando iba a empezar a protestar.

Jalando mi mano nos llevo hasta uno de los pequeños jardines afuera del gimnasio, cada vez había más gente.

"vaya Bella, estas muy linda" era Jasper ahora quien me hacia sonrojar. –"Alice, mamá te necesita" le dijo besándola en la mejilla.

"bien, ahora volvemos" los dos se alejaron rápidamente. Edward y yo nos quedamos allí de pie, mirando el camino por donde ellos se habían marchado. En ese momento lo recordé.

"Edward" le llame y su mirada se clavo en mis ojos. –"muchas gracias" le susurre. El sonrió y agacho a cabeza.

"no hay de que" dijo sin dejar de sonreír. –"espero que te haya gustado" yo suspire.

"claro que me gusto, me encanto, es realmente hermoso, muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte"

"no es ninguna molestia"

"gracias" le dije y entonces me acerque a el y lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo rápidamente pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apretándome delicadamente a su cuerpo.

"chicos ya deben entrar" anuncio una maestra, yo solté los brazos con dificultad, y el también me soltó lentamente.

"vamos" me susurro mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba.

"aquí están sus cosas chicos" Alice nos entrego dos bolsas transparentes que dejaban ver el horrible tono amarillo de las togas de graduación.

"déjame ayudarte" ofreció Edward, tomo mi toga y me ayudo a pasármela por la cabeza sin dañar mi peinado. Y amablemente me puso el horrible sombrero.

"gracias" le dije y el inmediatamente se puso sus cosas. Ya los cuatro estábamos arreglados.

"bien chicos, ya llego la hora" dijo el director. –"entraran al auditorio en orden de apellido pero pueden acomodarse en las sillas como quieran" Alice me apretó de la mano y me beso en la mejilla.

"te estaremos guardando un puesto" me aseguro mientras tomaba a Jasper de la mano y lo llevaba al inicio de la fila.

"nos vemos en un rato" se despidió Edward mientras alcanzaba a sus hermanos

Adelante mío pude ver a Jesica, estaba limpiando con cuidado sus ojos con la manga de la toga, ella volteo a verme y yo desvié la mirada. Me entristecía que las cosas hubieran terminado mal con ella.

Todos entramos en orden cuando la música inicio, yo tenia sujeta la toga pues necesitaba ver mis pies para no tropezar.

Mi esfuerzo se vio truncado cuando al ver a mis padres, también vi allí a Jacob. Estaba sentado sonriendo. Mis pies se enredaron y trastabille, por suerte delante de mi había alguien de quien sujetarme.

"lo siento" le susurre al muchacho mientras el me ayudaba a equilibrarme. Seguimos caminando y yo clave de nuevo la mirada a mis pies.

Como lo habían prometido, Alice, Jasper y Edward me habían guardado un puesto adelante entre los dos primeros. Me senté pero deje la mirada clavada en mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mis piernas.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Edward, yo lo mire y le sonreí.

"si, estoy bien" le susurre.

La ceremonia de graduación inicio con las aburridas palabras del director, no preste atención. No podía creer que Jacob hubiera venido después de lo que yo le había hecho, Jacob tenia un enorme y generoso corazón. Sentí un nudo en el estomago de pensar en la noche anterior, sentía mis manos frias.

Anunciaron finalmente el discurso de uno de los alumnos que se graduarían en esta promoción. Jesica fue quien se levanto y paso al frente.

"A los 5 años nos preguntaron qué queríamos ser de mayores, y contestábamos cosas como: Astronauta, presidente…o en mi caso, princesa" todos rieron.

"A los 10 volvieron a preguntárnoslo, y dijimos: Estrella del rock, vaquero… o en mi caso, medallista de oro." De nuevo todo el mundo rio.

"Pero ahora que somos mayores, quieren una respuesta seria…a ver qué os parece esta: ¿Quién demonios lo sabe?" todos aplaudieron. Yo me sentía mareada, asi que apenas y sonreí.

"No es momento de tomar decisiones rápidas" continuo ella. "es momento de cometer errores, de subirse al tren equivocado y extraviarse, de enamorarse…mucho" en ese momento sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mi, yo le sonreí levemente. "De licenciarse en Filosofía porque es imposible hacer carrera de eso. De cambiar de idea y de volver a cambiar porque no hay nada permanente…así que cometan todos los errores que puedan, y algún día cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinarlo… lo sabremos."

Mis manos estaban temblando terriblemente y en cuanto ella termino su discurso y todos estaban aplaudiendo emocionados, sentí como mi estomago quería devolver el poco desayuno que había consumido. Sabía que si me quedaba allí terminaría vomitando a todo el mundo. Rápidamente me levante y pase frente a Alice y Jasper para finalmente salir casi corriendo por la puerta hacia los baños. No había ni una sola persona, me tire como pude de rodillas y mi estomago convulsiono antes de empezar a devolver.

En menos de un segundo Alice estaba a mi lado sosteniéndome el cabello. No había mucho que devolver por lo que el mareo pasó rápidamente. Yo aun estaba respirando un poco pesado pero me sentía mejor.

"gracias" le dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Ella me sonreía pero podía ver su preocupación. –"estoy bien, no te preocupes" ella sonrió pero su rostro no dejo la preocupación a un lado, en ese momento sentí varios pasos acercándose. Yo cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza hacia la pared del baño.

"Bella…" era mi madre la que entraba casi corriendo. –"cariño ¿Qué pasa, estas bien?" se arrodillo a mi lado y me toco la frente.

"estoy bien, tranquila" en ese momento entro Carlisle junto a Charlie.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mi padre angustiado, yo puse los ojos en blanco y me apoye de la pared para empezar a levantarme. Las manos de Alice y de mi madre me ayudaron rápidamente.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Carlisle. Yo sentí rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el lavamanos.

"estoy bien, de verdad" me moje las manos y limpie mi boca. –"ya me siento mejor, creo que me cayo mal el desayuno" mi madre volvió a tocarme la frente. –"estoy bien" le asegure.

"pues no tienes fiebre" dijo ella. Note una mirada entre Carlisle y Alice.

"estoy bien, de verdad, no se preocupen, tenemos que volver ya" me voltee para mirarme en el espejo. Tenía algunos mechones sueltos.

"yo arreglo esto" dijo Alice mientras empezaba a acomodar mi cabello. –"estoy segura que bella esta bien, ustedes vuelvan al auditorio nosotras vamos enseguida" aun con la preocupación en sus rostros, salieron los tres lentamente.

"gracias…" le dije a Alice mientras ella continuaba arreglándome.

"¿te sientes mal?" me pregunto seria.

"no Alice, te lo juro que no estoy enferma" le sonreí, en verdad ya me sentía bien. –"me enferme por otra razón" agache la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"te cuento después, te lo prometo pero ahora debemos volver" ella sonrió.

"esta bien" me beso en la mejilla y me tomo pro la mano. –"vamos"

Todo el mundo nos miro cuando entramos al auditorio, se hizo un silencio horrible, pero Alice siguió halándome todo el camino sin darle mayor importancia. Busque a mis padres con la mirada y lo vi, el aun estaba allí sentado, también pude ver a Billy. El rostro de todos era el mismo, vi como levantaba el cuello para verme mejor, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, yo les sonreí a todos para tranquilizarlos.

Edward se levanto para ayudarme a sentar, me acomodo la silla y se sentó. Me paso el birrete que había quedado atrás con la carrera.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto serio. Yo le sonreí.

"estoy bien, tranquilo" el suspiro y se acomodo. Aparentemente me estaban esperando pues el director no comenzó a hablar de nuevo hasta que no estuvimos acomodados de nuevo.

Empezaron a llamar los nombres de los graduandos en orden alfabético. Edward lucia increíble con esa horrenda toga. Los hermanos Cullen pasaron uno a uno para recibir su diploma.

Cuando llamaron al muchacho que había estado frente a mí en la fila cuando tropecé supe que ya era mi turno. No quise pasar ninguna vergüenza así que me quite las sandalias y las escondí debajo de mi silla. Edward sonrió al darse cuenta.

"Isabella Swan" el director llamo mi nombre y yo me levante rápido. Se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos. –"felicitaciones" me dijo el señor Green mientras estrechaba mi mano. Note que mis padres se habían levantado para aplaudir al igual que Jacob que tenia una ancha sonrisa en el rostro, hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba vestido de gala. Les sonreí ampliamente y los salude con la mano. La familia de Edward también se había puesto de pie, todos menos Rosalie, aun así ella estaba sonriendo y aplaudiendo. Mi grupo de amigos también me estaban aplaudiendo de pie. Mike, Érick, Ángela, Alice, Jasper y Edward parecían muy emocionados con que yo me estuviera graduando, les sonreí también, y después de unas incomodas fotos me baje rápidamente. Nos sentamos pues aun faltaban mas palabras del director.

"felicitaciones" me susurro Edward acercándose a mi.

"igualmente" le susurre a el. Todo el mundo estaba concentrado en mí, pero debían recordar que también era su graduación.

Cuando termino el infinito y aburridor discurso, todos gritamos y arrojamos nuestros birretes al aire.

**Hola niñas, lamento no haber actualizado antes pero la pagina me ha estado molestando. Gracias a las personas que han dejado los reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste, desde aquí empiezan a pasar cosas interesantes. Dejen sus comentarios por favor… xD**

**xoxo**


	22. Su presencia, mi mejor regalo

**Capitulo 22.**

**Su presencia, mi mejor regalo…**

**Bella's POV**

Cuando todos los birretes cayeron al suelo, mire a mí alrededor, habían personas llorando, otras se veían realmente alegres, todos se abrazaban allí fue cuando entendí que había llegado el final. Había terminado una de las mejores y peores etapas de mi vida.

"felicidades" me susurro Edward mientras sus brazos se abrían para recibirme, yo me contagie un poco de la emoción del momento y lo abrace. Pero entonces recordé que m i familia estaba allí. Lo solté y le sonreí.

"felicitaciones para ti también" le dije mientras le sonreía y apretaba sus manos heladas.

"Bella…" escuche la voz de mi mama gritando entre la multitud. Edward me sonrió y me indico con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Yo lo solté y salí rápidamente esquivando personas hasta que los vi.

Mi mama fue la primera en abrazarme. Cuando me soltó un poco pude ver que estaba llorando.

"mamá no llores" le pedí y ella me volvió a abrazar.

"ay mi cielo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti" susurro sollozando.

"mamá no llores por favor" ella me miro de arriba abajo.

"quítate esa cosa, tienes que lucir tu vestido" ella me ayudo y se quedo con ella. Cuando levante la mirada vi que Charlie se estaba limpiando los ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco y fui a abrazarlo a el. El me apretó fuerte y oculto la cara entre mi pelo.

"Charlie, le vas a arruinar el peinado con tantas lagrimas" era la voz burlona de Billy. Charlie me soltó y se limpio el rostro avergonzado. –"felicitaciones hija" me dijo amble Billy, yo me agache para abrazarlo.

"muchas gracias por venir" le agradecí sinceramente pero entonces me puse nerviosa, pues pude sentir el inconfundible aroma de Jacob. Me levante despacio y el estaba ahí detrás de la silla de su padre. Se veía tan hermoso con su traje de gala, nunca se lo había visto puesto por completo. Llevaba la corbata negra bien puesta y llevaba el saco también. Se veía simplemente hermoso.

"felicidades" susurro sonriendo, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y fui directamente a ocultar el rostro en su pecho. El me abrazo fuertemente apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza. Yo apreté mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. –"hueles horrible" me susurro y yo aleje la cabeza rápidamente. Intente retirarme pero el me abrazo mas fuerte. –"estas hermosa" susurro entre mi cabello. Yo solloce en silencio en su pecho.

"lo siento" susurre. Y el se alejo un poco para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

"no llores" susurro mientras limpiaba las lagrimas con cuidado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi familia ya no estaba allí. –"hoy es un día feliz para ti, no debes llorar" yo suspire e intente dejar de llorar. –"así me gusta" me sonrió y siguió limpiando mi rostro. -"estas preciosa" me dijo y yo agache la mirada.

"gracias por estar aquí" le dije finalmente. –"no sabes cuanto significa para mi tenerte aquí" me limpie con cuidado el rostro. –"a pesar de todo" el negó despacio con la cabeza.

"no importa" me dijo sonriendo y me acaricio la mejilla.

"hey Bella." Escuche un grito que se acercaba. Al primero que vi fue a Emmet, se veía genial con su traje elegante. Su sonrisa se anchaba más y más con cada paso que se acercaba. –"felicitaciones…" dijo sonriendo mientras me levantaba en vilo y me daba una vuelta en el aire. Esta vez lo abrace con fuerza, a diferencia de la última vez que me había abrazado de la misma manera.

"gracias" le dije sonriendo, ya toda su familia caminaba hacia nosotros. Voltee a ver a Jacob, y note que estaba apretando fuerte su mandíbula y asesinaba con la mirada a Emmet.

"Bella…" esta vez era Esme quien me llamaba, su sonrisa era amable pero creo que ella estaba un poco preocupada por Jacob. Yo le sonreí ampliamente para que supiera que no había nada de que preocuparse. –felicitaciones cariño" me susurro.

"gracias" le dije antes de soltarla. Carlisle fue el siguiente en abrazarme y felicitarme. Rosalie también me felicito un poco distante pero muy amable. Alice me volvió a abrazar y Jasper fue el último, pude notar que estaba muy tenso, su mirada se clavo en Jacob por un momento. Yo me pare frente a el.

"¿estas bien?" tome sus manos que aun tenia muy apretadas. El suspiro profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"felicidades" susurro Jacob dirigiéndose a los Cullen, a los tres que se graduaban ese día. Yo me quede mirándolo con la boca un poco abierta. Extendió su mano hacia Alice primero, pude ver que temblaba un poco. Ellos estaban aun más sorprendidos que yo.

"eh… gracias" susurro Alice mientras extendía la mano despacio. Jasper se puso en el medio y le gruño a Jacob.

"Jasper" le reprimió Esme. –"muchas gracias Jacob, eres muy amable" Jacob se corrió hacia atrás.

"como sea" susurro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y les daba la espalda para hablar conmigo. –"te veo mas tarde" me dijo y yo le tome la mano antes que se alejara, no le dije nada pero el pudo ver mi preocupación en mis ojos. –"no te preocupes, todo esta bien, no me iré a ninguna parte" me sonrió y me beso en la frente antes de empezara a alejarse.

"Jacob" le llamo Edward. Su rostro estaba serio pero no mostraba ninguna señal de disgusto. –"gracias" le susurro, pero Jacob simplemente lo miro un segundo antes de seguir caminando.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a otros.

"estas realmente linda hija" dijo Carlisle para romper el hielo. Yo le sonreí y agache la cabeza.

"papá" le reclamo Alice. –"¿Cómo te atreves a decir que esta linda?" aunque yo no entendí el comentario Carlisle si lo hizo y sonrió.

"mis disculpas" dijo Carlisle. –"estas hermosísima Bella" yo me sonroje, lo pude sentir.

"vaya que si" dijo Emmet y todos se rieron.

"hola" saludo mi mama casi gritando, volteamos a ver y ella venia a toda prisa con mi padre que no venia tan animado. –"hola muchachos, felicitaciones"

Sin pensarlo mi madre abrazo a Alice inicialmente, a ella no parecía molestarle para nada. Me pregunte si mi madre dentro de tanta locura habría notado la temperatura en los cuerpos de los Cullen. Si lo notaba, pues no le molestaba, jamás había dicho nada y ya todos sabíamos lo imprudente que puede ser.

"felicitaciones cielo" le dijo a Jasper antes de abrazarlo. E incluso el aunque tímidamente la abrazo y sonrió.

"Edward…" suspiro mi madre mientras se acercaba a el. –"felicitaciones hijo" Edward la abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

"gracias Esme"

"esto… si felicitaciones chicos" les dijo Charlie algo sonrojado. –"felicidades cielo" le dijo a Alice y le dio un breve abrazo. –"felicidades" le dijo a Jasper mientras estrechaba su mano. En ese momento el cuerpo de Charlie se relajo. Supuse que habría sido la magia de Jasper. "felicitaciones Edward" le dijo sin mirarlo y estiro su mano.

"gracias jefe"

"eres muy amable Charlie" le dijo Carlisle. Los dos se alejaron un poco del grupo y empezaron a platicar.

"estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes chicos" nos dijo mientras me abrazaba. Yo le devolví el abrazo. –"¿como piensan celebrar?".

"de hecho, de eso queríamos hablar contigo" le dijo Alice rápidamente. –"hemos organizado una pequeña reunión esta noche y nos gustaría saber si Bella puede ir" su sonrisa se anchaba mas y mas mientras esperaba la respuesta. Renee me miro y yo encogí los hombros.

"claro que puedes ir" m e dijo sonriendo.

"pero…" era mi ultima noche con mi madre, no quería estar lejos de ella. –"y Charlie, el nova a estar de acuerdo" ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bella, esta es tu noche, ve y disfrútala, de Charlie me encargo yo" me guiño un ojo.

"perfecto" dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Renee. –"muchas gracias"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Charlie mientras se acercaba. –"supongo que ya le diste permiso ¿a que no?" le dijo a Reneé. Ella sonrió y lo tomo del brazo.

"vamos a hablar" lo jalo hacia. –"y no te pongas difícil" le advirtió.

"¿una reunión?" les pregunte cuando estuvimos solos.

"la vas a pasar bien, te lo aseguro" me dijo Emmet sonriendo. Yo suspire.

"ya esta todo arreglado" dijo Renee mientras regresaba a nosotros. –"vamos a ir a almorzar a la reservación y en la noche te puedes ir con los Cullen ¿te parece?" yo sonreí. Era bueno poder pasar este día con la gente que más quería, y ya que ellos no podían estar juntos en el mismo lugar pues yo tenía que dividirme. Aunque sabia que no seria muy agradable una tarde en la Push después de lo que había pasado. Pero aun así intentaría poner mi mejor cara.

Afuera de la escuela estaban Billy y Jacob. El me sonrió en cuanto llegamos.

"bien, ya hable con Emily, ya todos están allí esperándonos" dijo Billy sonriendo. Yo suspire, esperaba de verdad que con todos no se refiriera a todos. El día hasta ahora había sido genial, y no quería arruinarlo con la presencia de Leah.

"vamos" apremio mi madre sonriendo. Me pregunte si no le dolería la cara en algún momento.

Jacob ayudo a su padre a subir en el asiento de delante de la patrulla, subió rápidamente la silla al baúl y mantuvo la puerta de atrás abierta para que mi madre y yo entráramos.

"dios estos zapatos me están matando" les dije cuando estuvimos fuera de la escuela, con cuidado me los quite. Jacob estaba sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a La Push me sentí aliviada de no ver a Leah allí.

"no quiso venir" me susurro Jacob en el oído mientras caminábamos hacia su casa.

"que bien" le respondí.

"hola Bella…felicitaciones" Emily era tan entusiasta como la misma Alice. Su abrazo fue fuerte y prolongado.

"gracias" le respondí apenada. –"muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí" allí estaban las personas de la manada que de verdad me interesaban.

"como crees que no íbamos a celebrar esto" dijo Sam –"eres parte de la familia" yo le sonreí. Ya Emily tenía la comida lista. Todo estaba realmente delicioso. Después de comer, todos establecieron sus propias conversaciones. Mi madre y Emily parecían haber simpatizado mucho.

"¿quieres caminar conmigo?" Me pregunto Jacob, yo lo mire pero no le respondí. El suspiro. –"esta bien, entonces ven conmigo, no te voy a hacer nada te lo prometo". Yo puse los ojos en blanco, el creía que yo le tenia miedo. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su cuarto. Cerro la puerta y yo camine hacia la cama y me senté. El camino hasta su pequeño armario y empezó a buscar. Cuando finalmente lo encontró se volteo. –"mira, es para ti" se arrodillo frente a mi y tomo mi mano derecha.

De sus dedos colgaba una preciosa manilla, estaba decorada con unos pequeños pero brillantes diamantes.

"por dios" susurre, el la puso con cuidado en mi mano. –"Jacob…" no sabia que decirle, se notaba que era realmente costosa. –"no debiste…" el susurro algo que no entendí y se levanto para sentarse a mi lado.

"¿te gusto?" me pregunto

"como podría no gustarme, es hermosa, pero…"

"pero nada Bella. Simplemente quería hacerte un regalo"

"gracias, es decir me encanta pero… ¿de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarla Jake" sabia que tal vez se ofendería con mi pregunta pero aun así debía saberlo.

"eso no importa Bella"

"claro que importa Jake, te lo agradezco pero no creo que pueda aceptarla…" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿de donde sacaste el dinero?"

"no lo robe si a eso te refieres" yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

"claro que se que no lo robaste no seas tonto" le grite.

"vendí l el auto" respondió agachando la cabeza. Eso no me lo esperaba .

"¿Qué?" no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. El auto había quedado mal después de lo que había sucedido pero era obvio que el podía arreglar los daños fácilmente, inclusive si no tuviera el dinero hubiera podido esperar hasta que lo consiguiéramos. –"Jacob, como pudiste… ¿Por qué?"

"no importa Bella. No exageres, es solo un auto" se levanto y se apoyo en la puerta poniendo sus manos detrás de el.

"pero tu amabas ese auto. No debiste venderlo Jake. Tal vez podamos recuperarlo" el sonrió y clavo la mirada en el piso.

"supongo que no lo amaba tanto como te amo a ti" susurro sin mirarme. Yo suspire y me levante.

"Jake…"

"no digas nada. Solo acéptala ¿quieres? O acaso ¿no te gusto?" yo negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos por un momento.

"es hermosa mi Jake, pero no debiste, no merezco que gastes tu dinero en mi. No es justo que hayas vendido tu auto por esto" creo que mi voz expresaba el gran sufrimiento que sentía. –"además, yo ya tuve el mejor regalo de tu parte. No sabes cuanto aprecio que hayas estado allí conmigo. Ese fue el mejor regalo que me has podido dar, algo mas seria redundante"

"no te preocupes por mi, yo no me perdería ese momento tan especial para ti. Quería acompañarte y me alegra saber que te alegro mi presencia" dijo mientras levantaba mi mano derecha de nuevo, se quedo observándola. –"aun la traes puesta…" susurro mientras acariciaba el pequeño lobo de madera, yo sonreí.

"claro que la traigo, nunca me la quito" ahora el sonrió.

"¿puedo?" me pregunto mientras tomaba la manilla de diamantes. Yo negué con la cabeza –"vamos Bella, es solo un regalo"

"un regalo muy costoso"

"no es tan costoso como crees" me dijo. –"por favor, acéptala" yo suspire y el me la quito de las manos. –"por favor" repitió y yo esture la mano"

"tenemos que buscar la manera de recuperar tu auto" le dije mientras el me la apuntaba

"no te preocupes por eso" me dijo y me acaricio la mejilla. –"gracias"

"Gracias a ti" le dije y levante mis brazos para abrazarle, el me abrazo por la cintura con cuidado. –"lamento lo de anoche" le susurre con un nudo en la garganta

"no te disculpes, aquí el que debe una disculpa soy yo Bella. Lamento haberme dejado llevar, yo no quiero que pienses que intento aprovecharme de ti porque no es así, yo te adoro más que a nada en el mundo y jamás haría nada para lastimarte. Yo lo único que quiero en la vida es hacerte feliz, amarte y hacerte feliz Bella, y lo arruine todo al dejarme llevar… lo siento tanto" a medida de que hablaba el me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo al igual que yo. Como había podido encontrar una manera de culparse por esto también.

"te quiero Jake…" le susurre mientras apretaba su chaqueta con mis puños. El enterró sus dedos en mi espalda.

"**lo se" me susurro. –"y también se que lo quieres a el" yo suspire y no dije nada. Lo solte y me aleje de el, nunca mirándolo a los ojos –"pero esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo se que me quieres" cuando levante la mirada el sonreía ampliamente.**

"Jake…" susurre ante su respuesta. –"no pienses que yo…" el puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

"no te preocupes" susurro y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero tan cerca que pude sentir como sus labios rozaban los míos un poco.

"Bella…" llamaba la voz de mi madre, sonaba muy distante. Yo me limpie el rostro y Jacob me tomo de la mano para salir. –"lo siento, no quería molestarlos" se disculpo cuando nos vio salir juntos.

"no te preocupes, solo la estaba felicitando" la sonrisa de Jacob no se borraba.

"Hm hija vas a romper las medias, ponte los zapatos" me dijo quejándose. Yo suspire.

"aun no…"lloriquee. –"aun estoy cansada. Me los pondré cuando me vaya" en ese momento la sonrisa de Jake se borro un poco. Charlie ya les había comentado a el y a su padre de mis planes para mas tarde.

"¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa de los Cullen?" pregunto Renee ignorando la tensión de todos al nombrar el apellido.

"yo la llevare" aseguro Jacob, tenso pero calmado. Todos lo volteamos a mirar.

"no es necesario, mi papa me puede llevar a…"

"no, yo te llevo" replico serio.

"¿estas seguro?" pregunto Sam. Jacob lo miro fijamente y asintió. –"esta bien" yo mire a Jacob intentando pedirle que no lo hiciera pero el…

"Bella, deberías llamarle, para que te recoja, ya sabes que no se bien en donde queda su casa, yo te dejare en el mismo sitio que las recogí la vez anterior" dijo y camino hacia su cuarto.

**Lamento mucho la demora chicas, espero que les guste, se que a las team Edward les va a gustar mucho el próximo capitulo, intentare actualizar lo antes posible. Dejen sus comentarios para que me motive y siga escribiendo haha…**

**xoxo**


	23. La mayor sorpresa

**Capitulo 23.**

**La mayor sorpresa…**

**Bella's POV**

Jacob no había dicho nada durante todo el camino. No parecía muy enojado, pero si estaba serio.

"que la pases bien" pude notar algo de resentimiento en sus palabras. Pero no podía culparlo.

"gracias… por todo" le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del auto.- "adiós Seth…" el había insistido en acompañarnos, estaba en el asiento de atrás muy callado.

"adiós Bella." Se despidió sonriendo. Edward ya estaba fuera del auto de Carlisle. En cuanto llegue a la línea que separaba los dos territorios, el camino hacia mi, supuse que había notado cuan difícil me era caminar con esos zapatos y aun mas en ese terreno. El aun traia al igual que yo el traje de la graduación.

"hola" me saludo amable pero tenso. Camino a mi lado hasta llegar al auto y me abrió la puerta.

"gracias" le susurre y entre. El en menos de un segundo estuvo sentado al lado mío. Arranco el auto que no hacia ningún ruido en absoluto.

"Alice quiere que hagamos una parada rápida en la casa primero" me dijo cuando estuvimos lejos.

"¿Qué? ¿de que me hablas?"

"ella quiere arreglarte un poco antes de que nos vayamos" yo lo mire y no le dije nada. Empecé a sentir un poco de pánico. –"no te angusties" me dijo sonriendo. Yo suspire y me acomode en el asiento.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, Edward se apresuro a abrirme la puerta y a caminar a mi lado, temía que me cayera seguramente.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" refunfuño Alice cuando entramos. –"bueno no importa, ven conmigo" me tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarme hacia las escaleras. –" no te preocupes Edward, estará lista en unos segundos. Ella rápidamente pero con cuidado me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a correr escaleras arriba.

En menos de unos cuantos segundos yo estaba sentada al frente del espejo del tocador en el cuarto de Alice por supuesto.

"¿Qué demonios Alice?" le pregunte asustada.

"shhh... no digas nada, yo solo te voy a arreglar, no te voy a torturar"

"arreglarme ¿para que?"

"¿acaso no te dijimos que esta noche estabas invitada a una pequeña reunión que hicimos en tu honor para celebrar la graduación?" pregunto mientras me acomodaba el cabello .

"si, pero Edward me dijo que vamos a ir a otro lado, pensé que estaríamos aquí" ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué importa el lugar Bella?" yo no respondí a esto "lista, que bueno que Reneé ya había adelantado gran parte de mi trabajo" ella había retocado mi maquillaje y el peinado. -"vamos… Edward te esta esperando"

El me estaba esperando al inicio de las escaleras. Su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita se hizo mas evidente cuando me vio. Yo intente alejar la mirada de el para poderme fijar en los pasos que daba. El subió rápidamente las escaleras.

"déjame ayudarte" dijo mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tomaba la mano para evitar que cayera rodando.

"gracias" le susurre. Me estremecí al sentir su piel en mi espalda y cintura. –"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte mientras bajábamos. -¿en donde están todos? Se nos hace tarde" Edward sonrió. "¿Qué?"

"esta noche seremos solo tu y yo…" susurro y yo apreté su mano inconscientemente.

De nuevo estábamos en el auto de Carlisle.

"¿te molesta que te cubra los ojos?" pregunto mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pañoleta. Yo me corrí hacia el lado de la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte desconfiada. El suspiro.

"no me arruines las sorpresa Bella" me dijo.-"por favor" me pidió enseñándome el pañuelo. Yo deje caer mis hombros.

"esta bien" le dije y le di la espalda. El detuvo el auto, aun estábamos en el bosque. Suavemente ato la pañoleta sobre mis ojos.

"¿oye a que te referías con eso de SORPRESA?" pregunte. Podía sentir el auto vibrar suavemente bajo mi cuerpo. Ya estábamos en movimiento

"si te lo digo, lo arruino" me dijo. - "solo quería hacer algo… especial" explico, yo me puse algo nerviosa pero no dije nada mas. No fuimos muy lejos, no habían pasado más de unos minutos cuando Edward anuncio nuestra llegada.

"bien, llegamos. Espérame yo te ayudo a bajar" escuche su puerta cerrarse y la mía abrirse. Mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mis piernas sintieron el contacto helado de una de las manos de Edward. –"ven" me indico mientras tomaba mi mano derecha. –"con cuidado" me dijo mientras me guiaba. Note que el suelo era algo inestable. –"ten cuidado" me advirtió, yo puse cuidado a antes de apoyar bien los pies. –"será mejor que yo te ayude, si seguimos a este paso, no vamos a llegar"

"¿Cómo que no vamos a llegar? ¿Acaso no llegamos ya?" pregunte.

"no aun no…" susurro. Mis manos estaban sujetando su chaqueta a la medida de su pecho, tenia miedo de caerme. –"hm esto Bella. Te voy a alzar, por favor no te asustes" antes de que pudiera decir nada, sentí sus brazos levantarme sin ninguna dificultad. Tomo mi cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho. –"no quiero que te marees" me dijo antes de que yo preguntara. Decido hacer caso y me apreté mas contra el.

"llegamos Bella. Abre los ojos" yo le hice caso y lentamente aleje mi cabeza de su pecho para ver a donde habíamos llegado. La respiración se me corto. Edward ahora estaba caminando a paso normal mientras se acercaba más. Aunque estaba decorado como nunca lo había visto… lo reconocía, claro que reconocía… era nuestro prado.

"Edward…" susurre y me tape la boca con la mano. Sabia que iba a llorar, sentía las lagrimas cerca.

"de verdad espero que te guste… Todos nos esforzamos en dejar este lugar asi" habían luces decorando los arboles alrededor del claro. Me pregunte de donde estarían sacando electricidad para esto.

Era tan diferente a la ultima vez que había estado allí, cuando Edward se había marchado y junto a el toda la vida y alegría de las flores del prado.

En medio de las hermosas flores amarillas y violetas había lo que desde donde yo estaba podía parecer una alfombra. Sobre ella habían extendidos algunos objetos.

"¿te gusta?" me pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz mientras me ponía sobre el suelo. Yo asentí y no dije nada más. –"no te gusto ¿verdad?" se lamento. Yo voltee a verlo y dos gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. –"si quieres nos vamos Bella, lo siento, solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría, yo solo… perdón" yo rápidamente puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"es hermoso" susurre pues mi voz aun no se componía. –"gracias" le dije finalmente.

"¿de verdad te gusto?" me pregunto de nuevo algo menos atormentado que antes. Yo asentí rápidamente.

"mucho" asegure. El sonrió y me tomo la mano. Empezó a guiarme hacia el centro del prado. Hacia la manta.

"siéntate" me dijo mientras acomodaba la manta. Yo le hice caso rápidamente. –"pensé que tendrías hambre. Me dijo mientras el se arrodillaba a frente a mi y empezaba a sacar comida de una cesta. Muy contrario a lo que esperaba, la comida era muy sencilla. Eso me gusto en realidad.

Me sirvió unos sándwiches y jugo. El parecía encantado de verme comer, a pesar de haber comido micho en casa de Jacob, sentía mucha hambre. Empecé a comer en cuanto puso la comida en mis manos.

Mientras le daba un gran mordisco al sándwich, sentí las manos de Edward en mis pies. Me estaba quitando los zapatos.

"gracias" le dije cubriéndome un poco la boca pues estaba un poco llena. El simplemente me sonrió.

"¿quieres algo mas?" me pregunto cuando termine.

"no, gracias, ya estoy bien" en ese momento una brisa fuerte golpeo el prado y yo me estremecí. No sabía por que hasta ese momento no había sentido ni un poco de frio.

"toma" dijo Edward mientras a súper velocidad se quitaba s chaqueta y me cubría con ella.

"gracias" le dije mientras apretaba la chaqueta contra mi cuerpo para calentarla rápido.

"debe estar muy fría" me dijo disculpándose. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

"no, gracias así esta perfecta" inhale disimuladamente el cuello de la chaqueta la cual tenia impregnado toda la esencia de el. –"perfecta" repetí. El suspiro.

"que bueno" me dijo. Y los dos nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia un lado diferente. Yo aun me preguntaba como habrían instalado las lucecitas. –"Alice" respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. –"ya sabes que nada es imposible para ella" dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí también.

"quedo perfecto" susurre mientras volvía a contemplar todo. –"hace tanto tiempo que no venia a este lugar" le dije sin mirarlo. –"tenia en mi mente la imagen de esa ultima vez" me lamente del recuerdo. –"estaba tan…" suspire. –"muerto" concluí. Cuando voltee a verlo vi que había agachado la cabeza.

"¨te incomoda estar aquí?" pregunto de nuevo.

"no, para nada, todo esta tan diferente ahora. Se siente mucha paz. Tanta como cuando solíamos venir juntos" nuestras miradas se encontraron.

"A mi también me parece que hay paz aquí… por lo menos la hay ahora"

"¿Cómo que ahora?" pregunte.

"cuando volvimos, vine a visitar este lugar. Pero tienes razón, estaba completamente diferente, realmente estaba muerto" dijo con tristeza.

"supongo que te extrañaba" le dije y el me miro como si no comprendiera. –"el prado murió cuando… te fuiste" el agacho la mirada.

"podrías creer eso, pero no lo es tanto asi" me dijo. –"el prado no murió por que me fui, es decir no solo porque me haya ido yo. Se marchito por que sabia la pena tan grande que llevaban nuestras almas" yo me quede mirándolo sin decir nada. –"sus flores y todo aquí sabia que jamás volveríamos a recostarnos juntos sobre el prado. Sabia que jamás la alegría de nuestro amor volvería a inundar su naturaleza" yo sentía un nudo en el estomago. –"¿quieres bailar conmigo?" pregunto como si nada después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Cómo?"

"¿quieres bailar?" me ofreció su mano y yo la tome.

"no hay música" le dije mientras nos levantábamos.

"no importa… ¿quieres que cante?" pregunto y yo le sonreí. Me quite la chaqueta y la deje sobre la manta. Nos alejamos un poco de ella tomados de la mano. –"¿no tienes frio?"

"no" respondí y aunque no era del todo verdad no quería usar la chaqueta, quería tener a Edward tan cerca de mi piel como me fuera posible. Puso una mano en mi cintura y me acerco a el. Tomo mi otra mano y la mantuvo en alto entre la suya. Acerco su cabeza hasta que su mejilla rozo mi frente.

Empezó a cantar muy suavecito una balada que conocía muy bien. Su voz era aun más increíble que la del mismo interprete original. Muy despacio el ritmo de su voz ayudo para que nuestros cuerpos se balancearan de un lado al otro. Empezamos a dar vueltas des pues. Me tomo de la mano y me hizo girar sobre mi. Después me volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo con fuerza pero delicadamente al mismo tiempo. En ningún momento dejo de cantar.

"has mejorado mucho en esto" me dijo mientras me alejaba un poco para verme el rostro, yo sonreí avergonzada.

"es fácil contigo" le dije y me encogí de hombros. En ese momento otra fuerte brisa me revolvió el cabello y me hizo estremecer y empezar a temblar.

"suficiente de baile por esta noche" me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba de nuevo a la manta. –"siéntate" me dijo. –"espérame aquí, no me tardo" dijo y desapareció de mi vista. Cinco segundos exactamente se tardo en volver. Traía en sus manos una cobija con la cual me cubrió.

"gracias" le susurre.

"¿estas calentita?" me pregunto mientras frotaba mis hombros.

"si, estoy bien" el sonrió y asintió.

"¿ahí algo que necesites? Cualquier cosa, solo dime?" yo negué.

"no necesito nada Edward, gracias" le asegure. –"aunque tal vez si" le dije, el me miro esperando a que yo continuara. –"ven aquí" le dije mientras me arrastraba cerca de el y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. –"mucho mejor"

"en ese caso…" me dijo el mientras se levantaba con cuidado. Se sentó detrás de mi ubicándome entre sus piernas. Acomodo bien la cobija alrededor mío asegurándose que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo lo rozara y después me hizo apoyar la cabeza en su pecho para después pasar sus brazos sobre mi. Yo me relaje en sus brazos aunque sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, no por el frio por supuesto.

"gracias…" le susurre.

"no hay de que"

"claro que si Edward, todo esto ha sido perfecto, aun no entiendo pro que no me dejaste pudriéndome aquí después de lo mala que fui contigo cuando volviste" recordé con amargura esos días cuando mi principal objetivo era ignorarle y lastimarle.

"y a mi me sorprende que no hubieras hecho algo peor" dijo el serio. –"lo merecía Bella. Merecía cada desprecio, cada palabra queme dijiste, todo lo merecía. Soy un estúpido" yo intente levantarme pero el me abrazo mas fuerte y apoyo su mejilla en mi cabeza.

"no digas eso"

"pero es verdad, solo por mi estupidez me aleje, no sabes cuanto me lamento de solo pensar en todo el tiempo que perdí sin tu compañía. No sabes cuanto extrañe esto…" dijo mientras me abrazaba mas y me daba un suave beso en la cabeza. –"no tienes idea" aseguro y suspiro.

"¿acaso crees que yo no lo extrañe también?" le pregunte y el no respondió. –"Edward no te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con esto. Estar así entre tus brazos. Yo te…" me detuvieron de nuevo las lagrimas.

"Bella…"

"todo hubiera sido tan diferente si o te hubieras ido…"

"lo siento"

"no te lo estoy recriminando Edward, entiendo tus motivos… ahora los entiendo" dije llorando. –"es solo que desearía que no fueras tan noble"

"¿noble?" pregunto.

"si Edward, sin o fueras tan noble y tuvieras un corazón tan grande, no te habrías ido. Se que lo hiciste porque me quieres, porque estabas pensando en mi bienestar. Supongo que si fueras egoísta no me habrías dejado… o no habrías vuelto" concluí.

"crees que volví por que soy noble…" no lo pregunto, simplemente repitió lo que yo había dicho. –"si hubieras visto el tipo de hombre en el que me había convertido sin ti" se rio sin gracia. –"no era nada Bella, no era nadie. Yo no volví por que fuera noble. Volví por que te amo. Y ¿sabes algo? En cuanto te vi esa primera noche que regrese, solo me basto ver tu rostro por un segundo para entender que todo había sido en vano, que había sido un imbécil y lo había arruinado todo, y que no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer estaría contigo hasta que…"

"Hasta que me muriera" concluí y sentí su cuerpo tensarse debajo del mío.

"claro que no, Bella, en cuanto supe que estabas enferma, supe que yo estaría aquí contigo para cuidarte. Yo tenia claro que no iba a dejar que la enfermedad te ganara" su voz era seria y firme.

"aun no la he vencido" le recordé con amargura.

"lo se… pero lo haremos, no nos va a ganar Bella. No nos puede ganar" dijo aun mas seguro.

"gracias" le dije.

"no hay de que" el me repitió. Yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Sentí como me daba un beso en la cabeza y después en la mejilla, desde allí fue dejando un camino de pequeños besos hasta mu cuello. Yo me estremecí de frio y de placer.

"Edward" susurre su nombre aun con los ojos cerrados el continuo besando mi cuello. Yo ladee la cara aun mas intentando buscar sus ojos. Como pude saque una mano de la gruesa cobija y busque su rostro. Acaricie con mi pulgar sus labios.

"Bella… lo siento" susurro.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte también susurrando.

"no crea que esta vez pueda" me dijo apretando la mandíbula.

"¿que puedas que?"

"aguantarme las ganas de besarte. Perdóname por favor pero no puedo, no tengo la fuerza" susurro con fuerza y yo ya no dije nada mas. Yo quería que lo hiciera.

Se acerco tortuosamente lento hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos. Primero se movieron lentamente, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso se hacia mas y mas apasionado. Era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Nuestros labios se conocían muy bien y sabían como moverse sincronizada mente.

"te amo mi Bella" susurro cuando se alejo un poco y después volvió a atrapar mis labios. Sin darme cuenta como Edward ya me había recostado sobre la manta y el estaba sobre mi. Claro que la cobija aun estaba entre los dos.

El beso duro tanto como la fuerza de voluntad de Edward tardo en volver.

Los dos terminamos jadeando en el suelo del claro. No quitábamos los ojos el uno del otro. Yo tenia una gran mezcla de sentimientos, todos chocando entre si, intente no pensar en nada mas que no fuera Edward.

"gracias" me susurro y después me tomo en sus brazos y con una hábil maniobra termino el con la espalda contra la manta y yo recostada sobre su pecho.

"¿porque me das las gracias?" pregunte aun jadeando.

"por todo… sin duda esta ha sido la mejor graduación de todas las que he tenido" dijo y aunque no estaba viendo su rostro pude sentir que estaba sonriendo

Hola niñas, aqui les dejo el capitulo, de verdad espero que les guste… quiero agradecerles a todas por los comentarios especialmente a zavacullen, y te digo que nada de lo que paso antes en el fic esta olvidado, todo ha tenido su razón de ser y pronto las cosas van a empezar a solucionarse, mas bien a complicarse. Porfa dejen sus comentarios y alertas.

xoxo


	24. Duele despedirse

**Capitulo 24.**

**Duele despedirse**…

**Bellas POV**

"Bella…" escuche una voz susurrando mi nombre. –"Bella, despierta"

"no estoy dormida" susurre, tal vez no estaba dormida pero en verdad no me faltaba mucho para caer en coma. Me sentía cansada pero estaba tan cómoda allí con el pecho de Edward como almohada y sus brazos arropándome.

"Tal vez ya deberíamos irnos, te estas durmiendo" De mala gana me empecé a levantar.

"tienes razón" bostece. –"¿Qué hora es?"

"son las 2 de la mañana"

"wow ya es tarde" dije y me acomode la cobija sobre los hombros, estaba haciendo mucho frio.

"es verdad, Charlie no estará feliz" dijo riendo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a mi.-"vámonos" me dijo y me paso mis zapatos que aun estaban tirados.

"¿y que pasa con el resto?" pregunte mirando las cosas que aun estaban en el suelo.

"no te preocupes, no creo que nadie vaya a robarse las cosas, las recogeré después"

"esta bien"

"¿puedo?" pregunto mientras indicaba con sus brazos lo que pretendía hacer. Yo suspire y levante los hombros. El me acomodo bien la manta y con cuidado me levanto en sus brazos.-"pon la cabeza en mi pecho, no quiero que te marees" obedecí rápidamente. Nuevamente en menos de un minuto estábamos junto al auto de Carlisle. No me soltó hasta que el mismo me dejo en la silla. Cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Durante el camino nadie dijo nada. Supongo que los dos estábamos consternados por lo que había pasado. Ahora que ya había pasado la emoción del momento y podía pensar con cabeza fría, el remordimiento volvió a azotarme una vez mas. El rostro de Jacob en mi mente me arranco un gran y profundo suspiro.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto Edward. Yo asentí.

"si, es solo que…" me quede en silencio y volví a mirar por la ventana.

"¿piensas en el?" la respiración se me corto de golpe.

"¿Qué?" pregunte casi gritando, eso solo revelaba mas la verdad.

"no te preocupes Bella… esta bien si así era" el estaba tan tranquilo que solo logro sorprenderme mas.

"Edward… yo no"

"no te preocupes, y no hablemos de eso si no quieres, de todas formas te están esperado" no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que ya estábamos afuera de mi casa. Edward tenia razón, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, seguro me estaban esperando. –"te acompaño" dijo y rápidamente llego hasta mi puerta.-"déjame" dijo mientras se agachaba y me ponía mis zapatos.

"gracias…" susurre. El me sonrió ampliamente y volvió a pasar su brazo por mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la casa. Antes de poder abrir Charlie estaba ya abriendo la puerta.

"hola papá" salude.

"hola hija, ¿Qué tal la pasaste?" pregunto.

"bien, todo fue…" suspire y mire a Edward. –"todo estuvo genial" concluí sin dejar de mirarle. El sonrío.

"buenas noches jefe" saludo el amablemente. Mi padre lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –"o bueno días"

"hum, si buenas noches" saludo ignorando groseramente la broma de Edward.

"bueno, creo que me voy ya" fingió un pequeño bostezo. –"ya es muy tarde, tenemos que descansar" yo le sonreí.

"si ya es tarde, mejor entra, te vas a congelar" me dijo Charlie.

"Deja que se despida Charlie" le grito mi madre desde algún lugar. –"hola Edward, que pases buena noche cariño" grito también para Edward.

"buenas noches Reneé" le contesto amable sin apenas elevar mucho el tono de la voz. –"que descanses"

"me voy a despedir papá" le avise para que entrara primero, el lo hizo de mala gana sin despedirse.

"muchas gracias por todo Edward…" le dije cuando estuvimos solos.

"no hay nada que agradecer, en cualquier aso la pase muy bien" suspiro y se rio. –"que digo bien… esta ha sido mi mejor noche en mucho tiempo" dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"me alegra que lo disfrutaras, después de todo también es tu graduación"

"cierto… pero gracias a ti tuve el mejor regalo de todos" acaricio mi mejilla y su contacto me hizo estremecer un poco. –"lo siento" se disculpo y quito la mano pero yo la tome rápidamente.

"esta bien…" susurre mientras acariciaba su mano con las mías. –"gracias" le dije mientras me acercaba y me ponía en puntitas para besar su mejilla. –"buenas noches" susurre.

"buenas noches" me dijo sonriendo antes de que yo entrara. Me quede en la puerta y espere a que el coche se alejara para cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué tal la pasaste cielo?" pregunto mi mama mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, ya dentro de la casa no hacia tanto frio pero aun así me deje la cobija puesta.

"bien, organizaron una pequeña… fiesta, todo estuvo muy bien" le dije y bostece. –"pero estoy cansada, ¿ustedes no? ¿Por qué se quedaron esperándome hasta tan tarde?"

"tu padre estaba algo intranquilo" le di una mirada acusadora a Charlie el solo camino hasta la cocina sin decir nada. –"pero igual aprovechamos para conversar un rato, fue agradable" no tenia que preguntar cual había sido el tema de conversación. Yo. –"pero tienes razón, ya es tarde y mañana debemos levantarnos temprano"

"¿A que hora tienes que irte?" pregunte sin poder ocultar mi tristeza.

"al medio día" respondió ella igual. Suspiro y me abrazo por la cintura con una mano. –"Charlie… buenas noches, ya nos vamos a dormir"

"esta bien" grito desde la cocina. –"que descansen. Buenas noches"

"buenas noches papá" grite antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Mi madre venia conmigo. Ninguna dijo nada. Evidentemente estábamos cansadas y queríamos dormir, nos cambiamos rápido y nos acostamos, en sus brazos nuevamente caí rendida.

El sonido no había sido muy común estos últimos días, me había desacostumbrado un poco a escucharlo.

Me revolví en la cama y mi madre ya no estaba allí conmigo.

"no puedo creer que llueva precisamente cuando me voy. Que buena despedida me da el pueblo" ella estaba asomada por la ventana. Me sonrió cuando abrí los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte desorientada. Aun me sentía cansada.

"las 10:30am"

"maldita sea" susurre mientras me levantaba, no podía creer que había perdido la ultima mañana que me quedaba para disfrutar a mi madre. –"¿Ya empacaste?" pregunte cuando vi su maleta en la puerta de la habitación.

"no quise despertarte solo para eso amor, estabas tan cansada"

"debiste despertarme, Dios, no puedo creer que ya te vayas" me lamente mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"ay mi amor, yo tampoco quiero dejarte" se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos con las suyas. –"supongo que le debo a Jacob por la felicidad que me regalo… estos días a tu lado me hicieron darme cuenta lo mucho que te extraño cielo"

"si… gracias a Jacob" susurre recordando el regalo tan grande que me había dado, el poder estar con mi madre tantos días.

"es un buen muchacho" susurro ella. Yo voltee a verla. –"amor te lo juro que me duele que esta confusión te este causando daño" puso su mano sobre mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde latía mi corazón. –"se que harás lo correcto. Pero debes pensar en ti Bella. En lo que quieres y es mejor para ti" yo no le dije nada. –"me preocupa dejarte asi"

"mamá, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien…"

"me tranquiliza saber que tienes tantas personas cuidando de ti" me dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba. –"ve a bañarte ¿quieres? " yo me levante y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme. –"te voy a preparar el desayuno mientras tanto, tu padre tuvo que ir a la estación temprano pero me llamo hace unos minutos y me dijo que ya venia para acá"

"esta bien, no me tardo" le dije antes de salir. Y así fue, a pesar del frio me bañe con agua aun mas fría para despertarme bien. Llegue al cuarto aun escurriendo agua de mi cabello. Mi madre no estaba allí. En ese momento sonó la puerta. Me puse la toalla en la cabeza y baje descalza. Ella ya había abierto la puerta.

"hola" saludo con su voz aguda que suele usar cuando esta feliz. –"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto mientras abría as la puerta para dejar entrar a nuestros invitados, me hubiera gustado haberme terminado de arreglar antes de bajar, pero ya era muy tarde, me habían visto.

Esme fue la primera en entrar a la casa, detrás de ella, Los Cullen hicieron su ingreso uno por uno, inclusive Rosalie y Jasper estuvieron allí.

"no podíamos dejar que te fueras sin despedirnos" le dijo Esme mientras la abrazaba.

"pero que amables son" respondió ella feliz mientras los guiaba a la sala. Edward me sonrió ampliamente cuando entro a la casa y me vio.

"Hola Bella…" saludo Esme.

"Hola… ¿Cómo están? Hm… ya bajo" Me disculpe mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para arreglarme un poco. Cuando baje note que Carlisle y Esme tenían en sus manos una taza de café cada uno. Tan educados eran que no rechazarían la oferta de mi madre.

"hola amor, mira lo que me regalaron" alardeo mi madre mientras me mostraba una hermosa blusa que tenia exhibida sobre su pecho, era realmente hermosa.

"Esta muy bonita" le dije mientras me sentaba en el brazo de la silla donde ella estaba sentada. –"muchas gracias" agradecí a nombre de mi madre. Se veia que la camisa era muy fina y sabia que Alice habia tenido que ver con eso. Ese habia sido un gesto muy bonito.

"¿a que hora te vas?" Pregunto Alice que tenia en su rostro una sonrisa sospechosa.

"Tengo que salir de Forks al medio dia, estare llegando en la noche, Phil me recogerá en el aeropuerto. Tienen que ir a visitarnos, se que a Phil le encantara conocerlos a todos" yo voltee a verlos y todos sonreían.

"Nos encantaria, aunque por supuesto tambien debes invitarle a venir. Son mas que bien recibidos en nuestra casa" le invito Carlisle cortésmente.

"ya ves que el clima no es tan horrible" le dijo Edward sonriendo.

"tienes razon, por lo menos esta vez la lluvia solo estuvo presente para despedirme" le respondio. Yo agache la cabeza, me sentia realmente abatida por la partida de mi madre. Por alguna razon extraña sentia un vacio horrible en el estomago. "ay no te preocupes cariño que voy a volver muy pronto. Tal vez puedas ir tu a visitarme antes de entrar a la universidad" todos voltearon a verme, alli recorde que le habia dicho a mi madre que habia pasado solicitud a todas las universidades existentes en el pais. Tambien le habia dicho que aun esperaba las respuestas de estas. Yo sonrei y asenti pero no dije nada. En ese momento se abrio la puerta y entro Charlie, aunque no venia solo. A su espalda venian Billy, Sam, Emily y por supuesto Jacob. Los Cullen se levantaron antes de verlos. Yo sabia que los habían podido sentir incluso antes de que llegaran a la esquina. Me pregunte porque no no habrian ido. Y supuse tambien, que intentaban guardar apariencias y ser corteses.

"buenos dias Billy, Sam, Emily, Jacob" les saludo Carlisle amablemente. Pero aunque intentara aparentar podia sentir la tension en sus ojos. Creo que fue inconscientemente, pero note como su cuerpo se corria para tapar un poco a Esme.

"Doctor Cullen" Billy hizo un asentimiento de cabeza cuando se dirijio a el, despues dirijio una mirada seria pero no tan dura al resto de la familia. –"Buenos dias" se dirijio a ellos.

"Buenos Dias" contestaron Esme, Alice y Jasper. Emmet y Rosalie no dijeron nada, pero por lo menos sus miradas no expresaban su resentimiento.

"Buenos Dias" contesto Edward de ultimo. Su mirada se calvo en Jacob cuando saludo. Tenia en su rostro la misma sonrisa que había notado en Alice. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

"Buenos Dias" saludaron al tiempo Sam y Emily.

"ellos pasaron por que querian despedirse de ti Renee" Dijo Charlie. –"Doctor Cullen, que bueno verlos aquí" le saludo mientras entraba a la sala.

"nosotros tambien queriamos despedirnos de Renee"

"que amables son" dijo Charlie.

"Pero ya nos vamos" dijo Esme rápidamente. –"ya nos hemos despedido, y tenemos cosas que hacer"

"muchas gracias por haber venido" le dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba para abrazarla. Y asi uno por uno toda la familia se turno para despedirse de ella. El ultimo fue Edward. Note como mi madre le decia algo rapido en el oido pero no pude entenderle. El sonrio y asintio una vez firme y seriamente.

Ninguno de los nuevos invitados entro a la sala, hasta que los Cullen no estuvieron completamente fuera de la casa. Yo me quede en el mismo lugar en donde habia estado. Jacob se sento justo frente a mi, aun sin ser capaz de verlo, podía sentir su mirada en mi todo el tiempo.

La despedida de ellos me dejo la misma sensación que lo habia hecho la de los Cullen. La sensación era parecida al agujero que alguna vez habia estado en mi pecho, no era igual, pero era bastante parecido. Sin darme cuenta aferre mi vientre con mis dos brazos. Cuando levante la mirada note que Jacob observaba mi postura. Me puse derecha y sacudí la cabeza. No habia razón para sentirme asi, veria a mi madre en poco tiempo, confiaba que la enfermedad estaría controlada y podríamos superar este mal rato. Así que podría abortar los planes que había hecho para alejarme de las personas que amo.

La visita no tardo mucho en irse. Ellos comprendían que eran los últimos momentos que me quedaban junto a mi madre. Jacob y yo solo intercambiamos miradas pero nunca una palabra.

Aunque Renee seguía diciendo que no era necesario, Charlie y yo decidimos llevarla hasta Seattle. Las dos en el asiento de atrás, yo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras que ella juagaba con mi cabello y parloteaba de lo poco desagradable que le parecía Forks ahora. Por lo menos no tanto.

"Te amo cariño" me repitió mi madre por milésima vez cuando anunciaron la partida de su vuelo.

"yo también te amo mamá" dije mirando mis manos que aferraban las suyas

"no llores mi vida. Nos veremos muy pronto" dijo con la voz un poco rota mientras me soltaba las manos para abrazarme.

"te quiero mucho mami"

"lo se amor, yo también te adoro… pero ya, no lloremos" dijo mientras me soltaba y se limpiaba el rostro.

"vamos chicas, te va a dejar el vuelo, ya se verán en vacaciones de fin de año, o tal vez antes" Dijo Charlie. Sabía que tenia razón, la vería muy pronto.

"que tengas un feliz vuelo mama" le dije mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. –"por favor llámame apenas llegues a casa"

"lo hare, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue los llamare"

"cuídate Renee…" le dijo Charlie antes de abrazarla.

"tu también Charlie, y cuida a mi niña por favor" el puso los ojos en blanco como si le hubiera ofendido la petición. –"yo solo digo" le dijo ella. –"bueno me voy, esperen mi llamada en unas horas" dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

Charlie y yo esperamos hasta que el avión desapareció de nuestra vista, el camino a casa no fue diferente que otro entre mi padre y yo, no conversamos nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa me fui directamente a mi cuarto a esperar la llamada de mi madre. Las horas pasaron y pasaron y ella aun no se comunicaba.

"no te angusties, tal vez se le olvido, recuerda lo cansado que puede llegar uno después de ese viaje" me recordó Charlie cuando baje a la sala por quinta vez a preguntarle si ya habia llamado.

"si, supongo, ¿crees que deba llamarla?" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"hija deja que descanse, la puedes llamar mañana temprano, recuerda la diferencia en el horario, ya debe estar durmiendo" tenia razón, seguramente se le habia olvidado llamarme. Pero en ese momento sono mi celular el cual tenia en la mano.

"¿mama?" conteste sin fijarme en el numero. –"¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? Estaba muy preocupada"

"¿Bella?" esa no era la voz de mi madre. –"habla Phil" yo me quede en silencio. –"¿bella me escuchas?"

"si, te escucho, ¿que pasa? ¿Por que mi mama no me llamo antes?"

"Bella, tu madre aun no ha llegado" un escalofrió me paso por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunte intentando calmarme. –"ella tuvo que llegar hace horas" Charlie se levanto del sofá.

"yo aun estoy en el aeropuerto, pensé que tal vez el vuelo se habia retrasado, pero ahora que me dices que salió a tiempo estoy realmente preocupando"

"¿Por qué no llamaste antes?" le grite angustiada.

"lo siento, realmente creí que el vuelo habia salido tarde, espere hasta que llego otro vuelo mas pero ella no apareció" Charlie me quito el teléfono de las manos antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

**Hola niñas, aquí va el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste y por favor déjenme sus comentarios… muchas gracias a las que han estado super pendientes de mi historia… se les quiere xoxo**


	25. El blanco mas facil

**Capitulo 25**

**El blanco mas ****fácil…**

**Bella's POV**

"Cálmate Bella" me pedía mi padre, pero cada segundo que pasaba sin saber nada de mi mama hacia que mi cordura se perdiera mas y mas. –"no te angusties Bella, seguro algo paso en el aeropuerto" intentaba consolarme pero yo sabia que algo estaba mal. El también lo sabia, podía verlo en sus ojos.

"Papá, ya son las 12:42 p.m." le dije histérica. –"ella debió llegar hace horas, o por lo menos llamar a avisar que paso algo" el no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto del sillón. –"¿A donde vas?" le pregunte mientras me levantaba también.

"a la comisaría hija, tu debes quedarte aquí en caso de que llame" yo asentí. –"intentare no tardarme mucho" yo asentí, tenia prisa por que saliera y regresara con buenas noticias.

"esta bien, no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien" intente que mi voz sonara lo mas calmada posible.

"no te angusties mucho Bella, todo esta bien" salio rápidamente y yo camine hacia la cocina junto al teléfono para esperar la llamada. Tome mi celular y marque el primer número que se me vino a la mente.

"Hola Bella, ¿Qué pasa, esta todo bien?" Mi corazón latió mas fuerte, si alguien podría saber si algo había pasado esa era ella.

"Alice" dije y la voz se me rompió.

"Bella ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto y su voz ahora sonó mas alarmada.

"Alice, mi mama" le dije llorando.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" hizo una pausa pero yo no pude hablar, las manos me temblaban. –"espéranos, tardaremos unos minutos" me colgó y yo me quede ahí apoyada en el mesón de la cocina llorando. Cinco minutos después sonó la puerta, yo me lance rápidamente hacia ella. ya estaba un poco mas calmada.

"Bella, que sucede?"Me pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba, su cara estaba realmente angustiada, yo la abrace.

"Mi mama no aparece" susurre sabiendo que ellos escucharían.

"que quieres decir?" pregunto Edward, yo lo mire aun en los brazos de Alice.

"Phil llamo hace una hora para decirnos que ella no llego en su vuelo" les explique, Edward cerro la puerta y camino junto a nosotros hacia la sala, yo camine aun envuelta en los brazos de Alice.

"como es posible?" medito Edward.

"eso no es normal ¿verdad?" Le dije al ver su preocupación.-"es decir, mi padre y yo estuvimos allí cuando se subió al maldito avión, como es posible que no halla llegado" mi voz se volvió histérica de nuevo, pude ver en los ojos de Edward el reconocimiento de mi preocupación. El sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto. Pero no me dijo nada. Yo no pude evitarlo y empece a llorar de nuevo, los brazos de Alice me recibieron nuevamente.

"no llores mi Bella…" susurro el mientras tomaba mis manos y las acariciaba. –"todo va a estar bien" me consoló. "Hum" susurro y yo voltee a verlo. –"no te preocupes" se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.-"Hola" dijo antes de que nadie golpeara.

"por que será que no me sorprende que estén aquí" esa era la voz de mi Jake. Yo me levante abruptamente y camine hacia ellos. Embry y Seth estaban allí también.

"Jake…" susurre cuando llegue allí, su rostro se suavizo cuando vio el mió bañado en lagrimas.

"Mi bonita… no llores" me dijo mientras me abrazaba, por alguna razón su abrazo me hizo llorar aun más. –"No te preocupes, todo esta bien, Charlie me llamo para que viniera a acompañarte, aunque yo sabia que ya tenias compañía" Yo levante el rostro rápidamente para verlo.

"No Jake, yo no quise que…" el me dio un beso en la frente.

"no te preocupes, de igual manera estaría aquí" me tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar conmigo hacia la sala. Escuche un leve gruñido proveniente de Edward. Cuando llegamos a la sala note que Alice tenía los ojos cerrados. –"puedes ver algo?" pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella no abrió los ojos.

"No" respondió Edward. –"es solo que toda la tarde había tenido dolor de cabeza y ya le ha pasado" cuando dijo eso miro a Jacob, yo no comprendí. Jacob se sentó, escoltado por Seth y Embry. Edward por su parte se acomodo en el brazo del sillón donde estábamos Alice y yo. En ese momento mi celular volvió a sonar.

"Bueno" me apresure a contestar.

"Bella, soy Phil… en este momento estoy con la policía, Bella estoy realmente asustado, encontraron el equipaje de tu madre, pero ella no aparece por ninguna parte" Las miradas de todos estaban sobre mi, sabia por sus rostros que ellos habían escuchado todo. Yo empecé a respirar profundamente, me sentía mareada. –"Bella estas ahí?" pregunto.

"aja" fue lo único que respondí.

"Bella, por favor habla con tu padre, no se que hacer, estoy muy asustado" su voz se quebró y yo aunque respire profundo nuevamente, dos gruesas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Le colgué antes de decir nada o darle tiempo que me dijera algo más. Apoye bien la espalda en el sofá y agache la cabeza. Respire profundo mil veces antes de que alguien hablara.

"Tranquilízate Bella" me dijo Alice. Sentí como Edward se levantaba del sofá. No le voltee a ver. Podía escuchar que hablaba con alguien pero no entendí una sola palabra.

"Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper saldran ahora mismo hacia Seattle" dijo cuando volvió, yo voltee a verlo.

"crees que la encuentren?" me apresure a preguntar.

"Se que si" respondió serio pero no confiado, yo me estremecí al ver su expresión.

"lo harán Bella" me dijo Jacob, y aunque su voz sonaba segura sus ojos expresaban otra cosa.

"a quien quieren engañar?" pregunte llorando. –"todos saben que aquí esta pasando algo muy extraño… Dios mi en donde esta mi mamá" llore y me levante de la silla. Camine hacia la cocina. Edward y Jacob fueron los únicos que me siguieron. –"que voy a hacer?" pregunte al aire. Por mi cabeza estaban pasando tantas imágenes, y ninguna de ellas era buena. Tome el celular y marque rápidamente el número de Charlie. Le comente lo que me había dicho Phil, también le comente que Carlisle y los hermanos de Edward estaban camino a Seattle.

"creo que lo mas probable es que yo también tenga que ir Bells, si tu… si tu mama no aparece pronto, tendré que ir hasta allá" Si no aparecía… pensé y suspire. –"Jacob esta allí?" pregunto.

"si, vino con Seth y Embry... Edward y Alice también están aquí"

"que bueno, no quiero que estés sola, ya es muy tarde Bella, deberías ir a dormir un rato" yo puse los ojos en blanco y no le dije nada. Como si hubiera alguna manera de que pudiera dormir. –"esta bien, espérame, yo no me tardo mucho en llegar"

"esta bien" le dije y colgué.

"el tiene razón Bella, debes dormir un poco ya son las 2:00 a.m." me dijo Edward yo les di la espalda a los dos y me apoye en el mesón.

"nosotros estaremos pendientes de las llamadas, tu ve a descansar" Jacob dijo.

"mal momento para que se pongan de acuerdo" les dije y salí de la cocina. En la sala Alice conversaba aparentemente cómoda con Seth, el se había sentado a su lado. Embry por su parte no parecía tan confiado.

Paso otra hora antes de que Charlie volviera. Los seis aun estábamos sentados en la sala sin hacer mucha cosa.

"que paso papá? Supiste algo?" pregunte rápido.

"no amor, ya he hablado con la policía del aeropuerto, pero tengo que ir allí para que me faciliten las cintas de video. Tu madre no pudo haber desaparecido así como así, es decir nosotros la vimos subirse al avión" dijo, pero no me lo estaba diciendo realmente a mi. Era como si intentara encontrar algún sentido en todo lo que estaba pasando.

"cuando te vas?" pregunto Seth.

"ahora mismo, ya he hablado con Phil y nos vamos a encontrar allí" camino hacia la cocina, yo me quede en la sala y me senté. –"Sam se ofreció a acompañarme" le escuche decir.

"Eso es bueno, ya es tarde y no has dormido" le dijo Jacob. –"tu ve tranquilo, yo me quedare aquí cuidando de ella"

"te lo agradezco Jake, no quiero que se quede sola. Esta muy nerviosa"

"ella no estará sola" escuche a Edward diciendo.

"lo se…" dijo Charlie de mala gana. –"gracias por estar aquí de todas maneras, espero encontrarme con tu padre en Seattle para agradecerle su preocupación" Yo también se los agradecía mucho, después de todo si alguien tenia una posibilidad de saber que paso eran ellos, y aun mas contando también con la ayuda de Sam.

Después de que Charlie le encomendó mi seguridad y mi cordura a mis cinco guardianes mil veces y después otras mil mas, salio rápidamente, me alegraba mucho que no hiciera ese viaje solo, Jacob tenia razón, era tarde y podría necesitar alguien que cambiara de puesto con el.

"Estas bien?" me pregunto Alice, yo no conteste, simplemente encogí los hombros un poco, no podía ni moverme mucho que digamos. Me quede mirando la pantalla de mi celular no se por cuanto tiempo antes de que todo se pusiera negro sin darme cuenta de esto.

Cuando me desperté, estaba en mi cama por supuesto. Me sobresalte asustada al ver la luz. Jacob y Edward estaban allí, de pie mirándome.

"tranquila" dijo Edward mientras se acercaba.

"¿que hora es?" estaba muy desorientada, y me sentía muy cansada, pero no podía dormir mas.

"las 11:00 a.m." respondió Jacob.

"demonios" susurre mientras me levantaba rápido, tan rápido que la cabeza me bailo horriblemente. Los brazos de Edward me sujeraton con cuidado.

"estoy bien, solo me levante muy rápido, eso es todo" le dije y el me ayudo a sentarme. –"ha llamado Charlie?" pregunte con la cabeza aun dándome vueltas.

"si llamo a las 8:00 a.m." respondió Edward. –"aun no la encuentran" me dijo agachando la mirada.

"has hablado con tu papa?" estaba mas calmada a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

"si, efectivamente tu madre subió al avión, de hecho ella llego hasta la Florida"

"eso no tiene sentido" le dije, el se agacho frente a mi. –"¿porque no bajo del avión? ¿Por que bajo después? No entiendo"

"Creemos que alguien pudo habérsela llevado Bella" dijo Jacob, yo voltee a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"es solo una teoría" le dijo Edward fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¿que? Ella tiene que saber todo" le dijo Jacob.

"Tal vez no fue la mejor manera de decirlo Black"

"No hay manera buena para decirlo Cullen"

"entonces es mejor no decir nada. Seria bueno que pensaras un poco antes de hablar" Edward se levanto del suelo. Los dos se miraban con gran resentimiento.

"de verdad van a hacer esto?" pregunte mientras me ponía entre los dos. –"Perfecto ustedes mátense mientras yo llamo a Charlie" me aleje y camine hacia la mesita de noche, sabia que ellos no se lastimarían preciso en ese momento. Lamentablemente Charlie no me tenía ninguna buena noticia. Nadie sabía nada, no había pistas y yo estaba a punto de enloquecerme.

"tienes que comer algo Bella" Alice intentaba persuadirme para que comiera algo que ella había preparado, ni siquiera vi que era.

"no tengo hambre Alice"

Las horas siguieron pasando, ya eran las 2:00 p.m. y aun no había ninguna noticia, ni una llamada, nada, absolutamente nada. Seth y Embry ya se habían ido cuando baje, Jacob decidió que no me dejaría sola con Edward y Alice. Agradecí enormemente su compañía, de no haber sido por ellos probablemente ya estaria más que loca.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, yo me lance inmediatamente hacia ella. Charlie venia acompañado por Sam, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet, no había rastro de mi mama. No tuve mas pista que el rostro de Charlie para saber que no habían podido hacer nada. De inmediatote devolví al sofá y me abrace las piernas fuertemente.

"amor, no te angusties así, ya aparecerá" me conforto Charlie mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"de verdad lo crees?" susurre sin apartar mi vista de la mesa frente a nosotros. El se quedo callado por un segundo de duda.

"claro que si" yo bufe y puse los ojos en blanco. Me levante, recogí mi celular que estaba al lado mió y pisando fuerte pase entre todas las personas amontonadas en la sala y empecé a subir las escaleras. Le puse seguro a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. La cabeza me estaba matando así que tome una de mis pastillas. Mares de lágrimas salían por mis ojos empapando mis sienes y perdiéndose en mi cabello. Le marque cada segundo a su celular pero no había respuesta. Deje mil mensajes pero no había respuesta.

Me desespere y tire el celular a los pies de la cama y me hice un ovillo abrazándome tan fuerte como pude. Los sollozos se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes.

"Bella…" escuche a Charlie golpeando en mi puerta. –"ábreme amor" pensé que tal vez había alguna noticia así que me levante rápido. –"amor intenta comer algo" el traía en sus manos un plato con espaguetis, yo di media vuelta y volví a mi cama.

"papá tengo miedo" admití llorando. El entro y se sentó a mi lado, pasó torpemente un brazo sobre mí.

"no se que decirte amor" suspiro. –"quisiera asegurarte que todo esta bien, pero no puedo" yo solloce de nuevo. Hasta Charlie estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

"Quiero salir" decidí y me levante rápido.

"como?"

"quiero salir, necesito aire" tenia que hablar con Carlisle, seguro el sabia algo mas que la policía no podría descubrir. Tome una chaqueta y salí rápido, Charlie me siguió hasta la sala. Solo quedaban Jacob y Edward allí –"Chicos, les molesta si salimos un rato?" Les pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

"salir?" pregunto Edward.

"si, quiero salir, necesito despejarme, quiero salir" le respondí mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

"claro, vamos" dijo Jacob rápidamente. –"Charlie vamos a salir un rato, no te preocupes que yo la voy a… nosotros la vamos a cuidar"

"Esta bien" dijo el con escepticismo. –"llevas tu celular?" pregunto y yo asentí.

"márcame si sabes algo" le dije y camine rápido hacia la puerta. Mis dos guardaespaldas me siguieron sin demora.

"a donde quieres ir?" me pregunto Edward.

"a tu casa" respondí rápido. –"necesito hablar con Carlisle, ellos tuvieron que ver algo que la policía no, verdad?" el y Jacob intercambiaron una mirada rápida. –"saben algo que yo no?"

"no, no sabemos nada, si quieres vamos para allá" Jacob agacho la mirada. –"tu también puedes venir Jake… verdad?" le pregunte a Edward, el lo miro y después a mi. –"ay por favor olvida ese estupido tratado, Jacob no va lastimar nadie" lo voltee a ver. –"nadie te va a atacar Jake…" le aclare también. –"por favor, los necesito a los dos" les pedí con egoísmo.

"No te preocupes Black, nadie te va a hacer nada en mi casa, estas a salvo en nuestro territorio" le dijo Edward sereno.

"Esta bien, vamos a tu… casa" dijo resignado.

Durante todo el camino se noto la preocupación de todos, pero aun mas que eso, el recelo que se tenían Edward y Jacob. Note varias veces como se observaban mutuamente por los espejos. Sabia que Edward no me diría nada así que no pregunte, preferí esperar para llegar a casa de los Cullen. Allí Esme y Carlisle me recibieron con un gran abrazo cada uno. Se notaba que todos estaban realmente preocupados por la situación. Jacob estaba notablemente incomodo allí, aunque ninguno de los Cullen se mostró hostil ante su presencia, de hecho Esme lo invito cordialmente a seguir. Yo le tome del brazo y lo conduje hacia la sala, me senté junto a el para que estuviera un poco mas cómodo. Edward se sentó a mi otro lado.

"que es lo que pasa?" pregunte una vez estuvimos todos sentados.

"Bella, no es nada para preocuparse" me dijo Esme.

"que paso?" pregunte.

"Sentimos el aroma de uno de nosotros en el avión" me respondió Emmet. Yo me quede mirándolo pero no dije nada. En realidad no estaba segura de comprender.

"creen que se la pudo haber llevado?" pregunto Jacob claramente tenso. Mi mirada se clavo en el suelo.

"es una posibilidad, es decir, solo de esa manera algo de lo que esta pasando tendría sentido. Así se explicaría porque ella nunca salio, y por que nadie la vio" escuche a Jasper responderle.

"ellos efectivamente llegaron hasta la Florida, sentimos el aroma de Renee hasta cierto punto en el aeropuerto, es difícil así, en un lugar en donde hay tanta gente y tantos olores mezclados" explico Carlisle. Muy en el fondo escuchaba sus voces pero en mi mente solo pasaban las imágenes de dos vampiros sádicos jurando vengarse lastimando a las personas que más amo.

"mierda" susurre al recordar sus palabras. Ellos habían jurado lastimar a Jacob y a Edward pero supongo empezarían por un blanco fácil.

"tranquila Bella" me dijo Edward, pero yo tenia un poco mas de información que ellos. Información que no podía, más bien no quería revelar. Todos ellos estaban en peligro por mi culpa.

"Maldita sea" susurre mientras mis ojos se llenaban con lagrimas. Me levante y camine hacia una de las enormes ventanas de la sala. Mi respiración se volvió pesada y se acelero.

"Bella, estoy seguro que tu madre esta bien" me dijo Esme. Yo sabía que no podíamos contar con eso. Si se la habían llevado había sido para algo malo. Yo lo presentía, yo lo sabia.

"voy a hablar con Sam" dijo Jacob, vi su reflejo en la ventana, ya se había levantado. –"no estaré lejos, no me tardare" me dijo pero yo no respondí.

"esta bien, no te preocupes por nada, eres bienvenido en nuestra casa" le dijo Carlisle y el asintió antes de salir rápidamente.

"Bella..." me llamo Alice. –"Bella, estas bien?" la sentí tocarme los hombros pero yo no respondí. Mi mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del paisaje. –"Bella"

"ven cielo" me dijo Esme mientras me tomaba de los brazos y me guiaba a la silla de nuevo, yo camine sin ser consiente de hacerlo. –"tu madre esta bien, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros la encontraremos" la cabeza me dolía muchísimo, las palabras sonaba hasta la parte de atrás de ella. A pesar de que estaba a mi lado su voz no sonaba más alta que un susurro. De todas formas no importaba. -"Dios Edward" escuche ahora la voz de Esme claramente alterada. Después de eso sentí las manos heladas de Edward en mi rostro. Paso sus pulgares sobre m labio, cuando fije la mirada en sus dedos note que había sangre.

"Bella, estas bien?" me pregunto Edward mientras pasaba su mano por mi frente. Yo asentí sin mirarlo, no quería que se preocuparan, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar.

"Carlisle, quieres verla por favor" le pidió Alice. Yo negué con la cabeza y me levante.

"estoy bien" susurre mientras caminaba de nuevo a la ventana, me termine de limpiar la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Me preguntaba por que Jacob estaría tardando tanto.

La luz del sol se estaba desvaneciendo más y mas, nada había cambiado. Edward no se movió de mi lado y Jacob no regreso.

Eran exactamente las 6:42 p.m. cuando sonó la puerta. Cuando voltee a ver me di cuenta que los únicos en la sala éramos Edward y yo. El me dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta. Yo casi corrí tras de el, allí toda la familia estaba reunida. Charlie estaba ya en la casa, note que Sam, Paúl, Embry, Seth y por supuesto Jake estaban allí. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

"que pasa papá?" pregunte mientras pasaba por en medio de la multitud. El no dijo nada, solo me miro sin decir una sola palabra.

"Amor…" susurro después de unos minutos pero la voz se le quebró. Intento acercarse pero yo di un paso atrás. Voltee a ver a Jacob pero el agacho la mirada.

"que pasa?" pregunte otra vez, aunque en realidad no había necesidad de preguntar. El agujero en mi pecho dolió terriblemente.

"Encontraron a tu madre" me dijo Charlie y se aclaro la garganta. Cuando lo voltee a ver note que su cara estaba mojada, el estaba llorando.

"No" le dije clavando la mirada en el suelo. –"no, no la encontraron" la respiración se me acelero, me costaba mucho respirar, aun mas hablar. –"no es ella" susurre mas para mi que para nadie mas.

"Bella…" Dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba nuevamente pero yo me aleje otra vez. Levante el rostro para buscar a Jacob, el me diría que es mentira, el siempre me ha dicho la verdad. Pero un escalofrió fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando vi su rostro empapado en lagrimas. Me gire para buscar a Edward, pero aunque el no pudiera llorar, su rostro lucia como si así fuera.

"Mama…" susurre. Por dios, yo la había matado, yo había matado a mi propia madre. Que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora sin ella? Que?

"mi amor" dijo Charlie intentando alcanzarme una vez más pero yo me di media vuelta rápidamente.

"mi chaqueta" susurre mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala donde la había dejado. Después me voltee para ver a Charlie –"voy a ir por… por mi… mi chaqueta" la voz estaba entrecortada, no podía respirar bien. –"si, mi chaqueta… para que… nos vayamos a casa a esperar noticias de…" dos lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.-"noticias de mama" dije finalmente y me gire para terminar de buscar mi chaqueta.-"yo creo que mi mama puede llamar allá en cualquier momento" empecé a divagar sin sentido alguno. –"no debería estar aquí… ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí" sentía el rostro húmedo, aun así tenia que llegar a casa. Estaba segura que mi madre llegaría allí en cualquier momento. Claro que tenia que llegar. Ella me había prometido que nos veríamos pronto. Tenia que volver.

"Bella…" repitió mi nombre llorando. Yo seguí mi camino hacia la sala, necesitaba encontrar mi chaqueta, tampoco sabia donde estaba mi celular.

"que estúpida soy" susurre mientras seguía con mi búsqueda. "Edward, sabes donde deje mi celular… necesito mi celular" estaba hablando muy rápido y me sentía muy ahogada.

"Hija" Charlie caminaba detrás mío, pero yo o dejaba de moverme. –"amor cálmate" finalmente encontré mi chaqueta y me la puse rápido. –"Bella cálmate" dijo con la voz rota, después de eso se hecho a llorar. Yo fue rápidamente hacia el.

"No papi…" le dije seria pero aun llorando. –"no llores papá" puse mis manos en su rostro y empecé a limpiarlo. Secaba las lágrimas con mis dedos. –"todo esta bien, pero tenemos que irnos a casa" aunque mi voz sonara tan segura, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas. En el fondo yo era consiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bella…" escuche la voz de Jacob llamándome. Yo voltee a verlo y le sonreí. –"Jake, no te preocupes, ya no vamos" yo tome la mano de Charlie y empecé a jalonearlo. El no se movía. –"papá vámonos" yo lloraba mientras le tiraba del brazo.

"Bella, tranquilízate" Edward se acerco y me tomo por los hombros, pero yo me lo sacudí. Solté el brazo de Charlie y me quede allí de pie.

"si no vienes conmigo pues me iré sola. No me importa que tenga que caminar" empecé a abrirme paso hacia la puerta, Sam y Seth me bloquearon el paso. Yo intente esquivarlos, pero ellos no se movían.

"Edward, necesito salir, ayúdame por favor" le suplique.

"Bella, cálmate, estas muy alterada" me respondió el con su voz condescendiente.

"mierda" susurre mientras volvía a caminar a la sala. Una vez mas todos me estaban siguiendo de un lado para otro. –"maldita sea" grite. –"en donde esta mi celular?" pregunte a gritos.

"Dios mío…" escuche a Esme susurrar sollozando mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Alice.

"Carlisle haz algo por favor" le pidió Alice, su voz también estaba conmocionada.

"Bella, cielo, trata de tranquilizarte por favor" me pidió el mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo me aleje. –"siéntate aquí Bella… te traeré un vaso con agua"

"yo no quiero agua" grite, aunque no precisamente a el. –"yo quiero a mi mamá" solloce y caí de rodillas al suelo. En menos de un segundo sentí los brazos de Charlie rodeándome. –"mi mamá" me lamente una y otra vez, como si por solo desearlo, la vida me la fuera a regresar.

Edward y Jacob se arrodillaron frente a mí. Yo los mire ahogada en mi llanto. Los sollozos hacían que mi cuerpo convulsionara fuertemente.

"tranquila bebe" me susurraba Charlie también llorando.

"devuélvanme a mi mama" empecé a suplicar. Los rostros de Jacob y Edward guardaban tanta tristeza que lejos de tranquilizarme solo con verlos solo quería llorar más. –"devuélvanmela…" en ese momento sentí una gran punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Chille de dolor.

"Bella estas bien?" me pregunto Edward. Yo empecé a jadear.

"Carlisle" escuche la voz de Esme.

"denme espacio" dijo el, Charlie me alejo de sus brazos. –"Bella, mírame" me pidió pero yo no podía. La visión estaba borrosa, y no se debía a las lágrimas que se acumulaban. Sentí algo caliente en mi labio superior.

"Carlisle" demando la voz dura de Edward, yo no podía ver en donde estaba. Empecé a jadear más y más.

"Bella… mírame, Bella" exigió Carlisle.

"Mi mamá" susurre con la voz ahogada.

"Traigan mi maletín, necesito que se tranquilice" yo no quería tranquilizarme. No quería que me drogaran.

"No…" susurre e intente levantarme. Las manos de Charlie y Carlisle me sujetaron. –"no quiero dormir" empecé a revolverme en el suelo intentando soltarme de sus manos.

"Hija cálmate" me exigió Charlie.

"suéltenme" le grite a la nada, pues no podía ver nada. Pero contrario a mi petición, sus manos se volvieron más y más tenaces. –"suéltenme" volví a gritar mientras intentaba una vez mas liberarme.

"aquí esta tu maletín" escuche la voz de Emmet.

"Bella, quédate quieta por favor" me pidió el doctor. Yo no le hice caso. "necesitamos ayuda, se puede lastimar" un segundo después de que dijo eso, sentí dos sensaciones completamente diferentes. En un brazo, sentí un frió que me hizo estremecer, pero en el otro era cálido, demasiado cálido. Entendí que Edward y Jacob me estaban sujetando.

"Jake… ayúdame" le suplique llorando. Su rostro era igual que aquella vez en la Push cuando tuve mi primera crisis. El estaba llorando y me miraba con ternura y dolor en sus ojos. –"Edward" le pedí, tal vez el me ayudaría" pero su rostro solo m e miraba con dolor.

"Bella, tranquila, Carlisle te va a revisar. No te vamos a lastimar" me respondió el. Yo negué con la cabeza y me volví a retorcer.

"no quiero" dije e intente levantarme de nuevo.

"mi bonita cálmate" me pidió Jake llorando.

"déjenme" dije y otra punzada de dolor sacudió mi cabeza. Una vez más me lamente.

"Carlisle" le pidió la voz quebrada de Charlie.

Los brazos de mis dos guardianes se volvieron más tenaces. Lo último que sentí fue un pinchazo en el brazo. Después de eso el frió y el calor se fundieron, dejando mi cuerpo con una agradable sensación que me recorrió por completo.

Lamento la demora niñas… problemas personales, por favor dejen sus comentarios, de verdad que me animan mucho cuando lo hacen…. xoxo


	26. Todo es tu culpa

**Capitulo 26**

**Todo es tu culpa…**

**Edward's POV**

"tranquila bebe" le susurraba Charlie quien también estaba llorando.

"devuélvanme a mi mama" suplicaba ella llorando. Yo tenía esa terrible sensación de querer quitársela de los brazos a Charlie y arrullarla en los míos. Ella nos miro a Black y a mi y rompió en llanto nuevamente. –"devuélvanmela…" pidió ella ahogada en llanto. De repente un gesto de dolor cruzo su rostro. Dio un grito de dolor.

"Bella estas bien?" pregunte alarmado, ella no podía respirar bien.

"Carlisle" le demando Esme.

"denme espacio" dijo el, Charlie se alejo con su rostro perturbado, Jacob y yo también nos corrimos solo un poco. –"Bella, mírame" al igual que antes ella no podía enfocar la vista. Una estela de sangre se derramo de su nariz.

"Carlisle" Le exigí, ahora yo quien jadeaba al igual que ella.

"Bella… mírame, Bella" le exigió Carlisle.

"Mi mamá" susurraba ella en medio de su llanto.

"Traigan mi maletín, necesito que se tranquilice" Era lo mejor, mi pobre niña estaba demasiado alterada, todo esto había sido demasiado para ella.

"No…" susurro e intento ponerse de pie. Las manos de Charlie y Carlisle la sujetaron rápidamente. –"no quiero dormir" ella empezó a revolverse intentando escapar.

"Hija cálmate" le exigió Charlie.

"suéltenme" ella estaba gritando. Ellos simplemente la sujetaron más fuerte. –"suéltenme" volvió a gritar, pude ver en los pensamientos de Jacob que su deseo de consolarla era tan grande como el mió.

"aquí esta tu maletín" Emmet se lo entrego rápidamente.

"Bella, quédate quieta por favor" pidió mi padre mientras buscaba algo en el maletín. Ella por el contrario empezó a luchar mas duro. Charlie la sujetaba tan fuerte como podía pero ella pataleaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro que le quedarían algunos moretones por el esfuerzo. -"necesito ayuda, se puede lastimar" velozmente sujete a Bella. No me sorprendió ver a Jacob haciendo lo mismo. Ella nos miro con su carita bañada en lágrimas.

"Jake… ayúdame" le rogó. El al igual que ella tenía el rostro empapado. Su gesto fue de ternura. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de el se dirigió a mi. –"Edward" mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al verla de esa manera, yo daría mi vida por que ella estuviera bien, y ahora no me quedaba mas opción que fallarle. Carlisle tenia razón, ella se podría lastimar mucho si no la tranquilizábamos. "Bella, tranquila, Carlisle te va a revisar. No te vamos a lastimar" Mi voz no fue mas que un susurro quebrado. El nudo que tenia en la garganta me impedía hablar bien. Los ojos me ardían muchísimo.

"no quiero" ella intento levantarse de nuevo..

"mi bonita cálmate" le pidió Jacob con la voz rota.

"déjenme" Después de otro gesto de dolor ella volvió a gritar.

"Carlisle" le pidió la voz quebrada de Charlie.

Jacob y yo aunque teníamos el mayor cuidado del mundo para no lastimarla, tuvimos que hacer un poco más de fuerza para que no se moviera. Carlisle ya tenia lista la jeringuilla, ella ni siquiera la vio. Después de un pinchazo cayo profundamente dormida al cabo de unos segundos.

Jacob y yo nos miramos por un segundo, el sorbió la nariz y se retiro, sabia que me estaba dando el espacio para levantarla.

"ponla aquí" me pidió Esme indicándome el sofá, yo con mucho cuidado la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta allí.

"Dios mió…" susurro Charlie a mis espaldas. –"crees que estará bien?" le pregunto a Carlisle. El aludido estaba tomando el pulso de Bella. Tenía su muñeca entre sus dedos aunque no lo necesitara. Todos allí menos Charlie notábamos el acelerado ritmo del corazón de mi Bella.

Carlisle con cuidado pasó un pañuelo debajo de la nariz de Bella, estaba limpiando su sangre, hasta ese momento no había notado que Jasper estaba en el otro extremo de la sala. No me importaba realmente.

"descansar le hará bien" le dijo. Yo por mi parte podía tener un poco mas de información. Carlisle estaba claramente preocupado por el sangrado. Ya habían sido dos veces en un día. –"esto ha sido demasiado para ella" concluyo.

"que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Esme sollozando.

"Phil me ha telefoneado… hace unas horas encontraron un cuerpo, no estaban seguros que fuera…" su voz se quebró.

"no estaban seguros que fuera Renee, pues estaba muy lejos del aeropuerto, Phil fue hasta allí y…" Sam explico la historia la ver que Charlie no podía.

"Dios…" susurro Rosalie quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

"mi pobre hija" se lamento Charlie mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Jacob y yo estábamos allí cerca. –"por que estaba sangrando?" pregunto, de repente el y Charlie estaban mas alertas de lo que podía decir Carlisle.

"fue la conmoción seguramente, como ya te dije, todo esto ha sido mucho para ella, su cuerpo respondió de esa manera"

"me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando despierte" dijo Alice.

"tenemos que tenerla vigilada" dijo el serio. Por su mente paso una escena horrible, me estremecí de pensar que mi Bella se pudiera lastimar ella misma.

"yo…" dijo Charlie mientras se levantaba. –"yo debo llamar a Phil, tengo que… tenemos que preparar todo para el funeral, tengo que ir a ayudarle, pero no quiero dejarla sola"

"no te preocupes Charlie, nosotros cuidaremos de ella…" le ofreció Carlisle. –"ella estará bien con nosotros. Si quieres Emmet y Jasper pueden acompañarte en caso de que necesites algo" los don interpelados asintieron.

"Yo puedo ir contigo Charlie" ofreció Sam.

"No la quiero dejar sola" repitió el mientras la miraba.

"no estará sola" afirme sin apartar mi vista de ella. –"yo… nosotros la cuidaremos" pero Jacob tenia otra idea.

"Tal vez sea mejor que la llevemos a la reservación, nosotros la cuidaremos allá" dijo de manera demandante.

"ella esta bien aquí" le respondí de la misma manera.

"allá estará mejor" me dijo el.

"no pensaras moverla en el estado que esta verdad?" pregunte, el se quedo callado y la volteo a ver.-" no te preocupes Black… no tienes que alejarte de ella, puedes quedarte aquí" le dije al ver sus pensamientos.

"No lo se Jacob" le dijo Sam.

"no te preocupes muchacho, están a salvo aquí, te damos nuestra palabra que aquí no les pasara nada" le dijo Carlisle sereno.

"yo me quedo con el" dijo Seth rápidamente, aparentemente no le parecíamos tan desagradables como a el resto. Cuando le voltee a ver note que me sonreía, le devolví una leve sonrisa.

"no seas ridículo Sam, no es como que ninguno de los Cullen los fuera a matar o algo" dijo Charlie mofándose. –"la verdad si me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Jake, me sentiría mejor" Jacob asintió y volvió a clavar su mirada en mi Bella.

"esta bien" susurro.

"yo no me tardare mucho, pero no quiero que Phil este solo en todo esto, aun no entregan el cuerpo debido ala manera como la encontraron" sus ojos volvieron a derramar lagrimas. –"no comprendo como pudo pasar algo como esto"

"la policía ha dicho algo?" pregunto Jasper.

"no mucho, es que nada de esto tiene lógica"

"sabes la causa de muerte" volvió a preguntar.

"Phil me dijo que tenia varias heridas con arma blanca"

"pero no se trato de un robo, ella tenia todo con ella" dijo Jacob con la voz débil.

"es verdad, no fue un robo" dijo Charlie. Carlisle y Sam intercambiaron una mirada elocuente. Nosotros teníamos un poco mas de información que la policía.

"es buena idea que Sam te acompañe" le dijo Carlisle.

"si, si gracias Sam, vámonos pronto, no quiero estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo"

"por favor manténganos informados de todo lo que pase" le pidió Esme. –"tu no te angusties de mas. Ella estará bien aquí"

"muchas gracias" susurro Charlie. –"Jacob, te la encargo mucho por favor" el asintió y yo deje salir de mi pecho un leve gruñido. Charlie no lo escucho pero Jacob si. Me fulmino con la mirada una vez antes de volver a clavarla en Bella.

**Jacob's POV**

El gruñido del pecho de Cullen, fue una clara señal de que no le gustaba que yo estuviera allí, sin embargo yo no me iba a mover. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el, me iban a hacer alejarme del lado de mi bonita. Y todos sabemos que el era el único que tal vez tuviera una oportunidad.

Sam no estaba muy de acuerdo con que nos quedáramos allí, tampoco me importaba, lo único que quería era estar allí cuando ella se despertara. Charlie y Sam salieron rápidamente, Charlie quería arreglar todo para volver al lado de Bella.

"mejor llevémosla a otra parte" dijo Edward sin dejar de mirar su rostro. Yo asentí, el tenia razón, aunque el sofá se viera muy cómodo, debía haber un lugar mejor... O tal vez no.

"que quieres decir? No tienen camas?" pregunte un poco enojado, aunque era algo lógico. Ellos no dormían.

"créeme Jacob, este sofá es mas cómodo que tu cama" dijo el mientras recostaba con cuidado a Bella en un sofá negro que había en su habitación. La señora Cullen la cubrió rápidamente con una cobija.

"crees que vaya a estar bien Carlisle" le pregunto al doctor, en voz se notaba que le interesaba sinceramente el bienestar de mi bonita.

"esperemos que así sea… en todo caso Emmet y Jasper van a ir hasta la Florida, tal vez allí y con la ayuda de Sam podamos saber que demonios fue lo que paso" se sentía resentimiento en la voz del doctor. Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando a Bella y yo por lo menos estaba recordando los últimos momentos que había pasado con Renee. Como era posible que la vida hubiera dado un giro tan inesperado en tan poco tiempo. Sentía pánico de pensar en la reacción de Bella cuando despertara.

"cuanto tiempo estará dormida?" pregunte.

"unas cuantas horas" respondió el doctor. –"esperemos que el descanso calme un poco sus nervios"

"deberíamos dejarla dormir tranquila" dijo la pequeña duendecita que salio de la nada y se puso de rodillas junto al sofá. –"Edward, cierra todas las cortinas de la habitación" le pidió en un susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella. –"no te preocupes Bells, estaremos cerca y todo estará bien" le dijo y beso su frente.

"creen que debamos dejarla sola?" pregunto Edward, yo pensaba igual que el.

"ella estará bien, nosotros no estaremos lejos y ella necesita descansar, sabremos cuando este despierta" dijo ella. –"ahora todos afuera… vamos afuera" su voz era apenas un susurro

En fila india salimos uno por uno de la habitación. Ella misma se encargo de cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

"tienen hambre?" nos pregunto la señora cuando llegamos a la sala. Yo negué pero Seth sonrió y se acerco a ella.

"no me caería mal un bocado" le dijo alegre.

"Seth…" le reprendió Embry.

"que pasa? Tengo hambre?" respondió el muchacho.

"no hay ningún problema cielo, ven a la cocina y les preparo algo de comer" respondió ella calidamente.

"no es necesario" le dije serio pero amable, por alguna razón esa señora no me parecía tan terrible.

"Seth tiene hambre" dijo ella. –"si no te molesta preparare algo para el" yo me encogí de hombros y los dos salieron rápido hacia la cocina.

Ya habían pasado cuatro desde que habíamos dejado arriba a mi bonita. No se había escuchado ningún ruido en absoluto, nada aparte de su suave respiración. Yo había pasado todo el tiempo sentado en el primer escalón. Edward estaba asomado por una enorme ventana incluso con las grandes diferencias que teníamos físicamente gracias a Dios por eso, su rostro y el mió parecían el reflejo el uno del otro. El dolor y la pena se mostraban en nuestras expresiones.

Seth y embry por su parte parecían a gusto en ese lugar. Aunque la conversación no fuera nada agradable, no había tensión alguna entre ellos. Cada uno sacaba conclusiones apresuradas de los motivos por los que alguien habría querido lastimar a Renee.

"por que alguno de ustedes estaría interesado en lastimarla" se preguntaba Seth.

"no lo se" suspiro Esme. –"en verdad no lo se" parecía realmente avergonzada de solo pensar que había sido uno de los de suyos quien la matara.

"aquí hay algo muy raro" dijo esa petulante rubia. Ella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. –"de verdad que nada de esto tiene sentido alguno" decía levantando su ceja. No me gustaba reconocerlo pero ella tenía razón. Todo esto era ridículo, carecía por completo de sentido.

"estoy preocupado Edward…" levante la cabeza al escuchar la voz del doctor. El estaba ahora junto a Edward en la ventana.

"lo se…" medito Edward y puso mala cara. –"también me preocupa"

"vamos a tener que estar muy pendientes, no podemos dejar que esto nos tome ventaja y empeore"

"es verdad…" le dijo y me dio una mirada rápida. –"hablemos de esto después" el doctor también volteo a mirar en mi dirección. Me dedico una sonrisa educada y camino junto a su esposa. Me pregunte por un segundo de que estarían hablando, pero solo por un segundo por que recordé que el podía leer mis pensamientos. El entrecerró los ojos levemente al ver en mi mente y me dio la espalda para volver a mirar por la enorme ventana. Después de unos minutos el volteo a verme y camino hacia mi. Yo por mi parte ya me había levantado de mi lugar e inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia las escaleras. La respiración de mi bonita había cambiado. Un leve gemido seguido de un agudo grito hizo que nos lanzáramos escaleras arriba.

**Bella's POV**

Yo sabia que todo lo que había pasado ese día no había sido más que un mal sueño. Todo era tan carente de sentido que no podía ser más que una pesadilla. Ahí estaba conmigo. Tal y como yo sabia que pasaría mi mamá estaba allí, aunque estaba de espalda sabia que era ella.

"mamá" la llame mientras me acercaba. Ella no volteo a verme. –"mama?" la llame de nuevo. Ella no respondió. Me acerque lo suficiente para escuchar un suave jadeo. –"mama? Mama estas bien?" pregunte pero el jadeo se convirtió en un sollozo. –"mama?" estire mi mano para tomar su brazo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella se alejo.

"no me toques" susurro llorando. Yo me quede helada en mi lugar.

"mama que pasa?" le pregunte asustada.

"todo es tu culpa Bella"

"de que me hablas?" ella se volteo a verme. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Su delineador estaba un poco corrido. –"mama por que lloras?" intente acercarme pero ella se volvió a alejar.

"todo es tu culpa Bella" ella repetía, su mirada estaba cargada de resentimiento.

"mama?" le dije con la voz a punto de quebrarse. No entendía por que me hablaba así. Que era lo que había hecho mal. Ella se mofo.

"mama? Como te atreves a llamarme así… todo fue tu culpa. Eres una plaga Bella" yo empecé a llorar sin comprender por que me decía esas cosas. –"dices que nos amas pero solo vas por la vida lastimándonos a todos"

"mamí yo no…" no sabia que decir.

"porque tuve que morir yo por tu culpa Bella. Es a ti a la que quieren… porque tuve que morir por ti?" un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando me dijo eso. –"deberías alejarte de todos, si de verdad los quieres tanto como dices" su voz sonó menos dura por un momento. –"no los lastimes mas Bella, ellos no lo merecen, si te quedas a su lado, todos van a compartir mi destino. No quieres eso verdad?"

"pero… pero yo no…" no tenia nada que decir, todo lo que ella me decía era verdad.

"aléjate Bella. Sálvalos"

"mama…"

"ellos quieren que sepas que fue por ti, que todo esto es por tu culpa, tu eres la única responsable de esto que esta pasando solo tu" mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas. No podía creer que ella me estuviera diciendo eso.

"quienes?" pregunte llorando. –"quienes te hicieron esto?"

"tu lo sabes Bella… esto es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa. Tu me mataste" ahora me estaba gritando.

"mama yo no quise…"

"tu culpa" me susurro y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en un lugar oscuro. Me desperté gritando estrenduosamente.


	27. En blanco

**Capitulo 27**

**En blanco…**

**Bellas's POV**

Cuando la puerta se abrió yo aun estaba jadeando. A pesar que estaba completamente a oscuras, reconocí las dos siluetas que entraron casi corriendo.

"Bella estas bien?" pregunto la preocupada voz de Edward, yo no respondí.

"tranquila mi bonita, todo esta bien" Jacob se arrodillo frente a mi, a un lado del que por fin reconocí como el sofá de Edward. Yo me gire hacia el otro lado. Mi corazón aun latía a gran velocidad. Empecé a sollozar escondiendo el rostro de mis espectadores.

"Bella, cálmate… por favor no llores" me susurro Edward y aun con mi rostro bajo la gruesa cobija pude sentir como se acercaba.

"déjame en paz" le grite sin sacar el rostro. Los sollozos solo hacia que los gritos sonaran ahogados.- "Bella, yo no quiero que…

"lárgate…" le grite mientras dejaba ver mi rostro. En ese momento note que el número de espectadores había aumentado. Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmet estaban allí junto a Edward y Jacob. Los rostros de todos lucían llenos de tanta tortura como probablemente lo estaría el mió.

"Bella, intenta calmarte" me pidió Carlisle. Yo solloce aun mas fuerte apretando las rodillas contra mi pecho.

"Bella…" susurro Jacob y dio un paso hacia mi.

"no te acerques, vete, váyanse todos, déjenme en paz…" grite con toda la fuerza que tenían mis pulmones.

"Pero mi Bella…" susurro Edward con la voz rota. Yo me apreté contra el sofá.

"vete… váyanse… déjenme en paz" le grite antes de volver a cubrir mi cabeza con la cobija. –"déjenme en paz…" me lamente una y otra vez hasta que escuche que la puerta se cerraba. Me destape y entonces estaba sola… completamente sola.

Me quede recostada en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá. Los sollozos hacían que mí pecho se levantara con brusquedad una y otra vez, mientras las lagrimas caían por mis sienes enterrándose en mi cabello. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en esa posición antes de que los ojos empezaran a pesarme. Por mas que intente mantenerlos abiertos poco a poco fui perdiendo la lucha.

"es tu culpa…" de nuevo la voz rota de mi madre acusándome hizo que me despertara de un salto. Intente calmarme y deje que los ojos se cerraran una vez mas, pero su llanto, el llanto de mi madre empezaba en cuanto mis ojos se cerraban.

"Dios…" susurre y me levante. Me sentí mareada cuando me puse de pie, así que me mantuve unos minutos sentada en el sofá mirando mis pies. Mire mi celular y note que eran las 11:56pm, seque mi rostro en vano, pues nuevas lágrimas lo empapaban rápidamente. Intente arreglar un poco el desorden que era mi cabello y salí del cuarto. Todos me esperaban debajo de las escaleras. Todos se quedaron mirándome mientras bajaba. Tuve que sostenerme de la baranda pues sentía las piernas débiles.

"Bella como te sientes?" me pregunto Alice preocupada mientras yo bajaba. Ignore su pregunta.

"Jacob…" susurre, sentía la garganta seca. –"podrías llevarme a mi casa" le pedí mientras caminaba hacia el.

"te sientes bien?" me pregunto al ver mi rostro.

"puedes llevarme a mi casa por favor" susurre.

"cielo, deberías quedarte esta noche" me dijo Esme. Yo voltee a verla y negué con la cabeza.

"quiero ir a mi casa. Jacob, puedes llevarme?"

"bonita, la señora Cullen tiene razón… te ves… deberías descansar"

"en donde esta Charlie?" pregunte volteando a ver a Edward.

"el esta…" respondió el y después se quedo callado. –"el no esta en Forks" no estaba en Forks, seguramente habría ido a Seattle a… suspire y agache la mirada.

"quiero irme a mi casa" susurre.

"mi bonita, yo no tengo auto" me dijo Jacob.

"quiero irme a mi casa" susurre de nuevo. –"Edward, podrías llevarme por favor?"

"Bella…"susurro mi nombre con tristeza.

"Alice… Emmet, Carlisle, alguno que me lleve a mi casa por favor"

"no, yo te llevare" me dijo Edward rápidamente. –"pero ellos tiene razón, quédate esta noche"

"vámonos por favor" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta principal. –"muchas gracias… por todo" les dije a todas las personas que se quedaban a mis espaldas. Seguí mi camino.

"yo voy con ustedes" dijo Jacob rápido y camino a mi lado. Yo continué caminando sin decirle nada.

"no es necesario Jacob" le aseguro Edward.

"yo creo que si… Edward" replico el

Íbamos por mitad de camino cuando deje de ver el bosque, todo se volvió negro y de nuevo un llanto de sufrimiento me hizo despertar de golpe.

"estas bien?" me pregunto Edward. Yo asentí y recosté la mejilla contra el vidrio, el frió me mantenía despierta. Nadie dijo nada durante el camino, Jacob estaba en el asiento de atrás con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Me puse derecha cuando llegamos a la cuadra en donde estaba mi casa. Jacob hizo exactamente lo mismo.

"gracias…" susurre mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta.

"espera" dijeron Edward y Jacob al mismo tiempo mientras salían rápidamente del auto. Yo cerré la puerta con un suave empujón, no tenia fuerzas ni para eso. Yo camine hacia mi casa sin importarme la presencia de ninguno de los dos caminando al lado mío. Me demore un poco en abrir la puerta, cuando finalmente lo logre abrirla, entre lentamente. Me detuve cuando vi que ellos pretendían hacer lo mismo. Entrecerré la puerta de tal manera que mi rostro era lo único que se veía.

"muchas gracias por traerme" dije sin mirarlos. Empecé a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Jacob me lo impidió.

"espera, no te voy… no te vamos a dejar sola" me dijo serio pero dulce. Yo levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos.

"gracias" susurre mirándolos a los dos. –"pero no necesito niñeras" les dije amargamente mientras clavaba la mirada de nuevo en le suelo.

"Bella…" empezó a replicarme Edward, pero yo lo mire rápidamente.

"estoy bien…" susurre. –"quiero estar sola"

"no creo que sea bueno para ti que…" empezó el de nuevo.

"muchas gracias por todo" le interrumpí. –"ya se pueden ir" le dije seria pero claramente triste. Cerré la puerta nuevamente y esta vez nadie me detuvo.

Me sentia cansada… no podia dormir.

Sentía hambre... no quería comer.

Me sentía adolorida... pero ninguno de mis dolores podría sanar. Mi cabeza habría mejorado con una píldora pero no tenia alientos ni siquiera para levantarme y tomar alguna.

Habían pasado segundos, minutos, horas tal vez días desde que les había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Edward y Jacob… no lo sabia con seguridad… no importaba en realidad.

Era conciente que mi celular había sonado diez veces en ese lapso desconocido de tiempo. No respondí ninguna de ellas. Sabia que era ridículo, no podría permanecer despierta todo el resto de mi vida. Pero podía intentarlo. No soportaba el llanto de mi madre que golpeaba mi cabeza cada vez que cerraba mis ojos. Aunque mereciera ese suplicio no era mi intención pasar por el.

Los segundos, minutos, horas, días siguieron pasando y yo ni siquiera había cambiado mi posición, mis piernas apretadas contra mi pecho fuertemente intentando mantenerme en una sola pieza. Escuche el teléfono de la casa repicar varias veces.

"Tu culpa…" me grito una voz en la cabeza. Me desperté rápidamente, cambie mi posición hacia el otro lado, pero entonces note que mi almohada estaba empapada con mis lágrimas pero además con sangre. Pase mi mano debajo de mi nariz para darme cuenta de que la sangre seguía fluyendo, me levante rápidamente encendí la lámpara y tome un pañuelo de mi mesita de noche.

Lágrimas y sangre seguían fluyendo sin control. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y presione el pañuelo contra mi nariz.

Tire el pañuelo al suelo con rabia cuando estuvo totalmente empapado, la sangre aun no paraba de fluir. Hice lo mismo seis veces antes de levantarme por fin y salir de mi habitación. Entre al baño a paso lento, cuando puse el rostro sobre el lava manos note que la sangre salía sin control. De haber sido otro momento me habría asustado, pero en ese momento, en ese día en particular, me importaba un poco menos que nada.

Nada, ya no importaba nada… absolutamente nada, pensar que me había sentido tan feliz cuando me habían dicho que la enfermedad estaba controlada…

Bufe mientras ponía mas agua en mi rostro. La sangre no dejaba de fluir.

Ahora realmente no importaba si estaba sana o no… sabia que nunca volvería a estar bien, así que mejor asegurarme de tener una manera de morir antes de tiempo.

Cuando por fin dejo de fluir la escandalosa sangre y regrese a mi cuarto, note que estaba aclarando, de hecho ya estaba bastante claro. Mi corazón me dio un salto que casi dolió, cuando vi que en la acera del frente estaban sentados Edward y Jacob. Se mantenían a una distancia prudente pero tan cerca que casi podría decirse que estaban conversando.

Me hubiera gustado haber podido observar la escena algún otro día, un día que hubiera podido disfrutarlo, un día que me hubiera podido sentir feliz por el avance, pero en ese momento no importaba… ya no importaba.

Note como los dos me miraban y se ponían de pie, yo sin embargo con el corazón inerte como lo tenía en ese momento, simplemente cerré la cortina y me di media vuelta.

Me senté en la cama y envolví mis piernas con mis brazos, el dolor lejos de calmarse, iba empeorando a cada segundo.

De nuevo empecé a llorar mientras arrullaba mi propio cuerpo hacia delante y hacia atrás. No se por cuanto tiempo mas estuve de esa manera. Hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta principal, de lo siguiente que fui conciente fue de un suave golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto.

"Bella?, amor soy yo ábreme la puerta" era Charlie. Yo no me levante. –"Bella…" me llamo una y otra y otra vez, yo no respondí.

"Bella?" era la voz de Edward. –"ábrenos por favor" su voz era de suplica. Yo solloce más fuerte al escucharlo y me recosté de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta.

"Bella…" pidió la voz de Jacob.

"ya regreso" escuche la voz de Charlie y después escuche sus pasos alejándose. Unos segundos más tarde la puerta empezó a abrirse. –"mi amor…" susurro y camino hacia mi, se arrodillo junto a la cama frente a mi. Yo no fijaba la vista en el. Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo no podía. La vista estaba clavada en algún punto de la nada, no podía ver otro punto que no fuera ese.

"Bella?" pregunto Edward.

"por que no responde?" escuche a Jacob

"Bella?" volvió a preguntar Edward.

Quería pedirles que se fueran, que me dejaran sola. Por que no entendían que no quería ver a nadie, incluso ellos que eran las personas que mas amaba en la vida, las únicas que me quedaban.

**Edward's POV**

Bella nos cerró la puerta en la cara y nosotros nos quedamos allí de pie. Ninguno de los dos sabia lo que se suponía debíamos hacer. Sabia perfectamente lo que ambos queríamos estar haciendo en ese momento; era bastante incomodo conocer el interior de la cabeza de Black. Los dos nos miramos y después clavamos la mirada en la puerta.

Los pensamientos de los dos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, ambos queríamos mas que nada en el mundo estar junto a ella. Acunarla en nuestros brazos y asegurarnos que estuviera bien. Pero ella no lo permitiría.

Esa tarde había observado en la mirada de Bella algo que me había asustado, mas bien era la ausencia de algo en sus ojos lo que me había llenado de terror. Había un vació y una tristeza tan grande en ellos que se me estremeció todo el cuerpo de imaginarme lo que estaría pasando por su mentecita.

"demonios…" susurro Jacob quien camino alejándose de la casa. Ya sabia yo que el no pretendía abandonarla al igual que yo tampoco lo tenia planeado.

"crees que este bien?" me pregunto cuando me senté en la acera de en frente al igual que el. Yo me encogí de hombros mirando al suelo.

"espero que si…" susurre.

"puedes esperar en tu coche" me dijo después de un rato.

"aquí estoy bien gracias" le respondí sin gracia. Era bueno que a ninguno de los dos nos afectara el frió.

Estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, sabíamos que Bella estaba quieta en su cama, no sabíamos si estaba dormida o no. Su corazón latía un poco más deprisa de lo normal al igual que su respiración. Los dos estuvimos pendientes de cada movimiento al interior de la casa, mas precisamente en la habitación de mi Bella. Tuve la tentación varias veces de trepar por el tejado para llegar a su ventana, pero comprendía que ella necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. No quería por ninguna razón incomodarla, sabia que estaba tranquila, por esta razón no me lance directo a la ventana para estar con ella.

Eran ya las 5:00 a.m. cuando sentí el olor. Sabía que Bella probablemente estaría sangrando de nuevo. Respire profundo. No sabia que hacer, Jacob no podía saber lo que pasaba, pero por otro lado era la salud de mi Bella lo que estaba en juego.

La luz tenue de la lámpara se encendió, yo estaba tensionado con los puños apretados.

"crees que debamos ir?" me pregunto Jacob. Mi respiración se agito más. Ella esta bien, ella esta bien, me repetí mil veces antes de contestar.

"no…" susurre. Maldita sea por que el tenia que estar allí, de haber estado yo solo habría salido corriendo junto a ella. Ella no quería que el supiera nada, ella estaba bien, así que era prudente esperar. –"Charlie esta cerca" susurre con la mandíbula apretada. Los dos nos quedamos mirando la ventana como si no pudiéramos quitar la vista de ese lugar. Bella camino hacia el baño y allí dejo la llave abierta durante varios minutos. Me imagine que estaría lavándose el rostro.

Los pasos de Bella se acercaban hacia la ventana. Nuestra mirada jamás se había alejado de ese lugar pero en ese momento nos concentramos aun más al notar que Bella… mi Bella se había asomado por la ventana. Los dos nos pusimos de pie rápidamente sin perder la ventana de vista, su rostro lucia sin ningún tipo de expresión, vació, desolado… suspire frustrado al verla de esa manera, habría dado esta vida o la otra por alejar la tristeza de su corazón. Note como el corazón de Black se acelero solo con verla. Intente ignorar cuanto me molestaba esto

Ella apenas y nos dedico una mirada inexpresiva y lentamente cerro la cortina dándonos la espalda. Nosotros nos quedamos allí de pie, sin saber que hacer o que decir. La expresión en el rostro de mi Bella nos había dejado helados.

Habían pasado varios minutos y nosotros aun estábamos de pie en medio de la calle observando la ventana de la habitación de Bella. El sonido de un auto cruzando en la esquina fue lo único que nos hizo movernos. Era Charlie, venia junto a Sam.

"que pasa? He marcado al celular de Bella y no contesta. En donde esta ella?" pregunto preocupado mientras caminaba hacia la casa, nosotros lo seguimos.

"esta en su cuarto" respondió Jacob. –"no nos permitió entrar a la casa"

"ella esta bien?" pregunto el de nuevo mientras abría la puerta. Jacob y yo nos miramos pero no respondimos.

"que ha pasado en Jacksonville?" pregunto Jacob. Charlie nos miro con suspicacia, se preguntaba que tan mal en verdad podrían estar las cosas.

"todo es un caos, tardaran un poco en entregar el cuerpo… por las causas de la muerte" respondió Sam serio.

"cuanto tiempo" pregunto Jacob.

"Tal vez días" respondí mirando las escaleras, sentía una urgencia terrible por estar junto a mi Bella.

"es verdad" dijo Charlie. –"Phil se esta encargando de las diligencias" se lamento. –"de verdad me preocupa Bella, ya han visto como reacciono en tu casa" me señalo con la cabeza. –"me asusta" concluyo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

"iré a avisarles a todos en la reserva lo que ha pasado" dijo Sam. –"vienes conmigo Jake?"

"no" respondió el aludido rápidamente. –"yo iré después, por ahora me quedo para ver en que puedo ayudar aquí"

"esta bien, te llamare mas tarde para ver si necesitan algo"

"muchas gracias por todo Sam" le dijo Charlie. –"de verdad has sido de gran ayuda para mi… para nosotros"

"no hay de que Charlie" Me alegraba saber que el prestaba su ayuda por que le importaba de verdad. –"hablamos en un rato" hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza cuando me miro, yo lo correspondí.

"iré a ver a mi hija" susurro Charlie mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, Jacob y yo lo seguimos naturalmente.

El apenas golpeo una vez la puerta, no hubo respuesta.

"Bella?, amor soy yo ábreme la puerta" No hubo respuesta. –"Bella…" llamo varias veces.

"Bella?" susurre. –"ábrenos por favor" escuchaba el ritmo de su corazón, sentía su respiración, sabia que estaba bien, aunque sea físicamente, pero necesitaba estar a su lado. Un sollozo fuerte se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

"Bella…" pidió Jacob.

"ya regreso" dijo Charlie mientras se alejaba para ir a buscar las llaves del cuarto. No tardo mucho. Cuando entramos notamos que Bella estaba vuelta un ovillo, le daba la espalda a la puerta. El olor a sangre era más fuerte una vez dentro.

"mi amor…" susurro Charlie mientras se acercaba a Bella, se arrodillo junto a la cama frente a ella. Note que ella no lo miraba, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar.

"Bella?" la llame suavemente.

"por que no responde?" me susurro Jacob

"Bella?" volví a preguntar, el evidente miedo que tenia Jacob, me lleno a mi también. Ella no hablaba, ni siquiera nos miraba. Su mentecita estaba perdida, era como si estuviera en blanco.

"Bells, mi vida, mírame" le pidió Charlie una vez mas. Ella no lo miraba. Aunque sus ojos no enfocaran a ninguno de nosotros, no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. –"amor háblame por favor" la voz de Charlie se rompió. Jacob se aclaro la garganta y entonces supe que también estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"creo que será mejor llamar a mi padre" susurre.

"te lo agradezco Edward" por primera vez desde mi regreso el me hablaba amablemente. Se sentía agradecido conmigo y mi familia por los cuidados prestados a mi Bella…

Carlisle llego a la casa diez minutos después de que le llame. No venia solo por supuesto. Alice y Esme venían con el.

"que pasa?" pregunto Esme claramente alarmada por el estado de Bella. –"porque no reacciona?"

"esto probablemente sea normal" inquirió Carlisle. –"todos sabemos el golpe tan fuerte que ha sido esto para Bella. Cada persona vive sus duelos de manera diferente. Este aparente bloqueo es su manera de hacerlo" por mas que eso tuviera sentido, no dejaba de angustiarme verla así.

"Tal vez debamos dejarla sola" dijo Alice.-"ella estará bien, solo necesita tiempo" susurro sin dejar de verla. Aunque su voz aparentara calma, yo más que nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando. También se sentía asustada.

"es verdad, tal vez si esta sola pueda dormir un poco" dijo Carlisle. Pero en ese momento se escucho un chillido ahogado proveniente de Bella. Todos volteamos a verla.

"que pasa Bella?" pregunto mi padre. –"te duele algo?" pregunto pero no hubo respuesta. Ella sollozo suave una vez más y después volteo su rostro escondiéndolo en la almohada.

"mejor bajemos" dijo Alice. –"ella estará bien, vámonos" sabia que ella creía que eso era lo que quería Bella. Yo también lo creía pero no me quería ir. –"vamos Edward" me susurro mientras me tomaba del brazo. Yo camine contra mi voluntad y ella nuevamente cerro la puerta que me separaba de mi Bella.

**Hola niñas, lamento mucho demorarme tanto entre capítulos pero he tenido algunos problemas, intentare actualizar mas rápido. Espero que les guste el cap. Dejen sus comentarios. xoxo**


	28. Funeral

**Capitulo 28**

**Funeral…**

**Edward's POV**

"crees que vaya a estar bien?" le pregunto Charlie a mi padre cuando estábamos sentados en la sala. El suspiro.

"se que si" respondió serio pero aun así podía notarse la duda en sus palabras.

"no se que voy a hacer ahora" dijo Charlie antes de enterrar la cara en sus manos.

"todo va a estar bien Charlie" le dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a su lado. –"nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que sea" el se levanto y le dedico una medio sonrisa.

"Phil se quedo solo en Seattle esperando por la entrega de… del cuerpo" dijo claramente triste. –"yo no quería… no quiero que Bella este sola" pero creía que era correcto acompañar a Phil en ese momento.

"ella no esta sola" le asegure. –"nosotros cuidaremos de ella" voltee a mirar a Jacob quien estaba asintiendo levemente la cabeza. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cocina.

"disculpen" el se levanto y fue rápidamente a contestar.

Al otro de la línea estaba Phil. Su voz estaba completamente quebrada por el llanto, todos en la sala nos mantuvimos en silencio.

El cuerpo lo entregarían esa tarde, las investigaciones continuarían pero creían que era prudente entregarlo cuanto antes.

Todos sabíamos exactamente que arrojarían esas investigaciones… nada. Posiblemente culparan de todo a algún animal, y dirán que tal vez Renee salio del aeropuerto por su propio pie tal vez influenciada por drogas o alcohol.

"en su estado no lo se…" le dijo Charlie a Phil cuando este le pregunto si Bella podría viajar para el funeral.

"ya tienes algún lugar?"

"no aun no lo decido" respondió llorando, Charlie se aclaro la garganta.

"voy a hablar con Bella" susurro. –"te llamare en cuanto lo haga"

"esta bien" se corto la llamada.

"dios santo" susurro al entrar a la sala, nos contó todo lo que le había dicho Phil, aunque todos los allí presentes lo sabíamos.

"hay que hablar con ella" dijo mi madre. –"tal vez así salga de su estado" por alguna razón yo dudaba que fuera así.

"Tal vez" convino Charlie. –"si me disculpan iré a hablar con ella ahora" se levanto.

"nosotros esperaremos aquí si te parece bien" le ofreció Carlisle. –"en caso de que necesites algo"

"muchas gracias" susurro antes de empezar a subir. Todos escuchamos atentos cada paso que daba. Cada suspiro que se escapaba.

Entro al cuarto y con mucha ternura y cariño le explico a mi Bella lo que sucedía. Los latidos del corazón de ella empezaron a marchar aceleradamente al igual que su respiración. Yo me levante de mi asiento pero Alice me tomo por el brazo.

"espera" me dijo, pero un gran sollozo se escucho en el segundo piso.

"al demonio" susurre y me solté bruscamente, empecé a subir las escaleras seguido obviamente por Jacob.

En el cuarto se veía debajo de las cobijas un bulto que se movía violentamente. Su llanto sonaba ahogado como si intentara apaciguarlo con la mano.

Ella estaba totalmente cubierta. Charlie estaba de pie a su lado con el rostro crispado por la preocupación y sin saber que hacer.

"Bella" susurre cuando entre. Me mataba verla de esa manera y no poder hacer nada. No podía dejar de pensar que todo esto, que su llanto y su dolor eran mi culpa. A su madre la había matado uno de los míos, fui yo quien trajo toda esa desgracia a su vida… solo yo.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmet" decía Esme. –"lo mejor es que traigamos el cuerpo de Renee hasta Forks"

"es lo mejor para Bella, ella no esta en condiciones de hacer ningún viaje" dijo Alice.

"se que así es…"medito Charlie agachando la cabeza. –"pero el costo es altísimo, además no se si Phil quiera que Renee sea enterrada aquí"

"eso no es ningún problema" dijo Carlisle. –"si es necesario nosotros asumiremos los gastos" sabia por sus pensamientos que a Charlie no le agradaba la idea del todo.

"no… es decir se los agradezco pero…"

"pero nada" afirmo Alice. –"tu sabes bien que Bella es parte de nuestra familia también, nosotros velamos por su bienestar, déjanos solucionar esto a nosotros Charlie, además n hay necesidad de enterrarla, tal vez podamos" ella suspiro "tal vez podamos cremarla"

Aunque hubiera querido decir algo, el rostro de Alice estaba tan serio que mejor guardo sus comentarios.

"muchísimas gracias… no saben cuanto les agradezco esto"

"no tienes por que Charlie, Alice tiene razón, nosotros queremos a Bella como una hija mas, si podemos hacer algo, cualquier cosa para ayudarles, cuenten con eso" convino Carlisle.

"supongo que Phil es quien tiene la ultima palabra, le llamara de inmediato para ponerlo al tanto de la situación"

"nosotros nos vamos" anuncio mi padre. –"estaremos al pendiente de ustedes, si necesitas algo… si Bella necesita algo cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar"

"muchas gracias Carlisle"

"yo me quedare" anuncie serio.

"deberías venir con nosotros Edward" me dijo Esme.

"si deberías ir con ellos dijo Jacob" yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"no, me quedare aquí en caso de que Bella necesite algo" escuche el suspiro de Charlie.

"esta bien, que se quede, no hay problema" la idea no le gustaba a Charlie, pero creí que debía ser amable conmigo por el ofrecimiento de mi familia. No me importaban las razones que tuviera para aceptarme, era bueno contar con su permiso para estar allí.

Lastimosamente el padre de Jacob estuvo de acuerdo con que el se quedara también, tal vez Charlie creía que Jacob me apuñalaría en la noche o algo parecido y por eso le pareció buena la idea de que nos quedáramos los dos en la sala. Nos paso dos cobijas que ninguno de los dos uso.

Durante toda la noche escuchamos la cama de Bella moverse, su respiración era lenta y acompasada, así que no sabíamos si estaba dormida o no. Por lo menos eso parecía, pero estaba inquieta, como si estuviera teniendo malos sueños. Sentí tantas ganas de lanzarme por las escaleras y abrazarla. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio sentados esperando que amaneciera.

**Jacob's POV**

No recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos más que para parpadear, pero en algún momento el cansancio me venció y lo siguiente que veía era el rostro de Charlie. Me estaba sacudiendo suavemente el brazo para que me despertara.

"que paso?" pregunte medio dormido.

"lo lamento, no quería despertarte, pero tu padre y Sam están por llegar" me incorpore lentamente y note que Edward estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que recordaba había estado durante la noche.

"como esta?" pregunte. Por el rostro de Charlie note que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

"igual, acabe de entrar a su cuarto y ella aun esta acostada, no estaba dormida pero tampoco se movía mucho" yo suspire.

"has hablado con Phil" dijo Edward, no estaba preguntando, aun así Charlie lo tomo como así fuera.

"si, esta completamente de acuerdo con… con traerla hasta aquí, también esta de acuerdo con el asunto de la cremación" Se me puso la piel de gallina de pensarlo.

No me agradaba la idea de que los Cullen asumieran los gastos del funeral y la cremación. Me hubiera gustado poder pagar por todo yo… pero la realidad era que ya no tenia un solo quinto de lo que había ganado al vender mi coche…

Fácilmente hubiera podido arreglar los daños que tenia, pero no tenia de donde mas sacar el dinero para darle a mi bonita sus regalos de graduación. Aunque tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, después de todo si no hubiera conseguido el dinero para los tiquetes de avión de Renee seguramente no estaríamos pasando por esta situación.

No pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor al imaginar que Bella también habría pensado esto.

Mi padre y Sam no tardaron mucho en llegar, Charlie insistió en ofrecerme desayuno… bueno a Edward y a mi pero ninguno de los dos acepto.

"como esta?" pregunto Sam preocupado.

"no lo se…" dijo Charlie preocupado. Anoche fui a su cuarto varias veces durante la noche, y aunque ella estaba muy quieta en la cama, sabia que no estaba dormida. Ya lleva dos noches seguidas sin dormir, eso no puede ser bueno para ella" Sam y mi padre asintieron la cabeza con pesadumbre.

En ese momento escuchamos el sonido de la cama moviéndose, Bella se estaba moviendo, tal vez levantando…

Varios pasos se escucharon, Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie y pusimos atención. Los pasos aceleraron, ella corría hacia la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y continuo caminado al mismo ritmo.

Edward empezó a subir las escaleras y yo lo seguí. Subimos a tiempo para ver a mi bonita cerrando la puerta del baño a sus espaldas.

Charlie y Sam nos acompañaron rápidamente.

"que pasa?" pregunto Charlie quien se abrió paso entre nosotros. –"Bella, estas bien?" pregunto pero nadie respondió. Se escuchaban como el estomago de Bella se estaba vaciando, no sabia de que pues no había comido nada en bastante tiempo.

"Bella… estas bien?" le pregunto Edward mientras tocaba la puerta suavemente. Ella no respondió.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el sonido dejo de escucharse, todo quedo en completo silencio, todos estábamos atentos y listos para entrar cuando se escucho la llave del lavamanos. Ella abrió la puerta. Me dio escalofrió al verla así. Parecía un fantasma, no solo por que los colores habían abandonado completamente su rostro, si no porque no tenia expresión alguna en el. Ni siquiera nos dedico una mirada, a ninguno, ella solo camino con su vista perdida en el suelo. Nosotros le abrimos paso y ella lentamente avanzo hasta su cuarto.

"Bella" le llamo Charlie, ella no volteo a mirar.

"Bella, estas bien?" pregunto Edward mientras avanzaba hacia ella, pero ella ignoro su pregunta y le cerro la puerta en la cara. En ese momento volví a sentir el olor a sangre que creía haber sentido cuando entramos al cuarto de Bella. Me confortaba saber que no era suya, aunque estuviera tan mal, la había visto con mis propios ojos y sabia que ella estaba bien, no estaba herida físicamente por lo menos. Me pregunte de donde vendría el olor.

**Alice's POV**

Ya Emmet y Jasper se habian encargado de las diligencias pertenecientes al traslado del cuerpo de Renee a Forks, Phil venia con ellos por supuesto. Ellos llegarían directamente al lugar que habíamos elegido para realizar el funeral. Carlisle y Charlie estarían allí esperándolos.

A Edward y a mi… y a Jacob, nos tocaba realizar una tarea aun mas delicada y compleja que esa. Teníamos que asegurarnos que de alguna manera Bella estuviera presente. Sabía bien que solo ellos dos podrían intentarlo.

Ya eran las 6 de la noche cuando llegamos a su casa de nuevo, Edward y Jacob habían estado cerca de ella todo el día. Solo habían salido para cambiar su ropa, y esto no les había llevado mucho tiempo. Naturalmente ellos no se permitían estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. Y en realidad yo tampoco quería dejarla sola, sabia que estaba mal y nos necesitaba… a todos.

Me dolía muchísimo toda esta situación, me dolió aun más cuando entramos a casa de los Swan y encontramos a Bella en ese estado. Estaba sentada en la mecedora de su cuarto envuelta en la cobija que le había regalado su madre, estaba hecha con las camisetas de todos los viajes que habian hecho juntas. Se notaba que había llorado, también era evidente que no había dormido nada… "Bells… como te sientes?" pregunté en un susurro mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella. Edward estaba detrás de mí, Jacob estaba en la cocina trayendo algo para Bella. Prometió no tardar. Yo sabía que no lo haría.

"Como estas Bella?" volví a preguntar, ella apoyo la barbilla en sus rodillas y no dijo nada.

"Mi Bella…" susurro Edward mientras se acercaba para tomar el puesto que yo tenia. Apoyo su mano en una de las suyas que sujetaba sus piernas. –"Mi Bella… te duele algo?" pregunto con la voz rota. Ella clavo sus ojos por primera vez en los de el. Apoyo la mejilla en sus rodillas y negó con la cabeza. Edward suspiro algo aliviado.

"estas segura que estas bien?" quise asegurarme. Ella sorbió la nariz y enterró la cara en medio de sus rodillas. -"Bella, lamento esto, pero… tenemos que irnos" le dije tartamudeando.

"Bella…" susurro Edward pero ella no levanto la cabeza. En ese momento entro Jacob a la habitación. Traía en sus manos un plato pequeño, habian algunas frutas en el.

"Bella… mi bonita" susurró el mientras se acercaba. Ella levanto la cabeza pero la dejo apoyada de lado contra sus piernas.-"mira lo que te traje" le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos para ofrecerle el plato. Ella parpadeo un par de veces y no dijo nada.

"no tienes hambre?" le pregunte, ella no respondió. Los tres dejamos caer los hombros casi al mismo tiempo.

"esta bien" susurro Jacob y dejo el plato en el escritorio del computador.

"llamo Charlie…" susurro de nuevo, pero el estaba hablando para Bella, nosotros ya lo sabíamos. –"ya todo esta listo" se escucho como Bella inspiraba profundamente.

"Bella, tenemos que irnos" le dije tiernamente.

"Bella?" la llamo Edward.

"Bella?" le llamo Jacob también. En ese momento escuchamos como sorbía su nariz… estaba llorando de nuevo.

"cálmate Bella" le dije mientras me hacia atrás de ella y extendía mis brazos a su alrededor. –"todo esta bien" le dije pero ella lloro mas fuerte.

"Dios…"susurro Edward mientras se levantaba del suelo.-"tranquilízate Bella… todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo" le dijo Edward. –"todos estamos contigo" le dijo mientras le daba una mirada rápida a Jacob.

"no estas sola" le dijo este a su vez.

"vamos cielo… nos están esperando" le susurro Edward.

"yo no…" ella susurro entre lagrimas.

"shh, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo a alistarte" le ofrecí y les di una mirada seria a Edward y a Jacob.

"estaremos afuera si necesitan algo" me dijo Edward mientras salía acompañado de Jacob. El rostro de los dos mostraba tanta preocupación que me rompía aun más el corazón.

"ven cielo, déjame ayudarte" ella aun estaba mirando la puerta por donde se habían marchado Edward y Jacob. –"no te preocupes, están cerca, ya volverán" ella volteo a mirarme y no dijo nada. Parecía tan perdida, bueno yo estaba segura de que no lo parecía, ella lo estaba. –"mmm… déjame buscarte algo de ropa" en menos de un segundo tendí en su cama un juego de ropa oscura que le serviría. –"ven Bella, vamos a darte un baño rápido" ella no se levanto hasta que yo no la ayude a hacerlo, se movía lentamente. Ella apretó mas fuerte la cobija que la envolvía cuando intente quitársela. –"tranquila, esta bien Bella, tranquila" ella la soltó poco a poco.-"bien, ya tengo lo que necesitas, vamos al baño" Cuando salimos de la habitación, notamos que Edward y Jacob estaban allí. Nos dieron paso y caminaron hacia el baño tras nosotras.-"estaremos listas en un minuto chicos" les susurre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella estaba intentando quitarse la ropa, pero sus dedos se movían torpemente. –"déjame ayudarte" le dije y ella dejo caer sus brazos. Yo rápidamente le quite la ropa y la ayude a meterse en la ducha. Ella pareció agradecida por el agua que rodaba por su cuerpo. Supuse que así se sentiría un poco mas despierta. Después de todo esta era la cuarta noche de desvelo, pues sabia que hoy menos que nunca ella podría dormir.

"Demonios" susurre cuando note que había sangre saliendo de la nariz de Bella. Deje de respirar inmediatamente. –"cielo, levanta la cabeza" le indique y ella me obedeció, dejando que el agua se llevara la sangre.

La envolví con una toalla y la frote levemente contra su cuerpo para secarla, después la tome rápidamente en mis brazos y salí con ella. De nuevo ellos estaban allí al pendiente de todo. Edward me miro preocupado cuando salí con ella. Yo negué rápidamente y seguí mi camino hacia la habitación. En menos de diez minutos estaba lista, ya la habia ayudado a vestir y la habia peinado, su cabello aun escurría agua por su espalda, pero no teníamos tiempo como para ponerlos en la tarea de secarlo.

"estas lista?" le pregunte cuando ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando el suelo. No contesto nada. –"bien Edward, vámonos ya" pensé, sabia que el estaba al pendiente de mis pensamientos. Y así los dos entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

"ya todos están allá" dijo Jacob suavemente.

"vámonos" susurro Edward mirando a Bella, pero ella no parecía prestarnos atención. –"Bella, tenemos que irnos" le dijo con dulzura.

"anda Bella, vamos" le insistí yo y la tome de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella se levanto sin ganas y después de un suspiro empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Los tres nos miramos y la seguimos de cerca. Ella camino lentamente, parecía débil y cansada, los tres estuvimos pendientes en las escaleras, no íbamos a dejar que rodara de nuevo por ellas. Ella pareció perder el equilibrio en un momento, pero se sujeto rápidamente de la baranda. Después continúo el camino hacia la puerta y siguió directo hacia la camioneta de Emmett que estaba estacionada frente a la casa. Edward se apresuro para ayudarla a subir, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en la parte de atrás.

"esto… yo…" empezó Jacob. –"creo que nos vemos allá" dijo con un tinte de amargura en su voz, pero entonces Bella volteo a verlo con el rostro lleno de dolor.

"no…" susurro y miro a Edward, el suspiro.

"no seas tonto Black, ven con nosotros" le dijo con desgana.

"no quiero molestar" dijo serio, pero bien se le notaba en el rostro que no se iría dejando a Bella sola.

"no es molestia" dijo Edward aun de mala gana, yo le di una mirada de reproche.

"claro que no es molestia Jacob, te llevamos con mucho gusto" mi simpatía por el chico era casi real, no veía razones para odiarlo, ni siquiera su peste. Pero claro, el no estaba enamorado de Jasper así que no podía entender lo que sentía Edward. El suspiro y miro a Bella.

"por supuesto que es un gusto" le dijo sin dejar a un lado el desagrado.

"gracias…" susurro Jacob y a su vez le dedico una leve sonrisa a Bella, ella suspiro y recostó la cabeza contra el asiento.

"vámonos" les apresure. Como sabia que tal ve tendríamos un accidente si dejaba que Jacob se fuera atrás con Bella mientras Edward conducía, decidí hacerlo yo misma. El puso ver claramente mis pensamientos y me entrego las llaves antes de que yo le dijera nada.

Nadie dijo nada durante todo el camino, la mirada de Bella estaba fija en sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y las de Edward y Jacob estaban fijas en ella todo el tiempo. A cada segundo que nos íbamos acercando al lugar, se podía sentir más y más la tristeza en el aire. Al igual que la tensión de Bella. Cuando doblamos la esquina, notamos la gran cantidad de gente que había fuera de la pequeña iglesia. Había varios rostros conocidos. Una pequeña multitud vestida de negro estaba presente para despedir a Renee.

**Edward's POV**

Todos levantamos la mirada en cuanto doblamos la esquina, la de Bella se lleno de horror, todos lo notamos cuando escuchamos un suave jadeo proveniente de ella. Sus manos que habían estado apoyadas en sus piernas ahora rodeaban su pecho con fuerza. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse.

"tranquila Bella…" le calmo Alice con ternura. Ella cerro los ojos apretándolos fuerte y respiro profundo varias.

"tranquila bonita" le susurro Jacob mientras apoyaba su mano en su pierna. Ella abrió los ojos pero no lo miro. Su mirada estaba centrada en la multitud.

"estas bien?" le pregunte, ella no respondió. Ya lo sabia, había sido una pregunta estupida.

"nos esperan" dijo Alice finalmente.

"vamos Bella" le dijo Jacob mientras abría la puerta de su lado y bajaba. Al ver que Bella no se movía, toque su hombro con suavidad, ella empezó a deslizarse suavemente hacia la puerta por donde había salido Jacob, quien amablemente la tomo por los brazos y la puso con cuidado en el suelo. Ella parecía tremendamente frágil. Cruzo los brazos y no levanto la mirada.

"vamos cielo" le dijo Alice mientras la tomaba por los hombros y empezaba a guiarla hasta la iglesia.

Las miradas de todas las personas que estaban afuera se clavaron en nosotros, pero Bella parecía no notarlo, su mirada no abandonaba sus pasos. La mayoría de rostros nos eran familiares, pero fue dentro de la iglesia, en la sala de velación donde estaban los más importantes.

Compañeros cercanos de la escuela, estaban allí, todos los miembros de la manada de Sam. Incluso la madre y la hermana de Seth, toda mi familia estaba presente por supuesto. Todos estaban casi al final del salón, justo detrás de ellos se encontraba Charlie y justo detrás de el con sus manos apoyadas sobre el féretro estaba Phil. Todos abrieron camino para dejarnos pasar, solo en el momento en que Charlie susurro entre llanto el nombre de Bella ella levanto el rostro. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando noto lo que había oculto tras su padre.

Se escucho un gran gemido ahogado, ella dio un paso atrás, estaba temblando y su mirada estaba fija en Phil y su madre.

"shh… tranquila Bells" le susurro Alice mientras la apretaba mas fuerte, Bella dio otro paso atrás.

"Noo…" murmullo Ella mientras se echaba para atrás. Pero su garganta estaba tan ahogada que sonó de manera desgarradora. No pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor.

"tranquila Bella" le susurre mientras la tomaba por la cintura, ella se seguía echando hacia atrás. Era obvio que quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

"amor" la voz de Charlie no sonaba mucho mejor que la de Bella, el se acerco con los brazos abiertos pero ella con una fuerza que me sorprendió se safò del abrazo de Alice y mío y se dio media vuelta. Se estrello de frente contra Black, quien sin perder el tiempo la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella temblaba y jadeaba.

"tranquila mi bonita… tranquila" le susurro mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte. En otro momento le habría roto los brazos sin duda, pero ahora debía controlar mis deseos de matarlo.

"ven, siéntala aquí" le indico Alice a Jacob y el obedientemente se llevo consigo a Bella hasta una silla cercana y la ayudo a sentar. Yo me moví rápidamente para sentarme a su otro lado. Ella se sentó y dejo sus brazos alrededor de su estomago. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que algo le doliera, esperaba que su dolor no fuera físico también.

"Charlie aun estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, estaba mirando a Bella con dolor, creo que todos en la sala lo hacíamos. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que la tristeza y el dolor de las personas allí presentes eran reales.

Los minutos pasaban y todos empezaban a establecer sus propias conversaciones. Nosotros por nuestra parte no nos alejábamos de Bella. Ella no se movía, apenas el tenue movimiento de su respiración nos permitía ver que estaba viva.

"esto… Bella…" Mike y el antiguo grupo de compañeros de la escuela se acercaron a nosotros. Jacob y yo levantamos el rostro pero Bella no se molesto en mirarlos. –"Bella, lo siento mucho" le susurro. Ella no lo miro. Detrás de ese, se escucharon uno a uno los siento de todos sus amigos, y de los que no eran tan amigos. Jessica Stanley también estaba allí. Ella se sentía un poco mal por como habían terminado las cosas con Bella.

Todos decidieron que era mejor darle espacio, se alejaron lentamente al interpretar el silencio de ella.

Mi padre quería hablar conmigo, pero yo no iba a dejar sola a mi Bella. No pensaba alejarme de ella, aunque claramente no estaría sola, puesto que Black tenía la misma opinión que la mía.

El sacerdote que impartiría la ceremonia finalmente llego. La sala de velación de repente parecía más pequeña, en menos de un minuto todas las personas entraron. Charlie tenía la intención de sentarse junto a su hija, pero no podía ni siquiera verla por un segundo sin que pudiera evitar echarse a llorar. Nos pidió a Jacob y a mi, estar cerca de ella. El comprendía que nadie la cuidaría mejor que yo… que nosotros. Era irónico pensar que teníamos que esperar a que ocurriera una tragedia así para poder olvidar nuestras diferencias. Mi familia y la manada de Sam, todos estaban sentados juntos, tal vez no juntos pero si bastante cerca, mas cerca de lo que jamás habían llegado o llegarían a estar probablemente.

Se escuchaban varios sollozos dentro del público. Mi madre se incluía en ellos, y aunque quisiera disimularlo, sabia que Alice también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

La ceremonia termino rápidamente, sabia que Bella no había puesto atención a ninguna palabra que había salido de la boca del sacerdote, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Su cuerpo se mecía levemente hacia delante y hacia atrás tal y como había estado en su habitación. Algunas personas se pararon en frente y dieron algunas palabras, Charlie fue el ultimo en hacerlo.

Algunas otras solo caminaron hacia el frente para dejar flores sobre el féretro, pasaron varios minutos antes de que terminara la procesión de personas. Bella aun no se movía.

Y no lo hizo hasta que la sala estuvo casi desocupada y escucho la conversación entre Charlie, Phil y el sacerdote.

"ya es hora hijo" le decía el sacerdote a Charlie. En ese momento mi Bella levanto el rostro hacia ellos.

"esta bien padre" le dijo este a su vez.

"no" susurro Bella. Y aunque fuera solo un susurro, la mayoría de las personas que quedaban en la sala podían escuchar perfectamente, todos centramos nuestra mirada en ella. –"no" dijo con un tono un poco mas alto, se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia el ataúd. Jacob y yo la seguimos obviamente. –"no" volvió a decir mientras se echaba encima de la caja de madera. Su llanto ahora era inconsolable.

"Bells" dijo Charlie mientras la tomaba por los brazos. Ella se alejo de una sacudida y volvió a poner sus brazos alrededor de la caja que protegía a su madre.

"mama…" lloro con mas fuerza cuando por fin fue capaz de asomarse a mirarla. Yo no sabia que hacer estaba tan cerca de ella como podía, pero aun así no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Jacob estaba en la misma encrucijada, nadie sabia que hacer o que decir. Cuando observe su rostro note que sus mejillas también estaban empapadas de lágrimas, mi garganta y mis ojos ardían terriblemente.

"dios mío" escuche a mi madre, ella también tendría el rostro mojado de haber sido eso posible, ahora Alice ni siquiera mi padre o Rosalie, podían evitarlo.

"mami, perdón" le dijo Bella entre su llanto.-"lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname" yo no entendía porque se sentía culpable, lo que había pasado no había sido su culpa. Si había algún culpable era yo. Nadie le dijo nada, todos nos quedamos en silencio contemplando su dolor, ella no se cansaba de pedir perdón.

"cielo, lo lamento, pero ya es hora" le anuncio Charlie delicadamente.

"no…" lloro ella mas fuerte aun. –"no por favor no…" ella dio media vuelta, parecía que buscaba algo. Sus ojos me encontraron y ella se lanzo hacia mí, me estaba buscando a mí. –"Edward has algo por favor" me pidió llorando, el dolor en mi rostro no se podía ocultar.

"amor…" susurre con la voz rota mientras sujetaba su hermoso rostro en mis manos. "Amor lo siento…" mi voz se quebró. Ella se quedo mirándome suplicándome con la mirada que la ayudara, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

"Alice" susurro ella y se dio la vuelta para buscarla. –"Carlisle" le llamo también y camino hacia el. –"ayúdala por favor, ayúdala" le suplicaba también. El intento sujetarla por los hombros, pero Bella debió interpretar su mirada como una negativa así que ella se alejo rápidamente. –"Jacob…" le llamo y no tuvo que hacerlo dos veces para que el estuviera a su lado. –"Jake, has algo por favor" el llanto de Jacob era casi tan grande como el de Bella. –"Jake ayúdame"

"mi bonita…" sollozo el.-"mi vida, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer" le dijo finalmente. Ella soltó la solapa de la chaqueta de Black que aferraba con fuerza y camino de nuevo hacia Renee. Esta vez no abrazo el féretro mas aun así apoyo sus manos sobre el.

"lo siento mami" le decía una y otra vez. –"perdóname por favor, yo no quise…" ella corto la frase de golpe.

"ya es hora" insistió el sacerdote con voz baja.-"ya esta todo listo" Charlie camino hacia donde estaba Bella y la tomo por los hombros.

"amor vamos a sentarnos, ellos tiene que hacer su trabajo" Dos hombres estaban de pie esperando que Bella se alejara para poder poner el ataúd en la cámara de cremación.

"aléjense de ella" les grito Bella mientras caminaba hacia el que estaba mas cerca y le daba un empujón.

"Bella" le llamo Charlie pero ella no se detuvo.

"aléjense de ella" les grito de nuevo y se volvió a lanzar contra el mismo hombre. Jacob y yo nos acercamos rápido y la alejamos de aquel hombre. Ella intento pelear contra nosotros pero se dio por vencida al igual que sus piernas, los dos caímos de rodillas junto con ella. –"mi mama…" grito entre su llanto. –"yo la mate" dijo en un susurro ahogado que los oídos humanos en la sala no habían podido escuchar. –devuélvanmela" dijo mientras nos miraba a Jacob y a mi. A pesar de las innumerables diferencias entre nosotros en ese momento al mirarnos, pude notar que nuestros rostros eran un reflejo el uno del otro. Ambos impregnados con el mismo dolor, la misma tristeza, aun más que nada, la misma impotencia.

Otros dos hombres salieron para ayudar a los que habían sido agredidos por mi Bella, a entrar el ataúd a la oscura cámara. Bella tembló en nuestros brazos en el momento que se cerró la puerta.

"mami…" lloro e intento levantarse, pero nuestras manos la detuvieron. Charlie estaba abrazando a Phil, en ese momento los sollozos de los que quedábamos allí eran más fuertes.

"cálmate" le pedí. –"todo esta bien Bella"

"es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa" empezó a decir una y otra vez sin sentido. –"perdónenme" nos dijo a los dos mientras apretaba fuertemente las solapas de nuestras chaquetas. –"por favor perdónenme por todo lo que he hecho, yo… yo los he lastimado, soy una mala persona, lo siento, perdónenme por favor" ahora sentía un poco de rabia. Como era posible que ella estuviese pidiéndonos perdón… pidiéndome perdón a mí… eso era ridículo. Yo no merecía sus lágrimas, ella no debería estar pidiéndome perdón a mí, debía ser yo quien estuviera de rodillas en el suelo suplicándole perdón por haberla dejado, perdón por todas sus lágrimas y todo su sufrimiento. Perdón por haber sido el responsable de la muerte de su madre.

"no digas nada más Bella" le dijo Jacob serio, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo.

"perdón" sollozo una vez más y después hizo un gesto de dolor. Jacob y yo nos movíamos como el reflejo de un espejo.

"estas bien?" pregunte rápidamente. Ella siguió llorando.

"Bella, estas bien?" le pregunto también Jacob.

"mi cabeza… me duele" sollozo ella, intento levantarse y nosotros le ayudamos.

"Carlisle" le llame y el estuvo con nosotros inmediatamente.-"Bella se siente mal" asegure.

"permíteme…" el intento acercarse para examinarla pero ella se alejo.

"estoy bien" dijo llorando.

"Bella, deja que Carlisle te revise, estas pálida" le dijo Charlie.

"y como quieres que este si no ha dormido en casi una semana" intervino Alice. –"Bella, no seas necia, deja que Carlisle te revise, el te puede dar algo para ayudarte a dormir cielo" en cuando Alice dijo esto, el rostro de Bella parecía como si hubiera recordado algo, algo importante y algo doloroso.

"no" grito mientras se alejaba. –"no dormir no…" susurro mientras masajeaba su cabeza con sus dedos. –"no quiero dormir, no puedo dormir" repetía esto una y otra vez como si se lo estuviese diciendo a ella misma. Era más que obvio que estaba agotada, pero era como si ella estuviera auto programando su cerebro para que comprendiera que no podía dormir.

"Bella, debes descansar" le dijo Esme dulcemente mientras se acercaba, Bella caminaba de un lado al otro alejándose de nosotros.

"no… no entienden, no puedo dormir, si me duermo ella…" dejo la frase inconclusa. Siguió caminando aunque el cansancio que era evidente hacia que sus pasos fueran torpes y lentos. Tenia que estar pendiente, sabia que en su estado era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayera.

"tienes que dormir hija, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida sin dormir" le dijo Charlie.

"no…" empezó a llorar de nuevo. –"no quiero dormir"

Aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo de esta manera, sabia que los pensamientos de Carlisle eran acertados, teníamos que lograr que Bella descansara. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo Jasper estuvo a mi lado.

"lo intentare" me dijo cuando yo voltee a verlo. El caminó lentamente hacia Bella.

"no quiero dormir" le dijo ella a el cuando vio que se estaba acercando.

"esta bien, no te preocupes Bella, todo esta bien" de inmediato se sintió en el ambiente una oleada de paz y tranquilidad, todos en la sala lo sintieron. Todos menos Bella aparentemente quien aun estaba caminando repitiendo que no quería dormir. Jasper volteo a ver a Carlisle y después a mí. Yo asentí dándole mi consentimiento para que lo intentara una vez más. –"Bella, relájate, todo esta bien" le decía el, pero en ese momento Bella hizo un gesto de dolor y Jasper se detuvo de inmediato. –"demonios" susurro el mientras ponía su cabeza en sus manos y hacia un gesto de dolor también**.**

"dios" susurre yo al sentir la fuerte punzada que había golpeado a Jasper.

Carlisle y Alice estuvieron junto a el inmediatamente.

"estas bien?" le pregunto mi padre. Jasper tenía un rostro de gran sufrimiento. Todo el mundo estaba mirando la escena sin comprender.

"demonios" repitió el, en ese momento el sacerdote se aclaro la garganta.

"lo siento" se disculpo Jasper. –"Alice, me acompañas afuera por favor" ella asintió y se mantuvo a su lado.

"hijo estas bien?" le pregunto Esme cuando iban saliendo, el se detuvo un poco y le sonrío levemente, pero yo había sentido la intensidad del dolor, eso no había sido cualquier cosa.

"hey, estas bien?" pregunto Jacob, voltee a verlo aun sin recuperarme, el estaba serio pero aun las lagrimas de su rostro estaban allí.

"estoy bien" le dije y luego voltee a ver a Bella. Jasper y Alice habían salido ya, en la sala tan solo quedábamos, los otros miembros de mi familia, la manada, Charlie, Phil y el sacerdote.

"Bella, déjame revisarte por favor" le pidió amablemente Carlisle, ella negó con la cabeza.

"estoy bien" dijo, yo no podía creer que Bella aun estuviera en pie, después de aquella punzada tan fuerte, Jasper y yo habíamos quedado sin aliento y ella aun estaba allí diciendo que estaba bien, me dolió el corazón de pensar que ella tenia que soportar ese terrible dolor casi a diario.

"Bella, debes permitir que Carlisle te atienda" le dije serio. Ella dio un paso atrás. –"Jacob" susurre su nombre con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez lo escucharía a el.

"Bella, debes dejar que te ayudemos, debes descansar" le dijo mientras se acercaba también. Ella lo miro aun llorando y no dijo nada. –"solo queremos ayudarte"

"pero yo no quiero dormirme" le grito ella.

"tienes que descansar" le explico Carlisle. –"te sentirás mejor" ella seguía negando con la cabeza.

"no, no me sentiré mejor"

"Bella…" susurro el, se notaba por su voz que también le dolía lo que le pasaba.

"puedes… puedes darme algo para el dolor de cabeza por favor" le susurro llorando, yo me acerque mas a ella.

"Por supuesto" respondió el aludido.

"pero no quiero dormir" le dijo rápidamente. –"solo quiero que deje de doler" susurro de nuevo tan bajo que solo los oídos. Escuche a Jacob sorbiendo la nariz, de nuevo las lagrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

"toma esto Bella" le ofreció mi padre. –"estas te ayudaran con el dolor de cabeza" note que eran las mismas pastillas de su formula usual. Jacob observo el frasco de píldoras como si también las hubiera reconocido, por lo menos eso expresaba su mirada.

"gracias" susurro ella mientras extendía la mano para tomar una.

"aquí hay agua" dijo una voz poco conocida. Era Emily la prometida de Sam, traía en sus manos una botella con agua. Sin embargo Bella ya se había tragado la pastilla sin hacer uno del agua.

"gracias" le dijo Charlie. –"esto… creo que deberías ir a casa hija" le dijo ella no respondió. Simplemente dio un vistazo a la puerta por donde se habían llevado a su madre, sollozo nuevamente pero intento calmarse, tomo aire profundamente y sin decir nada o mirar a nadie empezó a salir a grandes zancadas de la sala. Todos nos quedamos mirando unos a otros y después posamos nuestras miradas en ella mientras nos daba la espalda y salía de la sala.

**Hola niñas de verdad lamento la demora, pero los problemas que he tenido son de salud y se complicaron un poco estas últimas semanas. Espero que les guste este nuevo cap, por favor dejen sus comentarios… FELIZ AÑO 2011 para todas… xoxo**


	29. Mi Bella durmiente

**Capitulo 29**

**Mi Bella durmiente…**

**Bellas's POV**

Charlie tenía razón, ya no había ningún motivo para estar allí, mi madre ya no estaba, ya nada importaba. Mis pasos eran lentos y torpes, al menos así los sentía, aun así con la poca fuerza que me quedaba salí de esa horrible sala.

Afuera todavía habían varios de los asistentes a el funeral, todas sus miradas estaban fijas en mi, yo no desperdicie tiempo asegurándome quienes eran, no me interesaba.

"Bella…" me llamo una voz familiar unos segundos después que llegue a la acera. Era Edward, yo no voltee a ver.-"espera" me dijo en cuanto me alcanzo, el no venia solo, por alguna razón desde hace días, Edward y Jacob parecían siameses. No recuerdo haber estado en la misma habitación con uno de ellos sin que estuviera el otro.

"a donde vas?" me pregunto Jacob, yo aun sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, la cabeza aun me dolía como el demonio.

"debería ir a casa" repetí las palabras de sin dejar de caminar, mi voz sonaba débil, tenia la garganta seca.

"ven, te llevo en el auto de Emmett" me ofreció Edward, yo no deje de caminar, aunque me dolían un poco las piernas, me sentía bien caminando, el sueño había calmado un poco.

"anda Bella, tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí" me dijo Jake.

"quiero caminar" susurre.

"tu casa esta muy lejos Bella" repitió el

"no importa, quiero caminar" nadie me dijo nada mas, yo seguí mi camino sin pensar en nada mas, podía sentir los pasos de mis dos ángeles de la guarda caminando a pocos pasos detrás de mi.

Según mis cálculos, no llevaba mas de quince minutos caminando, y no lo hacia a mucha velocidad, pero aun así ya me sentía agitada, la respiración se me había convertido en un jadeo y el vientre me dolía como cuando corría mucho en la clase de gimnasia. Aun así yo seguí caminando. Mis acompañantes permanecían en silencio, o al menos eso creía yo.

Tuve que respirar profundo varias veces, el dolor en mi abdomen era más fuerte a cada paso que daba. Me detuve de repente cuando el dolor fue demasiado fuerte.

"estas bien?" Me pregunto Edward quien estuvo en un segundo a mi lado. Yo asentí y no dije nada.

"estas pálida" dijo Jacob. Supuse que Edward le había mirado de alguna manera pues rápidamente se corrigió. –"aun mas pálida" dijo.

"te duele algo?" me pregunto Edward preocupado. Me mataba ver su expresión, el era quien mas pendiente había estado de mi salud, no me gustaba que se preocupara, ninguno de los dos.

"creo que… creo que camine… muy… rápido" les dije sofocada. Los dos se lanzaron una mirada rápida, era obvio que más lento no había podido caminar. Aun así las piernas me estaban temblando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, me dolían bastante. –"yo…" con mis manos intente encontrar algo de lo que pudiera sostenerme pero no había nada, las piernas se aflojaron como si fueran de papel.

"cuidado" dijo Jacob mientras me sostenía, al igual que lo hacia Edward.

"Muy bien, te llevaremos a casa" me dijo Edward –"ya caminaste demasiado"

"pero… el auto…" yo aun no me reponía, estaba apoyándome en ellos dos para poder mantenerme de pie, aunque eran mas bien ellos los que estaban aguantando mi peso.

"no lo necesitamos" dijo Edward mientras con un rápido movimiento me tomaba en sus brazos.-"yo te llevare a casa" me dijo. Jaco tenía aun una mano extendida hacia mí.

"si… llévala, yo los veré allá" se notaba por su rostro que no le gustaba tener que dejarme sola, o con Edward. Antes de que este pudiera empezar a caminar, yo extendí mi mano hacia Jacob, no podía creer que aun mis ojos siguieran derramando lágrimas.

"estoy bien Jake" le susurre y el tomo mi mano.

"nos vemos en un rato, los alcanzare en tu casa" me dijo dulcemente con una leve sonrisa y después beso mi mano con mucho cuidado.-"no tardare mucho, iré a decirle a Charlie que vamos para tu casa y salgo de inmediato para allá" yo le devolví una medio sonrisa. Y el volvió a besar mi mano.

"estas segura que estas bien?" me pregunto Edward cuando estuvimos solos. El iba caminando lentamente.

"aun me duele la cabeza" susurre, no quería preocuparlo pero de verdad me dolía.

"Tal vez la pastilla te haría efecto más rápido si duermes un poco" me dijo pero yo negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

"no quiero dormir" susurre de nuevo entre sollozos. –"no puedo dormir"

"porque?" me pregunto preocupado. –"por que no quieres dormir mi Bella?" Yo recordé las imágenes que pasaban en mi cabeza cada vez que dejaba que mis ojos se cerraran por más de unos segundos, de inmediato sacudí la cabeza.

"no quiero" me limite a decirle.

"cielo, deberías cerrar tus ojos un momento, no quiero que te marees" me dijo y yo de inmediato enterré la cara en su pecho adivinando sus intenciones. En ese momento empecé a sentir la sensación de movimiento y unos segundos después deje de sentirlo. Cuando levante la cabeza ya estábamos frente a mi casa, el caminaba lentamente de nuevo.

"estas bien?" me pregunto, yo asentí levemente. El sin mayor esfuerzo tomo la llave que estaba escondida en el porche y abrió la puerta. De la misma manera me llevo hasta mi habitación y me puso suavemente en la cama. Pero yo me levante de inmediato.

"que pasa?" me pregunto al ver mi reacción.

"no quiero estar en la cama" le dije en voz baja.-"si me recuesto me voy a dormir" susurre pero el podía escucharlo por supuesto.

"que es lo que pasa Bella? Porque no quieres dormir?"

"no puedo estar en la cama" me repetí a mi misma, me sentía tan cansada, de verdad quería dormir, pero no podía, no podía dormir.

"Bella…" me llamo el mientras caminaba a mi lado, en ese momento mi pierna me dolió. No pude evitar quejarme. –"que pasa?" dijo angustiado.

"mi pierna, me duele" le dije mientras me sentaba en la mecedora y frotaba mi pierna derecha, pero al tocarla me dolió mas. –"duele" me queje.

"déjame ver" se arrodillo frente a mi y subió un poco la bota de mi pantalón, justo en donde terminaba el calcetín se veía un escandaloso hematoma, era realmente grande. Edward frunció el ceño. –"te duele mucho?" pregunto antes de poner su dedo allí, yo retire la pierna pues realmente me había dolido, no necesitó otra respuesta. –"Bella, me permites revisarte?" pregunto tímido, yo asentí y me levante de la mecedora. Me safe los zapatos y me quite los calcetines, sentía los pies helados. Me desabroche el pantalón y lentamente los empecé a bajar, gracias a dios Alice me había encontrado unos boxers decentes. A medida que bajaba mi pantalón, la fricción de este contra mi piel se sentía como un ardor.

"Demonios" susurro Edward cuando me los quite por completo.

"me duele" me queje de nuevo. El me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta la cama.

"siéntate un momento por favor" me pidió algo asustado. De nuevo el se agacho frente a mi y empezó a analizar mis piernas, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que habían varios hematomas. No sabia con exactitud hace cuanto tiempo han estado allí.

"no estaban hace unas horas" me dijo como si en realidad si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Yo me quede mirándolo. –"Alice te ayudo a bañar… lo habría mencionado" explico. Suavemente con su índice empezó a recorrer mis piernas, su toque era tan sutil y tierno que me hizo estremecer. –"debería llamar a Carlisle" me dijo con el ceño fruncido. Yo suspire.

"no te angusties Edward" le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el tomo rápidamente mi mano y la apoyo mas contra su rostro. –"esto ya ha pasado antes. ¿Recuerdas?" el frunció aun mas su ceño. –"ya pasara" le dije pero por su expresión pude ver que el no lo creía así. Por primera vez desde que supe que tenía esta maldita enfermedad no preocupo que los pensamientos de Edward fueran ciertos.

Era la primera vez que de verdad deseaba que así fuera. Sabía que pedir una muerte más rápida no seria justo, no la merecía y lo sabía. La vida y la muerte habían sabido impartir su justicia conmigo. Pero no iba a permitir que nadie más cargara con esa cruz.

"ya casi no duele" mentí, aunque de cierta manera su contacto frío me había hecho sentir mejor. Me levante y volví a poner mis pantalones. Exactamente un minuto después Jacob estaba tocando la puerta. Toco dos veces y después siguió. Escuche la puerta cerrándose.

"como te sientes?" pregunto cuando entro a la habitación, yo suspire y me senté en la mecedora.

"no quiere dormir" dijo Edward con tono de reproche hacia mi. Jacob a su vez suspiro.

"Charlie y Phil no deben tardar" dijo el. –"están terminando de…" no continuo, yo sentí un terrible escalofrío y ellos lo notaron.

"estas bien?" Pregunto Edward. Yo subí las piernas a la mecedora y las abrace con fuerza.

"quiero estar sola" les dije sin mirarlos.

"pero…" empezó a protestar Jacob.

"por favor" les pedí, sentía que estaba apunto de derrumbarme y no quería que ellos estuvieran allí. Con el cansancio y el dolor que me agobiaban, lo mas seguro es que explotara en un ataque de locura.

"Bella…"empezó Edward pero también le interrumpí.

"quiero estar sola" la voz me tembló, sentía como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

"estaremos cerca… si necesitas algo" me dijo Jacob y después los dos salieron lentamente. En cuanto se cerro la puerta, las lagrimas empezaron a caer, aun no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No podía ser verdad que mi mama ya no estuviera conmigo, no podía ser que yo la hubiera alejado. Apreté mis piernas más fuerte aunque doliera. Ahogue un grito en mis rodillas. El llanto de nuevo era imparable, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? No quería seguir sin ella, no podría hacerlo. En ese momento la imagen de Charlie cruzo mi mente.

"el estará mejor sin ti" susurre entre lagrimas.-"todos estarían mejor sin ti" ya me lo había dicho mi mama, si los quieres aléjalos. Eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer, intentar huir para poder morirme sola en el otro extremo del mundo donde no pudiera lastimar a las personas que amo.

"buena suerte con eso" me dije a mi misma. La tarea de huir seria un poco difícil bajo la estricta vigilancia de mis guardianes. Que digo difícil, era totalmente imposible que si quiera lo intentara… recordé aquella vez que había escapado en Phoenix cuando creí que James tenia a mi…

"Imposible" me repetí una vez mas.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, note en el reloj de mi mesita de noche, que ya eran las 11 de la noche, ya era la cuarta noche sin dormir. Los parpados me pesaban, ya estaba viendo lucecitas extrañas, aun así no me rendiría. No podía rendirme.

Escuche algunas voces abajo, intente concentrarme en eso, pero por mas que intente no podía oírles claramente. Eran varias voces, algunas veces se escuchaban hablando al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato todo se lleno de silencio. Agudice más mi oído y escuche pasos en las escaleras. Enterré la cabeza en mis piernas, los pasos se acercaron cada vez mas, se detuvieron en mi puerta.

Tocaron una, dos y tres veces.

"Bella, cielo… ¿puedo pasar?"Era una voz conocida, era la voz de la madre de Edward, era Esme. Esa fue la ultima voz que pensé escuchar en ese momento. Yo no conteste, la puerta empezó a abrirse despacio.

"hola cielo" me saludo amablemente mientras entraba, yo levante la cabeza un poco y no dije nada. "puedo hacerte compañía un rato?" pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de mi cama, claramente no esperaba ninguna respuesta. –"no te sientes cansada?" pregunto mientras palmeaba con su mano mi cama, yo volví a esconder el rostro. Escuche como suspiraba. –"sabes que el día que tu madre y tu estuvieron en la casa, ella me contó lo orgullosa que se sentía de ti" yo sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco. –"me dijo que tu habías sido su logro mas grande en la vida, que a pesar de que las cosas no funcionaron con Charlie, ella nunca dejaría de agradecerle por haberle dado un regalo tan grande como tu" yo empecé a llorar mas fuerte al escuchar sus palabras. –"ella lamentaba no poder estar todo el tiempo contigo… me dijo que se sentía agradecida por que me tuvieras cerca, yo le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse, le dije que tu eras como una hija para mi" ella se rió un poco al recordar supuse.-"no es como si fueras una hija, yo te siento como mi hija Bella, y ese día le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti mientras ella estuviera lejos" yo levante la cabeza y le mire aun llorando. –"y aunque tal vez ahora ella no nos acompañe físicamente, creo que tu también puedes sentirlo" dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. –"ella esta mas presente ahora que nunca" yo solloce mas fuerte - "estoy segura que ella no quiere verte así cielo, tu sabes bien cuanto te ama y desea lo mejor para ti, no se sentirá muy contenta mirándonos desde donde este viéndote así, tuno quieres que ella este descontenta ¿verdad? " yo sin pensarlo me levante con torpeza de la mecedora y me lance a la cama junto a ella, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras ella me rodeaba dulcemente con sus brazos. A pesar del frío de su piel, yo me sentía caliente estando allí, por alguna razón ella me recordaba a mi madre, tantas veces la había considerado como mi segunda madre, y ahora era la única que me quedaba. La abrace con fuerza y llore en su pecho tanto como no había podido llorar en todo este tiempo.

**Edward's POV**

"mierda…" pensé mientras la puerta se cerraba una vez mas. Los hematomas en las piernas de mi Bella eran impresionantes, al igual que la velocidad con la que habían aparecido. Estaba seguro que si hubieran estado allí cuando Alice ayudo a bañar a Bella, ella me lo habría dicho, yo por supuesto me mantuve lejos de la mente de Alice en ese momento.

"ella se siente mejor?" me pregunto Black cuando estuvimos sentados en la sala. Yo asentí rápidamente.

"si, se sentía mejor, aunque se sentiría mejor si decidiera descansar" el asintió preocupado.

"por que crees que no quiera dormir?" pregunto, yo me encogí de hombros, me hubiera gustado saber por que.

"no lo se" confesé. –"pero debemos encontrar la forma de que descanse, el mantenerse despierta solo hace que su estado empeore"

"es verdad, algunas veces esta actuando como si no supiera lo que hace" concordó. –"como si hablara para ella misma cuando le preguntan algo" yo asentí. En ese momento escuchamos tres coches que se acercaban. Jacob se levanto a abrir la puerta antes de que llegaran. Eran la patrulla de Charlie, en donde venían el y Phil. El auto de Emmett en donde venían el y mis padres. Y otro auto que supuse seria de Sam, allí venia el junto con tres integrantes más de la manada.

Todos se bajaron rápidamente, el ambiente de tristeza estaba muy presente en el aire, todas las expresiones eran similares, aun habían lagrimas en los ojos de Charlie y especialmente de Phil.

"como esta ella?" pregunto Charlie cuando entro.

"mejor, pero nos pidió que la dejáramos sola, esta demasiado deprimida" respondí serio.

"Tal vez quiera dormir" se apresuro a decir. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"claro que no… ella esta obstinada en mantenerse despierta" dije.

"ya van cuatro días sin dormir, ya sabemos que tarde o temprano lo hará, pero mientras tanto su cuerpo se esta desgastando, y en su estado es aun mas peligroso, la falta de sueño altera los sentido de manera sorprendente" explico mi padre. Todos guardamos silencio.

"mi pobre niña" susurro Charlie mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse con lagrimas.

"Charlie?" le llamo amablemente la voz de mi madre. Todos volteamos a verla, yo asentí al escuchar lo que tenia pensado, debíamos intentarlo. –"te molesta si subo para hablar con ella?" pregunto. Charlie se limpio el rostro y asintió.

"no hay problema, por supuesto que no… crees que funcione?, es decir ni siquiera Edward o Jacob lo han logrado. No se si…"

"en este momento Esme seria lo mas cercano a aquello que Bella acaba de perder, tal vez eso ayude en algo" hablo mi padre.

"muy bien… te agradezco muchísimo Esme" susurro Charlie.

"no hay de que" dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Apretó mi mano levemente antes de subir. Todos los oídos estuvieron pendientes de sus pasos.

En la mente de mi madre se veía muy clara la imagen de mi Bella, hecha un ovillo en la mecedora y llorando sin control. Incluso los oídos humanos en la sala pudieron escuchar su llanto y sus lamentos.

Solo Esme podría haber causado ese efecto en mi Bella, era la mujer más maternal que había conocido en mi vida, ella en realidad la consideraba como una hija más y su amor y ternura se desbordaron en esa habitación. Ella sin evitarle, se lanzo a los brazos de mi madre que la recibieron con cariño. Sonreí al ver la imagen, pasaron varios minutos donde mi Bella siguió sollozando en su pecho mientras Esme se dedicaba a arrullarla y consentirla.

"tranquila mi cielo, todo estará bien" le repetía mi madre una y otra vez mientras Bella lloraba la perdida sufrida.

Pasaron exactamente quince minutos en los que mi madre la estuvo arrullando, quince minutos en los que ella intento luchar, pero finalmente se rindió. Su respiración se acompaso, sus sollozos terminaron y supe que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Sonreí aliviado, ella necesitaba descansar y por fin alguien lo había logrado, por fin mi Bella era de nuevo mi Bella durmiente.

"que creen que pasa?" pregunto Phil.

"no se escucha nada" dijo Charlie.

"creo que por fin se quedo dormida" les dije sonriendo levemente. Escuche un respiro de alivio proveniente de Jacob.

"Gracias a Dios" susurro Charlie.

"puedo subir" pregunto Jacob mirando las escaleras. –"no me tardare" dijo antes de que le respondieran.

"si, claro, comprueba si en verdad se ha dormido" le dijo Charlie, Jacob asintió y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"sino te importa, tanbien quiero asegurarme que este bien" le dije. Note como fruncía el ceño un poco.

"claro, sube… pero no se tarden por favor" nuestros pasos eran sigilosos, cada paso era puesto en el suelo con precaución. Jacob abrió la puerta con lentitud y cuidado. Al entrar se me lleno el corazón de alegría y alivio. Mi bella dormía placidamente recostada en el pecho de mi madre, quien a su vez acariciaba su rostro y cabello. Quise con desesperación estar en su lugar.

"shhh" susurro ella. Parecía también feliz.

"solo quería asegurarme" susurro Jacob. –"gracias" le susurro una vez mas, y note que le estaba sonriendo. Mi madre le devolvió la sonrisa rápidamente.

"no hay de que" nos dijo a los dos.-"es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos dejar que descanse bien" yo asentí. Ella empezó a moverse lentamente, los puños de Bella estaban cerrados entorno a la chaqueta de mi madre, apretaba con fuerza. En cuanto sintió que ella se movía, emitió un leve gemido. Mi madre se detuvo de inmediato. -"tal vez deba quedarme otro rato" dijo ella.

"nosotros nos iremos" hable por los dos. –"no queremos que nada le moleste, vendré a verlas en un rato"

"vendremos" dijo Jacob.

"no se preocupen, ella estará bien" nos alentó. Los dos salimos de igual manera en que entramos, sin hacer mayor ruido, aunque claro esto era mas difícil para Black que para mi.

**Hola mis niñas… aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios xoxo**


	30. Descubierta

**Capitulo 30**

**Descubierta…**

**Bella's POV**

Mi mente se sentía mas clara sin duda alguna, según me había dicho Charlie dormí un día completo, no recordaba haber tenido ninguna pesadilla en absoluto. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que me había quedado dormida.

Cuando me desperté estaba sola, ya se podía ver la claridad del día, eran las 10 de mañana, aunque no sabia de que día, note que traía mi pijama, no recordaba habérmela puesto. Yo me quede recostada mirando el techo sin moverme. No sabia que demonios era lo que se supone debería estar sintiendo, yo no sentía nada en absoluto. No sentía ganas de llorar, tal vez sabia que era inútil hacerlo, eso no borraría nada. Tampoco lo haría quedarme todo el día en la cama.

Me levante y salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina, sentía sed, quería beber algo. Para mi sorpresa cuando baje las escaleras vi a Edward y a Jacob esperando allí, también podía escuchar las voces de Charlie y Phil, ellos estaban en la cocina. Los ojos de mis dos eternos guardianes se ilumino.

"Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto un poco emocionado Edward, yo los mire con algo de indiferencia.

"bien" dije mientras los pasaba de largo. Gracias a Dios no pude ver sus expresiones, sabia que eso era lo único que podría hacer doler mi corazón de nuevo.

"Bells…" dijo Charlie también emocionado mientras se levantaba de la silla, Phil estaba allí también, estaban tomando café. –"amor como te sientes?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi para comprobar mi estado.

"bien" repetí mientras caminaba hacia el fregadero. Jacob y Edward ya estaban en la cocina también. Yo fui directo a servirme un vaso de agua. Sentía los ojos de todos clavados en mí.

"como dormiste?" me pregunto Phil con desgana. Yo asentí la cabeza mientras seguía bebiendo, dando a entender la respuesta.

"tienes hambre?" me pegunto Charlie. Yo termine el agua y camine hacia el refrigerador.

"En realidad no…" dije mientras empezaba a buscar, me sorprendía de verdad que no tuviera hambre, habia pasado varios días sin comer, aun así no sentía mucho apetito. En contre una manzana roja y la tome. –"solo comeré esto" le mostré la manzana y le di un mordisco.

"no quieres que te prepare algo mas?" me pregunto el de nuevo.

"no gracias" le dije y después salí de la cocina comiendo mi manzana. Jacob y Edward me abrieron paso para poder pasar. Recordé algo que habia pensado hace algún tiempo. –"esto… voy a salir un momento, me voy a bañar" le dije a mi padre, después camine de nuevo hacia mi cuarto. No sentí a nadie siguiéndome, tampoco escuche voces en la cocina, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de mis propios pasos. Una vez en el cuarto busque rápidamente algo de ropa. Tome el neceser y mi toalla y me dirigí al baño. No tarde mucho tiempo allí, quería salir rápido de la casa, de verdad esperaba que lo planeado funcionara. Me dolió un poco cuando me seque las piernas, me puse los jeans con mucho cuidado, me peine, aunque llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, no saque chaqueta, no sentía frío. Apenas y tome mi billetera y las llaves de la mesita de noche. Baje las escaleras rápidamente, todos estaban en la sala, esperándome supuse.

"¿en verdad vas a salir?" me pregunto Charlie con la preocupación clara en su rostro.

"aja" le dije mientras entraba a la sala, Edward y Jacob me miraban sin comprender.

"¿y a donde se supone que vas Bella?" pregunto mi padre.

"solo quiero dar una vuelta" le dije seria.

"¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?" pregunto Edward tímido. Yo voltee a verlo y negué con la cabeza.

"no, gracias, quiero estar sola" le dije sin expresión en mi rostro.

"Bella…" me llamo Charlie pero yo le interrumpí antes de que me dijera cualquier cosa.

"no me tardare" le dije rápido. –"solo un par de horas"

"pero…"

"nos vemos en un rato" le dije y empecé a salir rápidamente.

"Por lo menos lleva una chaqueta, esta helando" escuche que gritaba a mi espalda pero yo no me devolví.

"¿A dónde vas?" Edward llego tan rápido a mi auto que me asusto.

"solo quiero dar una vuelta" le dije sin animo.

"yo te acompaño" me ofreció y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"no puedes ir sola" dijo Jacob en cuanto nos alcanzo.

"quiero estar sola..." les dije cortante. –"además, no creen que deberían ir a sus casas, sus familias deben estar preocupándose por ustedes"

"Bella…" empezó Jacob.

"ya les he dicho que no necesito niñeras" me dolía ser grosera pero por esta vez debía serlo. Tenia que hacerlo. –"¿acaso no tienen vidas? Busquen algo mejor que hacer que seguirme a todas partes" la expresión en sus rostros estaba causando una herida en mi pecho. Pase bruscamente entre ellos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi camioneta. Cerré la puerta de golpe y arranque intentando no volver la vista atrás.

"es lo mejor" susurre cuando voltee en la esquina. -"ellos estarán bien" me dije para creerlo. Ahora sabia que las amenazas no habían sido en vano, no iba a permitir que nada malo les ocurriera a ellos por mi culpa. Es mejor que estén lejos pero a salvo.

Di varias vueltas por el pueblo antes de ir a mi destino, cuando finalmente lo hice, me alegro de ver que la Señora Newton estuviera sola en la tienda.

"buenos días Señora Newton" salude amable pero sin animo.

"mmm... Bella… buenos días" ella me miraba de manera extraña, intente ignorar que conocía la razón de su mirada. –"¿Cómo estas Bella?" estaba claramente nerviosa. –"lamento mucho…"

"muchas gracias" le interrumpí antes de que terminara de hablar.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Yo suspire.

"vengo a pedirle un favor" le dije nerviosa, esperaba que me dijera que si.

"coméntame. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"necesito empleo" le dije rápidamente, por su rostro supuse que no lo esperaba. –"seria solo por un tiempo" me apresure a decirle. –"me han aceptado en varias universidades, pero empezare hasta el próximo semestre" mentí. –"mientras tanto, necesito ahorrar dinero, necesito ocuparme" explique, aunque esa parte no era del todo mentira.

"pues… creo que estas en tu día de suerte cielo. Mike empezara en la universidad en dos meses, hasta ese momento podría contratarte por medio tiempo, como solías hacerlo antes" yo sentí rápidamente. –"después de que el se vaya, podrías tomar tiempo completo ¿te parece?" su tono era de condescendencia, se notaba que no me negaría el trabajo por pura lastima, no me importo.

"es perfecto" le dije fingiendo mas alegría que la que en verdad sentía.-"muchas gracias Señora Newton, no sabe como agradezco esto" ella me sonrío amablemente.

"no hay de que. Si quieres puedes empezar mañana en el turno de la mañana" yo asentí de nuevo.

"genial… si" por mas que intentaba no encontraba en mi rostro los músculos que me ayudaban a sonreír, lo intente pero no pude. Suponía que mi rostro lucia algo aterrador, sabia que no había ninguna expresión en el.

No pude evitar gruñir en cuanto salí de la tienda de los Newton, afuera de ella estaban Edward y Jacob. Les puse los ojos en blanco y empecé a caminar hacia ellos pues estaban frente a mi auto.

"¿pero que demonios?" les pregunte sin expresión pero claramente enojada. Aunque mi corazón diera un vuelco cada vez que los veía, me molestaba mucho que dificultaran mi labor de mantenerlos con vida.

"Bella, nosotros solo…" empezó a hablar Jacob pero le mire de tan mala manera que se quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunte aun seria.

"queríamos saber en donde estabas, quería saber si estabas bien" me respondió Edward con un hilo de voz. Yo tuve que respirar hondo.

"pues ya ven que estoy bien" dije amargamente mientras hacia un gesto teatral con mis brazos enseñándoles mi cuerpo. –"ya me pueden dejar en paz". Cuando pase por en medio de los dos para entrar a mi camioneta, el brazos que habia rozado a Jacob dolió un poco. Yo no dije nada. Tire la puerta fuerte y arranque. Cuando voltee a mirar note que Edward no estaba y Jacob estaba caminando hacia la parte que se fundía con el bosque.

Sacudí la cabeza, no podía darme el lujo de ser débil. Ellos no podrían ser lastimados, no por mi culpa, mi mama tenia razón, si los amaba, y lo hacia, de verdad lo hacia, debía alejarlos de mi, así mi corazón se quedara completamente vacío, lo poco que quedaba en el habia desaparecido junto con mi madre.

No me habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una gota cayo en mi camiseta. Sorbí la nariz pero no me limpie el rostro.

Seguí conduciendo sin saber a donde, continúe llorando sin saber exactamente por que. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía sentir nada. Me sentía extraña, jamás habia sentido algo como esto, tal vez lo mas comparable fue cuando Edward me habia dejado aquella vez. Era una sensación bastante parecida pero mucho peor, en esta ocasión lo habia perdido todo literalmente.

De nuevo le habia perdido a el, habia perdido a Jacob, habia perdido a mi madre, sabia que al final de mis días estaría totalmente sola, sabia que lo terminaría perdiendo todo. Pero eso era justo lo que quería ¿verdad? Sorbí la nariz de nuevo mientras reflexionaba sobre eso.

Me alegraba estar tan profundamente destruida por dentro para que esta realidad no me afectara tanto. Una parte muy pequeña de mi se entristeció al contemplar el futuro que me esperaba, pero esa tristeza apenas y fue fugaz. Podía sentir como mi corazón se endurecía a cada kilómetro mas que me alejaba de ellos.

Conduje por no se cuanto tiempo, el mismo tiempo que mis ojos habían estado derramando inútiles lagrimas. Por primera vez baje la mirada al brazo que me habia dolido al tocar a Jacob. Levante la manga con cuidado, aun así me dolió, pero me sorprendió que no hubiera ningún hematoma alli, no era el tipo de dolor de siempre, no.

Esta vez el dolor me recordó cuando era niña y en las noches mi madre se recostaba conmigo en la cama y con la fricción de sus manos intentaba calmar en dolor en mis piernas, ella aseguraba que el dolor era normal pues estaba creciendo, mis huesos estaban cambiando.

Solloce fuerte mientras apretaba el manubrio con fuerza innecesaria. El llanto hacia que mi cuerpo se sacudiera levemente, aunque intente calmarme, esto solo sirvió para que las lágrimas siguieran y siguieran cayendo.

No lloraba por que me doliera el brazo, si hubiera llorado por una dolencia habría sido por mi cabeza, en realidad me estaba doliendo. Pero en realidad lloraba por haber traído a mi mente ese doloroso recuerdo. Ya nunca más iba a estar mi mama allí para consolarme y confortarme cuando estuviera mal. Ya nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa, a escuchar su escandalosa y exagerada risa.

Frene en seco y deje que el llanto se convirtiera en lamento, me deje caer de medio lado en el asiento y me apreté a mi misma con mucha fuerza. Sabía que en la mañana habia dicho que llorar no me serviría de nada, más aun así no podía evitarlo, todos los recuerdos me estaban golpeando con fuerza. Y no solo los recuerdos de mi madre, también tenia presente los rostros de mis ángeles, Dios sabia que yo preferiría que me aplicaran cualquier clase de tortura antes de verlos a ellos heridos, Dios sabia que el amor que yo sentía por esos hombres era mas grande que cualquiera que hubiera existido jamás, y aunque no lo pareciera, aunque fuera tan cínica de admitir que los amaba a los dos sin medida, Dios también sabia que mi amor era puro y sincero.

Pensé que si ponía mi mente en blanco, si no pensaba en nada, tal vez el llanto cesaría, pero muy por el contrario empeoro. Mi cuerpo se sacudía casi violentamente, me tape la boca con la mano. En ese momento sentí como si la camioneta se hubiera movido. Me incorpore rápidamente y la cabeza me dio vueltas, intente enfocar la vista en algo, pero solo podía ver bosque, árboles y mas árboles.

"solo tu imaginación" me dije a mi misma. Espere a que pasara algo, que apareciera alguien, pero no sucedió. La respiración se me habia acelerado demasiado, el susto y el llanto me tenían el corazón a mil.

"idiota" susurre y aun con el susto me puse en marcha. Habia sido estupido quedarme en ese lugar sola, aunque fuera tan temprano.

Aun llorando conduje de nuevo al centro del pueblo, no quería ir a casa aun. Aparque en un pequeño parque, me baje del auto y camine hacia los columpios, no me mecía en absoluto, simplemente me quede allí sentada pensando y mirando a los niños jugar. Después de unos minutos, uno de los niños que habia estado corriendo por todas partes se acerco tímidamente a mí.

"no estés triste" me dijo con su dulce voz. Tendría apenas uno seis años. –"toma" me dijo mientras estiraba su manita. En ella había dos pequeñas flores, una amarilla y una violeta. Jadee un poco al verlas.

"son de nuestro prado" susurro la voz de Edward detrás de mi. Yo voltee a verlo y record que el niño aun tenía la mano esturada. Aunque intente no pude sonreírle cuando las recibí.

"gracias" susurre y el niño salio corriendo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Yo me quede mirando las flores en mi mano. Suspire al ver que Edward se sentó en el columpio que estaba a mi lado.

"no te enojes" aun cuando su voz no fue mas alta que un susurro, pude sentir la tristeza.

"¿que haces aquí?" le pregunte cortante sin poner atención a su petición.

"¿de verdad crees que iba a dejarte sola?"Pregunto con la voz inundada en tristeza.

"de verdad esperaba que lo hicieras" le dije ácidamente.

"¿de verdad?"

"por que no entiendes que quiero estar sola" le dije sin responder a su pregunta.

"Bella, este es un momento difícil para ti, lo entiendo. En otras condiciones te lo juro que te daría la paz que tanto quieres, no sabrías nada de mi si así lo quisieras, pero…" corto la frase y sacudió la cabeza. Yo le mire sin decirle nada. El boto aire. –"Bella, me preocupa tu salud" me dijo finalmente. Su rostro habia hecho un gesto de dolor.

"estoy bien" le dije rápidamente.

"¿estas segura?" pregunto perspicaz

"claro que estoy segura" le respondí agachando la mirada.

"mientes" me acuso. –"no te sientes bien ¿verdad?" pregunto de nuevo preocupado. Yo suspire.

"estoy bien" repetí sin mirarle.

"deja de mentirme Bella por favor"

"cree lo que quieras, no me importa" me levante pero el estuvo en un segundo frente a mi.

"¿Qué pasa mi Bella?" pregunto. –"¿Por qué de nuevo… por que tu…?" parecía intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –"me duele verte así" dijo finalmente. Yo sentía los ojos llenándose lentamente de lágrimas. Parpadee para intentar secarlos pero solo logre que cayera una.

Levante la mano para limpiarla pero la suya fue más rápida. –"no llores por favor" me pidió en un susurro. Yo me sorbí la nariz sin dejar de verle. –"lamento no poder hacer algo para solucionar esto Bella" dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

"nadie hubiera podido hacer nada" me lamente. –"nadie excepto yo" el me miro extrañado y yo comprendí que hablaba de mas. –"no lo lamentes Edward, esto no es tu culpa" le dije. El bufo, ahora yo le mire extrañada. Suspire. –"Edward, tu dices que me darías cualquier cosa que te pidiera ¿verdad?" le pregunte seria. El asintió.

"Lo que sea" me dijo un poco mas animado. Yo baje la mirada. Su mano aun estaba acariciándome el rostro.

"¿Lo que sea?" pregunte mirándolo, el entrecerró los ojos. Dejo caer la mano.

"eso no lo puedo cumplir" me dijo como si hubiera leído la mente.

"Ni siquiera sabes que te voy a pedir" le dije.

"no pienso irme de tu vida Bella" definitivamente habia leído mi mente.

"Edward…"

"lamento no poder cumplir tus deseos" me dijo lamentándose de verdad. –"tal vez algún día cuando pasemos todas estas cosas… cuando… tal vez algún día lo pueda cumplir, si tu así lo quieres yo me marchare de tu vida, te lo juro, no te estorbare mas, pero hasta entonces vas a tener que hacer de tripas corazón y aguantarme mientras te sigo a todas partes, en verdad lo lamento" su rostro estaba marcado por el sufrimiento. No se si por mi petición o por no poder cumplir lo que le pido.

"eres una maldita Bella" me dije a mi misma en mi pensamiento. –"maldita mil veces maldita" respire hondo.

"entonces no… no hay nada mas que puedas hacer por mi" le dije seca. –"solo intenta mantenerte alejado, ya no soporto el juego del guardaespaldas. Y podrías decirle lo mismo a Jacob" le dije. –"de hecho me extraña no verte con el, que no eran ya los mejores amigos" la ironía que destilo mis palabras nos lastimo a los dos. Después lamente haber dicho lo último, en realidad, el que ellos pudieran estar juntos en la misma habitación sin matarse o si quiera sin insultarse, era un gran alivio para mi. –"como sea" le dije mientras pasaba mis manos sobre mi rostro para limpiar las lagrimas. –"ya me voy" le dije y me aleje de el. Cuando voltee a ver, note que estaba recogiendo las flores que yo habia dejado sobre el asiento del columpio.

Con el corazón roto una vez más decidí que era hora de ir a casa, aunque no quería en realidad. Pero desde que entre allí las cosas fueron de mal a peor. Estúpidamente me sorprendí de ver a Jacob esperando fuera de mi casa, el corazón se me rompió aun mas cuando tuve que cerrarle la puerta de mi cuarto en la cara y gritarle que se largara de mi vida.

"ya no eres nadie en mi vida… déjame en paz de una vez por todas. No te quiero cerca" era lo ultimo que le había gritado mientras el caminaba detrás de mi intentado consolar mi dolor. Antes de que le cerrar la puerta de un golpe, me alegraba mucho no haber podido ver su expresión en ese momento.

Totalmente contrario a lo que había dicho en la mañana, mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Llego la noche y yo aun estaba sentada en mi cama llorando, Charlie había tocado la puerta varias veces pero yo no atendí.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía tan deprimida y cansada que desee no haber hablado con la señora Newton. Me levante de mala gana y me aliste para mi primer día de trabajo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Charlie por la mañana cuando estaba desayunado y yo baje para decirle que me iba a trabajar.

"la señora Newton fue muy amable conmigo. Me ofreció el empleo y yo acepte" le mentí.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" pregunte sin animo. –"no me pienso quedar aquí en la casa sin hacer nada"

"¿Qué pasa con la universidad?" yo respire hondo.

"envíe las solicitudes demasiado tarde" agache un poco el rostro para que no viera que mentía. –"me han aceptado en algunas universidades, pero… empezare el próximo semestre" mi voz no fue demasiado alta. Cuando levante el rostro note que el me miraba con una de sus gruesas cejas enarcada.

"no tienes por que trabajar Bella" me dijo finalmente con dulzura. –"no importa cuando dinero necesites para ir a la universidad lo conseguiré, no te preocupes por eso" el estomago me dio un vuelco por el remordimiento. Yo no iría a la universidad, eso era obvio. Un tanto por que no había aplicado a ninguna, otro tanto por que no se si estaría viva para entonces. Esperaba que no.

"no quiero estar sin hacer nada" le dije seria, esa parte era verdad. –"no me pienso quedar un semestre metida en la casa"

"puedes estudiar algo mientras tanto… que tal si continuas con tus clases de piano, te estaba yendo muy bien. Estoy seguro que a tu madre le…" di un respingo y le interrumpí de inmediato"

"voy tarde para el trabajo" le dije y me di la vuelta.

"¿Bella?" escuche que me llamaba varias veces pero yo no me devolví.

Agradecí enormemente que ese día Mike no estuviera presente en la tienda. Según la señora Newton estaba acompañando a Erik en el recorrido por el campus de la universidad donde había sido admitido.

"estará aquí mañana" me dijo, yo no cambie mi expresión de… nada. –"¿te molesta si te pido que trabajes hoy turno completo?" me pregunto al cabo de unas horas de yo estar allí. Inmediatamente negué.

"claro que no me molesta… tanto como me necesite" le dije mientras barría uno de los pasillos de la tienda.

"gracias Bella, estas siendo de gran ayuda para mi"

"me alegra que las dos podamos ayudarnos mutuamente" le dije sin gracia.

"¿tienes hambre?" me pregunto pero yo negué.

"no, muchas gracias, aun no tengo hambre"

"esta bien, te voy a dejar sola un momento mientras voy a la cafetería de enfrente a comer algo"

"esta bien" le dije mientras seguía barriendo. Un cliente entro casi al mismo tiempo que ella salio. Respire hondo y trate de poner mi mejor rostro. El buscaba una maleta para salir de expedición, le estaba mostrando las que teníamos cuando el entro por la puerta. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"obsérvelas bien, ya regreso" le dije al hombre y me aleje hacia la puerta.

"ya se que no quieres verme" me dijo Edward defendiéndose antes de que yo le pudiera decir nada. –"solo vengo a comprobar como estas" su rostro se veía triste aunque sus palabras fueran enérgicas.

"Pues estoy bien ¿lo ves?" le dije mientras me daba una vuelta frente a el. –"ahora vete que estoy trabajando"

"Bella…"

"vete" le dije sin ganas pero con algo de furia en mis ojos, el hizo un gesto de dolor y suspiro. –"vete" susurre sin mirarle sabiendo que me escucharía. Después escuche como se cerraba la puerta. Suspire profundamente y continúe atendiendo al hombre.

En todo el día legaron unos veinte clientes, a todos los atendí yo, aunque mi aspecto dijera lo contrario, no quería quedarme quieta sin nada que hacer, prefería estar ocupada, eso evitaba que mis pensamientos viajaran hasta cosas que eran demasiado dolorosas para soportarlas.

Los segundos pasaron, los minutos pasaron, las horas pasaron, días también lo hicieron y las cosas no mejoraban, yo cada día que pasaba me sentía más y más deprimida, en dos semanas había tenido que rechazar las atenciones de Edward y de Jacob, quienes no desistían de intentar hablar conmigo.

Hace dos semanas que no hablaba con ningún miembro de la familia Cullen o de la manada.

Los Cullen habían intentado varias veces intentar un cambio en mi pero al igual que a su hijo mayor yo los había echado. No se me olvidaba que ellos también peligraban por mi culpa.

Los únicos que no dejaban la lucha eran mis ángeles, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieran, pues a ellos no les dolía tanto como a mí cada vez que tenía que ser grosera con ellos.

Después de el segundo día de trabajo cuando Mike intento ser mas que amable conmigo y yo le rechace de mala manera, el simplemente me dedicaba una tímida sonrisa y me saludaba sin ánimos en cuanto el cruzaba la puerta ya fuera que el entrara o saliera, nos turnamos esas dos semanas, yo entre en la mañana la primera semana y la segunda en la tarde.

Y así continuamos turnándonos, ignorándonos, bueno en realidad yo ignoraba a todo el mundo, en una ocasión Ángela y Erik pasaron por la tienda a saludarnos a Mike y a mi, pero yo salí rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Charlie intentaba hacer conversación durante las cenas pero a mi no me interesaba hablar. Apenas terminaba de fregar los platos en la noche me iba inmediatamente a mi cuarto para hacer nada.

Ya llevaba yo cuatro meses trabajando, nada había cambiado, me parecía que mientras todo el mundo caminaba hacia delante yo era la única que iba en reversa. Mike ya se había marchado a la universidad, aunque no estaba segura de eso, sabia que el resto de los que solían ser mis amigos en la escuela también se habían marchado ya.

No podía decir que me sentía exactamente enferma, pero sabia que no estaba bien, las jaquecas me mataban, y la nariz me sangraba en ocasiones pero nunca fue nada excesivo. Edward estuvo cada día pendiente de mi estado de salud, pasaba a la tienda o a la casa al menos cinco minutos para comprobar mi estado, cinco minutos antes de que yo lo echara.

Jacob pasaba cada noche a la casa, aunque era mas como que iba a visitar a Charlie, pues en cuanto el llegaba yo me enfurruñaba en mi cuarto. Aun así el no falto ninguna noche.

"Bella… ¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto la señora Newton una tarde en el trabajo, en cuanto entro y me vio con la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Yo no me sentía precisamente enferma pero tampoco estaba perfectamente. No había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior y me sentía con un poco de nauseas.

"estoy bien" le dije intentando sonreír.

"no te he visto almorzando" me dijo de manera suspicaz, mire el reloj y note que eran las tres de la tarde ya, agache la mirada.

"no tengo hambre, seguramente esta mañana comí algo que me sentó mal" me excuse, aunque ella no parecía creerme mucho.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, le sonreí levemente a la señora Newton mientras me alejaba para responder, no reconocí el número.

"¿hola?" respondí cubriéndome el otro oído con mi otra mano, había bastante ruido en la calle. –"alo, ¿Quién es?" pregunte gritando un poco.

"¿Bella?"Pregunto la voz de un hombre.

"habla ella. ¿Quién es?" pregunte

"Hablas con Stuart, el asistente de tu padre en la estación" yo sentí un escalofrío, no dije nada. –"Bella, tu padre esta siento trasladado a el hospital en este momento" dijo también gritando un poco. Yo no respondí nada. Sentía como el corazón se me estaba acelerando más y más. –"Bella, me escuchas, Bella, tu padre esta siendo llevado al hospital de Forks" yo colgué sin decirle nada.

"dios mío" susurre, me quede de pie en ese lugar sin decir nada, sin moverme, a duras penas y estaba respirando. El pecho se movía con violencia.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" me pregunto la señora Newton mientras se acercaba. –"¿Por qué lloras Bella, que ha pasado?" yo no había notado que estaba llorando.

"mi papa" susurre.

"¿que pasa con Charlie?"Pregunto ella, pero yo me lance hacia el mostrador y tome mi bolso rápidamente antes de salir. –"Bella, espera" obviamente yo no iba a esperar, mi padre estaba siendo llevado al hospital, yo no iba a perder tiempo.

Rebusque en la maleta pero no encontraba las llaves. La tire en el suelo y me arrodille para buscar bien. Ahora si era consiente de los sollozos que sacudían mi cuerpo.

"mierda" casi grite, las manos me temblaban y no podía encontrar nada.

"mi Bella… ¿Qué pasa?" en ese momento las manos de Edward tomaron las mías que buscaban con desesperación.

"Edward…"casi grite de emoción cuando lo vi. Sin pensarlo, levanté los brazos y me aferre a su cuello.

"¿Bella, que sucede?" me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.

"mi papa" solloce en su hombro, sentí como el me apretaba mas fuerte.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto y sentí como algo en su bolsillo vibraba. El sin soltarme metió la mano en su chaqueta y saco el celular. –"demonios…" susurro. Yo despegue la cara de su hombro y le mire, el estaba serio. Supuse que estaría hablando con Carlisle. –"estoy con ella, ya vamos para allá… si si esta bien, vamos en camino" colgó y guardo su celular en menos de un segundo. Después delicadamente me tomo por los brazos y me ayudo a levantar.

"¿Qué te dijo?" pregunte llorando.

"acaba de llegar al hospital" Me dijo serio. –"Carlisle lo atenderá" me dijo rápidamente cuando empecé a llorar mas fuerte. –"tranquila mi Bella… todo esta bien"

"te… importa… llevarme al… hos… hospital… por favor" mis palabras se entrecortaban. El me acaricio el rostro.

"todo va a estar bien" susurro y se agacho a tomar mi maleta. No tardo más de uno segundos y saco la llave. –"¿te molesta?"Me pregunto mientras me mostraba las llaves, yo rápidamente corrí hacia el otro lado de la camioneta. Espere que el me abriera y me lance al asiento del copiloto.

"Vámonos" le apremie en cuanto encendió el auto. Me hubiera gustado que me llevara en su espalda, era la primera vez que maldecía mi camioneta por no ir a más de ochenta. –"Dios mío" susurre al ver que estábamos llegando.

"no te preocupes Bells, esta en buenas manos, Carlisle no permitirá que le pase nada, de verdad" yo no le respondí, sus palabras en realidad no llegaron a calmarme. En cuanto aparcamos afuera del hospital, yo abrí la puerta y me lance como loca. Corrí tan rápido como pude. Pase grosera y bruscamente algunas personas que estaban en la entrada. Edward estuvo al lado mío rápidamente. Estábamos en la recepción.

"el doctor Cullen por favor" pidió el con voz tranquila pero preocupada.

"El doctor esta atendiendo un caso delicado en este momento, tendrán que esperarlo" nos contesto la recepcionista. Edward me tomo por el codo y me hizo girar.

"ella no sabe nada de tu padre, caminemos mas cerca, así podré escuchar a Carlisle." Yo asentí y le seguí cuando me tomo de la mano.

"¿le puedes escuchar?"Pregunte en cuando entramos a la sala de espera. El negó con la cabeza.

"hay muchas personas aquí, es difícil" yo asentí y me senté enterrando el rostro en las manos. El se sentó a mi lado, puso su mano en mi rodilla.

"¿que fue lo que paso?" le pregunte con el rostro aun escondido. No se por que no se me había ocurrido preguntar antes.

"su corazón" respondió después de unos segundos de silencio. –"sufrió un infarto" yo ahogue un gemido un la mano. Después sentí sus brazos envolviéndome. Me gire y enterré el rostro en su pecho llorando mas fuerte.

"mi papa…" repetí una y mil veces mientras lloraba.

"¿Bella?" escuche una voz extraña pero conocida, levante el rostro y vi al ayudante de mi padre. –"¿se sabe algo?" pregunto, pero yo volví a esconder el rostro en el pecho de Edward que me beso en la frente antes de responder.

"nada… aun lo están atendiendo" dijo el mientras me consolaba. –"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto.

"no lo se, el estaba revisando algunos papeles que estaban pendientes y de un momento a otro escuche un golpe, cuando corrí a ver que pasaba, note que estaba tirado en el suelo, ya estaba totalmente inconsciente, llame una ambulancia inmediatamente, y después busque su celular para poder llamarle a Bella, no se que paso, de verdad lo lamento" su voz estaba realmente afligida.

"esta bien, muchas gracias" le respondió Edward, después sentí los pasos de el alejándose.

"Edward…" le llamo la voz de Esme. Cuando levante la cabeza un poco, note que los Cullen estaban allí. Todos. –"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi otro lado, yo no me aleje de Edward. –"tu padre me llamo, pero no me dijo gran cosa, vinimos en cuanto pudimos" sentí su mano en mi hombro, con mi mano izquierda la cubrí sin alejarme de Edward.

"Charlie sufrió un infarto" respondió el, yo sentí un escalofrío y el me apretó mas fuerte.

"Dios santo" escuche la voz de Esme. Después de unos minutos de silencio, sentí como Edward se tensionaba, aun así no me soltó.

¿Bella?" otra voz diferente me llamaba. Levante la cabeza y vi a Billy, su rostro estaba surcado con arrugas de preocupación. Yo me levante y camine hacia el. El levanto sus manos ofreciéndolas, yo las tome y me arrodille frente a el.

"mi papa" llore frente a el, note que sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que habían en ellos.

"no te preocupes hija, tu padre es un hombre fuerte, se que saldrá de esto, yo se que si" yo no podía encontrar consuelo en esas palabras. Si algo le pasaba a mi papa yo…

"mi bonita" levante el rostro en cuanto escuche su voz. Solloce mientras me levantaba y me arrojaba a sus brazos, pase los míos alrededor de su cintura y el me envolvió en sus enormes brazos. Tanto tiempo teniéndolos lejos habían creado un vacío tan grande en mi alma que ese día que me sentía tan frágil no me importo aminorar mi sufrimiento teniéndolos a ellos dos tan cerca como podía. Los necesitaba, los necesitaba demasiado.

"tranquila bonita, estoy aquí contigo, tranquila" yo empape su camisa, al igual que lo había hecho con la de Edward. Solamente los brazos de aquellos dos hombres podrían mantenerme en una sola pieza en este momento. –"estas helada Bella. ¿no tienes frío?" me susurro mientras frotaba mis brazos con sus manos. Yo sorbí la nariz y me aleje un poco. Negué con la cabeza sin mirarle. El paso su pulgar por mi rostro y limpio un poco las lagrimas. En ese momento llego Carlisle.

Yo me aleje rápidamente de Jacob y camine hacia el, todos lo hicieron.

"¿Cómo esta… mi papa?" pregunte atropelladamente.

"no te preocupes, el esta bien" yo suspire. –"ha sufrido un pe infarto. Por ahora el esta estable, pero debemos tener muchos cuidados con el si no queremos que pueda sufrir un infarto serio, su corazón esta algo débil" yo no entendía nada, como era posible que mi papa hubiera sufrido un infarto. Como solía decir el, era tan fuerte como un caballo. La cabeza me estaba doliendo mucho.

"¿Qué… que sucedió?" yo estaba frotando mis ojos con mis manos. –"¿por que? Yo no… no entiendo… es decir el nunca… ¿Qué… paso?" no sabia ni que decir.

"hay muchas razones para que suceda este tipo de cosas, no lo sabremos con certeza hasta que no realicemos los estudios pertinentes" me dijo Carlisle.

"¿puedo verlo?" pregunte sin mirarlo a el, mi mirada estaba centrada en el pasillo.

"el no esta despierto…"

"¿puedo verlo?" pregunte sin prestarle atención. –"por favor" le pedí al ver que el no decía nada.

"esta bien" me dijo finalmente. –"pero solo un momento Bella, por ahora es mejor dejarlo descansar, su condición aunque estable, sigue siendo delicada" yo asentí y me empecé a limpiar el rostro. –"ven conmigo" yo le seguí inmediatamente sin mirar a nadie en la sala. –esperare afuera" me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Yo empecé a llorar nuevamente en cuando entre y vi a mi padre en ese estado.

"maldita egoísta" me susurre a mi misma. Como había podido ser tan increíblemente egoísta. Llevaba ya cuatro meses ignorando a mi propio padre, si hubiera estado mas pendiente de el, tal si hubiera notado algún problema en su salud…

"perdón" solloce mientras me acercaba a la cama. El tenía tantos tubos encima que me dio mío tocar algo. Puse mi mano sobre la suya. –"perdóname" le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla levemente. –"perdóname papi" llore mas fuerte. –"papi, tienes que mejorarte, tu sabes que yo te necesito, te necesito conmigo" se veía tan frágil allí acostado. –"te quiero…" le dije mientras me agachaba para besar su mano. –"te amo papa" lamentaba profundamente no habérselo dicho en todo este tiempo. ¿Y si el…? No. El se iba a recuperar.

"¿Bella?" susurro la voz de Carlisle. –"cielo, es mejor dejarlo descansar" yo me limpie el rostro un poco y asentí.

"esta bien" le dije también susurrando. Me vi la vuelta y le di un beso en la mejilla y después otro en la mano. –"no te preocupes papi, estaré cerca" le dije antes de salir.

Afuera, en la sala de espera todos tenían el rostro lleno de preocupación. Yo no había parado de llorar, por alguna razón el ver a mi padre no me había tranquilizado en absoluto, se veía tan débil. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido como ese día. Jamás le había visto así de frágil.

Pase entre todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera y con pasos parsimoniosos me dirigí hacia las sillas, me senté y enterré mi rostro en mis manos.

"todo va a estar bien cielo" yo no levante la cabeza, era la voz de Esme que sonaba muy cerca. Yo solo seguí sollozando.

"¿quieres algo de comer Bella?" ahora era la voz de Alice, yo levante la cabeza y negué, lo ultimo que podría hacer seria comer. Todavía me sentía mareada.

"¿algo de beber?" presiono Esme, yo negué de nuevo.

"yo… yo no…" intente respirar hondo, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

"tranquila, si no quieres comer no importa" dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi otro lado. –"mas tarde puedes intentar" susurro mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y me sonreía.

"mas tarde" repetí mientras intentaba calmar el llanto.

"por ahora solo nos queda esperar" empezó Carlisle. –"me da vergüenza con todos ustedes, pero la sala de espera ya esta llena…" todos comprendieron la indirecta.

"esto… nosotros nos vamos" dijo Billy mientras se aclaraba la garganta y arrastraba su silla hacia mi. –"estaremos pendientes, por favor llámame si sucede algo, estaremos orando por la salud de Charlie" yo sorbí la nariz y asentí.

"gracias" le susurre.

"nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Esme mientras se levantaba. –"y también estaremos muy pendientes, no dudes en hablarnos si necesitan algo" nos estaba hablando a mi y a Edward, todos sabían que el no se iría. Cosa que yo agradecí.

"Jacob ¿vienes?" le dijo Billy, yo me tensione en mi puesto.

"no" dije sin pensarlo. Sabia que estaba siendo una idiota pero no me importaba, yo lo necesitaba allí conmigo. Me levante y camine hacia Jacob, quien no estaba muy lejos, tome su brazo. –"¿puede quedarse?" le pregunte a Billy, después mire a Jacob recordando que primero le debía preguntar a el. –"¿podrías quedarte un rato mas por favor?"le pedí y el me sonrío. Se agacho lentamente y beso mi frente.

"papa, me voy a quedar" le dijo serio mientras apretaba mi mano.

"esta bien" le respondió Billy aunque note que nos miraba de manera extraña. No me importo.

"gracias" le susurre cuando todos salieron. La familia de Edward también salio rápidamente, todos menos el claro. También le pedí que me acompañara, no iba a soportar estar en ese lugar si no los tenía a ellos acompañándome.

"¿estas segura que no quieres nada de comer?" me pregunto Edward unas horas después, los tres estábamos sentados en las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera.

"no…"sentía una clase de vacío en el estomago, pero no era hambre.

"deberías comer algo" dijo Jacob. –"te ves pálida" yo intente sonreír pero los músculos del rostro no respondían.

"estoy bien" le dije mientras apretaba su mano.

"estas un poco fría" dijo mientras cubría mi mano con las dos suyas. Se sentía bien su contacto, la verdad si sentía un poquito de frío.

"deje mi chaqueta en la tienda" le dije recordando que no me había preocupado por sacarla.

"permíteme… toma" dijo Edward mientras soltaba mi mano, se puso de pie y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta, me la iba a pasar pero la mano de Jacob no lo dejo.

"¿no se la pondrás así verdad?" dijo mientras le arrebataba la chaqueta a Edward. Se la llevo al rostro y la olfateo. –"vaya que hueles horrible sanguijuela" le dijo mientras la extendía y le la ponía. Yo no entendía. –"te vas a congelar peor si te pones la chaqueta así… esta congelada" me explico. Basto con un par de segundos para que Jacob calentara la chaqueta. Cuando me la pusieron, yo me sentía en el cielo, una extraña mezcla de sus olores había quedado impregnada en ella. Aunque ellos aseguraran que apestaban, yo no podía encontrar un aroma más perfecto que el de ellos. Aun más ahora que se habían mezclado.

"¿así esta bien?" me pregunto Edward cuando me senté. Tenia las mangas que sobresalían de mis manos en el rostro. Yo respire el aroma una vez más.

"perfecta" le dije. –"gracias".

El tiempo siguió pasando, Carlisle se reunió con nosotros un par de veces, solo para decirnos que nada había cambiado. Charlie aun no reaccionaba, seguía exactamente igual. Edward y Jacob estuvieron junto a mí todo el tiempo.

Ya eran las once de la noche cuando empecé a sentir los parpados muy pesados. Intente mantenerme despierta, empecé a golpear muy suave mi cabeza contra la pared una y otra y otra vez.

Sentí como la cabeza se me iba hacia delante. Sin abrir los ojos la apoye contra la pared nuevamente.

"este lugar es muy incomodo" escuche la voz de Jacob.

"si quieres puedes irte" le replico Edward.

"no lo digo por mi idiota" susurro pero yo abrí los ojos con dificultad.

"Jacob…" le reprendí. Mi voz era apenas un susurro.

"lo siento cielo" me dijo tiernamente. –"lo decía por ti" me dijo mientras miraba la silla. –"aquí no puedes dormir bien"

"esta bien… estoy intentando no dormirme" confesé.

"no seas tontica" me dijo Edward. –"si estas cansada, debes dormir" ya sabia yo que el se preocupaba por mi salud mas que nadie.

"es verdad, nosotros estaremos pendientes en caso de que pase algo te despertamos" me dijo Jacob. Yo en verdad me sentía cansada, sabia que así les dijera que no terminaría durmiéndome de todas formas. Yo me acomode la chaqueta y agache la cabeza.

"no, aquí te lastimaras el cuello…" me dijo Edward. –"déjame yo…" diciendo eso salio de la sala de espera.

"gracias por quedarte conmigo" le dije a Jacob cuando estuvimos solos. –"no tenias que hacerlo… yo… gracias" le dije sin mirarlo. Escuche una risita y voltee a verlo.

"Bella, yo no habría movido de aquí aunque no m lo hubieras pedido, no hay absolutamente nada en esta vida que yo no hiciera por ti mi bonita" yo agache la mirada de nuevo.

"lo siento mucho" le susurre. –"lamento haberme comportado como…" suspire. –"lamento haberte lastimado, soy una idiota"

"shhhh" dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. –"tu no tienes nada por que disculparte, créeme Bella, entiendo perfectamente por lo que pasas" creí ver un brillo en sus ojos. –"cuando… cuando mi madre murió" se aclaro la garganta. –"a pesar de que estaba muy pequeño, recuerdo el dolor tan profundo que sentí al darme cuenta que jamás volvería a verla" su rostro se lleno de tristeza, me odie por hacerle sacar el tema.

"no…" le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro torpemente. –"no hablemos de eso… no quiero hablar de eso" Recordar a mi madre solo me hacia llenar de amargura y tristeza, seguramente para Jacob seria igual. No quería que el estuviera triste.

"lo siento mi bonita" me susurro mientras tomaba mi mano. –"lo lamento tanto" el sufrimiento lleno su rostro por un momento, quise preguntarle por que se disculpaba, el no había hecho nada mal, pero en ese momento volvió Edward.

"he hablado con mi padre, dice que esta bien si utilizamos una habitación que esta desocupada, allí podrás descansar mejor" yo me levante despacio y camine hacia el. Jacob camino a mi lado.

"no debiste molestarte" le dije agradecida. El sonrío y me tomo de la mano.

"no es ninguna molestia" me dijo mientras caminábamos. Las mangas de la chaqueta de Edward eran tan largas que no se veían mis manos. Finalmente llegamos a una pequeña habitación. Todo estaba tremendamente oscuro, Edward sin encender la luz me guío hasta la cama y me ayudo a acomodar la almohada. Jacob me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos.

"nosotros estaremos aquí, así que no te preocupes por nada" me dijo mientras me cubría con una manta. Yo no me había quitado la chaqueta igual.

"descansa, nosotros te despertamos si sucede algo" dijo Jacob.

"ustedes…" bostece –"¿no se van verdad?" pregunte a baja voz. sentí algo frío en mi mejilla y algo caliente en mi tobillo.

"aquí estaremos" Susurro Jacob. Yo deje que mis ojos se cerraran, sabia que ellos no se irían a ninguna parte, sabia que me avisarían si ocurría algo con mi padre.

De lo siguiente que fui consiente fue de mis propios gritos. Aunque no los reconocí como míos hasta que escuche otra voz pidiéndome que me calmara.

"shh tranquila Bella, todo esta bien" me decía suavemente Edward mientras me tomaba por los hombros. Abrí los ojos y vi a Jacob también sujetándome la cintura, mi respiración era rápida y pesada.

"esta bien bonita, todo esta bien" me decía Jacob una y otra vez intentando calmarme. Yo tenía los ojos mojados. La respiración aun no se calmaba.

"¿Qué…?" pregunte con la voz rota y no sabia ni por que. –"¿Qué paso?" aun estaba jadeando. Ellos aun me sujetaban.

"un mal sueño" me dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. –"¿no recuerdas?" yo negué levemente.

"no… no recuerdo" ellos me soltaron y se quedaron ahí junto a mí, el rostro de los dos estaba surcado de arrugas de preocupación. –"lo siento" les dije después de un rato.

"no te preocupes, todo esta bien" me dijo Edward tiernamente.

"Charlie" recordé de repente. –"creo que estaba soñando con el" pero no podía recordar claramente que. –"¿Cómo esta el?" pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

"aun no despierta" me respondió Edward. –"pero mi padre cree que va a estar bien" yo asentí y no dije nada.

"¿crees que me dejen verlo?" pregunte.

"no lo se… supongo que no hay problema" me respondió el. –"si quieres después que comas algo podemos ir a hablar con mi padre" yo lo mire y negué. El se levanto de la cama y cruzo los brazos, estaba serio. –"come algo por favor" me pidió tierno pero exigente.

"no tengo hambre" dije.

"Bella, no has comido nada desde ayer" dijo Jacob yo intente recordar la ultima vez que había comido. Sabía que había sido antes de ayer.

"pero…" intente dar alguna excusa pero ellos no lo permitieron.

"Por lo menos intenta comer algo, así sea poco" me dijo Jacob.

"solo un poco" insistió Edward. Yo suspire dándome por vencida.

"iré a buscar algo para que comas" me dijo Jacob y salio, aunque lo hizo de manera lenta como si no quisiera salir.

"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto Edward cuando estuvimos solos. Yo me encogí de hombros. No podía decir que estaba mal, pero tampoco estaba bien. –"¿te duele algo?" yo suspire.

"no" también mentí. No le iba a preocupar de más.

"Bella… si te duele algo, por favor dímelo" yo me encogí de hombros, aunque no me pudiera leer la mente era muy intuitivo. Era difícil engañarlo.

"no es nada" le dije despreocupadamente.

"¿Qué te duele?" pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"te digo que no es nada, de verdad, no es para tanto" el se quedo mirándome y no dijo nada. Estaba esperando que contestara su pregunta. –"la cabeza un poco" el frunció el ceño. –"no es como que me duela en realidad" explique. –"desde hace varios días que…"no sabia como explicarlo. –"no duele como me suele doler la cabeza regularmente, es una molestia menor, no es dolor exactamente lo que siento" no sabia si entendería mi explicación, ni yo lo entendía. El se levanto un poco y beso mi frente.

"estarás bien, después que esto pase, le pediré a Carlisle que te revise" yo asentí. Ya había sido suficiente de hacerme la invencible. Lo sucedido con mi padre me había hecho caer en cuenta que tenia que cuidar de mi pues yo tendría que cuidar de el.

"gracias" le susurre y el me sonrío ampliamente, me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver esa hermosa sonrisa. -¿mi papa va a estar bien verdad?" le pregunte. El asintió muy seguro de si.

"claro que si mi Bella… no te angusties por eso por favor" me pidió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. –"mi padre se esta asegurando que este bien" yo sentí. No tenía como darle gracias a Dios por poder contar con la familia de Edward, bueno no solo con ellos, estaba rodeada de tanta gente que se preocupaba por nosotros, gente que nos quería. Gente que podría morir por mi causa. Me estremecí al recordarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Edward. Yo respire hondo y me aleje. Me levante y mire por la ventana, ya estaba aclarando. En ese momento entro Jacob con una bandeja llena de comida.

"Jacob, yo no podré comerme todo eso" le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama al lado suyo.

"no es solo para ti… también tengo hambre" me dijo sonriendo. –"toma lo que quieras" yo estire la mano y tome un panecillo, le di varios mordiscos y rogué porque no me cayera mal. Bebí un poco de jugo y termine el panecillo. De hecho le estaba dando un bocado cuando…

"tu padre se despertó" dijo de repente Edward. Yo me levante y deje el panecillo sobre la cama.

"quiero ir a verlo" me apresure a salir de la habitación. Jake y Edward me acompañaron en mi carrera. Carlisle estaba en la puerta, el impidió que entrara.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte agitada.

"Bella, tu padre se despertó un poco nervioso, esta preguntando por ti pero…"

"¿pero que?" pregunte atropelladamente.

"esta muy alterado Bella, necesito que por favor intentes calmarlo, no podemos dejar que se ponga en ese estado, no es bueno para su corazón" yo asentí rápidamente.

"¿puedo verlo ahora?"

"Bella…." Escuche un grito medio ahogado que venia del cuarto, era mi padre. No me importo que Carlisle estuviera allí, le empuje y entre de inmediato.

"papa" casi grite en cuanto entre, el se movía pesadamente, estaba intentando levantarse. El ritmo de su corazón reflejado en la maquina que tenia conectada parecía a punto de desbocarse. Me acerque rápidamente.

"Charlie, cálmate por favor" le pidió Carlisle cuando entro. Jacob y Edward también entraron.

"demonios" susurro Edward, yo voltee a verlo pero el solo miraba a Jacob. –"Jacob, creo que es mejor que esperemos afuera" le dijo, tanto el como yo lo miramos sin entenderle. –"dejémosles espacio, solo estamos estorbando" Jacob pareció comprender, asintió rápido, yo no quería que se fueran pero tampoco tenia tiempo de decir nada. Note sin embargo que Edward tenía una gran prisa por salir.

"Bella…" susurro Charlie esturando su mano, yo me acerque y la tome rápidamente, la bese con cuidado.

"shhh tranquilo papi, aquí estoy, no te angusties" le dije, Carlisle estaba revisando las maquinas.

"Bella…" note que caían lagrimas por sus sienes.

"Carlisle, le duele algo" me apresure a decir asustada.

"esta bien, Charlie, cálmate" le dijo mientras se acercaba para revisarlo. –"cálmate" perola respiración de mi padre estaba mas y mas agitada.

"Bella" volvió a decir mi nombre entrecortado pro su respiración. –"es… estas… estas enferma" pudo decir finalmente. Yo me quede helada con su manos entre las mías.

**Hola niñas, me demore un poquito en actualizar pero espero que les guste este capitulo, las cosas empiezan a desenredarse, o a enredarse mas jaja. Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad que son las que me motivan a seguir e4scribiendo. Nayelii, Twilight, Karo, Pauli de Cullen. Serenitysey, Just me, alma cullen, MARTAMT, ZAVACULLEN, Ivannia, Lorenita, Kerly,AMOR8, monk200, Merlina-Vulturi, Lunas Purple, JEKA CULLEN, Carla-hyuga, Someone Who Broke My Heart… en fin a todas muchas gracias, perdón si se me escapo alguna… de verdad mil gracias por su apoyo… dejen sus comentarios **

**xoxo**


	31. ¿En donde estuviste?

**CAPITULO 31**

**¿En donde estuviste?...**

**Bella's POV**

Cuando levante el rostro, note que el doctor le miraba de la misma manera que yo. Su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa. –"mi niña" se lamento mientras seguía llorando. Yo aun no sabia que decir. Estaba ahí de pie sujetando su mano, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía las rodillas moverse con brusquedad.

"cálmate Charlie" dijo Carlisle finalmente, yo aun no me podía mover, solo estaba llorando y mirándolo.

"mi cielo, ¿por que…?" no pudo terminar la pregunta, empezó a toser. Yo finalmente recupere el movimiento.

"tranquilo papa" le dije mientras me acercaba mas, el con dificultad encontró mis manos y las apretó entre las suyas. Los dos empezamos a llorar con nuestras manos unidas. El levanto su mano derecha y busco mi rostro, yo lo ayude a llegar a el, con suavidad empezó a limpiar mis lagrimas. –"tranquilo papi, no te angusties, todo esta bien" le dije con un susurro.

"¿Por qué… no me lo…dijiste?" me pregunto, yo solloce mas fuerte sin responder su pregunta. Yo también quería preguntarle como se había enterado, pero no era capaz. No podía creer que mi padre hubiera sufrido un infarto por enterarse de la verdad. Casi había matado a mi padre también. Charlie empezó a toser convulsivamente de nuevo.

"Bella…" intento decir algo mas pero la tos no le permitía hablar, se estaba ahogando.

"Carlisle…" casi le grite, en ese momento, entraron al cuarto una enfermera y otro doctor. Yo solté la mano de Charlie y les di espacio para que entraran.

"señorita, lo mejor es que salga" me dijo la enfermera, yo negué rápidamente.

"Bella, vamos" Los brazos de Edward me estaban guiando afuera, el ruido de las maquinas me estaba matando la cabeza. Cuando salimos, la enfermera nos cerró la puerta casi en la cara, yo me quede allí pegada a la puerta con las manos de Edward sobre mis hombros.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Jacob mientras llegaba casi corriendo. Yo no podía hablar, aun no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"ha sufrido una crisis" respondió Edward. –"pero estará bien" aseguro, yo me di media vuelta y apoye la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" susurre sin mirarlos.

"no te preocupes Bella, tu padre estará bien" me tranquilizo Edward. Yo me deje caer por la pared, note la cara de angustia de ellos dos, Edward se apresuro y se arrodillo frente a mí.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" le susurre llorando, el ya sabia que mi padre era consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando, le agradecí inmensamente que hubiera insistido en sacar a Jacob de la habitación. Levante el rostro y vi el de Jake y entonces empecé a llorar mas fuerte. La mano de Edward me acaricio el cabello mientras yo lloraba con la cabeza hundida entre mis rodillas. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta, Edward me ayudo a levantarme.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Jacob.

"estable, tuvimos que dormirlo para que su ritmo cardiaco calmara un poco" Explico el. Yo respire profundo. El iba a estar bien.

Después de eso, volvimos a la sala de espera, notaba la mirada de Jacob y Edward sobre mí todo el tiempo. Yo no había dicho una sola palabra desde que me había sentado en aquella incomoda silla. Aun intentaba procesar lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?. Jacob no lo sabia ¿o si? No claro que no sabia, obviamente ya hubiera dicho algo. De hecho estaba segura que hubiera hecho mucho más que simplemente decir algo. Pero tal vez Charlie le hubiera dicho algo a Billy y el probablemente… no. Jacob no se podría enterar jamás.

"mi bonita me dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a mi lado. –"bonita, Sam me necesita un momento" me dijo con lastima. –"regresare tan pronto como pueda" acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad. –"te prometo que no me tardare"

"no te preocupes Jake…" susurre mientras apoyaba mi mano en su rodilla. –"ve tranquilo, descansa un poco" lamentaba haberle hecho pasar incomodidades. –"muchas gracias por todo"

"no me tardare" repitió. –"además no estoy cansado, anoche dormí un rato" yo asentí. .-"todo va a estar bien, no te angusties por nada" me susurro y acerco sus labios a mi mejilla. Sentí su calido aliento en todo mi rostro. Me estremecí. –"te quiero" me dijo y después de besarme de nuevo me sonrío y salio rápidamente. Mi corazón se estremeció de nuevo al ver esa sonrisa, también se lleno de angustia y dolor al pensar que le podría pasar si se enteraba de la verdad.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Edward mientras ocupaba el lugar que Jacob había dejado. Yo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intente respirar para detenerlas pero cayeron por mis mejillas.

"esto es mi culpa" le dije en un susurro. –"Edward, ya lo sabe, lo sabe todo" solloce, el abrió sus brazos y me acuno en ellos.

"lo se cielo, pero cálmate por favor, todo va a estar bien" pidió mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello.

¿Cómo… como se entero?" le pregunte llorando.

"no lo se" me dijo suspirando. –"pero no te preocupes, el va a estar bien, todo va a salir bien" me animaba el.

"Edward… Jacob… el no… el no sabe ¿verdad?" pregunte asustada, el apoyo su mano en la mía. Y negó.

"no, el no sabe nada no te preocupes" me susurro. Yo asentí y suspire. –"tranquila Bells, todo estará bien" yo me sentí enojada de repente.

"deja de decir eso por favor" casi le grite alejándome un poco. –"¿Cómo sabes que las cosas van a estar bien? Tu no eres Alice" le reproche. El agacho la mirada. Yo suspire de nuevo y tome su mano entre las mías. –"lo siento" susurre con la voz rota, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbesil? –"lo lamento" le dije de nuevo. El tomo mis manos y las beso. –"lo siento" le repetí y solté sus manos para poder envolver su cintura. El se acerco a mí y me cubrió con sus brazos. –"perdóname" le pedí llorando. El simplemente me arrullo y acaricio mi cabello.

"no pasa nada" me susurro. –"no te angusties por nada mi Bella, yo estoy aquí contigo, no pienso dejarte sola, aquí estoy para lo que necesites" diciendo eso, beso mi frente con ternura, yo aun estaba llorando.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" le repetí la pregunta que le había hecho antes. –"¿Qué le voy a decir?" que se supone que debes decir, yo no tenia idea.

"tal vez sea bueno que Carlisle hable con el primero ¿no crees?" yo levante la cabeza, el me soltó pero sujeto mis manos.

"si" acorde. –"es una buena idea" era cobarde por mi parte, pero creí que era mejor que el le explicara todo… no todo. –"pero no le puede decir toda la verdad" le aclare. –"yo no quiero que el se preocupe de mas, puedes pedirle a Carlisle que le diga que ya estoy mejor por favor" le susurre.

"seguro" me dijo. –"de todas formas no seria una mentira, yo te voy a cuidar mi Bella, nada malo va a suceder"

"tengo miedo" le confesé por primera vez. Aunque el miedo que sentía no era exactamente por mi.

"no lo tengas" dijo serio. –"no hay razón para tenerlo" pero el no conocía todas las implicaciones que se escondían detrás de mi enfermedad.

Mi padre duro inconsciente dos días después de haber despertado, yo solo iba en la mañana a la casa para bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Jacob y Edward no se despegaban de mi lado. Los tres estábamos juntos casi siempre. Agradecí poder contar con ellos en ese momento. Carlisle aseguraba que mi padre se encontraba bien, yo me quedaba en su habitación tanto como me lo permitían, Edward y Jacob, esperaban pacientes afuera dándome un espacio para estar a solas con mi padre. Ellos se turnaban para ir a sus casas a cambiarse y no dejarme sola. Tanto la familia de Edward como la gente de La Push, estuvieron muy pendientes de la salud de mi padre. Al cuarto día de estar hospitalizado el despertó de nuevo. Carlisle hablo primero con el antes de permitirme entrar a verlo.

Cuando entre a su cuarto, note que seguía débil, me partió el corazón notar que estaba llorando. Yo me lance a la cama rápida pero cuidadosamente y me recosté a su lado. Apoye mi cabeza con cuidado en su pecho.

"mi niña…" susurro con la voz muy bajita. Yo había empezado a llorar antes de entrar al cuarto. El con dificultad levanto su mano para acariciar mi cabello.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunte llorando intentando evitar sus preguntas.

"yo… yo estoy bien" susurro. –"creo…" me dijo finalmente. –"soy un idiota" dijo después de un rato de silencio. Yo me levante con cuidado y le observe. –"yo debí saberlo, debí... yo debí… estar pendiente de ti…" su respiración se estaba acelerando nuevamente. Yo negué rápidamente mientras tomaba sus manos.

"no digas eso" le dije seria. –"esto no es culpa tuya"

"soy tu... padre… es mi deber cuidar de ti" el ahora miraba el techo. "que estupido… esa vez en" suspiro. –"esa ocasión en la casa de Billy" recordó con tristeza. –"yo creí que… no estuve pendiente de los resultados de las pruebas… yo… yo creí que no era nada… pensé que estabas así un tanto por lo ocurrido con Jake… yo no pensé que…" las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Lo detuve finalmente.

"shhh… no digas nada papa, todo esta bien, ya has hablado con Carlisle ¿verdad? Ya te explico que estoy bien, los Cullen me han ayudado, ya estoy mejor papa, no te angusties por eso" le dije.

"¿ellos volvieron por ti verdad?" pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. –"es decir… por tu… enfermedad" yo asentí sin decir nada. Escuche como suspiraba. –"Bella…" me llamo y yo voltee a verle rápidamente.

"¿necesitas algo?" le pregunte. el no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando el techo y después de unos segundos me miro a mi.

"júrame que es verdad lo que me dijo Carlisle, júrame que estas bien" yo sin pensarlo asentí.

"te lo juro" le mentí, pero no me importaba, el no podía preocuparse de mas, no lo haría. –"¿papa?... como… ¿Cómo te enteraste?" pregunte finalmente.

"llegaron a mi oficina unos exámenes tuyos Bella" yo le mire sin comprender. –"allí estaba diagnosticado el… El… el cáncer" dijo con dificultad. Yo no comprendía, como habían llegado esos papeles hasta allí.

"¿tu… tu le comentaste esto a alguien?" le pregunte. El negó.

"aun no" me dijo y yo me asuste.

"papi, por favor… te lo suplico, no le digas nada a nadie, no le digas a Billy nada de esto por favor" le pedí susurrando.

"¿por Jake?" me pregunto el. Yo asentí.

"por favor n lo comentes, no tiene importancia en todo caso, yo estoy bien, pero no quiero que el se preocupe, no quería que tu te preocuparas" le dije agachando la mirada, el apretó mi mano.

"mi niña bonita, has tenido que lidiar con tantas cosas…" suspiro. –"estoy orgulloso de ti mi amor" ahora yo apreté su mano.

"te amo" le susurre mientras besaba su mano con cuidado.

"yo también te amo" me respondió. Después de so nos quedamos en silencio, paso una media hora hasta que finalmente se durmió. Carlisle entro tan pronto como yo salí. No vi a ninguno de mis ángeles cerca.

"Edward ha convencido a Jacob para que lo acompañara a comprar algo… no quería que Jacob escuchara la conversación entre tu y tu padre" me dijo el doctor cuando salio y cerro la puerta tras de el. Yo asentí agradecida con Edward. En ese momento llegaron.

"aquí están" le dijo Edward a Carlisle mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

"son unos medicamentos para tu padre" me dijo Jacob mientras caminaba a mi lado. –"¿como estas?" pregunto. Yo suspire.

"bien" respondí seca.

"¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Edward. Yo negué.

"no" respondí con un susurro. –"¿Cuándo va a salir mi padre?" le pregunte a Carlisle mientras caminábamos hacia las sillas.

"no debemos apresurarnos" respondió el doctor. –"aun tenemos que realizarle algunos exámenes mas" yo asentí. –"tal vez un par de días, creo que su recuperación será mas fácil y rápida en su casa. Este lugar es deprimente" yo asentí de nuevo.

"un par de días" repetí.

"no te preocupes por nada Bella, tu padre estará bien, ya paso lo peor" yo suspire.

"muchas gracias, por todo" le dije. El se agacho y tomo mi mano para apretarla suavemente.

"no hay de que cielo" me sonrío y se alejo rápidamente.

"¿Cómo lo viste?" me pregunto Jacob. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"ya sabes como es el. Siempre haciéndose el duro, pero esta débil, eso se nota solo con verle" le dije.

"el doctor tiene razón, se recuperara pronto cuando ya este en casa" yo asentí.

"tengo que… que ir al baño" les dije y me levante con cuidado, me sentía un poco mareada. –"esta bien, te espero aquí" el interpreto mi mirada correctamente.

"no me tardo" les dije mientras me alejaba.

Lo primero que hice cuando entre al baño fue empapar mi rostro con agua fría. El mareo esta aumentando y la cabeza empezaba a doler.

"ahora no" susurre mientras observaba mi rostro. –"no te enfermes ahora" sabia que de todos los momentos para decaer este seria el peor.

"Bella…" me llamo una voz conocida.

"Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros.

"solo verificando" me dijo sonriendo aunque su sonrisa no era tan amplia como solía serlo.

"¿verificando?" le pregunte, suspiro y camino hacia mi.

"Edward pensó que tal vez no estabas muy bien" ahora yo suspire. –"el no quiere que Jacob se entere de nada, por eso no te ha preguntado nada, intenta alejar a Jacob de la situación tanto como pueda, pero sabe que algo te pasa, y por eso estoy aquí" yo no dije nada. –"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto mientras se acercaba mas para acomodar mi cabello.

"bien" le respondí, ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. –"me duele un poco la cabeza" le confesé.

"Bella, ¿tu has seguido tomando el medicamento?" pregunto y yo agache la mirada.

"no" le dije. –"desde hace…" intente recordar el momento en que deje de tomarlas, el momento en que mi mama mu… -"hace mucho" concluí con dolor en mi corazón

"Bella…" su voz era de recriminación. –"sabes que debes tomarla, Carlisle temía que pasara esto, pero ninguno pudo acercarse a ti para comprobar"

"lo siento" le susurre. –"lamento haberme comportado de esa manera con ustedes… lamento todo lo que dije y lo que hice… yo no…" ella me abrazo por la cintura, yo la envolví con mis brazos.

"esta bien" me dijo

"no lo esta" le respondí. –"he sido una egoísta, por intentar protegerlos solo les he causado mas daño a todos" ella se alejo y me miro como si no comprendiera. –"mi padre casi muere por que yo me guarde esto" le dije rápidamente.

"Bella, esto habría pasado de igual manera… ¿crees que si se lo hubieras dicho no habría pasado esto? ¿Como lo sabes?" parecía un poco enojada.

"es mi culpa" susurre y agache la mirada.

"que tonta eres Bella" me dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro entre las dos manos y me hacia levantar la mirada. –"pero no importa, por ahora tenemos que pedirle a Carlisle que te revise cuanto antes"

"no con Jacob aquí" le dije de prisa, ella suspiro.

"esta bien, encontraremos la manera" me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –"y no te preocupes, le pediré algo a mi padre para el dolor de cabeza" yo le sonreí agradecida. Cuando salimos del baño y al llegar a la sala de espera, notamos que algunos de los Cullen ya estaban allí. Esme fue la primera en acercarse para saludarme, me abrazo amablemente.

"¿Cómo estas cielo?" yo le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. Lamentaba haberme comportado como lo hice con ella también.

"gracias por venir" le dije sin responder a su pregunta.

"¿Cómo esta Charlie?" me pregunto. Y yo asentí mientras sorbía la nariz.

"bien… supongo" dije sin animo mientras me sentaba. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me sujeto la mano derecha.

"no te preocupes cariño, todo va a estar bien" dijo mientras frotaba mi brazo, yo hice un gesto de dolor ante su contacto, me dolió bastante. Ella quito la mano rápidamente.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada, sin quitar la mirada de mi brazo.

"si" respondí mientras ocultaba mi brazo debajo del izquierdo y evitaba la mirada de Jacob. En ese momento Carlisle apareció en la sala.

"Bella…" su voz y su rostro estaban serenos así que no me alarme. –"tu padre quiere verte" yo asentí y me levante. –"yo creo que hay demasiada gente en esta sala" les dijo a los otros. –"por ahora Charlie esta estable, les voy a pedir el favor de que se retires por ahora. Bella estará con su padre toda la tarde, así que no hay razón para que los molestemos"

"tienes razón amor. Solo veníamos a comprobar que todo estuviera bien, ya nos vamos" dijo Esme.

"gracias por estar aquí" les dije a todos antes de caminar hacia la habitación de mi padre.

Toda la tarde estuve junto a el, estuvimos hablando y viendo televisión, aunque jamás tocamos el tema de mi enfermedad, supongo que los dos estábamos evitando hablar de eso.

Aunque aun se veía débil, podía notar que estaba mejor, sus mejillas tenían un bonito color rosado y sonreía de vez en cuando con las ocurrencias del protagonista de la película que veíamos. Carlisle muy amablemente nos llevo el almuerzo después de la una de la tarde.

Yo comí simplemente por no preocupar a mi padre, pues en realidad tenía ganas de todo menos de comer. Aun así me lo comí absolutamente todo, quería que mi padre supiera que estaba bien. Por lo menos que lo creyera.

Ya eran las seis y media cuando Carlisle nos anuncio que el tiempo de visita había terminado.

"debes ir a casa mi amor" me dijo Charlie mientras sujetaba mis manos. –"debes descansar bien" yo negué con la cabeza. –"Bella, por favor, dame un poco de tranquilidad, no voy a poder dormir si se que estar por acá dando vueltas o durmiendo incomoda en una silla". Yo suspire.

"no te quiero dejar solo" le dije enfurruñada.

"no voy a estar solo" me dijo. –"el doctor Cullen esta aquí conmigo" yo voltee a ver a Carlisle y el me sonrió.

"por supuesto que estaré aquí toda la noche, no te preocupes, yo estaré pendiente de el" me aseguro. Yo suspire de nuevo.

"muchas gracias" le dije.

"yo vengo mañana muy temprano papi" bese sus manos. –"descansa tranquilo" bese su frente" y me aleje. –"muchas gracias Carlisle" le dije al doctor sinceramente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros.

"no hay de que" me dijo mientras me abrazaba. –"ni te angusties por anda, tu padre esta bien, yo estaré aquí con el toda la noche"

"gracias" le repetí y le sonreí amablemente.

"te amo Bella" me dijo mi padre antes de que saliera.

"yo también te amo papi" le dije sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Edward te llevara a casa" me dijo Carlisle cuando salimos. Yo asentí.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto Edward cuando llegamos a la sala de espera.

"bien" le dije sonriendo. El tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿segura?" Me pregunto incrédulo. Yo supuse que Alice le habría contado que no me sentía muy bien.

"estoy bien" le dije.

"Carlisle, necesito que revises a Bella en cuanto puedas" le dijo serio, el aludido asintió.

"claro que si"

"estoy bien, pero me vendría bien que me examinaras" ellos asintieron, note en el rostro de Edward preocupación. Yo le sonreí. –"estoy bien, de verdad" el suspiro y me paso el brazo por los hombros.

"vámonos a casa, debes descansar" dijo y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"¿en donde esta Jacob?" pregunte al no verlo cerca.

"Sam lo necesitaba" me dijo Edward. –"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que llegara a tu casa" yo asentí. –"vámonos" me apresuro. Su brazo estuvo sobre mis hombros todo el camino hasta el parqueadero en donde estaba su volvo. Me llevo hasta la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a acomodarme allí. El mismo me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

"Alice me dijo que no te estabas sintiendo muy bien" comento después de un rato.

"estoy bien, solo es un poco de dolor de cabeza" le dije. El volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"no has tomado tu medicamento" me regaño. Yo mire mis manos apoyadas en mis piernas y no dije nada. –"mi Bella, necesito que me ayudes a cuidar de ti" susurro con la voz llena de dulzura. Yo levante el rostro y le mire. –"por favor prométeme que vas a empezar con el tratamiento como debe ser" yo asentí.

"te lo prometo" susurre mientras esturaba mi mano para acariciar su antebrazo. Esto le recordó algo.

"déjame ver" dijo mientras con cuidado subía la manga de mi chaqueta. En el mismo lugar donde había tocado Esme, había un gran hematoma. "¿te duele mucho?" me dijo.

"solo cuando me tocan" le respondí recordando el roce de Esme. Su expresión parecía algo enojada.

"tenemos que hacer que Carlisle te revise pronto" dijo serio, pero levanto mi brazo y beso levemente el área morada. Yo me estremecí.

"lo siento" dijo pensando que me había lastimado. Yo bufe riéndome un poco.

"no me dolió" le dije mientras apretaba su mano. Suspire profundo. –"se sintió bien" le confesé un poco avergonzada. Pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

"¿crees que Jacob ya este en la casa?" le pregunte. su sonrisa desapareció. –"lo siento Edward, yo no… perdón" le dije apenada.

"no te preocupes" me dijo sonriendo de nuevo, pero su sonrisa no era la misma. –"no ha llegado aun, pero no tardara, no te preocupes" yo no dije nada mas. No le iba a confesar que me aliviaba que me dijera eso.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la casa, fui escoltada a ella de la misma forma que Edward me había llevado hasta el auto. El tomo rápidamente la llave de su escondite y abrió, dejándome pasar primero.

"¿tienes hambre?" me pregunto en cuanto entramos. Yo negué con la cabeza, el aun me tenia bajo su abrazo.

"tengo sed" le dije y me encamine junto con el a la cocina.

"siéntate" me dijo y prácticamente me sentó el mismo. –"veamos que hay en el refrigerador"

Fue rápidamente hacia el y empezó a buscar.

"hmm en realidad no hay mucho para escoger" me dijo. –"te ofrezco una soda… o leche" me sonrió ampliamente cuando me miro y noto que estaba sonriendo.

"creo que con agua será suficiente" le dije sonriendo.

"¿segura que no quieres que te prepare algo de comer?" yo sonreí aun mas.

"no gracias, no tengo ganas de comer, solo tengo sed… me siento cansada" un bostezo corroboro lo que acababa de decir.

"entonces te bebes el agua y a la camita señorita" cuando me paso el vaso y rozo mi mano volvió su cara de preocupación mal disimulada.

"tienes fiebre" me dijo mientra me tocaba la frente. Yo ya me estaba bebiendo mi agua.

"tengo calor" le dije cuando me la termine el agua.

"deberías darte un baño antes de acostarte" aconsejo. Yo sabia que me sentiría mejor, pero me sentía muy cansada para eso.

"tengo sueño" le dije. –"de verdad estoy muy cansada, creo que me quedaría dormida en el baño"

"esta bien" susurro. "vamos a dormir" dijo y me quito el vaso de las manos y lo puso en el fregadero en menos de un segundo. Con la misma rapidez regreso a mi y me levanto en sus brazos.g

"yo puedo caminar" me queje cuando empezó a llevarme hacia mi cuarto.

"y yo quiero llevarte" me dijo picadamente, yo sonreí y le deje llevarme.

"gracias" le dije cuando me puso sobre la cama.

"te dejare sola… para que te cambies" cerro la puerta con cuidado. Yo me cambie lentamente, en verdad sentía que todo mi cuerpo pesaba mucho. A pesar del calor que sentía, decidí ponerme una pijama de pantalón largo y de manga también hasta las muñecas. Si Jacob iba a venir a mi casa esa noche no quería correr el riesgo de que viera mi cuerpo cubierto de morados.

"creí que dijiste que tenias calor" me dijo Edward en cuanto le llame para que entrara. Yo me encogí de hombros. – "Jacob…" susurro y yo agache la mirada. –"no pasa nada Bella, ahora déjame ayudarte" dijo mientras comenzaba a deshacer mi cama para que yo me pudiera acostar. Rápidamente me acomode y el me cubrió con las cobijas.

"si quieres puedo quedarme abajo, para que descanses bien" yo negué rápidamente.

"no…" dije con voz chillona. –"quédate aquí" estire mi mano y el la tomo mientras se agachaba para sentarse en la cama. Cruzo sus piernas por los tobillos y con su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar mi cabello y mi oreja.

"Edward…" susurre mientras el seguía acariciándome.

"dime"

"¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"claro que si" la voz de los dos no era mas fuerte que un susurro.

"cuando…. Cuando te fuiste… cuando se fueron… ¿en donde estuviste?" siempre había tenido esa duda, no sabia por que lo preguntaba justo en ese momento. Escuche un suspiro. –"¿te divertiste?" pregunte un poco cínica. Escuche como bufaba.

"procuro no pensar en esos días ¿sabes?" me dijo

"¿Por qué?" pregunte. el dejo de acariciar mi cabello. De repente su rostro estuvo justo frente al mío. Estaba recostado en la cama en la misma posición que yo pero hacia el otro lado.

"tu aun no me crees ¿verdad?" pregunto con dolor.

"¿Qué?" pregunte sin entender.

"cuando te miro a los ojos y te juro por Dios que te amo… tu no me crees ¿verdad?" yo desvíe la mirada a sus manos. –"Bella…" susurro mientras tomaba mi rostro para hacerme mirarle. Yo sentía los ojos húmedos. –"te amo" me dijo de la manera mas seductora y dulce. Yo sorbí la nariz, estaba esforzándome por no llorar. –"¿Por qué lloras mi Bella?" pregunto casi llorando también.

"eso esta muy mal Edward" le susurre.

"¿Qué esta mal?"

"que me quieras" le dije rápidamente.

"¿por que dices eso?" Yo respire profundo antes de responderle.

"Carlisle me dijo alguna vez que tu creías que no tenias alma ¿recuerdas?" el frunció el ceño. Tome esto como un si. –"y tu siempre has sabido que yo no creo eso" el me miro de nuevo. –"tu sabes que yo se que tienes el alma mas grande y maravillosa de todas" una de las únicas dos que sabia que existían en este universo. Pero en ese momento no iba a mencionar el alma de Jacob. –"esa alma tan pura y bondadosa fue de la que yo me enamore Edward" el me miro profundamente. Yo suspire mientras las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse. –"esa alma tan maravillosa no debería haberse fijado en alguien como yo" confesé. –"no se que fue eso tan bueno que Dios cree que hice para haberte puesto en mi camino, pero si se que tu no hiciste nada tan terrible como para que me pusiera en el tuyo" en ese momento su rostro se acerco a mi con furia clara.

"jamás" siseo con rabia. –"jamás vuelvas a decir una estupidez tan grande como esa" me dijo furioso. Yo no pude evitarlo y solloce fuertemente.-"Bella…" susurro mi nombre mas tranquilo. –"te amo, y este sentimiento ha sido lo único en mas de cien años que creo que puede resarcir un poco los pecados de mi alma".

"no seas rid…" no alcance a terminar de decir lo que tenia pensado. Sus labios silenciaron los míos, y ya no pude decir nada más.

**Mis niñas hermosas lamento la demora en las actualizaciones pero estas dos semanas he estado súper enfermita, me tenían hospitalizada, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo pequeñito, espero que les guste mucho, intentare actualizar muy pronto… se les quiere… xoxo **


	32. Eres un tonto

**Capitulo 32**

**Eres un tonto…**

**Bella's POV**

"te amo" repitió cuando nuestros labios se separaron, aunque la separación no era demasiada, pude sentir el movimiento de sus labios en los míos. Su aliento helado me hizo estremecer de puro placer. Yo me quede en silencio, besando brevemente sus labios mientras el hacia lo mismo con los míos.-"Dios te amo tanto…" dijo con algo de desesperación antes de sujetar mi rostro con su mano y volver a juntar de manera profunda nuestras bocas. Su lengua busco la forma de llegar hasta la mía, las dos danzaron llenas de felicidad durante varios minutos. Mis manos aferraron su camisa a la altura de su pecho, el traslado su mano de mi rostro hasta mi cadera. Podía sentir como me apretaba contra su cuerpo.

"Dios…" susurre medio ahogada cuando nos separamos.

"perdóname" me dijo de la misma manera, sus ojos estaban fuertemente apretados. Su mandíbula estaba tensa.

"¿Qué… que… pasa?" pregunte sin recuperar el aliento.

"no debo perder el control Bella" sus ojos aun estaban muy apretados, su mano se había convertido en un puño que reposaba sobre mi cadera. Yo me quede en silencio, muy quieta intentando recuperar la respiración.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, levante mi mano y la puse suavemente sobre la suya que aun reposaba en mi cuerpo.

"¿en donde estuviste?" le volví a preguntar en un susurro, el abrió los ojos de repente. El suspiro un poco frustrado, sabía que yo solo intentaba distraerlo.

"Brasil" me dijo serio pero dulce.

"¿Brasil?" pregunte, me había imaginado muchos lugares donde podría estar pero jamás pensé en Brasil.

"si" me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"debe ser un bonito lugar" medite.

"lo es" acordó. –"aunque la época en que estuve allí no me lo pareció" me dijo, yo lo mire sin entenderle.

"¿el clima no fue bueno?" pregunte. El sonrío melancólicamente.

"no había mucha luz en mi vida, eso es verdad" por su rostro me imagine que estaba recordando todo lo vivido. Pero parecía que esos recuerdos no le hacían feliz.

"debió ser agradable" le dije. –"me hubiera gustado poder conocer Brasil algún día" el entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo que "me hubiera gustado"?" pregunto un poco disgustado por el tiempo gramatical que utilice. –"definitivamente iremos" me dijo con una sonrisa. Yo suspire. –"¿No te gustaría ir conmigo?" pregunto

"claro que si pero…"agache la mirada. No le iba a decir lo que estaba pensando. No le iba a decir que pensaba que no viviría tanto como para hacerlo.

"te gustara" por su mirada note que el estaba imaginando mi expresión en un lugar como ese. Sus ojos se iluminaron maravillosamente. –"hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas" me dijo.

"¿un lugar?"

"si, yo se que te gustara"

"háblame de ese lugar…" le pedí en un susurro mientras lentamente me acomode hasta quedar acomodada en su pecho. El me acuno allí sin problema. Con sus manos acaricio mi rostro y mi cabello al mismo tiempo mientras acomodaba su mejilla en mi cabeza.

"el lugar pertenece a mis padres" empezó. –"mas bien a mi madre, fue un regalo d Carlisle"

"¿tu padre le regalo una parte de Brasil a Esme?" pregunte algo sorprendida. Escuche como se reía.

"no esta exactamente en Brasil" me explico. –"esta dentro de su territorio pero no esta en Brasil como tal" yo asentí. Supuse que seria alguna isla cercana o algo parecido. –"es una pequeña isla" me confirmo. –"se que te gustara"

"se que si" le dije medio dormida. –"¿estuviste allí todo el tiempo?" le pregunte. Sentí su pecho elevarse debido a un gran suspiro.

"no" dijo rápido. –"no fui a la isla durante mi estadía en Brasil".

"que mal" le susurre.

"iremos pronto, en cuanto se solucionen un poco las cosas por acá, te llevare" yo sonreí ante la imagen que se formo en mi mente. Mi vampiro en medio de la arena de la playa brillando con la luz de diez mil diamantes. Eso era algo que de verdad me gustaría ver.

Mientras imaginaba como seria, la melodiosa voz de Edward empezó a tararear una canción que conocía muy bien y que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Era mi nana. Yo me acurruque mas en su pecho, sentí como el me apretaba mas y mas fuerte, al ritmo de mi nana me fui quedando profundamente dormida.

**Edward's POV.**

El cielo, el paraíso absoluto seria la isla de mi madre adornada con la hermosura de mi Bella. Definitivamente le pediría a mi madre que me permitiera llevar a Bella allá. Las manos aun me temblaban un poco, era tan difícil controlar la poca parte humana que me quedaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, es como si mi cerebro dejara de trabajar para darle todo el control a mi corazón. Sabia que no podía perder el control pero era difícil olvidar que la amaba, era difícil luchar con el instinto y la necesidad de hacerle el amor, la necesidad de hacerla mía. Verla dormir entre mis brazos solo me hacia desear mas por ese deseo de ser humano de nuevo. Daria cualquier cosa por ser humano de nuevo, ser humano solo por ella.

Me pregunté en donde estaría metido Jacob, no era normal que no hubiera regresado, ya era mas de la una de la mañana y el no daba pruebas de supervivencia, aunque la verdad no me quejaba, por mi que no volviera nunca. Pero no tenía tanta suerte. Antes de las tres de la mañana sentí su peste acercándose. No solo la de el, Seth y Paúl venían con el.

Con cuidado y contra mi voluntad levante a Bella y la acomode suavemente sobre la almohada, ella hizo gesto de despertarse pero no fue así.

en un segundo estuve en la puerta recibiéndolos. Lo que pasaba me preocupo de inmediato.

"supongo que no tengo que contártelo todo ¿verdad?" me dijo Jacob mientras entraban a la casa, yo negué con la cabeza. Comprendía la situación.

"¿encontraron algo?" pregunte mientras me sentaba con ellos.

"nada" me dijo Seth

"seguimos los rastros pero eran demasiados, nos detuvimos en cuanto llegamos a su territorio" me aclaro Paúl.

"¿Qué demonios querrán?" se pregunto Jacob.

"Tal vez solo eran nómadas de paso" le dijo Seth.

"el recorrido que hicieron no es lógico" dije. –"es casi como si…" estaba sacando conjeturas muy rápido. –"como si los estuvieran provocando" resolví.

"Jacob también había dicho eso" me dijo Seth.

"¿pero porque?" pregunto Jacob quien tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"o tal vez no…" dijo Paúl. –"eso no tendría sentido, por que algún vampiro estupido querría provocarnos a nosotros" en su mente pude ver como imaginaba acabando con todos los nómadas el solo.

"deberías avisarle a tu familia Edward, eran cuatro y todos desaparecieron en sus terrenos" Seth era un chico bastante agradable. Le sonreí agradecido por su preocupación.

"lo hare" le dije mientras sacaba el celular de mi chaqueta. Después de comentarle la situación a Jasper, el prometió salir junto con Emmett para intentar conseguir algo. Cuando colgué, note que Jacob miraba las escaleras con preocupación.

"ella esta bien" le asegure antes de sentarme de nuevo. –"estaba cansada y se quedo dormida rápidamente" el asintió mientras me miraba, pero devolvió su mirada a las escaleras.

**Jacob's POV.**

Las palabras de Edward no me tranquilizaban mucho, necesitaba comprobar yo mismo que ella estaba bien, aunque podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y los latidos de su corazón normales. Intentaba no pensar mucho en que habrían hecho en mi ausencia, cada vez que la tenia que dejar sola con el, intentaba no llenar mi cabeza con imágenes que mi corazón no podría soportar.

Me angustiaba un poco el asunto de esos malditos chupasangre rondando por Forks. Nuestra misión era que todos los habitantes del pueblo estuvieran a salvo, y era mi misión en la vida velar por el bienestar de mi bonita.

"supongo que tu te quedas ¿verdad?" me pregunto Seth sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo asentí.

"si, vayan ustedes, yo me quedo aquí" le dije.

"muy bien, estaremos en contacto" me respondió Paúl. Yo le asentí y les acompañe a la puerta hasta que se fueron.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala en completo silencio. Aunque yo tenia mucho sueño no me iba a permitir dormir, tal vez Bella necesitara algo y quería estar despierto, solo en caso de.

Intente no pensar en mi cansancio, me molestaba pensar que Edward podría escuchar todo lo que pensaba.

"puedes dormir un rato si quieres" claro que escuchaba.

"no gracias, estoy bien" le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"como quieras" me respondió serio. Después de eso ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que escuchamos que Bella se levantaba. Los dos nos levantamos rápidamente. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, notamos que ella venia caminando algo lento.

"Jake…" pronuncio mi nombre con alegría supuse. –"llegaste" ella estaba estregando sus ojos, se veía un poco cansada.

"te lo prometí ¿no?" le respondí mientras la esperaba. Ella dio pasos muy lentos, se notaba que aun estaba medio dormida.

"si… ¿Por qué te fuiste?" me pregunto en medio de un bostezo mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá, Edward y yo le seguimos. Nos lanzamos una mirada rápida.

"Sam necesitaba que le ayudara con algo" le mentí rápidamente. Edward asintió, seguro también le parecía mal que le comentara la situación. En momentos normales, lo haría, no me gustaba guardarle secretos, pero ella ya había tenido demasiado, no iba a angustiarla con una tontería como esa.

"¿pasa algo malo?" me pregunto. Yo le sonreí rápidamente.

"no pasa nada Bella" le dije sin dejar de sonreírle. –"solo necesitaba que le hiciera un favor" ella me sonrío también.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto.

"las cuatro y media" le respondió Edward rápidamente.

"si, aun esta oscuro" acordó ella mirando por la ventana. –"¿a que hora puedo ir al hospital?" pregunto sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. Edward y yo nos miramos.

"desde las siete Bells…" le dijo Edward. –"la misma hora de siempre" ella no nos miro.

"hmm" fue lo único que dijo.

"Bella ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Edward y se levanto de su silla para sentarse al lado de ella en el sofá. Ella me miro antes de mirarle a el.

"estoy bien" respondió sonriendo levemente.

**Bella's POV**

"estoy bien" le respondí aunque no estaba segura de esto. Sentía rara la cabeza, no era dolor pero tampoco se sentía agradable. Aun así yo no iba a decir nada.

"¿estas segura?" pregunto Jacob. Yo asentí levemente, al ver el rostro de mi sol, sentó de repente muchas ganas de llorar. Me sentía culpable. Sabia que era estupido sentirme así, yo sabia que me habia gustado lo que habia pasado con Edward, pero al ver los ojos de Jacob, toda la euforia de aquel momento se habia convertido en dolor y tristeza.

"¿Bella?" me llamo Edward al ver mi rostro. Yo le sonreí sin mirarle a los ojos, también me sentía culpable con el, no debí haber permitido que sucediera. No podía mirarles a ninguno de los dos a esos hermosos ojos que tenían, me sentía avergonzada de mi misma.

"yo…" le dije sin mirarle. –"tengo sueño, yo… voy a mi habitación" dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

"¿Qué pasa mi bonita?" pregunto Jacob mientras me tomaba la mano. Yo apreté fuerte su mano una vez sin mirarle antes de soltar su mano.

"estoy cansada, quiero… necesito dormir" mi mirada se calvo en la ventana. –"no les molesta quedarse aquí ¿verdad?"

"no te preocupes por nosotros" me dijo Jake mientras me rozaba la mejilla. –"tu descansa, nosotros estaremos aquí si necesitas algo" Gracias a dios pude hacer que las lagrimas secaran en mis ojos antes de que se derramaran.

"tu, tu también te ves cansado" le dije cuando mi voz estuvo mejor. Yo camine hacia una de las sillas y tome la manta que Charlie solía dejar allí. Se la puse en las manos. –"lamento que el sofá sea tan incomodo… pero por favor intenta dormir." El me sonrío ampliamente. Tomo mi mano derecha y la beso.

"gracias" yo voltee a ver a Edward, el tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"tu también" le dije seria. –"se que no puedes dormir, pero te puedes sentar un rato a descansar" el se sentó en el sillón obedientemente.

"aquí estaré" me dijo sonriéndome. Yo los mire a los dos y suspire.

"gracias…" le dije. –"y lo siento" susurre aun mas bajo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero por muy bajo que lo hiciera, sabia que me habían escuchado.

Pensé que mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir, pero tarde mas en subir las escaleras y recostarme en mi cama que lo que tarde en quedar dormida.

"¿de verdad?" pregunte emocionado dos días después cuando Carlisle me anuncio que le darían de alta a mi padre esa misma tarde.

"de verdad" me dijo sonriéndome mientras me rozaba la mejilla con la mano.

"¿escuchaste papi?" le dije alegremente a Charlie mientras le tomaba la mano.

"que bueno" suspiro –"estoy harto de este lugar" me sonrío.

"de igual manera te vamos a tener muy vigilado" le advirtió el doctor. –"tu alimentación y las actividades que realices estarán estrictamente controladas". El rostro de mi padre mostraba lo poco que le gustaba eso.

"pórtate bien papa… te tienes que mejorar, y debes hacer todo lo que dice Carlisle" Le dije muy seria.

"supongo" resoplo.

"Emmett traerá la camioneta para llevarte a casa" dijo Carlisle mientras anotaba algo en una planilla. –"vas a tener que permanecer en cama durante varios días Charlie"

"no quiero estar solo en la casa tirado en una cama" replico

"no estarás solo, yo me quedare contigo" le dije mientras apretaba su mano. Intento decir algo pero le interrumpí. –"y Billy prometió venir a verte también, pueden pasársela todo el día viendo partidos o lo que tu quieras" el se quedo callado.

"no estarás solo" le dijo Jacob sonriéndole.

"bueno, la enfermera entrara para ayudarte, yo terminare el papeleo y te podrás ir a casa" dijo Carlisle antes de salir. Tal y como el dijo, la enfermera nos saco de la habitación para poder preparar a mi padre. Yo espere afuera del cuarto junto con Edward y Jacob.

"mi padre ya esta en tu casa, junto con Emily y Sam, esperándonos" me dijo Jake, yo le sonreí. Era bueno que mi padre no se sintiera solo. Esme, Jasper, Emmett y Alice fueron a recoger a mi padre al hospital.

Ellos se fueron juntos en el auto de Emmett, yo por mi parte me fui a casa en el carro de Edward, junto con Jacob quien parecía pensativo, quise preguntarle que le pasaba, pero sabia que no diría nada frente a Edward.

"tienes que portarte bien Charlie" le reprendió Esme cuando llegamos a casa. –"tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que te dijo Carlisle para que te recuperes pronto" Emmett con gran facilidad ayudo a bajar a mi padre de la inmensa camioneta y lo puso en al silla de ruedas. En el porche de la casa nos esperaban algunas personas de La Push.

"¿tratando de copiarme?" bromeo Billy cuando Charlie fue arrastrado hasta ellos por Emmett. Jasper le siguió muy de cerca, por su mirada se notaba lo incomodo que se sentía.

"les dije que podía caminar, pero insistieron" replico mi padre.

"Señora Cullen" saludo amable Billy. Aunque fue ella la única que recibió el saludo.

"Billy…" respondió ella con una sonrisa. A ninguno de los otros pareció molestarle la falta de cortesía. Todos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes unos a otros. Yo suspire y me adelante para abrir la puerta.

La casa pareció mucho más pequeña de lo que ya era con toda esa gente allí metida. Todos se quedaron en la sala.

"esto… nosotros nos vamos ya" dijo Esme. –"pasaremos mas tarde para visitarte un rato, en todo caso Carlisle pasara en cuanto salga del hospital para revisarte" Charlie le sonrío

"muchas gracias Esme" le dijo mientras apretaba su mano. –"muchas gracias por todo" note como el miraba sus manos unidas. A pesar de los guantes que usaba ella supuse que podría sentir el frío.

"no hay de que" ella soltó sus manos rápida pero cortésmente. Note la mirada de los miembros de la manada. Había asco y repugnancia en sus ojos. Jacob era el único que no parecía incomodarle tanto la situación. –"nos vemos después… hasta luego" ella le hablo a todos pero solo Billy respondió.

"hasta luego" le dijo amable. Los otros miembros de la familia Cullen, cumplieron con despedirse únicamente de mí y de mi padre.

"no te quiero dejar" me susurro Edward en el porche de la casa mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

"no te preocupes por mi, tu familia te esta esperando y yo no estaré sola no te angusties". El suspiro.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto. Yo asentí y le sonreí.

"estoy bien, si necesito algo te llamo, tu ve rápido que te están esperando" el acaricio mi rostro.

"volveré mas tarde" me dijo.

"esta bien, supongo que ellos se quedaran aquí toda la tarde" escuche como gruñía.

"lo siento" me dijo cuando vio mi rostro. –"volveré pronto te lo prometo" yo asentí y el beso mi mejilla. Lentamente camino hacia el auto donde le esperaban. Me quede en la puerta hasta que el auto estuvo tan lejos como para no verlo bien.

"ya se fue" la voz de Jacob a mi espalda me asusto un poco. El estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido el camino por donde se había ido el auto. –"no te preocupes volverá pronto" dijo tristemente clavando la mirada en el suelo. Yo suspire.

"no seas tonto Jake" le dije mientras avanzaba hacia el y pasaba mis brazos por su cintura. El me envolvió en los suyos rápidamente. Era evidente que yo era una idiota pero no me importaba, no quería que el se sintiera triste por mi causa. En ese momento, estando así entre sus brazos, supe que no podía permitir que lo que había sucedido con Edward se repitiera, si bien ya estaba condenada a sufrir por el resto de mi vida por amarles a los dos, también sabía que no haría que mi idiotez los lastimara, a ninguno de ellos.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto sin soltarme.

"bien" suspire en su pecho.

"te ves cansada" me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"no se por que… estos días he dormido bien, pero me siento un poco cansada" le confesé aunque me arrepentí de ello.

"has pasado por muchas cosas mi bonita" me dijo. Yo hundí más mi cara en su pecho. –"pero…" el me alejo tomándome por los hombros y luego pudo sus manos en mi rostro. –"tienes fiebre" me dijo mientras examinaba mi semblante. Yo intente alejar el rostro pero el no me lo permitió.

"estoy bien" fingí que aclaraba mi garganta. –"debe ser que me estoy resfriando" el me miro con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos.

"Tal vez, mejor entremos, no quiero que te enfermes mas" me paso el brazo derecho por encima y me guío hasta la sala.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Billy cuando entramos.

"esta haciendo frío, y Bella se esta resfriando, tiene fiebre" note como mi padre se tensionaba en el sofá.

"estoy bien" dije mirando a mi padre. El se había puesto pálido de repente. Yo camine hacia el y me senté en el brazo del sofá, tome su mano. –"estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de sueño, no te molesta que te deje un rato ¿verdad? Quiero dormir un poco" sentí como apretaba mi mano.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto serio, yo le sonreí.

"perfectamente" le dije y me incline para besar su frente. –"solo estoy cansada. Billy, por favor cuida a mi padre mientras regreso" Billy sonrío y asintió.

"claro que si Bella, no te preocupes, nosotros nos quedamos con el" yo le volví a besar la frente y me levante.

"gracias" les dije a todos.

"Jacob" le llamo mi padre cuando me encamine a las escaleras, me detuve. –"Jacob ¿podrías acompañar a Bella por favor?" le pidió.

"no es necesario" le dije a mi padre pero el me ignoro. Odiaba que se sintiera preocupado por mí.

"estoy seguro que Jacob prefiere estar arriba contigo que aburrido aquí con nosotros" me dijo serio. –"yo estaría mas tranquilo" me dijo con tono de preocupación. Yo suspire.

"esta bien, de todas formas creo que también te vendría bien algo de sueño" le dije mirando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Me sentí mal por que sabia que el no había dormido bien los últimos días por mi causa. Tome su mano y empecé a subir las escaleras, creí notar una mirada significante entre Jacob y Sam. Me pregunte si pasaba algo.

Yo cerré con seguro la puerta de mi habitación y me tire en mi lado de la cama, me sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera pensaba cambiarme la ropa.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto mientras cerraba las cortinas.

"cansada" le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta y los zapatos. –"tu te ves cansado también" le señale. –"lo siento por eso" el se volteo y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo me corrí para abrirle espacio en la cama. El se sentó y me miro. –"por no dejar que duermas como deberías" le explique. El se dejo escurrir en la cama hasta que quedo acostado.

"yo estoy bien mi bonita, no te preocupes" yo le sonreí. –"¿Por qué Charlie insistió que viniera contigo?¿pasa algo?" me pregunto y yo me puse nerviosa. Respire hondo para calmarme.

"ya sabes como es mi padre Jake" le dije. –"cree que no debo estar sola, por todo lo que ha pasado" ni siquiera sabia exactamente a que me refería con eso, supuse que Jacob supondría que me refería a mi madre así que no seguiría con el tema.

"ya veo" fue lo único que dijo.

"¿tu estas bien?" le pregunté pues su rostro me decía que no era así.

"si ¿Por qué?" me dijo como si lo hubiera sacado de repente de sus pensamientos.

"pareces preocupado" le dije. El tomo mi mano derecha y la beso.

"no pasa nada" dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba aire de sus pulmones.

"Jake…"

"no es nada Bella, me crees si te digo que la única razón por la que me he trasnochado es por pensar en ti" su sonrisa fue tan picara cuando me dijo eso, que sentí como me sonrojaba. –"es en serio mi bonita, tu eres la única que me puede tener en vela noches y noches enteras" yo agache la mirada. –"¿ves? Por eso no te hago caso de detenerme cuando me lo pides" yo levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos traviesos. –jamás dejo de decirte lo que pienso solo por que me encanta la manera como te sonrojas" paso su mano por mi mejilla. –"la manera como te estremeces cada vez que te toco… así" puso su dedo índice en mi oreja, de allí empezó a bajarlo lentamente por mi cuello. El estremecimiento que sentí fue tan grande que estaba segura que el también lo había notado.

"Jake…" susurre su nombre mientras cerraba mis ojos y ponía mi mano sobre la suya que todavía estaba en mi cuello. –"detente por favor" le dije sin abrir los ojos.

"Por supuesto que me tengo que detener Bella" me dijo serio pero tierno. Yo abrí los ojos. –"yo jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras…" el agacho la mirada. –"y ya se que tu no quieres" yo resople.

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunte mientras le hacia mirarme.

"la verdad… ya se bien que tu solo desearías estar con el" sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y rabia.

"no digas estupideces Jacob"

"no son estupideces Bella, tu sabes que es verdad. Aun así no me puedes culpar por dejarme llevar de mis sentimientos"

"nadie te culpa de nada… bueno tal vez solo de ser un tonto" le dije. –"Jacob, recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a…" las palabras se me quedaron pegadas a la garganta. –"a Jacksonville" susurre. –"Jacob, si tu no me hubieras detenido aquella vez…" suspire al recordarlo. –"Jake yo me habría entregado a ti allí mismo sin pensarlo" sus ojos de repente se iluminaron.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto. Yo asentí pero entonces gruñí al pensar lo absurda que era mi vida. Me incorpore y quede sentada en la cama, el hizo lo mismo.

"lo siento Jake" le dije con rabia sin mirarle.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto

"soy una imbecil, todo lo complico con mi idiotez, todo este tiempo te he estado lastimando y lo siento"

"Bella, no importa"

"claro que importa Jake" le dije seria. –"tu no tienes idea de cuanto me importas, mas de lo que te pudieras imaginar"

"pero también te importa el" me interrumpió y yo voltee a verlo. –"lo se Bella, lo entiendo no soy un tonto"

"Jake, yo quisiera que todo fuera tan simple como solía serlo pero…"

"pero no lo es" me interrumpió de nuevo y tomo mi mano entre las suyas. –"no lo es desde hace mucho y creo que no lo volverá a ser" yo sorbí la nariz. –"pero no me importa mi bonita" apretó mi mano y levanto la suya para limpiar mi mejilla. Yo estaba llorando. –"mi amor por ti es tan grande que no me importa tener que compartirte" yo le mire como si estuviera loco. Como me podía decir una cosa como esas. –"yo se que tu me amas, claro que lo se… mas que saberlo lo siento, y es por eso que pienso mantenerme en mi lucha, es por eso que no pienso renunciar"

"aquí no hay ninguna lucha por pelear Jake" le susurre llorando.

"claro que la hay" resolvió el sonriendo. –"pero no quiero que esto te ponga triste mi cielo" dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar mi mejilla. Limpio mis lágrimas con sus labios. –"todo va a estar bien, vas a ver que si" resolvió. Yo suspire. –"te prometo que me voy a portar bien" me dijo mientras me daba otro beso.

"eres un tonto Jacob Black" le susurre y el se río.

"lo se, pero ahora vamos a dormir un rato ¿quieres?" yo suspire de nuevo y asentí.

**Hola niñas espero que todas estén muy bien, estoy intentando actualizar tan pronto como puedo, lamento la demora, les quiero comentar que yo aun estoy indecisa con el final de esta historia… estuve pensando que tal vez les deje esta decisión a ustedes, como veo que hay muchas team Edward y muchas team Jacob, tal vez por medio de una votación podamos decidir el final… aunque aun no estoy segura, igual les estaré avisando pues solo es una idea.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia durante todo este tiempo… las quiero muchoooo xoxo**

**FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER**


	33. Tiempo de conversar

**Capitulo 33**

**Tiempo de conversar…**

**Bella's POV**

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde que mi padre salio del hospital, su recuperación había sido lenta pero gracias a Dios siempre contamos con la compañía de nuestros amigos. Todo el mundo había estado muy pendiente de mi padre.

Se había diseñado un sistema de visitas aunque nadie hablo de eso en realidad, nadie lo planeo pero aun así las visitas siempre estuvieron determinadas, para que los Cullen jamás se encontraran con ningún miembro de la manada. Yo dividía mi tiempo entre las vistas de los Cullen, donde me la pasaba con Edward y las visitas de Billy y la gente de la Push que era cuando pasaba el tiempo con Jake.

Después de esa semana en que le dieron de alta a mi padre, no me volví a permitir ningún acercamiento mas allá de lo necesario con ninguno de los dos, me sentí mal pues en ocasiones tuve que esquivar algún abrazo. Yo había hecho una promesa y no iba a hacerles sufrir por una debilidad de mi parte. Los dos parecieron entender claramente que así era como lo quería yo, así que debí admitirlo, ambos se comportaron muy bien.

Edward ponía atención especial en mí, pues los últimos exámenes que me habían practicado, indicaban que por mis descuidos y mi estupidez la mejora había disminuido. Yo volví a tomar mis pastillas tal y como me había ordenado Carlisle, Edward siempre estuvo muy pendiente de que así fuera.

Jacob parecía algo enojado pues mi padre se había vuelto un poco más condescendiente en cuanto a la compañía de los Cullen. Claro que el no sabia que las visitas que yo hacia a su casa, no eran precisamente visitas sociales.

Charlie accedía con facilidad a que yo les acompañara a su casa en cuanto llegaban los miembros de la manada, pues Carlisle le había indicado que era indispensable, que me realizaran chequeos regulares solo para estar seguros que la enfermedad no avanzara mas. Detestaba que mi padre supiera la verdad, algunas noches le había escuchado llorando en su cuarto, la primera vez fui corriendo para ver si le dolía algo, pero al ver su rostro me di cuenta que lloraba por mi culpa. Me sentía aliviada de pensar que solo le faltaba una semana para poder regresar a su trabajo, sabia que le haría bien distraerse un poco, en la casa encerrado tenia demasiado tiempo para pensar, y sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban a la misma parte. Aunque por otro lado me sentía muy preocupada, algo aterrada debía confesar, fuera de la seguridad de nuestra casa le podría pasar algo malo. Aunque no me imaginaba que todo lo malo que nos pudiera pasar vendría directo a golpear a nuestra puerta.

"ya sabes lo que te dijo mi padre Charlie" le dijo Alice a mi padre cuando estaba refunfuñando por la cena.

"estoy cansado de comer vegetales, me voy a enfermar mas" le respondió el, me sorprendía ver que se comportaba como un niño chiquito cuando estaba con ella.

"claro que no… no seas necio y come todo, no querrás que le cuente a mi padre ¿verdad?" Charlie puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrío antes de meterse la siguiente cucharada de comida a la boca.

"voy a tener que traerte todos los días para que coma sin chistar" les dije. Mi padre sonrío de nuevo.

"eres muy amable en venir a visitarnos Alice" le dijo mi padre mientras seguí comiendo. –"de verdad agradecemos mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros"

"no hay de que" le respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa. –"los consideramos familia en todo caso, así que no es nada para nosotros"

"gracias cielo" después de esto Charlie se termino su cena obedientemente. Cuando termino, se tiro en el sofá a ver algún partido que se estaba transmitiendo.

"voy al baño" les dije cuando sentí que mi vejiga ya no aguantaría mas. Además no era como que estuviera prestando atención al partido en realidad. Subí rápidamente pues en verdad había aguantado por bastante tiempo. Cuando salí, fui a mi cuarto antes de bajar. Pero me lleve el susto de mi vida cuando me encontré a Alice allí. Antes de que pudiera gritar, ella cubrió mi boca con su helada mano.

Su rostro estaba crispado, parecía enojada y asustada, no entendía lo que pasaba, ella dejo su mano en mi boca, mientras seguía buscando algo a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte con la voz cortada por su mano. Ella en un ágil movimiento fue hacia la ventana, la velocidad con que se movió me hizo despeinar un poco. –"¿Qué sucede Alice?"

"maldita sea" susurro y saco el celular de su bolsillo. –"Edward, esta cerca de aquí" susurro con ira. –"claro que estoy segura, por supuesto que no" le decía. –"no te preocupes, yo no me muevo de aquí… pero tienen que venir, hay que darse prisa Edward… no entiendo, eso no tiene sentido" sus ojos revoloteaban por todo lado. Yo lo único que hice fue caminar rápidamente hacia abajo, aunque solo llegue hasta la mitad de las escaleras en donde pude ver que mi padre estaba bien, volví a subir sin hacer mucho ruido. –"no te preocupes Bella, todo esta bien" me susurro cuando entre a la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?" aunque en realidad no tenia que preguntar.

"no te angusties ¿quieres? Pero…" ella me miro para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. –"desde hace varios días hemos estado vigilando las tierras de nuestros territorios y los alrededores, suponemos que hay varios nómadas causando problemas" yo no le dije nada. –"la gente de La Push esta haciendo lo mismo en sus tierras, estos nómadas han pasado por allá también" yo suspire.

"¿han encontrado algo durante sus días de vigilancia?" le pregunte en voz baja.

"siempre es igual, los perseguimos hasta donde podemos. Cuando entran en el territorio de los Quileutes ya no podemos seguirlos mas, ellos están pendientes allá, pero con su recorrido en forma de zigzag entre los dos territorios, perdemos tiempo tratando de descifrar en donde aparecerán, y cuando nos damos cuenta ya se han escapado" había algo allí que no me cuadraba bien.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tratando de descifrar Alice?" le pregunte –"se supone que tu deberías poder ver cuales serán sus próximos movimientos ¿no es así?" ella agacho la mirada.

"se supone, pero… desde hace mucho tiempo no he tenido una sola visión" confeso. -"cada vez que lo intento solo logro que me de un terrible dolor de cabeza"

"¿Por qué crees que esta sucediendo esto?" pregunte.

"no lo se… con Carlisle hemos contemplado la opción de que este perdiendo mis poderes, aunque algo como eso nunca se había visto antes" su voz sonaba algo asustada.

"¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?" exigí un poco enojada.

"Tú sabes bien que debes evitar las preocupaciones, y Edward fue muy claro cuando nos dijo que no debíamos decir nada que te alterara. Además ¿para que? No hay nada de que preocuparnos, es solo que es extraño, pero no pasa nada" yo la mire sin decirle nada. –"ya se alejo, mejor bajemos con tu padre mientras tenemos alguna razón de Edward" yo me moví rápido y baje las escaleras con prisa.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Charlie sin mirarnos cuando nos sentamos a su lado.

"nada" dijo Alice sonriendo. –"no pasa nada" repitió. Exactamente diez minutos después su celular sonó. –"discúlpenme" dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina. Yo me moría de ganas de ir tras ella, pero Charlie se habría dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

Tardo menos de un minuto en la cocina, cuando salio aun tenía el celular en su mano. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

"tengo que ir a casa" nos dijo en cuanto salio. Yo me asuste de pensar que alguien había resultado herido.

"¿sucede algo?" pregunto Charlie antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

"no, es solo que mi padre me necesita para algo" me sorprendía lo buena embustera que era Alice, su sonrisa ocultaba la preocupación de sus ojos, aunque no para mi. –"Bella, me acompañas a la puerta" me dijo sonriendo. Yo asentí y me levante, ella rápidamente se despidió de Charlie.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunte en un susurro cuando estuvimos afuera.

"todo esta bien, nuevamente escaparon pero… "ella suspiro. –"debo ir a casa Bella, Jasper y Emmett están en el patio de atrás, en el bosque, no te preocupes, ellos los vigilaran"

"¿Edward?" le pregunte asustada.

"el aun esta… buscando"

"¿solo?" pregunte alarmada.

"el esta bien, me pidió que fuera casa, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar aquí" yo respire. –"todos están bien, no te preocupes ¿esta bien?" me dijo y me beso la mejilla. Luego desapareció de mi vista. Yo cerré rápido la puerta.

"Bella… me ha llamado Billy, dice que el y los muchachos ya vienen en camino" me grito animado. Me pregunte si se habrían enterado de lo que había pasado.

"que bueno" le dije mientras caminaba derecho hacia la cocina. Cuando me asome por la ventana note que evidentemente allí estaban los hermanos Cullen. El celular vibro en mi bolsillo.

"Edward…" conteste rápidamente.

"mi Bella" sentí que suspiraba. –"¿todo esta bien allá?" pregunto.

"si, si estamos bien, tus hermanos están aquí"

"bien, yo ya voy en camino, espérame"

"¿estas bien?" le pregunte.

"si, estoy bien tranquila" yo suspire aliviada.

"te veo aquí" le dije. Cuando colgamos, yo me quede en la ventana observando a los dos vampiros que nos custodiaban. El sonido de la puerta me asusto un poco. Fui rápidamente para abrir.

"hola hija ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto Billy cordial aunque pude ver en sus rostros que sabían perfectamente lo que pasaba.

"bien" le dije mientras miraba el rostro de Sam.

"tu entra Billy, nosotros daremos una ronda por acá" le dijo guiando a Paúl Embry y Quil con el.

"esto…" les detuve en voz baja antes de que se alejaran. –"dos de los hermanos Cullen están en el patio de atrás" les advertí. Sam asintió y después siguió su camino. –"sigan" les dije a Billy quien estaba entrando con la ayuda de Seth.

"hola Bella" me saludo amable Seth mientras empujaba la silla sin mucho esfuerzo.

"hola Seth" le dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

"que bueno que vinieron" la voz de mi padre sonaba alegre por la visita.

"pensé que te vendría bien algo de compañía" le dijo Billy.

"hola Seth ¿Cómo estas hijo?" le saludo también al notar su presencia.

"buenas tardes Charlie" le dijo amable y sonriente.

"¿quieren algo de comer?" pregunte.

"no gracias cielo" me dijo Billy.

"esto.. yo si tengo algo de hambre" dijo Seth, aunque por su mirada supe que el había comprendido la intención de mi ofrecimiento.

"sin problema" le dije mientras le tomaba de la mano. –"vamos a ver que te preparo" le dije mientras lo guiaba a la cocina. -"¿Qué sucede Seth?" le pregunte cuando entramos a la cocina.

"Edward llamo a Jacob para avisarle que los intrusos estaban acercándose a nuestro territorio" enarque una ceja al imaginarme a Edward llamando a Jacob. –"el nos aviso, y la mitad de la mañana se puso en marcha hacia la zona limítrofe los otros nos quedamos un poco mas cerca de casa" me explico el también en voz baja.

"¿en donde esta Jake?" le pregunte.

"el… creo que esta con Edward" me dijo haciendo un gesto raro. –"por lo menos eso nos dijo"

"es extraño" dije mas para mi misma que para el.

"muy cierto" convino, después camino y se asomo por la ventana.

"¿pasa algo?" quise saber. El negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

"no, están conversando" dijo.

"¿desde cuando todos ustedes se volvieron tan amigos?" pregunte asombrada. Seth rió un poco.

"por irónico que parezca, han sido Edward y Jacob quienes han comenzado esta cuestión de la alianza" hizo unas comillas con los dedos mientras pronunciaba la palabra alianza.

"¿estas bromeando?" le dije.

"no, claro que no, en cuanto se comento que habían estado cerca de esta casa, los dos fueron los que organizaron toda la cuestión de las guardias y eso" yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por muchas razones.

"¿Qué quieres decir con las guardias?"

"todos nos rotamos para vigilarlos… es decir a todo el pueblo, pero en especial a ustedes"

"¿desde hace cuanto tiempo est?" no pude terminar la pregunta, pues alguien toco la puerta.

"son ellos" me confirmo Seth. Yo rápidamente corrí para abrirles.

"que bueno que llegaron ¿están bien?" les pregunte mientras lo comprobaba yo misma. Ninguno parecía lastimado.

"tranquila bonita, estamos bien" me dijo Jacob mientras se agachaba para besar mi mejilla. –"¿todo bien aquí?" yo asentí.

"estamos bien, pero estaba muy preocupada" Edward se acerco y paso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"tu no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo esta bien" me dijo para tranquilizarme.

"tu padre y Seth están aquí" le dije a Jacob mientras entrábamos.

"bien, les pedí que vinieran en cuanto pudieran" me respondió.

"Emmett y Jasper están con Sam y los otros chicos" también le comente a Edward.

"lo se" me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"papa, mira quien llego" le dije mientras entrábamos a la sala.

"que bueno que vinieron muchachos, sigan" les dijo alegre. Me alegraba ver que ya no mostraba su típica hostilidad con Edward. -¿llegaron juntos?" pregunto casi tan asombrado como yo.

"de hecho nos encontramos en la entrada" dijo Edward.

"¿tienen sed?" les pregunte con la única intención de sacarlos de la sala.

"la verdad si gracias" me dijo Edward y me indico con el brazo para que pasara primero.

"yo también" dijo Jacob y nos siguió hasta la cocina.

"hola Jake… hola Edward" les saludo Seth.

"hola chico" le dijo Jacob mientras revolvía su cabello.

"Hola Seth" era tan bonito ver la relación de Seth con los vampiros, por lo menos con los Cullen.

"¿todo esta bien?" le pregunto Jacob y el niño simplemente asintió.

"¿Cuándo se supone que iban a contarme de todo esto?" era bastante hipócrita de mi parte enojarme con ellos por que me hayan ocultado algo, después de todo no estaría pasando si yo no les hubiera ocultado todo lo que sabia.

"no hay razón para asustarse" pero yo sabia perfectamente que si la había. –"Billy piensa quedarse hasta tarde, Sam ya viene para acompañarles" me dijo Edward. –"¿te importa acompañarme a casa?" yo mire a Jacob.

"Tal vez deba quedarme con mi padre" le dije sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"tu padre esta a salvo, vigilaremos tu casa toda la noche si es nece…" su celular sonó.-"¿Qué sucede Carlisle?" Edward tenía el ceño fruncido. –"¿Qué?" pregunto casi gruñendo. –"¿esta bien?" yo sentí palidecer al pensar que alguien estaba herido. –"no te preocupes ya vamos para allá" colgó con la ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte asustada.

"tranquila, no te preocupes"

"¿Qué paso?" le volví a preguntar.

"mis padres iban de regreso a casa, uno de los nómadas…" tomo aire. –"uno de ellos ataco a Esme" yo sentí que el aire se me cortaba de repente. –"no te preocupes Bella, ella esta bien"

"Dios mío" susurre, la habían lastimado, por mi culpa.

"tranquila mi bonita, ya Edward te dijo que ella esta bien" la voz de Jacob era dulce, pero yo no podía calmarme.

"llévame a tu casa por favor" le pedí a Edward sin mirarlo si quiera.

"¿estas segura?" me pregunto.

"por favor" le dije nuevamente.

"esta bien, vámonos, no te molesta que te lleve yo mismo ¿verdad?" ni siquiera pensé en eso. No me importaba.

"vámonos" le apresure.

"deberías llevar una chaqueta" me dijo Jacob. Yo voltee a ver y me di cuentas que había algo de tristeza en su mirada.

"no me tardare" le dije con ternura.

"no te preocupes, si me necesitas estaré aquí cuidando de tu padre" yo le sonreí levemente.

"gracias mi Jake" le dije y me empine para besar su mejilla. –"Papa, voy a salir un momento" le dije mientras pasaba por la sala.

"¿A dónde vas?" me pregunto con un grito.

"a casa de Edward" grite mientras subía las escaleras casi corriendo. Después de tomar mi chaqueta baje de la misma manera.

"¿paso algo?" pregunto Charlie cuando baje.

"no es nada, solo que mi madre quiere que Bella le ayude con algunas cosas... no hay problema ¿verdad?" le pregunto Edward cortésmente.

"no, claro que no" la mirada de Charlie era de sospecha.

"no me tardo mucho papi" le dije mientras me acercaba para besar su frente.

"¿y Jacob?" pregunto.

"yo me quedare un rato mas si no te molesta" Jake camino hacia el sofá donde estaba mi padre y se sentó junto a el. Me tranquilizaba pensar que mi padre quedaba en sus manos.

"sin problema" le dijo Charlie. –"me gusta que me hagan compañía. No te tardes mucho cielo"

"esta bien" me puse la chaqueta pues ya era tarde y aunque no sentía frío, sabia que Charlie y Jacob me pedirían que me la pusiera.

Cuando salimos, Edward me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia el patio de atrás. Yo le seguí obedientemente.

"¿estas segura que no te importa?" me volvió a preguntar. Yo negué con la cabeza. –"déjame ayudarte" con cuidado me ayudo a ubicarme en su espalda. Yo envolví fuerte su cintura con mis piernas y mis brazos los soldé alrededor de su cuello. Hundí mi rostro en su omoplato. –"cierra los ojos" me dijo y yo los apreté fuertemente mientras enterraba mi rostro aun mas. Pude sentir que nos movíamos, sentía mi cabello alborotado por el movimiento. –"mi Bella, ya puedes abrir tus ojos" me susurro. Cuando levante el rostro y vi su camisa, note que estaba mojada. Yo estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa, te mareaste?" me pregunto mientras me tomaba el rostro en las manos cuando me baje de su espalda. Yo negué y sorbí la nariz. –"¿Qué pasa hermosa?" pregunto de nuevo.

"tu mama…" susurre llorando.

"no te angusties mi Bella, ella esta bien" yo asentí pero aun así no me calme. –"vamos pronto ¿si?" yo levante la mirada y note que estábamos frente a la casa. Casi corrí hasta la puerta principal. Espere que Edward abriera y sin pedir permiso fui entrando hasta el lugar donde escuchaba las voces.

"Esme" solloce mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos. Ella adivino mis intenciones y fue velozmente a recibirme.

"tranquila cielo" me calmo en cuanto empecé a sollozar en sus brazos. Le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, pero sabia que no le estaba lastimando. No podía creer que la habían lastimado por culpa mía.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunte sin dejar de llorar, ella me guío hasta la silla del sofá.

"no fue nada cielo, no te pongas así, no es bueno para tu salud" me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

"perdóname" le susurre.

"por que pides perdón Bella… esto no es tu culpa" me dijo tiernamente Carlisle. Yo me parte un poco de Esme.

"pero si es mi culpa" les dije a todos.

"mi Bella, no te sientas mal, todo esta bien" me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro.

"no, no esta bien" les dije casi gritando un poco. –"no es la primera vez que pasa y no es la ultima que sucederá" les dije llorando.

"¿a que te refieres?" me pregunto Alice, y yo supe que ya no había remedio en ocultarlo, si mantenía por más tiempo el secreto guardado, mas personas terminarían lastimadas. Yo respire hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

"esto que esta sucediendo es mi culpa…" empecé. –"yo no dije nada por que quería evitar que nadie saliera lastimado pero lo hice todo al revés" la voz se me estaba quebrando de nuevo. –"cuando dije que yo había…" sentía que no podía respirar bien. –"cuando les dije que yo había matado a mi madre era real" dije finalmente.

"Bella. No digas eso ¿me entiendes?" me pidió Edward severamente. Yo lo mire a los ojos.

"yo se quien la mato" le dije. El abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, cuando voltee la mirada note que no era el único.

"¿de que hablas?" pregunto Carlisle.

"hace varios meses" empecé de nuevo intentando calmar el llanto. –"estamos en la reservación, y… algo paso" no iba a comentar todos los detalles. –"yo estaba en el bosque, y unos… unos de ustedes nos atacaron" sentí como Edward se tensionaba a mi lado. –"ellos son" las lagrimas que caían no me permitían hablar con claridad.

"Emmett, trae un vaso de agua por favor" le pidió Carlisle y en menos de un segundo ya estaba el enorme vampiro ofreciéndome el agua.

"gracias" le susurre mientras tomaba el vaso y bebía un poco.

"tranquila Bella, tomate tu tiempo" me indico Carlisle. Yo respire profundo antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

"Victoria los envío" dije finalmente.

"¿victoria?" pregunto Jasper. Yo asentí.

"eso fue lo que me dijeron" confesé.

"tu dijiste que los atacaron ¿con quien estabas?" pregunto Esme.

"Jacob estaba conmigo, esa noche lo lastimaron mucho" me dolía recordar aquella noche. –"Los otros miembros de la manada llegaron a tiempo, pensé que nos iban a matar… por lo menos a Jacob" les dije llorando de nuevo.

"¿Por qué solo a Jacob?" pregunto Esme.

"por mi" respondí. –"ellos no me lastimarían, no físicamente, esas eran las ordenes que les había dado ella"

"eso no tiene sentido" susurro Jasper con la mandíbula tensa. Yo puse mi mano sobre la de Edward quien no se movía ni un milímetro de su posición, el la beso suavemente antes de envolverla entre las suyas.

"Edward, ella cree que la mejor manera de vengar a James es…" Edward gruño en cuanto pronuncie aquel nombre.

"No" el sonido salio de su pecho. –"que ni se atreva a acercarse a ti" grito. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que me asusto, la pared que estaba en frente fue la que sintió su ira, el estruendo fue enorme, o al menos así lo sentí yo. Yo empecé a llorar con sollozos entrecortados .El al darse cuenta de esto velozmente se dirigió hacia mi y me tomo el rostro en sus manos. –"lo siento tanto mi amor" me susurro mientras besaba mi mejilla. –"perdóname" susurro.

"vamos chicos, salgamos un momento" escuche la voz de Esme, cuando mire alrededor note que estábamos solos.

"perdóname Bella" la voz de Edward era un sollozo. Yo tome su rostro en mis manos y acaricie sus mejillas. –"Dios mío perdóname"

"perdón por… no… por no decirlo… antes" no podía hablar bien.

"debiste hacerlo" me dijo. –"pero no importa ya…yo no voy a permitir que esa maldita se acerque a ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?" yo solloce.

"ella no me quiere matar… no aun" le dije. –"ella… ella se quiere vengar de ti, piensa que lastimándome a mi te va a lastimar a ti"

"y acertó" dijo melancólicamente. "no me dolería que me clavara una estaca o que me arrancara cada parte del cuerpo una por una como me esta doliendo que tu tengas que sufrir por mi causa"

"esto no es tu culpa" el pus los ojos en blanco. –"no lo es" le repetí. –"maldita sea" susurre cuando sentí la sangre sobre mis labios. El levanto el rostro rápidamente.

"dios" susurro y saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco. –"déjame…" me puso el pañuelo sobre la nariz y sobre la boca. Me corrió la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que quedo totalmente apoyada en la silla. –"mejor recuéstate" con sus manos me guió hasta que quede recostada en el sofá. –"Carlisle" le llamo a su padre con la voz tensa. El doctor llego rápidamente.

"no es bueno que se tensione" le dijo Carlisle a Edward.

"me sorprende que no haya sufrido una crisis. Con todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar" esa era la voz de Alice.

"me duele la cabeza" dije con el pañuelo en la boca. Sentí la mano fría de Carlisle en mi mejilla.

"tienes fiebre" susurro.

"dale algo para el dolor" dijo la voz tensa de Edward.

"enseguida" dijo Carlisle. –"toma esto hija, son de las mismas que te recete" el me ayudo a incorporarme hasta que quede sentada en el sofá. Con su mano me indico que retirara el pañuelo, pero cuando lo hice notamos que aun no había parado de sangrar. De nuevo me lo puse rápidamente antes de mancharme o manchar el sofá. –"toma la pastilla con cuidado y vuelve a recostarte" me indico y yo le obedecí. Yo me quede allí en el sofá con mi boca y nariz cubiertas y los ojos cerrados. Pasaron varios minutos y yo o me movía.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" escuche unos murmullos.

"no lo se" susurro Edward. –"pero sea como esa, no voy a dejar que esa maldita se le acerque a mi Bella" su voz se tensionaba mas y mas. –"o a ninguno de ustedes, quien quiera que haya lastimado a Esme hoy ya firmo una sentencia de muerte" me asusto que estuviera hablando así.

"Edward…" susurre. Sentí su mano tomando la mía rápidamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto mientras acariciaba mi frente.

"mejor" mentí.

"déjame ver" quite mi mano y el puso rápido la suya para retirar el pañuelo. –"creo que ya esta" susurro mientras utilizaba el pañuelo para limpiar bajo mi nariz. Yo abril so ojos por primera vez en varios minutos y la luz de la sala me hizo doler más la cabeza. Los cerré rápidamente y oculte el rostro con mis manos. –"¿estas bien?" pregunto.

"la luz… me lastima" le dije. Entonces pude sentir que todo estaba más oscuro.

"ya apague la luz hermosa, lo siento" yo me descubrí el rostro lentamente y comprobé que era verdad.

"gracias" le dije.

"aun te duele la cabeza ¿verdad?" el estaba pasando su dedo índice por mi frente.

"Un poco" dolía más que solo un poco pero no le diría. –"¿Qué hora es?"

"las diez y cuarenta" no pensé que fuera tan tarde.

"ya es demasiado tarde… ¿puedes llevarme a casa por favor?" le pedí mientras intentaba levantarme. El me tomo por los hombros y no me lo permitió.

"ya mi madre llamo a Charlie, le dijo que te quedaras esta noche"

"mi padre debe estar preocupado" me lamente.

"no te preocupes, Esme le dijo que habían estado decorando algunas cosas aquí en la casa y que te habías quedado dormida, mañana temprano te llevare"

"no quiero que se quede solo Edward, mejor me llevas ya"

"Jacob se quedara con el" me dijo cuando me intentaba levantar de nuevo.

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"le comente la situación y me dijo que lo haría" yo me quede mirándolo sin decir nada.

"me alegra que ya no se odien" susurre mientras me recostaba de nuevo.

"yo estoy seguro que el me odia" me dijo sonriendo.

"yo no lo creo" replique. –"¿y tu?" el se quedo mirándome sin decir nada. –"¿tu lo odias?" insistí. El medio sonrío.

"supongo que no tanto como solía hacerlo" yo sonreí un poco.

"voy a llamarlo" dije mientras buscaba mi celular. Peor recordé que no lo había sacado.

"toma" me dijo Edward mientras extendía su mano hacia mi con su celular en ella.

"gracias" tome el celular y sin levantarme del sofá le marque. Fue raro ver que era el último número marcado que tenia Edward.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ella esta bien?" respondió angustiado Jacob.

"hola Jake… soy yo Bella" escuche un suspiro.

"¿pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto apresuradamente.

"estoy bien… todo esta bien" le tranquilice. –"no te preocupes, es solo que quise quedare aquí con Esme" Jacob pareció comprender. Afortunada o desafortunadamente Jacob tenia mas información que mi padre.

"esta bien, no te preocupes, yo estoy en tu casa" eso me hizo sentirme mas tranquila. –"me quedare cuidando de Charlie"

"gracias Jake"

"no hay de que" su voz sonaba mas calmada. –"Charlie me dijo que me podía quedar en tu cama ¿no te molesta verdad?" yo puse los ojos en blanco. Como iba a molestarme, en los últimos meses antes del regreso de los Cullen, Jake y yo compartíamos la cama casi a diario.

"claro que no me molesta, te agradezco mucho Jake" el se quedo en silencio. –"nos vemos mañana Jake, yo llegare a casa temprano, por favor dile a mi padre que todo esta bien y que nos vemos mañana"

"esta bien, le diré. Que descanses mi bonita" su voz era tierna. –"te quiero" me susurro.

"yo también" le conteste antes de colgar.

**Bueno como ustedes son las que mandan aquí entonces supongo que habrá dos finales para la historia… aunque puede que tarde un poco en eso, pero no quiero decepcionar a nadie, espero que no les importe… De verdad quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes creo que habría abandonado mi historia hace mucho, gracias por motivarme a seguir… intentare actualizar muy pronto… un beso y un abrazo para todas como siempre xoxo… se les quiere**


	34. Una larga noche

**Capitulo 34**

**Una larga noche…**

**Edward's POV**

No podía decir que no me enojaba el hecho de que fuera verdad cuando Bella le decía a Jacob que ella también le quería. Aun así tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento que eso era lo que menos importaba. Aparte de la bomba que nos había soltado Bella esa noche, me preocupaba el semblante que había adquirido mi niña.

"¿te sientes bien?" le pregunte una vez me devolvió el celular. Ella asintió sonriendo pero yo sabía que mentía. Puse mis manos en su rostro solo para comprobar que la fiebre aun no había bajado.

"estas caliente" le dije mientras revisaba bien su rostro.

"estoy bien" me dijo pero yo sabia que lo hacia solo por no preocuparme.

"será mejor que te recuestes Bella" dijo Carlisle mientras entraba a la sala.

"aun tiene fiebre" le comente, el se acerco a Bella para comprobarlo.

"¿Cómo esta la cabeza?" pregunto.

"bien" respondió ella rápidamente.

"aun le duele" me aventure a decir, podía ver en sus ojos que así era.

"solo un poco, no es para tanto" objeto mirándome.

"ya ha pasado bastante desde que tomarse el medicamento, se supone que ya debió hacer efecto" el rostro de Carlisle estaba serio y tranquilo mas aun así yo mejor que nadie sabia que sus pensamientos lo llevaban por otro rumbo.

"debe ser por que me asuste mucho hoy" dijo ella y después bostezo.

"¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Esme quien entraba con Alice. Aun sin terminar de bostezar ella negó con la cabeza.

"no… no tengo hambre, solo estoy cansada supongo"

"vamos y te presto algo para que duermas Bella" le dijo Alice mientras se acercaba. Ella empezó a levantarse pero se movía lentamente.

"yo te ayudo" con mucho cuidado me acerque y la tome en mis brazos.

Con paso humano, me dirigí hacia el segundo piso con mi Bella en mis brazos, tuve mucho cuidado de no moverme demasiado pues no quería que se mareara.

"yo me encargo Edward" me dijo Alice mientras tomaba mi hombro, yo puse a Bella en la puerta del baño, me di cuenta que Alice ya llevaba en sus manos algo de ropa para dormir.

"yo… yo te espero afuera" salí y cerré la puerta dejándolas solas. Tuve mucho cuidado de no meterme en la mente de Alice cuando empezó a ayudar a Bella a quitarse su ropa. En ese momento me concentre en lo que deberíamos hacer para acabar de una vez por todas con la desquiciada de Victoria. Estaba claro que no había mas salida sino matarla, y ese placer no se lo daría a nadie mas, yo mismo con mis propias manos me encargaría de acabar con su insignificante existencia. Alice y Bella, tardaron diez minutos exactamente.

"¿todo bien?" pregunte cuando Aluce abrió la puerta.

"todo esta perfecto" respondió Bella en voz baja. Se veía tan bonita con la pijama azul que le había dado Alice. Cuando me fije un poco en el rostro de mi hermana pude ver que estaba preocupada. Me permití entrar en su mente y me paso un horrible escalofrío al ver el motivo de su preocupación. La espalda de mi niña, tenía varios hematomas al igual que sus piernas. La pijama no permitía ver nada, era pantalón y la camisa de manga larga.

"le voy pedir a Carlisle que te de algo mas para el dolor" dijo Alice y desapareció.

"estoy bien" susurro Bella cuando nos quedamos solos.

"yo creo que no" repuse serio.

"pero es verdad, no deberían molestar a Carlisle por tonterías"

"no son tonterías Bella, tu sabes que lo mas importante para mi es que tu estés bien" ella sonrió y agacho la mirada. –"vamos para que descanses" tome su mano y la guié hasta mi habitación. Ella se recostó y yo le ayude a cubrirse con varias cobijas que había dejado mi madre allí

"con esto debería pasar" le dijo mi padre a Bella mientras le entregaba una píldora.

"gracias" susurro antes de tomarla.

"es de la misma que te di antes, esperemos que si funciones porque no quiere tener que darte algo mas fuerte, eso solo te debilitaría mas" yo me tensione al escucharlo, mas bien al ver en su mente los efectos que una droga mas fuerte tendría sobre mi Bella. –"necesito que descanses bien, es importante que te relajes y no te estreses por nada ¿esta bien?" Bella suspiro. –"hablo en serio Bella, necesito que estés tranquila" la voz de mi padre sonó severa, eso me agrado, no me gustaba que ella se tomara las cosas a la ligera.

"eso va a estar difícil" murmuro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Carlisle.

"¿hablas en serio?" le pregunto ella. –"hay una maldita demente que quiere matarnos a todos, mi padre aun se esta recuperando de un infarto, mi padre aun se esta recuperando de un infarto, hoy atacaron a Esme, Alice no se esta sintiendo bien, tengo que contarle todo lo que se a la manada ¿me falta algo mas?" ella parecía enojada.

"oye cálmate…" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. –"te están pidiendo que te tranquilices y tu lo primero que haces es amargarte recordando cosas sin importancia"

"¿sin importancia?" pregunto asombrada.

"sin importancia para ti por supuesto" le explique. –"de victoria me encargo yo, tu padre ya esta mejor, mi madre esta perfectamente bien, lo de Alice no es nada permanente y si quieres yo puedo comentarle la situación a la manada" ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"las cosas no son tan fáciles Edward, tu crees que es fácil pensar que en cualquier momento van a lastimar a alguno de ustedes" pude sentir como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba.

"Bella, todo esta bien, todos vamos a estar bien" le dijo Carlisle.

"ya basta de charlas" interrumpí. –"tienes que dormir"

"es verdad, ya mañana hablaremos" mi padre se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –"buenas noches hija"

"Buenas noches" respondió ella.

"todo va a salir bien Bella, no tienes por que alterarte" ella suspiro y no dijo nada. Se volvió a recostar y yo le ayude a acomodarse. –"duerme tranquila que yo vigilare tus sueños"

"¿te vas a quedar?" pregunto susurrando.

"¿quieres que me vaya?" le pregunte y ella negó con la cabeza. –"entonces estaré aquí" le susurre mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello. Ella se puse de medio lado y apoyo su cabeza en su mano, yo me senté a su lado a esperar que se durmiera. Me preocupaba notar que la fiebre no había disminuido. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando adorablemente aunque en vez de sentirme bien, me angustie. Alcanzo a dormir tranquilamente dos horas. Sus movimientos empezaron suaves, como si estuviera soñando. Ella empezó a susurrar cosas que no estuve seguro de comprender.

"Edward" susurro haciendo un gesto de dolor. Yo me acomode para abrazarla, pero ella se seguía moviendo.

"Bella…" susurre su nombre intentando despertarla, supuse que no era un sueño si no mas bien una pesadilla lo que perturbaba su sueño. Entonces note que de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas. –"Carlisle" le llame sin levantar micho la voz. El llego rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mientras encendía la luz.

"creo que algo le pasa" le dije mientras me levantaba. –"algo le duele"

"despiértala" me indico.

"mi Bella" le llame mientras movía su hombro levemente, ella se movió y gimió. –"Bella" le llame mas fuerte y tome su rostro en mis manos. –"Carlisle esta ardiendo"

"iré por mis cosas" ni siquiera vi cuando salio, solo podía estar pendiente de ella.

"mi vida, despierta" le susurre. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. –"Bella ¿Qué te duele?" le pregunte pero ella parecía no haberme entendido. –"mi Bella"

"Edward" susurro mientras se encogía. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"shhh… tranquila mi cielo, ya viene Carlisle" le dije mientras intentaba tomar su rostro, pero ella se movía de un lado para otro.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto mi madre mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

"Bella se siente mal" le dije con la mandíbula apretada.

"Dios" siseo ella.

"¿ya despertó?" pregunto mi padre cuando entro.

"si, pero se esta quejando"

"Bella… cariño ¿Qué te duele?" le pregunto, Bella seguía llorando. –"¿Bella?"

"estoy bien" susurro ahogando el llanto.

"maldita sea" susurre.

"tranquilo Edward" mi madre puso una mano en mi hombro para intentar calmarme.

"Bella, ¿que te duele?" pregunte serio.

"nada" suspiro pero empezó a moverse de nuevo de un lado para otro.

"Bella… por favor. ¿Dime que te duele?" le pedí.

"los brazos… las piernas" dijo ella lloriqueando.

"tranquila" le dijo el mientras se acercaba para examinarla. Levanto la manga de su camisa para tomar la tensión y notamos que había varios hematomas allí. Ella respiro profundamente con sus ojos cerrados.

"dale algo" le apremie.

"Bella, voy a tener que inyectarte"

"no…" susurro llorando.

"será solo un pinchazo, y eso alejara el dolor" le explico mi padre.

"¿Qué le vas a aplicar?" pregunte.

"es solo un calmante para el dolor, vamos a tener que empezar algún tratamiento mas fuerte, esto no esta funcionando" se lamento. –"quédate quieta Bella, no te va a doler" ella seguía meciéndose levemente de un lado para otro. Se puso un poco de medio lado y estiro el brazo. Carlisle subió bien la manga de su camisa y preparo la inyección. Ella apretó los ojos fuertemente y escondió el rostro en la almohada, yo me senté justo detrás y pase mi brazo sobre ella.

"Bella, intenta calmarte, si te tensionas dolerá" ella estaba demasiado tensionada.

"no puedo" susurro entre la almohada.

"cálmate mi Bella" le susurre mientras ponía mis labios en su cuello y lo besaba despacio. –"intenta calmarte, yo estoy aquí" ella empezó a respirar profundamente. El brazo perdió fuerza, y entonces Carlisle la inyecto. Yo volví a besar su cuello cuando la aguja entro en su piel.

"traigan un vaso con agua por favor" pidió mi padre mientras revisaba su maletín. –"Bella, te voy a dar algo para la fiebre" ella empezó a darse vuelta, yo me moví para que se pudiera acomodar. Su rostro estaba mojado, un tanto por las lagrimas y otro tanto por el sudor.

"mama, por favor trae también algo para limpiarle el rostro" le pedí. Enseguida ella se pareció en la habitación con un vaso de agua y también una taza mas grande con agua también y una toalla pequeña.

"Bella, bebe un poco de agua" le dijo mi padre, ella abrió los ojos y empezó a levantarse lentamente, yo pase mi brazo por debajo y le ayude a sentarse. Tomo el vaso y bebió obedientemente, aunque no quiso terminar todo el vaso.

"¿no quieres mas cielo?" pregunto Esme mientras le recibía el vaso de cristal. Bella negó con la cabeza. Ella empezó a recostarse y yo le ayude a acomodar la almohada.

"¿necesitas algo?"Le susurre mientras me recostaba a su lado. Ella no me respondió, simplemente levanto su mano y busco la mía. Yo le ayude a encontrarla. Ella la apretó levemente, cerro los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia mi lado. Yo bese su frente que aun estaba ardiendo. Yo me moví rápidamente. Tome el agua que había traído mi madre y moje la toalla un poco. La empecé a pasar con cuidado sobre su frente. Ella no abrió los ojos. Después de algunos minutos de mis intentos de refrescar su fiebre, note que apretaba sus ojos, estaba frotando el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, el medicamento aun no había tenido efecto.

"Edward…" susurro sin moverse.

"¿Qué pasa mi cielo?" le pregunte mientras dejaba la toalla y la taza a un lado.

"lo siento" me dijo.

"no tienes por que"

"lamento… lamento todo…esto" su voz era suave. Su pecho se estaba moviendo rápido, le estaba costando respirar.

"shhh… no seas tontica" empece a acariciar su rostro. –"intenta dormir" ella volvió a apretar los ojos. –"¿te duele mucho?"

"no tanto" abrió lo ojos. –"de verdad" repitió cuando vio mi rostro, por supuesto que le dolía, pero ella no lo admitiría. –"¿en donde están todos?"

Yo mire a mí alrededor por primera vez. Estábamos solos, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Todos estaban realmente preocupados.

"están abajo, no querían molestar, debes descansar un poco"

"solo… solo vine a… causar problemas"

"tu jamás serás un problema para mi, se que para mi familia tampoco. Yo estoy feliz de tenerte aquí, lamento que no te sientas bien, pero yo estoy mas que feliz por cuidarte" ella me sonrío, se movió para quedar de medio lado hacia mi. Yo hice lo mismo hacia el lado de ella. Nuestras manos se unieron en medio de los dos.

"tengo miedo" en el tono demostraba que era cierto. –"¿Por qué todo lo malo se esta juntando Edward?" pregunto triste.

"no digas eso" mi voz no era muy convincente. No quería que estuviera triste pero sabia que era verdad lo que decía. Y no comprendía porque todo le tenía que pasar a mi ángel.

"no me digas que no lo piensas también" me dijo seria. –"dios me duele la mano" soltó mis manos y empezó de nuevo a frotar su brazo izquierdo.

"tranquila, el medicamento no tarda en hacer efecto" le dije. Ella asintió y se acurruco más. Sus piernas también le dolían. –"tal vez es el frío" le dije y me aleje un poco.

"no, no te alejes" susurro.

**Bella's POV**

Me cubrí mejor yo misma con la cobija que tenia encima y me corrí un poco mas hacia el. No sabía si el dolor empeoraba con frío o no, pero no me importaba. No quería que se alejara, su presencia me hacia sentir mejor, aunque fuera una mera cuestión psicológica.

"cúbrete mejor" me dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y me cubría con otra cobija. Yo me acurruque dentro de las cobijas. Y apreté las rodillas a mi pecho. Las piernas me dolían mucho.

"que bueno que no me quede en casa esta noche ¿verdad?" intente bromear. Pero sabia que era verdad, mi padre se angustiaría de verme así. Esto me hizo darme cuenta que no seria la última vez que me enfermaría de esta manera. –"yo no quiero que Charlie me vea así" le comente. –"¿Qué voy a hacer?" el paso su dedo índice por mi frente alejando un mechón de cabello.

"ya pensaremos en algo, de hecho estoy seguro que Alice ya ha pensado en algo, no te preocupes Bella, intenta dormir" su dedo recorrió con cuidado mi rostro. Recorrió toda mi frente antes de llegar a mis parpados, cerré los ojos mientras el seguía rozándome con su dedo.

Mi sueño se interrumpió cada pocas horas. Aunque podía conciliar el sueño por breves momentos, el dolor me mantenía mas despierta que dormida.

"¿Cómo sigue?" escuche la voz de Carlisle, no abrí los ojos.

"no ha podido dormir bien" le dijo Edward quien se había quedado toda la noche a mi lado.

"Charlie me llamo hace un rato" dijo el doctor y entonces si abrí los ojos.

"mi papa" susurre mientras me movía para sentarme.

"tranquila hija, solo llamo para ver si todo estaba bien, el esta bien, no te preocupes" yo suspire mientras me quitaba las cobijas, las manos de Edward me ayudaron.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunte desorientada, aun no estaba muy claro.

"son las cinco de la mañana" me respondió Carlisle. –"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"mejor" no mucho pero no me dolía tanto como antes.

"¿estas segura?" pregunto Edward.

"si, ya no me duele, aunque me siento un poco cansada" le dije.

"recuéstate otro rato, aun es muy temprano" ofreció el doctor, yo negué con la cabeza.

"no, prefiero irme a casa, no quiero que mi papa se preocupe" empecé a ponerme de pie.

"creo que deberías quedarte otro rato" insistió Carlisle.

"ya estoy mejor" le sonreí. –"la droga que me diste realmente me hizo efecto" un poco retardado claro esta, pensé.

"creo que vamos a tener que cambiar tus actuales medicamentos" me dijo serio. –"será mejor que te haga el próximo chequeo en el hospital, necesitamos algo mas profundo" yo no pude disimular el miedo que sentía.

"tranquila, solo debemos realizar exámenes mas profundos eso es todo" sus palabras no me hicieron sentir mejor. –"¿quieres comer algo?" pregunto para distraerme. Yo negué.

"Bella, debes comer algo" me regaño Edward.

"pero no siento hambre" le dije.

"no quieres que Charlie te vea pálida ¿verdad? Por eso debes comer, aunque sea un poquito"

"desayunare en casa, te lo prometo. Ahora me quiero ir a ver a mi papa"

"esa bien, pero come algo, vamos a tener que ser mas estrictos con tu dieta también" yo puse el mismo rostro que mi padre cada vez que tenia que comer sus verduras. –"por favor intenta comer algo, yo te avisare cuando haremos los chequeos" yo asentí. El se acerco, me abrazo levemente y beso mi mejilla. –"todo saldrá bien Bella, no debes angustiarte"

"gracias Carlisle" el salio rápidamente no sin antes dedicarme una enorme sonrisa.

"aquí esta" me dijo Edward mientras me entregaba mi ropa perfectamente doblada. Yo le sonreí. –"en el baño Alice te ha dejado algunas cosas" me dijo.

"solo me voy a cambiar, me duchare en casa" le dije mientras tomaba mi ropa.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto afán?" me pregunto de repente.

"quiero ir a ver a mi padre" le dije rápido. –"no se, tengo la sensación de que debo hacer algo" mas bien era la sensación de que había olvidado algo, algo importante.

"esta bien, te dejo para que te cambies" el salio y cerro la puerta. Yo me cambie rápidamente.

"¿en donde están todos?" le pregunte a Edward cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras.

"fueron a cazar" me dijo Edward, de pronto yo recordé.

"¿hace cuanto no sales cazar Edward?" el y Jacob se habían convertido en mi sombra en las ultimas semanas.

"hace unas semanas" me dijo.

"¿Por qué no has salido de caza Edward?" mi tono era igual que el de mi madre cuando me regañaba.

"no te preocupes" me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de su volvo.

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe?" ni tono no cambiaba. –"sabes que hay un montón de vampiros locos intentando matarte Edward" sentí un dolor punzante en la cabeza cuando dije eso. -"maldición"

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto angustiado.

"nada, solo me dolió la cabeza un poco, no es nada" vi en su cara claramente que no creía que no fuera nada.

"tienes que calmarte, mira lo que consigues con llenarte la cabeza de tontas preocupaciones" me dijo serio.

"¿tontas?" pregunte en el mismo tono de regaño.

"cálmate" me dijo aun serio pero tierno. –"yo estoy bien Bella, no te preocupes por mi" yo bufe.

"Edward, tal vez seas un vampiro, pero no eres invencible" el agacho un poco la mirada. –"si no quieres que me preocupe de mas, tienes que cuidar de ti mismo un poco" me corrí un poco en mi asiento hacia el. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. El estiro el brazo y puso su mano en mi pierna.

"lo siento" me susurro. –"no te quiero dejar sola"

"¿por eso no has salido?" El no respondió. –"tienes que alimentarte Edward, no quiero que te pase nada malo" el apretó mi pierna. –"yo no estaré sola" aunque no le agradara la idea debía decírselo.-"sabes que la manada esta cuidándonos a Charlie y a mi" el siguió en silencio. –"por favor" le susurre. El levanto su mano de mi pierna y puso su brazo en torno a mi rostro. Yo me apreté más a el y el beso mi frente.

"saldré hoy un rato, te lo prometo" susurro sin quitar la mirada del camino.

"gracias" le dije. –"no debes preocuparte por mi, de todas maneras seria bueno poder aprovechar tu ausencia para poder pasar la tarde con Jac… con la manada" me corregí. –"tengo que hablar con ellos" había sido una tonta la quedarme callada.

"yo no me tardare, si quieres puedo hablar con ellos y exp…"

"no, prefiero hacerlo yo, debo explicarles por que arriesgue la vida de todos ellos por no contarles que unos malditos vampiros les habían amenazado"

"esto no es tu culpa mi Bella" su voz sonaba triste y algo enojada. –"no es de ti de quien se quieren vengar. Se que es irónico y lamento que seas tu quien se ve mas afectado en todo esto" yo no le dije nada. –"ella sabe perfectamente que no me importa si me mata, ella entiende que tu eres mi talón de Aquiles eres lo que mas amo en este mundo y lo único que no soportaría perder"

"esto no es tu culpa" le susurre.

"si que lo es, lamento tanto toda la desgracia que he traído a tu vida, desearía que hubiera un amanera de enmendar eso pero como no la hay lo único que me queda por hacer es proteger mi vida tanto como pueda, yo no te voy a dejar sola"

"tu no has traído desgracia a mi vida Edward" el se quedo callado. –"si debo darle gracias a Dios por algo, debe ser por haberte puesto en mi camino" a el y a Jacob. –"no es tu culpa mi mala suerte, créeme que ya la tenia encima antes de que aparecieras, tu ayudaste a endulzar un poquito la sal con la que estaba impregnada" respire profundo. –"lo único que lamento es no haber hablado antes… tal vez… tal vez mi m…" el llanto estaba llegando a la garganta.

"eso tampoco es tu culpa Bella" el comprendió lo que quería decirle.

"si les hubiera… di hubiera dicho algo ella no…"

"shh, no pienses en eso por favor" yo asentí y sorbí la nariz, no quería llorar y sabia que si seguíamos con el tema Edward encontraría la manera de culparse por eso.

"¿crees que Jacob aun este en mi casa?" le pregunte después de un largo rato de silencio.

"si, aun esta allí" levante la cabeza para comprobar que estábamos en mi vecindario. –"aun esta durmiendo" Edward miraba solo al frente, su mandíbula se tensiono un poco.

"que bueno" le dije. –"siempre se extralimita con sus guardias, es bueno que descanse" Edward no me respondió nada.

"¿quieres que entre contigo?" me pregunto cuando estacionamos en frente de mi casa.

"no es necesario Edward" el seguía mirando hacia el frente. –"yo preparare algo de desayunar para ellos y después hablare con Jacob" no quería que se enojara o se sintiera mal. –"tu por favor alcanza a tu familia Edward" apoye mi mano sobre la suya que estaba en el volante. –"tienes que alimentarte, no quiero que te pase nada"

"no quiero dejarte sola" me dijo tiernamente.

"ya te dije que no estaré sola" el me miro no muy convencido. –"por favor Edward, entre mas te demores en partir mas te tardaras en volver y necesito que tu y tu familia estén cerca de mi, me preocupo cuando están lejos" el se volteo y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

"tu sabes lo que siento aquí…" señalo su corazón con su mano. –"cuando te tengo lejos Bella" yo agache un poco la mirada. –"no me tardare mucho, mi familia no esta lejos" yo levante la cara y le sonreí. –"por favor pídele a Jacob que no se vaya de aquí hasta que yo regrese" sabia lo mucho que le costaba dejarme en manos de Jacob pero no teníamos otra opción.

"yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto. –"¿aun te duele?" tomo mis manos y las beso con cuidado. Yo aproveche la cercanía de su rostro y acaricie su mejilla.

"ya no me duele" le mentí.

"¿segura?" yo asentí.

"estoy bien, tu no te preocupes por nada"

"no me tardare" repitió.

"esta bien" el se acerco y eso mi mejilla.

"te quiero mi Bella"

"yo también te quiero" susurre mientras también besaba su mejilla.

El como siempre espero hasta que entrara a la casa para arrancar el auto. Yo entre con mucho cuidado, no quería hacer ruido que los pudiera despertar. Fui hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua. Las manos me estaban temblando un poco, ya no dolían tanto pero no pude sujetar el vaso muy bien. Lo deje en el fregadero y con cuidado me dirigí hacia le segundo piso. Primero fui al cuarto de Charlie, el aun estaba durmiendo, cerré la puerta con suavidad y camine hacia mi habitación. Esperaba ver a Jacob todo extendido en mi cama, pero como cosa rara el estaba durmiendo de medio lado hecho un ovillo.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y camine hacia el, aunque estaba durmiendo tenia el ceño fruncido, tenia la mandíbula apretada y con su mano sujetaba fuerte el edredón.

"Jake…" susurre mientras me arrodillaba al lado suyo, las piernas me dolieron bastante. El apretó más los ojos y se movió un poco.

"mi bonita" susurro moviéndose. –"Bella"

"Jake…" susurre de nuevo mientras le movía un poco. –"Jake despierta" no me gustaba despertarlo, pero sabia que sus sueños no eran agradables. –"Jake…" le moví mas fuerte, el abrió los ojos de repente, parecía asustado.

"¿Bella?" susurro aun asustado, su respiración estaba entrecortada por los jadeos, me pregunte que podría ser eso tan horrible que estaba soñando.

"tranquilo Jake" le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. El estaba sudando.

"mi Bella" su voz parecía de alivio.

"si, soy yo, tranquilízate Jake, solo fue un mal sueño" el sujeto mi mano y empezó a sentarse. Respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto, yo asentí.

"claro que estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?"

"un mal sueño supongo" cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"tranquilo, todo esta bien" jamás había visto a Jacob alarmarse por un sueño. Su sueño era tan pesado que muchas veces ni siquiera recordaba lo que había soñado la noche anterior. –"cálmate" Me senté a su lado y tome su mano que reposaba en sus piernas.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto.

"tan solo las seis duerme otro rato si quieres"

"no creo que pueda dormir" me moría de la curiosidad por saber que era lo que lo había alterado tanto pero no pensaba preguntárselo en ese momento, aun estaba angustiado. –"¿a que hora llegaste?" pregunto un poco mas tranquilo. Yo le di la vuelta a mi cama y me senté junto a el al otro lado de mi cama.

"solo hace unos minutos" le dije, sentí la cama caliente.

"¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?"

"quería ver a mi papa, esta preocupada, no pude dormir muy bien"

"el paso buena noche, aunque…" se detuvo y medito.

"¿aunque?"

"supongo que no fue nada, pero le escuche llorando" yo me tensione, ya sabia que mi padre no lloraba por que tuviera alguna dolencia, el solo lloraba por mi causa. –"no te preocupes, yo me asegure que estuviera bien" yo asentí sin mirarle. –"pensé en llevarlo al hospital, pero el me aseguro que estaba bien" yo seguía sin decir nada. –"no te preocupes de verdad" yo le sonreí levemente, no me iba a delatar.

"gracias por cuidar de el" le susurre.

"no hay de que" me devolvió una sonrisa, pero note que al igual que la mía no reflejaba alegría.

"deberías dormir otro rato" le dije. Me imaginaba que después de lo que les diría esa tarde a los muchachos de La Push, sus turnos para vigilar se iban a volver más intensos.

"tu también te ves cansada" señalo.

"no pude dormir muy bien" le dije. –"estaba preocupada" mentí. –"no tenia planeado quedarme, es solo que me quede dormida"

"debes estar cansadita" me dijo con ternura mientras tomaba mi mano. –"deberíamos intentar descansar un poco" yo asentí, aunque estaba cansada no tenia sueño, pero me quedaría para asegurarme de que el pudiera dormir bien.

"tienes razón" le dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos. –"intentemos dormir aunque sea una hora"

"si, supongo que hoy será un día muy largo"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"tengo el presentimiento" respondió mientras se acomodaba.

**Hola mis niñas como están, espero que todas estén súper bien, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios… se les quiere…xoxo**


	35. Enfrentando la verdad

**Capitulo 35**

**Enfrentando la verdad…**

**Bellas' POV**

Aunque creí que no podría dormir, no fui conciente de que lo había hecho por dos horas. Me alegro ver que Jacob a mi lado, también había podido conciliar el sueño con facilidad. Me alegro que no me hubiera abrazado demasiado, pues la cama ya estaba bastante caliente. Intente levantarme con cuidado para no despertarle pero no funciono.

"¿pudiste dormir?" pregunto mientras bostezaba.

"si, lamento despertarte" me disculpe.

"sin problema" me sonrío mientras se levantaba. –"tenerte a mi lado me ayudo a dormir sin malos sueños" eso me recordó.

"¿Qué era eso tan malo que estabas soñando Jake?" ya estaba mas calmado así que le pregunte. el alejo la mirada hacia la ventana. De repente frunció el ceño, parecía enojado.

"No era nada" susurro serio.

"¿Cómo que no era nada?" pregunte pero el no me miraba. –"esta bien, no tienes que contarme no te preocupes" tal vez estaba siendo indiscreta y por esto se había enojado.

"Bella…" susurro mi nombre sin dejar el enojo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el.

"Bella… ¿para que son estas?" se alejo de mi y camino hacia mi mesita de noche, yo me puse fría, ahora recordaba perfectamente por que tenia aquella sensación de haber olvidado algo. El abrió el cajón y cuando se volteo tenia en su mano un tarro casi vacío de mis píldoras. Sabía que había quedado sin colores. –"¿estas… estas enferma?" pregunto con terror en los ojos.

"No" le respondí de inmediato. –"claro que no" las manos me estaban temblando al igual que las piernas. Como había podido ser tan estupida. –"¿revisaste mis cosas?" le acuse intentando evadir su pregunta.

"claro que no…" me respondió. –"esto estaba en tu escritorio" aun estaba sosteniendo el frasco en su mano.

"yo… esto es… yo no…" no sabia que decirle. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto. Charlie entraba con paso parsimonioso. Note que su mirada estaba fija en la mano de Jacob.

"sabia que las había dejado aquí" se acerco a Jake y extendió su mano hacia el. –"disculpa Jake, ¿me permites mis pastillas por favor?" Jacob le miro de manera extraña pero le entrego el frasco.

"¿son tuyas?" le pregunto.

"claro, de quien mas" respondió con tranquilidad. Yo solté aire por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación con Jacob.

"yo, creí que…" Jacob no sabia que decir ahora.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hijo? Ni siquiera pienses algo como eso" Jacob agacho la mirada un poco. Yo parpadee rápido para secar las lágrimas. Respire profundo.

"¿tienen hambre?" pregunte despreocupadamente, sorprendida por lo fácil que podía fingir estar bien.

"mucha, tienes razón ya es hora del desayuno" sin duda Charlie también me sorprendía.

"¿vamos a desayunar?" le pregunte mientras extendía un mano hacia Jacob, el miro mi mano y dudo.

"adelántense ustedes" dijo Charlie. –"me iré a dar un baño, ustedes prepárense algo de comer, ya los alcanzo" no espero a que respondiéramos nada, salio mientras hacia sonar el frasco del medicamento despreocupadamente.

"¿vamos?" le pregunte mientras extendía mi mano aun mas, el medio sonrío aunque no o hizo en mi dirección, estiro su mano y tomo la mía.

"lo siento" me dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras, yo intente sonar realmente despreocupada.

"no hay problema, discúlpame a mi" le dije pensando en la manera que le acuse de haber buscando entre mis cosas. –"Jake…" le dije en cuanto entramos a la cocina y antes de que me dijera nada mas.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto.

"Jake, necesito hablar contigo seriamente" el se quedo mirándome.

"adelante" me pidió mientras se recostaba en el mesón y cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

"no aquí…" le dije en tono mas bajo. –"Charlie no nos puede escuchar" susurre.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"De hecho, también debo hablar con Sam y los otros" el entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Estas bien?" de repente se levanto del mesón y camino hacia mi.

"yo estoy bien" le dije rápidamente. –"no se trata de mi… exactamente" le susurre. El me miro sin comprender. –"es algo que nos concierne a todos" el frunció el ceño.

"me estas perdiendo, pero de igual forma le diré a Sam que lo necesitas"

"a todos" le dije.

"a todos" susurro sin comprender.

"¿en fin…¿Qué quieres comer?" le pregunte cambiando el tema repentinamente.

"¿tu que quieres?" me pregunto el relajándose un poco.

"no lo se, creo que comeré cereal… ¿quieres un sándwich?" sabia que su apetito pedía algo mas que solo uno.

"si, un sándwich esta bien" fui hasta el refrigerador y tome todo lo que necesitaríamos. Saque algo de fruta también para el desayuno de Charlie.

"lamento haberme puesto como loco con lo de la medicina" me dijo mientras ponía un trozo de queso al sándwich.

"esta bien, no tenias por que saber que eran de Charlie" mi tono era tan despreocupado como mi pesada respiración me lo permitía.

"por eso fue…" se interrumpió. –"anoche tuve la peor pesadilla de todas" termino sin mirarme. –"soñé que tu…" respiro profundo. –"yo no se que haría si algo malo te sucediera Bella" negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de armar su sándwich.

"oye… solo fue un sueño" intente calmarle, pero ahora yo me sentía mal. Si se había puesto así por un sueño no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si…

"fue tan real…" me dijo susurrando. –"pero tienes razón, no fue nada" sonrío mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador. –"¿estas segura que no quieres comer nada mas?"

"no, el cereal esta bien. Te preparare otro sándwich" a pesar de que el que el se había preparado era inmenso, sabia que quedaría con hambre. -¿prefieres algo caliente o frío de beber?"

"frío por favor"

"¿te parece bien jugo de naranja?" pregunte mientras revisaba el cajón buscando un cuchillo.

"genial, déjame ayudarte" el saco el cuchillo antes de que yo lo hubiera visto, empezó a cortar la fruta que yo tenia lista para el desayuno de Charlie.

"¿podrías llamar a tu padre para que venga mientras vamos a la reservación?" le pregunte mientras los dos trabajábamos.

"seguro" susurro. -¿Qué puede ser tan serio para que tengas que hablar con todos?" medito. Yo suspire. -"¿Qué es ese olor?" pregunto después de varios segundos de silencio. Yo hasta ese momento me percate del olor.

"los sándwiches" exclame mientras me lanzaba hacia la sandwichera a la cual le estaba saliendo humo negro.

"ten cuidado" me dijo mientras me apartaba. Levanto la tapa y se alejo rápidamente. Una nube de humo aun más negro salio del interior. El estiro la mano para desconectarla.-"carajo" susurro mientras apartaba la mano.

"¿Qué quemaste?" le pregunte angustiada. El negó con la cabeza y volvió a estirarla, lo desconecto rápidamente.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto mientras sacudía el humo con uno de los trapos de limpiar. Yo no pude evitar reírme. El me acompaño en seguida.

"¿Qué demonios paso aquí?" pregunto Charlie mientras entraba a la cocina tapándose la boca con la mano. Jacob y yo seguíamos riéndonos mientras intentábamos dispersar el humo.

"no es nada papa" le dije. –"solo nos descuidamos un poco"

"Hm. creo que mejor desayunamos en la sala" dijo el con despreocupación.

"Te preparare otro sándwich" le dije a Jacob, el humo se había dispersado casi todo por la ventana.

"llamare a Billy" me dijo un poco serio. –"le pediré que venga cuanto antes" yo asentí mientras preparaba los emparedados. Me asustaba pensar lo que dirían cuando les dijera todo lo que les tenia que decir. Jacob salio de la cocina con el celular en el oído.

Yo continúe preparando los desayunos. Esperaba que ni Jacob ni Sam no se molestara conmigo por haber ocultado algo como eso.

Cuando salí con los desayunos a la sala, note que mi padre era el único que estaba allí. Puse el plato de Charlie en la mesa frente a el.

"gracias cielo" me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente. –"¿Cómo estas?" susurro, yo no lo mire.

"bien" le respondí rápidamente. –"gracias" susurre muy bajo. Supongo que el entendió a lo que me refería, por que miro las escaleras.

"no hay problema" susurro. –"aunque no me parece justo ¿sabes?" yo también sabia a que se refería.

"¿de que hablan?" pregunto Jacob mientras bajaba las escaleras trotando.

"le decía a Bella, que Nome parece justo que yo tuviera que desayunar con fruta mientras tu comes esos deliciosos sándwiches" yo no mire a ninguno de los dos.

"tienes que obedecer para que pronto puedas comer algo mejor" dijo mirando el plato de frutas.

"tu también deberías comer algo de fruta de vez en cuando" le dije a Jacob. El sonrío y se sentó rápidamente.

"estoy bien así, gracias" me dijo sarcásticamente mientras le daba un mordisco enorme al sándwich. –"esto… Bella, crees que me puedas ayudar con un trabajo que tengo" dijo Jacob mientras masticaba. Yo mire a Charlie. –"no te preocupes, mi padre ya viene en camino para que no te quedes solo Charlie" le dijo. Yo me quede sin decir nada.

"ve hija, ayúdale a Jake, yo estaré bien con Billy"

"esta bien" dije y después me metí una cucharada de cereal en la boca, mire a Jacob preocupada.

"todo esta bien" me dijo cuando estábamos solos en el cuarto. Yo estaba buscando ropa para cambiarme. –"Quil y Paúl hicieron guardia anoche, ahora Seth y Embry les harán relevo mientras hablamos".

"¿estuvieron toda la noche aquí?" pregunte.

"si, ya sabes, solo por si acaso" yo asentí.

"me voy a duchar" le dije mientras tomaba todas mis cosas. –"no me tardare para que nos podamos ir"

"esta bien" me dijo serio, supuse que cada vez que le recordaba lo que tenia que decirles, se ponía de esta manera.

"no me gusta dejar a Charlie solo" medite mientras yo conducía hacia la reservación.

"no te importo anoche" me dijo sin mirarme, sentí un tremendo dolor en el corazón.

"Jake… yo no… yo solo"

"discúlpame, no quise decir eso" yo fije mi mirada en el camino y no le dije nada mas. Me mataba saber que le había causado algún daño al quedarme con los Cullen, pero sabia que había sido lo mejor, no me imaginaba haber pasado por todo lo que pase frente a el.

"todos están aquí" me susurro cuando llegamos. Yo estacione el auto cerca del pequeño garaje. –"nos están esperando" yo sentí un nudo en la garganta. Las manos me estaban doliendo mas.

"vamos" tire la puerta del auto con mas fuerza de la necesaria, me estaba sintiendo mal. –"Dios aquí no…" le suplique a Dios que no me diera una crisis alli.

"Hola Bella… ¿Cómo estas?" la amabilidad de Emily nunca cambiaba, me hacia sentir mejor estar con ella.

"bien, gracias, ¿tu cómo has estado?"

"bien, intrigada supongo, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirnos?" yo mire toda la pequeña sala y note que estaba completamente llena, el alivio que me había producido ver a Emily se me había quitado de golpe al ver a Leah enfurruñada en la esquina.

"es verdad, todos nos preguntamos que es lo que nos tienes que decir" yo respire profundo.

"siéntate mi bonita" Jacob me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la silla, se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano. –"estas caliente" me susurro mientras acariciaba mi mano en las suyas, yo pretendí no haberle escuchado.

"lo que esta pasando es importante" empecé nerviosa. La mirada de todos estaba clavada en mí. –"yo jamás quise que las cosas se pusieran de este tamaño, yo no quise que ninguno de ustedes saliera lastimado"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa mi bonita?" su voz era suave y tierna, el sabia que yo sentía miedo. Apreté su mano.

"¿recuerdan… recuerdan aquella noche cuando… cuando esos vampiros nos atacaron?" Termine la pregunta con dificultad. Escuche a alguien gruñendo.

"lo recordamos" dijo Sam serio.

"ellos me conocían" aclare. –"ellos no estaban allí por casualidad, ellos me estaban buscado"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Jacob.

"lo siento, debí decírselos antes pero…"

"¿Qué era lo que querían?" pregunto Sam igual de serio. –"si hubieran querido matarte, lo habrían logrado" Jacob apretó mi mano.

"no era eso lo que querían" susurre. –"por eso es que necesito hablar con ustedes, esto ya no se trata de lo que se proponían, si no de lo que se proponen ahora" explique.

"estoy perdiéndome" dijo Paúl. Por el rostro de todos supuse que no era el único.

"Edward… hace algún tiempo, tal vez recuerden cuando estuve hospitalizada en Phoenix" ellos asintieron. –"en esa ocasión un… un vampiro intento matarme" Sam se inclino mas hacia delante en su silla. –"obviamente no lo logro, pero Edward si logro matarlo a el" me dio un escalofrío simplemente con recordarlo. –"su nombre era James, el estaba involucrado con, Victoria"

"¿y esa quien es?" pregunto Jared.

"ella es quien esta detrás de todo esto, ¿que no lo ven?, ella esta buscando vengarse" explique.

"pero fue Edward quien lo mato no tu" repuso Emily.

"ojo por ojo" susurro Jacob. Yo le mire y asentí. –"maldita sea" su mandíbula estaba tensionada.

"ese no es el problema" claro que no era.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Jacob. –"una maldita chupa sangre demente esta intentando matarte ¿y tu crees que hay algo mas grave que eso? Quiero escucharlo"

"no es mi vida la que corre peligro Jacob" le dije sin mirarlo. –"¿necesitas que te diga quien fue el que… mato a mi mama?" parpadee rápidamente para no llorar.

"no…" susurro Emily.

"supongo que mas que nada es mi culpa, si hubiera contado lo que sabia desde el comienzo, tal vez ella no…"

"esto no es tu culpa" me dijo Jacob. –"no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda Bella, no te preocupes"

"a mi no me importa lo que me pase a mi Jacob, yo se que Victoria me matara sin duda, pero lo que me preocupa es que alguien mas termine lastimado por mi causa"

"Bella…" empezó a replicar Jacob pero yo no le permití seguir.

"ustedes corren mas peligro que yo Jacob" le dije exasperada. –"ellos me prometieron que los lastimarían"

"¿a nosotros?" pregunto Sam. Yo asentí nerviosa.

"ojo por ojo ¿verdad?" repitió Paúl.

"eso no tiene sentido, ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con esto?" pregunto Quil.

"lastimar a Bella para vengarse de Edward, lastimarnos a nosotros para lastimar a Bella" dijo Jacob mirando a Sam.

"lo siento" susurre.

"genial" gruño una voz femenina. –"esto es genial" le levanto rápidamente. –"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estupida?" gruño en mi dirección. Jacob se levanto también y se puso frente a mi.

"Jacob…" exclame mientras tomaba su brazo.

"cállate" le siseo Jacob a Leah con los dientes apretados.

"no seas estupido Jacob, no te das cuentas que todo este tiempo hemos estado en peligro por su culpa" me señalo con desagrado.

"cállate" le repitió.

"Jacob, esta bien, no te pongas así" su respiración era pesada. El estaba intentando controlarse.

"¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas muerto hace tiempo?" me pregunto con la mandibula tensionada.

"desgraciada… " Jacob hizo ademán de levantar su mano para golpear a Leah.

"no" le grite mientras me colgaba de su brazo.

"¿vas a golpearme?" ella se río en su cara.

"cállate Leah" le grito Sam.

"¿no me digas que no estas pensando lo mismo?" le pregunto un poco mas tranquila aun así sin dejar de destilar su veneno tras cada palabra. –"sabes que si la hubieran matado desde un comienzo todo estaría mejor" No había nada que yo pudiera objetar, sabia que era verdad. Solo me hubiera gustado que no provocara a Jacob de esa forma. –"¿no lo crees Bella?" pregunto mientras daba un paso hacia mi. Yo retrocedí asustada un poco por su mirada llena de odio. Jacob se envaro aun más frente a mí.

"atrévete" le insito Jacob. –"veremos que pasa primero, ¿si le tocas un cabello o si te quedas sin manos?" yo volví a poner mi mano en su brazo.

"ya cálmense los dos" el grito de Sam me hizo saltar un poco. "tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar ahora"

"lo siento Sam" le susurre

"no hay problema, lo importante ahora es saber que haremos" medito.

"debemos hablar con los Cullen" dijo Jacob quien aun estaba tenso. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. –"ellos ya lo saben" afirmo. –"Edward quiere que hablemos" yo le mire sin comprenderle. –"me llamo esta mañana para pedirme que hablara contigo Sam"

"supongo que podríamos" respondió serio el alfa. –"supongo que debemos"

"lo siento" le susurre.

"esto no es tu culpa cielo mío" Jacob se dio la vuelta y tomo mi rostro en sus manos. –"todo va a estar bien, todos vamos a estar bien" yo asentí no muy convencida.

"lo importante ahora va a ser que estemos pendientes todos, supongo que a la señora Cullen no la atacaron por que si ¿me equivoco?" me pregunto Sam.

"No" susurre.

"vamos a tener que arreglar las guardias, también tendremos que vigilar la casa de Bella" todos asintieron excepto por Leah, quien bufo y salio dramáticamente de la casa de Jacob no sin antes asesinarme con su mirada.

"no te alejes mucho Leah" susurro Sam con indiferencia cuando ella tiro la puerta.

"ella tiene razón, debí decirles antes" dije mientras me sentaba.

"esto que esta pasando no es tu culpa" me animo Emily.

"es verdad, si hay algún culpable en todo caso ese seria tu vampiro ¿no crees?" fue Quil quien llego a esta estupida conclusión.

"claro que no" explote. –"esto no es culpa de Edward" afirme con rabia. –"si el no hubiera matado a James, la que estaría muerta seria yo"

"pero si el no hubiera entrado a tu vida tampoco lo habría hecho James ¿o si?"

"Al igual que ustedes" dije sin pensarlo. Note el rostro de Jacob y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, por lo menos de esa manera. –"miren, a mi no me interesa quien es vampiro, quien es un hombre lobo" sujete la mano de Jacob. –"todos están en mi vida y eso es algo por lo que le agradezco a Dios todos los días, ustedes son mis amigos, mi familia, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes nada de lo que esta pasando, con los Cullen o sin ellos todo seria igual". Quil no parecía muy convencido de esto.

"como sea, tenemos que estar alertas" Sam estaba pensativo y serio. –"Paúl, ve a buscar a Leah" ordeno.

"¿Por qué yo?"

"ve" Sam definitivamente no le había sentado bien lo que le había dicho.

"¿estas bien?" me preguntó Jacob cuando todos se dispersaron un poco. Yo me sentía realmente mal, pero no se lo diría. –"ven" me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta su cuarto. Yo me senté en la cama y enterré el rostro en mis manos. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado. –"¿estas bien?" repitió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"lo siento Jake" le susurre mientras levantaba mi cabeza.

"debiste decírmelo"

"lo se, li siento tanto"

"no es para tanto Bella, no te angusties por nosotros" puso su mano en mi rodilla.

"si algo te pasa yo…" respire profundo recordando aquel sueño que había tenido hace tanto tiempo. Me estremecí.

"tranquila bonita, todos vamos a estar bien"

¿Crees que Sam se enojo conmigo?" Pregunte ignorando sus palabras.

"claro que no ¿por que dices eso?"

"yo lo estaría" medite. –"puse en riesgo la vida de todos ustedes"

"no digas tonterías" en ese momento sonó su celular.

"¿paso algo?" contesto Jacob. –"si ella esta aquí conmigo" el me miro. –"todo esta bien, ahora entiendo a que te referías" se puso serio. –"si, Sam estuvo de acuerdo" seguro estaba hablando con Edward. –"si, un segundo" extendió su mano.

"¿hola?" respondí.

"hola mi Bella, ¿estas bien?" su voz parecía de alivio.

"si, si estoy bien"

"me preocupe cuando no te encontré en casa"

"¿ya regresaron?"

"recién"

"no debiste apresurarte tanto Edward, necesitas alimentarte bien" el se habia apresurado solo por mi.

"estoy bien, todos estamos bien, fuimos a un lugar que conocemos cerca de aquí ¿tu como estas?" yo suspire.

"Bien" mentí.

"Bella…"

"¿en donde estas?" le pregunte para distraerlo.

"afuera de tu casa"

"¿has hablado con Charlie?"

"no, antes de alcanzar a entrar nos encontramos a Seth, el nos conto que tu habias salido conm Jacob, supuse que les contarías todo"

"si, ya lo saben, creo que no lo tomaron muy bien"

"no te preocupes por Leah"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Jacob me lo contó… bueno no exactamente"

"entiendo, creo que es mejor que me vaya ya"

"comunícame con Jacob por favor" yo hice un gesto raro antes de extenderle la mano a Jake. El hizo el mismo gesto cuando lo recibió.

"claro que si, no tienes que pedirlo, es lógico que no la dejare irse sola" después de eso no dijo mas y colgó el teléfono.

"¿todo bien?" pregunte cuando puso el celular en su cama.

"todo bien" respondió con una sonrisa.

"Jacob, tienes que estar pendiente de tu padre" le dije pensando que el aun no sabia nada de todo este lío.

"Bella…" susurro mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi. –"no quiero que te preocupes por esto, yo no permitiré que le suceda nada a ninguno, en especial a ti" apoyo sus manos en mis rodillas, yo las cubrí con las mías. –"estas helada mi bonita" dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y las llevaba a su rostro. –"¿te sientes mal?" yo negué inmediatamente.

"no, estoy bien, estoy muy nerviosa todavía" eso no era mentira del todo.

"todo esta bien" susurro y beso mis manos. El dolor se alivio un poco.

"¿nos vamos?" le pregunte. –"no quiero dejar a Charlie solo"

"esta bien, vámonos ya" me tomo de la mano y me guío hasta la sala. Allí solo estaban Sam y Emily.

"¿ya se van?" preguntó Emily mientras soltaba el abrazo de Sam.

"si, Bella quiere ir con Charlie" respondió Jacob.

"bien, yo llevare a Emily a casa y después nos veremos"

"no dejes a Emily sola en la casa" le sugerí a Sam con horror.

"no, claro que no Bella" el tomo la mano de Emily como si nuestros pensamientos hubieran llegado al mismo punto. –"supongo que lo mas importante es que estemos Jacob y yo en la reunión con los Cullen, el resto de la manada la dividiré para que vigilen mi casa, esta casa y la tuya" Jacob asintió serio.

"Edward estará en casa de Bella, cuando hable con el te llamare para contarte todo"

"esta bien"

"nos vemos después Bella" se despidió Emily con un abrazo.

"lo siento tanto" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

"no seas tonta Bella, esto no es tu culpa" me conforto.

"es verdad" me dijo Sam. –"todo va a estar bien Bella, no te preocupes" yo le sonreí tímidamente.

"adiós" les susurre y deje que Jacob me sacara de su casa.

**Hola niñas, mil gracias pro todos sus comentarios, ya se que están impacientes por que la historia parece no avanzar pero les prometo que desde el cap 36 van a cambiar las cosas, estoy pensando ya en como sacar los dos finales, comprendan que no es fácil pensar en un final feliz para uno mientras el otro llora… jaja definitivamente soy team suiza. Espero que sigan conectadas con la historia y lamento demorarme tanto para actualizar pero vivo un poco ocupada…**

**Las quiero mucho… gracias a todas por los reviews**


	36. Felicitaciones Bella

**Capitulo 36**

**Felicitaciones Bella…**

**Bella's POV**

Pasaron dos meses desde que se había organizado el plan de inteligencia contra Victoria. Dos meses en los cuales jamás pasó nada extraordinario. Mi vida se había convertido en una rutina día a día. Charlie había regresado al trabajo y yo dividía mi tiempo entre Edward cuando estaba en su casa o Jacob cuando salíamos hacia la reservación. La relación entre Edward y Jacob parecía haber mejorado, por lo menos eso se aparentaba. Claro que era muy rara la ocasión cuando estábamos los tres juntos. Edward era muy estricto en cuanto mis chequeos médicos, los últimos días me había estado sintiendo no muy bien.

"¿mejor?" Me pregunto Esme mientras me recibía el vaso con agua que me había pasado.

"si, gracias" el fuerte mareo que había sentido durante el chequeo ya se estaba pasando.

"estas pálida" susurro Esme. Yo estaba respirando profundamente, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Edward que estaba a mi lado.

"la estaba pesando y se desvaneció" respondió Carlisle. Yo note el gesto de preocupación de Edward, estire mi mano para buscar la suya.

"estoy bien" susurre.

"mi mama tiene razón" dijo mientras examinaba mi rostro. –"estas muy pálida"

"estoy bien" repetí sin aliento.

"tenemos que dejarnos de tonterías" exclamo Carlisle. –"no podemos seguir con pañitos de agua tibia Bella, debemos tomar medidas mas drásticas" a mi me dio un escalofrío, yo sabia a que se refería con eso, ya lo habíamos hablado una vez.

"no" susurre mientras me volvía a recostar.

"Bella…" empezó Edward.

"no, ya les dije que no quiero" me aterrorizaba tener que someterme a la quimioterapia. –"no quiero"

"Bella, seria lo mejor, podemos intentar por lo me…"

"no" le interrumpí a Carlisle. Al igual que la vez pasada que se había tocado el tema, yo sentí los ojos llenarse de lagrimas. -"yo estoy bien" susurre sin mirar a nadie, supongo que estaba auto convenciéndome de esto.

"esta bien, no te alteres" Edward limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

"Edward…"

"ahora no Carlisle" Edward parecía enojado. –"descansa un poco mi Bella"

"no te vayas" le susurre mientras me ponía de medio lado. El se puso una silla junto a la incomoda camilla que Carlisle había puesto en su estudio. –"esto no va a mejorar ¿verdad?" dije cuando estábamos solos.

"¿Qué dices?" acerco su rostro a la camilla. Sus manos sujetaban las mías.

"jamás me voy a curar" mis palabras eran un lamento.

"no digas eso" exigió con voz severa. –"tu sabes que yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que te recuperes"

"me siento mareada" mas que eso, sabia que iba a vomitar. Me incorpore lentamente y el me ayudo. Por mi semblante se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, me paso una vasija en donde empecé a vomitar.

"Carlisle" susurro Edward mientras me ayudaba. En menos de un par de segundo el doctor entraba en el cuarto.

"maldita sea" le escuche susurrar al doctor. –"como es posible que su estimado se vacie de esta manera cuando no ha comido nada" se lamento mientras yo seguia vomitando.

"esto se esta poniendo peor" dijo Edward serio.

"creo que… creo que es todo" susurre mientras me ponía derecha. –"me siento mejor" era cierto, el mareo había desaparecido un poco.

"Bella…"

"es verdad Edward" el me tomo por la cintura cuando vio que intentaba levantarme.

"esto no esta bien" susurro Carlisle. –"hay maneras para luchar contra esto Bella, no debemos desechar ninguna opción" en ese momento Charlie y Jacob pasaron por mi cabeza. Me había convertido en una gran actriz frente a ellos para disimular mi dolor. Mi padre en verdad creía que yo estaba mejor y Jacob jamás se enteraría de que estaba tan mal. Me daba escalofrío de pensar en su reacción el día en que yo muriera, pero era mejor así, ellos no tenían por que sufrir conmigo durante el final de mí recorrido.

"toma esto" el doctor me ofreció algún medicamento al ver que yo no respondía.

Los días siguientes a aquel episodio en casa de los Cullen, había estado evitando un poco a Jacob, mi estado de salud lejos de mejorar estaba cada vez peor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo constantemente y la cabeza ni hablar. A Charlie solo lo veía en las noches cuando le servia su cena, siempre teniendo cuidado de lucir mi mejor rostro. El solo notaba un poco mi palidez, en las noches cuando me sentía mal simplemente tomaba el medicamento que me había dado Carlisle y aguantaba el dolor lo mejor que podía.

"Billy me pregunto si estabas bien cielo" me dijo Charlie mientras cenábamos. –"Jacob esta ansioso por que no se ven hace días" yo agache un poco la mirada.

"he estado ocupada" ¿en que? No lo sabría si me preguntaba. –"creo que mañana me pasare por la reservación, le hecho de menos" y era cierto. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, tenia demasiados deseos de verle.

"eso esta bien, ya sabes que te quieren mucho por allá, especialmente Jacob" yo sonreí y seguí comiendo.

"¿Por qué pasa algo?" me pregunto Edward cuando le conté que no iría a su casa hasta la tarde.

"no, no pasa nada, es solo que… quiero ir a visitar a Jacob"

"hmm"

"hace varios días que o le veo Edward, no quiero que empiece a imaginarse cosas, hoy me siento bien, pasare un rato a saludarlos a todos"

"pídele a Jacob que te deje en la zona limítrofe de nuestros territorios, yo pasare por ti" ofreció serio.

"no, no es necesario"

"Bella…"

"te repito que no quiero que Jacob piense cosas que no son" me refería a que la imaginación de Jacob va un paso mas allá que el mismo, y podría sospechar algo si veia a Edward tan preocupado, pero no le daría la explicación a Edward de todas formas. –"yo regreso primero aquí y en la tarde voy para tu casa"

"no estoy de acuerdo"

"no te preocupes por mi, hoy amanecí mucho mejor"

"por favor llámame si necesitas algo" su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

"lo prometo" le susurre. –"nos vemos en un rato" le escuche suspirar y colgué. Marque inmediatamente el teléfono de Jacob.

"hola mi bonita ¿Cómo estas? ¿Pasa algo?" las palabras sonaban atropelladas.

"hola Jake, no pasa nada, todo esta bien" el suspiro.

"Gracias a Dios, estaba pensado en ti" dijo mas tranquilo. –"estaba pensando en pasar hoy, esperando que no estuvieras muy ocupada" eso sonó sin duda con sarcasmo.

"De hecho no, hoy no tengo nada que hacer. Me preguntaba si podría pasar por allá hoy"

"claro que si" dijo emocionado. –"si quieres yo puedo pasar por ti"

"no, yo ya estoy lista, no te molestes, ya salgo para allá"

"esta bien, te estaré esperando"

Y tal cual como había prometido, Jacob estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa esperándome, en cuanto vio mi camioneta, se levanto y corrió hacia mí. El corazón se me alegro inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa.

"hola mi bonita" sus brazos me encontraron y me levantaron del suelo antes de que yo pudiera responderle.

"hola Jake" le respondí mientras el me sostenía en vilo en sus enormes brazos.

"te he extrañado" me dijo sonriendo.

"que exagerado eres Jacob Black, si nos vimos hace dos días"

"demasiado tiempo" me puso en el suelo pero sujeto mi mano.

"exagerado" repetí susurrando mientras le daba un suave codazo. El se rió y me soltó la mano para pasar su brazo sobre mí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que sentía tanto frío.

"mi padre no esta en casa" me dijo mientras entrábamos. –"se fue temprano para donde Sam" yo asentí. -"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" me pregunto. Yo me encogí de hombros. –"¿ya comiste algo?" yo asentí. –"¿quieres ver una película?" el parecía estar esforzándose por encontrar algo que hacer.

"perfecto" le dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá. –"¿Qué quieres ver?" le pregunte, el estaba rebuscando entre todas sus películas.

"no lo se… ¿tu que quieres ver? ¿Romance? ¿Acción? ¿Comedia?"

"comedia esta bien" le dije.

"esta es muy buena" después de poner la película se sentó al lado mío.

"esta helando" susurre mientras frotaba mis manos. La película ya habia comenzado hace varios minutos.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto.

"creo que me estoy resfriando, tengo algo de frío"

"quítate la chaqueta" me dijo serio. Yo lo mire de reojo.

"Por si no me entendiste tengo frío" replique.

"quítate la chaqueta Bella" repitió. –"así entraras en calor mas rápido" yo le entendí. Me quite la chaqueta lentamente con su ayuda, el se acomodo en el sofá y yo rápidamente me acomode sobre el. El me cubrió con sus brazos. -"¿mejor?" pregunto mientras apoyaba su mejilla en mi cabeza.

"mucho mejor" susurre mientras enterraba mas mi cuerpo en el suyo.

"estas congelada" me dijo mientras frotaba mi cuerpo. Yo fingí aclararme la garganta. Luego tosí.

"creo que de verdad me esta dando el resfriado, ayer me sentí un poco mal, por eso no te llame"

Todo mentira por supuesto.

"debiste llamarme, yo habría ido a cuidarte"

"debí" repetí y después ya ninguno dijo nada más. Yo empecé a sentir los ojos pesados, ya no estaba prestando atención a la película, me quede completamente dormida.

"te quedaste dormida" me susurro Jacob cuando yo abrí los ojos. Aun estábamos en el sofá, el seguía con sus brazos envolviéndome.

"lo siento" le susurre mientras me incorporaba.

"estabas cansada, no es para tanto"

"¿ya se ha terminado la película?" le pregunte al ver la televisión apagada.

"no quería que la luz te molestara, la apague hace rato"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"va a ser medio día" respondió. –"¿aun estas cansada?"

"no" dije negando con la cabeza. –"estas horas de descanso me sentaron bien" el sonrió.

"¿quieres algo de comer?"

"En realidad te agradecería algo de beber, me duele un poco la garganta" le dije fingiendo que me la aclaraba otra vez.

"te me estas enfermando mi bonita" me dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina.

"es solo un resfriado" le dije para que no se preocupara.

"eso te pasa por andar todo el tiempo rodeada de esos vampiros" yo voltee a verlo pero el estaba sonriendo, comprendí que estaba bromeando y me reí con el. –"¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?" me pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

"he estado ayudando a Alice…" el se quedo mirándome como si esperara que dijera algo mas. –"ella esta organizando la boda de Rosalie y Emmett" me aventure a decir rápidamente. Recordaba que Edward me había dicho que en verdad lo harían aunque se irían a Las Vegas. No se me ocurrió nada más.

"¿bromeas verdad?" Dijo en tono burlón.

"claro que no" se van a casar de nuevo y Alice esta organizando la fiesta, yo le he estado ayudando" el movió su cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente mientras sonreía.

"¿y eso es todo?" pregunto.

"es todo, que otra cosa podría ser"

"no lo se…" susurro y borro su sonrisa. Me pude imaginar por donde iban sus pensamientos.

"me hiciste falta estos días" le dije para distraerlo. El tenía una jarra en su mano, estaba sirviendo dos vasos de jugo.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto sonriendo.

"¿lo dudas?"

"me gusta que me lo digas" su sonrisa era traviesa.

"eso es algo que debes saber, que debes tener presente siempre" le dije seria. Camine y me puse frente a el. –"tu sabes que siempre me haces falta cuando no estas conmigo ¿lo sabes verdad?" el asintió y se acerco a mi.

"lo se hermosa" susurro en mi rostro y muy despacio se acerco para besar mi mejilla. –"lo se" repitió en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecer. –"aquí esta tu jugo" el se alejo de mi rapidamente como si nada, me ofreció el vaso que yo tome con la mano un poco temblorosa.

"gracias" susurre antes de bebérmelo.

El tiempo se me paso volando, Jacob y yo nos la pasamos toda la tarde hablando y hablando. No se de donde nos salio tanto tema. El insistió en llevarme a casa auqneu yo me negara. Todo el tiempo estuve fingiendo estornudos y también algo de tos.

"si necesitas algo llámame" me dijo cuando me dejo en la puerta.

"lo hare, muchas gracias por todo"

"Gracias a ti" se acerco y beso mi mejilla. Salio trotando y se alejo rápidamente. En cuanto entre me dirigí a la cocina, aun sentía sed. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saque mi celular, le marque a Edward quien no espero que sonara ni una vez para contestar.

"hola mi Bella ¿estas bien?" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"estoy bien, ya estoy en casa"

"pasare por ti ahora mismo"

"en realidad, estoy algo cansada, no me siento mal pero no quiero salir"

"Bella…"

"si quieres puedes venir y quedarte conmigo un rato, de verdad estoy bien, solo quiero dormir un rato"

"esta bien, ya mismo voy para allá" cinco minutos después estaba en mi ventana.

"llegaste muy rápido ¿estabas afuera?" le pregunte mientras el entraba.

"estaba bastante cerca" dijo. –"quería estar cerca cuando llegaras" yo le sonreí. –"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"bien" el me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y camino para sentarse en la mecedora. –"¿Qué tal la pasaste con Jacob?"

"muy bien, vimos una película y estuvimos conversando, no hicimos gran cosa" el asintió. –"por cierto, el me pregunto que había estado haciendo estos días, así que le dije que le estaba ayudando a Alice a organizar la fiesta para la boda de Rosalie y Emmett" el abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto.

"no sabia que mas decirle. Y no creo que suceda pero si te pregunta ya sabes que decirle" le guiñe un ojo y el sonrió.

"De hecho no seria mentira. Ellos piensan renovar sus votos el mes que viene" yo sonreí.

"hacen buena pareja ¿verdad?" le pregunte.

"si, aunque no se como Emmett soporta a esta rubia detestable"

"no hables así de tu hermana Edward, estoy segura que también le aguantarías todos sus caprichos si estuvieras enamorado de ella"

"supongo que el amor hace cosas imposibles en las personas" dijo sonriendo.

"supongo" acorde.

"tu… ¿alguna vez consideraste… ya sabes, casarte?" me pregunto con timidez. Yo me puso roja.

"la verdad… no" respondí con sinceridad.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto serio. –"creí que todas las mujeres del mundo soñaban con eso"

"ya ves que no" le dije. –"tengo malas referencias" me limite a contestarle. El levanto una ceja. –"mi madre y Charlie eran felices hasta que se casaron" explique. El asintió.

"si supongo que tienes razón" el estaba dando el tema por terminado. –"recuéstate y descansa" me dijo. Yo me quite los zapatos con los mismos pies.

"recuéstate aquí conmigo" le dije mientras hacia espacio para el. El se acerco y se recosto a mi lado, yo no me quite la chaqueta porque tenia frío.

"vaya" dijo cuando se recostó. Por su rostro supe a que se refería.

"lo siento, lo mejor es que me cambie la ropa" me levante y empecé a buscar ropa.

"no es necesario" me dijo no muy convencido. Yo seguí buscando.

"ya regreso" le dije mientras salía hacia el baño para cambiarme. Hubiera sido bueno darme un baño pensé, pero estaba cansada, me limite a ponerme mi pijama. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para quitar el olor. -"listo" le dije cuando entre a la habitación. –"¿mejor?" le pregunte cuando me recosté.

"mucho mejor" susurro mientras se acercaba para olerme. –"descansa Bella, intenta dormir un rato" su voz era como un arrullo, empezó a tararear mi nana. –"no vas a dormir" me pregunto al ver que la nana había terminado y yo aun esta recostada mirando hacia la ventana.

"no puedo dormir, estoy cansada pero no puedo dormir" le susurre.

"¿te sientes mal?"

"no, tal vez ya dormí mucho" el se acerco un poco y toco mi rostro.

"estas un poquito caliente" dijo mientras me examinaba.

"estoy bien" susurre y cerré los ojos. La nana volvió a empezar, pero fue interrumpida por mi queja. –"auch" me queje mientras abría los ojos abruptamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"la cabeza me… auch" repetid cuando otra punzada de dolor hizo retumbar mi cabeza.

"voy a llamar a Carlisle" yo tome la mano de Edward antes de que se levantara de la cama.

"no, no exageres" susurre. –"solo debo tomar mis pastillas" el fue velozmente hacia el escritorio y abrió el cajón.

"toma" yo abrí la palma de la mano y el dejo caer una pastilla en ella. –"te traeré agua"

"no" le dije y me trague la pastilla. –"maldita sea" susurre apretando la cobija con la mano cuando la cabeza me volvió a retumbar.

"Bella tu nariz" yo puse mi mano sobre mi labio y note que había sangre. –"recuéstate" me tomo mi rostro y puso un pañuelo bajo mi nariz, me empujo la cabeza con suavidad hasta que quede acostada de nuevo. –"cariño estas temblando" me cubrió con las cobijas.

"tengo mucho frío" le dije mientras mis dientes empezaban a castañear entre ellos.

"estas muy pálida" abrí los ojos y note que el estaba sacando su celular. –"papa, estoy en casa de Bella, no se esta sintiendo bien" le dijo rápidamente. –"tiene un poco de fiebre, tiene escalofrío, le duele la cabeza y le esta sangrando la nariz" explico. En un acto involuntario yo me queje y empecé a lloriquear mientras balanceaba mi cuerpo quedamente de un lado al otro. Me estaban doliendo las piernas. –"si, ya le di su medicamento" dijo serio mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –"?seguro?, esta bien, esperaremos, pero te llamare si no sucede ningún cambio" colgo y guardo su celular en el bolsillo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto.

"me duele" me lamente.

"lo se mi cielo, intenta calmarte para que la medicina haga efecto" empezó a frotar mi cuerpo sobre las cobijas. La hemorragia ya había parado al cabo de unos minutos. –"voy a llamar de nuevo a mi padre"

"no" le dije mientras empezaba a sentarme. –"creo que los medicamentos están funcionando" ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza.

"Bella, tienes que dejar de hacer esto" me dijo furioso. Yo me senté y me puse las cobijas encima.

"¿hacer que?" pregunte en voz baja.

"esto" casi me grito. –"tienes que dejar de fingir que todo esta bien, que tu estas bien, cuando no es así" yo me quede callada. –"solo por hacerme sentir mas tranquilo no tienes por que aguantar dolor Bella" sus ojos dorados brillaron mas por la ira. Yo por alguna razón empecé a llorar.

"¿por que me estas gritando?" le pregunte con voz chillona mientras sollozaba con el rostro en mis rodillas.

"no, no, no mi vida no llores, lo siento soy un idiota" fue hacia mi y me abrazo. Yo ni siquiera sabia por que estaba llorando.

"no te enojes conmigo" llore en sus brazos, el me abrazo mas fuerte y empezó a arrullarme.

"no amor, no estoy enojado contigo, perdóname" siguió arrullándome mientras yo seguía sollozando como una idiota. "ya no llores, lo lamento" y así de fácil como llego el llanto, desapareció. Yo me quede cómodamente en los brazos de Edward dejando que me arrullara. –"¿estas mejor?" pregunto con sus labios en mi frente. Yo asentí y hundí la cabeza en su cuerpo.

"gracias" las cobijas y su cuerpo hacían que mi voz sonara muy bajita.

"no hay de que…" me susurro. –"¿debo llamar a mi padre?" pregunto con su voz serena y tranquila.

"no, no le molestes, ya me siento mejor"

"de acuerdo" susurro. –"¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"tengo un poco de sed" le dije apenada.

"hecho" dijo y se movió con cuidado. Yo me aleje de su abrazo. –"no me tardo, recuéstate cariño" me ayudo a acomodarme con ese montón de cobijas que me cubría. Yo me acomode de medio lado y cerré los ojos.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue del rostro de Edward recostado a mi lado mirándome.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunte confundida. –"¿Qué hora es?" el sonrío.

"cuando regrese con tu jugo ya estabas dormidita, no quise despertarte, y ya son las siete de ka noche" mire hacia la ventana y comprobé que en verdad ya era de noche. Estaba oscuro.

"no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto" le dije.

"tus defensas están bajas, tu cuerpo necesita descansar" yo asentí.-"Charlie esta doblando la esquina" me aviso, yo me moví rápidamente para levantarme. Un desagradable mareo me hizo tambalear. Edward me sujeto de la cintura rápidamente.

"¿estas bien?"

"me levante muy rápido" el me guío hasta que quede sentada en la cama. –"tengo que ir a prepararle la cena a Charlie"

"estas débil"

"estoy bien, ya se me paso el mareo"

"Dios…" susurro con impaciencia.

"no te preocupes, déjame yo atiendo a mi padre un rato y vuelvo y me acuesto otra vez, no te preocupes" el frunció el ceño. –"anda, ve a casa y despéjate un poco"

"voy a volver" me dijo serio.

"no es necesario… pero si quieres" me encogí de hombros y me volví a levantar.

"por supuesto que volveré, no me tardo" se acerco a mi y beso mi frente. Salio por la ventana, justo en el mismo momento que entro Charlie.

"Bella…" grito cuando entro a la casa. Yo baje rápidamente las escaleras. –"¿estabas durmiendo?" me pregunto al ver que estaba usando mi pijama.

"no, en la tarde dormí un rato pero ahora estaba leyendo" le dije.

"hm… no deberías estar descalza, ve a ponerte unos zapatos Bella, te vas a enfermar" yo le obedecí. Cuando baje el estaba en la cocina.

"lo siento, me distraje y aun no tengo nada preparado" me disculpe mientras entraba a la cocina.

"esta bien, no hay problema" el busco entre la nevera. "en realidad no tengo mucha hambre, prepara algo para ti si quieres" saco una cerveza de la nevera.

"papa…" me queje. –"no se supone que debas beber cerveza"

"vamos… es solo una, de verdad que me hace falta, hace mas de tres meses que no pruebo una, no creo que me vaya a matar" yo bufe y fui hacia el fregadero por que habían unos cuantos platos sucios. Mientras mi padre se arrastro hasta la sala a ver el partido, yo me puse a organizar un poco. Tuve que utilizar el sucio trapo de la cocina para limpiar mi nariz, una gota de sangre cayó sobre el plato que estaba lavando.

"carajo" susurre mientras vigilaba que mi padre no estuviera viendo. Me moje el rostro un poco al ver que la sangre no se detenía. No funciono. Ya había terminado de lavar todo, no me moleste en poner las cosas en su lugar, simplemente tome el trapo y me lo puse debajo de la nariz. Me moví rápida pero cuidadosamente. Pase por detrás del sillón con la cara hacia el otro lado para que no me viera.

"¿no vas a comer nada hija?" me grito cuando sintió que yo pasaba.

"no tengo hambre papa, buenas noches" le dije mientras subía rápidamente.

"buenas noches" respondió. Yo me metí al baño y me volví a mojar el rostro, también me moje la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Tome mucho papel y me senté en el inodoro con la cabeza hacia atrás. Después de varios minutos me levante despacio y fui hacia el lavamanos. Cuando quite el papel, aparte de estar completamente manchado de sangre, note que la hemorragia no cesaba. Yo continúe aplicándome agua y mas agua. Me pregunte si era posible que me desangrara de esa manera. Seria una manera ridícula para morir. Me volví a sentar en el inodoro con el rostro cubierto de papel, me preocupaba que mi padre estuviera abajo. Empezaba a sentir calor, estaba más que segura que la fiebre había regresado.

Me volví a levantar con cuidado, cuando retire el papel note que ya había pasado. Con alivio me lave rápido la cara y los dientes. Tome todo el papel manchado y lo metí en una bolsa, también saque la toalla de cocina que había utilizado para detener la hemorragia. Me asegure de que todo quedara en orden en el baño. Salí rápidamente y me encerré en mi habitación, le puse seguro a la puerta y metí todas las cosas que traía en los brazos en la pequeña papelera que tenia allí.

Me recosté en la cama boca arriba, no quería que la sangre volviera.

"hola" le salude a Edward sin moverme mientras entraba por la ventana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto mientras llegaba hasta mi cama.

"bien" susurre.

"¿Qué paso?" me pregunto serio, estaba buscando algo.

"solo un poco de sangre" le dije adivinando que el estaba hablando de el olor a sangre.

"solo un poco" susurro. –"¿te duele algo?"

"la cabeza" le susurre sin mirarlo. Tenia la mirada centrada en el techo, cuando no miraba nada mas, el dolor no era tan malo.

"los medicamentos están perdiendo efecto en ti" medito.

"supongo que si" mi voz serena, intentaba no moverme mucho. –"¿Qué voy a hacer?" estaba pensando que en cualquier momento mi padre sabría que no estaba tan bien como le habíamos dicho, me alegraba que no fuera una persona perspicaz, estaba segura que mi madre lo habría sabido incluso antes que yo misma.

"vamos" me corrigió. –"que vamos a hacer…" el se recostó a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mi frente y mis mejillas con su dedo pulgar. –"no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo" yo asentí.

"tengo miedo Edward, yo no quiero que mi padre tenga que sufrir por mi causa. Si Jacob se enterar yo…" me quede callada.

"yo no voy a permitir que el se entere" me susurro. –"te lo prometo" yo gire mi cabeza con suavidad hacia el lado donde el estaba recostado.

"gracias"

Nos quedamos hablando casi toda la noche. Yo me sentía muy débil pero ya no tenia sueño. El me ayudo a acomodarme y así nos quedamos hasta las cuatro de la madrugada calcule yo.

"duerme un poquito Bella" me dijo. –"intenta dormir" me repitió cuando negué. -¿quieres que cante?" yo sonreí ante su propuesta. –"cierra los ojitos" el con su dedo índice se encargo de hacerlo. Su voz relajante y dulce me ayudo a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana estaba sola. Cuando estire la mano note que había un trozo de papel.

"**pasare a verte mas tarde… te quiero mi Bella**" yo la guarde en el cajón de mi mesita y me levante. Recordé que había dejado la papelera llena de evidencia así que quise desocuparla, pero estaba vacía, supuse que Edward se habría encargado. Busque algo de ropa limpia y tome mi neceser, salí hacia el baño.

Me tome mas de lo necesario en la ducha, me sentía tan bien cuando el agua caía por mi cuerpo que todos los principios ecológicos en los que creía quedaron olvidados por veinte minutos. Salí y e envolví con la toalla, también me puse una en la cabeza, también me puse una en la cabeza. Me seque con cuidado mi cuerpo, pues en algunas partes dolía con el roce de la toalla. Me puse mis jeans y una blusa de manga larga de color vinotinto.

Me aterre cuando vi la gran cantidad que cabello que había quedado incrustado en mi cepillo. Siempre había sido normal que se me cayera el cabello, pero nunca había sido tanto.

"¿Qué demonios…?" susurre mientras buscaba en mi cabello, supongo que esperaba encontrar alguna zona sin ningún cabello pero todo estaba normal. Respire profundo y continué espillándome, aunque con mas cuidado. Use el secador para secarlo mas rápido, después me lo recogí en una moña.

Cuando salí de baño con todas mis cosas vi a Charlie que salía bostezando de su cuarto.

"¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?" me pregunto.

"¿te desperté?" le pregunte en vez de responderle.

"me asusto el ruido del secador"

"lo siento papa"

"no te preocupes Bells, ¿vas a salir?" dijo mirando mi ropa.

"no, no tengo planeado salir"

"¿hoy no te vas a ver con Jacob?"

"no lo creo"

"hm ya veo, pues me voy a dar un baño de una vez"

"esta bien, yo te preparare algo de comer" el volvió a bostezar.

"esta bien" dijo desperezándose. –"te alcanzo en un rato"

Desayunamos juntos en la sala, mientras nos reíamos de las locuras de los protagonistas de la película que estábamos viendo.

"creo que hoy deberíamos salir un rato" me dijo cuando estacamos lavando los platos.

"¿de verdad?" le pregunte.

"¿Por qué no? Esta haciendo buen día" se encogió de hombros.

"tienes razón, caminar es bueno para tu salud"

"y para la tuya" yo no le mire. –"¿Cómo han seguidos las cosas Bells?" me preguntp preocupado.

"todo esta perfecto papa" le mostré una enorme sonrisa. –"Carlisle dice que ya esta rtodo controlado, piensa que es cuestión de tiempo para que todo este olvidado" le menti sonriendo.

"Gracias a Dios que los Cullen regresaron Bella" susurro mientras se sentaba. –"si no fuera por ellos tu probablemente…" respiro profundamente.

"todo esta bien" le dije mientras me acercaba a su silla. –"gracias a Carlisle todo esta bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte papi, yo estoy perfectamente bien" pase mi brazo sobre su hombro, el paso el suyo por mi cintura.

"no voy a tener con que pagarle al doctor Cullen lo que ha hecho, a el ya toda su familia, supongo que le debo una disculpa a Edward, es un chico bastante decente" yo me reí.

"si, lo es" le dije sonriendo.

"Tal vez deberíamos invitarles a cenar, no es mucho pero es algo…" yo sonreí mas.

"le comentare a Edward" le dije burlándome un poco.

"hazlo… tal vez esta noche" se levanto emocionado de repente. –"anda, llámale a Edward"

"¿ahora?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿hablas en serio?" le pregunte levantando una ceja.

"¿crees que no puedan?" me pregunto.

"no lo se, tal vez estén ocupados"

"es verdad, bueno tu coméntale a Edward, y ya veremos"

"esta bien papa" el salio de la cocina tarareando alguna canción que no reconocí. Me gustaba que estuviera feliz. Y también me alegraba que su gratitud con los Cullen le hubiera hecho olvidar el asunto de la caminata, me sentía un poco cansada como para salir a caminar.

Sonreí antes de sacar mi celular y marcar. Como siempre el no esperaba que el teléfono sonara mas de una vez.

"hola mi Bella ¿paso algo?" yo sonreí mas.

"no pasa nada" le dije sonriendo, era tan exagerado. –"todo esta bien"

"Gracias a Dios, estaba pensando que correría el riesgo de que Charlie me metiera un balazo por pasar a visitarte tan temprano" yo me reí.

"no creo que mi padre te disparara…" le dije aun riéndome. –"de hecho… ¿Qué te parece venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?" le pregunte un tanto burlándome.

"¿a cenar…?" pregunto divertido.

"si. Mi padre quiere que tu y tu familia vengan a cenar" me rei, pero Edwards e quedo callado.

"dile que ahí estaremos esta noche" me soltó serio.

"si claro, se lo diré" puse los ojos en blanco.

"es en serio, bueno no iremos todos obviamente"

"¿de que hablas Edward? ¿Me hablas en serio?"

"si, ¿Por qué no?"

"eh, no se, tal vez por que tu no comes" le dije como algo obvio.

"¿no crees que el gesto de Charlie vale la pena el intento?"

"¿lo vale?" le pregunte

"me comería una vaca entera, solo por ser gesto de Charlie, y por poder estar cerca de ti" yo no dije nada.

"¿y tu familia estará de acuerdo? No creo que para ellos valga la pena tener que comer solo por estar conmigo" el se rió.

"yo creo que podrían soportarlo" yo me quede callada. –"vamos Bella no nos vamos a morir por comer un poco"

"Edward, de verdad no tienes que hacer esto solo por que es mi padre quien lo ha pedido" sabia el sacrificio que seria.

"hablaremos de eso después" me dijo. –"¿crees que pueda pasar a visitarte?" yo sonreí.

"claro que puedes" le dije como si fuera algo obvio.

"perfecto, estoy cerca, voy para allá"

"esta bien" le dije antes de colgar.

"Cuando dijiste que estabas cerca debiste mencionar que estabas en la puerta de mi casa" el sonrió mientras entraba. Después de que colgamos tardo menos de un minuto en tocar la puerta.

"no me gusta estar lejos de ti" me susurro mientras se agachaba y besaba mi mejilla.

"Edward, muchacho ¿Cómo has estado?" Charle bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, yo me quede callada al ver su emoción por ver a Edward.

"buen día jefe" le respondió el cortésmente. –"espero no ser inoportuno" Charlie bufo.

"por supuesto que no"

"perfecto, por que vengo a traerles buenas noticias" su sonrisa se extendió maravillosamente por todo su rostro.

"¿de verdad?" Pregunto mi padre. Yo me quede en silencio, no tenia idea de que hablaba Edward.

"esto es para ti Bella" extendió su mano y me entrego un sobre. Yo lo tome sin comprender. –"me tome el atrevimiento de pedir que llegara a mi casa, quería que fuera una sorpresa" yo no destape el sobre simplemente lo sostuve en la mano y me quede mirando a Edward. –"Felicitaciones Bella… has sido aceptada en la universidad de Alaska" mi boca se abrió de pura sorpresa. De todo lo que esperaba que me dijera jamás pensé que seria algo como eso.

**Hola niñas lamento la demora pero esta pagina esta teniendo bastantes problemas técnicos. Espero que les guste el capitulo y un besito para todas…. Espero reviews **** xoxo**


	37. Adios

**Capitulo 37**

**Adiós…**

**Bella's POV**

"jamás pensé que Charlie se pondría tan contento con la noticia de la universidad" le dije a Edward mientras regresábamos de su casa.

"el se siente muy orgulloso de ti Bella" yo bufe –"¿Qué?" Pregunto por mi reacción.

"es duro saber que la razón por la que tu padre esta orgulloso de ti es un embuste" me sentía algo enojada por esto.

"por ahora" yo voltee a verlo. –"por ahora lo mas importante es tu salud, este pequeño engaño nos dará mas tiempo para cuidar de ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que mas adelante no vayamos a ir a la universidad" yo puse los ojos en blanco. –"es en serio Bella"

"yo lo dudo"

"tu no piensas que yo voy a permitir que algo malo te suceda ¿a que si?"

"tu sabes que yo valoro y agradezco mucho lo que tu y tu familia están haciendo por mi, pero creo que hay cosas que se pueden salir de sus manos"

"tu sabes que haremos lo imposible para…"

"lo se, lo se Edward, pero…"

"no te rindas antes de empezar a pelear Bella"

"me preocupa dejar a Charlie solo" cambie el tema.

"ya escuchaste a mi padre, los demás estarán pendientes de el" me tranquilizo. –"

"¿tu crees que sea seguro que me quede en tu casa? Es decir si Victoria aun esta buscándonos tal ves deberíamos alejarnos, ya sabes, poner a los otros a salvo" el se rió un poco.

"yo creo que la tonta de Victoria se rindió. Sabe que no va a poder con nosotros" yo le mire incrédula. –"de igual manera estaremos preparados, solo en caso…"

"espero que tengas razón" en ese momento una gota de sangre cayo sobre mi pierna. –"mierda" susurre y puse la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí como se detenía el auto.

"toma" Edward puso su pañuelo bajo mi nariz. –"te subió la fiebre" su mano helada sobre mi frente se sentía bien.

"me duele" susurre. No comprendía como los síntomas podían aumentar con tanta rapidez. –"mi cabeza" me lamente.

"debemos darnos prisa para que salgas de tu casa Bella. Se que no quieres que Charlie te vea así y a mi me mata saber que tienes que aguantar todo esto" la voz de el era suave.

"si, lo mejor es… darnos prisa Edward, yo no quiero que se de cuenta, no quiero que Jacob se entere, me siento cada día peor y…" un fuerte dolor en la cabeza no me permitió seguir.

"ya mi vida, tranquila" me susurro antes de inclinarse hacia mi para besar mi frente. Yo aun sostenía el pañuelo bajo mi nariz con la mano derecha. –"Bella, tu mano" yo no me había dado cuenta que la mano que tenia sobre la pierna estaba temblando.

"Edward" le susurre asustada. El tomo mi mano con la suya.

"tranquila" beso mi mano y no la soltó ni un segundo. –"intenta calmarte Bella" yo respire profundo una y otra vez.-"ves, ya esta pasando" mire mi mano y era verdad, el temblor había disminuido. –"eso es amor, cálmate, relájate" el siguió acariciando mi mano hasta que el temblor ceso.

"¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?" le pregunte.

"supongo que quieres esperar a que pase tu cumpleaños" yo no había caído en cuenta hasta ese momento que faltaba poco.

"no, no debemos esperar Edward" sabia que en cualquier momento me daría una crisis en frente de mi padre o Jacob. Había tenido suerte de que hasta el momento no hubiera ocurrido.

"todos saben que el semestre aun no comienza, pero no te preocupes ya pensaremos algo" yo asentí.

"¿Qué le voy a decir a Jacob?" me pregunte mas a mi misma que a Edward, sin embargo el contesto.

"tal vez deberías dejarme hablar con el"

"¿tu?" pregunte.

"se que se va a alterar, si te llega a lastimar yo no respondo por mis actos"

"el no me lastimara Edward" recordé aquel día cuando me empujo para no lastimarme. –"lo queme preocupa es lo que pueda sentir" no soportaría verle llorar de nuevo por mi culpa.

"Bella…" me dijo agachando la mirada un poco. –"tu mas que nadie sabes lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser Black" yo asentí un poco. –"sabes que tal vez el no se crea realmente la historia de la universidad"

"espero que la crea" susurre.

"yo también, pero creo que si en verdad quieres que el este al margen de toda la situación vas a tener que ser algo persuasiva" yo entrecerré los ojos. –"vas a tener que ser dura Bella"

"yo no cre…"

"no te lo digo por que el no me agrade, cosa que es verdad. Pero no te lo digo por que quiera que lo lastimes, por que por supuesto se que también te lastima a ti"

"¿Qué se supone que le deba decir?" dije enojada.

"no lo se, pero ahora no pensemos en eso Bella, cálmate no te angusties" puso su mano en mi pierna.

"esto apesta" le dije refunfuñando. El sonrió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"cansada, quiero recostarme"

"si, no te preocupes, me daré prisa" en menos de cinco minutos estábamos frente a mi casa. –"carajo" susurro.

"¿Qué pasa?" las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas.

"Charlie se nos ha adelantado"

"no" susurre mientras miraba a mi casa. –"¿Qué voy a hacer?" empecé a abrir la puerta y salí, afortunadamente Edward estaba a mi lado por que las piernas me fallaron el me sujeto rápidamente.

"tranquila" me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme derecha.

"me siento mal Edward" sentí la respiración entrecortada.

"tranquila, esta bien, todo esta bien" yo respire profundo y con la ayuda de mi acompañante empecé a caminar hacia la casa. –"Bella, lo siento" me susurro Edward y antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle de que hablaba el me giro y apretó sus labios contra los míos. Por unos cortos segundos estuvimos así, yo no reaccione. De lo siguiente que fui conciente fue de la pesada respiración que se escuchaba a mi espalda. Era Jacob. El me estaba mirando fijamente, esperaba encontrar en sus ojos resentimiento o dolor, pero su mirada estaba vacía. Creo que eso dolió más.

"Jacob" susurre y di un paso hacia el, pero el retrocedió. Le dio una mirada rápida a Edward y se dio media vuelta dejo la puerta abierta a su espalda. Yo me gire y mire a Edward, quise reprocharle por haber hecho eso pero sabía que Jacob escucharía, también sabia por que lo había hecho.

"carajo" susurre.

"lo siento, pero tu sabes qu…" el se había acercado a mi, yo estire mi brazo y tape sus labios con mis dedos.

"esta bien" le dije sin mirarlo. –"creo que deberías irte ya"

"no te voy a dejar sola"

"esta bien Edward, yo voy a estar bien" insistí. –"por favor, necesito hablar con el"

"estaré cerca" me advirtió. Yo no le dije nada y a paso muy lento me dirigí hacia la casa. Cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado. Sentía las piernas débiles.

"hola hija, mira quien vino a visitarnos" en la sala solo estaban Billy, Seth y Jacob, quien estaba sentado al lado de Charlie mirando el suelo.

"hola" salude sin mirarlos mucho.

"hola Bella, felicitaciones" me dijo Billy

"gracias" le dije mirando a Jacob. El no levanto el rostro. –"ser persuasiva" pensé en las palabras de Edward. –"Jacob… ¿podemos hablar?" le pregunte nerviosa. El no se movió. –"Jake" susurre y el levanto la cabeza. Sus ojos seguían vacíos.

"ya es tarde papa, debemos irnos" le dijo a Billy mirándome a mi.

"¿no vas a hablar con Bella?" pregunto su padre. El no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

"¿te vas conmigo o te quedas?"

"esta bien, vámonos" Billy pareció entender que algo no estaba bien.

"Jake…" susurre y el se levanto.

"felicitaciones Bella" me dijo mirándome a los ojos cuando estuvo cerca. Después agacho la mirada y paso por mi lado sin decir nada más. Yo quise seguirlo pero me sentía muy mal. Tanto física como internamente.

Charlie me pregunto si había pasado algo malo pero yo no le respondí, sin mirarlo me gire y me dirigí a mi habitación. Llore tanto como pude, Edward me llamo varias veces pero yo no le respondí. Pensé que tal vez entraría por la ventana en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo hasta la madrugada. Cuando el entro yo estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. El dolor de cabeza no me dejaba dormir.

"¿puedo pasar?" me pregunto tímidamente.

"ya estas dentro ¿no?" respondí seca. El agacho la mirada y yo me levante hacia el. –"lo siento" tome su mano y lo lleve hasta la cama. Me volví a sentar y el hizo lo mismo.

"lo siento tanto Bella" por su tono de voz supe que era verdad.

"esta bien. Supongo que es lo mejor, tu tienes razón, el no se va a creer el cuento tan fácil" la noche en vela me había dado una perspectiva mas realista.

"creo que no fue la mejor manera" me dijo. Yo e encogí de hombros.

"ya no importa. Desde que el este al margen de todo no me importa" era verdad, no importaba lo que pensara. –"le llamare mas tarde, no le pienso aclarar nada, así me odie no importa, pero no m quiero ir sin despedirme"

"¿has decidido esperar hasta después de tu cumpleaños?" Me pregunto. Yo negué inmediatamente.

"me quiero ir ya" le dije sin mirarle. –"no quiero esperar"

"esta bien, como tu quieras" el saco el celular de su bolsillo y empezó a teclear muy rápido. –"le pedí a mi padre que hablara con Charlie, vamos a necesitar una buena excusa para irnos ahora" yo no respondí nada. –"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto.

"no" susurre y me deje caer hacia atrás. –"no me siento bien" en ningún sentido me sentía bien. –"intentare llamarle, ya se que es temprano pero…" me levante. –"¿en donde esta mi celular?" susurre mientras empezaba a buscar. –"¿en donde esta?" volví a preguntar mientras revolvía mi escritorio.

"Bella… esta frente a ti" me dijo Edward susurrando. Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba justo al lado de mi mano. Yo lo tome algo desorientada. –"¿estas segura de querer hablar con el?" me pregunto mientras yo tecleaba. –"tal vez hay que darle un poco de tiempo"

"tiempo es lo que menos tengo Edward…" susurre pero deje de marcar. –"no quiero irme dejando las cosas así" Edward no dijo nada. –"aun que tal vez debería" pensé en voz alta. –"maldita sea" sisee con rabia mientras me levantaba hacia el escritorio. –"¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?" susurre. –"dentro de poco me voy y tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo vea…" la voz se me empezó a romper. –"no quiero irme dejando las cosas así, pero no le puedo aclarar nada" mi mente estaba completamente confundida.

"no es bueno que te angusties de esta manera Bella" Edward llego rápidamente y me abrazo, yo envolví su cintura con mis brazos con fuerza. –"perdóname" me susurro.

"no tienes por que disculparte Edward, ya se que es lo mejor, aunque duela es lo mejor"

"si quieres explicarle todo, yo hablare con el" negué con la cabeza en su pecho.

"no" solloce. –"no le pienso aclarar nada acerca de… del beso" no podía aclararlo. –"no lo aclarare pero le pediré disculpas" no solucionaría nada pero debía hacerlo.

Paso el día entero, me precio a mi, demasiado lento. Ya le había hecho 47 llamadas y no me había respondido. No le había dejado ningún mensaje.

"Carlisle me ha llamado" comento mi padre mientras yo guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo con resignación.

"¿a si?" le pregunte sin darle importancia.

"me ha pedido autorización para permitirte irte antes de que empiece el semestre" en ese momento le preste mas atención. –"dice que se están justo a tiempo para ingresar a una tutoría, que les dará tiempo para adaptarse al campus y todo eso" yo asentí.

"¿y que le dijiste?" pregunte

"le dije que lo hablaría primero contigo. ¿Tu quieres ir?" yo agache la mirada un poco. –"me dijo que tienen planeado conocer algunos lugares antes de eso" yo seguía con la cabeza agachada. –"yo pienso…" empezó al ver que yo no respondía nada. –"pienso que deberías ir cielo" yo estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la mesita de centro, el se levanto y se sentó a mi lado. –"me entristece que te vayas amor, pero pienso que es lo mejor para ti"

"papa yo…"

"Bella, has pasado por tantas cosas últimamente" suspiro y puso su brazo sobre mi. –"te hará bien un poco de distracción, ve y diviértete, distráete un poco antes de que empiecen las clases" por lo visto el había tomado mi silencio como mi indisposición para ir.

"¿de verdad? ¿No te molesta?" le pregunte tímida.

"claro que no mi cielo" me abrazo. –"no me gusta la idea de que se vayan antes de tu cumpleaños pero se que vas a estar bien"

"¿Carlisle te dijo cuando nos vamos?"

"pasado mañana" me dijo serio. Yo me quede callada. –"es apresurado, pero de todas formas ¿para que esperar?" Charlie había formulado en voz alta la pregunta que yo me estaba haciendo mentalmente. –"es mejor que vayas y ocupes tu mentecita, necesitas tiempo para ti" yo tenia un nudo en la garganta. Yo había sido quien le había pedido a Edward que apresurara todo, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo me sentía mal. –"mañana iré al banco a sacar dinero, no es mucho pero te ayudara en la univ…"

"claro que no papa" proteste inmediatamente. –"con lo que ahorre este tiempo es suficiente para la matricula y el primer semestre y conseguiré trabajo para continuar pagando" que gran cantidad de mentiras. Pero aun así no iba a aprovecharme de mi padre, no tocaría ni un solo centavo.

"pero Bella, puede que necesites al…"

"no, gracias papa pero de verdad estoy bien" los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

"creo que… creo que deberías llamar a Jacob" me dijo después de un rato.

"he intentado" conteste. –"no quiere hablar conmigo" la tristeza era clara en mi voz.

"intenta de nuevo, tienen que solucionar esto antes de que te vayas, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan terrible" yo asentí y le sonreí sin gracia. Me levante y saque el celular de nuevo.

"le llamare" el me sonrío y se levanto para acomodarse en el sofá.

"Hola hablas con Jake… deja tu mensaje" esta vez no colgué.

"hola Jake, soy yo Bella" suspire. –"pero creo que ya lo sabes. Podrías contestar por favor. Necesito hablar contigo" mi voz era apenas un susurro. Las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos. –"necesito… explicarte" esa no era la palabra correcta. –"disculparme, por favor Jake, llámame en cuanto puedas por favor. Necesito saber que estas bien, por favor llámame" al cerrar el celular dos lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas. Algo me decía que el no me llamaría. Efectivamente no me llamo. Me quede toda la noche despierta, un tanto esperando oír su voz y un tanto por el dolor de cabeza que no me permitió conciliar el sueño.

"no creo que sea buena idea" me dijo Edward cuando le llame.

"es algo que tengo que hacer" le dije seria.

"no deberías" el estaba mas serio que yo.

"no me va a pasar nada" replique –"estoy a salvo allá"

"no estoy de acuerdo" me dijo. –"el debe estar algo…enojado y no es bueno que hables

con el"

"el no me va a lastimar… Edward tengo que hablar con el, nos vamos mañana"

"Por lo menos espera un poco, aun es muy temprano. Tenemos que ayudarte a empacar tus cosas" yo me quede en silencio. –"espera que arreglemos todo y después vas. Dale un poco de tiempo para que se calme"

"esta bien, esta bien" resople. –"pero voy a ir Edward, y no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para evitarlo" el resoplo.

"hablamos en un rato ¿esta bien? Alice, mi madre y yo vamos para allá"

No pensé que nos llevaría toda la tarde empacar todo, aunque mas que llevarnos le llevo a Alice toda la tarde. Casi no me permitió ayudarle. Dijo que me veía algo pálida y débil. Lo cual era verdad. Me escape en tres ocasiones la baño para marcarle a Jacob pero no me respondió. Por supuesto Edward sabía por que iba al baño con tanta urgencia.

"vas a ir de todas formas ¿verdad?" me pregunto mientras ayudaba a Alice a cerrar una maleta.

"claro que si" le dije como algo obvio. El suspiro.

"creo que debes hablar en su casa esta noche… junto con Charlie" hizo énfasis en el nombre de mi padre. –"y por favor no hables con el en un lugar muy privado… es decir, que no estés completamente sola con el" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"el no me va a lastimar Edward" el copio mi gesto. –"el jamás me lastimaría el me…"

"te ama" me dijo. –"lo se, pero eso no significa que sea imposible que pierda el control estando junto a ti"

"no te preocupes por mi" no había nada de que preocuparse, por lo menos por mi integridad física no. Mis sentimientos e integridad moral eran otra cosa.

"me llamas si necesitas algo" me dijo serio. –"no es mas, yo te llamare solo para asegurarme que todo esta bien, no pienso correr riesgos" yo no le dije nada.

"Charlie esta feliz de que te vayas" dijo Alice sin mirarnos. –"es decir no esta feliz de que te vayas sino por las experiencias que…"

"te entendimos Alice" le dijo Edward al ver que ella parecía intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"me siento mal por eso" dije en voz baja mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a Edward. –"esta es la peor mentira que haya dicho jamás" Edward puso su mano sobre la mía.

"no te sientas mal, tu lo haces para protegerlo" aun cuando eso fuera verdad no me hacia sentir mejor.

"¿Qué va a pasar después?" pregunte triste. –"¿Qué va a pasar cuando el se de cuenta de todo?"

"no tiene por que saberlo Bella" me dijo Alice sonriendo. Ella balanceaba los pies alegremente, estaba sentada en mi escritorio.

"creo que… puede ser algo lógico para el cuando yo me mu…" me detuve antes de terminar la frase.

"no digas eso Bella" me reprimió Alice. Edward tenia la miraba clavada en el suelo.

"lo siento" me disculpe, pero sabia que era verdad.

"jamás lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses" susurro Edward sin levantar la mirada pero apretando mi mano con cuidado.

"esta bien, lo siento" me incline hacia el y bese su mejilla. El me devolvió el beso en la punta de la nariz. Yo deje mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro. –"creo que Esme debe estar aburrida abajo sola con Charlie" les dije. Edward se rió un poco.

"yo creo que no" me dijo Alice. –"Charlie puede ser divertido cuando se lo propone" se rió. –"se la llevan muy bien"

"eso si es raro" les dije. En ese momento sonó mi celular. Yo me incorpore rápidamente. Me asuste al ver el número en la pantalla.

"hola Billy ¿pasa algo?" pregunte atropelladamente. –"¿Jacob esta bien?" pregunte sin esperar que me contestara.

"no te preocupes, el esta… no esta muy bien" yo me salí de la habitación aun sabiendo que me escucharían.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunte en voz mas baja.

"eso es lo que quiero saber. Supuse que estaría triste por tu partida para la universidad, pero desde que llegamos anoche esta encerrado en su cuarto, no ha salido ni siquiera para comer" sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"yo..."

"Bella, Charlie me ha dicho que te vas mañana" suspiro. –"por favor habla con el, intenta solucionarlo antes de que te vayas"

"le he llamado todo el día y no me contesta" le dije susurrando pues tenia la voz rota.

"ni lo hará, Bella tu sabes que el es muy orgulloso" yo no dije nada. –"por favor ven y habla con el, te necesita"

"esta bien" susurre. –"le pediré a Charlie que me lleve ahora mismo"

"gracias Bella, yo estoy en casa de Sam, iré ahora mismo para allá"

"esta bien" quise pedirle que nos dejara solos pero recordé lo que me había dicho Edward. Me parecía algo ridículo pero no quería que se preocupara. Colgué y me quede recostada en la pared un rato. Me sentía mal. Pero no podía permitir que la de la noche anterior fuera la ultima conversación que tuviera con Jake.

Edward no estaba nada contento con mi visita a la Push, pero no existía nada ni nadie en este mundo que me hiciera declinar.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella?" me pregunto Charlie camino a casa de Jake. Yo me quede e silencio. –"no debí decirle nada de lo de tu ingreso a la universidad, pero no esperaba que se alterara tanto"

"si" fue lo único que susurre. El resto de camino nadie dijo nada. Mi corazon golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho. Cuando llegamos Billy estaba afuera de la casa junto con Sam y Seth.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa de Sam" dijo Charlie.

"si, es mejor" les dije rápidamente sin mirarlos, mi mirada estaba concentrada en la pequeña puerta de la casa roja.

"¿estarás bien?" me pregunto mi padre, yo asentí.

"si, no te preocupes" no espere que nadie me dijera nada mas. Me apresure a entrar y me dirigí directamente a su cuarto. Respire hondo antes de tocar la puerta. Toque tres veces suavemente. Nadie respondió. Volví a tocar esta vez un poco mas duro.

"Jacob ábreme por favor" dije mientras volvía a tocar. Escuche que sonaba su cama. "Jacob, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me abras" recordé aquella vez que el me había dicho lo mismo y se había quedado dormido sentado afuera de mi cuarto. El día que me entere de… de todo. –"Jake… por favor" susurre mientras volvía a golpear. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de repente. Me asuste un poco. El estaba usando la camiseta negra que le había ayudado a elegir aquel día que habíamos ido de comprar a Port Ángeles. Vérsela puesta me trajo muchos recuerdos. El tenía los ojitos tristes. –"hola" le susurre. El no se había movido de la puerta. Su mano la mantenía abierta.

"¿que quieres Bella?" me pregunto susurrando. Me dolió su pregunta.

"yo, yo necesitaba hablar contigo Jake" el no me dijo nada. –"no me contestaste el celular" el cerro los ojos por un momento y después con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y me dio la espalda.

"¿Qué quieres Bella?" Volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba en la cama, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en sus manos. –"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" repitió. Yo entre al cuarto y cerré la puerta a pesar de que no había nadie en la casa.

"ya… ya te lo dije, quería hablar contigo" le dije en voz baja.

"no" susurro y note que sujetaba su cabello con fuerza. –"¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?" Levanto la voz al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro. Ahora se veía enojado. Yo me quede de pie frente a el sin decirle nada. –"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo conmigo?" pateo el costado de su cama yo salte levemente.

"Jake…" susurre con la voz rota.

"¿Qué fue eso tan malo que yo te hice para que me hagas esto?" Su voz se suavizo pero se le quebró. Yo estaba ahí de pie sin saber que decirle. Las manos me estaban temblando. –"no es justo ¿sabes?" sorbió la nariz y camino hasta la ventanita. –"pero ya me harte" susurro. –"me harte de ser siempre el idiota que esta siempre ahí esperando… esperando y esperando solo para que le lances alguna sobra" mi respiración se acelero. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. –"volviste con el ¿verdad?" me pregunto con voz serena. Yo le mire a los ojos pero no le respondí nada. El asintió bajando la mirada interpretando mi silencio como una afirmación. Su pecho empezó a levantarse lenta y pesadamente. –"¿Qué era lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia?" pregunto susurrando mirando por la ventana.

"yo… yo… quería pedir… pedirte perdón" las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar bien.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto irónico. –"¿porque te disculpas Bella?" pregunto mirándome directo a los ojos. –"¿Por qué regresaste con tu chupa sangre o por la manera que me entere?" yo respire profundo y agache el rostro. Dos lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado.

"lo siento" solloce. Levante el rostro justo para ver como ponía los ojos en blanco. –"yo… yo Jake, me voy de Forks" le dije llorando.

"Charlie me lo dijo ¿recuerdas?" me contesto levantando una ceja. Yo asentí mientras sorbía la nariz. –"¿entonces para que me lo vienes a decir de nuevo Bella?" agacho la cara un poco. Yo respire profundo.

"me voy mañana Jacob" le dije con tristeza. La misma tristeza que vi en sus ojos cuando levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto de repente preocupado. –"¿como que mañana?"

"me voy al campus" le susurre.

"¿ma… mañana?" tartamudeo. Yo asentí. –"pero… ¿Por qué tan pronto?" pregunto serio, aun así note su preocupación. –"el semestre debería empezar a final de año y… tu cumpleaños y…" su voz se apago. Yo me asuste un poco al pensar que tal vez no se creyera la historia.

"nos vamos de viaje antes" le dije sabiendo que solo se enojaría mas. El hizo un gesto se quedo callado un rato.

"ya veo" susurro. –"espero que la pasen muy bien" me dijo irónico y se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto.

"Jake" grite mientras salía tras de el. –"Jake espera" el camino hasta la cocina y se detuvo.

"ya no hay nada mas que decir Bella, mejor vete ya" me dijo sin voltear a verme.

"Jake, yo no quiero irme dejando las cosas así"

"Bella, ya deja de torturarme" grito mientras se daba la vuelta. Quedamos frente a frente. –"si lo preferiste a el por encima de mi, si crees que el puede hacerte mas feliz de lo que podría hacerte yo" su voz se quebró. –"entonces acepta tu decisión, enfrenta tu elección y aléjate de mi" en ese justo momento vi tres Jacobs frente a mi. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Yo intente sujetarme del mesón de la cocina pero también lo veía borroso. Casi pude sentir el golpe… casi.

"Bella" dijo Jacob mientras me sostenía.

"¿Jake?" susurre desorientada. Aferre mi mano fuerte a su camiseta pues sentía que en cualquier momento me fallarían las piernas.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto mientras sostenía prácticamente todo mi peso. –"respira Bella" yo le obedecí pero no me sentí mucho mejor. En medio de mi confusión y mi mareo empecé a llorar.

"lo siento Jake" solloce en su pecho. Las piernas me flaquearon de nuevo. El me sostuvo.

"oye cálmate" dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme. –"ven aquí" dijo y con gran facilidad me tomo en sus brazos. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en su cuarto, me puso con cuidado sobre la cama. –"te traeré algo de beber" mientras el salio de la habitación, yo intente levantarme. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, apenas y podía moverme. Pero finalmente logre sentarme.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto mientras entraba con un vaso de agua en la mano. Me ayudo a apoyarme en su almohada para quedar un poco sentada. –"bebe esto" yo obedecí y tome el vaso. El no noto que lo hice con dificultad. –"¿te sientes mejor?" me pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Puso su mano en mi muslo y me dolió un poco, no pude evitar mover un poco la pierna ante su contacto. –"lo siento" me dijo y quito la mano rápidamente.

"no" le dije y volví a tomar su mano. La sujete con mi mano derecha. El acaricio mi mano levemente con su pulgar. Deje el vaso entre mis piernas y sujete su mano con las mías. –"perdóname Jake" el se quedo callado.

"no quiero que te vayas" acepto mirando nuestras manos unidas.

"no quiero que me odies Jacob" le dije yo apretando su mano levemente. El se quedo callado. Yo sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón. El me odiaba, claro que me odiaba y yo lo merecía. Seguro era mejor así.

"Tal vez no me lo creas pero… te quiero Jake" el levanto una ceja, como si efectivamente no creyera lo que yo le decía. –"no quería irme sin decírtelo" el soltó mis mano y se alejo.

"¿te sientes mejor?" me estaba dando la espalda.

"si" le dije rápidamente. –"se me bajo la tensión, eso es todo, ya estoy bien" El se volteo y me dolió el corazón al verlo. Esa mezcla de tristeza y dolor que yo había esculpido en su hermoso rostro.

"te llevare a tu casa" dijo serio. –"mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer" la ironía y la rabia se notaba claramente en su tono. Yo ya no podía discutir mas con el. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle toda la verdad, quería decirle que nada de lo que su mentecita estaba imaginando era cierto. Que yo no estaba con Edward y que nunca lo estaría, así como jamás estaría con el.

"Charlie esta en lo de Sam" le susurre. –"le puedo llamar" confieso que le dije esto esperando que se negara y se ofreciera de nuevo a llevarme. El solo hizo un gesto con su boca dejando claro que no le importaba.

"como quieras" dijo y salio de la habitación. Yo me quede allí mirando la puerta y su sombra en la pared mientras se alejaba. De nuevo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Saque mi celular y le marque a mi padre.

"¿puedes venir rápido por mi por favor?" le pedí intentando no llorar.

"¿todo esta bien?" me pregunto serio.

"no, no esta bien, pero ya me quiero ir"

"pero…"

"papa por favor ven rápido" le interrumpí y colgué. Me di a mi misma unos segundo para disfrutar de los que probablemente serian los últimos que podría estar en aquel lugar. Recordé todas las veces que me quede allí. Esa primera noche cuando Jacob se había tumbado en un colchón junto a su cama. Se derramaron de nuevo mis lágrimas al notar que no estaba la foto que Jacob tenia siempre en su mesita de noche donde estábamos juntos. Esa foto en particular me gustaba mucho, nos la habíamos tomado una noche en la feria. Jacob con su celular había tomado una foto de los dos mientras nos besábamos. Era realmente bonita. Seque las lágrimas bruscamente y me levante. Ya me sentía mejor. A paso lento salí de la habitación. Jacob estaba sentado en la sala. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos entrelazados. Levanto el rostro cuando me vio.

"Charlie ya viene por mi" le dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Note que tenia las pestañas algo mojadas. –"ya no te molesto mas" continué mi camino hacia la puerta. El solo agacho el rostro y no dijo nada más. "Adiós" susurre antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi.

Espere a Charlie dentro de la patrulla. El llanto era tan grande que mi cuerpo se movía con grandes sacudidas. Levante las piernas y apoye los pies arriba de la guantera del auto. Le di una patada tan fuerte que la pequeña puerta se abrió dejando todo lo que había allí dentro tirado. Yo me quede llorando un rato. Me pregunte por que Charlie se tardaba tanto. Después de un rato, baje las piernas y empecé a recoger todo el desorden, no podía dejar de llorar. Se suponía que iba a arreglar todo con Jake y las cosas terminaron peor que nunca.

El golpe de los dedos de Charlie en la ventana me asusto. Me limpie el rostro levemente. El dio la vuelta rápidamente al auto y entro.

"¿Qué paso?" me pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

"vámonos" solloce.

"¿estas bien?" yo no le respondí. Note que Charlie se despedía con la mano, no me fije

de quien se despedía.

En todo el camino estuvimos en silencio, yo mirando por la ventana tratando de tragarme el llanto. Ni siquiera espere a que estacionara bien. Cuando llegamos a casa me bote del auto y salí a toda prisa hacia la casa.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y me gire, me di cuenta que no estaba sola.

"lo siento no quise asustarte" Edward se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi. –"lo siento tanto hermosa" sus brazos se abrieron y yo camine rápidamente hacia el. –"lo siento tanto" me susurro mientras me abrazaba. En ese momento sonó la puerta.

"Bella ¿estas bien?" yo me limpie la cara con el dorso de la mano.

"si papa" le dije llorando. –"estoy bien, quiero estar sola" Charlie no dijo nada y escuche sus pasos alejándose.

"maldita sea" susurre y volví a enterrar la cara en el pecho de Edward, el me guío hasta la mecedora, me sentó en sus piernas y empezó a arrullarme.

"lo siento mi Bella…" su voz sonaba realmente triste. –"he sido un estupido, no debí" se detuvo. –"voy a hablar con Jacob" me dijo. Yo levante la cara de su hombro rápidamente. –"le explicare todo"

"no" le susurre. –"no lo hagas"

"pero Bella yo cre…"

"no Edward, es mejor así" Explicarle la situación solo lo complicaría todo. –"ya no le importo a Jacob y es mejor así, no hará preguntas cuando me vaya"

"tu sabes que si le importas" me susurro el. –"el te quiere mucho Bella"

"pues espero que con esto deje de hacerlo" dije algo enojada. Edward bufo pero no dijo nada.

"no quería dejar las cosas así antes de irme" llore suave. –"tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que le vaya a ver y no puedo creer que todo haya terminado así" me cubrí el rostro con una mano.

"claro que lo vas a volver a ver Bella" me dijo mientras me levantaba el rostro y me hacia mirarle.

"eso no lo sabes… de igual forma ya no hay vuelta atrás, mañana me voy y ya no importa nada. Jacob estará bien" quería creer que así seria.

"intenta dormir Bella" susurro y sin esfuerzo me levanto en vilo. Me acomodo amablemente en la cama. –"yo me quedare cuidándote… mañana será un día largo" yo me recosté en la almohada y seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida. El rostro de Jacob estaba presente aun cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando me desperté eran las dos de la mañana.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo asentí. –"has estado inquieta toda la noche" me susurro. Yo empecé a levantarme. –"¿te sientes mal?" me pregunto mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado.

"no, estoy bien" mentí. –"te… ¿te molesta si voy… si voy a dormir un rato con Charlie?" El me sonrió abiertamente.

"claro que no" me dijo. –"¿te molesta si me quedo aquí?" me pregunto el. Yo le sonreí.

"claro que no" repetí. El se acerco y beso mi mejilla. –"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto. Yo asentí. Yo salí caminando despacio hacia el cuarto de mi padre. Jamás lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera cuando era niña. Pero esa noche necesitaba estar cerca de mi padre. Despacio para no despertarlo me metí en la cama y aunque no lo abrace si puse mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en su estomago. La verdad tampoco pude dormir mucho mejor allí. Cuando me desperté en la mañana fui consiente que la mano de Charlie estaba apretando la mía. El se despertó segundos después de mí.

"buenos días amor" me dijo.

"hola papa" los dos estábamos aun medio dormidos. –"lamento haberte incomodado. Yo solo…" el apretó mi mano.

"¿incomodo?" rió un poco. "no había dormido tan bien en años" me dijo. –"¿te sentías mal o algo?" me pregunto preocupado de repente.

"no, claro que no" le dije. –"es solo que…" me encogí de hombros un poco.

"yo también te voy a extrañar" me dijo. –"pero todo va a estar bien amor" dijo animado. –"te visitare cuando pueda, y Carlisle me dijo que vendrán antes de que empiece el semestre formalmente" o le sonreí sin gracia. Sabía yo que eso no pasaría.

"si, tienes razón" sonreí mas.

"¿no piensas hablar con Jake antes de irte?" la sonrisa se desvaneció.

"ayer hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar" solté su mano y me puse boca arriba.

"Billy me llamo para decirme que sea lo sea que hubiera pasado, Jacob quedo peor" yo suspire. –"dijo que había estado llorando un rato en su habitación y que después había salido sin decir a donde iba" yo sorbí la nariz. Tenia lagrimas en los ojos. –"amor no te lo digo para atormentarte, es solo que… Bella también estas mal por Jake. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que solucionen todo?"

"es complicado" le dije mientras le sonreía hipócritamente y me levantaba. –"me iré a arreglar"

"aun es temprano Bella" me dijo Edward quien aun estaba recostado en mi cama. Yo me senté en el borde.

"no tengo sueño" le dije seria. Me estaba doliendo el alma por lo que había dicho Charlie.

"Alice, Jasper y mis padres estarán aquí antes de medio día"

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Carlisle le dijo a Charlie que iríamos primero hasta Canadá a pasar unos días" yo asentí. –"no nos será difícil convencerlo de que no vaya con nosotros hasta el aeropuerto" yo suspire. –"hey… no te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien"

"lo se… es solo que" volví a suspirar.

"lo se" susurro el. –"tu arréglate. Yo iré a casa a arreglar las cosas allá"

"¿arreglar que?"

"los últimos detalles" me dijo sonriendo. –"te llamare en un rato" se levanto y camino hacia la ventana.

"gracias" le susurre antes de no sin antes sonreírme saliera por la ventana.

Me bañe con lentitud, mientras el agua caía por mi cuerpo, las lágrimas también caían por mis mejillas. Le di un golpe a la pared, la verdad en ese momento no me dolió tanto, pero cuando salí del baño, note que tenía en la mano un tremendo hematoma. Cuando me toque con la otra mano, me dolió como un demonio.

"mierda" sisee. Vestirme resulto un poco mas difícil de lo usual. La mano me estaba doliendo mucho.

"ya te prepare el desayuno hija" me dijo Charlie cuando baje. Yo cubrí bien mi mano con el saco manga larga.

"gracias papa" a pesar de que no me había levantado con mucha hambre me lo comí todo.

"¿te gusto?"

"estaba delicioso todo, muchas gracias"

"Carlisle vendrá por ti antes de medio día, no deben tardar" me dijo.

"si, lo se"

"¿ya tienes todo listo?"

"si, todo en orden"

"recuerda llevar tu pasaporte, hoy salen hacia Canadá ¿no estas emocionada?" el si parecía estarlo por lo menos.

"si, claro que si" le dije sin mucho animo.

"te vas a divertir mucho, tienes que tomar muchas fotos" eso si iba a estar difícil. –"prométeme que me llamaras"

"todos los días" le dije.

"te quiero mucho Bella" me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Yo me aclare la garganta.

"yo también papa" la voz sonó quebrada. En ese momento sonó la puerta, mi estupida mente imagino que tal vez podría ser Jacob. Claro que no lo era.

"Hola Bella" saludo amable Carlisle. Toda la familia venia. Note que afuera de la casa estaban estacionados el auto de Carlisle, el de Rosalie y la enorme camioneta de Emmett. Yo me limpie los ojos.

"hola" les salude a todos. Edward y Emmett se encargaron de bajar mis cosas y ponerlas en la camioneta. Mientras Charlie conversaba con Carlisle y Esme.

"tranquilízate Bella" me dijo Alice mientras me pasaba el brazo por encima.

"estoy asustada" le susurre. –"si se descubre todo yo…"

"eso no va a pasar" me aseguro. –"confía en mi" yo respire profundo.

"bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos" anuncio Carlisle. Yo sentí que se me caía el corazón

hasta el piso. Charlie se aclaro la garganta y camino hacia la puerta. Todos salieron de la

casa y caminaron hacia los autos. Yo me quede en la puerta con mi padre. De nuevo

tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"supongo que esto es todo" dijo mirando el auto de Carlisle. –"llego la hora"

"si, supongo que si" mi voz estaba tan rota como la de el.

"Bella, yo… yo" yo me gire y me aferre a el, mientras las lagrimas mojaban todas su camisa y mi rostro. El me abrazo con fuerza. –"estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija" me dijo llorando.

"te amo papi" lo abrace mas fuerte. Esa era la última vez que lo iba a ver. –"te amo con

todo mi corazón" el acaricio mi cabello. –"lamento todo lo malo que hice" y que sigo haciendo pensé. –"lamento tantos problemas que cause, los ratos malos que te hice pasar. Lo siento tanto"

"hey, hey mírame" me tomo por los brazos y me hizo mirarle. –"no hay un padre en este mundo que este mas orgulloso de un hijo como yo lo estoy de ti" sorbió la nariz. –"tu madre esta orgullosa de ti también" yo solloce mas fuerte. –"eres lo mejor que nos pudo pasar en la vida" yo asentí y le sonreí.

"te amo" repetí. El beso mi mejilla y me dio un último abrazo.

"anda, te están esperando" yo voltee a ver y todos nos estaban mirando. Edward estaba apoyado en la camioneta y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"¿estas lista?" me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado. Yo aun estaba llorando. Solo asentí.

"Edward…" le llamo Charlie. –"por favor cuídala" le pidió llorando también. –"ella es todo lo que tengo en la vida" Edward apretó mi mano suavemente. Afortunadamente fue la mano buena.

"con mi vida Charlie, te lo juro" le dijo serio antes de que nos marcháramos.


	38. La primera noche

**Capitulo 38**

**La primera noche…**

**Bella's POV**

Edward me aferro con su brazo fuerte cuando el auto se puso en marcha. La visión de mi padre despidiéndose con la mano mientras nos alejábamos me rompía aun más mi corazón. No podía dejar de llorar mientras Charlie cada vez se hacia mas y mas pequeñito.

"tranquila Bella" me dijo Edward con ternura mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Yo me gire hacia el frente y enterré la cabeza en su pecho, el me abrazo y arrullo. –"cálmate mi Bella, todo va a estar bien" me arrullo. Yo intentaba respirar profundo para dejar de llorar. No los veía pero sabía que las miradas de Emmett quien conducía y de Alice que iba a su lado estaban clavadas en mí. No sabía por donde íbamos, solo me parecía que ya llevábamos demasiado tiempo en el auto. Note que estábamos pasando por algún lugar fuera de la carretera, pues el auto se movía bastante. No pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de dolor cuando el auto salto y mi mano lastimada se golpeo con la pierna de Edward.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Emmett. Yo estaba sosteniendo mi mano, me dolía terriblemente.

"¿Qué pasa mi Bella?" me pregunto Edward asustado.

"ay" gemí llorando. Edward me hizo desdoblar el brazo con cuidado. La manga me cubría por completo la mano así que la subió con mucho cuidado. –"demonios" siseo mientras me examinaba. –"¿Qué te paso?" Yo mire la mano y note que estaba inflamada. Tenia los nudillos rojos, pero la peor parte se la habían llevado mi dedo anular y el meñique. Estaban completamente morados. Me asuste al ver mi mano tan mal. –"me duele" me queje mientras volvía a doblar el brazo en mi estomago.

"¿Qué te paso Bella?" pregunto Alice. Edward intento tomar mi mano de nuevo pero yo me gire un poco impidiendo que me tocara la mano.

Mire por la ventana y note que estábamos en el camino que conducía a casa de los Cullen.

"vamos rápido a casa Emmett" le dijo Edward. –"y con cuidado" el resto de camino yo estuve de medio lado, dándole la espalda a Edward. A pesar de que Emmett estaba conduciendo con cuidado el más leve movimiento del auto hacia que mi mano doliera.

"llegamos, ven mi Bella, Carlisle te revisara" Edward estuvo en menos de un segundo en mi puerta, la abrió y con cuidado me ayudo a bajarme. Yo aun tenia mi mano apoyada en mi estomago. –"Carlisle" le llamo Edward, me fije que el doctor estaba en la entrada de la casa. –"Bella esta lastimada" le dijo cuando el llego a nosotros.

"Dios… ¿Qué paso?" pregunto y empezamos a caminar hacia la casa. Me llevaron hacia la sala y Carlisle se dispuso a revisarme.

"déjame ver tu mano Bella" me dijo amable. Yo intente mover los dedos pero me dolió. Me encogí sin esturar el brazo. –"tranquila, solo déjame ver" estiro su mano hacia mi, pero yo me encogí mas.

"no, no, no" le dije llorando.

"tranquila mi Bella" me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –"se que te duele, pero tenemos que revisarte, tranquilízate" yo sorbí y lentamente estire el brazo. La mano parecía inflamarse a cada segundo.

"¿Qué te paso?" me pregunto Carlisle. Edward me limpio la mejilla con su mano. Yo lo mire a el.

"un accidente" le dije. Edward siguió limpiando mi rostro. –"me golpee… con… la pared" explique.

"Bella… ¿golpeaste una pared?" me pregunto Alice. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"¿fue demasiado fuerte el golpe?" pregunto Carlisle mientras revisaba la mano. Yo negué.

"auch" le dije cuando me toco. –"no fue tan fuerte" yo no tenia tanta fuerza. El me moví la mano y yo di un saltito.

"lo siento" me susurro. -"por poco te fracturas dos dedos" giro la muñeca y yo hice un gesto de dolor. –"creo que diste el golpe mal" aseguro sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa no tenia ninguna gracia. Se veía preocupado.

"soy una idiota" resople.

"no digas eso" me dijo Esme. –"entendemos que no es fácil para ti" yo suspire.

"voy a tener que enyesarte la mano" yo hice un gesto de desagrado pero no dije nada. –"no te preocupes, no será por mucho, eres joven, tus huesos deben sanar rápidamente" yo asentí. –"ven, vamos a mi oficina"

Edward no se movió de mi lado. Fue el quien me calmo cuando la mano me dolía y yo no dejaba que Carlisle hiciera su trabajo. Era bastante incomodo usar ese yeso. Mucho más que usarlo en la pierna.

"¿te sientes mejor?" me pregunto Edward cuando salimos de la oficina de Carlisle. Yo asentí y le sonreí. La verdad si me sentía mucho mejor, era incomodo pero con la medicina ya no me dolía.

"mucho mejor" le dije.

"¿tiene hambre cielo?" me pregunto Esme cuando llegamos a la cocina, olía delicioso. Yo le sonreí. –"eso me imagine" me sirvió un enorme plato de comida.

"maldición" susurre cuando un poco de comida se cayo de la cuchara. Era difícil comer con la mano izquierda.

"déjame ayudarte" Edward me quito la cuchara y empezó a darme la comida el mismo. Me sentí estupida pero necesitaba ayuda así que no proteste. El soplaba la cuchara con cuidado antes de dármela a probar. Ignore las bromas que nos hacia Emmett. El estaba entrando a la casa mis pocas cosas. Edward siguió ayudándome a comer hasta que termine todo. –"¿quieres mas?" yo negué y no dije nada pues tenia la boca llena.

"gracias" murmure aun tragando algo de comida.

"no hay de que cielo. ¿Te sientes mejor?" Esme examino mi mano sin tocarla.

"si, ya no me duele"

"que bueno"

"hey Bella, vamos" me grito Alice mientras se acercaba a mi sonriendo.

"¿A dónde?" le pregunte. Ella me tomo de la mano buena y empezó a guiarme hacia las escaleras. –"¿Qué pasa?" ella siguió sin decirme nada.

"Alice" le llamo Edward mientras nos alcanzaba. Ella suspiro.

"esta bien, hazlo tu" le dijo y sin darme cuenta la mano de Edward reemplazo la de Alice.

"ven mi Bella" me susurro el y me siguió guiando. Me llevo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la puerta con una mano y me invito a seguir. Yo entre lentamente. Me quede con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué…?" no sabia que decir. La habitación había sido remodelada. Había una cama, aunque no era muy grande era muy bonita. Me recordó mi cama, solo que mas costosa. Mucho más costosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo tono que solían estar las de mi cuarto. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo al ver que sobre la cama estaba extendido el edredón que mi madre me había regalado para la graduación. Camine hacia la cama y me senté acariciando el edredón con mucho cuidado.

"¿te gusta?" Edward estaba frente a mí, mirándome con algo de preocupación en los ojos.

"muchas gracias" le susurre mientras me levantaba para abrazarlo. Aunque solo pude hacerlo con un brazo.

"¿de verdad te gusto?" me pregunto sin soltarme. Yo asentí.

"muchísimo" me aleje de el para verle a la cara. –"muchas gracias, no debieron hacer esto" mire a mi alrededor fascinada. –"Edward, este es tu cuarto, no debiste…" el puso su pulgar en mis labios.

"mientras estés aquí, este será tu cuarto" me susurro.

"no quiero incomodarte Edward" el me sonrío.

"tenerte cerca jamás me incomodara" yo agache la mirada hacia la cama.

"esto… ¿Cómo?"

"ya sabemos que lo tienes guardado desde… desde que Renne murió, pero pensamos que te gustaría tenerlo aquí contigo" yo me volví a sentar en la cama. –"¿te molesta que lo hayamos traído?" yo levante el rostro con los ojos húmedos.

"no" susurre. –"gracias" el estiro su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

"te dije que le gustaría" dijo Alice mientras entraba al cuarto. Se sentó en la cama al lado opuesto de nosotros. –"pensé que seria bueno que tuvieras cosas que te recordaran tu casa, ya sabes, para que te sientas mas cómoda" explico sonriendo. –"Carlisle quería construir un cuarto, pero Edward insistió que tomáramos el suyo, sabíamos que te gustaría"

"que bueno que no construyeron nada" le dije irónicamente. Ella se río. –"esto es perfecto, muchísimas gracias Alice" ella sonrío aun mas.

"¿Cómo sigue tu mano?" me preguntó.

"ya no me duele, aunque es bastante incómodo"

"eso te pasa por andar dándole golpes a las paredes" yo me reí, pero recordé la razón por la que había atizado el puño a la pared y mi sonrisa se borro.

"¿A que hora debo llamar a Charlie?" les pregunte para distraerme.

"le llamaremos en la noche" me dijo Edward.

"le dirás que nos distrajimos dando una vuelta por el hotel" explico Alice. Yo asentí. En ese momento me fije que había algo en la ventana, estaba cubierto.

"¿Qué es esto?" camine hacia la ventana y descubrí aquel objeto. Era el teclado que estaba en mi cuarto. Yo sonreí al verlo.

"con todo el tiempo libre que vamos a tener aquí, mejor te ocupo en algo" me dijo Edward mientras terminaba de descubrirlo.

"no soy buena" le dije. El empezó a pasar los dedos despreocupadamente por las teclas.

"eso no es verdad" me dijo mirando el teclado.

"claro que es verdad, tu nunca me has escuchado tocar, no lo sabes, pero de verdad soy terrible" el se giro y me miro.

"eso no es verdad" repitió sonriendo. –"yo ya te he escuchado"

"claro que no" intente recordar algún momento en que haya tocado frente a el pero no lo había hecho nunca.

"ya te he escuchado Bella y créeme eres genial" yo me sonroje.

"¿Cuándo me…?"

"fue hace bastante" confeso. –"antes de que supieras que habías regresado" su sonrisa era hermosa. –"cantas muy bonito mi Bella" yo agache la cabeza avergonzada.

"¿sabes? No es correcto que espíes a la gente" le dije sin mirarlo. El se quedo callado. Cuando levante el rostro note que el parecía preocupado de que me hubiera molestado. Le sonreí y agache la cara de nuevo. –"me caes mal Edward Cullen" le dije riéndome un poco mientras iba y me sentaba en la cama. Note que Alice ya no estaba.

"¿Qué tan mal?" pregunto riendo también.

"mucho" le dije mirándolo a los ojos. –"siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir vergüenza de mi misma"

"no tienes por que" me dijo suavemente. –"cantas como un ángel"

"Edward…" le reproche sonrojándome mas.

"lo siento… soy un apersona horrible, lo confieso" me dijo levantado sus manos con inocencia. –"pero valió la pena"

"Dios…" sisee mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás. Me cubrí el rostro con el brazo bueno.

"de verdad que no me agradas nada" le susurre. Escuche como el se reía.

"¿estas segura que no tienes hambre?" me pregunto Esme amable en la noche.

"no gracias, comí mucho en la tarde" mire a Edward. –"estoy muy cansada" toda la tarde me había quedado hablando con Edward, no habíamos hecho nada fuera de lo común pero yo me sentía demasiado cansada.

"ya es tarde. Debes llamar a Charlie" me recordó ella. Yo suspire.

"márcale de mi celular" me dijo Edward yo lo tome y marque con nervios.

"¿Bella?" contesto mi padre emocionado.

"ho… Hola papa" salude feliz por escucharlo.

"que bueno que llamaste amor, estaba preocupado" s voz era de alivio.

"lamento no haber llamado antes, estuvimos recorriendo el hotel y…"

"¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo? ¿te estas divirtiendo?" yo trague saliva y mire a Edward.

"el vuelo estuvo bien, la estoy pasando muy bien"

"¿te pasa algo?" pregunto después de unos segundos. –"suenas triste amor" yo quite la mirada de Edward y les di la espalda para salir de la cocina.

"me… me preguntaba si… ¿sabes algo de Jake?" le pregunte susurrando un poco. El se quedo callado.

"Billy me dijo que anoche no llego a la casa" yo me deje caer en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

"¿Cómo que no llego?"

"eso me dijo Billy… esta preocupado. El no contesta el celular" yo sorbí la nariz.

"maldita sea" susurre.

"Bella, estoy seguro que el esta bien. Lo estará" concluyó. –"no dejes que esto te arruine el momento" pude darme cuentas que el se sentía preocupado por mi. –"Jacob es un chico fuerte, ya se le pasara" pero yo no sentía ningún consuelo en sus palabras.

"papi… estoy algo cansada, te llamare mañana" no quería ni podía seguir hablando.

"esta bien cielo, por favor no dejes de llamar"

"te quiero" le dije

"yo también" colgué el celular y me quede allí en las escaleras.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"si" le susurre y le entregue el celular.

"el va a estar bien Bella" apoyo su mano en mi pierna.

"tengo sueño" le dije cambiando el tema. No quería hablar del tema y mucho menos con el.

"esta bien" se levanto y extendió su mano hacia mí. –"vamos para que descanses" yo tome su mano. El me ayudo a incorporarme.

"¿todo bien?" preguntó Carlisle cuando pasamos por la sala. Toda la familia estaba allí.

"si, todo esta bien" respondí sonriéndole. –"Charlie parece estar feliz de mi VIAJE" Hice unas comillas imaginarias solo con la mano izquierda.

"¿Qué tal tu mano?" se levanto hasta la silla donde me había sentado. Yo extendí mi mano para que la revisara.

"mucho mejor" aunque había empezado a doler un poco no dije nada.

"en la mañana puede que ya te haya pasado el efecto del medicamento, te daré otra dosis si te molesta mucho" el estaba observando los dedos. –"los huesos están bastante maltratados, procura no hacer mucho esfuerzo con esa mano" yo asentí.

"muchas gracias" le susurre mirando mi mano.

"no hay de que hija, hay que darle tiempo para que sane" yo negué con la cabeza y levante la mirada. –"no solo por esto" le dije, el se sentó junto a Esme al otro lado de la sala. –"no se que hubiera hecho si no los tuviera a ustedes" Edward que estaba sentado en el brazo del asiento a mi lado paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. –"muchas gracias por todo" todos estaban sonriéndome, todos menos Rosalie. Aunque por lo menos no me estaba mirando de mala manera.

"todos sabíamos que este día llegaría" dijo Emmett. –"Edward terminaría trayéndote a vivir aquí de todas formas" se rió. –"aunque la apuesta apuntaba a que lo harías como la señora Cullen" yo sentí como me sonrojaba. -"me debes cien dólares" le dijo a Jasper riéndose.

"Esto es tu culpa Edward… le debes cien dólares a Emmett" yo no pude evitar reír. Edward que estaba serio, al ver mi reacción sonrío también.

"esta es tu casa Bella" me dijo Carlisle. –"eres parte de nuestra familia y nosotros estamos mas que felices de tenerte aquí" yo le sonreí.

"¿estas segura que no quieres nada de comer?" pregunto Esme. Yo bostece al tiempo que ella preguntaba.

"No…" le dije cuando termine de bostezar. Ella se rió. –"no tengo hambre, solo estoy un poco cansada" asegure.

"es verdad, ya es tarde" dijo Carlisle.

"Alice, podrías ayudarle a Bella a cambiarse por favor" le Picio Edward.

"Por supuesto" ella camino hacia mí y me ayudo a levantar. –"vamos, te tengo otra sorpresa" su sonrisa era tan amplia que me pregunte si no le dolía el rostro.

"buenas noches" le dije a todos mientras Alice me arrastraba hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué te parece?" me pregunto cuando entramos al cuarto de baño. Lo había redecorado todo.

"Alice, no debieron…"

"si te gusta ¿verdad?" Sonreí más. –"les dije que te gustaría" yo puse los ojos en blanco. –"espera un segundo, traeré tus cosas" cuando estuve sola me mire en el enorme espejo. Me veía terrible, le atribuí esto al cansancio. –"aquí tienes" ella traía consigo una pijama de pantalón. Yo negué con la cabeza apenas la vi.

"no, tengo demasiada calor Alice, podrías traerme mi otra pijama por favor" ella me miro seria.

"Bella esta helando, por eso te traje esta"

"no tengo frío" le dije. –"tal vez tengo fiebre" ella me miro preocupada.

"esta bien, te buscare algo mas" yo le sonreí.

Ella fue muy amable ayudándome a quitar y poner la ropa. Ella hizo prácticamente todo y sin mucho esfuerzo. Hasta se tomo la molestia de cepillarme el cabello. Me tejio una bonita trenza.

"creo que esto si puedo hacerlo" le dije mientra ella sacaba el cepillo de dientes del neceser.

"ya estas lista, vamos para que descanses"

En la puerta del cuarto ya nos estaba esperando Edward. Me miro extrañado cuando me vio.

"te me vas a enfermar hermosa" dijo y camino hasta mi. –"esta haciendo demasiado frío"

"no tiene frío" le dijo Alice seria. Edward la estaba mirando de manera extraña.

"estoy bien" les dije a los dos. –"solo tengo algo de calor"

"buenas noches Bella" Alice se acerco y me beso la mejilla. Después se fue muy rápido.

"ven, acuéstate" me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la cama. Como siempre hacia me acomodo en la cama.

"¿no te incomoda acostarte con la ropa puesta siempre?" le pregunte y el sonrió.

"no había pensado en eso hasta ahora" me dijo sonriendo.

"deberías intentar usar una pijama, son mucho mejor que la ropa"

"seguiré tu consejo" yo sonreí con los ojos cerrados. –"¿quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir mejor?" yo abrí los ojos rápidamente.

"no, no tienes por que irte Edward, este es tu cuarto"

"ahora es tuyo"

"Así que es nuestro" concluí. –"entonces no tienes por que irte"

"Emmett tenia razón" me dijo con algo de tristeza.

"¿Acerca de que?" le pregunte. El me miro a los ojos un segundo y después agacho la mirada.

"yo también creía que cuando vinieras a vivir aquí iba a ser como mi esposa" yo me quede mirándolo sin saber que decirle. –"seria tu primera noche en esta casa como la señora Cullen"

"Edward…"  
"lo se, lo se, lo siento, no debí decir nada" me miro y sonrío. –"me portare bien te lo prometo" yo le sonreí pero no le dije nada. No entendería si le decía que me hacia feliz que me dijera eso, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacia sentir miserable. Solo yo entendía hasta que punto la alegría podría convertirse en dolor.

"te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?" le pregunte. El levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

"lo se" susurro. Estaba tan cerca de mí que su aliento me hizo estremecer. –"y yo te adoro mas que a nada en este mundo" me dijo. –"pero eso ya lo sabes"

**Hola mis niñas como están… lamento demorarme tanto pero de verdad que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo grande para poder hacerle tiempo a el fic. Hice este capitulo más pequeño para poder actualizar antes, espero que les guste. Espero sus comentarios… y las team Jacob no se enojen que ya llegara su hora. xoxo**


	39. Cada año es peor

**Capitulo 39**

**Cada año es peor…**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella" una voz conocida me estaba llamando. –"mi Bella" sentía algo frío en el rostro. Me moví y empecé a abrir los ojos. Edward estaba muy cerca de mi. Sus enormes ojos me miraban con preocupación.

"mmm..." gemí intentando pensar que estaba pasando. Tenis sueño no me quería despertar.

"Bella, mi vida, despierta" la voz de Edward era tierna pero preocupada.

"¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?" le pregunte aun dormida. El estaba limpiando mi rostro con algo.

"tranquila" me dijo y paso su mano por mi frente. –"es solo que te esta sangrando la nariz" yo note le pañuelo que tenia en su mano. Empecé a levantarme. –"no" susurro y me hizo volverme a recostar. –"quédate recostada" el siguió haciendo presión bajo mi nariz con el pañuelo.

"¿esta bien?" era la voz de Carlisle.

"¿Bella, te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?" me pregunto Edward. Yo negué con el trapo pegado a mi rostro.

"no, no me duele nada" susurre. –"tal vez un poco la mano, pero no mucho"

"¿tardo mucho en despertar?" pregunto Carlisle.

"no, no mucho" le dijo Edward. –"pero esta helada" yo empecé a levantarme. Edward me ayudo a acomodar las almohadas. Mantuvo el pañuelo en mi rostro.

"¿Qué hora es?" les pregunte.

"las cuatro de la mañana" me dijo Carlisle. –"Edward, quítale el pañuelo un segundo" el le obedeció. Sentí como la sangre volvía a salir después de unos segundos. –"ponlo otra vez, Bella, inclina la cabeza hacia a tras"

"auch" les dije cuando recosté la cabeza en la almohada. Había sentido una pequeña punzada en la parte de atrás.

"¿Qué te dolió?" me pregunto Carlisle.

"la cabeza" le dije con los ojos cerrados. –"cuando me muevo"

"quédate quietita mi cielo" Edward estaba acariciando mi rostro. Yo abrí los ojos y lo mire.

"no te preocupes Edward, estoy bien" le dije. El me sonrió y se acerco para besarme la mejilla.

"¿no tienes frío?" me pregunto.

"tengo mucho calor" respondí. Con mis propios pies empecé a quitarme las cobijas de encima.

"Dios, mira tus piernas" se lamento Carlisle quien se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Yo agache un poco la mirada para ver que tenía los muslos cubiertos por hematomas. -¿no te duele?" yo negué.

"no, no duele" volví a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

"toma esto Bella" Carlisle estaba extendiendo su mano hacia mi. En ella habían dos tipos diferentes de píldoras. Yo no pregunte nada, me las tome inmediatamente. –"quita el pañuelo Edward" le indico de nuevo Carlisle. Esta vez cuando quito el trapo y yo puse la cabeza derecha, no salio mas sangre. –"el dolor de cabeza ya pasara, las pildoras son un poco mas fuertes"

"¿quieres lago de beber?" me pregunto Edward.

"no, no gracias" me sentía tan cansada que no quería ni moverme. –"tengo sueño" les susurre.

"esta bien, necesitas descansar" me dijo Carlisle. –"Edward por favor vigílala" Edward se acomodo de nuevo a mi lado.

"no me moveré de aquí" susurro serio. Yo me acomode un poco de medio lado con la mano herida sobre mi estomago.

"te vas a resfriar hermosa" me susurro Edward cuando estuvimos solos.

"Pero tengo calor" le dije. El precia preocupado. –"hmm… vena acá" yo levante las cobijas con mis pies y me la pase por encima. Pero deje levantado el lado de Edward. –"hazte aquí cerquita de mi" el se acomodo a mi lado y yo con cuidado puse la cabeza en su pecho. Mi mano lastimada la acomode en su estomago, el puso su mano con suavidad sobre ella. Me cubrió completamente con las cobijas, pero gracias al frío de su cuerpo yo no pude sentir nada de calor. Empezó a tararear mi nana y yo caí profundamente dormida.

"buenos días hermosa" el rostro de Edward estaba tan cerca al mío cuando abrí los ojos que no pude evitar quedar con la boca abierta. Era tan hermoso. –"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"eeee…" sus ojos me dejaron como tonta por unos segundos. –"bien" le dije finalmente. El me sonrió y levanto su brazo ligeramente para acercar mi cabeza y besar mi frente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" yo me quede un rato en silencio, intentando comprobar si algo me dolía.

"no me duele nada" le dije. Era verdad, no sentía ningún tipo de molestia.

"¿ni tu mano?" yo la levante a la altura de su pecho.

"no me duele" el con su dedo índice recorrió las puntas de mis dedos.

"que bueno" me dijo. –"¿tienes hambre?"

"no mucha, pero podría desayunar algo" el sonrió.

"a esta hora, seria algo mas como un almuerzo que como un desayuno" yo le mire extrañada.

"¿Qué hora es?" El miro por la ventana.

"Mas de medio día" me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por que no me despertaste?"

"No creerías que de verdad te iba a despertar" me dijo. –"si dormías tan tranquila, anoche no habías dormido bien, así que tenias todo el derecho a dormir hasta tarde"

"la verdad dormí muy bien" le confesé.

"eso pude notar, estuviste muy tranquila, me encanta verte dormir así" sonrió.

"¿no te aburres de quedarte aquí conmigo toda la noche?" El negó mientras sonreía.

"para nada, verte dormir es uno de los placeres mas grandes que tengo en el mundo. Aunque debo confesarte que antes solías ser mas divertida. Ya no hablas mientras duermes"

"que bueno" le dije y el se rió. –"era bastante vergonzoso"

"claro que no, era bonito poder meterme un poquito en tu mente" yo suspire.

"tengo que ir al baño" le dije cambiando el tema. Me separe de el y rodé hacia el otro lado. El estuvo allí para ayudarme a levantar. –"te espero aquí" me dijo y el mismo cerro la puerta del baño. Fue algo complicado hacer todo con mi mano izquierda. Me tarde bastante.

"¿todo bien?" me pregunto cuando salí. Yo asentí. Note que el estaba mirando mis piernas. En ese momento desee haber usado la pijama que me había ofrecido Alice.

"¿crees que deba llamar a Charlie?" le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto.

"si quieres hablar con el llámalo" yo me quede pensándolo. No era exactamente como que quisiera hablar con el, era muy duro para mi, pero debía confesar que quería saber de Jacob.

"Tal vez mas tarde" le susurre. –"Edward… podrías… ¿podrías llamar a Alice por favor"

"¿necesitas algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar yo?" me pregunto angustiado.

"me quiero dar una ducha" le dije sonrojándome un poco. Le mostré la mano enyesada. –"no creo que pueda yo sola" el agacho la mirad por un segundo.

"Alice no esta en casa" me miro como si se estuviera disculpando por esto. –"¿quieres que le pida el favor a Rosalie?" me dijo haciendo mala cara.

"no, no gracias" prefería no volver a bañarme. –"supongo que puedo esperar a Alice"

"lamento no poder ayudarte yo" yo le sonreí.

"no importa" el me devolvió la sonrisa. –"¿en donde esta Alice?" pregunte de pronto.

"esta en el pueblo" yo abrí los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hace allá? Si la ven, si alguien la ve" Edward se sentó ami lado.

"no te preocupes, no esta en el pueblo exactamente. Esta haciéndole una ronda rápida a Charlie"

"no debería hacerlo Edward, imagínate si alguien la ve, si Charlie la ve"

"yo le dije que no fuera, ella insistió, dijo que no tardaría, no te preocupes nadie la vera"

"no es justo que tengan que quedarse encerrados por mi culpa" supuse que esa había sido la razón por la que Alice había insistido en salir, se sentía aburrida.

"para nosotros no es problema, mucho menos para mi"

"eso dices ahora, ya veremos mas adelante" el se rió ampliamente.

Tal como Edward había dicho, Alice no tardo mucho. Pareció no preocuparle mi advertencia de no ir al pueblo. –"nadie me vera" – me había dicho sonriendo. Después con gran paciencia, me ayudo a tomar el baño que tanto ansiaba. Esme me preparo algo de comer y después de esto Carlisle me realizo el examen de rutina. Me comento que había bajado de peso. En la tarde no teníamos mucho que hacer. Estuve toda la tarde viendo películas y retrasando la llamada a Charlie. Cuando por fin llego la noche y ya no pude evitarlo, me disculpe con mi padre por no haberle llamado antes argumentando que me había divertido tanto todo el día que no me había quedado tiempo. –"no he hablado con Billy" – fue lo único que me respondió cuando le pregunte por Jacob. Me cambio el tema rápidamente cuando noto mi cambio de ánimo. Yo le mentí exageradamente de algunas cosas que había hecho en el día, de sitios que había visitado. Edward y Alice me habían hablado en la tarde de lo que debía decirle. Ninguno menciono nada respecto a la tristeza que sabia que había en mi rostro. Alice nuevamente se encargo de ayudarme a prepararme para dormir. Edward se quedo a mi lado como siempre inseparable.

Y exactamente de la misma manera pasaron los siguientes días. Llego el fin de semana y la rutina era la misma. Claro que había variaciones en el programa, pues Edward notaba que yo me aburría. Los días siguieron pasando y yo no tenia noticias de Jacob. Mi corazón se volvía cada día más pequeño. Y aun más cuando llego el día. El peor de todo el año para mí.

Me sentía extrañamente sola. Me moví aun dormida intentando encontrar aquello que no estaba en su lugar.

"¿Edward?" susurre mientras lo buscaba con mi mano en la cama. No estaba allí.-"Edward"

"aquí estoy" me gire para ver el lugar de donde venia su voz. El estaba de pie al lado de la ventana. Tenia una camisa de cuadros azul que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran maravillosamente.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunte mientras me sentaba. El sonrió y camino hacia mi, se sentó en el borde de la cama y de detrás de su espalda saco una enorme y hermosa rosa roja.

"feliz cumpleaños" me susurro y se acerco para besar mi mejilla.

"gracias" le susurre agachando la mirada, sonreí pero se que se vería mas como una mueca. El me hizo levantar el rostro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?" me pregunto. Yo le sonreí de nuevo y negué.

"no, estoy bien" le dije sin ánimos.

"no estés triste"

"no lo estoy" le dije un poco animada. –"de verdad, estoy bien"

"que bueno" me dijo sonriendo. –"espero que tengas hambre, por que me esforcé mucho para prepararte el desayuno" se levanto y velozmente entro de nuevo con una bandeja.

"no debiste" le dije mientras me acomodaba, el puso la bandeja sobre mi.

"hoy es tu día y voy a consentirte" yo sonreí.

"tu siempre me consientes" le dije.

"y siempre lo hare, pero hoy aun mas" tomo la cuchara y empezó a revolver la fruta. –"le puse muchas fresas, se que te gustan" con cuidado empezó a darme de comer, y a pesar de que no tena mucha hambre me lo comí todo. –"¿te gusto?" yo asentí terminando de masticar.

"mucho, muchas gracias Edward" el parecía feliz. –"Estaba delicioso"

"que bueno que te gusto" acaricio mi mejilla. En ese momento mi celular vibro en la mesita de noche. Yo sin pensarlo me estire para tomarlo. Suspiré cuando vi que no era Jacob el que llamaba.

"hola papa" le conteste un poco sin ganas.

"hola mi amor feliz cumpleaños" yo sonreí sin ganas.

"gracias papa"

"¿estas bien? Te escucho algo triste"

"no, no para nada, estoy perfectamente" Edward me miraba con los ojos un poco entrecerrados. –"me alegra que llamaras" eso si lo decía sinceramente.

"es raro no tenerte aquí hoy" me dijo nostálgico. –"ya veremos como te hago llegar tu regalo"

"no, no, no, sin regalos ¿recuerdas?"Escuche que bufaba. –"te he extrañado" le confesé.

"yo también amor, la casa se ha sentido muy sola sin ti por acá" yo sorbí la nariz. Sentía que iba a empezar a llorar. –"no me gusta llegar a casa y saber que tu ya no estas" se notaba muy triste al respecto. –"pero me alegra saber que estas bien, y que estas teniendo experiencias que mas adelante le podrás contar a tus hijos y nietos" yo agache la mirada y sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. –"te quiero amor"

"yo… yo también papa"

"no llores" dijo aclarándose la garganta. –"me necesitan para algo Bella, te llamo mas tarde"

"esta bien papa"

"te amo"

"yo también, gracias por la llamada" cuando colgué me quede con el celular en mis manos sin decir nada.

"de verdad lo extrañas" no fue una pregunta. Yo asentí sin mirarlo.

"no me gusta que este solo Edward" confesé. –"me preocupa"

"el esta bien Bella" me consoló. –"el sabe como cuidarse, además mi familia esta al pendiente de el"

"si, tienes razón" aunque yo creía que el sabia que mi tristeza no era solo por eso.

"toc-toc" Alice estaba asomada en la puerta sonriendo. Yo me limpie el rostro y le sonreí. –"¿Cómo esta la cumpleañera?" Yo agache la mirada. Ella camino hacia mi y me abrazo. –"Feliz cumpleaños Bella"

"gracias"

"no te traje nada" me dijo mientras me soltaba.

"ya sabes que no me importa Alice"

"no, quiero decir que no te lo traje aquí, te daré tu regalo mas tarde" yo le puse mala cara.

"Alice…"

"ya no vale la pena que discutas Bella" me dijo ella. Y mire a Edward y el se encogió de hombros. Yo sonreí. –"vamos, tienes que arreglarte" me apresuro. –"de hecho usaras mi regalo" yo me quede ahí de pie mirándola. –"anda Bella" me dijo con voz chillona.

"no tengo ganas Alice"

"Lo que necesitas es arreglarte, ya veras como te sube el animo" yo suspire.

"Alice tiene razón mi Bella, debes distraerte, no es bueno que no disfrutes tu cumpleaños"

"no disfruto uno desde hace dos años" le dije secamente. El se quedo callado.

"pues este lo disfrutaras" insistió Alice. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"ya sabes que no me importa Alice" me metí de nuevo en la cama, quede sentada. –"para mi es un día normal" solo que mucho peor, pensé. –"no quiero hacer nada" de repente me sentía muy enojada. Odiaba ese día, aun más que navidad, aun mas que cualquier festividad del año.

"no te pongas así Bella" me dijo Alice no tan alegre como antes. –"volveré mas tarde cuando estés menos… estresada" salio caminando algo desanimada.

"maldito día" susurre refunfuñando. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

"no digas eso" me dijo serio pero tierno. –"este es el mejor día del año para mi, tengo que celebrar el nacimiento de la persona mas importante en mi vida" yo suspire e incline la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

"¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Le susurre.

"Lo que sea"

"el año pasado... tu…tu me"

"si fui yo" me dijo sin esperar que terminara mi pregunta, yo levante el rostro para verlo. –"yo te llame a la madrugada"

"ja, lo sabia" susurre. –"¿Por qué no me hablaste?" el agacho la mirada.

"sentí que me moría cuando escuche tu voz" explico susurrando. –"tenia tantas ganas de hablarte, pero sabia que tu probablemente no querías escucharme" el estaba mirando sus manos mientras hablaba. –"no fui capaz de decir nada, me conforme con el placer de escuchar tu voz por unos segundos"

"yo presentía que eras tu" le dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro de nuevo. –"gracias por llamar" el apoyo su rostro en mi cabeza.

"no quiero que estés triste mi Bella"

"no quiero estarlo, pero…" suspire. –"este día cada año es peor"

"este año no tiene por que serlo" me dijo. Pero en mi mente yo ya tenía mil razones por la cual era peor que el año pasado.

"ya lo es" escuche que suspiraba. –"aunque me hace feliz tenerte aquí conmigo Edward" eso era verdad. –"eres lo único bueno que tengo este día" el estiro su mano y tomo mi mano izquierda que descansaba en mi pierna. –"tu y tu familia son lo único que tengo ahora"

"eso no es verdad, tienes a Charlie, y a Jacob también" yo me tensione al escuchar su nombre. Eso no era verdad, Jacob ya no contaba como una de las personas que se preocupaban por mi, seguro me debía estar odiando. –"anda Bella, anímate un poco, le voy a decir a Alice que te ayude a arreglar y veras que te vas a sentir mejor" Edward se estaba esforzando por hacerme sentir mejor. No quería ser una grosera desagradecida, por lo menos lo intentaría. Suspire.

"esta bien" le dije sin ánimos pero sonriendo un poco.

"esa es mi Bella" me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y besaba mi frente.

Alice se encargo de vestirme y peinarme. Alisó mi cabello completamente y lo peino de medio lado. Su regalo era un bonito conjunto de ropa. Unos jeans bastante ajustados. Un poco exagerados para mi gusto, pero debía confesar que se me veían bonitos. –"sabia que te gustaría algo descomplicado" –"me dijo. También había una camisa de manga corta con el cuello levantado con un poco de encaje en el. Encima me puso un chaleco negro. Tenia que admitir que definitivamente Alice sabia lo que hacia. Insistió en que estaba muy pálida y necesitaba un poco de maquillaje.

"perfecta" me dijo cundo termino de aplicar el brillo labial.

"exagerada"

"claro que no lo soy Bella, estas realmente hermosa.

"muchas gracias"

"solo digo la verdad"

"no lo digo por eso, lo digo por todo" ella me sonrió. –"por el regalo, por arreglarme, por cuidarme, y sobre todo por tenerme tanta paciencia"

"eres mi hermana Bella" me dijo seria pero feliz. –"para mi es un gusto" yo estire los brazos y ella me abrazo rápidamente. –"feliz cumpleaños" me deseo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"auch" exclame y ella se alejo rápidamente.

"¿Qué te dolió?" me pregunto.

"aquí" señale la parte en mi espalda que me había dolido.

"déjame ver" ella me hizo dar media vuelta y levanto la camisa.

"tienes rojo" me dijo mientras examinaba. –"¿te golpeaste con algo?"

"no" le dije. –"pero ya no me duele" solo dolía un poquito y no quería que se preocupara.

"hay que decirle a Carlisle que revise eso"

"ahora no, de verdad estoy bien"

"esta bien, pero hay que comentarle" yo asentí. Su celular sonó su celular. –"discúlpame Bella" salio rápidamente del baño y un segundo mas tarde Edward entro.

"te ves hermosa" me dijo después de analizarme de pies a cabeza. Yo agache la mirada y me sonroje como una tonta. –"¿te sientes mejor?" yo me encogí de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el.

"Un poco" le dije.

"aun es temprano, tengo toda la tarde para intentar hacerte sentir un poquito mejor" yo me reí.

"eres un necio"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"nada, ¿te parece un buen plan?" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"yaceremos que hacemos, por ahora bajemos" yo le hice un puchero. –"relájate mi Bella, solo te van a felicitar" respire hondo.

"vamos rápido" lo tome de la mano y lo lleve fuera del baño.

Todos estaban en la cocina. Se reían de algo. Edward entro conmigo de su mano"

"hola Bella, feliz cumpleaños" me saludo Esme muy alegre.

"gracias" le dije tímida. Todos pasaron a saludarme. Incluso Rosalie me pareció hasta… amable.

"¿tienen planeado algo?" pregunto Emmett. Yo mire a Edward.

"no, por ahora nada" respondió el. Yo respire.

"esta noche pasaremos a visitar a tu padre" me dijo Esme despreocupada mientras yo me bebía un vaso de jugo que me había preparado. Edward estaba en la sala con sus hermanos.

"¿de verdad?" pregunte con el vaso en mis labios.

"si, ya hablamos con el, esta noche iremos a cenar" me dijo sonriendo.

"¿a cenar?" ella sonrió.

"si" yo puse mala cara.

"no deberían hacer eso"

"no es nada Bella, solo queremos hacerle compañía a Charlie un rato" a ella de verdad no parecía importarle.

"muchas gracias por cuidar de el" ella sonrió mas.

"somos familia" le escuche decir. En la sala se escuchaban risas. Yo salí de la cocina y me encamine hacia allá. Emmett y Jasper combatían a muerte en un video juego.

"que malo eres Jasper" se burlaba Emmett. Yo me senté en uno de los sofás junto a Edward.

"cállate" le respondió el. La pelea duro mas o menos dos minutos antes de que Emmett

dejara al personaje de Jasper tirado en el suelo desangrándose por todas partes.

"perdedor" le grito Emmett.

"no es mi culpa que tu no tengas nada mas que hacer si no jugar estas cosas" Edward estaba sonriendo.

"¿tu no juegas?" le pregunte.

"a ellos no les gusta jugar conmigo" me dijo Edward. –"dicen que hago trampa" se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"siempre gana" explico –"es estupido jugar con alguien que puede leer tu mente y saber lo que vas a hacer" me dijo Emmett. –"eso es hacer trampa. Es como jugar ajedrez con el… no tiene sentido" yo sonreí.

"a mi no me puedes leer la mente" le dije dándole un leve codazo. –"podríamos jugar algo fácil" le dije mostrándole mi mano aun enyesada.

"¿quieres jugar?" me pregunto el sonriendo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"no podré hacer mucho, pero intentare" el sonrió ampliamente y se levanto.

"déjame ver" empezó a rebuscar entre miles de video juegos que tenían. –"este podría ser, es fácil, puedes usar solo tu mano izquierda" era un juego de carreras de autos. Me puse en control en medio de las piernas y aunque no tenia ni idea de que debía hacer empezamos a jugar.

"¿Qué haces Bella?" pregunto Edward riéndose. Yo me empecé a reír también. Mi auto se había quedado atrapado y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo girar.

"no se que le pasa a esto" le dije riendo y apretando todos los botones que podía aunque no tuviera idea para que servían.

"dale reversa" me dijo riendo a carcajadas.

"eso estoy intentando desde que empecé a jugar" le dije riendo. Me dolía el estomago de tanto reír. –"este estupido juego no sirve"

"La que no sirve para esto eres tu Bella" me dijo Emmett riéndose también.

"estupido auto" le grite. –"muevete"

"muy tarde" me dijo Edward. Cuando lo mire tenia las manos detrás de la cabeza. –"gane" dijo sonriendo.

"no es justo, yo estoy incapacitada" le replique.

"eres un aprovechado Edward" le dijo Alice sonriendo.

"lo siento" me dijo riéndose.

"ya tendré mi revancha" Lo rete. Me sorprendía ver que mi estado de ánimo había mejorado un poco. Mire a Jasper con sospecha. El me estaba mirando sonriendo.

"Jasper" exclame. El sonrió y agacho la mirada.

"lo siento" susurro y me miro de nuevo. –"no me parece correcto que estés triste en tu cumpleaños Bella" volvió a mirar sus manos. –"es mi manera de compensar lo que te hice hace dos años" el parecía realmente preocupado al respecto.

"no… yo no… no tienes que preocuparte por eso Jasper" no quería que se sintiera mal por eso. Tenia una lista muy grande de personas que habían intentado matarme, no me iba a enojar con el por eso. –"no fue tu culpa" le dije.

"claro que lo fue, y lo siento de verdad"

"no seas tonto Jasper" le dije seria pero después sonreí. –"seguramente después te habría dado alguna razón para matarme" todos sonrieron menos Edward.

"¿otra ronda?" le pregunto Emmett a Jasper intentando cambiar el tema. Yo estire la mano y le entregue el control a Emmett. De nuevo empezaron la carrera de autos.

Yo me quede mirándolos un rato y después me levante para volver a la cocina. Edward me siguió.

"¿tienes hambre?" me pregunto Edward, yo asentí.

"Un poquito"

"¿Qué quieres que te prepare?" me pregunto sonriendo de nuevo.

"no tienes que hacerlo" le dije mientras revisaba un tarro que contenía harina.

"pero quiero hacerlo"

"preparemos algo juntos" le dije, quería saber como era posible que cocinara bien.

"¿Qué quieres comer?"

"panqueques" le dije rápidamente. –"los de esta mañana estaban muy buenos"

"esta bien" me dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba algo en un cajón. –"préstame la harina por favor"

"Edward…" apenas y pude escuchar mi susurro. Mis manos que sostenían el tarro de harina se aflojaron dejando caer lo que había en ellas. Todo se puso borroso.

"Bella…" el se paro frente a mi. Eso creía. Estire mis manos intentando sostenerme de el pero todo se puso negro.

**Hola niñas, tres mil gracias por sus comentarios. Les dejo este capitulo por la celebración del día de mañana del cumpleaños de nuestro Robert, me adelante porque mañana se que no voy a tener tiempo. Espero que les guste, un abrazo y un besito para todas. xoxo**


	40. Es nuestra mejor opcion

**Capitulo 40**

**Es nuestra mejor opción…**

**Edward's POV**

Ella no me estaba mirando a mi, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto, como si no pudiera enfocarla. Sus manos intentaron apoyarse de mí pero se desplomo en mis brazos antes deponer tocarme.

"Bella" la tome rápidamente y salí con ella de la cocina. –"¿en donde esta Carlisle" pregunte mientras la ponía en el sofá. Mis hermanos se quitaron de en medio en cuando nos vieron.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Emmett.

"esta desmayada ¿no lo ves?" le dijo Alice. –"Carlisle salio con mama"

"¿Bella?" la llame mientras acariciaba su rostro. –"Bella, despierta" ella no se movía. –"traigan un poco de alcohol" les grite. –"Bella, mi amor, despierta"

"aquí esta el alcohol" me dijo Emmett entregándome la botella. Yo la acerque a la nariz de mi Bella. Ella no reaccionaba.

"intenta con esto" Alice me pasó un trapo, yo lo humedecí con el alcohol y se lo puse bajo la nariz. Sus parpados se movieron.

"¿Bella?" ella movió la cabeza un poco. –"Bella…" le volví a llamar. Ella gimió como si le doliera algo.

"Carlisle ya viene" me dijo Emmett. Bella empezó a moverse mas, su respiración se agito mucho.

"Bella, tranquila" tome su rostro en mis manos. –"Bella, abre los ojos" ella intentaba cerrar los dedos de la mano que tenia enyesada. Yo tome su mano para impedirle que lo hiciera. Se lastimaría. Ella volvió a gemir. –"maldita sea" susurre. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro a los ojos. Note que había lágrimas en los suyos. –"tranquila mi Bella, todo esta bien"

"duele" susurro con la garganta seca.

"¿Qué paso?" Carlisle entro apresurado. Se agacho en el sofá frente a Bella. Yo me corrí un poco pero no solté su mano.

"estábamos en la cocina y… se desvaneció" le explique. –"le esta doliendo algo" le dije también.

"la cabeza" susurro ella. –"el brazo"

"vamos a llevarla al cuarto" dijo mi padre. Yo me apresure y con cuidado la tome en mis brazos, ella gimió cuando la levante.

"lo siento hermosa" bese su frente y con mucho cuidado la lleve hasta su habitación. La puse sobre la cama.

"la espalda" me dijo ella cuando la recosté. –"maldita sea, me duele" ella se puso de medio lado. Yo levante un poco su camisa pues note algo extraño. En su lado derecho había un enorme hematoma. Parecía que la hubieran golpeado.

"demonios… eso no estaba así esta mañana" dijo Alice a mi lado. Yo la mire sin comprender. –"esta mañana le dolía, pero cuando la revise apenas y tenia rojo" yo respire profundo.

"bueno, déjenme revisarla" Carlisle ya se había cambiado de ropa y traía su maletín. –"Bella, déjame revisarte" ella se volteo y note que estaba llorando. Sentía los ojos ardiéndome. Me dolía tanto verla sufrir. –"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayada?"

"13 minutos" le contesto Alice.

"eso es demasiado tiempo" comento mi padre susurrando.

"ya me siento mejor" nos dijo Bella mientras Carlisle le tomaba la presión. Yo la mire con el ceño fruncido. Seguro ella solo lo decía para no preocuparme. –"ya no me duele tanto la cabeza"

"¿podrías sentarte por favor?" le pidió Carlisle. –"quiero revisar tu espalda. Ella le hizo caso. Se levanto sin mucha dificultad aunque un poco lento. Carlisle le ayudo. –"vas a tener que quitarte la blusa" ella levanto la mirada hacia mi.

"yo, yo saldré" ella estaba sonrojada. Era mejor dejarla sola. –"estaré afuera" ella me sonrió pero no dijo nada. Carlisle y ella se quedaron solos en la habitación. Yo me quede recostado contra la puerta.

"no te angusties Edward" Alice apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo.

"tengo miedo Alice" le susurre con la voz rota. Me pase las manos por los ojos como si estuviera limpiando lágrimas en ellos. Ella pasó los brazos por mí cintura. Yo la abrace.

"ella va a estar bien" me susurro, pero también pude sentir el miedo en sus palabras.

"¿eso crees?" le pregunte irónico.

"eso espero" me dijo ella. –"Edward tu sabes que esto tiene solución, debes hablar con ella" en su mente pude ver clara la solución. Pero a mi no me parecía tanto una solución.

"no me agrada eso" le dije. Ella me soltó para verme a la cara.

"no seas tonto Edward, después de todo lo que han pasado, después de todo lo que ella ha pasado y esta pasando no vas a seguir con esa estupida idea de cuidar su alma ¿verdad?" yo me quede mirándola sin decirle nada. –"¿estas bromeando Edward? Tu sabes que esa es la única salida de todo esto" agache la mirada. Ella tenía razón, aunque no fuera lo ideal, sabia que era verdad. Mi Bella no debería estar pasando por nada de esto, y yo tenia en mis manos la manera de ayudarla. –"tienes que hablar con ella" me repitió.

"lo hare" susurre. Me permití un segundo para entrar en la mente de Carlisle. No lo hacia con mala intención, simplemente quería ver como iban las cosas con mi Bella. Si hubiera sido posible me había sonrojado igual o aun más de lo que ella estaba. Estaba en su ropa interior únicamente. Carlisle revisaba el cardenal de su espalda y ella cubría sus senos con sus brazos. Estaba avergonzada. A pesar de los hematomas que tenia en el cuerpo, seguía siendo perfecta. Deje de prestar atención.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Esme caminando hacia nosotros.

"mejor" le dijo Alice. –"Carlisle esta terminando de revisarla" mi madre asintió.

"estoy preocupada por ella" nos dijo. –"tu padre y yo hemos hablado Ed, los dos pensamos que lo mejor en este caso seria que…"

"ya lo se" le interrumpí. Aparentemente para todos era obvio lo que debíamos hacer. –"ya se que es lo que debemos hacer es solo que…" sentía la garganta apretada, me habría echado a llorar ahí de haber podido.

"sabemos que es difícil para ti hijo" ella me abrazo. –"sabemos lo que significa pero…"

"Edward…" Carlisle susurro mi nombre asomándose por la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" le susurre caminado hacia la puerta.

"le di un tranquilizante Edward" su mirada era de preocupación. –"esto se esta poniendo peor a cada segundo" yo respire profundo. –"los medicamentos que le estoy dando ahora son mucho mas fuertes, por eso es normal que este débil. Pero debemos estar muy al pendiente de ella, no hay que dejarla sola" yo asentí. –"los calmantes que le di serán suficientes para que descanse unas horas"

"gracias" le susurre. Cuando entre a la habitación, cerré la puerta con cuidado a mis espaldas. Bella me estaba mirando, aunque tenía la mirada un poco apagada.

"Hola" me susurro muy suavecito. Yo le sonreí y me recosté en la cama junto a ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi vida?" su respiración era pesada.

"cansada, pero bien" esturo su mano lastimada y la llevo hasta mi pecho. Yo puse mi mano derecha sobre ella con cuidado.

"intenta dormir un poquito" le dije muy bajito. –"debes descansar"

"¿te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?" me pregunto mientras cerraba los ojos.

"no me voy a mover de aquí" ella sonrió.

"arruine el cumpleaños" me dijo.

"no, claro que no, solo debes descansar un rato"

"te dije que este día tiene como una maldición" su voz era muy bajita, de haber sido humano estaba seguro que no le escucharía. –"hace dos años hice que tu te fueras" sentí que me estremecía.

"eso no es verd…" ella me interrumpió.

"el año pasado me dio la primera crisis de la enfermedad" ella sonrió sin abrir los ojos. –"siempre encuentro la manera de arruinarlo" los ojos me estaban ardiendo de nuevo.

"no, no digas eso" le dije intentando no sonar tan mal como estaba. –"nada de lo que ha pasado o esta pasando es tu culpa Bella"

"tengo sueño" los analgésicos le estaban haciendo efecto.

"duérmete hermosa" empecé a acariciar su mejilla. Ella sonrió y respiro profundo. En pocos segundos ya se había quedado totalmente dormida.

**Jacob's POV**

Era absurdo pensar lo poco que valía mi vida sin ella. Decir poco es decir mucho. Yo ya no valía nada sin ella. Era patético debía reconocerlo, pero era la realidad.

"feliz cumpleaños" susurre al viento en cuanto amaneció. Yo estaba sentado en la punta del acantilado de donde ella había saltado hace más de dos años. Tenia en celular en la mano, tenía su nombre en la pantalla. Deje el celular tirado en el suelo, enterré la cabeza en mis rodillas y seguí llorando. No le podía llamar, aunque me estuviera muriendo no podía llamarla. Me tenía que tragar el deseo de escuchar su voz, de felicitarla, de decirle que a pesar de todo yo la amaba más que nada en este mundo y que ella siempre seria lo más importante. Pero no la llamaría.

Ella había tomado la decisión, se suponía que yo debía estar tranquilo de pensar que probablemente estaría bien, pero no podía. Tan solo pensar que había regresado con el. Que no le había importado dejarme solo que mi dolor no significaba nada para ella. Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía bruscamente al imaginar que tal vez la próxima vez que le viera si la volvía a ver, ella seria uno de ellos. La sola imagen de mi bonita con los ojos rojos hizo que en menos de un segundo entrara en fase.

Observe un poco más el cielo. Le gruñí y di media vuelta. Empecé a caminar entre los árboles sin saber a donde iba. En realidad no importaba mucho.

"Jacob" la voz de Leah me hizo dar dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunte mientras seguía corriendo.

"espera…"

"déjame en paz"

"vamos Jacob, no seas ridículo, detente" yo acelere mas el paso. –"que maduro Jacob, detente y habla conmigo" ella acelero el paso también.

"cállate y lárgate"

"solo quiero hablar Jacob" yo me detuve de repente, no supe por que. Tal vez también yo quería hablar, no con ella precisamente pero me detuve.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunte cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

"hablar, ya te lo dije. Ella estaba agitada.

¿Por qué? ¿A ti que te importa lo que pase conmigo?" Me senté y acomode la cabeza en mis patas delanteras.

"no me importa" me dijo seria. –"pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría desahogarte con alguien"

"¿Y por que demonios piensas que tu serias ese alguien?"

"si quieres puede hablar con Quil, o Embry, pero estoy segura que ellos no comprenderían la situación de la misma manera que yo" yo me quede en silencio. –"yo se lo que estas sintiendo Jacob" yo suspire. –"tienes que admitir que es mejor que se hubiera ido" yo levante la mirada. –"es mas duro cuando están junto a ti todo el tiempo, cuando tienes que ser testigo de su felicidad" era mas duro si, pero yo daría cualquier cosa por poder tenerla cerca de mi. –"por que eres tan masoquista Jacob" me recrimino.

"cállate Leah, tu no entiendes nada"

"ni me interesa entenderlo créeme" dijo mezquina y se recostó de la misma manera que yo. –"dale gracias a Dios que no te imprimaste de ella" yo sentí un escalofrío.

"a veces me pregunto si en realidad no me imprime y no me di cuenta" confesé.

"muchas veces me he preguntado lo mismo" me dijo. –"pero agradece que no es así"

"duele como si fuera así" me lamente.

"yo se que puede doler casi igual. Yo no estaba imprimada de Sam cuando me dejo, mas aun así no puedo recordar nada que me hubiera dolido igual en toda mi vida" ella tenia razón, solo ella podría entender el dolor tan grande que estaba sintiendo.

"Tal vez ahora que estas lejos de ella sea mas fácil para ti olvidarla de lo que ha sido para mi superar a Sam" yo me reí.

"eso no va a suceder Leah" le dije burlándome de lo ilógica de su afirmación. –"Bella es la mujer de mi vida yo lo se" yo no estaría con nadie que o fuera ella, solo ella.

"sabes que lo mas probable es que tu amada ya sea un asqueroso chupa sangre" yo le gruñí. –"¿de verdad no lo has pensado?" me pregunto.

"cállate" me levante y le di la espalda. –"ya hablamos suficiente, vuelve a casa"

"no te vayas así…" me grito pero yo salí corriendo.

"déjame en paz" le dije antes de irme. Ella no me siguió. Regrese al acantilado y vi mi celular tirado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Con la trompa lo moví y note que estaba brillando, eso significaba que tenía algún mensaje. Lo tome con cuidado entre mis dientes me fui a paso lento hasta mi casa. Deje el celular en el suelo y salí de fase rápidamente, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verme. Recogí el teléfono y me metí a toda prisa por la ventana de mi cuarto. Tome mi toalla y me la envolví en la cintura. Me sentí nervioso al abrir el celular. No era el nombre que esperaba ver, pero me dio un escalofrío al ver que era Charlie. Por un segundo me imagine que llamaba para decirme que alguien lo había llamado para decirle que Bella había muerto en algún extraño tipo de accidente. Yo sabría que no era así.

"no seas idiota" me susurre a mi mismo. Tal vez si lo haría, pero no podría ser tan pronto. No este día. Respire y le marque.

"Hola Jake ¿Cómo estas?" me saludo rápidamente.

"bien" respondí de la misma manera.

"espero no estar molestando" yo suspire.

"no, claro que no" mi voz no era muy convincente. –"¿pa…Paso algo?" le pregunte nervioso.

"no, no es eso es solo que…" se quedo callado. Yo trague saliva. –"yo se que es duro para ti" yo respire. –"¿podrías llamar a Bella hoy?" yo agache la mirada, creía que me iba a decir algo terrible, pero esa petición dolió también. –"por favor Jacob" me pidió. –"hable con ella esta mañana" yo agache la cabeza. –"esta bien, pero sonaba… triste" yo parpadee, sentí los ojos húmedos.

"¿y crees que si la llamo se va a poner feliz?" mi voz fue mordaz e irónica.

"estoy seguro que si" me dijo el serio.

"yo creo que no Charlie" las lagrimas mojaron mis mejillas, pero mi voz no se quebró. –"estoy seguro que ella esta bien"

"Jacob…"

"lo siento Charlie, tengo cosas que hacer" mentí obviamente.

"Jacob espera…"

"hablamos después" en otras circunstancias jamás habría sido capaz de colgarle el teléfono pero supongo que ya no me importaba.

No podía imaginar por que razón Bella estaría triste, se supone que por fin tenía lo que había querido, estar al lado del maldito vampiro que tanto amaba. Me reiría en la cara de cualquiera que se atreviera a decirme que estaba triste por mi. De seguro ella estaba bien, mas que bien.

Pese a que la llamada de Charlie había dejado la espina clavada en mi corazon yo ya había tomado una decisión. Aunque me muriera de ganas por escuchar su voz. Aunque mi corazón se estuviera desmoronando por no llamar para desearle feliz cumpleaños no lo haría. No la llamaría.

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob esta llamando" pensé, ese era el sonido de mi celular, pero sonaba muy bajito, muy distante. –"es Jacob" me dije a mi misma. –"debe ser el" mas que una afirmación era una petición. –"por favor que sea el, por favor" el celular sonaba demasiado lejos. Parpadee lentamente y note que el rostro de Edward estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. –"¿en donde esta?" le pregunte medio dormida.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto susurrando.

"mi celular, esta sonando" empecé a incorporarme, sentí la cabeza pesada. –"¿Por qué no lo contestas?"le pregunte.

"¿de que hablas hermosa?" el se había levantado y estaba al otro lado de la cama, junto a mi. – "tu celular esta junto a tu almohada" yo baje la mirada y era verdad allí estaba. Lo tome y note que no tenía ninguna llamada. Respire profundo al ver la hora ya eran las siete de la noche. El no me había llamado.

"¿te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? Voy a llamar a mi padre" Edward parecía muy preocupado, al menos su voz lo sonaba, yo no levante el rostro.

"no, estoy bien" le susurre. –"no me duele nada" el se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué te pasa hermosa?" yo suspire.

"me siento rara" le dije. –"siento la cabeza rara" eso era verdad.

"debe ser por los calmantes no te preocupes, ya pasara el efecto" el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos. –"estas triste por que no te llamo" no me lo estaba preguntando. Sus manos se mojaron con las lágrimas que cayeron de mis ojos. –"mi amor" dijo con ternura y beso mis mejillas y mis parpados intentando secar las lagrimas. –"no llores" dejo su rostro frente al mío.

"lo siento" le dije sollozando.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" me pregunto. –"entiendo que te cause tristeza" dijo tranquilo. –"no te tienes que disculpar por sentirte así"

"no debería sorprenderme" le dije llorando. –"el me odia, por que habría de llamarme"

"el no te odia" me aclaro con seguridad. –"por supuesto que no te odia"

"supongo que no importa" le dije limpiándome los ojos. –"siento que la cabeza me pesa"

"recuéstate" el me acomodo la almohada para que yo apoyara la cabeza.

"dormí mucho" le dije limpiándome el rostro.

"los calmantes que te dieron son muy fuertes" el corrió un mechón de mi cabello.-"¿te duele algo?" me volvió a preguntar.

"no, ya no me duele nada, siento la espalda un poco caliente, pero no me duele"

"¿Puedo ver?" Me pregunto tímido. Yo me voltee y le di la espalda. Levante la camisa de la pijama con la mano izquierda. El no dijo nada. Di un saltito cuando el paso sus dedos por mi espalda baja.

"lo siento" quito la mano en cuanto sintió mi reacción.

"no" le susurre. –"no la quites" le pedí. -"se siente…" respire profundo. –"se siente bien" yo me refería a que el frío de su piel hacia que la zona caliente se sintiera mejor. Sentó como se corrió un poco hacia mi. Sus dedos largos y fríos volvieron a recorrer mi espalda baja. Mi respiración se volvió lenta, ese simple contacto me estaba haciendo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

"aun tienes morado" susurro el. –"tal vez el frío ayude a que te sientas mejor" yo asentí el seguía pasando los dedos de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba una y otra vez. Podía sentir su aliento en mi hombro y cuello.

"dios" susurre muy bajito.

"¿estas bien?" se acerco hasta que su rostro quedo sobre el mío. Yo cerré los ojos y asentí.

"¿podrías?..." respire. –"¿podrías traerme… algo de… beber por favor?" tenia que alejarlo de mi por un segundo para que yo pudiera respirar. No era correcto que me dejara llevar por esas emociones tan intensas, no lo podía permitir.

"eh, claro" el noto que algo me pasaba. –"ya regreso" en cuanto salio yo me puse boca arriba y respire profundo. Esa simple caricia de su parte me había puesto a temblar. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. Tome el celular y lo mire de nuevo. Respire mil veces para calmarme. Ahora que Edward no estaba volví a sentir el vacío en mi estomago y en mi corazón. Ya sabia que intentaba pretender que ese había sido un dia tan común y corriente como cualquier dia del año, pero debía confesar que guardaba la esperanza de que el me llamara.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a pensar. Era extraño pensar que dos personas tan diferentes como Jacob y Edward tuvieran un poder tan grande e igual sobre mí. Sus caricias no serian jamás iguales comparando una con la otra, pero ambos con solo poner la punta del dedo sobre mi piel me podían hacer perder la cabeza, la conciencia, la razón y todo lo demás. En mi mente revivió clara la imagen de Jacob y yo en la casa de mi madre. Cuando estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor en la playa.

Con Edward las cosas jamás habían llegado tan lejos como con Jake, el jamás lo habría permitido. Si esa noche yo no hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico y mi imaginación me hubiera tendido una trampa, lo mas probable que seria que...

"aquí esta tu jugo" la voz de Edward me saco de la fantasía. Yo me quede con los ojos cerrados allí acostada. –"Bella, qui esta tu jugo" repitió. Yo abrí los ojos y me levante lentamente. El acomodo las almohadas para que yo me recostara sobre ellas.

"gracias" le susurre y le recibí el vaso, tenia jugo de frambuesa. Bebí un sorbo muy pequeño.

"¿en que pensabas?" me pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Yo bebí un trago de jugo exageradamente largo.

"nada" le dije con el vaso aun pegado a los labios. El se quedo en silencio. –"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte. El se encogió de hombros.

"hay algo…" se quedo callado. –"hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo mi Bella" el estaba mirando sus manos, parecía nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte corriéndome un poco hacia su lado.

"yo… yo" me preocupe. –"no se como decirlo" puso su mano derecha sobre mi izquierda. –"se que es estupido y… yo se que es una locura pero…" había elevado el tono de voz un poco.

"Edward…" el levanto su rostro para verme. Tenía los ojos algo tristes. –"¿Qué pasa mi Edward?" le pregunte tierna, no me gustaba verlo así. Me asustaba pensar que era eso tan malo que tenia que decirme que lo pusiera tan mal.

"Bella, tu sabes que yo te quiero mas que nada en esta vida verdad" yo lo mire sin comprender. –"¿lo sabes verdad?" presiono.

"lo se, yo lo se Edward" le conteste. El levanto mi mano y la beso.

"tu no tienes idea como me mata verte sufrir mi Bella" yo estaba ahí mirándolo nerviosa sin entender nada. –"pero sabes que tengo la solución en mis manos, tengo la manera de ayudarte y yo no lo mencionaría si no supiera que" el respiro profundo y se sentó frente a mi. No soltó mi mano. –"que esta es nuestra mejor opción" dijo finalmente.

"¿de que me estas hablando?" le pregunte apoyando mi mano derecha en su pierna. El me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"mi Bella" susurro. –"estoy dispuesto a… estoy dispuesto a transformarte yo mismo" yo me quede mirándolo sin decir nada.

**Hola niñas, como siempre gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos, espero que les guste este capitulo. xoxo**


	41. Todo lo que siempre habia soñado

**Capitulo 41**

**Todo lo que siempre había soñado…**

**Bella's POV**

"¿Qué?" mis labios apenas se movieron. Yo estaba segura que mis oídos habían fallado.

"¿Qué opinas?" me pregunto el nervioso aun. ¿Qué opinaba yo? La verdad no lo sabía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar, opinar o sentir? Yo no lo sabía. –"¿Bella?" sus ojos me miraban directamente al igual que los míos lo miraban a el.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte en un susurro.

"¿a que te refieres?"

"yo, yo…" sentía que el corazón se me estaba acelerando al igual que la respiración. –"yo no puedo" dije finalmente. Edward se quedo mirándome como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento yo me echara a reír y le dijera que era una broma. No lo era.

"¿Qué?" ahora pregunto el. Yo estaba respirando profundo.

"yo no puedo" le repetí mirándolo a los ojos. –"y tu no tienes que hacerlo solo por que sea necesario o porque creas que es lo correcto"

"yo no…" el me miro y no pudo terminar de hablar. Como explicaría yo esta estupidez. Que podría decirle para que entendiera que me estaba negando a lo yo siempre había anhelado. La propuesta de Edward era todo lo que yo siempre había soñado, todo lo que siempre había querido. Y ahora que las palabras salían de su propia boca, yo veía esa posibilidad más lejana de lo que nunca estuvo. –"yo no puedo" le dije agachando la mirada.

"¿Por qué?" cuando el formulo esa pregunta solo una imagen estuvo presente en mi cabeza. Jacob.

Yo levante la mirada y no le dije nada. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y al ver el rostro de dolor de Edward se derramaron por mis mejillas.

"no llores hermosa" el tomo mi rostro en sus manos e intento levantarlo, pero yo me negué. –"mi Bella" el paso sus brazos sobre mi y yo rápidamente me estire y rodee su cuello con los brazos.

"perdóname" le susurre llorando. –"perdón" el me estaba abrazando con cuidado pero aun así podría sentir la presión de sus brazos en mi cuerpo.

"no llores" me susurro. –"no te disculpes" me dijo un poco mas serio.

Sentía el corazón dividido en dos. Tanto tiempo yo espere para que Edward me dijera eso. Para que tomara la decisión de pasar el resto de la eternidad a mi lado. Pero yo ya no podía, jamás podría hacerle eso a Jacob. Supongo que preferida morir en agonía antes que traicionarlo de esa manera. Sencillamente no podía. –"Bella, cálmate por favor" yo respire profundo intentando calmarme. –"mírame" el me tomo el rostro y me hizo mirarlo. –"no pasa nada mi Bella, tranquila" el estaba sonriéndome. –"todo esta bien mi vida" beso mi frente. –"ya no llores" yo retuve la respiración. –"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Yo aun estaba aguantando la respiración. De repente me levante y salí corriendo hacia el baño. Por suerte mi estomago espero a que yo llegara allí para empezar a desocuparse. Edward estuvo rápidamente allí para sostener mi cabello.

"maldita sea" susurre mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Sentía el rostro sudado. Edward tomo una toalla pequeña y me ayudo a limpiarme la boca.

"¿Mejor?" me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme el cabello.

"aun tengo mareo" le dije apoyando la cabeza hacia la pared.

"estas pálida" el acaricio mi rostro. Sus manos frías me hacían sentir mejor. "lo siento mi Bella" el estaba arrodillado frente a mi. Sus ojos miraban el suelo. Yo lo mire sin decir nada. –"yo no… yo no debí habértelo mencionado siquiera, soy un imbesil" yo me acomode y tome su rostro en mis manos.

"¿Qué dices Edward?" el me miro como si estuviera avergonzado. –"esto no es por ti Edward" intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para explicarme.

"¿todo esta bien aquí?" Carlisle entro al baño interrumpiéndonos.

"Bella no se esta sintiendo muy bien" respondió Edward.

"¿te duele algo?" me pregunto el doctor.

"no, pero me siento débil" sentía las piernas débiles pero pesadas. Estaba seguro que si me ponía de pie me desvanecería.

"¿aun tienes ganas de vomitar?" me pregunto. Yo negué, aun tenia mareo, pero mi estomago ya se había desocupado.

"¿me puedes ayudar a lavar los dientes?" Edward se puso de pie y extendió sus manos hacia mí. Yo tome sus manos y el me jalo, pero las piernas me temblaron.

"hey ¿estas bien?" Edward me sujeto y aguanto mi peso.

"esta muy débil" comento Carlisle. Deben ser los analgésicos.

"Siéntate aquí" Edward me acomodo al borde de la bañera. Me sostuvo mientras Carlisle le alcanzaba algo, después el doctor salio. –"toma" el me estaba ofreciendo el cepillo de dientes. No me cepille con la fuerza que hubiera querido, sentía los brazos un poco flojos. El me sostuvo mientras me enjuagaba la boca. Cuando escupí el último trago de agua, notamos que había sangre también.

"seguro me cepille muy fuerte" le susurre la ver su rostro de preocupación. Pero ya sabia yo que no era así.

"déjame llevarte" me tomo en sus brazos con facilidad y me llevo hasta la recamara. Allí estaba Carlisle junto con Alice. El me recostó en la cama.

"supongo que ya han hablado" nos dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Yo la mire sin comprenderle.

"ahora no Alice" le dijo Edward serio. Yo comprendí de qué estaba hablando.

"pero…"

"ahora no" casi le grito. Carlisle y Alice se quedaron mirando a Edward. –"Bella necesita descansar" dijo mas calmado. –"ya hablaremos después" se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a acomodar mi cobija.

"si quieres ir…" le susurre muy bajito pero el negó con la cabeza.

"ya hablaremos después, no te preocupes por eso, no es nada" yo suspire.

"¿Cómo te sientes Bella?" me pregunto Carlisle.

"cansada" le dije. –"aunque supongo que eso no es nada nuevo" el sonrió un poco.

"es normal" aseguro. –"pero debes descansar mucho" yo le sonreí. –"supongo que hablaremos después Edward"

"te veo mas tarde Bella" Alice se trepo en la cama por el otro lado y se acerco para besar mi mejilla. –"que descanses" dijo tierna pero desanimada.

"gracias" les dije a los dos mientras salían. Edward ni siquiera los miro. –"¿estas bien?" le pregunte mientras el terminaba de acomodarme en la cama. Sonrió sin mirarme a los ojos.

"claro que estoy bien" me dijo. –"¿y tu?" Me miro cuando me hizo la pregunta. Yo asentí.

"¿por que no te cambias y te acuestas aquí conmigo?" el sonrió.

"¿Por qué insistes en que me cambie?" me pregunto riendo. Yo me encogi de hombros.

"me preocupa tu comodidad" en verdad era algo que me preocupaba. Si iba a pasar la noche completa a mi lado, pues mejor que estuviera bien. El sonrió.

"dame un segundo" me beso la frente y salio del cuarto. En ese momento mi celular sonó. Me lance rápido hacia el y la cabeza me dio vueltas.

"bueno…" conteste sin mirar el numero. De nuevo sufrí una gran decepción.

"hola hija ¿como estas?" yo suspire.

"bien papa, ¿y tu como estas?"

"bien, estoy con Esme y Carlisle" yo mire extrañada.

"¿en serio?" le pregunte fingiendo sorpresa.

"si, el Doctor Cullen insistió en que no me quería dejar solo hoy" yo me senti mal. De seguro Charlie se estaba sintiendo solo.

"me alegra que no estés solo"

"yo estoy bien" dijo en tono relajado. –"¿Qué tal la pasaste tu?" yo hice una mueca al recordar que había arruinado el día una vez mas.

"muy bien" mentí. –"hicimos muchas cosas" mi tono era algo exagerado. –"estoy muy cansada"

"Oh, lamento llamar tan tarde"

"¿Qué dices papá? Me encanta que me llames" eso era verdad, aunque en realidad si estaba cansada.

"me alegra que estés bien, que hayas disfrutado tu día" yo no le dije nada. –"te llamare mañana, ahora descansa"

"esta bien papa, gracias por la llamada"

"te quiero hija"

"y yo a ti" colgué y deje el celular en la mesita. En ese momento sonó la puerta. El rostro de Edward se asomo un poco y después entro por completo. Sonreí al ver que se había cambiado la ropa.

"¿la tenias guardada o acabaste de ir a comprarla?" le pregunte mientras el caminaba hacia la cama. Tenía puesta una pijama, el pantalón era como de sudadera, negro. Y la camiseta era totalmente blanca. No traía zapatos. Se veía espectacular. El sonrió y se metió en la cama.

"de hecho, la tenia guardada" me dijo.

"te queda bien" comente como quien no quiere la cosa. El se metió debajo del edredón, debajo de este habían otras dos cobijas con las que me envolvió. Paso sus brazos sobre mi, envuelta en esas cobijas daba la impresión que estaba abrazando un bebe. Yo me acomode sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos. –"¿estas enojado conmigo?" le pregunte después de varios minutos de silencio.

"por supuesto que no mi Bella" me dijo serio pero tierno. "¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"

"por ser una estupida loca que nunca sabe lo que quiere" sentí como su pecho crecía.

"no digas eso" me apretó un poco mas. –"tu no eres estupida, ni estas loca" yo no le dije nada. –nadie te culpa por no querer ser… esto" yo levante el rostro tan pronto como el dijo eso.

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunte. –"tu sabes que no es eso por lo que…"

"nadie te esta culpando Bella" sus ojos estaban tristes.

"tu en realidad no quieres convertirme ¿verdad?" le pregunte seria y algo enojada.

"yo…"

"precisamente esta es una razón por la que no puedo hacerlo Edward" me aleje de el y me quite las cobijas. –"tu no quieres hacerlo"

"Bella, eso no es lo que…"

"yo se que tu intención es buena Edward, pero no tienes que hacerlo por que creas que tienes que hacerlo" sentí cerca las lagrimas. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mire hacia el suelo. –"lo peor es pensar que esto era todo lo que yo quería" mis mejillas se humedecieron. –"hace dos años era todo lo que le pedía a la vida Edward" el se sentó a mi lado. –"pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo" la voz se me quebró. –"pero nunca tuvimos el mismo plan ¿verdad?"

"Bella…"

"Ni siquiera ahora estas convencido de querer hacerlo Edward" mi voz estaba calmada, aunque estaba llorando. –"pero yo no te culpo por eso" el se levanto y se arrodillo frente a mi. Puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas.

"No llores" me pidió con la voz rota. –"¿es por eso que no quieres?" me pregunto en voz baja. Es una de las razones, pensé. –"¿tu crees que yo no me muero de solo pensar en la idea de tenerte a mi lado para siempre?" yo no le dije nada. –"siempre me dio miedo que tu no quisieras ser alguien como yo, pero yo soñaba con hacerte mi esposa y así fuera egoísta de mi parte, te convertiría, te haría mía para el resto de la eternidad, solo mía" el pulso se me acelero. Ahora sentía mucha rabia, si el me hubiera dicho eso mismo hace dos años, la historia habría sido otra. –"te amo Bella, mas que a nada en este mundo, mas que a mi propia vida" yo seguía llorando. –"pero si eso no te convence, supongo que no hay nada mas que pueda hacer"

"maldita sea" susurre y cubrí mi boca con la mano izquierda.

"no mi vida, no llores" se levanto y tomo mi rostro en sus manos. –"cálmate por favor" yo me lance a su cuello y lo abrace. Ahora me sentía peor que antes. El de verdad quería hacerlo, no era una obligación para el, el de verdad quería. Ahora que excusa podría darle para no querer hacerlo. No le confesaría que era Jacob quien me lo impedía.

"gracias" le dije llorando.

"¿Por qué?" me preguntó mientras me arrullaba en sus brazos.

"por ser tan bueno y no odiarme como deberías" escuche que sofocaba una risita.

"yo no soy bueno Bella" dijo y beso mi frente. Luego tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me hizo mirarlo. –"yo simplemente te amo"


	42. Oscuridad

**Capitulo 42**

**Oscuridad…**

**Bella's POV**

Aquella noche que Edward me había propuesto transformarme, la noche que yo lo había rechazado, también le había pedido después de dejar de llorar que no volviera a tocar el tema. El como es normal, me complació con eso. El jamás volvió a mencionar nada en absoluto. Solo en una ocasión escuche sin querer la conversación entre Edward y su familia. Aparentemente todos pensaban que era una decisión estupida pero la

respetarían. Dos días después Carlisle me quito el cabestrillo de la mano, el alivio fue inmenso.

Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde mi cumpleaños y yo no tenia noticias de Jacob. Las pocas veces que hablaba con Charlie el se limitaba a decirme que Billy había mencionado que estaba bien. Pensar en el me causaba mucho dolor. Y Edward sufría por verme sufrir, aunque yo intentaba disimularlo. Todo era un caos.

Mi salud era lo mas preocupante, aunque también intentaba componerme para no preocuparlos, era obvio que los tratamientos estaban fallando. En esas cinco semanas aparte de dormir, mela pasaba vomitando. Los desmayos eran cada vez mas frecuentes al igual que los dolores en mi cuerpo.

Los medicamentos que me daban ahora me ponían peor en ves de hacerme mejorar, eran demasiado fuertes y mi cuerpo no estaba creando defensas, cada vez me estaba debilitando más. Edward siempre estaba a mi lado. De hecho creo que los únicos momentos donde no estábamos juntos era por que nos separaba la puerta del baño, cuando el me concedía mis momentos humanos. El tenía un corazón demasiado grande. Jamás se vio molesto por tener que hacer cosas por mí. En los días en que me sentía demasiado débil el se encargaba hasta de darme de comer. En las noches de dolor me consentía hasta que el efecto de los analgésicos me hiciera efecto.

Me confortaba pensar que mi padre y Jacob habían quedado al margen de toda la situación. Suponía y esperaba que Jacob en realidad estuviera bien, al parecer solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el se olvidara de mi. El tiempo y la distancia. Me pregunte por que demonios eso no funcionaba conmigo. No había funcionado con Edward y definitivamente no había funcionado con Jake.

"¿Qué pasa hermosa?" me pregunto Edward sentándose en el sofá junto a mi. –"¿te duele algo?" yo me limpie las lagrimas.

"no, estoy bien" le respondí mirando la pantalla del televisor.

"eso no es verdad…" susurro. –"yo se que no estas bien mi vida, si quieres hablarlo, no te preocupes por herir mis sentimientos Bella, solo háblame, cuéntame que te pasa" yo lo mire y me calme. El había sido mi fuerza todo ese tiempo. Por el era que de algún modo siguiera viva aunque estuviera incompleta.

"no me pasa nada" sonreí mientras me acomodaba para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. El abrió los brazos y los paso sobre la cobija que me envolvía.

"¿Cómo te estas sintiendo hoy cielo?" Pregunto Esme mientras me entregaba un vaso de jugo. Le sonreí antes de recibirlo.

"bien, supongo" le dije. –"no me esta doliendo nada"

"que bueno" me dijo ella. –"¿Por qué miras asi?" yo la mire. Yo estaba forzando la mirada, veía el televisor un poco borroso. Note hasta que ella lo menciono que estaba mirando como una anciana con los ojos un poco cerrados.

"veo un poco borroso" le dije intentando fijar la vista de nuevo en la pantalla.

"el televisor no esta muy lejos" comento Edward.

"debe ser que tengo la mirada cansada" les comente.

"Tal vez" dijo Esme. –"¿tienes hambre? Si quieres te sirvo el almuerzo ya"

"no, aun no tengo hambre gracias" ella me sonrió. –"con el jugo es suficiente por ahora gracias"

"no hay de que" ella se levanto –"ahora me voy a buscar a Emmett, no ha querido limpiar el desorden que dejo en la cochera" yo me reí. –"nos vemos en un rato" desapareció velozmente. Yo volví a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras me terminaba el jugo. Edward estuvo en silencio acariciando mi cabello. Yo empecé a sentir los ojos pesados. Y el movimiento de sus dedos en mi cabeza hacia que me diera más sueño. Me quede dormida rápidamente.

Cuando me desperté aun estaba en los brazos de Edward, pero estábamos en nuestra habitación.

"hola hermosa" me saludo cuando abrí los ojos. Yo respire profundo. Me encantaba su aroma.

"hola" susurre lentamente.

"¿dormiste bien?" yo asentí. Sabía que el rostro de Edward estaba muy cerca pero lo veía algo borroso. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero al abrirlos no hubo cambio.

"debo ir al baño" susurre y empecé a levantarme. Edward me llevo de la mano hasta la puerta. Mis pasos eran más lentos de lo acostumbrado. Me acerque despacio al lavamanos, cuando me pare frente a el, no podía ver mi rostro en el espejo. Torpemente busque la llave y me moje el rostro un poco. Mi imagen era apenas una mancha distorsionada.

"mierda" susurre, estaba asustada. –"Edward…" susurre sofocada. –"Edward" le llame de nuevo con desespero.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto su voz afuera.

"Edward…" le grite dejándome llevar por el pánico. Escuche que la puerta se abría.

"¿Qué pasa?" sus manos me encontraron rápidamente.

"Edward no puedo ver bien" llore. –"no veo nada" grite. Ahí sentí como me tomaba en sus brazos. –"¿Edward?" lo llame cuando me puso sobre la cama.

"tranquila mi amor" el me beso la frente.

"¿estas ocupado?" le preguntó Edward a alguien. –"necesito que vengas a la casa inmediatamente" dijo serio. –"Bella esta mal" puso su mano en mi pierna. –"no puede ver" mi respiración esta muy agitada. –"¿dime que hago?" se quedo en silencio. –"si, si entiendo" le dijo. –"¿estas seguro que con eso…?"se interrumpió. –"si, si entendí, ven pronto por favor" colgó. –"mi cielo, cálmate, Carlisle ya viene para acá" me dijo intentando calmarme. –"voy a tener que inyectarte"

"¿Qué?" le pregunte llorando.

"Carlisle me dio instrucciones, no te preocupes, vas a estar bien"

"¿te vas?" le pregunte al no sentir su mano en mi pierna.

"tranquila amor, solo voy abajo por la medicina" mi mano se aferro a su camiseta supuse. –"no me tardo cielo, cálmate" yo asentí y lo solté. Estaba realmente asustada, ¿Qué pasaría si me quedaba ciega para siempre?

"aquí estoy" yo mire hacia el lugar de donde venia su voz. Solo veía algo oscuro moviéndose.

"¿Qué me pasa?" le pregunte.

"Carlisle me dijo que debes tranquilizarte" el estaba sentado en la cama buscando algo. –"no es bueno que te alteres, eso lo empeorara todo" yo asentí aunque no estaba muy convencida, como no me iba a alterar si estaba ciega.

"¿me voy a quedar ciega?" le pregunte llorando.

"no, no, no mi cielo, Carlisle piensa que se inflamo algo en tu cabecita" sus manos a los lados de mi rostro y con sus pulgares estaba limpiando mis lagrimas. –"esto no es tan grave mi Bella, necesito que te calmes" su rostro estaba muy cerca al mío, podía sentir su aliento. –"respira, tranquila" yo le obedecí. –"eso es, ¿confías en mi?" Yo asentí. –"bien, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo" yo volví a asentir. –"te voy a inyectar algo que ayudara a que se desinflame ¿esta bien?" yo no le dije nada. –"no te va a doler, confía en mi"

"esta bien" le susurre y estire el brazo, aunque no podía ver nada voltee el rostro.

"listo" me dijo un segundo después.

"¿ya? No sentí nada" le dije.

"te lo dije" beso mi frente. –"ahora recuéstate princesa" me acomodo. –"¿todo lo que ves es negro, o puedes ver algo?" sus manos estaban en mi rostro aun.

"te puedo ver moviéndote…es decir veo algo negro moviéndose" estaba esforzando la vista. –"supongo que eres tu"

"si, soy yo, pero no esfuerces mas la vista" con cuidado me acomodo la almohada. –"cierra los ojos" yo le obedecí.

"me duele la cabeza" le dije. Escuche como se cerraba la puerta. –"¿Edward...?"

"aquí estoy mi Bella, solo estoy oscureciendo la habitación" sentó como se recostaba a mi lado. Yo apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

"¿de verdad crees que no es tan grave?" le pregunte.

"estoy seguro" me dijo serio. –"recuerdas que con los exámenes que te tomaron la ultima vez Carlisle menciono que tenias un poco inflamado un lóbulo"

"pues recuerdo que dijo que tenia algo inflamado"

"el ya me había comentado que era posible que tuvieras problemas de visión, claro que no me dijo que podía ser tanto"

"siempre debemos asumir que todo conmigo es cien veces peor de lo que debería ser" el suspiro. El sabia que mi broma no era tan falsa después de todo.

"¿aun te duele la cabeza?" pregunto susurrando.

"Un poquito, pero ya me duele menos" el beso mi cabeza.

"esperemos que el medicamento haga efecto" estaba susurrando mas bajito de lo normal. –"ya llegaron" dijo rápidamente. Yo no me moví. La puerta sonó tres veces muy suave.

"sigue…" susurro Edward.

"¿Cómo sigue?" pregunto Carlisle susurrando también. Tal vez creía que yo estaba dormida.

"mejor, pero esta asustada" yo me moví un poco, pero no abrí los ojos.

"¿hace mucho se durmió?" pregunto el doctor, sentí sus pasos acercarse a mi lado.

"no estoy dormida" le conteste sin moverme mucho. –"pero Edward me dijo que descansara los ojos" me daba miedo abrirlos.

"es mejor que sea así" me dijo el. –"no quiero que te estreses por esto Bella, no es nada irreversible, con descanso la visión va a volver" yo suspire. –"en cuanto estés mejor voy a tener que tomarte nuevos exámenes"

"esta bien" le dije.

"no has almorzado Bella… ¿tienes hambre?" me pregunto Edward.

"no, no quiero comer nada. Gracias" Sentia un nudo en la boca del estomago. No podría comer nada aunque quisiera.

"intenta dormir" hablo Carlisle. Yo escondí mas el rostro en el pecho de Edward.

"no creo que pueda dormir" les dije.

"Bella, no te preocupes, de verdad. Todo va a estar bien, y si te estresas todo se va a complicar mas" Carlisle era amable pero serio.

"¿Qué peor podría pasar?" Pregunte irónica. –"estoy ciega" sentí Comcel brazo de Edward me apretaba un poco.

"no estas ciega Bella" me dijo Carlisle. –"ya te dije que no es algo irreversible, esto ya lo habíamos considerado"

"ustedes lo habían considerado, yo no esperaba quedarme ciega de un día para otro" le dije con la voz rota. Ya iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

"levántate Bella" me dijo Carlisle. Yo no me moví. –"por favor Bella, te voy a demostrar que no tienes por que preocuparte" yo me empecé a levantar sin abrir los ojos, Edward me ayudo.

"abre los ojos" me indico Carlisle. Yo los abrí muy lentamente. Aun caían lágrimas de ellos.

"no veo bien" le dije. Igual que antes solo veía figuras oscuras y borrosas. Iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

"ven, levántate" el me tomo las dos manos y me hizo caminar unos pasos. –"hijo, abre las cortinas" tuve que girar el rostro cuando el rayo de luz cayo directamente en mis ojos. –"¿sentiste eso verdad?" yo asentí mientras me giraba. Cuando me descubrí el rostro la habitación estaba iluminada.

"ya veo mejor" les dije sonriendo. Podía ver a Edward aunque no era totalmente nítido, pero lo veía. El me estaba sonriendo.

"¿ves?" me dijo el tomándome por el rostro. –"solo debes descansar" yo asentí.

"siéntate un momento" me pidió Carlisle, yo le obedecí. Aun veía algo borroso así que Edward me ayudo. –"mírame" yo le hice caso. –"intenta seguir la luz" la luz si la veía clara. –"tu pupila derecha esta un poco dilatada, pero el medicamento ayudara"

"me duele la cabeza" me queje de nuevo.

"¿mucho?" yo negué con la cabeza.

"es solo un poco y solo en esta parte" me señale con la mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza, justo detrás de mi oreja derecha. Carlisle examino mi cabeza. Me movió el cuello y sentí que me dolía un poco.

"tienes el cuello rígido" me dijo.

"ha estado muy estresada" le dijo Edward.

"mmm... Vamos a tener que hacer algo para solucionar eso" susurro mientras me movía el cuello hacia el otro lado. –"por ahora es mejor que descanses" yo suspire. –"¿quieres que te de algo para el dolor?"

"no, mejor duermo un rato, así se me pasara" no me gustaba andas tomando tantos medicamentos.

"¿seguro no quieres nada de comer?" me pregunto de nuevo. –"recuerda que estas algo baja de peso" me recordó.

"no, no tengo hambre"

"esta bien, tal vez mas tarde" yo le sonreí. Los ojos me ardían un poco así que me volví a recostar. Carlisle y Edward hablaron durante unos cortos segundos en la puerta y después Edward se metió en la cama conmigo. Se puso frente a mí y acaricio mi mejilla.

"¿mejor?" susurro.

"mejor" le asegure. –"lamento haber entrado en pánico"

"no seas tontica" me dijo sonriendo. –"hubiera sido raro que no lo hicieras"

"¿esto me va a pasar a menudo?"

"no lo sabemos. Espero que no" su voz era seria. –"¿estas segura que no quieres nada para el dolor de cabeza?"

"¿podrías cerrar las cortinas por favor?" rápidamente la habitación quedo en completa oscuridad, me sentía mejor así. –"gracias"

"Bella… tu celular esta vibrando" me dijo unos segundos después. El me lo alcanzó de la mesita de noche. Yo ya no me tomaba tiempo para emocionarme cuando sonaba el celular, ya sabia que no era quien yo quería que me llamara. -"es Charlie" susurro. Yo no abrí los ojos.

"¿podrías contestarle?" le pedí. –"no quiero hablar con el" no me sentía bien. –"o mejor no contestes" le dije antes de que el celular dejara de vibrar.

"¿estas segura?"

"si, le marcare mas tarde" hacia ya dos días que no hablaba con el. Pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento.

**Hola niñas, lo lamento por las que querían que Bella dijera que si, pero como se habrán dado cuenta soy la reina del drama y no quiero terminar el fic tan fácilmente. Espero sus comentarios. **


	43. La ultima esperanza

**Capitulo 43**

**La ultima esperanza…**

**Bella's POV**

La visión había regresado poco a poco, cada vez me sentía más inútil, permitiendo que Edward hiciera las cosas más simples por mí. Aunque a veces veía algo borroso, por lo menos no volvió a suceder algo como lo de aquel día.

Carlisle me comento la opción de iniciar tratamiento con quimioterapia. La sola idea me causo tanto horror que me había ofrecido su segunda opción.

Y así comenzamos el tratamiento con radioterapia. En teoría era lo mismo según mi punto de vista, solo que el tratamiento con radioterapia era un poco menos agresivo. Aunque al igual que cada medicamento que me suministraban parecía empeorarlo todo.

"maldita sea…" llore sin poder reprimir mas dolor que me estaba atravesando la cabeza y la columna.

"Carlisle…" la voz de Edward era un sollozo. Todo e tiempo intentaba aguantar el dolor lo mejor posible por el. Pero esa noche ya no pude más. Estaba moviéndome bruscamente en la camilla en donde me habían ubicado hace tres días. Carlisle había mencionado que nuestra cama no era apropiada para mi, pues tenían que mantenerme conectada a ciertas maquinas y al suero.

"los calmantes tardan en hacer efecto" susurro el doctor mientras inyectaba algo en el tubo que estaba conectado a mi brazo.

"le esta doliendo mucho" mi ángel tenia la mandíbula apretada.

"Edward…" le llame en un débil susurro. El acerco su rostro el mío.

"tranquila mi princesa" acaricio mi frente. –"ya va a pasar mi amor, cálmate" casi pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

"yo… yo estoy bien mi ángel" le susurre. –"no, no te preocupes" el me sonrió y agacho la cabeza y la enterró en mi pecho. Yo acaricie su cabello.

"Bella… yo se que tu no quieres pero…" el doctor se detuvo antes de terminar.

"¿pero que?" le pregunte llorando.

"Bella, necesito hacerte un transplante de plaquetas" yo me quede en silencio. –"en otras circunstancias podríamos tomarlas de cualquier donante, pero en tu caso, no me puedo arriesgar Bella, estas muy débil y es mejor ir a lo seguro" yo estaba respirando profundamente. Edward aun tenía la cabeza en mi pecho. No se movía. –"vamos a tener que tomarlas de alguien que ya sabemos que es compatible contigo… Charlie" yo abrí los ojos cuando lo nombro.

"no…" susurre. Edward levanto el rostro. –"olvídenlo" les dije.

"pero mi Bella…"

"no Edward" le interrumpí. –"Charlie no"

"es nuestra mejor opción Bella" comento Carlisle.

"esa no es una opción" me revolví un poco en la cama.

"Pero…"

"pero nada" grite sin mirar a nadie. –"no vamos a meter a mi padre en esto y punto" tenia la mirada clavada en el techo.

"Esto es ridículo" murmuro alguien en la parte de atrás de la habitación. Alice. –"todos sabemos cual es la solución Bella, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia? Todo se solucionara si te transformamos" estaba realmente enojada. Yo no la mire. –"es estupido que soportes tanto dolor y tanto martirio si tenemos una manera de solucionar esto" yo me quede en silencio.

"mi Bella" susurro Edward a mi lado, yo voltee a verlo. –"yo se que tu no…yo se que no quieres hacerlo mi vida, pero piénsalo por favor, tu sabes que es lo mejor para ti" yo empecé a llorar otra vez.

"no…" le susurre solo a el. –"no" le repetí. El agacho la cabeza de nuevo. Aunque no salieran lagrimas de sus ojos, el estaba llorando.

"Esto es ridículo" comento de nuevo Alice. –"eres una tonta Bella" me grito.

"no la grites" le grito también Edward poniéndose de pie.

"cálmense los dos" les grito Esme.

"lo lamento" solloce. –"lo siento"

"no mi Bella, no llores, todo esta bien" Edward se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

"Alice esta enojada conmigo" susurre cuando vi que ella ya no estaba.

"no, ella solo…" Edward no supo que decirme.

"ella tiene razón, soy una tonta, pero yo… yo no puedo Edward"

"esta bien, no importa, no te preocupes por eso mi vida, no eres una tonta" beso mi frente. Yo temblé con su contacto. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia frío.

**Edward's POV**

De cierta manera pensaba que la agonía de mi Bella, me lastimaba más a mí que a ella misma. Nada me había causado un dolor tan grande como verla así.

"ella tiene razón, soy una tonta, pero yo… yo no puedo Edward" ella estaba llorando.

"esta bien, no importa, no te preocupes por eso mi vida, no eres una tonta" bese su frente y ella se estremeció. Me corrí un poco para poder pasar la cobija sobre su cuerpo. Ella apretó los ojos. De repente un enorme grito de dolor salio de sus labios. Su espalda se arqueo mientras ella apretaba las cobijas con las manos.

"¿Bella?" la llame pero ella no me miro. Ella volvió a gritar mientras su cuerpo se retorcía.

"demonios" Carlisle me corrió y la tomo por los hombros para hacerla girar. En ese momento pude ver que los ojos de mi Bella estaban perdidos. No miraba nada. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse con agresivas sacudidas. Ella estaba convulsionando.

"dios mío…" susurre y di un paso atrás. Mis manos estaban sujetando mi cabello en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. –"Edward… ayúdame para que no se lastime" yo tarde dos segundos en procesar su orden. Fui rápidamente al otro lado de la cama y mis manos tomaron el lugar de las de mi padre. Con mucho cuidado la sujete por los hombros. Las sacudidas eran realmente fuertes.

"tranquila mi vida" le susurre mientras Carlisle le inyectaba algo. Su cuerpecito empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco. –"eso es…" ella se quedo completamente quieta al cabo de unos segundos.

"esto no tiene sentido" pensó mi padre. –"estará tranquila por ahora Edward, quédate con ella, tal vez tarde un poco en despertar" susurro Carlisle y se retiro de la habitación. Yo la acomode en la cama y me recosté a su lado. Ella estaba casi tan fría como yo. Me asegure de no tocarla mucho. Cerré los ojos y me quede muy quieto a su lado durante horas. Empecé a sollozar al imaginar lo que sucedería si ella no cambiaba de opinión. Estaba claro que yo no podría vivir si ella no estaba. Nada valdría la pena si ella no estaba. Llore aun más al comprender que ella no cambiaria de opinión. No permitiría que Charlie se involucrara en esto. Y no me permitiría transformarla por una razón que era más que obvia para mí.

"Jacob…" susurro ella aun dormida, como si inconscientemente estuviera respondiéndome, yo tenia razón. –"Jacob" murmuro de nuevo. Yo me incorpore y me senté a su lado.

"¿Bella?" ella movió la cabeza.

"¿Jacob?" me respondió ella. –"Jake lo siento" yo suspire profundo. Intente ignorar los celos que me mataban.

"Bella, soy yo, Edward" le susurre. Ella movió la mano.

"mi ángel…" susurro, yo sonreí. Ella estaba consiente por lo menos un poco.

"si mi vida, soy yo… despierta" ella gimió un poco. Ahí me pregunte si no seria mejor dejarla dormir, no quería que volviera a sufrir esos terribles dolores. Empecé a tararear su nana muy bajita. Ella durmió otra hora más.

Cuando se despertó, estaba increíblemente débil, aunque aparentemente no le dolía nada, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

"¿Cómo sigues?" pregunto mi padre mientras le tomaba la tensión.

"bien" su voz apenas fue audible para nosotros. –"tengo frío…"

"es por que tienes la presión demasiado baja" el puso el brazo de mi Bella bajo las cobijas y la cubrió.

"he preparado algo de sopa…" comento mi madre tímidamente en la parte de atrás de la habitación. –"¿crees que puedas comer algo?" mi Bella sonrío.

"tengo un poco de hambre" admitió.

"enseguida te la traigo" la bandeja que traía mi madre era grande, pero el plato de sopa que había sobre ella era pequeño. Me lo entrego a mí. –"serví poco, pero si quieres mas me dices Bella"

"gracias" le dijo mi niña sonriendo.

"come lo que puedas, no esfuerces demasiado tu estomago" le indico mi padre, ella asintió. Todos salieron de la habitación. Acomode a Bella con mucho cuidado, mi princesa se veía tan frágil. Suspire y empecé a darle su sopa. Ella hacia un gesto de dolor cada vez que tragaba. Mi madre se había asegurado de que la sopa tuviera la temperatura correcta.

"¿te sientes bien?" le pregunte.

"si, solo me duele un poco la garganta"

"bebe algo de jugo" ella tomo el vaso con dificultad. Bebió poco pero pareció hacerle bien. –"¿Qué estabas soñando?" le pregunte despreocupadamente. Ella agacho la mirada.

"no recuerdo" me dijo. Yo no insistiría más, aunque sabia perfectamente que ella si lo recordaba. –"no he hablado con Charlie en días" susurro mirando sus manos. –"debe estar preocupado"

"no te angusties por el mi Bella" acaricie su mano. –"el esta bien, mis padres están cuidándolo, el cree que estas emocionada por haber iniciado clases" ella sonrió sin mirarme.

"¿sabes que extraño?" me pregunto después de un rato. –"el sol" dijo antes de yo poder responder. –"hace meses que ni siquiera veo el sol" los dos dirigimos la mirada a la ventana.

"estas muy débil…" le susurre. Ella levanto el rostro y sonrió.

"lo se" me dijo rápidamente. –"no tiene importancia de todas formas" pero si la tenia, no había nada en esta vida que yo no hiciera por ella. Así que organice todo mientras ella tomaba una siesta. Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo con regalarle a mi Bella unos minutos bajo el sol. Pensó que tal vez le haría bien. Emmett me ayudo con los implementos médicos de Bella mientras yo la bajaba.

El sol caía especialmente en la silla que habíamos acomodado en el balcón, junto al pequeño estanque. Allí la acomode con cuidado. Mi hermano y mi padre acomodaron las cosas de Bella.

"muchas gracias" susurro mirando maravillada el cielo. Estábamos los dos solos.

"no hay de que" le dije sonriendo. Ella también sonreía. Yo le había puesto un suéter de lana, ella intentaba quitárselo así que le ayude. Los destellos de mi piel se reflejaban en su cuerpo. Se veía muy bonita, por un segundo me la imagine como vampiro. Por ese leve segundo mi corazón casi latió de alegría. Era la primera vez que pensar en mi Bella siendo alguien como yo. Ahora eso jamás sucedería.

"eres hermoso Edward" las palabras de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Cuando la mire ella estaba observándome fijamente. –"me gusta mucho como te ves en el sol" su voz era débil pero segura. Yo me reí. Ella volvió la mirada al cielo. –"esto se siente bien" dijo cerrando los ojos. Se dejo caer hacia atrás y se recostó en mi pecho. Note que a pesar del sol que la iluminaba su piel estaba un poco fría.

"¿te sientes bien?" le pregunte.

"si, gracias por esto" susurro.

"con gusto señorita" nos quedamos en silencio así durante media hora. Ella parecía dormida. Un estornudo suyo rompió el silencio.

"salud…" susurre. Ella volvió a estornudar. –"mejor te llevo a nuestro cuarto" le dije. Ella se movió hacia el frente y se cubrió el rostro, volvió a estornudar. –"déjame ponerte el suéter" ella ayudo a ponérselo. –"soy un tonto" susurre mientras se lo ponía. Ella se volteo rápidamente.

"no, no, yo estoy bien" q estupido era, se había enfermado por mi culpa.

"te llevare adentro" ella asintió. –"Carlisle" lo llame, el estuvo inmediatamente allí. –"debemos entrar, creo que Bella se enfermo" dije serio.

"no estoy enferma" dijo ella. –"Edward esta exagerando" yo ya la había tomado en brazos. Carlisle traía el suero.

"es mejor entrar, no seria bueno que te enfermaras ahora" ella no dijo nada, pero pude ver en su rostro que no quería hacerlo. Ella suspiro cuando entramos a la habitación. En realidad se veía muy deprimente con esa cama de hospital allí.

"dejare la cortina abierta" Carlisle la abrió hasta que no se pudo dejar mas abierta. No entraba de la misma manera que en el balcón, pero el sol alcanzaba a llegar un poco hasta la cama.

"gracias" le dijo mientras se recostaba. Estiro las piernas como si quisiera que el sol llegara a ellas. Tenía las uñas pintadas de un rosa pálido. Alice se encargaba de arreglárselas cada semana.

"¿Edward?" me llamo mirando por la ventana.

"¿dime?" Puse su mano entre las mías y la bese.

"¿te puedo pedir algo?"

"Lo que quieras" volví a besar su mano.

"¿te molestaría tocar mi nana?" ella miro hacia la pared donde estaba su teclado. Yo le sonreí.

"por supuesto que no" acomode todas las cosas y empecé a tocar la nana. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se veía tan bonita que me dieron ganas de llorar. Creo que a ella le paso lo mismo. Cuando mire su mejilla note que había una lágrima en ella. Si no hubiera estado sonriendo variado detenido la canción. Espere a terminarla y camine hacia la cama. – ¿Bella?" susurre su nombre, ella no se movió. Se había quedado dormida. Tome las cobijas y la cubrí completamente. Cerré las cortinas y la habitación quedo en oscuridad de nuevo.

"maldita sea" murmure entre dientes mientras le daba una patada a una matera que había fuera de la casa. Los gritos de Bella me estaban matando. Mi princesa no habia tenido un anoche de paz desde hace mucho.

"¿estas bien?" Me pregunto mi madre apoyando su mano en mi hombro. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta.

"no… no estoy bien" me di vuelta y empecé a sollozar en los brazos de mi madre. Ella también estaba llorando.

"mi vida" susurro mientras me abrazaba.

"se me esta muriendo mama" llore con mas fuerza. –"se me esta muriendo"

"no digas eso cielo, no puedes perder la fe" Bella grito de nuevo.

"¿fe?" pregunte irónico.

"tenemos que hacer algo" dijo ella.

"ella no va a permitir que la transforme mama" ya me lo había dicho muchas veces. Y no pensaba seguirle la cuerda a Alice para transformarla en contra de su voluntad. Pero no podía seguir así, el calvario que ella estaba pasando rayaba con los límites de lo absurdo.

"Edward…" mi padre me llamaba desde el cuarto. Yo velozmente fue hacia allá. Mi princesa estaba durmiendo. Aunque mas que dormida yo hubiera dicho desmayada. –"tuve que darle una dosis muy fuerte de morfina Edward, ya no puedo hacerlo mas, voy a terminar matándola de una sobredosis" yo me senté en la silla junto a la cama y enterré el rostro en su mano. Empecé a llorar. Mi Bella se me iba a morir. Y yo me iba a ir detrás de ella. No había nada que se pudiera hacer. Ella estaba convencida que prefería morir en agonía antes que permitir que yo la transformara, ella aun no superaba a…

"Jacob" levante la cabeza al escuchar su susurro. Ya no era extraño para mí escucharla susurrar su nombre en sueños. Pero en esta ocasión sus palabras significaron algo más. Cuando la escuche, supe que había sido un tonto todo ese tiempo. Yo sabia lo que debía hacer.

**Jacob's POV**

"**M**e ha llamado Charlie" comento mi padre cuando llegue a casa después de hacer guardia todo el día. Me había echado en el sofá.

"que bueno" le dije irónico.

"ya se que me pediste no hablar al respecto Jake pero…" yo me acomode y quede sentado.

"¿pero que?" le pregunte.

"esta preocupado" yo me quede en silencio esperando que se explicara. –"dice que hace mucho que Bella no quiere hablar con el, me dijo que la ultima vez que hablo con ella, la escucho rara, como si algo le pasara" en ese momento la imagen de mi bonita… de Bella convertida en una maldita chupa sangre me hizo estremecer. –"menciono que cada vez que el llamaba Edward le daba alguna excusa para no pasarle al teléfono a Bella" yo estaba respirando profundamente. –"¿tu crees que…?" dejo la pregunta al aire.

"mierda" pensé, no podía creer que finalmente había pasado, finalmente lo había hecho, lo había conseguido. Ahora era una de ellos. Me levanté del sofá y rápidamente salí de la casa. Escuche que mi padre me llamaba pero preferí ignorarlo. Corrí hasta adentrarme al bosque, allí empecé a caminar a paso lento.

En realidad no sabia que hacer, no sabia que pensar. El amor de mi vida había… muerto. De hecho yo hubiera preferido que así hubiera sido. ¿Acaso no l e importaba nada ya? Estaba bien que no le importara mi opinión o mis sentimientos. ¿Pero que pasaba con Charlie? ¿No le importaba su padre? Suponía que no. Cerré los ojos e intente imaginarla. Me la imagine pálida, sin color, sin vida. La brisa tenue que alboroto mi cabello, también trajo consigo la peste de un vampiro estaba seguro. Me quede quieto, alerta. Tal vez era mi imaginación y mi subconsciente que me estaban engañando. Pero no era así. Entre en fase rápidamente. Empecé a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor, pero parecía que el corría hacia mi dirección también.

"Jacob, ten cuidado, ya vamos para allá" Sam y los demás estaban bastante lejos pero también habían sentido el aroma. Yo seguí mi camino.

"¿Jacob?" esa voz no era la de Sam. No era la de nadie de la manada. Yo seguí corriendo y entonces me abalance contra aquella silueta frente a mí. Mis dientes intentaron arrancar la cabeza de aquel asqueroso ser. El me empujo con fuerza, me envió varios metros atrás.

"espera…" grito extendiendo sus manos adelante. Yo me puse de pie y le gruñí con fuerza. –"Jacob, soy yo" yo me fije por primera vez en el. Era el. Era el. Gruñí nuevamente. –"se que no debo estar aquí, se que tienes todo el derecho de atacarme, de matarme si quieres, pero por favor escúchame primero" yo no entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estupido de venir a meterse en la boca del lobo literalmente? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en Forks? Eso no tenia sentido. Yo volví a gruñir. –"sabes que no estaría aquí arriesgando mi vida si no se tratara de algo muy importante. Solo escúchame por un segundo por favor" yo me quede mirándolo sin moverme. –"tu manada esta cerca, por favor pídeles que nos den un segundo para conversar, es demasiado importante, se trata de Bella" yo di un paso atrás cuando el la menciono. Era realmente estupido si había venido personalmente a decirme que la había transformado. Lo mataría allí mismo. –"no he transformado a Bella, ella es humana aun" yo parpadee sin comprender. ¿Qué mi bonita aun era humana? ¿Aun era Bella? Estaba viva.

"¿Jacob que pasa?" pregunto Sam, ya estaban muy cerca.

"es uno de los Cullen, viene en son de paz Sam, por favor cálmense" le pedí ahora que la alegría había reemplazado toda la rabia.

"¿Cómo que en son de paz?" pregunto el. –"¿Qué hace en nuestro territorio? Esta violando el tratado"

"el viene a hablar conmigo, todo esta bien, es algo importante" ellos estaban muy enojados. –"nos vamos fuera de nuestro territorio Sam, todo esta bien"

"¿estas seguro?" me pregunto. –"no me parece seguro"

"todo esta bien, necesito hablar con el, ya después podrás hablar con el, pero por ahora todo esta bien" Ellos disminuyeron la velocidad casi al mismo tiempo que yo me eché a correr. Edward me siguió rápidamente. Me detuve cuando llegamos al límite del territorio Quileute.

"puedes pasar, yo entre en tu territorio si pedir permiso, así que puedes pasar al mío, todo esta bien" en ese momento me pregunte si no seria una trampa. –"no es una trampa, te lo juro por mi vida, aunque esta no valga nada para ti" yo lo mire con suspicacia y di un paso adelante. Finalmente estaba en el territorio de los Cullen. –"seria mejor si, salieras de fase" me dijo, yo camine hacia un gran árbol que había allí y salí de fase, me quede únicamente con los shorts que tenia enrollados en el tobillo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" pregunte enojado cuando salí.-"¿no se suponía que estabas en la universidad?" el agacho la mirada. Por primera vez realmente me fije en su rostro. Se veía triste, más que eso, la desolación estaba totalmente presente en su rostro.

"jamás fuimos a la universidad" me dijo sin mirarme. Yo me quede callado, una parte de mi sospecho que todo era un engaño para que Bella pudiera transformarse, pero el ya me había dicho que eso no había pasado. Me sentí nervioso.

"¿Bella esta bien?" pregunte algo asustado.

"no…"susurro casi llorando. El corazón se me cayó a los pies. Algo malo le había pasado a mi bonita. –"y se que me va a odiar el resto de su vida por esto que estoy haciendo" su voz se quebró, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando el levanto su rostro. Estaba tan lleno de pena y dolor que me prepare para lo peor.

"¿Qué…que le… que le paso a… a Bella?" pregunte casi sollozando. –"acaso…" tal vez aquella vampira desquiciada que nos estaba persiguiendo la había lastimado…

"no, Victoria no ha aparecido aun" el contesto mi pregunta sin terminar. –"Bella quería alejarse de Forks, de Charlie y de ti" yo me quede en silencio, ¿Por qué Bella querría alejarse de mi? ¿Tanto le fastidiaba? –"ella lo único que quiere es protegerte Jacob" susurro.

"¿protegerme de que?" le grite.

"de ella misma…" me dijo serio. –"ella no quiere que sufras, no quiere que nadie sufra y por esa razón ella es la que mas sufriendo"

"¿de que demonios me hablas Cullen?"

"Jacob…" susurro mi nombre. –"tu eres mi ultima esperanza, eres su ultima esperanza"

"¿Qué. Le. Sucede. A. mi. Bonita?" Le pregunte separando cada palabra. El respiro profundo e hizo un gesto de sufrimiento.

"se me esta muriendo Jacob… mi Bella se me esta muriendo"


	44. Lagrimas de sol

**Capitulo 43**

**Lagrimas de sol…**

**Bella's POV**

Era bueno poder dormir, así fuera gracias a los calmantes que me daba Carlisle, era genial poder descansar un poco. El dolor era cada vez peor, ningún tratamiento parecía funcionar conmigo. Por más que intentaba aguantar, soportar los terribles dolores que me recorrían todo el cuerpo, había ocasiones que sencillamente no podía. Lamentaba que fuera Edward el que mas tuviera que aguantar aquella agonía junto a mí. Yo intentaba ser fuerte por el, pero la verdad era que la enfermedad me estaba ganando la batalla. Aun así yo no cambiaba de parecer, no podía dejar que me transformaran. No lo haría.

Sentí mis piernas calentarse un poco. Me acomode en la cama sin abrir los ojos. No estaba lista para volver al dolor. No quería. Sabia que ya era de día, podía sentir el calor del sol en mi cuerpo como cada mañana que Edward abría las cortinas para mí. A través de mis parpados cerrados podía ver la luz. Suspire y abrí los ojos lentamente. Tal como creía, la cortina estaba totalmente abierta. Con la mirada recorrí la habitación rápidamente. No recordaba una sola mañana en la que Edward no estuviera allí conmigo. Esa mañana no estaba en la habitación. Esme estaba poniendo unas flores junto a mi cama.

"Edward…" susurre medio dormida.

"bueno días hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste?" me pregunto sonriendo.

"¿en donde esta Edward?" le pregunte preocupada. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

"no te preocupes cielo, el esta bien, tuvo que salir a resolver algo"

"¿todo esta bien?"

"si, si todo esta bien" vi en sus ojos que no estaba muy convencida.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunte.

"nada malo, no te angusties, todo esta bien" yo respire profundo. –"te traeré algo de comer" acaricio mi mejilla y salio de la habitación.

"todo esta bien" susurre mirando el techo. Esme me lo había dicho y no había razón para no creerle. Cerré los ojos por un segundo. Quería imaginar que podría estar haciendo Edward, era raro que no estuviera allí. Me dolía un poco la cabeza pero no era nada del otro mundo. Podía soportarlo. De repente tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Sonreí pues sabia que Edward estaba allí conmigo.

Pero la sonrisa se me borro de repente cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que el no estaba. Seguramente yo aun estaba durmiendo, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando. Jacob estaba de pie en la puerta, aun más perfecto de lo que yo recordaba. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente empapadas en lágrimas. Yo no estaba soñando, el estaba allí, mi Jacob estaba allí. El corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente.

"mi bonita…" susurro sollozando mientras daba un paso hacia mi.

"¿Qué?" mi respiración era tan acelerada como mi corazón. No podía respirar bien. –"¿Qué…demonios?" el se detuvo al verme así. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo por mis sienes enterrándose en mi cabello.

"mi niña…" el dio otro paso dudoso hacia mi, yo apreté las cobijas que me cubrían y empecé a incorporarme. Me sentía tan débil que no se de donde saque las fuerzas para levantarme.

"Bella, no" el camino hacia mi cuando vio que estaba demasiado débil, pero yo me sujete de la cama antes de que el me alcanzara.

"vete…" le susurre con dificultad. –"vete" el se acerco mas. Ni siquiera sentí dolor cuando el tubo de suero que estaba conectado a mi mano se desprendió. –"vete" camine con decisión hacia el y lo empuje. Sentir su pecho en mis manos me hizo llorar aun más. De verdad estaba allí, no era mi imaginación.

"mi bonita... te… te vas a… lastimar" el estaba llorando aun mas que yo.

"vete" le repetí empujándolo del pecho, aunque yo no tenia nada de fuerza el estaba retrocediendo. Seguro no quería que me lastimara.

"mi bonita, tranquila…" el seguía llorando mientras retrocedía. Yo no lo miraba a la cara, no quería que me viera así. El no debía estar allí. Con mucho esfuerzo llegue hasta la puerta y lo empuje una vez más. Intente cerrarla, pero el puso su mano en ella.

"Bella… por favor" yo agache mas el rostro al notar que el me estaba mirando fijamente. Yo ya no podía ni respirar bien. Mi respiración era un jadeo. –"mi vida, por favor, habla conmigo"

"Jake…" susurre llorando, apoye la cabeza contra la puerta entre abierta.

"mi bonita…" yo sentí que las piernas me fallaban. Me desvanecí sujetando la puerta. –"Bella…" escuche a Jacob gritando. Yo estaba conciente pero mareada, no podía respirar. Sentí sus manos calientes en mi rostro. Yo estaba sentada y recostada contra la pared junto a la puerta. Empecé a toser –"Doctor…" grito con desespero. Ahí sentí que me levantaba en sus brazos. Yo estaba jadeando en busca de aire. Cuando Jacob me puso en la cama, note que ya no estábamos solos. Carlisle y Edward estaban allí.

"Bella, tranquilízate" me pidió Carlisle. –"respira…" yo intentaba obedecerle, pero el llanto no me dejaba.

"que…que se… vaya" le pedí a Carlisle aun ahogada.

"Jacob, es mejor que te retires" pidió Edward. Yo lo mire enojada.

"Edward, creo que los dos deben salir" les pidió el doctor. –"ahora" les grito. Yo gire el rostro para no ver como se iban. Cuando escuche que la puerta se cerraba intente tomar aire profundo. –"intenta respirar por la nariz Bella, por la nariz" ahora que estábamos solos intente calmarme. Con un poco de dificultad logre que el aire pasara por mi nariz y no por mi boca. –"eso es… sigue respirando así, muy bien" el paso un pañuelo bajo mi nariz, de nuevo estaba sangrando.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte en voz baja sin dejar de llorar.

"no te enojes Bella… sabemos que tu no querías que el se enterara, pero…"

"así es, les pedí que…" volví a toser. –"el no debía saber nada" Edward me lo había prometido. El me traiciono.

"debes entender Bella, Edward esta desesperado" yo no respondí. –"tu mano esta sangrando" mire mi mano y note que había algo de sangre. Aun no podía sentir dolor, pero yo seguía llorando. –"te tengo que conectar el suero de nuevo" estaba limpiando mi mano. –"¿te importa si lo conecto de la otra mano?" yo me encogí de hombros. La verdad no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada. Ningún dolor físico que pudiera sufrir en adelante seria peor que el que sentía en el alma. –"tengo que ir a buscar otra bolsa de suero" yo voltee el rostro para ver que la otra bolsa estaba en el piso.

"no dejes que vengan" le pedí. –"no quiero que Jacob me vea así Carlisle"

"esta bien, tranquila Bella, no te alteres de nuevo" yo me sentía tan débil. La adrenalina que me había ayudado a levantarme ya se había terminado y ahora estaba exhausta. Mi Jacob estaba sufriendo por mi causa. Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Que le podría decir yo para que no se sintiera así. Edward no debió decir nada. Alguien toco la puerta, yo me puse a la defensiva pensando que era Jacob.

"¿puedo pasar?" era la voz de Edward. Yo no le conteste. Me gire de medio lado y le di la espalda a la puerta.

"vete" murmure cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

"mi Bella, por favor" sus pasos se acercaron lentamente. –"no me odies" yo me quede quieta.

"no quiero hablar contigo" susurre. El se sentó en la cama.

"lo se, pero…"

"me traicionaste" le interrumpí. El se quedo callado. –"tu me lo habías prometido"

"perdóname…" susurro y apoyo su mano en mi pierna. Yo no me moví. –"yo no quise lastimarte Bella, yo solo…"

"vete por favor" le pedí con voz calmada. –"quiero estar sola" escuche que suspiraba.

"te quiero mi Bella" susurro antes de salir de la habitación. Yo no me moví, ni siquiera cuando entro Carlisle.

"estas helada" me dijo mientras me ponía de nuevo los tubos del suero. Yo no sentí nada cuando me inyecto.

"tengo frío…" le susurre.

"intenta descansar" me dijo mientras acomodaba mis cobijas.

"como si pudiera…"

"Bella… entiendo que estés ofendida por haber llamado a Jacob, pero eventualmente entenderás por que lo tuvimos que hacer"

"no había razón para contarle… ahora el esta sufriendo y eso solo me pone peor"

"yo creo que el esta mas tranquilo ahora que sabe la verdad"

"¿tranquilo?" pregunte riéndome un poco. –"no has visto su rostro seguramente"

"por supuesto que le duele Bella, el te quiere mucho, pero no crees que es mejor que sepa todo, aunque le duela, puede estar mas tranquilo"

"eso no tiene sentido" el me sonrió.

"¿quieres hablar con el?" yo le abrí los ojos demasiado.

"claro que no" le dije rápido. –"yo… yo no quiero que le me vea así Carlisle" le susurre. –"pídele que se vaya por favor" mi voz era decidida.

"¿y tu crees que el se va a ir?" no, claro que no se iría.

"pues dile que yo no pienso hablar con el, no tiene sentido que este acá, yo no quiero verlo" de nuevo sentía que iba a empezar a llorar.

"tranquila, hablare con el, pero creo que los dos sabemos que es inevitable que hables con el" yo cerré los ojos. No quería que me dijera algo como eso. –"por ahora descansa, todo estará bien" yo no dije nada, no me moví ni abrí los ojos. La puerta se cerró y no aguante. Empecé a llorar de nuevo. Estaba segura que Carlisle me había suministrado algún tranquilizante o algo, por que me sentía mareada y los parpados me pesaban. Yo no quería dormir, pero fue inevitable.

**Jacob's POV**

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá de aquella lujosa sala. Tenía el rostro enterrado en los brazos que reposaban en mis rodillas. N creo haber llorado así nunca antes en mi vida. Era conciente que todos me estaban mirando, pero no me importaba. Como había podido ser tan estupido. Todo ese tiempo pensando cosas malas de Bella, mientras ella se estaba muriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que mi bonita tuviera cáncer? Eso no tenia sentido, era totalmente ilógico. Era injusto.

Estaba increíblemente frágil, mi niña estaba tan débil que sabía que con el mas mínimo viento se derrumbaría. Aun así ella estaba tan hermosa como siempre, aun más hermosa si era posible. Levante el rostro cuando le doctor bajo las escaleras.

"le di un calmante, dormirá un rato" aseguro.

"¿Qué te dijo?" le pregunto la señora Cullen.

"estaba muy alterada" nos dijo mientras se sentaba. –"me pidió que te pidiera que te fueras" me dijo a mi. Yo no dije nada, estaba intentando limpiar las lagrimas –"dice que no quiere verte"

"pues va a tener que verlo" replico Edward con la voz rota. –"ya se le pasara" afirmo enterrando las manos en el rostro. Estaba tan desolado como yo.

"¿Por qué no la someten a algún tratamiento?" me dirigí al doctor sin dejar de llorar.

"lo hemos hecho" me dijo el con pesar. –"nada parece funcionar" yo respire profundo.

"necesitamos que hables con ella Jacob" me dijo Edward mirándome fijamente. –"tenemos que hacerle una transfusión de plaquetas, sabemos que Charlie debe ser compatible con ella, es posible que también se necesite un transplante de medula"

"ella no quiere que le digamos nada a su padre obviamente" termino el doctor.

"¿eso la va a poner mejor?" pregunte.

"ayudaría muchísimo"

"¿y por que no le dicen a Charlie?" pregunte, pero de inmediato supe la respuesta.

"Tal vez tu puedas convencerla" me dijo Edward.

"no lo has podido hacer tu… ¿Por qué me habría de hacer caso a mi?"

"¿no te parece que vale la pena que lo intentes?" note algo de enojo en su voz. –"lo que sea por salvarla Jacob" podía notar cuanto le costaba pedirme eso.

"yo hago lo que sea por ella" mi voz sonó muy segura. –"¿puedo ir a verla?" pregunte ignorando la petición de Bella.

"esta dormida…" dijo el doctor. –"pero puedes estar allí, no hay problema. Solo intenta que no se altere cuando despierte"

"¿no hay problema?" le pregunte a Edward.

"claro que no, para eso estas aquí" yo asentí y me limpie el rostro. Respire profundo antes de empezar a subir. Me detuve frente al cuarto y apoye la frente en la puerta cerrada. Sentía que me temblaban las piernas. Conteniendo el aire empecé a abrir la puerta muy despacio. Sabía que ella estaba durmiendo. Su respiración era acompasada. Solté el aire lentamente cuando entre y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Mi bonita estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Estaba totalmente cubierta con las cobijas. Yo empecé a caminar hacia ella a paso lento. Junto a la cama había una silla, yo la corrí y me senté junto a ella. No pude contener mas las lagrimas. Metí la mano debajo de sus cobijas y tome su manito. Se sentía muy liviana, como si no pesara nada. Era la mano en la que había visto sangre cuando se arranco el tubo.

"perdóname…" susurre antes de besar su mano. Lo hice con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla. Al ver su rostro note que tenía las pestañas mojadas. Me eche a llorar con su mano entre las mías. Enterré el rostro en la cama sobre su mano. Me estaba muriendo por dentro por tener que verla así. Mi celular vibro pero yo no me tome ni la molestia de ver quien era. Nada importaba en ese momento más que mi bonita. Me quede llorando a su lado por horas supuse. El tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido. Me quede dormido llorando junto a ella.

No dormí mucho puesto que mis pestañas aun estaban mojadas cuando me desperté. Un leve gemido proveniente de Bella me hizo despertar. Me preocupe, tal vez le dolía algo. Acaricie su mano que aun estaba entre las mías. Ella apretó mi mano levemente. Sus deditos se movían débilmente.

"bonita…" le susurre poniéndome de pie. Me senté en el borde de la cama. No solté su mano. Me incline hacia delante un poco y con mi mano derecha acaricie su frente, note que estaba helada. Ella movió la cabeza un poco. Yo me sentí muy nervioso, no quería que ella se alterara de nuevo. Volvió a gemir quedamente. Yo respire profundo, no quería que ella me viera llorando de nuevo. Me limpie el rostro con el brazo. Sus parpados empezaron a moverse, respiro profundo antes de abrirlos. Yo me quede muy quieto, ella clavo su mirada en mi en cuanto abrió los ojos. No dijo nada.

"hola mi bonita" le susurre muy suave. Se quedo mirándome sin moverse si quiera. Yo note que su pecho estaba subiendo y bajando rápidamente. –"no, no hermosa, cálmate" ella cerro los ojos en intento girar el rostro. Yo solté su mano y tome su carita en mis manos. Ella apretó aun más los ojos. –"Bella, mírame por favor" sentí los ojos llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo, no quería, pero no podía evitarlo. –"mi bonita por favor, te lo suplico, abre los ojitos, todo esta bien Bella, por favor" ahora los dos habíamos empezado a sollozar, sentí sus lagrimas en mis manos. –"Bella…" la voz me temblaba. –"por favor habla conmigo hermosa, abre los ojitos mi bonita" con mis pulgares empecé a limpiar sus lagrimas con mis pulgares. Decidí hablarle así ella no abriera los ojos. –"estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver mi bonita" empecé a hablarle con la voz rota por los sollozos. –"te extrañe tanto todo este tiempo" ella empezó a sollozar mas fuerte. –"estas tan hermosa…" le susurre. Y era verdad, aunque estuviera pálida y sus ojeras estuvieran un poco más marcadas que de costumbre, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Sentí como ella tomaba aire profundamente. Yo me quede en silencio mirándola. Finalmente ella abrió sus ojos lentamente. Nuevamente sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. –"hola…" le susurre sonriendo cuando ella me miro. Ella se quedo mirándome y no me dijo nada. En sus ojos chocolate pude reconocer el miedo, ella se veía asustada. Y avergonzada. –"¿Cómo estas mi bonita?" le pregunte sorbiendo la nariz. Ella solo asintió sin dejar de mirarme, me estaba dando a entender que estaba bien. Yo le sonreí. Empecé a respirar para no seguir llorando, no quería que ella pensara que yo estaba mal. Aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

"no llores…" me susurro ella llorando. Yo le sonreí más y me acerque para besar su frente. Su voz era débil.

"ya no lloro mas" le dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro.

"les dije que no te dejaran entrar" siguió susurrando.

"¿tu crees que existe algo o alguien que me impida estar aquí contigo?" ella suspiro y dos lagrimas mas cayeron. –"si no quieres que yo llore, entonces tu tampoco llores" le dije. Ella sorbió la nariz al igual que yo. –"¿trato hecho?" ella asintió.

"tu no deberías estar aquí" me dijo finalmente. Yo tome su mano de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunte.

"yo… yo no quiero que me veas así Jacob, yo quiero que tu estés bien" me dijo llorando de nuevo. Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"¿por eso me dejaste verdad?" le pregunte sabiendo la respuesta. –"no fue por Edward, tu me dejaste por esto" ella no me dijo nada. Yo por primera vez estaba viendo todo con una perspectiva diferente. Yo la había juzgado y la había gritado por que pensaba que ella me estaba dejando por el, pero en realidad todo este tiempo ella solo había intentado protegerme yo era un idiota, mas que un idiota. –"perdóname mi vida" le susurre al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo.

"no llores" me pidió ella mientras levantaba su mano. Acaricio mi rostro y yo la bese antes de apoyarla en mi mejilla. Yo no lo pude evitar.

"perdóname" le repetí llorando. –"esto es mi culpa…"

"¿de que hablas?" Me pregunto con su voz suave.

"Bella, yo, yo creí que tu… yo creí que te habías marchado para… para volverte una de ellos" empece a sollozar. –"yo, yo recuerdo que…" agache la mirada. –"yo me dije a mi mismo en una ocasión que… Dios mío… que prefería verte… muerta antes que una de ellos Bella" enterré la cabeza en su pecho y empece a sollozar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupido? ¿Cómo pude desearle algo como eso al amor de mi vida? –"perdóname" yo sentí su mano en mi cabello.

"mi Jake" susurro ella. Yo levante el rostro e intente calmarme. –"teníamos un trato" susurro y tosió un poco. Yo respire profundo y asentí. Ella me sonrió levemente. Con su manita débil, empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas. –"te he extrañado" me dijo después de unos minutos.

**Hola niñas espero que todas estén muy muy bien, como siempre mil gracias por sus comentarios. Como todas saben quiero hacer los dos finales uno Team Edward y uno Team Jacob, aun no se cual voy a poner primero, lo que si les voy a pedir el favor es que en los comentarios no sean muy rudas con el chico que no sea de su agrado. La idea es que para todas haya algo y no me parece agradable para las otras chicas leer malos comentarios respecto a alguno de ellos… espero sus comentarios besos y abrazos para todas…**


	45. ¿Que importa?

**Capitulo 43**

**¿Qué importa?…**

**Bella's POV**

"te he extrañado" le dije acariciando su rostro. Intente secar sus lagrimas con mis dedos pero nuevas lagrimas reemplazaban estas con velocidad. El me miro y sonrió al escuchar mis palabras.

"tu no tienes idea de la falta que me hiciste mi bonita" a mi me parecía irreal tenerlo allí a escasos centímetros de mi. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a verlo nunca. Tenerlo allí cerca extrañamente me hacia sentir mejor, aunque sabia que todo se complicaría mas. –"no debiste habérmelo ocultado" susurro acariciando mi mano.

"supongo que no sirvió de nada ocultártelo, aunque hubiera preferido morirme sola antes de verlos a ustedes sufriendo por mi" su mirada se volvió severa. Se acerco más a mí.

"jamás digas algo como eso ¿entiendes?" yo n respondí. –"yo debí darme cuentas que algo estaba mal…" el tono de su voz cambio. Agacho la mirada.

"¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido Jacob?" el frunció el ceño.

"se supone que yo estaba allí para cuidarte, para protegerte, pero no entendí las señales Bella, perdóname" iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo.

"no importa Jake"

"claro que importa…" exclamo. –"esa vez cuando... Cuando te desmayaste en La Push, en tu cumpleaños. El día que nos tropezamos en el hospital… los medicamentos" yo estaba recordando todas esas cosas. –"soy un imbesil" susurro al final.

"hey…" el volvió a mirarme. Yo estire de nuevo mi mano, me dolió un poco pero pude tocar su mejilla. –"no digas eso" le susurre. Intente estirar mas la mano pero me dolió en la parte donde se había soltado el tubo del suero. Hice un gesto de dolor.

"¿estas bien?" Pregunto angustiado. –"¿te lastime?" solevanto de la cama.

"no, no me lastimaste… es solo" puse la mano sobre mi estomago y la cubrí con la izquierda. –"me dolió un poco la mano" el se volvió a sentar y tomo mi mano con cuidado. Agacho la cabeza y la beso con cuidado sobre el vendaje.

"¿tienes hambre?" Me pregunto de repente. Yo negué levemente. –"pero mi vida, ya es mas de medio día y tu no has ni desayunado, tienes que comer para que te pongas bien" el se estaba limpiando el rostro.

"no tengo hambre" susurre acomodándome mejor.

"solo un poquito… por favor" sus ojos era calidos. Se me acelero el corazón. –"por mi…" yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

"solo un poco" de verdad no tenia nada de hambre.

"solo un poco" repitió y termino de limpiarse el rostro. –"vuelvo en seguida" me sonrió y se acerco para besar mi frente. El estaba pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, por que sabía que eso era lo que yo quería.

Jacob había salido hace menos de diez segundos cuando vi el rostro de Edward asomarse por la puerta. Yo aun me estaba limpiando el rostro.

"¿puedo pasar?" me pregunto. Yo me encogí de hombros.

"es tu habitación" le susurre agriamente. Aun estaba enojada con el. El entro lentamente y se sentó junto a la cama en la silla que estaba allí. Yo estaba intentando no mirarlo.

"no me digas eso mi Bella…es nuestra habitación" susurro. –"tu sabes que yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo, que solo quiero lo mejor para ti" yo suspire y lo mire.

"lo se…" le dije susurre. –"pero igual estoy enojada contigo"

"perdóname" susurro mientras se acercaba a mi. –"yo no quise lastimarte… tu sabes que yo…"

"eso también lo se Edward" le dije mas tranquila. –"yo se que tu solo quieres que yo este bien y te adoro por eso…" suspire. –"pero esta vez debiste haber pensado también en Jacob, aunque lo odies" yo sentí lagrimas en los ojos. El se levanto y se sentó en la cama.

"yo no lo odio" me dijo. –"no tanto…" concluyo. –"pero no me pidas que piense en otros antes que en ti Bella, tu sabes que era lo mas importante para mi. El punto numero uno de mi lista" yo abrí la boca para decir algo pero el no me dejo. –"además, puede que el sufra un poco por… tu sabes, pero yo se perfectamente que el se siente feliz de poder estar aquí contigo" yo estire mi mano y la puse sobre su pierna.

"te quiero…" le susurre sonriéndole. Aun creía que no había sido la decisión correcta pero también sabia que el estaba desesperado por hacer algo por mi. Lo que el no sabia era que el que Jacob estuviera allí no cambiaba nada en absoluto. Al final del día yo moriría y ellos serian testigos de la tortura que eso implicaría. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

"yo también te quiero" al igual que Jacob se llevo la mano a la boca y la beso. –"ya viene Jacob con tu comida" me aviso.

"ya le dije que no tenia hambre"

"el tiene razón mi Bella, debes alimentarte bien" no me sorprendió que hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación. Jacob freno un poco cuando entro a la habitación y nos vi tomados de la mano. Después de clavar su mirada en la de Edward me miro a mí con ternura.

"mira mi bonita" exclamo entusiasmado. –"la señora Cullen me ha dado algo de fruta para que comas, traje tus favoritas" yo le sonreí sin mucho animo.

"déjame ayudarte" Edward me acomodo para que quedara sentada. Y Jacob se sentó al otro lado de la cama con la bandeja en sus piernas.

"yo puedo comer sola ¿sabes?" le dije sonriendo.

"¿no puedo consentirte?" me pregunto sonriendo también. El puso un pedazo de fresa en el tenedor. Me lo ofreció y yo comí sin discutir. Edward no me soltaba la mano derecha, acariciaba el dorso de ella con cuidado.

Jacob tenía razón, habían elegido solo las frutas que mas me gustaban. Comí tanto como el estomago me lo permitió.

"Edward…" susurre mientras le apretaba la mano.

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto preocupado. Jacob se había quedado con la mano estirada.

"yo… yo no…" el entendió lo que me ocurría. En un segundo sus manos soltaron la mía y trajo velozmente un cubo. Yo empecé a vomitar lo poco que había comido. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas por el esfuerzo y por la angustia de pensar que Jacob esta allí. Me hubiera gustado pedirle que se marchara pero sabía que no lo haría.

"tranquila…" Edward sostenía el cubo mientras Jacob asustado me sostenía el cabello. –"tranquila Bella, respira" después de uno varios minutos por fin mi estomago se calmo.

"¿estas bien?" preguntó Jacob susurrando. –"¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te esta doliendo algo mi bonita?"

"cálmate Jacob" le dijo Edward. Yo estaba intentando recobrar el aliento. Aun sentía las mejillas mojadas por el sudor y las lagrimas.

"eso es, respira" Edward ya tenia practica en esos casos de emergencia. Jacob parecía asustado. Estire mi mano débilmente y tome la suya que reposaba en la cama. Le sonrei sin ánimos.

"¿no deberíamos llamar al doctor?" pregunto poniendo su mano con cuidado de no tocar mucho el cable conectado a ella.

"estoy bien" susurre agitada.

"te traeré agua" dijo Edward saliendo rápidamente. Note como Jacob se pasaba la mano debajo del ojo derecho.

"oye…" lo llame sonriéndole. –"todo esta bien…" el me sonrió.

"lo se… lo se…" no parecía muy convencido de eso.

"aquí esta el agua mi Bella" yo recibí el vaso, pero este se me resbaló de los dedos. Si Edward no es lo suficientemente rápido para atraparlo abría caído sobre mí.

"lo siento" susurre.

"no te disculpes" me dijo Edward serio pero tierno. –"¿te duele la mano?" yo toque mis dos manos. No había ningún dolor, pero las sentía débiles.

"no me duele… las siento débiles" abrí y cerré los dedos de mi mano derecha. Se movía lentamente. No tenia fuerza. Edward tomo mi mano y empezó a moverla para este lado y para el otro. Después puso un beso en ella.

"debes descansar" me dijo.

"quiero lavarme la boca…"

"esta bien déjame ayudarte…"

"podría…." Jacob puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Cuando lo voltee a ver note que el miraba a Edward. –"¿podría ayudarla yo?" pregunto tímido. –"por favor" susurro al final. Edward se quedo un segundo en silencio y asintió. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y llego al su lado. Soltó la bolsa del suero de su lugar y se la entrego. Jacob nos tomo a la bolsa y a mí con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y nos llevo hasta el baño. Me puso con cuidado frente al lavamanos y no soltó mi cintura. Me soltó un poco para ayudarme cuando se dio cuenta que no podría destapar en dentrífico. Puso un poco de pasta en mi cepillo y me lo entrego.

"gracias" le dije antes de empezar a lavarme los dientes. Por el espejo me daba cuenta del rostro de Jacob, se mordía los labios disimuladamente. Estaba nervioso. También note que la mano que sostenía la bolsa del suero estaba temblando levemente.

"Listo" le dije cuando termine, guarde el cepillo en el gabinete.

"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto cuando me estaba secando la boca. Yo asentí. Tenía una mano siempre en el lavamanos, solo por si acaso. Nuestros ojos se conectaron en los reflejos del espejo. Vi como el acercaba su rostro hacia delante y besaba mi mejilla. Dejo su rostro allí pegado al mío. Paso el brazo que no sostenía la bolsa y rodeo mi cintura, podía darme la vuelta con sus enormes y musculosos brazos

"te quiero tanto mi bonita" susurro contra mi mejilla. Yo pude sentir su aliento en mi boca. La mano que sujetaba el lavamanos pasó a apoyarse en su brazo. Puse mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en su pecho. Cerré los ojos unos segundos. El se quedo allí, sentí la punta de su nariz acariciando mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y parte de mi cuello.

"yo también te quiero" susurre si abrir los ojos. –"mi Jake" el sonrió en mi cuello, y el aire que exhalo me estremeció.

"extrañaba tanto que me llamaras así" me dijo. Yo abrí los ojos. El me sonrió y me apretó un poco más. Beso mi cabeza. –"mejor te llevo de regreso a tu cama" yo asentí. Me preocupaba que Edward estuviera solo haciéndose ideas que no eran. Estuvimos creo que casi una hora viendo televisión. Yo acostada en la cama y mis guardianes a cada lado. Agradecí a Esme cuando le llevo algo de comer a Jacob. También agradecí que el lo hubiera recibido sin decir nada. Seguro hacia el esfuerzo por mí. Era algo usual que Edward estuviera presente durante mis chequeos diarios. Pero ese día Carlisle les pidió a todos que nos dejaran solos. Se lo agradecí.

"¿te sientes mejor?" me pregunto mientras revisaba la venda de mi mano. Yo me encogí de hombros. –"Edward me contó que en la tarde vomitaste un poco" yo asentí. –"estas demasiado baja de peso Bella. Eso no es bueno"

"tu podrías…" susurre muy bajito, el se acerco. –"no hacer este… tu sabes, este tipo de comentarios frente a Jacob" aunque probablemente el estaba escuchando.

"intentare" me susurro Carlisle muy bajito también. De nuevo estábamos los tres en la habitación. Edward estaba haciendo zapping pues no había nada que yo quisiera ver particularmente. El celular de Jacob sonó.

"es mi papa" susurro mirando la pantalla, yo hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta.

"no contestes" le dije agitada. El me hizo caso, el celular dejo de sonar.

"¿Por qué?" me pregunto.

"¿Qué le vas a decir?" pregunte con la voz débil. –"tu no… tu no le puedes decir nada de esto Jake" el se levanto de la silla y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"no le puedes decir nada a tu papa Jacob, júrame que no le vas a decir" mi pecho estaba agitado.

"¿te preocupa que le diga a Charlie?" me dijo Edward. Yo lo mire y asentí.

"mi bonita, yo creo que tal vez lo mej…."

"júramelo Jacob Black" le interrumpí antes de que me dijera que el creía que debía contarle. Note que el lanzaba una mirada rápida Edward.

"esta bien, no le diré nada" susurro no muy convencido. –"pero sabes que no se lo puedo ocultar Sam" maldita sea. Pensé.

"pues pídele que no diga nada, a ninguno de ellos. Billy no debe saber nada de esto Jacob"

"esta bien, pero cálmate" puso su mano sobre la mía. –"no te angusties de esa manera, no te hace bien" yo asentí e intente calmarme. Note de nuevo que ellos se miraban de manera significativa. Preferí no saber nada. El celular volvió a sonar. Yo mire a Jacob con temor. El sujeto mi mano y sonrió.

"hola papa" contesto con tono normal. –"si, si lo siento, debí llamarte, todo esta bien" me sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarme. –"no, no, dile a Sam que todo esta bien, Edward estaba tras el rastro de algún otro vampiro, pero el rastro no era muy fuerte" Jacob me miro e hizo un gesto extraño con la boca. –"si, si por supuesto, es solo que el doctor Cullen le pidió que regresara a Forks para ayudarle a solucionar esto" se quedo en silencio. –"si, claro que si, de hecho anoche hable con ella" estaban halando de mi. –"si papa, solucionamos todo, ella esta… esta muy contenta en la universidad" yo apreté su mano. –"si, yo estoy bien, de verdad" suspiro. –"iré a casa en un rato, tu dile a Sam que todo esta bien, que estén todos pendientes" asintió. –"no, yo estoy en el pueblo, ya voy para allá, adiós" colgó y todos nos quedamos callados.

"gracias…" le susurre.

"sin problema" el parecía tranquilo y confiado, pero ya sabia yo que Billy no era tan tonto. –"tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ahora debo ir a casa para hablar con el, mas bien con Sam" yo aun estaba en silencio. Ahora que había regresado a mi vida, me dolía que se alejara. –"volveré pronto mi niña hermosa te lo prometo" beso mi frente. –"¿habrá algún problema si regreso?" Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados.

"por supuesto que no" dijo después de unos segundos. –"por nuestra parte considera un tregua en el tratado"

"gracias" susurro Jacob. –"hablare con Sam para que no hayan malos entendidos" Edward asintió.

"puedes regresar cuando puedas Jacob" era la voz de Carlisle quien entraba a la habitación. –"eres bienvenido en nuestra casa"

"muchas gracias Doctor Cullen" extendió la mano y Carlisle no dudo en apretarla con la suya. –"yo no me tardo mucho bonita" de nuevo se sentó en la cama y acaricio mi mejilla.

"no te preocupes… no tienes que volver" el abrió la boca. –"inmediatamente" concluí y el asintió.

"no me tardare" se inclino y me beso la misma mejilla que había acariciado. Edward camino rápidamente detrás de Jacob. Yo me quede mirando la puerta.

"¿pasa algo malo?" le pregunte a Carlisle cuando nos quedamos solos.

"no, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" yo me encogí de hombros.

"no se, Jacob y Edward están actuando extraño. Se miran de manera extraña" Carlisle sonrió levemente.

"ellos solo se preocupan por ti… te quieren mucho y créeme que no te vas a librar de ellos y de sus cuidados tan fácilmente"

"ojala hubiera alguna manera de que así fuera" susurre. –"ojala nunca te hubieran llegado esos resultados y no hubieran regresado, yo daría cualquier cosa por sacarlos a todos ustedes de todo esto"

"y nosotros no nos cansamos de dar gracias por que esos resultados hubieran caído en mis manos y ser nosotros los que cuidemos de ti" yo suspire.

"me duele la espalda, estoy cansada de estar acostada"

"lo se, tal vez te vendría bien caminar un poco por la habitación" yo estaba débil, pero podría caminar, con la ayuda de alguien por supuesto.

"eso me gustaría" el se acerco y con mucho cuidado me ayudo a levantar. Paso su brazo por mi cintura y me ayudo a caminar hasta la ventana.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunto Edward.

"estaba cansada" le dije. El rápidamente tomo el lugar de Carlisle. –"gracias" le dije al doctor antes de que se retirara. Edward con una mano me sostuvo a mí y con la otra abrió bien la cortina. Ya casi no había sol. –"que bonito color tiene el cielo"

"es verdad" susurro el.

"¿crees que Jacob esta bien?" le pregunte sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

"se que esta mejor que ayer" me dijo con seguridad. –"te extrañaba mucho" yo levante el rostro para verlo. El me estaba mirando.

"¿Alice esta en la casa?" le pregunte cambiando el tema.

"no, pero mi madre si esta" me dijo sonriendo. –"¿quieres que le pida que te ayude?" yo asentí.

Era ya labor de Alice o Esme ayudarme a bañar, las dos eran muy cuidadosas conmigo. Aunque yo aun no había perdido la vergüenza de desnudarme frente a ellas.

"se siente mucho mejor cuando te das un baño ¿verdad?" pregunto mientras me ayudaba a enjabonar la espalda.

"mucho mejor" era verdad, el estar ahí en la bañera me hacia sentirme mejor.

"el hematoma que tenias esta desapareciendo" acaricio mi espalda justo detrás de mi hombro. En ese momento yo mire el agua y note que habia caído un gota de sangre en ella. Levante el rostro para ver que Esme se habia echado para atrás. Se tapaba la boca y la nariz con una mano, la otra todavía sujetaba la esponja enjabonada.

**Edward's POV**

"sal mama" Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, entre en la habitación de baño, en cuanto sentí el olor de la sangre de mi Bella. –"todo esta bien, tranquila" mi madre salio tan pronto como yo abrí la puerta. Bella estaba limpiando la nariz pero la sangre seguía cayendo. Me arrodille junto a la bañera. –"pon la cabeza hacia atrás" ella me hizo caso. Solo hasta ese momento me detuve un segundo a contemplar su cuerpo. El agua tenia mucho Jacob, pero sus senos estaban al descubierto. Era la primera vez que la veía así. Sus senos eran pequeños y perfectos, aun más perfectos por el efecto del agua que caía por su pecho. Respire profundo y me dirigí rápidamente al gabinete y tome la caja de pañuelos. Saque uno y me volví a acercar, ella aun estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Evite ver más de lo que debía. No era correcto ni educado mirarla. –"ponte esto mi Bella" puse el pañuelo bajo su nariz y lo deje allí unos minutos. Tuve que usar cuatro pañuelos antes de que la hemorragia cesara. –"¿te sientes bien?" ella abrió los ojos.

"me duele la cabeza" susurro.

"debes terminar de enjuagarte el jabón para llevarte a la cama" ella bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. Se agacho un poco para hundirse en el agua hasta cubrir su pecho completamente. –"tranquila mi Bella, no pasa nada" ella estaba realmente avergonzada pero no dijo nada. Yo no llamaría a mi madre para que terminara de ayudarle con su baño. –"¿te puedo ayudar a enjuagarte o prefieres que llame a mi padre?" tal vez no le daría vergüenza con un doctor.

"no, claro que no" dijo rápidamente. –"ayúdame tu" me sonrió sin mucha confianza.

"no te preocupes, yo no te miro" de haber sido posible yo también estaría sonrojado. Con mucho cuidado empecé a enjuagar el jabón, ella se cubrió los senos con ambas manos mientras yo quitaba el jabón de su espalda. –"terminamos" anuncie cuando ya no habia nada de jabón sobre ella.

"creo que… yo me puedo levantar sola Edward, ¿podrías pasarme la toalla por favor?" yo asentí avergonzado.

"Por supuesto… si claro que si" tome la toalla blanca y me gire. –"¿seguro te puedes levantar solita?"

"si, no te preocupes, ya me levante ¿me pasas la toalla por favor?" yo estire mi mano sin darme vuelta. Sentía que estaba temblando. También me sentía terrible por tener esos pensamientos. Yo amaba a Bella y la respetaba antes que nada pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Debía confesar que sentía deseo de verla, deseaba verla desnuda, pero no pude.

"ya puedes girarte" cuando me voltee aun estaba temblando un poco. Ella ya se habia cubierto con la toalla que le llegaba sobre las rodillas. Le sonreí un poco mas calmado. Camine rápido hasta ella, la note muy débil, apenas y podía ponerse de pie.

"déjame llevarte a la cama" la levante con mucho cuidado.

"pero te voy a mojar, vamos a mojar todo"

"¿Qué importa?" le pregunte sonriendo.

**Hola niñas… aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios… besos y abrazos a todas.**


	46. En peligro

**Capitulo 43**

**En peligro…**

**Jacob's POV**

En cuanto puse un pie afuera de la casa de los Cullen, no pude evitarlo más, toda la tarde estuve conteniéndome por que no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles a mi bonita. Pero ahora que no la tenia a mi lado ya no tenia fuerza para soportarlo, era demasiado para mi. Entre en fase al adentrarme al bosque y sentí las lagrimas derramarse por mi hocico. Corrí rápidamente, quería salir del territorio de los Cullen, pero no sabia exactamente hacia donde iba. Quería estar al lado de Bella, sabia que ese era mi puesto. Debía estar a su lado para cuidarla, pero necesitaba un break, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder gritar y llorar todo lo que pudiera. Necesitaba poder maldecir al cielo, a Dios, a satanás a cada ser de este planeta, necesitaba gritar a todo pulmón que era una injusticia lo que le estaba pasando a mi bonita. Que entre todas las personas de este mundo ella es la ultima a la que le debería pasar esto. Llegue hasta lo profundo del bosque, ya estaba cayendo el crepúsculo, yo me tire al piso y empecé a llorar, enterré mi cabeza bajo mis patas y empecé a sollozar. Aúlle como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sabia que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no me escucharan en el territorio de los Cullen.

"Jacob…" era la voz de Sam. –"¿Jacob que pasa?" yo solloce y no respondí. El, Embry, Paúl y Seth venían corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba. Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos.

"Jake…" Seth estaba muy preocupado. De hecho todos lo estaban.

"¿Qué demonios paso?"`Pregunto Paúl. –"¿Qué te pasa?" yo saque la cabeza y los mire. Esa era una de las razones para haber escogido contarles todo en forma de lobo. No tendría que decir nada, ellos lo sabrían todo solo con leer mi mente. No me creía capaz de hablar en ese momento. Les deje saber todo lo que tenían que saber.

"Oh mi Dios…" Seth fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¿es en serio?" pregunto Embry.

"no idiota, Jacob esta bromeando" le dijo Seth sarcástico.

" ¿Qué tan serio es?" pregunto Sam serio. Yo me levante un poco.

"Edward me dijo que no tiene mucho tiempo" llore. –"esta muriendo"

"debe haber algo que se pueda hacer Jake"

"por eso Edward opto por contarme la verdad, aunque ella no quería"

"¿es por eso que nos pidió que nos alejáramos verdad?" Sam entendió inmediatamente. Yo asentí.

"debo pedirte algo…" el se quedo en silencio. –"necesito que hagas una tregua en el tratado con los Cullen. Ellos me permitirán entrar a su territorio para poder verla, y yo no quiero que hagas nada por que Edward hubiera pasado sin consentimiento al nuestro" el se quedo callado un segundo.

"claro que no… puedes comunicarle a los Cullen que todo esta bien, tenemos una tregua, pero exclusivamente para los miembros que ya conocemos, no quiero nadie extraño rondando por acá"

"Gracias…"

"¿podemos ir a visitarla?" me pregunto Seth. –"podemos ir todos, tal vez se sienta mejor, podemos decirle a tu padre que vaya con nosotros y…"

"no" le dije rápidamente. –"mi padre no debe saber nada de esto"

"pero…"

"Bella no quiere que Charlie sepa nada, así que es obvio que no podemos decirle nada a mi papa, el le contaría todo"

"va a ser difícil ocultar esto Jacob, Billy no es tonto"

"lo se Embry, lo se, pero debo intentarlo, por lo menos por un tiempo, la razón de que yo este junto a ella es por que los Cullen piensan que tal vez puedo convencerla de contarle a Charlie" de nuevo estaba llorando. –"ella necesita un transplante de… de algo, y Charlie es la mejor opción que hay como donante. Hay que buscar la forma de convencerla"

"lo haremos a tu manera" aseguro Sam.

"¿pero nosotros podemos ir a visitarla?" insistió Seth, estaba realmente triste.

"supongo que si, pero tengo que consultarlo antes con el Doctor Cullen"

"espero que no le moleste"

"¿Cuándo vas a regresar?" me pregunto Sam.

"esta noche debo ir a casa, mi papa esta preocupado, no quiero que empiece a sospechar nada, pero en cuanto amanezca me voy apara allá, necesito que le digas a Billy que voy a estar de guardia por periodos largos de tiempo"

"sin problema, lo que necesites"

"gracias…"

"cuanta con nosotros para lo que sea, cualquier cosa que necesites" me hacia sentir un poco mejor saber que los tenia a ellos para desahogarme. –"ahora vamos a casa, tu padre ha estado nervioso"

"¿todo en orden?" Me pregunto Billy cuando entre a la casa.

"si, todo en orden, solo estoy algo cansado. Hoy tuvimos que hacer una cacería bastante larga"

"¿estuviste con Edward Cullen?" yo abrí el refrigerador despreocupadamente, pero no saque nada.

"si, con el y con el doctor" mi padre se quedo en silencio. –"¿Qué?" le pregunte.

"¿ahora de repente ya son amigos?"Pregunto irónico.

"claro que no, pero el rastro era importante y mi prioridad es velar por la paz de este lugar papa. No vamos a dejar que ningún vampiro irrumpa la tranquilidad de nuestro pueblo"

"esta bien, no te enojes" se acerco a mi. –"¿Qué te ha contado Bella? Me alegra mucho que volvieran a hablar."

"ella esta muy contenta en la universidad papa, ha estado muy ocupada, por esto no ha hablado con Charlie"

"el esta preocupado" yo respire profundo.

"Tal vez yo deba llamarlo para que no se preocupe"

"yo hablare con el. Se alegrara de saber que ya has aclarado las cosas con ella" bostece exageradamente.

"voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar"

"¿te vas de guardia temprano?"

"si, saldré antes de que amanezca" mi padre asintió mientras le daba un sorbo al café que tenia en la mano.

"esta bien, buenas noches"

"buenas noches" camine rápidamente hacia mi cuarto. Le puse seguro y me tire en la cama. Me puse boca arriba y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada. Sentí de nuevo las lágrimas cayendo por mis sienes. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Tenia que encontrar la forma de que Bella aceptara hacerse el transplante. ¿Pero como? De verdad yo dudaba tener más poder sobre ella del que tenía Edward. Pero el tenia razón, debía intentarlo por lo menos, tal vez no me importaría que me odiara el resto de mi vida por contarle a Charlie y amarrarla a una camilla. Si eso era lo que hacia falta para salvarla, lo haría. No pude pegar el ojo, a pesar de que me sentía cansado. No me sacaba la imagen de mi bonita recostada en esa horrible camilla. Me levante rápidamente, busque algo para ponerme y fui hacia el baño. Me di una ducha rápida. No quería perder más tiempo. Ahora sentía una necesidad enorme de verla de nuevo, de estar junto a ella. Me puse un vaquero azul oscuro y un saco de manga larga de color negro. Cosa rara que no hacia en mucho tiempo me aplique perfume. Mis ojos estaban un poco rojos. Pero respecto a eso no podía hacer nada. Intente poner mi mejor cara y salí de casa. Me arrepentí de haberme arreglado. Aunque estaba corriendo no llegaría tan rápido como si hubiera llegado en fase. Tal vez el poquito más que me demoraba ayudaría a que mis ojos estuvieran mejor. Sentí que me latía el corazón fuertemente en cuanto cruce la línea territorial. Pero se me detuvo de repente cuando me acerque a la casa y escuche un horrible grito de dolor. Mi bonita estaba gritando. Me detuve de inmediato y me quede contemplando la casa. No eran ni las cuatro de la mañana. Escuche perfectamente como estaba sollozando. Parpadee para no llorar, ella no me podía ver mal.

A paso normal camine hacia la enorme casa. Mis pasos eran inseguros y lentos. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

"Hola Jacob" Saludo amable el doctor. Yo intente sonreír pero no pude.

"buenos días" susurre. –"yo… yo" tenia ganas de llorar. Alcanzaba a escuchar pequeños gemidos de la habitación en donde la tenían. –"lamento llegar tan temprano, pero yo…"

"no hay ningún problema Jacob. Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, de hecho nos alegra que llegaras, Bella tiene mucha fiebre, ha estado preguntando por ti" los dos estábamos caminando hacia las escaleras. –"mas bien esta delirando" aclaro. Yo me aclare la garganta.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunte susurrando.

"todos…" la voz de Edward provenía de la parte de arriba de las escalera, venia bajando con las manos en los bolsillos. Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. –"sabemos que esto te afecta Jacob, a todos nos afecta. Pero necesito, Bella necesita que seas fuerte. A ella le entristece vernos tristes por su causa. Es por esto que debemos poner la mejor cara frente a ella." Llego hasta la parte de abajo.

"por ahora no le digas nada respecto a… tu sabes que" me dijo el doctor. –"ella necesita superar todo esto, necesita superar que tu estés aquí, para ella fue algo duro el que tu te enteraras y necesita tu apoyo" yo asentí. Aunque me muriera de ganas de echarme a llorar no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte por ella, se lo debía después de todo ella me había mantenido a mi con vida todo este tiempo.

"¿Cómo esta…?" susurre.

"tiene fiebre, le estaba doliendo la cabeza. Pero con los analgésicos ya se ha quedado dormida. Aun debemos controlar su fiebre"

"¿puedo pasar?" les pregunte.

"Por supuesto"

"en la mesa he dejado una vasija con agua y un trapo" m dijo Edward sin mirarme en realidad. –"yo estaba intentando bajar la fiebre, sigue tu por favor" yo asentí y sin decir nada mas empecé a subir las escaleras. Las piernas aun me temblaban. Respire profundo antes de entrar. Mi Bella estaba dormidita, o por lo menos tenía los ojos cerrados. Su mano derecha estaba apretando la cobija que la cubría. Camine rápida pero silenciosamente hasta ella.

"hola mi bonita" le susurre sabiendo que no me escuchaba. Bese su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Tome rápidamente las cosas que había dejado Edward. Moje la toalla, la escurrí y con mucho cuidado empecé a limpiar su rostro. El agua de la toalla se calentaba rápidamente. Me preocupaba que la fiebre siguiera subiendo, ya sabía yo lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser esto.

"necesito que te pongas bien mi bonita" le susurre mientras me sentaba en la cama y seguía limpiando su rostro. –"¿Qué hago yo si tu no estas?" le pregunte en un susurro. –"tu sabes que eres mi vida, eres todo para mi Bella, por eso necesito que te recuperes pronto" me agache para besar su mejilla.

"Jake…" susurro sin abrir mucho sus labios.

"si hermosa" deje mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. –"aquí estoy" ella abrió los ojos un poco. –"hola…" le dije.

"hola mi Jake" susurro intentando sonreír. Yo le sonreí ampliamente y volví a agacharme para besar su mejilla. –"¿Hablaste con Billy?" me pregunto susurrando. Yo sabia que susurraba no por que no quisiera que alguien nos escuchara, simplemente no podía hablar más fuerte.

"si, ya hable con todos…" ella se quedo mirándome. –"no te preocupes, todo estas perfectamente bien"

"¿Qué hora es?" me pregunto cerrando los ojos.

"van a ser las cinco de la mañana" ella frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos.

"no debiste venir tan temprano… debes estar cansado" yo tome su mano.

"no quería estar lejos de ti. Prefiero estar aquí que en mi casa" su respiración se acompaso. Ella se había quedado dormida de nuevo. Yo volví a tomar la toalla y muy suavemente empecé a limpiar su rostro de nuevo.

"¿todo esta bien?" pregunto la voz de Edward. Yo estaba tan concentrado en el rostro de Bella que ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse.

"se quedo dormida" le susurre sin dejar de ver a mi bonita.

"que bueno, no había podido dormir bien" el se quedo de pie al otro lado de la cama. Note que tampoco quitaba su mirada de ella.

"gracias" le susurre mirándolo a los ojos. El me miro también. –"por haberme contado todo. Por permitirme estar acá con ella" volví a clavar la mirada en el rostro de Bella.

"Lo que sea por ella" susurro seguro. –"pienso que le haría bien si vinieran" dijo respondiendo la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular. –"a ella le alegrara verlos a todos"

"gracias" le volví a susurrar.

Bella durmió por lapsos de una o dos horas. No quería recibir nada de comer. Sin duda estaba peor que el día anterior. Edward y yo nos quedamos todo el día junto a ella, la señora Cullen fue muy amable conmigo. Ella el doctor y Edward eran los únicos que se quedaban conmigo en una habitación por más de unos segundos. Yo no tenía cabeza ni tiempo para sentirme mal al respecto.

"Jacob ¿estas en casa de los Cullen?" me pregunto Seth algo preocupado cuando me llamo ese día al caer la noche.

"esto… si, creo que es obvio que si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?" me había contagiado con su nerviosismo.

"Jake, estamos tras el rastro de uno, tu sabes…" yo me puse derecho.

"¿en donde?"

"todos están cerca del territorio de ellos"

"diles que pueden pasar" Edward fue quien hablo. –"diles que no hay problema, pueden pasar" su mandíbula estaba tensa. Entonces desapareció.

"Seth, dile a Sam que los Cullen han dado su autorización para que entren aquí, ellos van a salir también" supuse que Edward les estaba comentando a todos. –"tengan cuidado de no lastimar a ningún miembro de la familia del doctor, si estoy seguro, pueden pasar"

"Jake…" cuando voltee a verla, mi bonita aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero hacia un gesto de dolor.

"aquí estoy mi vida" me acerque a ella con el celular aun en la mano. –"Seth, regálame un segundo" le colgué.

"Jake…" susurro de nuevo.

"tranquila hermosa, aquí estoy" ella abrió los ojos lentamente. –"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunte acariciando su frente con mi dedo pulgar. Ya casi no tenía fiebre.

"¿pasa algo malo?" me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

"claro que no mi Bella" Edward entraba velozmente a la habitación. Me lanzo una mirada fugaz. –"todo esta bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?" tenia una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

"bien" al igual que el, pude notar la nota de mentira en lo que decía. –"¿todo esta bien?"

"si, todo esta bien" ahora fui yo quien mintió.

"tengo hambre" susurro medio sonriendo. Tanto Edward como yo le sonreímos. –"solo un poco"

"no importa que solo comas poco, lo importante es que comas algo" le dijo Edward, y pude ver la alegría que le daba por que Bella nos hubiera hecho esa petición. A mi también me alegraba demasiado.

"¿puedes traerle algo de comer Jacob?" yo levante la mirada y note que el me miraba fijamente. Necesitaba que bajara.

"si, por supuesto. Ahora vuelvo" baje rápidamente las escaleras.

"Jacob…" era la señora Cullen quien me llamaba.

"¿en donde están todos?" pregunte.

"todos han salido en cuanto Edward nos contó" yo asentí y mire por la enorme ventana.

"no quiero dejar sola a Bella…" susurre.

"ella no estará sola, si quieres ir puedes hacerlo tranquilo, aunque yo pienso que es mejor que te quedes aquí" yo la mire extrañado. –"en caso de que alguno logre acercarse a la casa" yo asentí. Ella tenia razón, lo mejor era quedarme cerca para cuidar a mi bonita de cerca.

"Bella tiene hambre" le dije recordando a lo que había bajado inicialmente.

"que bueno, vamos a la cocina"

"esto… yo voy a salir un momento, solamente a la puerta para ver si puedo escuchar algo" ella me sonrió.

"estaré en la cocina preparándole algo"

"no me tardare" Salí rápidamente de la casa. Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque me fui desnudando. No podía destruir la ropa que llevaba.

"¿Seth que ha pasado?" pregunte una vez entre en fase. Era el único que sentía relativamente cerca.

"Jacob, estamos en el territorio de los Cullen. Son cinco vampiros los que estamos siguiendo. Llegaron muy cerca de la casa pero la presencia de los Cullen los desvió hacia el otro lado, yo estoy cerca al río los otros los están siguiendo"

"maldita sea" los demás estaban algo lejos de la casa ahora. –"yo no me voy a alejar de Bella, pero estaremos al pendiente"

"esta bien, es mejor que te quedes allá, Sam cree que esas cosas están buscándola a ella, por eso me ha pedido que me quede hacia este lado" yo deje salir un gruñido.

"espero que no los dejen ir" le dije serio.

"eso espero yo también.

"estaré en contacto, deberías venir a casa de los Cullen"

"rastreare un poco mas por acá, en un rato salgo para allá, no estoy muy lejos"

"esta bien" gruñí de nuevo. –"oye y ni una palabra de esto a Bella"

**Hola niñas, espero que todas estén muy bien. Por los comentarios que he leído noto que ya hay personas que quieren que termine el fic. Estoy pensando como hacerlo mas rapido en vista que les parece que se esta alargando mucho… no me quiero comer detalles pero bueno. Espero sus comentarios… Y las niñas que recién empezaron a leer mi fic, me alegra que les este gustando… besos y abrazos para todas xoxo**


	47. Traslado

**Capitulo 47**

**Traslado…**

**Jacob's POV**

"llévale esto" me dijo la señora Cullen cuando entre a la casa. Me entregó una bandeja con sopa.

"gracias" le dije mientras tomaba la bandeja. –"creo que debería estar arriba con nosotros señora Cullen" esa casa era inmensa y no m e parecía correcto que se quedara ella abajo sola.

"¿están cerca?" me pregunto.

"llegaron cerca de la casa" le confirme. –"su familia los ha alejado, pero…" me encogí de hombros.

"¿Cuántos son?"

"cinco" ella hizo un gesto de preocupación.

"¿crees que están aquí por…Bella?" susurro. Yo asentí y mire hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras.

"es mejor que suba conmigo señora, no quiero que se quede abajo sola" ella me sonrió, yo espere que ella empezara a subir y yo subí detrás con la bandeja en mis manos. Cuando entramos en la habitación Edward estaba sentado en la cama sujetando la mano de Bella, ella nos sonrió débilmente cuando nos vio.

"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?"Le pregunto la madre de Edward mientras se acercaba a ella. Edward me miro y asintió. Supuse que ya lo sabría todo solo por leer mi mente. Aunque esto me molestara debía admitir en el fondo que en estas circunstancias era bastante conveniente.

"bien…" susurro Bella.

"que bueno, te trajimos un poco de sopa" la señora se volteo y yo le entregue la bandeja. Ella la puso sobre sus piernas, mientras Edward velozmente le ayudo a Bella a acomodarse. Ellos ya tenían un protocolo para cada situación referente a ella. Bella estaba recibiendo cucharadas de sopa lentamente. Note que tragaba con dificultad. De todos modos me alegro que estuviera comiendo. Solo esperaba que su estomago aguantara lo suficiente para que la comida le hiciera algún efecto. Sonreí ampliamente cuando ella tomo la ultima cucharada.

"que bueno que pudiste comer hija" la señora Cullen también parecía feliz, todos lo estábamos.

"estaba muy rico, muchas gracias" su voz era demasiado débil. Me partía el corazón. En ese momento escuchamos algo acercarse. Los tres nos miramos con disimulo. Edward se acerco a la ventana. Lo escuche suspirando. En ese momento supe quien era. Respire tranquilo.

"mi Bella…" susurro Edward mientras se acercaba a la cama. –"tienes una visita cielo" ella frunció el ceño.

"¿una visita?" susurro.

"si, alguien viene a verte" el corazón de Bella se acelero.

"tu… t… ustedes… yo" ella empezó a tartamudear nerviosa.

"no, no mi bonita" me acerque a ella. Ya sabía yo lo que estaba pensando. –"no es Charlie" le dije. Ella me miro con duda.

"Por supuesto que no Bella, tranquila, no se trata de el" la señora Cullen intentaba calmarla.

"¿entonces quien es?" pregunto aun alterada. –"yo no quiero visitas"

"te alegrara su visita, yo lo se" le dijo Edward. Quien salio rápidamente de la habitación. Pensé en seguirlo, pero no quería dejar a Bella sola, ella ya sospechaba que algo malo sucedía, teníamos que ser cuidadosos.

"Jake…" yo me acerque a la cama al mismo tiempo que la señora se alejaba. –"no quiero ver a nadie" sus ojos se veían húmedos.

"no hermosa, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta visita te alegrara" ella se quedo en silencio, pero no alejo la mirada de mis ojos. Yo estire la mano para secar la comisura de su ojo izquierdo.

"¿no es Charlie verdad?" me pregunto susurrando. Yo le sonreí.

"no mi vida, no es tu padre" le susurre. Ella asintió.

"sigue…" Edward venia adelante, lo alcanzaba a cubrir con su cuerpo. Note la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella cuando Edward se movió.

"Seth…" susurro ella dejando ver su alegría. En cambio el rostro de Seth había palidecido, la miraba sonriendo, pero más que una sonrisa, era una mueca.

"ho…hola Bella" después de unos segundos el pareció reaccionar. –"que bueno volver a verte, hace tanto tiempo que…" dejo de hablar y se acerco a la cama. Yo me levante para darle espacio. Note que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Me aclare la garganta pues se me había formado un nudo.

"estas muy grande…" susurro ella débilmente. Seth sonrió y agacho la mirada. Esperaba que no se fuera a poner a llorar. Levanto su cabeza sonriendo.

"¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto animado de repente. Ella se encogió.

"supongo que me siento como me veo…y supongo que no me veo muy bien" intento reírse de su broma, pero algo le dolió. Hizo un gesto de dolor. Seth dio un paso lejos de la cama. El estaba nervioso. Edward se acerco rápidamente y acaricio su frente.

"¿estas bien?" ella asintió. Sonrió intentando no preocupar a nadie.

"estoy bien" murmuro.

"deberías dormir un poco" le dijo el.

"si, estoy un poco cansada" después puso su mirada en Seth. –"pero Seth vino a…"

"no te preocupes Bella" le dijo el rápidamente. –"descansa, yo volveré después"

"lo siento" se disculpo ella.

"no te disculpes mi bonita" camine hasta la cama y tome su mano.

"¿te vas?" me pregunto apretando levemente mi mano.

"no, no yo no me voy amor" me agache para besarle la mano. –"tu descansa que aquí estaré cuando despiertes" ella suspiro y cerro los ojos.

"mama, ¿te molestaría quedarte un segundo aquí con Bella?" le pregunto Edward serio.

"claro que no hijo"

Los tres salimos del cuarto silenciosamente. Fuimos rápido hasta la sala. Edward estaba mirando por las ventanas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunte a Seth.

"la del pelo rojo huyo, es muy rápida esa maldita" Edward se volteo hacia nosotros, note la ira y el odio en sus ojos.

"¿Victoria estaba aquí?" pregunto gruñendo.

"si, ella y cuatro mas" respondió Seth. –"tu hermano, el grande atrapo a uno. Sam y Paúl mataron a otro" Edward entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa con los otros dos?" le pregunte.

"no lo se, estaban huyendo, tal vez escaparon"

"mierda" susurro Edward mientras se volvía a girar hacia la ventana. –"¿Qué se propone esta maldita?" susurro con ira.

"ella quiere a Bella" dijo Seth como respondiendo la pregunta. –"eso es lo que cree Sam"

"tiene razón. Si en una ocasión ella amenazo la vida de todos nosotros fue simplemente para atormentarla a ella. En sus planes nunca a estado hacernos daño, ella solo quiere lastimar a Bella para lastimarme a mi"

"ella no se va a acercar a Bella" susurre con rabia. No me parecía justo que ella quisiera lastimarla solo para vengarse de el. Todo era su culpa.

"lo se Jacob" me respondió. -"esto es mi responsabilidad, yo lo se"

"como sea" le dije serio. –"no se trata de buscar responsables, se trata de hacer lo que sea para protegerla" mi voz sonó hasta amistosa. El me sonrió levemente.

"es verdad" afirmo. –"lo que importa es ella" susurro.

"¿deberíamos salir?" pregunto Seth.

"No" respondimos Edward y yo al tiempo.

"no la vamos a dejar sola" le dije.

"esta bien…" susurro Seth. En ese momento escuchamos el aullido de un lobo. Los tres nos lanzamos a la ventana grande.

"vienen hacia acá de nuevo" dijo Edward.

"tu mama esta sola arriba" le dije preocupado. –"tu sube y quédate con ellas, nosotros estaremos en la entrada" el asintió y desapareció.

**Edward's POV**

"¿Qué pasa hijo?" me pregunto Esme cuando entre al cuarto. Mi Bella estaba dormida.

"se están acercando aquí" le dije serio antes de ir a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación. Me di la vuelta y me senté al lado de Bella. –"la están buscando" susurre muy bajito mientras la cubría bien con las cobijas. Me volví a levantar para mirar por la ventana. Jacob y Seth estaban frente a la casa. Ahora sabíamos que los otros dos aun estaban dando vueltas por todo lado intentando perder a quienes los perseguían. Victoria efectivamente había escapado. Sentía deseos de salir y buscarla yo mismo. Pero ni de riesgo dejaría a mi Bella sola. Jacob y Seth se habían alejado un poco intentando atraparlos. No podía verlos pero aun podía sentir los pensamientos de ambos. En cuanto los vampiros se dieron cuenta de esto, cambiaron de nuevo de curso. Se dividieron hacia el este y oeste respectivamente. Yo estaba más que listo para actuar en caso de que lograran llegar a la casa. Pero algo me decía que en realidad ese no era el propósito. No esa noche por lo menos. Llego un punto en que todos estaban demasiado lejos, no pude leer la mente de nadie.

"¿todo esta bien?" pregunto mi madre mientras me tomaba el brazo. Yo la envolví con el mío y bese si frente.

"por ahora" los dos estábamos hablando muy bajito. –"atraparon a dos. Victoria escapo, y creo que los dos que quedan también lo harán"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" pregunto angustiada. –"Bella esta muy mal Edward, en caso de que en algún momento logren acercarse a la casa ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?"

"no lo se mama, pero tenemos que pensar algo, Bella esta corriendo demasiado peligro. Su salud esta muy delicada y esto lo empeoraría todo" eso era lo que mas me preocupaba. Pasaron exactamente 49 minutos cuando pudimos sentir que todos regresaban a casa. Seth y Jacob fueron los primeros en regresar. Ambos salieron de fase y se cambiaron frente a la casa. Mi madre fue a recibirlos. Yo me senté de nuevo en la cama junto a mi Bella. Bese su mejilla con cuidado para no despertarla.

"lo siento mi Bella" le susurre sin casi hablar. –"pero yo te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo"

"no…" susurro ella. Yo me quede en silencio, ella seguía dormida. –"no" gimió. –"por favor" su mano estaba apretando el edredón. –"ellos no" susurro incomoda.

"Bella…" no quería que se despertara, pero tampoco que tuviera malos sueños. –"amor despierta"

"por favor no, no los lastimen" volvió a gemir.

"Bella, despierta mi Bella"

"no"

"Bella…" tome su rostro en mis manos. –"Bella, despierta"

"¿Qué pasa?" en ese momento entraron Jacob y Seth a la habitación. Jacob parecía preocupado.

"pesadilla" le respondí.

"no" dijo Bella un poco mas fuerte. Empezó a mecerse de lado a lado. –"ellos no por favor" empezó a sollozar.

"Bella, despierta"

"Jacob… Edward… no" Jacob se fue al otro lado de la cama y le tomo la otra mano. Y así cada uno sujetando una mano, ella se fue tranquilizando. Su respiración se acompaso hasta que se quedo completamente dormida otra vez.

"que bueno que no se despertó" susurro Seth. –"se ve cansada"

"ya vienen los otros" anuncio Jacob. Era verdad ya se estaban acercando todos.

"¿Quién se queda con Bella?" pregunto de nuevo Seth. Jacob y yo nos miramos.

"yo la cuidare" dijo mi madre mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. –"ustedes deberían bajar"

La sala de mi casa estaba particularmente llena. Todos los miembros de la mana de Sam y mi familia se encontraban allí. Note que Carlisle estaba revisando el brazo de Rosalie.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunte al llegar.

"uno de los vampiros cayo sobre Rosalie, alcanzo a lastimar un poco su brazo. Emmett se encargo de el" me explico Carlisle. –"todos nosotros estamos bien, pero dos de ellos huyeron"

"¿Dos?" pregunto Jacob.

"si, la del cabello rojo y otro" le dijo Sam. –"a ella no estuvimos no siquiera cerca de alcanzarla"

"es muy veloz" susurro Jasper.

"¿seguro todos están bien?" pregunte.

"si, recibimos algunos golpes pero no es nada grave" me aseguro mi padre. –"la próxima vez puede ser peor"

"será peor" le asegure. –"no podemos permitir que se acerquen a la casa"

"¿creen que sea seguro tener a Bella aquí?" pregunto Sam.

"aquí podemos protegerla" respondió Emmett.

"pero de cierta manera también es mas peligroso, ellos pueden venir en cualquier momento" dijo Alice sentada en un rincón de la sala. –"Sam puede tener razón.

¿Qué tal si llevamos a Bella a un lugar mas publico?"

"estaríamos poniendo en riesgo mas vidas Alice" le contradijo Carlisle.

"no necesariamente" intervino Rosalie. Todos volteamos a verla. –"tal vez ellos no actúen tan a la ligera si hay personas allí…"

"testigos" murmuro Emmett.

"exacto" le dijo ella.

"no podemos estar seguros de que ellos estén al tanto de las leyes que nos rigen" dijo Carlisle. –"eso no es garantía"

"estoy seguro que Victoria les ha puesto al tanto" dije serio.

"¿creen que los Volturis intervendrían si ellos no llegasen a respetar las reglas?" pregunto Alice.

"puede que si" respondió mi padre analizando la situación. "pero ¿seria conveniente que se involucraran?"

"no del todo, no podemos olvidar a nuestros nuevos aliados" menciono Jasper. El no confiaba mucho en ellos, pero sabía que no teníamos opción. –"sin contar con el hecho de que Bella es una humana que sabe demasiado" yo me puse tenso.

"¿Quién demonios son esos Vol… lo que sea?" pregunto Jacob enojado.

"es una historia larga" le dijo Carlisle. –"te la resumiré en que no es nada bueno que Bella sea humana y que sepa que nosotros existimos, tampoco es nada bueno su… bueno pues la existencia de seres como ustedes"

"¿Qué son acaso como la policía o algo así?" pregunto Seth. –"¿la policía de los vampiros?"

"en términos simples podríamos decir que si" le dijo Carlisle sonriéndole. –"pero estoy seguro que ellos no permitirían que ellos conviertan esto en un asunto demasiado publico. Bella no implica ningún peligro para nosotros. Ellos podrán entender eso"

"es arriesgado" susurre.

"es una opción" me dijo Rosalie. Yo no le dije nada pues sabia que era verdad.

"y yo creo que nadie ha considerado algo" dijo Jacob. Todos fijamos la mirada en el. –"Bella no va a querer que la traslademos al hospital. Eso implicaría que Charlie se enteraría"

"¿y?" le pregunto Rosalie. Jacob le dio una mirada fulminante.

"ella tiene razón Jacob" intervino Sam. –"entendemos que te preocupas por ella, pero ahora debemos pensar en el bienestar de todos, ella incluida, si eso implica ir en contra de sus deseos, yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo"

"hay que preguntarle primero" dijo Seth. –"tal vez entienda y acceda" yo sonreí sombríamente.

"eso no va a pasar" le dije. –"pero de igual modo hay que preguntarle"

"pero no debemos decirle toda al verdad" me recordó Jacob.

"no, no toda la verdad" susurre.

"les voy a pedir el favor a todos" hablo Carlisle dirigiendo su mirada a todos nosotros. –"nadie debe mencionar lo que sucedió hoy, lo ultimo que necesita Bella es que la alteremos con cosas que están fuera de su responsabilidad para solucionar" todos asentimos. Incluso Rosalie y Leah parecían entender muy bien.

**Hola niñas, mil gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero mas reviews… aproveche hoy que es el cumpleaños de nuestro Edward para actualizar… se les quiere un besito para todas.**


	48. En primera fila

**Capitulo 48**

**En Primera Fila…**

**Jacob's POV**

"Bella esta despertando" murmuro Edward mientras se ponía de pie.

"lo mejor será discutir esto en algún otro momento" nos dijo sereno el doctor.

"si, será mejor" Sam estaba serio, parecía realmente preocupado.

"¿van a subir a ver a Bella?" pregunte.

"¿creen que sea prudente?"

"creo que si Sam, ella se alegro mucho de ver a Seth, estoy seguro que le alegrara también verlos a ustedes" Edward parecía confiado.

"¿en donde están?" escuchamos la débil voz de mi bonita.

"los esperamos arriba" dijo Edward antes de desaparecer. Yo me apresure a subir corriendo. Edward ya estaba junto a ella cuando entre.

"¿pasa algo?" le estaba preguntando.

"no pasa nada" respondí mientras me acercaba. Ella me vio y sonrió.

"¿en donde estaban?" pregunto. –"¿ya se ha ido Seth?" pregunto antes de que pudiéramos responderle.

"no" respondió el mismo Seth mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. –"aun no me he ido, y te traje una sorpresa" Bella se acomodo en la cama con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿sorpresa?" pregunto con desconfianza.

"buenas noches" saludo Sam quien caminaba a paso lento, todos venían caminando de la misma manera. A mi bonita se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

"ho… hola" susurro. Todos estaban nerviosos. Creo que estaban mas sorprendidos ellos por verla que viceversa. Aunque para mi era más que hermosa, yo era consiente de lo pálida y delgada que estaba.

"¿te gusto la sorpresa?" pregunto Seth sonriente. Ella solo asintió. Supuse que tenía ganas de llorar.

"espero que no te estemos importunando" pregunto Sam. Yo no recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar así de calmado nunca.

"no, por supuesto que no" dijo ella tranquila. –"me alegra verlos" se aclaro la garganta.

"también nos alegra verte" intervino Quil. –"ya extrañaba esa cara bonita" ella se sonrojo y agacho la mirada. En otra circunstancia me abría enojado. Pero había aprendido a no darle importancia a cosas mínimas. Tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Embry, la enorme habitación ahora parecía muy pequeña. Todos estábamos en torno a la cama.

"bien" respondió mecánicamente. –"estoy bien, no se preocupen" Bella se quedo mirando la parte de atrás del cuarto. Yo por primera vez me fije en ella. Leah estaba detrás de todos. Estaba sorprendentemente en silencio con la mirada en el suelo. –"Leah…" susurro Bella. Esta levanto la mirada, parecía avergonzada.

"Bella." Le saludo amable. –"¿Cómo estas?" todos estábamos en silencio contemplando la escena. Me pregunte por que las personas teníamos que actuar de esa manera. Esperar hasta llegar a las últimas instancias para sacar el odio de nuestro corazón. Leah estaba dejando su resentimiento por Bella atrás, pero no lo hizo hasta que no la vio enferma. Igual que yo, que tenía el corazón lleno de resentimiento y odio, hasta que Edward me contó la verdad. Siempre dejándonos llevar por la estupidez.

"estoy bien, muchas gracias" mi bonita se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía. –"gracias por venir" dijo e hizo un leve gesto de dolor. –"auch" gimio muy pasito.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Edward.

"la pierna" susurro ella muy bajito. Todos nos alejamos de la cama un poco. Edward dio la vuelta y llego hasta el otro lado. Levanto las cobijas que la cubrían. Escuchamos que alguien siseaba bajito. Yo lance una mirada furibunda a todos. Las piernas de Bella tenían algunos hematomas. Parecía que alguien la hubiera golpeado. Bella se estiro repentinamente y de un jalon volvió a cubrir sus piernas con las cobijas.

"nosotros vamos a salir" Sam estaba avergonzado. Uno por uno fueron salieron de la habitación, note que Bella estaba llorando.

"me duele la pierna" sollozo. –"arde" Edward volvió a levantar las cobijas. Bella se volvió a estirar, yo tome su mano.

"ya no hay nadie, tranquila" tal vez ella no querría que yo estuviera allí tampoco pero no la iba a dejar. Ella pareció relajarse un poco.

"auch" lloro.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte a Edward. –"¿Qué tiene?" Edward observaba la pierna con un gesto de dolor.

"estos dolores son comunes" susurro. –"te voy a dar un analgésico Bella"

"¿no deberíamos llamar a tu padre?" le pregunte un poco desconfiado.

"Edward es prácticamente doctor" susurro Bella sollozando. –"no tiene titulo, peor ha… ha estudiado mucho" y ahora resultaba que también era casi doctor. Genial. Pensé sarcásticamente. Note que Edward medio sonreía.

¿Con analgésicos le pasara?" mi pregunta fue cortada por un medio grito de Bella. Ella estaba aguantando.

"¿Qué pasa?" el doctor Cullen entro rápidamente a la habitación.

"ya me esta pasando" susurro Bella.

"no es verdad" le dije al doctor. –"le esta doliendo la pierna"

"soy una estupida" susurro con los ojos cerrados.

"¿por que dices eso Bella?" pregunto el doctor mientras la revisaba. Ella abrió los ojos pero no nos miro.

"ellos venían a verme" lloro. –"los asuste"

"no seas tontica mi cielo" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella. –"ellos entienden que estas enfermita" bese su mejilla que estaba mojada.

"¿aun te duele mucho Bella?" pregunto el doctor, yo levante la cabeza y note que el y Edward estaban mirando su pierna con algo de preocupación.

"Un poco" dijo ella sin fijarse en nada. Entonces note que el doctor estaba pinchando la pierna de Bella con una aguja, ella no sentía nada. Hizo lo mismo con su pie.

"ay" Bella se quejo solo hasta que el doctor pincho su dedo pulgar. –"¿Qué me hiciste? Eso dolió"

"que bueno" murmuro el doctor, pero ella no pudo escucharlo. Bella volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor.

"la pierna le sigue doliendo" le dije al doctor, aunque yo no comprendía como le podía doler tanto la pierna pero no sentir dolor cuando la pinchaban.

"te voy a dar algo para el dolor" Bella se recostó pero por su rostro podía ver que le estaba doliendo mucho.

"están raros" nos susurro Bella mientras veíamos televisión. Edward y yo estábamos sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama.

"¿raros?" pregunto Edward.

"si, desde que se fueron los chicos todos han estado raros" su voz era débil, pero ella en verdad lo había notado.

"estas imaginando cosas" le dijo Edward.

"yo no creo" ella se estaba quedando dormida. –"¿saben que pienso?" Edward y yo nos miramos rápidamente. –"me están ocultando algo" nos dijo.

"¿Qué podríamos estar ocultando?" le pregunte intentando sonar despreocupado.

"no se" dijo mientras bostezaba. –"pero me gusta"

"¿te gusta?" le pregunto Edward.

"si, me gusta que actúen raro. No pelean" así que cuando Bella hablaba de actuar de manera extraña se refería a la repentina camaradería que había nacido entre todos nosotros y no al hecho que en verdad le estuviéramos ocultando algo. –"Me gusta que no peleen, me gusta que sean amigos" ella estaba mas dormida que despierta. –"todos amigos" yo estire mi mano para cubrirla bien.

"creo que tiene fiebre" susurre cuando sentí la temperatura de su brazo. Edward se levanto y se acerco para tocar la frente de Bella. Suspiro.

"si, tiene fiebre de nuevo" susurro.

"¿la debemos despertar?"Pregunte.

"no, no dejémosla descansar un poco. Debemos estar pendientes que la fiebre no suba demasiado" yo me levante y tome el control remoto. Apague el televisor.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le pregunte después de un rato.

"no lo se… me da miedo" confeso.

"yo también estoy asustado" susurre. No me importaba admitirlo.

"se que Victoria no se acercara a ella, no mientras yo… mientras estemos vivos yo se que ella no podrá lastimarla" hizo un gesto de dolor. –"me da miedo que al final del día, protegerla no sirva de nada por que ella de todas forma va a…" no termino la frase. El y yo estábamos compartiendo el mismo temor.

"no importa cuanto nos esforcemos por protegerla ahora, si Bella no accede a tratarse como debe igual la perderemos" me lamente.

"tienes que convencerla Jacob" me dijo serio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" le pregunte esperando con desespero que en verdad me diera una respuesta. Yo no lo sabía.

"Jacob, el error mas grande que he cometido y que habré cometido en toda mi existencia fue alejarme de ella" empezó a hablarme. Aun estando cada uno sentado en una silla a cada lado de la cama de Bella, los susurros eran mas que suficientes. –"es algo que jamás me perdonare, jamás. Y se que tu supiste llenar el vacío que yo deje en ella, aunque no me lo creas te agradezco que la hayas cuidado" sonrió levemente. –"soy conciente de que ella te ama, muchísimo" su sonrisa se borro un poco. –"no tienes idea de todas las noches que se acostó llorando por ti, de todas las veces que llamo tu nombre mientras dormía" era egoísta de mi parte, pero en ese momento mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente de pura felicidad. –"tu presencia la hace feliz, tu la haces feliz y yo se que puedes hacer que ella mejore"

"¿crees que tu no puedes?" le pregunte serio.

"solía pensar que si" respondió mirando el suelo. –"pero desde que volviste a la vida de Bella, me di cuenta que es posible que no sea así" podía notar la tristeza en su voz. –"y no me importa ¿sabes?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"me rompe el corazón saber que ella ya no me ama de la misma manera que solía hacerlo, pero me consuela saber que te tiene a ti" estaba seguro que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento. –"necesito que la ayudes a recuperarse Jacob, yo lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, y que este bien"

"Edward yo…"

"pero necesito" me interrumpió. –"necesito que me jures por tu alma que la vas a ayudar a sanar, que la vas a cuidar, que la vas a querer mas que a nadie"

"¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?"

"por que la amo mas que a mi vida Jacob" me dijo sin pensarlo. –"tu no te preocupes por nada, ya veremos como solucionamos esto, por ahora tu encárgate de que ella acepte tratarse"

Yo en realidad no estaba muy seguro de que Edward me estuviera hablando en serio. Por su puesto que no hablaba en serio, el jamás dejaría de pelear por ella, yo tampoco lo haría.

"Jacob…" susurro Bella, yo me acerque a ella.

"aquí estoy hermosa" le susurre, ella hizo un gesto de dolor. –"¿Bella?" sus labios emitieron un leve gemido. –"shhh… tranquila, aquí estoy" ella se movió inquieta un rato mas antes de despertarse. Cuando abrió los ojos note que estaban húmedos. –"¿Qué pasa mi bonita? ¿Qué pasa?" cuando me vio, volvió a cerrar los ojos y los apretó muy fuerte. Cuando voltee a ver a Edward note que ya no estaba. –"¿Bella?" ella no abrió los ojos. Note que estaba respirando lenta y profundamente.

"Jacob" susurro la voz del doctor a mis espaldas. Yo no había notado que se acercaba.

"doctor, creo que le duele algo" le dije angustiado. Sentí como la mano de Bella sujetaba la mía.

"No" susurro ella. La voltee a ver y note que ella me miraba, aunque aun se esforzaba por acompasar su respiración. –"estoy bien" murmuro muy bajito. En ese momento comprendí que ella estaba intentando soportar el dolor por mí.

"discúlpame Jacob" yo le di permiso al doctor. –"¿Qué pasa Bella?" le susurro muy bajito.

"me duele" susurro ella aun mas bajito. Yo parpadee rápido para no llorar. –"las piernas" susurro.

"Jacob, podrías salir por favor" me pidió Carlisle.

"esto, si, claro, por supuesto"

"Jake…" susurro Bella antes de que yo saliera. –"todo esta bien" me aseguro fingiendo una sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, aunque era consiente que mí sonrisa no era mejor que la suya.

"estaré aquí bonita, no iré lejos" mi voz tembló. Me aclare la garganta y cerré la puerta cuando salí. Me quede recostado en la pared respirando profundo igual que ella.

"¿estas bien?" la voz de Edward me sobresalto un poco. Sorbí la nariz y asentí.

"si, estoy bien" le susurre. En ese momento escuchamos el llanto de Bella.

"maldita sea" susurro Edward. Nos quedamos varios minutos afuera esperando. El llanto de mi bonita no cesaba. De hecho cada segundo aumentaba más y más.

"deberías entrar" me dijo Edward.

"ella no quiere que yo este allí, la incomodaría"

"ella no quiere que tu sufras, pero estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor si estas junto a ella" en ese momento un grito fue apaciguado por algún objeto. Su mano supuse.

"mierda" susurre apoyado mi frente contra la pared.

"ve con ella Jacob" me susurró Edward. –"sécate los ojos y ve con ella por favor" yo me aclare la garganta y pase mis manos por mis ojos.

"¿tu no vienes?" le pregunte. El negó lentamente.

"anda, ve" me apremio. Yo respire profundo y abrí la puerta. No era exactamente su mano lo que acallaba sus gritos. Ella estaba mordiendo la cobija.

"lo siento" me disculpe mientras me acercaba a la cama. –"crei que tal vez necesitaban algo"

El doctor me sonrió sin ninguna gracia, Bella de nuevo estaba apretando los ojos mientras apretaba la cobija.

"mi bonita…" susurre cuando llegue a su lado.

"Jake" ella saco la cara de las cobijas y me miro a los ojos.

"perdón" susurro llorando.

"tonta" le susurre mientras atrapaba su cara en mis manos y besaba su mejilla. –"¿Por qué me pides perdón?"

"no quiero que estés aquí Jacob" me dijo seria. Yo la mire aun mas serio.

"y yo no me pienso ir a ninguna parte" le susurre.

"Esperemos que lo que te di, te ayude a dormir un rato Bella" nos interrumpió el doctor. –"vendré en un momento. Jacob quédate con ella por favor" yo asentí rápidamente.

"no te preocupes mi vida, yo te voy a cuidar" ella empezo a sollozar. –"no llores Bella, por favor, ¿te duele mucho?" pregunte tontamente.

"no" mintió ella velozmente. Yo me levante de la cama y empecé a levantar las cobijas que cubrían sus piernas. Ella intento impedirlo, pero yo fui más rápido. Me aguante las ganas de llorar cuando vi sus piernitas con algunas zonas moradas en ellas. Con mucho cuidado empecé a acariciarlas. Sabia que le estaba doliendo mucho. Ella me miro sin decir nada. Yo seguí acariciando sus piernas con mucho cuidado. Apenas rozaba mis manos. Note que cerraba los ojos.

"gracias" susurro y me volvió a mirar. Yo le sonreí.

"ya pasara el dolor mi vida" seguí pasando mis dedos una y otra vez. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando roce uno de los hematomas en su muslo note que ella siseaba. –"lo siento" le susurre mientras me agachaba para besar el lugar donde le había dolido. Era la parte de adentro de su muslo, bastante cerca de la entrepierna. Era un lugar sensible, sentí como se estremecía. Levante la mirada y note que tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo. Su mano estaba aferrando la cobija otra vez, pero no era como si intentara soportar el dolor. Note que le agradaba. Empecé a bajar lentamente dejando un beso en cada centímetro de sus piernas. Después volví a subir hasta llegar a la misma parte.

"Dios…" susurro. Yo levante el rostro y ella me estaba mirando. –"Jake… detente" susurro algo agitada. Debía confesar que me gustaba demasiado saber que aun podía despertar estos sentimientos en ella.

"¿te lastime?" pregunte y ella negó rápidamente.

"claro que no" dijo aun agitada. –"se siente bien pero…" tomo aire.

"lo siento" me levante pero no sin antes darle otro beso en su muslo. Ella suspiro. –"¿aun te duele?"

"no tanto" me aseguro sonriendo. Note que su pecho se movía agitadamente.

"¿te sientes mal?" le pregunte mientras cubría sus piernas de nuevo.

"no" susurro.

"pero tu pecho…" ella sonrió.

"eso es culpa tuya" yo le sonreí. –"pero de verdad ya no duele tanto" yo corri la silla para quedar muy cerca de ella. Mi bonita estiro su manita e intento alcanzar mi rostro. Yo me agache y le ayude a apoyar su mano en mi mejilla.

"¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?" Me pregunto.

"no mucho" le respondí tímido.

"¿no mucho?" Me pregunto. –"ya han pasado cinco meses desde que… me fui a la universidad" sonrió sin ánimos. –"¿no has hecho nada en todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la escuela?" yo agache la mirada. –"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto al ver que yo no contestaba.

"no me estaba yendo muy bien" confesé. –"y no he ido desde hace dos semanas"

"Jacob" aunque su voz era débil, su tono era definitivamente de regaño. –"¿Cómo que no has regresado? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso mi Jake?" ella estaba notablemente muy enojada. Yo bese su mano.

"tranquila mi vida, no te enojes"

"¿Cómo no… como no ve… voy a enojar?" su respiración se agito de nuevo.

"no, no, no te alteres por esto mi vida" intente que se calmara. –"yo me voy a poner al día con eso, te lo juro que me voy a poner muy juicioso para los finales del otro semestre" ella respiro profundo.

"mas te vale" me susurro mas tranquila. –"mas te vale Jacob Black"

"te lo juro mi bonita" bese su mano. –"cuando te sientas mejor vas a poder ayudarme con eso" bromee pero a ella no le pareció gracioso. –"¿dije algo malo?"

"no" susurro triste. –"es solo que… me hubiera gustado poder estar ahí el día de tu graduación" sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas.

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunte con un nudo en la garganta. –"tu vas a estar en la primera fila ese día"

"Jacob…" empezó a protestar. Yo rápidamente cubrí sus labios con mis dedos.

"vas a estar ahí mi bonita, si tu eres la razón por la que estaré recibiendo ese diploma. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en no estar ahí conmigo?" ella agacho la mirada. –"vas a estar ahí sentada en primera fila esperando que llamen mi nombre para pasar al frente a recibir el cartón, y te vas a sentir muy orgullosa de mi ¿verdad?" ella sonrio y una lagrima se escapo de su ojo. Yo me apresure a limpiarla.

"la mas orgullosa" susurro. –"pero aun si yo no puedo estar allí en primera fila…"

"Bella…"

"aun si no puedo, tu debes saber que donde sea que yo este voy a estar esperando a que llamen tu nombre para que pases al frente por el cartón, y donde quiera que este, voy a ser la mujer mas orgullosa del mundo, la mas orgullosa" mis lagrimas mojaron su mano que aun estaba entre las mías.

"no me sirve" le susurre llorando. –"no me sirve que estés desde cualquier parte mirándome, yo necesito que estés ahí, en primera fila, o no habrá valido la pena el esfuerzo"

"no digas eso Jake, claro que lo habrá valido" ella también estaba llorando.

"no, no sirve de nada si tu no estas ahí conmigo" los dos sollozamos mas. –"asi que tenemos un nuevo trato" le dije intentando no llorar mas. –"yo me esfuerzo mucho en la escuela para graduarme pronto, y tu a cambio me prometes que vas a estar ahí, en primera fila" estire mi dedo meñique, ella alejo su mano de mi rostro y tomo mi dedo con el suyo.

"en primera fila" me prometió sollozando.

**Hola niñas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo; espero que les guste y espero como siempre sus comentarios.**


	49. ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

**Capitulo 49**

**¿Me vas a echar de menos?...**

**Jacob's POV**

"intenta dormir de nuevo mi cielo" le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ella aun se movía inquieta de un lado hacia el otro.

"no puedo dormir" susurro.

"intenta mi vida, yo me quedare aquí a tu lado cuidándote" ella me sonrió angelicalmente.

"no puedo, me siento incomoda Jake, me esta doliendo la espalda" ya me imaginaba yo, todo el día acostada allí sin moverse.

"¿puedo moverte?" pregunte mientras me levantaba. –"no, espérame un segundo no me tardo"

"¿A dónde vas?" me pregunto.

"no te preocupes, no me tardo" cuando salí de la habitación note que Edward estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo, algo retirado de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" le pregunte con un susurro.

"nada" dijo sin mirarme. –"hazlo con cuidado" susurro sin quitar la mirada de la pared que tenia en frente.

"¿Cómo?" pregunte sin comprender.

"su espalda" susurro. –"ayúdale a acomodarse, con mucho cuidado" me aclaro.

"¿y tu te piensas quedar aquí?"

"¿te incomoda?" me pregunto algo enojado pensé. –"no estoy enojado Jacob" me aclaro un poco menos hostil. –"simplemente quiero estar aquí un rato"

"¿no prefieres pasar?" el sonrió sin ninguna gracia en su rostro.

"no, no lo prefiero"

"¿estas seguro que no hay problema si la muevo?" el negó.

"le debe estar matando su espalda, ayuda a mi Bella a acomodarse, tal vez pueda dormir un rato"

"esta bien" le susurre. No sabía por que, pero ver a Edward de esa manera no me gustaba. Me sentí mal por el. Pero supongo que el tenia razón, lo único que importaba era mi bonita, nada mas interesaba.

Entre a la habitación muy despacio, mi bonita estaba moviéndose hacia la derecha.

"hola" le susurre mientras me acercaba. Ella se volteo y me sonrió. –"déjame ayudarte" con mucho cuidado la tome entre mis brazos y le ayude a acomodarse. Por su expresión pude darme cuenta que se sentía mejor.

"Dios…" murmuro con alivio. –"así esta mejor" no deje que estuviera completamente sentada, se veía muy débil como para soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

"¿te incomoda si me siento aquí?" pregunte señalando el lado derecho de la cama. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, me quería sentar a su lado, ella de verdad parecía no poder soportar estar en esa posición sola por mucho tiempo. Me senté con mucho cuidado por encima de las cobijas. Ella esturo su mano derecha y la puso en mi rodilla izquierda.

"gracias" susurro sin mirarme.

"no hay de que hermosa" tome su mano entre las mías y la lleve hasta mis labios.

"¿en donde esta Edward?" me pregunto de pronto.

"esto… el esta abajo" le dije nervioso, aunque no sabia por que.

"Por fin se harto de mi" comento.

"¿de que hablas? Eso no es así" no me gustaba que se sintiera mal por esto. –"el no se ha hartado de ti bonita, el solo…" suspire. –"el esta siendo muy amable en darme algo de tiempo contigo" ella suspiro entonces.

"me alegra que este tomando algo de tiempo" dijo en voz bajita. –"es bueno que se aleje un poco de todo esto"

"el no se quiere alejar de ti Bella"

"lo se, es solo que me alegra que pueda tomar un poco de aire libre, evadirse aun que sea un poco" yo volví a besar su mano. –"mi pobre Edward" susurro triste. –"ha tenido que soportar tanto…"

"Hey, intenta descansar un poco" solté su mano y pase mi brazo derecho detrás de ella, con cuidado la atraje a mi pecho. Ella accedió sin problema. Acomodo su carita en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

"tu corazón esta latiendo mucho" comento acomodando mejor su cabeza.

"eso es tu culpa" le dije repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho. –"durante cinco meses mi corazón no emitió latido alguno, así que ahora es normal que este intentando salir de mi pecho. Esta feliz" ella sonrió.

"me alegra que este feliz" susurro cerrando los ojos. –"tu corazón jamás debería estar triste Jacob, no quiero que este triste nunca" estiro su manita izquierda lentamente para apoyarla en mi pecho.

"ten cuidado mi bonita" esa mano era la que estaba conectada a la bolsa de suero. Yo me corrí un poco mas hacia ella, de manera que no tuviera que estirarse tanto. Me asegure que el cable no hubiera quedado muy tensionado. Apoye mi mejilla en su cabeza. –"¿Cómo siguen tus piernas?"

"ya casi no duele" note la chispa de mentira en sus palabras.

"Bella, no hagas eso" le pedí serio.

"¿Qué?" me pregunto inocente.

"te prohíbo que acalles tus dolencias solo por no preocuparme" ella no respondió nada. –"si te duele algo y quieres llorar, llora; si quieres gritar, simplemente grita mi cielo, créeme que me angustio mas cuando intentas pretender que todo esta bien"

"yo no quiero que te angusties por mi Jacob"

"eso es algo inevitable" le dije abrazándola un poco mas fuerte. –"yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti mi bonita, para eso estoy aquí" ella murmuro algo que no entendí.

"¿puedes encender la televisión por favor?" yo estire la mano para tomar el control.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" empecé a hacer zapping a la televisión, pero no había mucho que ver la verdad.

"¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver esa película?" me pregunto cuando deje una película de horror que habíamos ido a ver alguna vez. –"apesta" me dijo antes de que yo pudiera responderle. Me reí de su comentario.

"no podría decirte… aquella ocasión no le preste mucha atención, veras tenia una niña sentada a mi lado que me distrajo todo el tiempo" ella se rió.

"¿era bonita?" me pregunto tímida.

"en absoluto" le dije serio. Ella levanto el rostro un poco. –"por supuesto que no era bonita, era hermosa" ella sonrió y escondió el rostro en mi pecho. Yo me reí y bese su frente. –"no valdrá la pena intentar verla esta vez, estoy seguro que tampoco me concentraré"

"hueles muy rico" me dijo ignorando mi comentario.

"¿te parece?"

"extrañaba esa loción" murmuro. –"¿es la que te di mi mama verdad?" yo me quede en silencio un momento.

"si, esta es" le dije en voz baja. Yo no quería entrar en ese tema, no quería que se pusiera triste.

"me gusta" concluyo.

"¿estas cómoda?" me preocupaba que le doliera la espalda o algo mas por la posición en la que estábamos.

"si" se corrió un poco para acomodarse mejor. –"mi espalda esta mejor" su voz era muy bajita, yo me acomode también para quedar un poco recostados. Me quede en silencio, mi bonita se estaba quedando dormida. Y no era la única, después de algunos minutos de silencio empecé a sentir los ojos pesados. En mi casa no había podido pegar el ojo, pero allí teniéndola a ella entre mis brazos podía dormir con confianza. La apreté un poco más fuerte contra mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por la oscuridad.

**Edward's POV**

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" me pregunto Alice algo enojada. –"eres un idiota"

"Alice…" le reprendió mi madre.

"lo siento, pero lo es" yo estaba sentado mirando mis manos, en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a mi hermana. Lo que ella pensara no importaba.

"¿Qué demonios quieres que haga Alice?" le pregunte sin mirarla.

"no te rindas Edward, después de todo lo que ha pasado simplemente vas a dejar las cosas así…"

"ya no hay nada que hacer, no hay nada por que pelear"

"Bella te ama hijo"

"lo se papa, de verdad lo se, pero también se que eso no será suficiente"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" mi madre se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos.

"es complicado" le explique. –"pero eso no interesa ahora, lo único que importa es que ella este bien, yo tengo que concentrarme en Victoria" sentí ira tan solo con pensar en ella.

"creo que tu plan es estupido, pero te apoyare" Alice me rodeo con sus brazos por la parte de atrás de la silla. –"por lo menos hasta que cambies de opinión"

"todos te apoyamos, y haremos lo que sea necesario por protegerla ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"gracias mama" bese su mano derecha. –"lo se, muchas gracias"

"Por lo menos ha podido dormir mejor" reflexiono mi padre. Yo no pude evitar sentir vacío en el corazón. Ella estaba durmiendo mejor desde que había vuelto Jacob. Suspire. –"ya lleva cuatro horas seguidas durmiendo" de hecho los dos llevaban cuatro horas seguidas durmiendo pensé. Que no hubiera dado yo por haber estado en el puesto de Jacob en ese momento.

"yo iré a prepararles algo de cenar, supongo que se despertaran con hambre, espero que Bella quiera comer algo" mi madre beso mi frente antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

"¿vas a subir?" pregunto mi padre.

"no… me voy a quedar un rato aquí, no quiero que mi Bella se despierte. Ella necesita descansar" me levante de la silla. –"si alguien me necesita voy a estar junto al estanque" necesitaba tomar algo de aire, necesitaba estar solo para pensar. Aunque este tiempo solo durara quince minutos. Bella se estaba despertando. No tan de prisa como habría querido, me dirigí a su habitación. Me dolió algo al ver que Jacob aun la tenia abrazada. Suspire y fingí una sonrisa cuando me acerque.

"Edward…" me sonrío alegre. –"creí que finalmente me habías dejado abandonada" sonrió de nuevo. Yo fruncí el ceño y me acerque a ella… a ellos. Tome entre mis manos la suya.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo como esto?" bese su mano pero ella se quedo en silencio.

"esto… yo tengo algo de hambre" intervino Jacob bostezando. –"¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer bonita?" ella negó rápidamente.

"no tengo hambre Jake, pero ve y come algo tu"

"tráele algo de comer a ella también" le indique a Jacob sin mirarlo. Bella intento protestar pero no la deje.

"mas tarde te dará hambre" le susurre. Ella suspiro. Con cuidado Jacob se levanto asegurándose de acomodar a Bella en una posición cómoda.

"no me tardo" el se agacho para besar su mejilla. Ella le sonrió y después me miro a mí. Jacob cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

"¿En donde has estado?" me pregunto susurrando. Apretó mi mano un poco.

"cerca…" le dije sonriéndole. –"yo siempre estoy cerca mi cielo" ella sonrió y cerrojos ojos uno segundos. –"¿te sientes mal?" le pregunte rápidamente.

"me duele un poco la cabeza" yo acaricie su rostro.

"no tienes fiebre" me sorprendía que estuviera a temperatura normal. Después de estar en los brazos de Jacob por un minuto, debería estar sudando.

"no me duele mucho, apenas es una molestia en esta parte" señalo con su manola parte de atrás de su oreja derecha.

"llamare a mi padre"

"no, no es tanto" ella apretó mi mano "no duele tanto"

"esta bien" suspire mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"¿pasa algo malo?" me pregunto de repente.

"claro que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"te ves preocupado"

"claro que no" sonreí. –"no pasa nada malo. Aunque quería comentarte algo" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"no es nada malo mi cielo, no te preocupes, es solo que… quería saber si… ¿si habría algún problema si te dejo con Jacob unos días"

"¿Por qué?" su mano apretó la mía de nuevo.

"no pasa nada mi cielo, de verdad" bese su manita para que se tranquilizara. –"es solo que hace mucho que no salgo a cazar" ella pareció comprender de pronto.

"Dios… que tonta" susurro. –"hace cuento que no sales, Edward lo siento, yo ni siquiera lo había… lo siento mucho" su voz débil se fue haciendo mas fuerte, aunque le estaba constando algo de esfuerzo.

"hey… cálmate, cálmate hermosa" me acerque a ella y tome su rostro en mis manos. –"no te angusties, yo estoy bien"

"tu no te has alimentado bien por mi culpa, lo siento" yo le sonreí.

"claro que me he alimentado, mi familia me ha traído lo que necesito hermosa, lo que pasa es que ahora como ya tengo alguien aquí para que este muy pendiente de ti, pensé que quizá podría salir" claro que prefería morirme de hambre antes de dejarla sola, pero esos días que le estaba pidiendo le servirían a Jacob para cercarse a ella, para que por fin la convenciera de contarle a Charlie. También era cierto que todos debíamos estar bien alimentados, preparados en caso de que Victoria apareciera. –"no será mucho tiempo"

"claro que debes ir Edward" me susurro mas tranquila. –"tu no te preocupes por mi" acaricio mi mano. –yo voy a estar bien" yo volví a besar su mano con cuidado.

"¿no hay problema por que Jacob se quede aquí?" yo le sonreí. –"no me alejaría si no supiera que el te va a cuidar bien, además no será mucho tiempo, tampoco pienso irme muy lejos"

"tu no te preocupes mi ángel ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"mañana temprano"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"ya es tarde mi Bella, dormiste toda la tarde"

"y aun me siento cansada"

"puedes volver a dormir, pero antes intenta comer algo por favor" ella suspiro. –"solo un poquito hermosa, si no comes ¿Cómo te vas a poner mejor?" ahora yo suspire. –"no quieres que Jacob vea que no comes ¿verdad?" ella me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada. –"¿me vas a echar de menos verdad?" le pregunte sonriéndole.

"Por supuesto que si mi ángel" me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. –"¿lo dudas?" yo me acerque y bese la punta de su nariz.

"no, pero es bueno escucharlo"

**Hola mis niñas, contestando algún review que leí por ahí, pues les cuento que no actualizo muy seguido no por que no quiera, de verdad estoy demasiado, demasiado ocupada, a duras penas puedo sacar un tiempito para actualizar, ya muchas veces e considerado no volver a actualizar, sigo en esto por ustedes. Espero que no pierdan el interés por el fic, yo intento conectarme tan rápido como puedo, pero de verdad se me sale de las manos. Se les quiere espero sus comentarios.**


	50. Alucinando

**Capitulo 50**

**Alucinando...**

**Jacob's POV**

Ahora Edward se iba a marchar. Debía confesar que me alegraba estar a solas con mi bonita, tenerla solo para mí, pero también me sentía nervioso. Como me había dicho Bella, el era prácticamente doctor, el sabia exactamente que hacer, sabia que era lo que ella necesitaba, yo por otra parte… no tenia ni idea. Me aterraba la idea de no poder cuidarla de la misma manera que el lo habría hecho.

"que bueno que se te abrió el apetito mi bonita" ella estaba recibiendo muy juiciosa la sopa que había preparado Esme. Yo comprobaba cada cucharada para medir la temperatura. Edward simplemente estaba ahí sentado sin decir nada. En realidad no se movía mucho. Yo me concentre solo en Bella, ella era quien necesitaba mis cuidados y mi atención. Nada más importaba. Durante el chequeo de rutina, intente prestar atención a las cosas que decía el doctor. Me sentí frustrado por que no entendí la mitad de estas cosas.

"se refiere a la cantidad de azúcar en el cuerpo de Bella" me explico Edward en voz baja. Seguro vio mi cara de confusión.

"¿te ha dolido algo?"

"la cabeza" respondió Edward antes de que ella dijera algo.

"solo un poquito" refuto ella.

"te daré algo para el dolor, ¿te parece si le pido a Alice que te ayude a darte un baño?" ella sonrió.

"por favor" el doctor le acaricio la mejilla.

"ya regreso" rápidamente salio de la habitación, dejándonos a los tres solos.

"¿no ha llamado Charlie?" nos pregunto Bella de repente. Ella no nos miraba a ninguno de los dos.

"llamo en la mañana" le respondió Edward. Ella seguía con la mirada en el techo.

"hmm" murmuro. –"tal vez debería llamarle, debe estar…" su voz era apenas audible. No termino la frase.

"hola Bella" la pequeña hermana de Edward entro sonriente, se acerco y beso la mejilla de Bella, hasta entonces mi bonita despego la mirada del cielo. Le sonrió también.

"lamento molestarte tanto" susurro Bella.

"pero que dices tonta, si sabes que para mi no es ninguna molestia" estiro su mano y acaricio la pálida mejilla. –"alguien que me ayude por favor" Edward me dio un codazo suave en el brazo. Cuando le mire el me indico con la cabeza que era yo quien debía ayudarle. –"levántala con cuidado Jacob, yo llevare… el resto" ella tomo la bolsa del suero y me indico con la cabeza que la levantara.

"esto… ¿estas segura que esto es buena idea mi bonita?" yo la veía tan débil que no estaba seguro si levantarla fuera lo indicado.

"yo… yo estoy bien" yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados. Eso no había sonado nada convincente. –"en serio Jake, estoy bien" insistió. –"bañarme me hace sentir mejor" yo suspire y me agache.

"te tengo" le dije mientras la levantaba con mucho cuidado. Era la primera vez que me percataba de lo poco que pesaba.

"esta bien, déjala en la bañera, yo me encargo del resto" la hermana de Edward parecia ya tener practica en eso. –"te llamare cuando terminemos"

"esta bien" bese la mejilla de Bella antes de salir. Ella parecía más dormida que cualquier otra cosa cuando cerré la puerta del baño.

"¿crees que este bien?" le pregunte a Edward cuando entre en la habitación.

"es normal que este débil Jacob, debemos estar pendientes, pero esto no es algo nuevo" suspiro. –"yo no me voy a tardar mucho, peor mientras regreso debes estar muy pendiente de ella, mi padre no puede estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día"

"esto… tal vez no debas irte así Edward" yo me sentía nervioso. –"yo…yo no… tu sabes como atenderla Edward, yo no" no creí que en verdad yo le estuviera pidiendo que no se fuera. Note como el sonreía levemente.

"no vas a estar solo Jacob, mi padre viene a casa cada tanto como puede y va a ser por poco tiempo, por mucho serán dos días, y no estaré demasiado lejos por si… ya sabes" los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Edward aprovecho la situación para velozmente cambiar las sabanas y cobijas de la cama de Bella. –"ya han terminado" me dijo Edward mientras acomodaba la almohada. Yo sin decir nada me dirigí al baño. Bella ya tenía una nueva pijama puesta, de su cabello aun escurrían gotas de agua. Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla junto a la bañera. Alice estaba soltando la bolsa del suero de la vara que sostenía la bolsa.

"¿te sientes mejor?" le pregunte poniéndome de rodillas frente a ella.

"s...s...si" sus dientes estaban castañeando levemente. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños sobre su regazo. Apoye mis manos sobre las suyas, estaba helada.

"mejor la llevamos rápido a la cama" dijo Alice sin mirarnos. –"déjame ponerte esto un momento" con mucho cuidado anudo una toalla en el cabello de Bella, para que no se mojara mas su ropa.

"ven mi cielo, vamos a ponerte calentita" la levante con facilidad. Alice camino junto a nosotros trayendo consigo el suero y algunas cosas de Bella. No había nadie en la habitación cuando entramos.

"estas helada" le dije mientras la ponía en la cama.

"déjame arreglarte el cabello para que te puedas recostar" yo me senté en la silla junto a la cama y observe como Alice con gran habilidad le cepillaba el cabello a mi bonita. Ella a pesar de acabar de darse un baño, se notaba que tenía sueño. Sus ojitos eran pequeñitos y parpadeaba lentamente. -"me gustaría dejártelo totalmente seco, pero no puedo usar el secador, no es bueno para ti"

"no, no te preocupes Alice, así esta bien, muchas gracias"

"recuéstate Bells" ella le ayudo a acomodarse en la almohada. –"Jacob tiene razón… estas congelada"

"si… esta… esta haciendo un poco de frío" ella sola se cubrió mas con las cobijas.

"supongo que es bueno que estés aquí" me dijo Alice, aunque note un atisbo de ironía en sus palabras.

"hola mi Bella" Edward entro al cuarto antes de que yo me levantara de la silla. –"¿Cómo te sientes?" se sentó junto a la cama.

"bien, tengo un poquito de frío pero estoy bien" el se levanto un poco y le ayudo a cubrirse completamente.

"hermosa, yo me voy esta noche" note como la mirada de Bella se llenaba de preocupación.

"¿esta noche?" murmuro.

"si, tal vez mañana en la tarde ya estemos de regreso" el le sonrío ampliamente pero ella no cambio su gesto. –"no me tardare, lo prometo"

"todo esta bien ¿verdad?" le pregunto ella con sospecha. Edward me miro.

"todo esta perfecto mi corazón" volvió a mirarla a ella dedicándole una gran sonrisa. –"además no te dejo solita hermosa, Jacob va a estar pendiente de ti" note que por alguna razón las palabras de Edward en lugar de reconfortarla, le habían hecho sentirse mal.

"me alegra que puedas evadirte un poco" le dijo Bella sin que la tristeza hubiera abandonado su rostro.

"no me alejaría si no fuera necesario"

"¿Quiénes van a ir?" pregunto ella.

"solo nos vamos a ir Alice, Jasper y yo"

"¿y los demás?"

"ellos ya han salido de caza, no nos vamos a ir todos juntos ¿verdad?"

"no… no supongo que no, por favor tengan mucho cuidado"

"tranquila hermosa, todo esta bien, no nos tardaremos" se agacho y beso su mejilla. –"te adoro mi Bella" ella sonrió levemente.

"te quiero" le susurro ella. El volvió a besar su mejilla y se levanto.

"cuídamela mucho Jacob" me dijo cuando estábamos en la puerta de la habitación. –"yo estaré en contacto contigo"

"esta bien" le susurre. –"no te preocupes, estaremos bien, yo la voy a cuidar bien"

"si en verdad no lo creyera no me estaría yendo" me sonrió y me dio la espalda. Alice salio tan pronto como termino de despedirse de Bella. Yo regrese rápidamente a su lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes bonita? ¿Te traigo algo de comer?" me senté en la cama. Ella estaba negando con la cabeza levemente.

"no… no tengo hambre" susurro. –"yo… yo te…tengo sueño" aun estaba tiritando de frío.

"hermosa te estas helando" frote sus brazos por encima de las cobijas.

"es bu…bueno tener… a mi sol aquí… con… conmigo" yo le sonreí.

"para eso estoy acá" me agache y enterré el rostro en su cuello. Le di un suave beso, escuche como se reía.

"me da cosquillas" yo me reí con ella y bese su frente.

"duerme un ratito mi vida" yo me recosté junto a ella y pase mi brazo sobre su cuerpo. –"yo te mantendré caliente"

"puedes apostar que si" susurro. Se corrió y se acerco más a mí. Yo le di mi brazo izquierdo para que lo usara como almohada. –"espero que Edward este bien" susurro casi dormida. Yo no estaba seguro a que se refería con eso.

La señora Cullen pasó a vernos en repetidas ocasiones, era muy amable conmigo. Se preocupaba por mí, o al menos eso parecía. El doctor también paso a vernos.

"¿hace cuanto esta dormida?" me pregunto susurrando.

"tres horas, no se ha despertado" susurre también.

"esta sonrojada" comento.

"¿cree que tenga demasiada calor?" hice ademán de moverme pero el negó.

"no le hace mal no te preocupes, si se sintiera incomoda se despertaría" yo me volví a acomodar. –"¿tu estas bien? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"no, muchas gracias doc, yo estoy bien"

"esta bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en llamarnos, estaremos pendientes de ustedes dos"

"mil gracias" el salio lentamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado a su salida. Yo de nuevo me acomode no abrazándola tanto como quería. La noche paso sin mayor inconveniente, no recordaba el momento en que me había quedado dormido. Un leve movimiento me hizo despertarme. Cuando abrí los ojos note que Bella estaba despertándose. Se movía con parcimonia. Note que tenía el ceño fruncido. Con cuidado saque el brazo por debajo de su cabeza y la acomode en la almohada. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente.

"¿Bella?" la llame suavemente. De su garganta salio un pequeño gemido. Yo me angustie, no sabia si se quejaba por un mal sueño o por que le dolía algo. -¿bonita?" la volví a llamar. Ella se movió e hizo un leve gesto de dolor. Entonces abrió los ojos.

"Jake…" susurro con la garganta seca.

"buenos días bonita ¿Cómo amaneces?" Acaricie su nariz con mi dedo índice. Ella me miro y no dijo nada. Su respiración era muy pesada, como si le estuviera costando trabajo respirar. –"¿Bella, que pasa?"

"me siento mal" susurro y cerro los ojos. Yo inmediatamente me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación. Esme estaba en la sala.

"¿el doctor esta aquí?" Pregunte atropelladamente.

"esta en su estudio…" susurro antes de desaparecer, yo me disponía a seguirla, pero volvieron juntos.

"Bella no se siente bien" le dije, en ese momento los tres escuchamos un lamento de ella. Nuevamente los dos desaparecieron de mi vista al tiempo que yo me echaba escaleras arriba. Cuando llegue a la habitación note que Bella estaba de medio lado y tenia el rostro enterrado en la cama.

"me duele" gimió aunque note que no estaba llorando. –"me duele mucho" dijo con voz seria. Estaba intentando respirar profundamente pero le costaba trabajo.

"tranquila Bella, intenta respirar" el doctor estaba examinando su espalda. –"intenta respirar profundo" ella empezó a toser.

"no, no puedo" estaba respirando por la boca. Más que respirar estaba empezando a jadear. –"auch" se quejo.

"tienes inflamado aquí" toco una parte de su espalda con mucho cuidado esa vez. –"Bella, intenta respirar por la nariz" el doctor se agacho puso su mano en la mejilla de Bella. –"intenta"

"duele" le susurro ella. Volvió a esconder el rostro. Carlisle fijo su mirada en mi, se veía preocupado.

"traeré algo para el dolor" salio tan rápido como entro, yo me acerque a la cama muy lentamente, me sentía nervioso.

"mi bonita" susurre y ella levanto su carita. Aun no lloraba.

"mi Jake…" susurro. Yo me agache frente a ella y le sonreí.

"tranquila hermosa, el doctor te va ayudar, ya te vas a sentir mejor" ella intento sonreír.

"Jake… ¿me, me podrías hacer… un favor?"

"Lo que quieras mi cielo"

"¿podrías… podrías por favor llamar a mi madre?" yo me quede en silencio mirándola. –"¿en donde esta?" pregunto. –"hace varios días que no hablo con ella… llámala por favor" yo levante la mirada para encontrarme con la de la señora Cullen. Tenía la misma expresión de confusión que la mía.

"¿Qué… que dices mi cielo?" le pregunte susurrando.

"llama a mi mama por favor" susurro. "quiero verla" yo volví a mirar a Esme. Ella se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano izquierda.

"amor… yo…"

"esto te ayudara" el doctor traía consigo varias cosas. –"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto al ver nuestros rostros.

"ehh… amor, Bella esta preguntando por su madre" le explico Esme.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto mirándome. Yo me encogí de hombros y me levante.

"¿Qué le digo?" le susurre muy bajito. El no me dijo nada. se volvio a agachar.

"¿aun te duele mucho cariño?" le pregunto.

"la espalda, la espalda, la espalda" empezó a susurrar, se estaba meciendo levemente. –"si… me duele, me duele la espalda, me duele la cabeza" se quedo en silencio.

"voy a tener que inyectarla" susurro el doctor. –"Bella…"

"mama" el grito de Bella lo interrumpió. Todos nos sobresaltamos. –"mi mama, ¿en donde esta?" ella ya no estaba gritando, tenia los ojos cerrados y susurraba. –"Jake, llámala por favor" el doctor me miro.

"no lo se" me susurro respondiendo la pregunta que no llegue a formular. –"Bella, cariño, te voy a dar algo para el dolor"

"¿escucharon eso?" Nos pregunto abriendo los ojos.

"¿escuchar que cielo?" le pregunto Esme.

"es mi papa ¿verdad?" nos pregunto. –"no prepare la cena… debo hacerla" intento levantarse pero el doctor rápidamente lo evito.

"no, no te muevas Bella" entonces ella empezó a sollozar.

"¿Qué le pasa Carlisle?"

"esta delirando, creo que tiene fiebre"

"ella no esta caliente" le dije con un susurro roto. –"yo… yo la revise"

"probablemente sea fiebre interna, además una costilla le esta molestando" yo hice un gesto de dolor.

"Jake…" yo me dirigí rápidamente a su lado, el doctor me dio permiso.

"tranquila mi bonita, todo esta bien" acaricie su rostro. –"vas a estar bien"

"mi sol" estiro su manita intentando alcanzar mi rostro pero el cable que estaba conectado a ella no se lo permitió. Yo tome su mano entre las mías.

"Bella, necesito tomarte una radiografía, voy a tener que inyectarte cielo" ella solo cerro los ojos y sollozo. Enterró el rostro en la almohada. –"tranquila Bella, todo esta bien" el ya tenia la jeringa en su mano

"tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy" me acerque y enterré el rostro en su cuello, la bese allí y en la mejilla. Ella estiro su otra mano y tomo mi camiseta. Levanto el rostro lentamente y me miro sin dejar de llorar. Yo tuve que respirar profundo para no hacer lo mismo –"shhhh aquí estoy" bese debajo de su ojo izquierdo, probé sus lagrimas.

"aaaaa" gimió horriblemente cuando el doctor introdujo la enorme aguja en su espalda. Se acerco mas a mi como intentando huir, sentí como su mano apretaba mas mi camiseta.

"ya mi vida, tranquila" Atrevidamente me acerque y le di un beso, aunque no fue exactamente en la boca, su pude sentir la esquina de sus labios. Nos quedamos así.

"ya esta" nos dijo el doctor. Yo me aleje un poco de ella. –"esto deberá ayudar con el dolor, esperemos un poco para llevarte a la otra habitación"

"¿para la radiografía?" Le pregunte el asintió. –"¿tienen eso aquí?" volví a preguntar.

"todo lo que necesitamos… bueno casi todo" yo de inmediato supe a lo que se refería. Escuchamos como Bella gemía levemente, tenia los ojos cerrados y había empezado a mecerse de nuevo.

"Bella, no hagas eso por favor" le pidió el doctor. –"Bella, detente" ella en vez de detenerse empezó a mecerse mas fuerte.

"se va a lastimar" susurro la señora.

"Bella, no" yo me acerque y la tome por los hombros intentando que se detuviera.

"me duele" sollozo.

"lo se, lo se, pero ya va a pasar, por favor detente" rápidamente me recosté a su lado y la cubrí con mi brazo, ella se acerco a mi y se detuvo.

"iré a preparar la sala, esperemos que se calme un poco"

"esta bien"

"yo voy abajo, me llaman si me necesitan" la señora Cullen parecía nerviosa.

"Jake…" susurro Bella muy pasito cuando nos quedamos solos.

"dime hermosa"

"tengo miedo" me dijo con el miedo muy presente en su voz.

"¿miedo por que amor?" le pregunte en voz bajita, pero ella no me respondió. Cuando agache la mirada, note que ella se había quedado dormida. Junto con mi suspiro, cayó una lágrima por mi mejilla. Sin saber exactamente por que empecé a llorar en silencio. Después de uno segundos mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo.

"¿Qué pasa?" respondí aun en voz baja.

"Jacob…" su voz sonaba distante. –"Jacob ¿me escuchas?"

"te escucho Edward, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Jacob, llama a Sam, pídele que vayan de inmediato a casa"

"¿Qué?"

"llámalos Jacob, tienen que proteger a Bella, ellos van para allá" yo me quede en silencio con el celular en la mano. –"Jacob, llamal…" la llamada se corto.

**Problemas técnicos… problemas técnicos. Lamento la demora, espero que les guste e intentare actualizar el siguiente cap en estos días. Mil besitos. **


	51. Por lo menos piensalo

**Capitulo 51**

**Por lo menos piénsalo...**

**Jacob's POV**

Me seque las lágrimas rápidamente, con mucho cuidado deje a Bella recostada de medio lado en la cama y me apresure de nuevo escaleras abajo.

"¿Qué pasa Jacob?" me pregunto el doctor. –"¿le ha pasado algo a Bella?"

"¿en donde están sus hijos? Me refiero al grande y a la rubia"

"deben estar cerca del rió ¿Por qué?"

"Edward me ha llamado, ellos vienen para acá, vienen hacia la casa" el comprendió de inmediato a quien me refería.

"Dios… Esme llama a los muchachos por favor, los necesitamos aquí" la señora Cullen obedeció de inmediato. Yo tome de nuevo mi celular y le marque a Sam.

"¿Jacob?" me respondió inmediatamente. –"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿en donde están? Dime por favor que no están lejos"

"¿Qué pasa? Estamos en la reservación"

"necesito que me envíes refuerzos aquí por favor Sam, esos malditos viene para acá, nosotros solos no vamos a poder con ellos"

"demonios…" siseo. –"vamos en seguida"

"tengan cuidado"

**Edward's POV**

"¿Qué pasa?" me respondió Jacob en voz baja, yo aun estaba corriendo.

"Jacob... Jacob ¿me escuchas?"

"te escucho Edward, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Jacob, llama a Sam, pídele que vayan de inmediato a casa"

"¿Qué?"

"llámalos Jacob, tienen que proteger a Bella, ellos van para allá" el no me respondió nada. Todo estaba en silencio –"Jacob, llamal…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase algo me tomo por el tobillo y me levanto, tropecé y rodé varios metros en el suelo.

"mierda" gruñí mientras me ponía de pie. Yo estaba tan concentrado en la charla con Jacob, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien cerca de mi. Cuando me incorpore note que no había nadie allí pero su rastro era fuerte. Me eche a correr en ese camino. Volví a gruñir cuando note que ese camino llevaba hasta mi casa. Me encontré con Alice y Jasper en mitad de la carrera, los tres seguimos corriendo tras de ellos. "Son cuatro Edward" me comento Alice.

"van por Bella" les dije en la carrera.

"Jaz cuidado" le grito Alice mientras lo empujaba, el vampiro que había intentado atacarlo cayo rodando, yo aproveche para lanzarme sobre el. Apenas le dimos tiempo para que nos mirar. Apenas y llegue a darme cuenta que era joven, demasiado joven. Lo levante en vilo y Alice y Jasper rápidamente me ayudaron a desmembrarlo. Quemamos cada pedazo de el y seguimos nuestro camino.

**Jacob's POV**

"ella se quedo dormida… pero"

"ella no se debe dar cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo Jacob, imagínate como podría ponerse, necesito que te quedes junto a ella, no te despegues de su lado, nosotros estaremos atentos"

"pero si ellos se acercan…" me aterrorizaba la idea de que mi bonita sufriera un colapso por culpa de esos malditos.

"no permitiremos que se acerquen a ella, por eso debes quedarte a su lado Jacob, se pondrá nerviosa si sospecha algo" Esme estaba muy convencida.

"Emmett y Rosalie ya están afuera" dijo el doctor.

"Sam y los muchachos están cerca" murmure mientras me asomaba por la ventana. La cama de Bella sonó.

"ve con ella" me indico el doctor.

"¿y las radiografías?" pregunto Esme.

"tendremos que esperar un poco, tu dile que yo estoy preparando todo" asentí y subí rápidamente. Cuando entre a la habitación ella aun estaba durmiendo. Suspire aliviado. Corrí un poco la cortina para poder ver hacia fuera, lo malo era que esa habitación tenia vista a la parte de atrás de la casa, pero igual debía vigilar. La manada tardo cinco minutos en llegar, en la parte de atrás de la casa se ubicaron Seth, Paul y Jared. Aunque no estaban tan cerca, yo podía verlos perfectamente. Me pregunte en donde estarían Edward y sus hermanos.

"Jake…" la suave voz de mi bonita me sobresalto. No sabía que se había despertado.

"hola bonita…"

"¿pasa algo?" me susurro antes de dejarme decirla algo mas.

"no… claro que no cielo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"luces… preocupado" yo le sonreí.

"claro que no, todo esta perfectamente" mentí lo mejor que pude.

"¿Qué mirabas allá afuera?"

"nada… es solo que creí que estaba lloviendo pero no"

"¿esta lloviendo?" me pregunto mirando hacia la ventana.

"eh… esto" yo en realidad no lo sabia. –"no, no esta lloviendo… Hey… ¿Cómo sigue tu espalda?" mi forma de distraerla no era buena. Ella me miro durante varios segundos antes de responder.

"mejor"

"Bella…"

"no eres el único que puede mentir" susurro.

"¿pero que dices? Yo no te estoy mintiendo Bella… ¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo malo? Tu sabes que yo te lo diría" hasta el momento era la primera vez que le mentía. No me gustaba, me hacia sentir mal, pero era por su bien.

"estas… estas raro. Pero si dices que todo esta bien, te creo" yo le sonreí ampliamente. –"sabes…" me dijo mirándome fijamente. –"estaba soñando con mi madre"

"¿a si? ¿Qué soñaste?"

"no recuerdo muy bien. Se que estábamos sentadas en una playa creo, no había mucho sol, pero era calido… ¿crees que era el cielo? Yo creo que si" aunque me miraba parecía estar hablando sola. –"tal vez… tal vez ella me esta esperando allá ¿no crees?" yo me puse tenso.

"claro que no" le dije rápidamente.

"¿no crees que cuando muera yo pueda ir al cielo?" pregunto con tristeza. Yo me acerque más a ella y acaricie su rostro.

"eso no es lo que digo… claro que…" sabia que ella merecía el cielo, pero no podia procesar en mi mente la idea de que ella no estuviera respirando el mismo aire que yo, pisando la misma tierra me aterrorizaba. –"por supuesto que, que tu podrías… es decir, podrás… es decir algún día." No sabía como expresarlo. –"eso no va a suceder ahora mi vida"

"mi Jake…"

"algún día iras al cielo, eso lo se, pero no ahora" ella agacho la mirada. –"¿sabes como lo se?" le pregunte.

"¿Cómo?"

"por que tu me prometiste que estarías en mi graduación" ella sonrió.

"en primera fila" susurro. Yo le sonreí. Ella me miro fijamente antes de hablar. –"tengo miedo Jake" me dijo de nuevo. –"yo no me quiero morir" yo sentí un nudo en el corazón. –"yo no me quiero morir Jake, pero se que antes de lo que pensamos yo…" con lagrimas en los ojos y sin pensarlo me agache y roce sus labios con los míos.

"tu no me vas a dejar solo ¿me entiendes?" susurre sin apartarme de ella. Sentí un sabor a sal y comprendí que eran mis lágrimas. –"te amo tanto mi niña bonita" entonces en ese momento sentí como su mano sujetaba mi camiseta a la altura del cuello y me halaba hacia ella. Mi bonita me estaba devolviendo el beso.

"ten cuidado idiota" mi subconsciente me grito. De muy mala gana, muy despacio me aleje de ella un poco. Cuando abrí mis ojos, note que ella no lo había hecho. Su respiración estaba agitada. –"¿estas bien bonita?" le pregunte jadeando. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió sin abrir los ojos. –"te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas" le susurre acariciando sus mejillas con mi dedo. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro sonriendo.

"eso si es algo nuevo" me dijo bajito. –"hace mucho que mis mejillas no tenían ningún color" yo le sonreí. –"tenerte cerca me hace sentir mejor" el corazón me dio un vuelco de alegría por sus palabras.

"para eso estoy aquí" susurre emocionado. –"hermosa…"no sabia como empezar, pero sabia que debía mencionarlo, por eso era que Edward me había traído… debía intentarlo. –"el doctor me… me comento que deben realizarte un tratamiento. Es posible que te ayude mucho si tu permites que Char…"

"no" interrumpió. –"no le diremos nada a Charlie"

"pero…"

"no" yo suspire.

"amor, yo entiendo que no quisieras involucrarlo pero… ¿tu crees que el preferiría enterarse de todo cuando tu…?" me detuve.

"Tal vez sea mejor"

"no seas tonta Bella… te puedo asegurar que el se sentirá mucho mejor sabiendo que pudo hacer algo por ti"

"yo no quiero…Jacob su corazón"

"sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, su corazón va a estar bien por que va a poder hacer algo para ayudarte"

"no quiero" susurro testaruda.

"que necia eres mi bonita"

"pero…

"Por lo menos piénsalo, por favor… por mi" ella se quedo mirándome. –"¿tu tienes idea de lo que me pasaría si algo malo te pasa Bella? Por favor, te lo suplico" Ella suspiro.

"lo pensare…" yo le sonreí, aunque aun no había accedido a hacerlo, por lo menos había prometido pensarlo. Tome su mano entre las mías y la bese.

"gracias bonita" en ese momento un estruendo interrumpió nuestra tranquilidad. Bella dio un respigo asustada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto mirando la ventana. Yo me aleje de ella y me asome por la ventana.

"un relámpago" le dije antes de siquiera observar bien.

"¿un relámpago?"

"si, creo que después de todo va a llover" le sonreí y volví a fijar la mirada al bosque, note que varios árboles que estaban allí hace media hora, ya no eran visibles.

"¿podrías llamar a Edward por favor?" me pidió de repente.

"¿a Edward?" le pregunte tontamente.

"si, estoy nerviosa, ¿crees que este bien?"

"claro que si hermosa, si esta cazando no creo que conteste ahora" ella volvio a mirar hacia la ventana.

"supongo que tienes razón, espero que todo este bien"

"todo esta perfectamente" susurre cerrando las cortinas de nuevo.

"¿en donde estará Esme?" susurro.

"¿necesitas algo?"

"ir al baño" me dijo tímida. Yo sabía que ella no estaba en la casa.

"yo te puedo ayudar" ofrecí tímido también. –"¿puedo?" ella no me dijo nada. –"tranquila bonita, no te tiene que dar vergüenza"

"esta bien" dijo no muy convencida. –"ya me duele el estomago"

"muy bien, déjame ayudarte" tome primero a Bella con mucho cuidado y después tome el suero. Cerré la puerta del baño con el pie cuando entramos.

"yo… yo creo que puedo encargarme aquí" yo me sentía nervioso de darle la espalda, ella parecía a duras penas poder mantenerse en pie. Me gire y estire el brazo que sostenía la bolsa. Extrañamente la situación no me parecía rara para nada. Ella era mi bonita y este tipo de cercanía no me incomodaba para nada, lo que me ponía nervioso era pensar que para ella si fuera incomodo.

"termine" cuando me voltee ella estaba intentando acomodar el faldón del pijama. Yo con cuidado me agache y le ayude a acomodarlo. –"gracias…" note que hacia un leve gesto de dolor.

"¿Qué pasa mi cielo, que te duele?"

"aun siento un poco esa molestia aquí" señalo la parte de atrás de su espalda. Recordé que Carlisle me había dicho que era su costilla lo que le molestaba. Ella dio unos pasos hacia el lavamanos. Yo camine detrás de ella. Se lavo las manos rápidamente. –"se siente bien caminar un poco" me dijo.

"no puedo dejar que camines mucho así, te me vas a enfermar por estar descalza"

"esta haciendo frío" acordó.

"mejor te llevo a la habitación" ella se giro para quedar de frente a mi. Yo hice malabares con la bolsa que sostenía para acomodar a Bella en mis brazos. La recosté lentamente y la cubrí de nuevo.

"gracias mi Jake" me susurro sonriendo.

"no hay de que mi princesa" bese su frente. Me sentía nervioso de mirar por la ventana. Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo pero no quería que Bella lo notara. –"¿tienes hambre?"Pregunte intentando sonar tranquilo.

"no, gracias"

"esta bien" no le insistí ni siquiera. En menos de diez minutos mi bonita se quedo dormida.

"Bella…" susurre cerquita de ella. –"Bella…" estaba comprobando que en verdad estaba dormida. Respire profundo y con cuidado salí de la habitación. –"solo será un momento mi vida" le dije antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi. Efectivamente ni había nadie en el primer piso.

Salí a la puerta y me di cuenta que no había nadie cerca, eso me puso nervioso aunque sabia que ellos habían logrado alejarlos de la casa.

**Esta córtico el cap pero si no lo subo ahora es probable que tenga que esperar varios días, ojala les guste, por favor la Team Edward no se enojen por que ya saben que yo pienso hacer los dos finales, esto antes que nada es un fic Team Suiza… dejen sus comentarios… y a mi nueva lectora FLEXER mil gracias por tu entusiasmo y tus comentarios. Un besito para todas…**


	52. Cambio

**Capitulo 52**

**Ayuda...**

**Edward's POV**

Gracias a Dios habíamos decidido no alejarnos mucho de casa para ir a cazar, me sentía tan nervioso de pensar que mi Bella estaba desprotegida, aunque confiaba que Jacob supiera hacerse cargo de ella. No la hubiera dejado en manos de nadie más. Corríamos tan rápido como no lo habíamos hecho en mucho tiempo. El estruendo que se escucho a lo lejos nos hizo detener durante un segundo.

"¿Qué demonios?" siseo Jasper.

"los árboles" indico Alice

Emprendimos la carrera de nuevo, estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar a casa, no había tiempo que perder.

Pero justo antes de que llegáramos a casa nos encontramos con Carlisle, Rosalie y Sam.

"¿en donde están los demás?"Pregunto Jasper.

"La manada esta dividida alrededor de la casa, Esme y Emmett están con Seth en la parte de atrás de la casa. Jacob se quedo con Bella" mi padre explico todo muy rápido.

"los alejamos de la casa" me dijo Rosalie. –"no pudieron acercarse mucho" yo le sonrei levemente a mi hermana. Yo voltee la mirar hacia la pila de humo que había detrás de ellos. -"acabamos con el" susurro ella mirando en la misma dirección.

"Emmett atrapo a otro y Jared y Paúl también han matado uno" les dije. En ese momento podía escuchar los pensamientos de todos alrededor de la casa. Incluso podía sentir a Jacob aunque mas débil que los otros.

"¿crees que haya mas?" pregunto mi padre.

"no, no los hay por ahora" respondió Alice. –"el otro ya se fue"

"maldita sea" sisee. –"ellos no van a detenerse hasta…" no pude decirlo en voz alta.

"no vamos a dejar que nada malo le suceda Edward" mi padre apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

"da igual lo que hagamos papa, no vamos a poder a mantenerla al margen de esto todo el tiempo, cuando ella se entere de esto…"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunto el.

"no lo se" le confesé.

"ahí algo que podemos hacer" nos dijo Alice. –"pero puede que resulte peor de lo que ya esta"

**Jacob's POV**

"Jesús" sisee cuando note que la nariz de mi bonita había empezado a sangrar. Con cuidado para no despertarla puse un pañuelo sobre su labio. Al rozar su mejilla, note que estaba muy caliente, de nuevo tenia fiebre. Note que sus labios estaban curvados en una dulce sonrisa. No quería despertarla, por un lado ella debía descansar, y por el otro era mejor que no estuviera consiente en ese momento. –"todo va a estar bien" le susurre mientras seguía limpiando su nariz, pero parecía que la sangre no se detenía. Suspire –"Bella…" susurre muy bajito. Me sentía nervioso de despertarla. –"bonita…" ella movió levemente la carita y abrió los ojos.

"Jake…" susurro al verme. Yo le sonreí.

"hermosa, te esta sangrando la nariz" ella por primera vez se percato del pañuelo que yo sostenía en su rostro. Se movió pero hizo un gesto de dolor. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele amor?"

"no te preocupes" susurro.

"¿que te duele?" volví a preguntar.

"me dolió la cabeza… cuando me moví" yo fruncí el ceño. Tal vez no debí despertarla. –"tranquilo mi Jake, no es la primera vez que me sucede" recostó la cabeza mas hacia atrás y ella misma se cubrió con el pañuelo.

"lamento haberte despertado" le dije.

"no te preocupes, supongo que no es bueno estar dormida mientras te sangra la nariz, aunque es una lastima" yo la mire sin entender.

"¿Qué es una lastima?"

"que me hubieras despertado, estaba soñando algo muy bonito" yo le sonreí.

"¿a si? ¿Qué soñabas? ¿Era conmigo verdad?" Le pregunte divertido y presumido. Note que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. –"¿acaso no soñabas conmigo? Pero si acabas de decir que era algo muy bonito" ella se rió.

"claro que era contigo" afirmo. –"es decir, creo que apareciste en algún momento" yo me reí.

"¿Qué estabas soñando?" insistí. Ella clavo la mirada al techo.

"no te puedo decir" dijo seria.

"¿Por qué no?" ella me miro y agacho la mirada. Quito el pañuelo de sus labios para comprobar, al parecer ya había dejado de sangrar.

"no te quiero decir" me dijo.

"pero dijiste que era bonito ¿verdad? ¿Por que no me cuentas bonita?" me incline hacia delante, pase mi dedo índice por su mejilla y su nariz. Sus mejillas se encendieron mas. Creo que por un momento supuse que era lo que habia estado soñando, más bien esperaba que fuera lo que yo estaba pensando que era. Tal vez lo mismo que yo habia soñado tantas noches.

"no recuerdo bien" susurro. –"tal vez algún día te cuente" me sonrió angelicalmente. Yo suspire y sin aguantarme las ganas me acerque y roce levemente sus labios.

"lo… lo siento" le dije a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"no lo sientas" estiro la mano y acaricio mi mejilla. –"te he extrañado mucho mi Jake"

"ya estoy aquí contigo, ya no me vas a extrañar nunca mas por que yo no me pienso separar de ti mi bonita" sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba de nuevo. De repente miro a su alrededor extrañada.

"todo esta en calma" observo. –"eso es extraño, ¿en donde están Esme y Carlisle?"

"el doctor tuvo que salir al hospital" mentí rápidamente.

"todo esta muy silencioso" se acomodo en la almohada. –"aunque es bueno tener un poco de tranquilidad" de nuevo me estaba sonriendo.

"es bueno poder estar los dos solitos" le dije. Yo me sentía un poco extrañado de la cercanía entre nosotros, desde que Edward había regresado ella nunca se permitía ese tipo de intimidad conmigo, de la misma forma que no lo permitía con el. Su gran corazón no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriéramos, pero ahora parecía que algo había cambiado. Y yo estaba dichoso con el cambio.

"hace mucho tiempo no estábamos así" me susurro. –"ahí" se quejo de repente. –"me dolió la boca"

"¿la boca?"

"si, la encia" ella estaba tocando donde le dolía.

"¿te duele mucho mi vida?"

"Un poquito" me dijo.

"amor" me angustiaba el que ella tuviera algún dolor y yo no pudiera hacer algo para que calmara. –"¿en donde te duele?"

"aquí" señalo con su dedo por encima de su labio donde dolía. Yo de nuevo me acerque y le di un suave beso.

"¿mejor?" le pregunte

"Un poquito" me dijo con voz de consentida. Yo la volví a besar. Una, dos, tres… muchas, muchas veces me di el gusto de besar sus labios. Bese sus mejillas, bese su nariz, su frente.

"¿mejor?" ella solo se rió. –"¿te duele algo mas?" le pregunte divertido. –"si es así dime para besar todos tus dolores mi bonita"

"por ahora no" me dijo sonriendo. –"pero te lo dejare saber si llega a suceder" ahí pude sentir que alguien se acercaba. Me levante rápido de la cama. –"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto Bella. Yo me relaje cuando note que los que se acercaban eran los Cullen y la manada. -"Creí que el celular me estaba vibrando en el bolsillo"

"ya veo" susurro no muy convencida.

"mi vida, tu nariz de nuevo esta sangrando" me acerque rápidamente y alcance otro pañuelo.

"demonios" siseo mientras se cubría la nariz.

"yo… voy a… creo que el doctor ya llego hermosa, te molesta si voy a buscarlo"

"no" yo bese su frente y abrí la puerta de la habitación, allí ya estaba la señora Cullen.

"hola Jacob, vine a ver como están por aquí" su mirada era significativa, se veía preocupada.

"eh, si, nosotros estamos bien" le dije. –"yo iba a llamar al doctor"

"mmm… si, el ya llego, esta en el estudio, ve por el, yo me quedo con Bella" yo asentí. –"cariño, te esta sangrando de nuevo la nariz"

"ya paso" dijo ella. –"¿te incomoda?"

"no, no te preocupes, esta bien" por un momento dude en dejar sola a Bella, pero la señora parecía muy tranquila, no estaba respirando de seguro.

"esto… ya regreso" baje rápidamente las escaleras. Todos estaban en la sala. Todos incluso Edward y sus hermanos –"¿Qué paso?" pregunte.

"todo esta bien" me dijo Seth.

"nada esta bien" murmuro Edward. –"pero por lo menos hoy ya no se acercaran a ella"

"¿y los…?"

"muertos" me dijo Edward. –"pero Victoria no tardara mucho en enviar mas, ella pretende romper nuestras defensas" el estaba hablando bajito. –"no quiero que ella sepa que estamos aquí, sabrá que algo malo sucede" yo asentí. –"¿Cómo esta?"

"se queja de la cabeza, tiene lastimada la boca y la nariz le ha sangrado mucho" respondí y luego mire al doctor. –"la costilla le esta molestando" el frunció el ceño y suspiro.

"vamos a tener que sacar esa radiografía pronto" murmuro.

"nosotros nos vamos" interrumpió Sam. –"estaremos pendientes de todo, pero debemos asegurarnos que todo esta bien en nuestras tierras"

"Por supuesto, muchas gracias por todo Sam" el doctor extendió su mano.

"con gusto, no vamos a dejar que nada malo le suceda a Bella" me miro y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. –"Jacob, tal vez quieras ver a tu padre, esta preocupado y esta haciendo muchas preguntas" yo suspire.

"le llamare"

"esta bien, nosotros le hemos dicho que has estado de guardia todo este tiempo, sabe una parte de la verdad"

"creo que es tonto ocultárselo a Billy, el es muy astuto y va a terminar averiguándolo" me dijo Seth.

"ni una palabra Seth" le advertí.

"Por supuesto que no diré nada, tonto"

"creo que tienen mucho de que hablar, yo también hablare con el resto de mi manada al respecto"

"¿de que hablas?" pregunté.

"ya nos vamos Jake, estaremos en contacto"

"esta bien" en la sala quedábamos solo los Cullen y yo.

"vamos a tener que mover a Bella" me dijo Edward de repente.

"¿Cómo que moverla? ¿Qué no se han fijado el estado en que esta? Es estupido intentar moverla"

"Tal vez sea necesario Jacob" me dijo el doctor sereno.

"¿llevarla a donde?"

"ahí que llevarla al hospital" me dijo Alice.

"¿no tienen todo lo que se necesita aquí? Usted me había dicho que si" el doctor frunció el ceño.

"Lo que intentamos es ganar algo de tiempo Jacob"

"¿como se supone que alejarla nos va a dar tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que?" me estaba enojando, yo era el único que no comprendía.

"un poco de tiempo para todo Jacob" me dijo Edward serio. –"tiempo para distraer a Victoria, tiempo para que mi Bella se recupere, tiempo para que la puedas convencer de seguir el tratamiento, tiempo para todo" ahora el estaba enojado.

"¿y donde démonosla vamos a llevar? Les diría que a mi casa, pero allí no podríamos tener todo lo que tienen aquí" me lamente.

"tu casa no nos serviría para el propósito" me dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué propósito?"

"poner a Bella bajo el ojo publico" me dijo Alice.

"¿Qué?"

"lo mas importante es la salud de Bella Jacob, y así no nos guste vamos a tener que pedir ayuda" explico ella.

"¿ayuda de quien?"

"de los Vulturis" me dijo Edward serio.

**Lamento la demora, intentare actualizar más en la tarde o mañana… un besito a todas. **


	53. Cerrando el trato

**Capitulo 53**

**Cerrando el trato...**

**Jacob's POV**

"¿ayuda de quien?"

"de los Vulturis" yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar esa palabra, no era familiar para mi.

"¿Los que?"

"es una historia larga, pero para abreviarla, ellos nos pueden ayudar a proteger a Bella"

"¿Cómo?"

"su labor es impedir que se conozca en el mundo nuestra existencia" me explico el doctor. –"al poner a Bella bajo el ojo publico ellos podrían intervenir"

"con su intervención en el asunto, nosotros podemos dedicarnos a Bella, a cuidar de ella, tal vez podamos evitar que se entere de todo lo que pasa. Ellos se encargan por obligación de Victoria y nosotros de Bells" Edward no parecía muy convencido con la explicación de su hermana.

"¿hay algún problema con eso?" le pregunte.

"en teoría suena bien Jacob, pero corremos muchos riesgos al involucrar a los Vulturis en este asunto"

"¿riesgos?"

"se supone que ningún humano puede saber de nuestra existencia, incluyendo a Bella" yo me tensione. –"me angustia acercarlos a ella, de la misma manera que me preocupa acercarlos a ti y a tu gente a ellos"

"¿nosotros?"

"Edward tiene razón, tal vez sea mejor que ustedes se alejen un poco"

"Claro que no" refute de inmediato. –"le agradezco su preocupación Doctor, pero yo no me pienso alejar de ella, menos aun sabiendo que también puede que corra peligro con todo esto"

"Tal vez no sea necesariamente así Jacob, no si les podemos hacer ver que Bella es inofensiva, tal vez si piensan que ella…"

"¿Qué?" le pregunte a la hermana de Edward. –"¿Qué se va a morir?"

"no… tal vez si creen que… no lo se" pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

"solo es para ganar tiempo ¿verdad?" me susurre a mi mismo. Ahora estaba un tanto más asustado que antes.

"Bella…" Edward se levanto de la silla y miro hacia las escaleras. Yo seguí el rumbo de su mirada.

"Jacob" me indico el doctor antes de subir las escaleras. Yo me apresure a subir también.

"respira Bella" cuando llegue al pasillo note que la señora Cullen estaba en la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte, ella acaricio mi brazo y se alejo.

"respira" insistía la voz del doctor. Cuando entre vi al doctor sujetando a Bella mientras ella tosía sobre un cubo. La imagen no hubiera sido tan aterradora si no fuera por que mi bonita estaba tosiendo sangre. –"shhh tranquila Bella" yo me acerque lentamente. Cuando ella me vio note que intento acompasar su respiración. La nariz también le sangraba un poco.

"tranquila bonita" le susurre sin acercarme demasiado. Ella cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente.

"ya… ya estoy… bien" susurro mientras tosía. Ella estaba intentando no toser, estaba seguro que lo hacia debido a mi presencia.

"eso es" le dijo el doctor. Ella dejo de toser de a poco. –"ya esta hija, ya paso" acomodo y limpio su nariz.

"¿traeré algo para que te asees" se levanto y nos dejo solos, yo me senté con mucho cuidado en la cama.

"¿estas bien?" susurre, me sentía algo mal por haberla dejado sola.

"estoy bien mi sol, no te angusties" su garganta se sentía seca. Tome de la mesa que estaba a mi lado el vaso de agua que había estado allí desde que se durmió.

"bebe un poco de agua hermosa" ella sin retirar el pañuelo de su nariz se incorporo solo un poco y bebió.

"gracias…" su voz no había mejorado. –"creo que ya…" la sangre en su nariz también se había detenido.

"dámelo…" extendí mi mano y tome el pañuelo. Note que estaba muy frío. Lo tire rápidamente. –"estas pálida mi vida" ella sonrió.

"deberías sorprenderte cuando no lo este" sonrió mas y se aclaro la garganta. Yo no le vi gracia a su chiste. Me sentía asustado, contrario a como lo quería hacer ver ella, la situación no era un chiste. –"quita esa carita" me susurro. En ese momento regreso el doctor.

"esto es para que enjuagues tu boca" el mismo le ayudo a hacer los enjuagues, también limpio su rostro para quitar el sudor.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" quiso saber el.

"mejor" mintió, yo lo sabia. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"ya veo… descansa un rato y ya vuelvo para chequearte ¿esta bien cielo?" ella le sonrió levemente. –"¿esta bien si los dejo solos?" me pregunto.

"si, si claro que si, yo estaré pendiente de ella" el me miro, asintió y se fue. –"¿quieres dormir?" le pregunte serio.

"no" susurro.

"esta bien" murmure.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto después de largos segundos de silencio.

"no" le susurre mientras me sentaba en la silla junto a la cama.

"¿estas enojado conmigo?" me rompía el corazón el tono triste de su voz, pero tal vez de esa manera lograría que me escuchara. Ya había probado en una ocasión mi poder de persuasión con Bella, era hora de probarlo por segunda vez.

"no" respondí serio sin mirarla.

"¿estas triste?" yo me encogí de hombros dándole a entender que si. –"¿Por qué estas triste mi Jake?"

"estoy asustado Bella" susurre sin dejar de mirar mis manos.

"no debes estarlo Jacob" yo bufe.

"fácil para ti decirlo, pero es mi vida la que se me esta escapando Bella" me levante y me senté a su lado, tome su mano con cuidado y la levante para besarla. –"tu sabes que si a ti te pasa algo malo yo me muero ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"no te vas a morir Jacob"

"claro que si, literalmente Bella" no me senita bien de tener que chantajearla, pero en verdad estaba asustado. –"Bella, si tu… si tu me dejas aquí solo, te lo juro por Dios que me mira en este momento que yo me voy detrás de ti" ella abrió los ojos.

"¿de que hablas Jacob?" pregunto espantada. –"no digas esas cosas"

"solo digo la verdad"

"no, la verdad es que eres un tonto" apretó mi mano con la suya. –"No me puedes decir algo como eso Jake"

"Bella… mi amor… tu sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti"

"claro que puedes Jacob, ya lo has hecho"

"prefiero morirme aquí mismo antes que volver a pasar un solo día separado de ti, eso si que no lo volveré a sufrir, eso no era vida Bella" de solo recordar esos días, la garganta se me seco. Sentí los ojos húmedos.

"Ven aquí mi Jake" ella abrió los brazos y yo sin pensarlo me acomode en ellos, puse la mejilla con cuidado en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, empecé a sollozar como un bebe. –"no llores mi príncipe" ella me estaba consolando. Acariciaba mi rostro y cabello con cuidado.

"te tienes que poner bien mi bonita" solloce mas.

"no llores Jake" sentí sus labios besar mi cabello. –"ya no llores mi sol, yo te prometo que me voy a cuidar" yo levante la cabeza despacio y la mire.

"¿de verdad? ¿Vas a permitir que te practiquen el tratamiento?"Pregunte emocionado.

"no, eso no" yo me quede serio de nuevo.

"Mi bonita" susurre. Me apoye en mi codo izquierdo y con la mano derecha acomode su cabello. –"por favor mi amor" le susurre muy, muy bajito. –"te lo ruego Bella, te lo imploro, permite que te ayuden" mas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Ella me miro a los ojos por mucho tiempo. No dijo nada. –"por favor" me acerque y bese su mejilla. –"por favor" corrí el rostro y esa vez roce levemente sus labios.

"no puedo" susurro muy bajito.

"Bella… por favor" bese su mandíbula y después su mejilla. –"por favor" note que se derramaba una lagrima de su ojo. La seque con mi dedo pulgar. –"¿por favor?" mis ojos no habían dejado de derramar lagrimas. Ella aparto su mirada de la mía y la clavo en el techo. Yo volví a agachar la cabeza para apoyarla en su pecho. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre mí.

"no llores" me susurro. –"Jake tu… ¿tu has hablado con Carlisle?" me pregunto con voz muy bajita. Yo levante la cabeza, ella aun no me miraba.

"¿con Carlisle?"

"Acerca de… del procedimiento"

"si, si claro, el me ha dicho que no es nada demasiado grave, en si el procedimiento es fácil bonita, lo único que nos preocupa es que en verdad funcione, pero el cree que te ayudara mucho"

"no es seguro que sirva" murmuro.

"¿no te parece que es mejor intentarlo bonita?"

"¿es posible recibir el transplante de alguien que no sea Charlie?"

"mi vida, tenemos la certeza que el es compatible contigo, quien mas que tu padre"

"pero… yo no… su corazón" empezó a sollozar.

"su corazón va a estar bien por que sabe que te esta ayudando, ¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir si algo malo te sucede y el sabe que pudo ayudarte?" ella cerro los ojos y empezó a llorar. Yo no le dije nada, ella lo estaba considerando, tal vez después de todo si lograría convencerla. Tal vez Edward tenía razón.

"debemos hablar con Carlisle" me dijo de repente.

"eso… ¿eso quiere decir que… vas a permitir que te operen?" pregunte emocionado. Ella volteo a verme directo a los ojos.

**Edward's POV**

Después de todo yo tenia razón. Mi Bella amaba tanto a Jacob que aceptaría que mi padre la tratara como era debido. Aceptaría contarle toda la verdad a su padre, solo por el. Me reí irónicamente de mi mismo, a pesar de la charla que había tenido con Jacob tenia la esperanza que la mejoría de Bella en verdad no era debido a el. Pero lo era. No dudaba que ella me quisiera, por supuesto que no; pero era mas que evidente que a Jacob lo amaba mas que nada. Lo amaba tanto que accedería a cualquier cosa que el le pidiera.

"eso quiere decir que lo pensare" contesto ella finalmente. Cuando levante la mirada note que mi padre estaba abrazando a mi madre, Alice parecía frenética e incluso Rosalie sonreía. Yo también suspire aliviado aunque me estuviera quemando por dentro. Ella había accedido, eso era lo único que me importaba, que mi Bella estuviera bien. Supongo que no importaba si era al lado de Jacob.

"lo logro… la convenció" canturreo Alice.

"si en realidad accede estoy seguro que le ayudara muchísimo" medito mi padre.

"claro que accederá" les dije mirando el suelo. –"claro que lo hará" me levante y me dirigí a la cocina. Todos estaban en silencio.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Alice. Yo me recosté en el mesón y le sonreí levemente.

"¿ella va a estar bien verdad?" le pregunte en voz baja. –"si, ella estará bien, así que yo también"

"Edward, lo siento pero…"

"no lo sientas, ella esta bien Alice, eso es todo lo que importa"

"tu también importas" yo le sonreí.

"yo estaré bien, tal vez ahora me duela un poco, pero el tiempo solucionara esto, no te preocupes" pellizque su mejilla. –"tal vez cuando termine con Victoria y me asegure que ella estará bien, tal vez en ese momento recordare todo esto y me reire" ella me miro sin decir nada. –"tal vez entonces si pueda irme a recorrer el mundo"

"no vas a huir de nuevo ¿verdad?" yo sonreí.

"no se, tal vez nos podamos ir todos juntos" ella no dijo nada. –"ahora no pensemos en eso ¿quieres? Ahora lo importante es hablar con Bella para cerrar el trato.

"¿le vamos a decir que ya llegamos?" yo negué.

"no, aun no"

"¿Por qué?"

"no somos nosotros los encargados de cerrar el trato con ella" suspiro al comprender que me refería a Jacob.

**Hola mis niñas, aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, me estoy matando por actualizar rápido, discúlpenme la demora. Ya se esta como extendiendo mucho el fic ¿verdad?. Bueno disfruten y espero sus comentarios.**


	54. Se va a enojar

**Capitulo 54**

**Se va a enojar...**

**Jacob's POV**

"eso… ¿eso quiere decir que… vas a permitir que te operen?" pregunte emocionado. Ella volteo a verme directo a los ojos.

"eso quiere decir que lo pensare" el corazón me latió rápidamente.

"yo… tu… esto…" no sabia que decir. –"gracias mi bonita" explote de alegría. Aun llorando tome su rostro y la bese. –"muchas gracias" susurre en sus labios.

"no he dicho que si Jacob" susurro seria.

"pero lo pensaras, y dirás que si" no podía dejar de sonreír.

"primero tengo que hablar con Carlisle" me dijo.

"lo se, lo se, tu tranquila, todo va a salir bien"

"¿y si no?"

"no seas negativa Bella, todo esta saliendo perfectamente, no lo arruines" le di un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"pues… estos últimos días me he sentido un poco mejor… he podido dormir bien y los dolores no son tan agudos como antes" yo recordé lo que me habia dicho Edward. El habia dicho que la salud e Bella habia mejorado desde que yo habia regresado a su vida.

Sonreí ampliamente.

"¿de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio o solo para hacerme sentir mejor?"

"es verdad" dijo rápido. –"antes de que tu regresaras, casi no podía moverme, me dolía tanto. A penas y podía hablar" yo acaricie su cabello. –"ahora puedo hacer esto" levanto su manita lentamente y acaricio mi mejilla. –"no se que fue lo que cambio Jake, peor de verdad me siento mejor" yo suspire.

"¿ves mi vida? Eso es prueba de que todo va a mejorar, si hacemos el procedimiento estoy seguro que te vas a curar muy pronto"

"¿le va a doler a Charlie?" me pregunto. –"es decir… en caso de que acepte"

"el doctor no me dijo nada de eso, pero yo investigue en Internet Bella, en verdad será un procedimiento muy simple… es decir en caso de que aceptes" me sonrió.

"se va a enojar mucho" me dijo. –"Charlie, se va a enojar conmigo"

"claro que no amor" le dije para tranquilizarla. –"el va a estar feliz de tenerte cerca de nuevo"

"me da miedo Jake, ¿y si le da otro infarto? El primero le dio por mi culpa"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"le dio el infarto por que se entero de mi enfermedad" parecía a punto de volverse a echar a llorar.

"no, no tranquila amor, eso no es verdad, lo que paso no fue tu culpa" hasta ese momento yo me daba por enterado de lo que habia sucedido. Me pegunte como se habría enterado pero no quise hablar más del tema. –"¿tienes hambre bonita?" le pregunte cambiando la conversación.

"Un poquito" me incorpore. –"ya regreso mi vida" bese su mano antes de salir de la habitación. Me limpie el rostro y respire profundo, aun estaba algo nervioso.

"bien hecho perro" me dijo el enorme hermano de Edward. Yo lo mire serio. –"es decir Jacob"

"gracias a Dios lo lograste Jacob" la señora Cullen acaricio mis brazos, extrañamente su contacto no me molesto. Yo le sonreí.

"Muchas gracias" me dijo el doctor.

"no hay nada que agradecer" le dije amable.

"claro que si" dijo Edward a mi espalda. –"muchísimas gracias Jacob" extendió su mano derecha hacia mi. El apretón fue firme y fuerte pero no agresivo. –"muchas gracias" yo asentí simplemente. No sabia que decirle, suponía que en el fondo se debía estar sintiendo mal. No era algo que me alegrara.

"ella tiene hambre" les dije.

"aquí esta" la mama de Edward ya traía una bandeja en las manos. –"llévale esto cariño"

"gracias" la tome. –"esto... Doctor, a ella le gustaría hablar con usted"

"lo se, dale de comer por favor, dile que aun estoy en el hospital, en un momento iré a hablar con ella"

"esta bien" subí rápidamente y abrí la puerta con mi trasero. Bella tenia los ojos cerrados cuando entre. –"¿bonita?" susurre.

"Mmm…" ella abrió los ojos.

"lo siento"

"no estaba dormida" me dijo. –"estaba pensando"

"en mi espero" ella se rió.

"Un poquito"

"jum" fue lo único que dije. –"la mama de Edward te preparo esto. Se ve muy bueno"

"su nombre es Esme" me dijo. –"deberías aprenderte sus nombres" yo le sonreí.

"intentare" puse la bandeja en la mesa mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. Despacito le fue dando una a una las cucharadas de la sopa.

"¿tu ya comiste?" me pregunto. Yo asentí. –"tienes hambre ¿verdad?"

"no, estoy bien" con todo lo que había sucedido yo no había recordado si quiera que tenia que comer.

"¿has hablado con tu papa?"

"nop"

"debe estar preocupado Jake…"

"no te preocupes bonita, Sam ya ha hablado con el, aunque creo que le telefoneare en un rato"

"si, debes hablar con el"

"que bueno que pudiste comer bien" le dijo el doctor Cullen mientras le tomaba la tensión. –"sientes mareo, nauseas…"

"no, estoy bien"

"que bien… esto Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de…"

"si, hay algunas cosas que quiero saber"

"claro que si, yo te explicare todo lo que quieras saber"

"todo, explícame todo" yo me senté junto a ella en la cama, ella estiro su mano y la apoyo sobre mi pierna yo la cubrí con la mía.

"muy bien" empezó el doctor. –"el procedimiento que vamos a realizar es un transplante de medula, este procedimiento consiste en proporcionar al paciente las células madre de los glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas de la sangre procedentes de un donante sano, en este caso tu padre" los dos prestábamos atención.

"¿Cómo se hace eso?" quise saber.

"se lleva a cabo extrayendo del hueso de la cadera, mediante una jeringa, una pequeña cantidad de médula"

"eso suena serio" susurro Bella.

"no es tan malo como suena Bella, en realidad es un procedimiento sencillo"

"¿le va a doler?" pregunto tímida.

"el procedimiento se realiza bajo anestesia general o epidural, no sentirá nada"

"¿va a tener que estar hospitalizado mucho tiempo?" El doctor negó.

"La médula del donante se regenera en pocos días Bella y la estancia en el hospital es de 24 horas" yo sentí.-"ya te dije que no es algo complicado"

"¿estas seguro que Charlie no corre ningún riesgo?"

"No existe otro riesgo que el de la anestesia"

"entonces yo no…"

"no te angusties, este riesgo es demasiado bajo y además tendríamos que realizarle todos los exámenes pertinentes a Charlie para saber que su condición física esta en optimas condiciones" ella se calmo un poco.

"¿el infarto que sufrió Charlie puede afectar en algo?" le pregunte. Sentí como Bella apretaba mi pierna. Yo me corrí más hacia ella.

"los exámenes nos dirán que tan fuerte esta, de verdad esperamos que todo salga bien"

"si los exámenes no sales bien… no podremos hacer nada ¿verdad?" por su tono supe que estaba asustada.

"ese no será el caso" dijo el doctor seguro. –"yo he llevado el caso de tu padre Bella, conozco su historial medico y se que esto puede funcionar, lo que sufrió Charlie fue apenas un leve pre infarto, confío que su corazón se haya recuperado" Bella suspiro. –"en caso de que no fuera así, podemos conseguir otro donante" me hubiera encantado poder haber sido yo quien salvara a Bella, pero era una idea tan tonta que ni siquiera lo mencione. –"desde hace algún tiempo hemos estado buscando donantes compatibles contigo, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado a nadie, pero ese seria el plan b"

"creo que ese debería ser el plan a" menciono Bella. –"para no involucrar a mi padre" el doctor negó.

"Charlie es el donante mas seguro Bella, en tu caso no nos vamos a arriesgar"

"pero…"

"ese es solo el plan b" le repitió. Mi bonita suspiro y se quedo en silencio.

"no creo que esto sea correcto" nos dijo después de unos segundos.

"claro que lo es Bella" le dije. Me dio miedo que se arrepintiera. –"ya escuchaste al doctor, es fácil, te vas a poner bien"

"¿tu hablaras con el?" le pregunto Bella.

"Por supuesto, tu no te preocupes por nada Bella, todo saldrá bien, ya veras, después de la intervención seguiremos cuidando de ti, ya veras como te recuperas muy pronto"

"Dios mío…" susurro. –"esta bien, habla con Charlie" los dos sonreímos ampliamente.

"si, si claro Bella, arreglaremos todo" el doctor parecía eufórico, aunque no tanto como lo estaba yo. –"descansa cielo, ahora necesitas estar en tu mejor condición"

**Edward's POV **

–"esta bien, habla con Charlie" no pude evitar sonreír tanto como pude al escuchar esas palabras. –"descansa cielo, ahora necesitas estar en tu mejor condición" todos teníamos que estar en nuestra mejor condición para afrontar lo que se venia. Aunque aun no era un hecho el que habláramos con los Vulturis, teníamos que prepararnos en caso de que sucediera. Yo no confiaba en dejar la seguridad de mi Bella y de toda mi familia, incluso de la misma manada. Ese seria el plan c, el último recurso en caso de que en verdad no pudiéramos nosotros solos con Victoria.

Aun que tal vez ahora que Bella había accedido a hacerse el tratamiento eso nos facilitaría las cosas, ella estaría mejor de salud y no necesitaríamos de su intervención.

"Por supuesto que si" les dije.

"Edward tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder" me apoyo mi padre.

"esta misma noche iremos a hablar con el" les dije.

"me preocupa como lo tome"

"lo se mama, por eso es que te vamos a necesitar a ti" en ese momento señale con mi cabeza a Jasper.

"Por supuesto" me dijo el.

"creo que Bella tiene razón" comento Alice. –"Charlie se va a enojar"

"Tal vez, pero no le quedara mas remedio que contentarse" le dije serio. –"el comprenderá que ahora lo mas importante es la salud de su hija"

"es verdad, pero creo que si ya mentimos con lo mas grave, otra mentirita no importaría demasiado"

"¿a que te refieres Alice?"

"si, supongo que es mejor" les dije. –"el se enojaría un poquito menos si no le decimos que en realidad Bella nunca fue a la universidad, si piensa que enfermo estando allá y por eso tuvimos que regresar"

"puede ser…" meditó mi padre. –"ahora el esta en la estación, creo que es prudente hablar con el cuando llegue a casa" yo asentí aunque estaba en realidad muy impaciente.

"adelante" susurro mi padre después de un largo suspiro. Yo toque con cuidado la puerta tres veces. Charlie camino algo lento hacia la puerta, de la misma manera que abrió esta. Sonrió cuando vio a mi padre, pero en cuanto me vio a mí…

"Doctor… ¿pasa algo malo?" su rostro palideció un poco.

"no te preocupes Charlie, no te angusties" la voz de mi padre era calmada.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" me pregunto angustiado aunque amable. –"¿acaso Bella…?" en ese momento todos pudimos sentir el poder de Jasper actuando.

"no, no ella esta bien" le dije. –"pero necesita tu ayuda Charlie" el me miro sin comprender.

¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? ¿Esta enferma verdad? Yo lo sabia, ella no responde mis llamadas, yo lo sabia, se lo había dicho a Billy, yo lo sabia, sabia que algo estaba mal"

"ella va a estar bien" le dijo mi padre. –"ella... ella sufrió una recaída" a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir mi padre, Charlie lucia calmado, sereno.

"sigan…" abrió la puerta para nosotros. –"¿es grave?" nos pregunto cuando nos alcanzo en la sala.

"no" mentí. –"no tanto, es decir puede llegar a ser algo grave si no hacemos algo" el asintió.

"¿en donde esta?"

"en nuestra casa" respondió mi padre.

"regresamos hace unos días de Alaska" intervino Jasper.

"te necesitamos Charlie… Bella te necesita"

"Lo que sea" dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. –"lo que sea que necesiten de mi, yo hago lo que sea"

"Bella necesita un transplante de medula" susurre.

"eso suena serio" medito.

"no lo es"

"Edward tiene razón Charlie, no es un procedimiento complicado, no debes temer"

"yo no temo por mi" nos dijo. –"¿es peligroso para ella?"

"el procedimiento no lo es Charlie, los resultados de la operación son lo que nos debe preocupar"

"¿se pondrá bien?"

"con los cuidados necesarios estamos seguros que así será" Charlie no nos miraba a ninguno, parecía estar pensando.

"no importa que… es decir con lo del infarto… ¿aun puedo ser donador?"

"debemos practicarte algunos exámenes, pero conozco tu historial, se que hay grandes posibilidades, precisamente por eso debo pedirte el favor de que intentes estar lo mas calmado que puedas" Charlie prestaba atención ahora. –"se que es difícil, se que es tu hija y esto es duro, créeme lo es para todos nosotros. Bella es como una hija para mi, por ella debes estar tranquilo, todo va a salir bien pero necesitamos que tu estés bien" el asintió. Íbamos a necesitar que Jasper se convirtiera en su guardaespaldas, la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento era el estado como debía permanecer hasta el momento de la intervención.

"quiero verla" nos dijo.

"Por supuesto, ¿quieres ir ahora?"

"si, ahora, quiero ver a mi hija"

"claro que si"

"pero debo cambiarme Carlisle, no me tardo" se levanto y empezó a subir rápidamente.

"Jasper" le indico mi padre, el con mucha precaución para no ser visto fue tras de el.

"todo salio bien ¿verdad?" me dijo Carlisle.

"fue bueno traer a Jasper, no habría podido sobrellevar esto sin el, estoy seguro"

"esperemos que todo salga bien Edward, voy a llamar a tu madre para avisarle que vamos para allá" yo no pude evitar sonreír, estaba realmente feliz, por fin mi Bella recibiría el tratamiento que necesitaba, ella se pondría bien. Jasper bajo velozmente y se sentó de la misma forma que lo había hecho cuando Charlie se fue.

"ya estoy listo" me sorprendía de verdad la compostura de Charlie.

"ya hable con Esme, saben que vamos en camino"

**Jacob's POV**

"Carlisle me dijo que estaba bien" nos dijo la señora Cullen. –"que estaba muy tranquilo, pero quería verte así que vienen en camino"

"¿ahora?" pregunto Bella exaltada.

"si cariño, tu padre no iba a perder tiempo en venir a verte, pero en verdad, Carlisle me dijo que todo esta bien"

"dios…" susurro Bella.

"yo los dejo un momento" la señora Cullen levanto sus cejas cuando me miro antes de salir, yo comprendí.

"tranquila mi bonita" le dije en cuanto estuvimos solos. –"no te preocupes"

"tengo miedo Jake"

"miedo de que hermosa, ya nos dijo… Esme que tu padre esta bien"

"hace mucho que no lo veo Jake" tome su mano y la bese. –"no quiero que me vea así, se va a preocupar mas"

"no te preocupes por eso yo estoy seg…"

"ayúdame a levantarme" me interrumpió.

"¿Cómo?"

"anda Jacob, ayúdame"

"no creo que sea buena idea bonita"

"anda Jake ayúdame" empezó a levantarse.

"Con cuidado Bella" le ayude, no quería que se lastimara por el esfuerzo.

"esta bien, yo me siento bien, me quiero arreglar Jake, no quiero que me vea como si me fuera a morir"

"no digas eso"

"Alice no esta, así que tu vas a tener que ayudarme" yo suspire. –"tranquilo mi Jake… me estoy sintiendo mejor"

"¿de verdad?"

"te lo prometo" volví a suspirar.

"bien, ¿Qué hago?"

"búscame algo de ropa por favor" yo camine hacia la cómoda en donde estaban sus cosas. –"una sudadera esta bien" yo le mostré. –"eso no combina Jacob" me reclamo. Tome unos que eran del mismo color. –"eso servirá"

"esto…" tartamudee. –"tal vez sea… sea mejor que llame a la señora Cullen ¿no crees?"

"no seas tonto Jacob, no me voy a desnudar" a pesar que su voz era fuerte y clara podía notar que su respiración estaba un poco agitada. Yo supuse que le dolía el pecho, aunque ella nunca lo menciono. –"ayúdame con el suero" ella me insistió para soltar por unos segundos el cable del suero. Me juro que ya lo había hecho antes. A pesar de mi vergüenza, estar en esas situaciones con mi bonita era algo normal, natural. No podía negar que disfrutaba ayudándola en cosas aparentemente tan simples como ayudarla a ir al baño o ayudarle a vestirse. Con mucho cuidado le puse los pantalones de sudadera, parecía que el roce de la ropa le molestaba.

"Bella, no creo que esto sea conveniente" murmure.

"no pasa nada, estoy bien" definitivamente su respiración estaba un poco agitada. Aunque debía aceptar que en realidad estaba mejor, por lo menos se veía mejor, recordé la primera vez que la ayude en el baño, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie ella sola. Ahora aunque no sin un poco de esfuerzo podía estar sentada en la cama ella solita, no obstante yo estaba allí muy cerquita solo en caso de que me necesitara. –"Dios… mi cabello es un desastre" en el tocador había un cepillo, lo tome y con cuidado empecé a pasarlo por su cabello, estaba un poco enredado. Me quede quito cuando note que el cepillo había quedado lleno de cabellos. Sin embargo no le dije nada. –"¿estoy muy pálida?" me pregunto.

"eh… no, es decir lo normal para ti" ella sonrió.

"estoy asustada Jake" me susurro. –"tengo miedo de todo lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante"

"mi bonita" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. –"si algo he aprendido últimamente es que debemos vivir para el presente amor, no pensar en el pasado y no preocuparnos por el futuro" ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. –"ya llegara el momento que debamos preocuparnos por eso, pero no te preocupes que yo para ese entonces ya tendre un plan"

"muchachos…" la señora Cullen entro en la habitación. –"¿Qué paso aquí?"

"Bella insistió" le dije. Ella levanto la cabeza de mi hombro.

"no quiero que mi padre me vea aquí…"

"¿te sientes bien cariño?"

"si, si estoy bien"

"ellos ya vienen llegando" mi bonita agacho la mirada.

"¿me ayudas a bajar por favor?" me pidió sin levantar la mirada.

**Hola niñas como están, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para recomendarles a las Team Jacob y Team Taylor de todas partes, pero especialmente de Bogota Colombia que se unan a esta nueva pagina en Facebook **.com/?ref=home#!/pages/Team-Taylor-Lautner-Colombia/203066726414629

**Se esta planeando algo grande para la premiere de Abduction… ****únanse**


	55. Amor de padre

**Capitulo 55**

**Amor de padre...**

**Jacob's POV**

"¿me ayudas a bajar por favor?" me pidió sin levantar la mirada.

"¿bajarte mi vida?" le pregunte con preocupación.

"si… vamos a la sala, no quiero estar aquí.

"Bella, no creo que debamos" comento Esme.

"por favor" me susurro. –"no pasa nada, yo estoy bien, moverme un poco me hará bien" Esme y yo nos miramos de la misma manera. Con preocupación.

"esta bien…"susurre finalmente. –"déjame ayudarte" con extremado cuidado tome a mi bonita entre mis brazos. Ella misma estaba sosteniendo la bolsa del suero. –"¿estas bien?" le pregunte mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"aja" fue lo único que dijo. Pero yo podía sentir su cuerpo temblando levemente y sabía que no era por el frío. Supuse que intentar tranquilizarla no serviría mucho en ese momento. Era natural que se sintiera nerviosa, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí cerca para ella.

"recuéstate aquí hija" la señora Cullen ya había acomodado el gran mueble en la sala.

"no, no me quiero recostar" nos dijo.

"Bella, estas débil"

"no, no tanto, me siento bien" yo puse los ojos en blanco. –"tu te vas a quedar aquí conmigo ¿verdad?" yo me senté a su lado y tome su mano.

"no me voy a mover de aquí" ella sonrió y asintió. –"estas temblando hermosa" levante su mano entre la mía y acaricie mi mejilla con ella.

"soy una tonta" me dijo. –"todo lo que hice para evitar esto… por mantenerte ti y a el al margen de esto y todo para nada"

"intentabas protegernos, lo entendemos mi bonita. Tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo por eso" ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro.

"ya llegaron" nos indico la señora. Bella apretó mi mano y hundió su cabeza más en mí.

"todo estará bien" le susurre entes de besas su frente. –"te lo prometo"

**Edward's POV**

"todo estará bien" le aseguro mi padre a Charlie antes de abrir la puerta. El por su lado estaba en calma, muy tranquilo.

"gracias Carlisle" le dijo aunque no lo miro. Aunque estaba tranquilo parecia ansioso de ver a su hija. Y no era el único. Ni siquiera saber que estaba en los brazos de Jacob me quito las ganas de verla. Charlie se quedo de pie en la puerta mirando hacia el sofa. Bella tenía el rostro en el hombro de Jacob, ella estaba asustada. Levanto la cabeza en cuanto lo vio.

"hola papa" susurro con la voz rota.

"Bells" le dijo con alegría. –"mi niña" camino hacia ellos, al tiempo que Bella empezaba a ponerse de pie. Jacob le ayudo. Me sorprendió ver lo bien que estaba mi Bella, es decir estaba un poco débil y pálida, pero considerando que hace dos semanas atrás no podía estar de pie ella sola, para mi lucia genial. Charlie camino rapido hacia ella para abrazarla, lo hizo con cuidado, se daba cuenta de su fragilidad.

"papi… lo siento" ella estaba llorando.

"no llores Bells, todo esta bien, no te angusties hija" Charlie también estaba temblando, estaba asustado de perderla. Ella era todo lo que el tenia en la vida. Aun así jamás demostró su miedo. Era sorprenderte ver que Charlie mantenía la calma no del todo gracias a Jasper. El había tomado muy en cuenta lo que le había dicho mi padre acerca de mantenerse en calma por su corazón. También era consiente que a Bella no le haría ningún bien verlo mal a el. Estaba siendo valiente por su hija –"estaba tan preocupado… no me llamaste"

"lo se… lo siento" ella aun estaba llorando. Jacob se mantenía detrás de ella, listo para sostenerla si caía.

"no llores" le repitió. Tomo su rostro entre las manos y limpio sus lágrimas. –"todo se va a solucionar" Bella cerro los ojos y entonces Jacob tuvo que intervenir. La tomo por la cintura cuando sus piernas se debilitaron.

"hey… tranquila ¿estas bien?" Charlie sostenía sus manos.

"si, si" abrió los ojos. –"fue solo un mareo" yo me quede de pie donde estaba mientras ellos ayudaban a Bella a sentarse.

"Jacob" murmuro Charlie. –"no me sorprende verte aquí chico" estrecho su mano. En ese momento la esperanza de Charlie volvió a aparecer, la esperanza de que Bella eligiera a Jacob y no a mí. El no sabía que en verdad su deseo se había hecho realidad.

"bebe un poco de agua Bella" mi madre le alcanzo un vaso. Charlie se sentó a su lado y le ayudo.

"estoy bien" murmuro ella mientras bebía.

"nosotros… los dejaremos un momento a solas" mi padre, mi madre y Jasper salieron de la sala. Solo hasta ese momento Bella se fijo de mi presencia. Me miro pero solo un segundo antes de que su mirada fuera al rostro de su padre. Suspire y salí de la sala.

**Bella's POV**

En el momento en que note que Jacob miraba por la puerta por donde habían salido los Cullen yo apoye mi mano en su pierna dándole a entender que no quería que se fuera.

"debería castigarte por esto" me dijo Charlie. –"no sabes que de hecho lo estarás… cuando salgamos de todo esto te voy a castigar unos cuantos días" yo sonreí mientras me limpiaba el rostro. –"aunque los Cullen no lo mencionaron, se que no me dijeron nada por que tu lo pediste así… ¿es correcto?" yo asentí.

"lo siento papa" el sonrió levemente.

"no te preocupes hija, ya estoy aquí, todo va a salir bien" yo sin dejar de sollozar me acomode en su pecho. El me abrazo cariñosamente. Me sorprendía ver lo calmado que estaba, unos meses sin ver a Charlie y me lo habían cambiado. Supuse que Jasper tendría algo que ver con eso, aunque yo por mi parte no me sentía bajo el efecto de su poder. –"te he extrañado mucho" me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

"yo también te he extrañado" susurre.

"¿Ya te han explicado lo que hay que hacer?" yo me salí de su abrazo.

"si… ¿y a ti?" el asintió.

"bastante simple ¿verdad?" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"yo no quiero que lo hagas" le dije sin mirarlo.

"lo se… Edward me lo dijo" yo agache mas la mirada. –"pero no me importa, lo haremos de igual manera" la cabeza me había empezado a doler pero yo no iba a decir nada.

"yo creo que debes descansar bonita" me dijo Jacob, el se había dado cuenta sin necesidad de que yo dijera nada.

"estoy bien" le dije.

"el tiene razón Bells, estas algo pálida, te ves cansada" lo apoyo Charlie.

"pero…"

"necesitas descansar hija, yo… yo iré a casa a descansar también, tengo que arreglar todo en la jefatura temprano para que podamos proceder"

"¿Qué hiciste con mi papa?" le pregunte extrañada. El sonrió levemente.

"tu papa sigue aquí hija" paso su brazo sobre mis hombros, yo me recosté de nuevo sobre el. –"es solo que el comprende que debemos tomarlo con calma" beso mi cabeza. –"yo sospechaba que algo te sucedía Bella. Ya le había dicho a tu padre Jake, el me dijo que era mi imaginación pero yo lo sabia. Debemos estar tranquilos" acaricio mi brazo, yo de nuevo sentí ganas de llorar. –"me siento mas tranquilo ahora que te tengo aquí conmigo" se aclaro la garganta. –"es una lastima que tuvieras que dejar la universidad" yo levante las cejas, no comprendía lo que decía. Supuse que le habían dicho alguna mentira. Yo no dije nada. –"Jacob tiene razón mi vida, debes ir a descansar, ya es tarde" yo no le dije nada, pero lo abrace mas fuerte. En realidad no tenia ganas de que se fuera. Lo había extrañado mucho. Me acomode en su cuerpo, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas. Note que su camisa se estaba mojando pero no me importo, hundí el rostro en su pecho hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

**Jacob's POV**

"Creo que ya se ha quedado dormida" me susurro Charlie.

"es mejor que la llevemos a la habitación" respondió la voz suave del doctor mientras entraba a la sala.

"si, por supuesto" le dijo Charlie, el apenas y respiraba para no despertarla.

"me ayudas Jacob ¿por favor?"

"claro que si doctor" con mucho cuidado levante a mi bonita en mis brazos. Era tan liviana… la llevamos a su cuarto rápidamente. Ella estaba profunda, mi pobre niña debía estar muy cansada.

"vaya" exclamo Charlie en cuanto entro al cuarto. –"parece que tienen todo organizado" murmuro. Seguro pensaba igual que yo. Esa parecía la habitación de un hospital.

"aquí tenemos lo que Bella necesita" le dijo Carlisle.

"es mi imaginación o… o mi hija no se ve tan mal" dijo sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Bella. –"pensé verla mucho peor… pero seguro solo soy yo ¿no? por favor dime la verdad Carlisle, dime como esta"

"no, no eres solo tu, ella en verdad esta mejor" el doctor me miro. –"es decir no esta tan mal" Charlie asintió. –"estamos seguros que después de que le practiquemos el transplante va a estar muy bien" note los ojos de Charlie vidriosos, toda la calma que había tenido hace un rato frente a ella se estaba perdiendo.

"muchas gracias" murmuro con al voz algo rota. Se aclaro la garganta. –"mil gracias por cuidar de mi hija" el doctor le sonrió.

"no hay nada que agradecer Charlie"

"es mejor que me vaya a descansar ¿verdad?" Dijo de repente secándose los ojos. -"Tengo que estar descansado para los exámenes"

"si, es buena idea" estuvo de acuerdo.

"Jacob tu te vas a quedar ¿verdad?" yo asentí. –"no la dejes sola por favor"

"por supuesto que no Charlie, no me moveré de su lado"

"esta bien, me voy tranquilo así, se que tu me la cuidaras bien" yo le sonreí con confianza. –"deberías llamar a tu padre, esta preocupado por ti"

"lo hare" ya no había razón para esconderme de el, aunque seguramente me regañaría por no habérselo contado.

"no vemos en la mañana mi ángel" Charlie se acerco con mucho cuidado y beso la frente de Bella. –"te amo hija"

"yo te llevare a casa" dijo Edward tímido mientras entraba a la habitación. –"si no te molesta"

"Por supuesto que no… muchas gracias" Edward salio de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Bella.

"todo resulto bastante bien ¿verdad?" le pregunte al doctor cuando estuvimos solos.

"bastante bien" repitió. –"Charlie le facilito mucho las cosas a Bella, eso es bueno. El es un hombre fuerte"

"si, me sorprendió verlo tan tranquilo" admití. –"estaba asustado de que mi bonita terminara sintiéndose peor"

"gracias a Dios no fue así, creo que todos sentíamos el mismo temor"

"su hijo… es decir Jasper ayudo ¿verdad?" el doctor sonrió.

"aunque no lo creas aquí en la casa no fue necesario" yo le mire extrañado. –"Jasper pudo sentir su calma, su tranquilidad, así que no intervino"

"vaya" exclame. –"Bella tenia razón, cambiaron a Charlie" el se rió.

"no lo cambiaron, sencillamente el sabe lo que necesita su hija… el amor de un padre es demasiado fuerte Jacob" yo me quede en silencio. –"debes tener hambre" me dijo sonriendo. –"vuelvo en seguida"

"gracias" le dije antes de que se fuera. De inmediato fui y me senté junto a Bella. Su rostro no expresaba nada. Simplemente se veía tranquila. Era como si hasta en sus sueños fuera consiente del peso que se había quitado de encima. Yo sabia cuando amaba Bella a su padre y se lo difícil que le debió resultar estar lejos de el, y el alivio que habría sido ese reencuentro. Las palabras del doctor me hicieron pensar en mi padre. Saque mi celular.

"hola Jake ¿todo esta bien?" parecía aliviado que fuera yo quien le llamara.

"hola papa… si, todo esta bien no te angusties"

"me tenias preocupado chico"

"no tienes por que papa"

"bueno Jake, soy tu padre, supongo que ese es mi trabajo"

"lo se… lo siento debí llamar pero…"

"yo se… ¿tiene algo que ver con Bella verdad?"

"así es… lamento no haberlo explicado pero…"

"De hecho aun no lo has explicado, pero no importa supongo que es algo importante"

"lo es… Charlie te pondrá al corriente de lo que sucede"

"esta bien, solo repíteme la parte donde me dijiste que estas bien"

"lo estoy papa, de verdad no te preocupes"

"esta bien hijo, ya podré dormir mas tranquilo, que pases buena noche, tal vez nos veamos mañana"

"buenas noches papa" colgué el celular y lo puse sobre la mesita. Apoye el codo en la cama y sobre mi mano apoye mi rostro. Al ver a mi bonita durmiendo mi mente se elevo un poco. ¿Qué clase de padre seria yo? Me pregunte. Me imagine como seria ver a mi bonita con su barriguita de embarazada. La imagine hermosa llevando mi hijo en su vientre. Me imagine que clase de cosas le diría a la barriga, había visto que algunas personas lo hacían. Que clase de cosas le diría a Bella en el momento que fuera a dar a luz. ¿Seré igual que mi padre fue conmigo? Probablemente si, yo no hubiera podido escoger un mejor padre que el que me había tocado. Lamentaba mucho haberle preocupado. Acaricie la mano de Bella sonriendo. Me hacia feliz la sola idea de tener una familia con ella. Tan solo la ilusión en mi mente me hacia sonreír.

"¿todo esta bien?" me pregunto el doctor. Yo tenía cara de tonto, seguro lo decía por eso.

"si, si todo esta bien doctor"

"te traje algo de comer" traía en las manos una bandeja con algunas cosas, de verdad se veía delicioso a pesar que podía sentir la peste a vampiro un poco. Ignore esto.

"muchas gracias" le recibí con real agradecimiento, estaba muerto de hambre.

"¿en que pensabas?" me pregunto mientras yo comía.

"nada… solo tonterías"

**Hola mis niñas como están, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Recuerden las Team Jacob y Team Taylor de todas partes, especialmente de Bogota Colombia unirse a esta nueva pagina en Facebook **.com/?ref=home#!/pages/Team-Taylor-Lautner-Colombia/203066726414629


	56. Resultados

**Capitulo 56**

**Resultados...**

**Bella's POV**

"buenos días bonita" me saludo mi sol en cuanto abrí los ojos. No pude evitar sonreírle.

"hola Jake" susurre aun sin acostumbrarme a la luz del día.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"bien gracias ¿y tu que tal noche pasaste?" me preocupaba que se incomodara por mi causa.

"dormí aquí a tu lado, así que fue una noche maravillosa" yo sonreí.

"¿has tenido noticias de mi papa?" el haberlo visto me resultaba como un sueño, aun no podía creer que me hubiera dejado convencer.

"si, el esta bien. Esta mañana fue a la estación para dejar todo listo, en este momento debe estar en el hospital"

"¿en el hospital?" exclame. –"¿tan temprano? Están exagerando"

"mi vida, ya va a ser medio día"

"¿medio día? Dios por que duermo tanto"

"el doctor dice que esta bien, que es bueno que descanses"

"¿Carlisle esta con el en el hospital?" pregunte.

"si, Edward también esta con ellos y Jasper" yo suspire.

"que bueno es" comente. –"Edward, tiene un corazón enorme" Jacob se quedo en silencio. –"¿estará enojado conmigo?"

"¿enojado…por que habría de estarlo?"

"creo que no me he portado bien con el, no lo he hecho intencionalmente, yo solo…" me sentía mal por eso. Edward había hecho mucho por mí y yo me estaba comportando como una malagradecida. Era solo que desde que había regresado Jacob yo…

Algo había cambiado, solo que no estaba segura de que era.

"el no esta enojado, por supuesto que no" Jacob parecía seguro. –"¿tienes hambre?" me cambio el tema.

"si, un poco"

"esta bien, te traeré algo para que comas"

"gracias" me sentía un poco preocupada por el hecho de que Charlie se estuviera tomando los exámenes. Una parte de mi esperaba que algo les dijera que el no podría ser el donante. Me ponía muy nerviosa pensar en la cirugía. Aunque ellos me aseguraban que era algo fácil yo no podía dejar de aterrarme al respecto.

"¿Cómo les fue?" les pregunte nerviosa.

"aun no tenemos los resultados, pero Carlisle me dijo que aparentemente todo estaba perfecto" mi padre me sonrió pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo.

"anímate Bella" me dijo Jacob. –"todo va a salir bien" yo suspire.

"anda hija, no te pongas así, si todo nos esta saliendo bien, ya he dejado todo organizado en la estación. Ya era hora que me tomara unas vacaciones" me enojaba un poco su despreocupación.

"¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?" yo levante la mirada hacia Carlisle.

"bien"

"ya no esta tan pálida" susurro Charlie mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

"y ha almorzado todo" dijo Jacob alegre.

"eso esta muy bien, a ti también voy a tener que hacerte algunos exámenes y es bueno que estés descansada y bien alimentada" yo asentí con nervios.

"te vas a mejorar muy pronto mi cielo" Charlie parecía tan confiado. Parecía hasta alegre.

"¿en donde esta Edward?" les pregunte de repente. No lo había visto llegar con Charlie y Carlisle.

"tenia algo que hacer" me dijo Carlisle. Yo no dije nada más. Si Edward estaba enojado conmigo pues yo lo merecía. –"el viene en un rato a verte no te preocupes" el solo intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

"¿pueden prestarme un celular por favor?" pedí susurrando. Jacob fue el primero en pasarme el suyo. Torpemente marque su número.

**Edward's POV **

"bueno…" respondí rápidamente al ver el numero.

"Edward" sonreí al escuchar su voz.

"mi Bella… ¿pasa algo?" Mi tono no era tan alterado, sabía que ella estaba bien.

"no, no pasa nada, es solo que… no te vi llegar y me preocupe ¿en donde estas?"

"no te angusties por mi hermosa, yo estoy bien" ella no me dijo nada. –"estamos cerca de casa"

"¿estamos?"

"Alice esta conmigo, estamos… cazando"

"¿De nuevo?" me pregunto.

"si mi cielo, la vez anterior no pudimos, tuvimos que interrumpirnos"

"¿por ir a hablar con Charlie verdad?" yo no le dije nada, era mejor que pensara eso. –"lo siento"

"¿por que te disculpas? No seas pontica mi Bella"

"¿van a volver hoy mismo?"

"no, regresaremos mañana temprano" ella se quedo en silencio de nuevo. –"tu no te preocupes por nosotros hermosa mía. Nosotros estamos bien, nos estamos dando prisa para poder regresar pronto"

"tengan cuidado"

"claro que si"

"te quiero Edward" yo sonreí.

"yo también te quiero mi Bella"

"y dile a Alice que la quiero también" ella a mi lado sonrió.

"ella también te quiere mucho" después de unos segundos colgué el celular.

"¿ves? Te lo dije" yo la mire serio. –"ella te quiere" dijo sonriendo.

"eso no me lo tienes que decir. Eso lo se mejor que nadie" lo único que tenia mas claro que eso era por supuesto mi amor por ella.

"¿Qué demonios piensas hacer Edward?" Alice pregunto irritada.

"no lo se, no es que tenga muchas opciones ¿a que si?"

"yo no quiero que te vuelvas a ir Edward"

"yo no me quiero ir otra vez" pensar en volverme a alejar de mi Bella me causaba un profundo dolor. –"pero por ella lo hare"

"¿por ella?" pregunto incrédula.

"¿crees que seria mas facial para ella teniéndome todo el tiempo a su lado? Ella se siente mal por herirnos, a cualquiera de los dos, y yo de ninguna manera permitiré que ella viva con esa culpa por siempre Alice. Bella tiene derecho a ser feliz"

"¿y que pasa contigo? Tu también tienes derecho"

"no hay nada mas que decir Alice, para mi siempre será mas importante el bienestar de Bella, mas importante incluso que mis sentimientos o mi felicidad"

"esto es una idiotez"

"tienes razón, deberíamos dejar de hablar de esto"

"por no hablarlo las cosas no se solucionara"

"hablarlo tampoco las solucionara"

"¿y a donde te piensas ir?" pregunto algo triste.

"no lo se… tal vez, después de que mate a Victoria voy a pasar un tiempo en Alaska"

"¿Alaska?"

"¿Qué pasa?" puse los ojos en blanco. –"vamos Alice, tu sabes que entre Tania y yo jamás sucederá nada"

"¿Por qué no?"

"tu sabes por que no"

"si ya te resignaste a perder a Bella tal vez…"

"Tal vez nada, si considere ir, tal vez, es por que ellos son como nuestra familia, no me sentiré tan solo"

"yo no…"

"además estoy seguro que ustedes estarán encantados de ir a visitarme allí ¿no es así?" mi hermana hizo un puchero.

"esto no va a terminar bien… créeme Edward yo mas que nadie lo se"

"¿puedes ver algo?" ya sabia la respuesta. –"eso es bastante extraño"

"no puedo ver nada que este demasiado relacionado con Bella" yo la mire. –"es extraño, pero es verdad. Puedo ver el futuro de otras personas, pero no de las que están cerca de ella, no de las que están involucradas de algún modo"

"no lo se" susurre respondiendo la respuesta que no me había hecho.

"de verdad es extraño, pero no tengo la mas minima idea de por que no puedes verlo. Seria de gran ayuda para todos"

"lo se… yo he intentado pero"

"tranquila, estoy seguro que llegara el punto en que todo vuelva a la normalidad"

"espero que si" los dos estábamos caminando a paso humano. Estábamos bastante cerca de casa, yo no iba a cometer la estupidez de volverme a alejar tanto de Bella. Sabía que Victoria no había desistido en su plan de llegar a Bella y yo tampoco había desistido en el mío de matarla.

La cacería fue rápida, bebimos lo necesario para sentirnos bien. A mi hermana también le molestaba un poco estar lejos de casa. Yo sabia que le molestaba un poco más que Jacob estuviera solo con Bella. Pero así era como estaban las cosas.

**Jacob's POV**

Al parecer Bella había quedado mas tranquila después de haberle telefoneado a Edward, supuse que para el también seria un alivio. Incluso para mi lo fue, no me gustaba para nada ver a mi bonita angustiada, no era bueno para ella. Para su salud.

Aunque por otra parte así ella intentara pretender que no era así, sabia que todo lo de la operación la tenia alterada. Pero ella al igual que Charlie tenía su cara de póquer. Yo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos que estaba asustada, pero también vi claro en sus ojos que su temor no era por ella. Era por su padre.

"¿estas bien?" ya era tarde, Charlie se había marchado a casa después de pasar toda la tarde con nosotros. Yo ya le había ayudado a mi bonita a arreglarse para ir a dormir.

"si" me susurro no muy convencida. Yo me acomode de medio lado junto a ella. Bella miraba hacia el techo.

"Charlie tenia razón" ella me volteo a ver. –"ya no estas tan pálida amor, tienes algo de color en tus mejillas" ella se quedo mirándome.

"yo creo que cometimos un error Jake" se acomodo para quedar un poco de medio lado también. –"no debimos involucrar a Charlie en esto"

"se que en el fondo tu comprendes que esto fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer" ella suspiro. –"¿no te quieres poner bien?"

"esto no garantiza que me vaya a poner mejor Jacob"

"claro que si, Bella yo mismo he visto con mis propios ojos como te has mejorado, después del tratamiento y con mis cuidados vas a estar perfecta"

"¿tus cuidados?"

"Por supuesto, no pensaras que voy a ir a ninguna parte lejos de ti ¿verdad?" ella negó. –"ya me auto nominé como tu enfermero personal"

"¿en serio?"

"aja" ella sonrió. –"tienes que estar tranquila hermosa, todo nos va a salir bien"

"¿y si no?" yo ya me había preguntado a mi mismo que pasaría si ese era el caso. Lo único que yo tenía claro era que sin mi bonita yo no pensaba vivir. Podría ser algo tonto pensarían algunos, pero yo ya sabia que sin ella no viviría, sencillamente no podría.

"no pienses así" le dije serio. –"todo nos va a salir muy bien, ya tengo planeado todo"

"¿planeado?"

"claro que si" le dije como algo obvio. –"después de la operación yo me voy a encargar de cuidarte, cuando ya estés mejor volveré a la escuela y me graduare, tu estarás allí conmigo"

"tienes todo calculado ¿verdad?"

"eso es solo el comienzo bonita" sonreí ampliamente. –"te aviso de una vez que después de que me gradúe pienso secuestrarte" ella sonrió. –"ya sabes te lo comento para que estés al tanto"

"te agradezco que lo menciones" se rió.

"es en serio"

"¿y a donde piensas llevarme?"

"no lo se aun, creo que te llevare a algún lugar muy frío"

"¿frío?"

"si, eso es lo único que se, va a ser un lugar muy, muy frió"

"estas loco"

"claro que no, todo es parte de mi plan maquiavélico" ella se rió. Me alegre de haberla distraído un poco.

"gracias…"

"¿Por qué?"

"por hacerme olvidar de las cosas malas, gracias por cuidarme, te debo todo Jake"

"pero si soy yo el que te debe todo" acaricie la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice. Susurro algo que no comprendí.

"¿te vas a quedar aquí conmigo?" me pregunto.

"¿prefieres que me vaya?" pregunte algo presumido sabiendo cual seria la respuesta. Ella se corrió hacia mí. Acomodo su mejilla en mi pecho. Creo que noto como se aceleraba mi corazón.

Yo no tarde mucho en quedarme dormido después de ella, pero unas horas mas tarde me desperté cuando sentí a Bella moviéndose. Se movió de nuevo y murmuro algo. Estaba soñando, pero no creí que fuera nada malo pues estaba sonriendo un poco. Bese su frente y me acomode para que ella estuviera más cómoda. Espere un rato por si se despertaba pero ella siguió durmiendo placidamente.

"Jacob…" escuche que alguien me llamaba, en contra de mi voluntad abrí los ojos. Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Edward de pie frente a la cama.

"Edward…" susurre medio dormido, Bella un no se despertaba.

"todo esta bien, tranquilo" me altero un poco que el estuviera ahí, no por que fuera el, si no porque yo no me había dado cuenta. Pudo ser cualquiera. –"ya tenemos los resultados de los exámenes" yo le preste mas atención. El corazón se me acelero un poco. El miro a Bella dormida. –"será mejor que hablemos abajo" yo con mucho cuidado me aleje de Bella, la cubrí bien antes de salir.

Seguí a Edward hasta la sala, allí estaba toda la familia, me fije en el papel que tenia el doctor en las manos.

"acabaron reenviar esto por fax" me dijo el. –"aun no lo hemos mirado" yo asenti nervioso. ¿Qué iba a pasar si los resultados eran negativos?

"bien papa, míralos" presiono Alice. Carlisle respiro profundo y miro el papel. Una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Edward me lleno de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios" susurro el doctor soltando el aliento.

**Hola niñas… yo se que aunque el fic este en la clasificación de Edward y Bella, creo que ya deje claro que es un fic Team Suiza, lamento que a las Team Edward no les este gustando la historia como va, pero pues el primer final va a ser el de Jacob. No se exactamente en cuantos capítulos lo terminare pero se que no son demasiados y de ahí empezare con el final de Edward. Había pensado en ir desarrollando los dos finales a la vez pero creo que solo lograría confundirme y confundirlas así que prefiero hacer las cosas en orden. Entiendo que no quieran leer la parte del personaje que no les gusta así que para evitar comentarios extraños en contra de ellos , mejor yo les aviso en cuanto empiece a retomar la historia entre Edward y Bella y así todas contentas. Besos y abrazos para todas.**


	57. Portate bien

**Capitulo 57**

**Pórtate bien...**

**Jacob's POV**

"Gracias Dios mío" susurre también.

"todo esta perfecto" nos dijo el doctor. –"mas que perfecto"

"hay que avisarle a Charlie amor" la sonrisa de Esme era inmensa, como la de todos en la sala. Incluso esa odiosa vampiro que parecía no querer mucho a Bella estaba sonriendo.

"¿Cuándo podrán intervenirla?" pregunto Emmett.

"si arreglamos todo, mañana mismo" ya sabia yo que eso no le gustaría a Bella.

"mañana es perfecto…" comento Edward.

"¿Qué falta por arreglar?" pregunto Alice.

"logística en el hospital" respondió Carlisle. –"voy a telefonear a Charlie para contarle"

"si, se va aponer feliz" la señora Cullen estaba realmente emocionada.

"debes hablar con ella" me dijo Edward distrayéndome.

"ella no esta contenta con esto" le dije.

"lo se, involucrar a Charlie en esto es duro para ella, pero ya acepto así que…"

"si, lo se, ya no nos vamos a echar para atrás"

"por supuesto que no" el estaba serio. –"yo se que después de esta intervención Bella se va a poner bien"

"¿en verdad lo crees Edward?" le pregunte susurrando. –"ella… ella me a preguntado por la posibilidad de que…"

"ella va a estar bien Jacob" respondió sonriendo. –"no te lo diría a ti si no estuviera seguro de eso" intente contagiarme con su optimismo.

"¿vas a ir a verla?" el sonrió mas.

"no, pasare a verla en un rato, debes subir, no tarda en despertar"

"esta bien" yo aun emocionado pero nervioso me dirigí a su habitación. Ella aun no se despertaba. Corrí la que había sido mi silla todos esos días y me senté a su lado. El corazón me latía fuertísimo. Me sentía tan feliz de saber que al día siguiente intervendrían a Bella. Aunque sentía un poco de nervios. Cruce los brazos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme. Bella necesitaba que estuviera bien, tenía que estarlo por ella. Para mi no fue mucho tiempo que estuve así, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con los de mi bonita mirándome.

"hola" me susurro cuando me vio. Yo me acomode rápidamente.

"ho…hola" le dije. –"¿Cómo amaneciste mi vida?" ella me sonrió.

"muy bien" Susurro. –"¿Por qué te dormiste en la silla? ¿Estabas incomodo aquí conmigo?" yo bufe.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre mi bonita?" le dije y corrí la silla para acercarme. –"jamás estaré incomodo mientras te tenga cerca" ella estiro su mano, yo me apresura y la tome entre las mías. –"bonita…" empecé nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" yo la mire.

"bonita, ya salieron los resultados de los exámenes" si sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

"y…y que…"

"todo salio bien" le dije sin dejar de mirarla. Ella respiro profundo y asintió.

"eso… eso es bueno, supongo" susurro, su rostro n tenia ninguna expresión.

"por supuesto que es bueno mi bonita, es genial" su rostro seguía sin expresar nada.

"si, supongo que si"

"alégrate amor" ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

"si, si estoy bien, esto es bueno" ella se hablaba a si misma. "esto es bueno"

"toc toc"

"Edward" exclamo Bella cuando lo vio.

"¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?" pregunto el mientras se acercaba.

"si, si dormí bien gracias"

"me alegra oír eso" el se sentó en la cama. –"creo que Jacob ya te contó las buenas nuevas ¿verdad?" ella me miro.

"si" susurro. –"si ya me dijo"

"¿y que opinas al respecto?" le pregunto.

"¿Qué pienso?... nada, supongo que esta bien" Edward suspiro.

"Todo esta saliendo muy bien Bella"

"anoche soñé con Victoria" nos dijo de repente sin mirar a ninguno.

"¿Cómo?" le pregunte.

"Ahora que te veo lo recuerdo" le dijo a Edward. –"bueno, no recuerdo bien pero tu estabas en el sueño también" Edward me miro rápidamente.

"fue solo un sueño" me apresure a decirle.

"no fue nada malo, eso creo" ella intentaba recordarlo. –"se que ella estaba allí, pero no hacia nada"

"¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Edward.

"si, si un poco" respondió ella sonriéndole, el de le devolvió la sonrisa antes de besar su frente y salir de la habitación.

"¿ya le han contado a Charlie?" me pregunto.

"no lo se" le dije sinceramente. –"creo que el doctor esta hablando con el ahora mismo"

"ya veo" murmuro. –"creo que se va aponer contento"

"eso puedes apostarlo bonita" le dije animado. –"todos lo estamos"

"debería impregnarme yo también con un poco de esa alegría" comento antes de cerrar los ojos.

"¿estas bien?"

"me esta doliendo un poquito la cabeza" susurro. Quince segundos después de eso, Edward estaba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos.

"aquí esta tu medicamento" nos dijo acercándose.

"¿acaso nos espiabas?" pregunto mi bonita abriendo los ojos. Edward sonrió mientras sacaba una de las pastillas.

"escuche por accidente, no fue mi culpa que hablen tan fuerte"

"a duras penas y puedo hablar" contradijo ella.

"bueno Jacob es un gritón" ella sonrió y el apretó la punta de nariz con cuidado. Yo también sonreí. Me causaba algo de curiosidad la extraña relación que se había formado entre nosotros tres. –"toma esto hermosa, te vas a sentir mucho mejor" el le ayudo a tomar su medicamento.

"¿ya le dijeron a Charlie?" pregunto de nuevo mientras desayunaba.

"si, mi padre ya hablo con el" Edward me miro y después a Bella de nuevo. –"mañana te van a operar Bella" dijo serio y cariñoso.

"¿mañana?" pregunto deteniendo de repente la cuchara que iba hacia su boca.

"si, Carlisle esta organizando todo" el pulso de ella se estaba agitando. Incluso yo me sorprendí de la rapidez con que estaba sucediendo todo.

"¿Por qué tan rápido?" susurro.

"no tenemos razón para esperar" le respondí yo rápidamente. Edward me miro y asintió.

"es verdad" le dijo. –"si todo esta listo lo mejor es proceder cuanto antes"

"¿puedes llevarte la bandeja por favor?"

"Bells, no has terminado de desayunar" le dijo Edward.

"ya no tengo hambre" el puso los ojos en blanco.

"no te pongas así bonita" exclame mientras me sentaba a su lado. –"termina de desayunar" ella negó inmediatamente.

"no, ya se me quito el hambre"

"Bella…"

"no quiero comer" nos susurro. Yo note que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Edward tomo la bandeja y salio de la habitación.

"¿te sientes bien?" Pregunte tontamente.

"si, si estoy bien Jake, es solo que… todo esto esta pasando demasiado rápido y yo…"

"lo se hermosa" susurre. –"pero dime algo… ¿no te pone feliz pensar que dentro de poco tiempo ya estarás mejor?" ella sonrió un poco.

"si, supongo que eso es algo bueno"

"yo se que te preocupa Charlie, pero el va a estar bien, todos vamos a estar mejor cuando todo esto termine, cuando salgas de ese hospital y empieces a recuperarte en serio"

"todos vamos a estar mejor" repitió.

"claro que si vida mía" me agache y tome su rostro en mis manos. –"sobre todo yo… tu no sabes lo bien que me voy a sentir cuando estés de regreso conmigo, sana y salva" bese su mejilla con cuidado. –"¿sabes algo? Si tu me dejaras yo en verdad te secuestraría y te llevaría muy, muy lejos conmigo para asegurarme de cuidarte yo solito"

"¿tu solo?" me pregunto sonriendo. –"no creo que puedas tu solo conmigo" ella sonrió y yo me reí.

"¿quieres apostar? No, no creo que quieras perder tu dinero, por que sabes bien que lo haría"

"quisiera verte" me reto. Yo le sonreí y no le dije nada más. Simplemente bese de nuevo su mejilla.

"Charlie ya viene para acá" nos dijo Carlisle. –"va a pasar la noche acá para podernos ir temprano en la mañana todos juntos"

"¿nos vamos a ir al hospital?" pregunto mi bonita algo alterada.

"si, esa es la idea"

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?" quiso saber el doctor.

"no, no es nada solo que yo creí que…" suspiro y sonrió. –"que tonta soy" se rió de si misma sin mucha gana.

"no digas eso hija, es increíble ver lo bien que nos están saliendo todas las cosas" ella asintió.

"es verdad… es decir, para tratarse de mi, hay que confesar que todo esta saliendo bien" todos sonreímos. –"seguro a alguien de esta casa se le esta pegando mi mala suerte, tengan cuidado" se ro de si misma pero entonces hizo un gesto de dolor.

"¿Bella?" el doctor se acerco mas a ella.-"¿Qué te duele?"

"la… la cabeza" gimió sin abrir los ojos. Yo me sentí muy nervioso, hace bastante tiempo que mi bonita no se quejaba de esa manera.

"¿ya tomaste la medicina?"

"si" le respondió Edward a su padre. –"yo mismo se la di"

"ya hará efecto" susurro Bella. –"tranquilos" ella sonrió a medias mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza en la almohada. –"¿Alice?" la aludida estaba atrás, cerca de la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Bells?" se acerco velozmente a la cama.

"tu… ¿te molestaría ayudarme por favor?"

"¿ayudarte?" pregunto ella sonriéndole ampliamente.

"no quiero que Charlie me vea así, me quiero dar un baño"

"¿te estas sintiendo bien?" le pregunto ella.

"si, si estoy bien, ya me esta pasando y me voy a sentir mejor si me arreglo" Alice miro a Carlisle, este le asintió una vez.

"esta bien, te ayudo" la sonrisa de la pequeña duende era enorme. Eso me gustaba, Bella necesitaba alguien así a su lado, tal vez se contagiara de su optimismo.

"gracias" susurro ella mientras empezaba a levantarse.

"espera" apremio Edward. –"¿Jacob por que no les ayudas por favor?" yo me movi rápida pero torpemente.

"eh… si, si claro"

"lleva a Bella al cuarto de baño mientras yo busco algo lindo para ponerle" le hice caso a Alice. Cuando tome a Bella en mis brazos me di cuenta que solo estábamos los tres en la habitación… nos habían dejado solos.

"¿te sientes bien?" le pregunte camino al baño. Ella asintió con su cabecita pegada a mi pecho. Yo la abrace más fuerte.

"me gusta como te ves cuando sonríes" Bella estaba sentada al borde de la bañera. La voltee a mirar.

"Ni siquiera me había percatado que estaba sonriendo tanto" le dije. –"debe ser que estoy feliz"

"deberías estar feliz… estar feliz todo el tiempo" yo la mire y no le dije nada. –"me hace feliz verte sonreír"

"entonces voy a sonreír todo el tiempo" me arrodille frente a ella. Esturo su manita y acaricio mi mejilla.

"Eso me gustaría" susurro acariciándome. –"¿estas bien?" me pregunto. Yo me sonroje.

"Cada vez que me acaricias así… yo…" respire profundo. Volví a sentir su mano que me acariciaba. –"no sigas Bella, te lo juro que no respondo por mis actos" ella sonrió.

"pero si no estoy… no estoy haciendo nada" su mano aferro con cuidado el cuello de mi camiseta. Yo me levante despacio, sentía mi corazón latiendo velozmente. Me acerque muy, muy despacio a ella, le di un beso en el cuello. Sentí su mano apretando más fuerte mi camiseta.

"pórtate bien Jake" susurro algo agitada. Yo aleje el rostro de su cuello, cuando estuve frente a ella note que estaba cerrando los ojos. Los abrió lentamente y me miro fijo.

"esta bien, me porto bien" susurre antes de rozar sus labios con los míos, aunque no fue un beso, tan solo los roce, y sin apartarme volví a susurrar. –"ya tendremos mucho tiempo para portarnos mal" sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba unidos a los míos. Ahí me aproveche y le robe un beso pequeñito. Lastimosamente fuimos interrumpidos. Alice se aclaro la garganta antes de entrar.

"lamento interrumpir" nos dijo despreocupadamente.

"no, no interrumpes" susurro Bella. Yo me incorpore pero me quede allí al lado de Bella.

"esta sudadera te queda bonita" dijo Alice. –"además es muy cómoda, es perfecta para llevarte al hospital"

"el estilo antes que nada" bromeo Bella. Nosotros sonreímos. Sentí la mano de bella en mi antebrazo. Ella intentaba levantarse. Me apresure a ayudarle. –"gracias…" me susurro.

"yo me encargo aquí Jacob, te avisare cuando este lista" Alice me sonreía, yo correspondí su sonrisa levemente y asentí.

"estaré afuera mi cielo" le susurre a Bella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarla en manos de Alice.


	58. Mi familia

**Capitulo 58**

**Mi familia...**

**Bella's POV**

"estaré afuera mi cielo" me susurro mi Jake antes de darme un beso en la mejilla. Alice me sostuvo cuando sus manos ya no lo hicieron.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunto Alice mientras me ayudaba a enjuagarme el cabello.

"si" le dije rápidamente. Supongo que lo pregunto por mi rostro. Yo aun no me había recuperado del todo de la presencia de Jacob. –"estoy bien"

"¿en que pensabas? Estas sonrojada" yo abrí los ojos y no le dije nada. –"tal vez tengas fiebre" toco mi frente para asegurarse.

"estoy bien" susurre.

"estas algo caliente en realidad" me dijo.

"no me siento caliente"

"Tal vez sea fiebre interna, mejor nos damos prisa, no quiero que te vayas a resfriar o algo así, tienes que estar perfecta para mañana" suspire. –"¿tienes miedo?" yo la mire y asentí.

"mucho" admití por primera vez.

"supongo que es normal…" susurro mientras seguía enjuagando mi cabello. –"pero se que todo va a salir bien"

"¿pudiste ver algo?" le pregunte algo emocionada. Pero por su rostro supe la respuesta.

"estas en buenas manos… los dos lo están" aclaro. –"se que también estas preocupada por Charlie pero créeme, esto será mucho mas fácil para el"

"¿crees que duela mucho?" ella negó.

"no, no mucho"

"no mucho" repetí susurrando.

"¿eso es lo que te preocupa?"

"no, en realidad no" conteste. –"intento concentrarme en eso, por que se que posiblemente el dolor que tenga que soportar no será lo peor que me podría pasar"

"no digas esas cosas Bella" me reprendió. –"nada malo te va a suceder"

"no estamos cien por ciento seguros de eso"

"¿no confías en Carlisle?"

"a nadie mas le confiaría la vida de mi padre Alice"

"el es bueno Bella, demasiado bueno en lo que hace de eso no puedes tener duda, en especial en este caso. Mi padre te quiere muchísimo y no va a permitir que nada malo te suceda"

"soy afortunada por tenerlos en mi vida"

"y nosotros somos afortunados de tenerte en la nuestra"

"eso lo dudo"

"¿te gustaría decirle eso a Edward?" yo negué. –"¿o a Jacob?"

"no, supongo que no"

"el es el mas agradecido, eso es seguro"

"¿Jacob?"

"aja" me dijo sonriendo aunque esa sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos de la manera que solía hacerlo. –"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo… personal?" con cuidado me ayudo a poner en pie.

"si, claro"

"tu… tu y… ¿tu lo amas verdad?" su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, me quede en silencio. –"no pasa nada Bella, esta bien"

"¿por… por que me preguntas eso?" ella estaba secando mi cuerpo con cuidado.

"no se, ¿no puedo preguntártelo? Es decir, es algo normal. Mas que eso, es algo obvio"

"¿obvio?"

"si, es decir, la manera en que lo miras… creo que fue tonto preguntártelo, pero supongo que esperaba que me dieras una respuesta"

"¿estas enojada conmigo?" pregunte.

"no" me puso la bata y me ayudo a sentarme al borde de la bañera de nuevo. –"por supuesto que no Bells" se agacho y beso mi frente. –"créeme que a todos lo único que nos importa es que seas feliz, no importa con quien"

"¿de verdad?" me parecía raro que me estuviera diciendo eso. –"¿acaso no odias a Jacob?"

"no" dijo rápidamente. –"es decir, no mucho"

"Alice…"

"solo bromeo. Yo no lo odio, no creo que nadie en esta casa lo odie" por su mirada supe a quien se refería. –"el esta muy agradecido con Jacob Bella, y créeme que el será feliz si tu lo eres"

"yo…" sentí un nudo en la garganta. –"Alice, me siento mal, yo no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, yo… yo estoy confundida, yo no…"

"tu debes pensarlo Bella, si tu corazón te lo dice, sabrás que esta bien, solo tu sabes lo que sientes y solo tu puedes tomar la decisión, después de todo vas a ser tu la que vas a tener que vivir las consecuencias de tus decisiones"

"gracias…" susurre.

"no te lo digo para que te sientas mal Bells"

"pues ya me siento muy mal" interrumpí. Ella había empezado a cepillar mi cabello con mucho cuidado.

"no tienes por que… en serio, todos seremos felices y todos estaremos mas tranquilos en el momento en que aclares tus sentimientos y seas feliz"

"no creo que eso vaya a suceder"

"por supuesto que si, no estamos haciendo todo lo que estamos haciendo para nada… que tu estés bien es nuestra mayor responsabilidad" yo le puse los ojos en blanco.

"mi felicidad no es responsabilidad de ustedes" murmure.

"no del todo claro, depende de ti"

"Alice… ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de esto por favor?"

"como tu quieras, pero vas a tener que resolver ese asunto pronto" yo suspire. –"te vas a ver linda con esto" me dijo antes de empezar a vestirme. Me sentía cómoda con aquel conjunto. Definitivamente Alice sabia lo que hacia. –"vaya, este es nuevo" dijo mientras acariciaba en mi brazo un nuevo hematoma que había aparecido. –"Charlie ya ha llegado" yo la mire nerviosa. –"tranquila, esta bien"

"tu… tu podrías pedirle a Jasper que este al lado de Charlie… ya sabes para que no… para que no se sienta nervioso" Alice sonrió.

"sabes que Jasper se sintió como un inútil cuando mi padre el y Edward fueron a buscar a Charlie"

"¿Por qué?" ella me ayudo a ponerme las pantuflas.

"todos creíamos que Charlie enloquecería, ya sabes como es" sonrió. –"pero puedes creer que no fue necesaria la intervención de Jaz en ningún momento" yo sonreí. –"tu padre esta tranquilo Bella, el se siente feliz por poder ayudarte y sabe que no va a poder si se angustia, aparentemente es el mas cuerdo de todos en esta casa"

"eso es bueno… y algo extraño" ella se rió.

"lo se, pero debes tener fe Bella, todo nos esta saliendo bien"

"si, tienes razón"

"bueno, ya están impacientes afuera" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. –"Jacob, ya puedes pasar" escuche sus pasos acercándose, unos segundos después estaba entrando al baño. Me sonrió ampliamente en cuanto me vio. Mi mano instintivamente se estiro hacia el.

"¿lista?" me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano. Yo le asentí sonriendo. –"tu padre esta abajo esperándote"

"vamos" le susurre.

"los veo abajo" nos dijo Alice antes de salir.

"¿te sientes mejor?" me pregunto mientras me guiaba hacia la habitación.

"si, el baño me hizo bien, ya la medicina me hizo efecto"

"¿de verdad?" dudo

"si, no te preocupes yo estoy bien" el se agacho para besar mi mejilla. –"¿podemos buscar un suéter por favor? Tengo algo de frío" y lastimosamente no me iba a poder quedar al lado de Jacob todo el tiempo.

"si, ¿en donde están?" yo le indique con el dedo en cajón en donde estaba. Me senté en el borde de la cama, la verdad me sentía algo mareada. –"¿este esta bien?" yo asentí al ver el suéter negro que me mostraba. –"permíteme" con extremado cuidado, Jacob empezó a ponerme el suéter. Sonreí cuando sentí sus labios en mi hombro, justo antes de que acomodara el suéter sobre el. –"¿te sientes bien mi bonita?"

"si" le susurre, me acababa de dar cuenta que probablemente Jacob habría escuchado la conversación con Alice, no era lo mas probable, sabia que el había escuchado todo, y Edward también. Sentí un escalofrío horrible.

"¿Qué pasa mi vida?" Jacob acaricio mis brazos y reposo su rostro en mi hombro entes de rodearme con sus brazos.

"nada, bajemos"

"Bella" el me soltó y se puso de pie frente a mi. Yo me sentía avergonzada de mirarlo.-"¿Qué pasa?" yo negué y sonreí sin mirarlo.

"nada, no pasa nada, eso solo que tenia un poco de frío, ¿podemos bajar?"

"esta bien" el no estaba convencido del todo, pero no insistió mas. Con mucha paciencia me llevo escaleras abajo. Sonreí cuando entramos a la sala lentamente, mi padre estaba allí de pie esperándome.

"mi cielo" murmuro antes de acercarse. Me abrazo con cuidado y cariño. Se veía aun mas tranquilo de lo que había estado el día anterior. Mientras estaba en su abrazo levante la mirada y me encontré con la de Edward el me sonrió ampliamente, parecía feliz a pesar de todo. Yo le sonreí levemente y agache el rostro. –"ven cariño, siéntate" Charlie me guió hasta la silla y se sentó a mi lado. –"¿Qué tal noche pasaste cielo?"

"dormí bien" le dije. –"¿y tu si descansaste?"

"Por supuesto, tengo que estar en forma para la cirugía" yo agache el rostro en cuanto lo menciono. –"mañana a esta hora ya habremos salidote todo esto" yo sentí un vuelco en el corazón y en el estomago pero no dije nada.

"¿tienen hambre?" nos pregunto amablemente Esme.

"si, podría comer algo" le dije sonriéndole. A pensar del mareo, creía que podría comer algo. Charlie sonrió al escucharme.

"muchas gracias Esme, eres muy amable" le dijo mi padre sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Jacob tu quieres que te prepare algo cielo?" ya no me sorprendía la amabilidad de los Cullen hacia Jake, en especial Esme quien lo trataba como uno mas de sus hijos.

"esta bien gracias" al igual que tampoco me sorprendía la amabilidad de el hacia ellos, por lo menos hacia la mayoría. Jamás había visto que se dirigiera la palabra con Emmett o Rosalie. Especialmente esta ultima.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunto Carlisle.

"tiene escalofrío" respondió Jacob por mi. Yo lo mire pero a el no le importo.

"estoy bien" susurre. No quería que Charlie se preocupara.

"Tal vez se te bajo la tensión de nuevo" me dijo Carlisle. –"¿aun te duele la cabeza?" Yo me quede en silencio unos segundos y depuse negué.

"no, ya no me duele"

"¿a que hora nos vamos al hospital?" pegunto Charlie.

"en la tarde, ya están arreglando todo allí, ustedes estarán esta noche en observación, solo para asegurarnos que mañana todo salga perfecto" todos se mostraban emocionados y optimistas… todos menos yo.

"¿crees que puedas pasar al comedor cielo, o quieres comer aquí?" yo le sonreí a Esme.

"me gustaría en el comedor, intentar comer como una persona decente de nuevo" todos sonrieron.

"esta bien, ya pueden pasar" Charlie fue el primero en ponerse en pie. Me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a incorporarme. Todos abrieron espacio para que nosotros pasáramos de manera parsimoniosa.

"siéntate acá" me dijo Charlie ayudándome a sentar en la silla que Jacob había corrido para mi. Cada uno de ellos se sentó a mi lado. Sonreí al ver la diferencia entre el plato de Jacob y el mío. Esme ya sabia cuanto comía el. Aunque lento, pude terminar todo mi desayuno, no era mucho pero aun así había sido un gran logro.

"¿no es posible que nos vayamos mañana?" Les pregunte cuando estuvimos de vuelta en la sala.

"es mejor que desde esta noche este todo listo Bella, es solo por precaución, mantenerlos bajo observación para asegurarnos que todo este bien"

"no creo que sea necesario ir esta noche…" me queje.

"no seas necia Bella, si Carlisle dice que hay que hacerlo pues lo haremos" El regaño de Charlie fue cariñoso, pero serio.

"pero yo no quiero pasar la noche allá"

"no discutas mas" puse mala cara. Estaba mal hacer un berrinche pero en verdad no quería pasar la noche en el maldito hospital, de solo pensarlo me hacia sentir enferma.

"esta bien, esta bien" Jacob me sonrió.

"yo voy a estar contigo, no te preocupes" me susurro muy bajito al oído. Yo estire mi mano y la apoye sobre su rodilla. Por alguna razón, que me dijera esto me hizo sentirme mejor.

"ya están aquí" escuche que alguien murmuraba, no supe quien.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte a Charlie.

"yo… con permiso" note que Rosalie se retiraba algo molesta.

"yo también me retiro" se disculpo Jasper. En cuanto Esme abrió la puerta principal, yo comprendí que sucedía.

"buen dia" saludo amablemente Billy quien venia empujado por Sam. Me senti feliz de verlos. Todos entraron en fila detrás de ellos, todos iban muy bien vestidos como cosa rara. Todos menos Leah. Espere que entrara de ultima pero no aparecio.

"Bella…" Emily parecía emocionada de verme. Ella se acerco para abrazarme antes de que yo pudiera incorporarme. –"¿Cómo estas?" yo le sonreí.

"bien, estoy bien gracias"

"hey Bella…" todos los chicos parecían muy animados, todos me saludaron efusivamente. Aunque en el fondo pude notar que todos estaban alertas, como si esperaran ser atacados en cualquier momento.

"gracias por venir" le susurre a Billy, el estaba sujetando mi mano.

"no hay de que hija, Charlie nos aviso que mañana los operan y querríamos que supieras que nosotros estamos aquí para ustedes"

"gracias Billy" mi padre estiro su mano para tocar su hombro. Me sentí agradecida, en ese momento me di cuenta de que todo ellos se habían convertido en mi familia. Todos me querían y se preocupaban por mí y por mi padre.

"muchas gracias doctor. Ha sido muy amable al permitirnos venir a Bella hoy" Carlisle le sonrió amablemente a Billy.

"no hay de que Billy, todos son bien recibidos en esta casa" sabia que el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por tolerarse los unos a los otros era un tanto por mi.

"yo quería ir al hospital ¿sabes?" me dijo Seth quien ahora estaba apoyado en la parte de atrás del sofá justo tras de mi. –"pero mi mama no me dejara, ni ella ni Sam ni Jacob, me dijeron que solo estorbaría, pero yo si quiero ir" yo sonreí.

"por supuesto que no estorbarías" le dije.

"te lo dije Jacob, yo no v"

"no vas a ir y punto" le interrumpió Jacob de inmediato.

"Jake…" le reprendí. El me sonrió.

"si por mi fuera todos estarían allá, pero no fui yo quien lo dispuso así" el miro a Carlisle.

"no queremos llenar todo el hospital ¿verdad?" me dijo Carlisle.

"pero no te preocupes Seth, podrás visitar a Bella en cuanto salgan de allá" le dijo Jacob.

"claro como a ti si te dejan estar allá" yo me reí del tono de Seth.

"ya no molestes chico" lo reprendió Sam.

"haremos mas por Bella si nos quedamos en casa orando por ellos" las palabras de Emily hicieron un nudo en mi garganta.

"todos oraremos por ustedes" Esme me sonrió. Yo no pude decirle nada.

"estoy seguro que todo nos va a salir bien" comento Carlisle. –"Bella ha presentado una gran mejoría estos últimos días, y eso nos es de gran ayuda en este momento"

"eso es bueno" dijo Charlie.

"es excelente" corrigió Carlisle. –"vamos un paso adelante gracias a Bella y su fortaleza" yo bufe.

Todos estuvimos juntos en la sala toda la mañana, todos hacían bromas los unos a los otros intentando hacerme sentir mejor, la tensión había calmado un poco a excepción de alguien. El único que no participaba de la conversación, Edward había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, parecía prestar atención a todo lo que decían, pero no participaba. Me hubiera gustado saber que pensaba.

De repente el levanto el rostro y me miro, me sonrió al ver que tenia mi mirada fija en el. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, no quería que se sintiera mal. Después de eso recosté la cabeza en el hombro de Charlie, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

**Hola mis niñas, disculpen la demora, aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo ya acercándonos al final de la historia entre Bella y Jacob. Espero sus comentarios como siempre… un beso y un abrazo para todas**


	59. Llego la hora

**Capitulo 59**

**Llego la hora...**

**Jacob's POV**

"es bueno que duerma un rato antes de irnos" me dijo el doctor mientras yo llevaba a Bella hasta la habitación. Ella estaba totalmente dormidita. Debía estar agotada. Con extremo cuidado la puse sobre la cama y la cubrí, el doctor se había encargado del el suero. –"aun tenemos tiempo suficiente, puede dormir un par de horas"

"espero que todo salga bien" murmure mientras la veía dormir.

"así será, confía en mi, ella estará bien" yo le sonreí. –"¿sabes que creo?" me dijo de repente hablando muy bajito. –"tu eres la pieza clave en todo esto"

"¿a que se refiere?"

"no es secreto para nadie la razón por la que Bella ha mejorado" yo voltee a verla de nuevo. –"me duele pensar en Edward, por que es mi hijo y no me gusta verlo sufrir, pero después de hablar con el, me di cuenta que es lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar todo lo que esta sucediendo. Estoy orgulloso de el" me pregunte de que hablarían. –"Edward es consiente de lo que esta sucediendo Jacob, el no es tonto"

"¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?"Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

"ella te quiere Jacob"

"a Edward también"

"eso lo se" Edward entro a la habitación lentamente. –"deberíamos hablar en otra parte" yo suspire y asentí. Le di un último vistazo a Bella antes de salir de la habitación. Lo seguí hasta el jardín. Había un pequeño estanque, bueno no era tan pequeño.

"Jacob tienes en tus manos la responsabilidad mas grande de todas, la vida de Bella esta en tus manos" me dijo.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" el sonrió.

"Bella te ama, te adora y eso lo puede ver cualquiera" yo me sentí feliz de escuchar eso, pero por alguna razón su tristeza ya no era motivo de alegría. –"y aunque te suene raro eso me hace feliz, saber que ella puede tener la vida humana que siempre soñé para ella, saber que puede amar y que es correspondida" yo no sabia que decirle. –"no tienes que decir nada Jacob. De todas las personas o lobos de este mundo que hubieran podido robármela, me alegro que seas tu, es decir después de mi supongo que tu serias el segundo en línea que la cuidara con su propia vida"

"de eso puedes estar seguro" le dije seriamente. –"¿has hablado con Bella? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de lo que estas diciendo?" en medio de mi alegría, me aterrorizaba pensar que no fuera verdad lo que el estaba diciendo.

"la conozco mejor que nadie Jacob" yo bufe. –"aunque lo dudes, créeme tu no tienes nada por que preocuparte excepto de su seguridad"

"¿y eso es todo? ¿Te rindes tan fácil?" el suspiro.

"si" respondió serio. Yo me quede mirándolo sin decirle nada. –"ya no hay nada que yo pueda o vaya a hacer"

"¿y cual es el plan?" quise saber.

"creo que lo mejor para todos es que yo me vaya de Forks" en realidad yo esperaba que en cualquier momento el se echara a reír, confesando que todo era una broma. –"no quiero que ella se sienta mal por nada, Bella tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz y se que si me quedo cerca ella misma se pondrá obstáculos"

"¿A dónde irías?"

"no lo se aun, tal vez vuelva a Brasil, pero creo que lo mas probable es que me vaya a Alaska"

"¿Alaska?" el sonrió.

"tenemos familia allá" aclaro. –"no exactamente familia pero son muy cercanos"

"¿y que le piensas decir a Bella?"

"la verdad"

"¿y cual se supone que es esa verdad?" Edward se encogió de hombros.

"yo ya no tengo nada que hacer acá Jacob, estoy seguro que ella entenderá"

"yo no creo, ¿Qué tal si te pide que no te vayas?" su sonrisa perdió la gracia.

"eso no va a suceder créeme" yo no le dije nada. –"tienes que estar muy pendiente de ella, puede que después de la cirugía se debilite aun mas antes de empezar a mejorar, le va a hacer bien tenerte cerca"

"Por supuesto, esto… después de la cirugía ¿A dónde ira Bella?"

"estará en el hospital un par de días por mucho, después podrá ir a casa"

"¿a casa?"

"es una posibilidad, aun no lo decidimos, puesto que no sabemos en que anda… tu sabes quien"

"me parece arriesgadollevarla a casa, allá no estará segura"

"yo creo lo mismo" puso mala cara. –"me angustia vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber cuando atacara, aunque por suerte contamos con Alice, mi hermana esta al pendiente de lo que pueda suceder"

"si, eso es algo bueno" también me tranquilizaba un poco tener a Alice a nuestro lado.

-"dime algo… ¿Bella corre algún peligro con esta operación?"

"el único riesgo es la anestesia, y confiamos en que eso saldrá bien, solo nos queda esperar que su cuerpo reaccione bien y pueda empezar a recuperarse, yo tengo fe en que… en que el cáncer desaparezca por completo" los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Gracias Edward" le susurre finalmente los dos estábamos en el balcón observando hacia le bosque, note como sonreía.

"no hay de que"

"no, yo no me refiero a… a esto. Gracias por regresar" susurre mirando hacia el cielo. –"gracias por venir a ayudarla" note que me estaba mirando. –"por eso fue que regresaste ¿no es así?"

"así es" me dijo.

"eres un buen tipo Edward, aun cuando tu creas que eres un monstruo, creo que eres un monstruo bastante decente" los dos nos reímos.

"gracias… supongo. Tu solo asegúrate de hacerla feliz, no me hagas regresar a patearte el trasero"

"eso no va a ser necesario" le dije riéndome. –"créeme"

"mejor ve con ella, dentro de pronto nos iremos al hospital y no es bueno que se vaya a alterar, vas a tener que calmarla"

"¿a que hora nos vamos?"

"Antes de las seis de la tarde, creo que seria bueno que ella no durmiera tanto ahora, no quiero que se desvele estando en el hospital"

"si, mejor iré a verla" palmeo suavemente mi espalda cuando me di la vuelta. Me sentía algo extraño por la conversación que habíamos tenido. Cuando entre ella aun estaba dormida. Me senté en la cama a su lado con cuidado. Al verla dormir me di cuenta de lo mucho a lo que Edward estaba renunciando, para ser sincero yo no creía ser una persona tan altruista, era demasiado egoísta como para rendirme así nada mas.

"bonita" le susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla. No me gustaba tener que despertarla pero Edward tenía razón. –"Bella…" susurre de nuevo. Me agache y bese su mejilla suavemente, cuando levante el rostro note que ella estaba abriendo los ojos.

"¿Jake?" yo le sonreí. –"¿pasa algo?" murmuro.

"no, no pasa nada amor" le susurre. –"es solo que no es bueno que duermas tanto ahora, después en la noche ya no vas a tener sueño"

"¿en donde… están todos?" ella miro a todos lados confundida.

"ya se fueron hermosa"

"que grosera… me quede dormida frente a ellos" yo sonreí.

"no seas tontica, estaban cansada y ellos lo comprenden"

"¿crees que vaya a ser así siempre?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"viviendo siempre cansada, con ganas de dormir" yo le sonreí.

"no creo que vaya a ser siempre así, después de la operación te vas a sentir mucho mejor, vas a estar mas fuerte" ella suspiro. –"y si aun sigues muy cansadita pues te prometo que todo el tiempo yo me voy a meter en la cama contigo para que durmamos juntitos" ella sonrió.

"¿y Charlie?" recordó de repente.

"el esta abajo en la sala, esta con el doctor"

"hummm..."

"¿Qué?" ella me miro como si quisiera decirme algo.

"nada, no es nada" por su mirada pude notar que mentía, pero no iba a presionarla, mi misión era mantenerla calmada hasta que todo pasara. –"¿Qué hora es?" me pregunto para distraerme.

"Van a ser la cinco de la tarde" ella puso mala cara.

"¿Carlisle te dijo a que hora nos vamos?"

"en una hora salimos hacia el hospital" cuando ella cerro los ojos yo empecé a acariciar su mejilla. –"tranquila mi vida, todo nos va a salir muy bien"

"si, lo se" en sus ojos note que quería creerlo de verdad. –"solo lamento que mi padre tenga que pasar por todo esto, pero se que todo va a salir bien, yo se que si"

"me encanta que hables así Bella, no debes dejar de creerlo por que así será"

"puedes ir a descansara tu casa si quieres" yo entrecerré los ojos. –"no quiero que te quedes toda la noche incomodándote por mi en ese hospital"

"yo no me voy a alejar de ti bonita, ni por un segundo. De hecho si me lo permitieran yo entraría al quirófano contigo"

"pero yo no…"

"te digo que no me voy a alejar y eso es todo"

"gracias, por todo"

"no hay de que mi vida" ella me sonrió, me agache y bese su mejilla. –"estas un poquito caliente"

"no creo que sea fiebre" me susurro sonriendo.

"¿de verdad?" le pregunte picadamente. Me agache y bese su cuello suavemente, ella se rió.

"me haces cosquillas" dijo riendo. Yo bese la punta de su nariz antes de incorporarme.

"Billy me regaño ¿sabes?" ella me miro sin comprender. –"por no haberle contado lo que sucedía"

"lo siento" susurro pero yo le sonreí ampliamente.

"el esta feliz también, de que todo nos esta saliendo bien" ella me sonrio.

"a mi me hizo muy feliz verlos a todos ¿sabes?"

"¿de verdad?" ella asintió.

"si, los extrañaba muchísimo, en verdad me sentí mejor con su visita, es una lastima haberme quedado dormida"

"ya te visitaran de nuevo cuando salgas del hospital"

"¿me van a volver a traer aquí? ¿Qué hay de Charlie?" yo me quede en silencio.

"la verdad… no lo se bonita" admití. –"supongo yo que los traerán a los dos aquí"

"hmm" fue lo único que murmuro.

"¿ya esta todo listo?" pregunto Carlisle mientras nos disponíamos a salir.

"si, ya esta todo listo" respondió Edward. –"Charlie ira con nosotros dos en tu carro papa, Emmett llevara a Bella, Jacob y Alice en su camioneta, ya esta listo todo lo que necesitamos"

"perfecto" todos se movían de un lado para el otro organizando todo. Yo me quede todo el tiempo junto a mi bonita y Charlie.

"te vamos a llevar en el auto de Emmett para que estés mas cómoda" ella le sonrió al doctor.

"¿ustedes no vienen?" pregunto Bella mirando a Esme y los hermanos de Edward.

"solo haríamos estorbo, Carlisle nos avisara cuando podamos pasar mañana a verte" a la señora Cullen se le notaba la gran tristeza que le producía dejar sola a Bella.

"espero que todo salga muy bien Bella" Jasper le sonrió ampliamente, el tomo sus manos. –"que Dios los acompañe" mi bonita aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenia logro pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"te quiero Jasper" el devolviéndole el abrazo y sonriendo le susurro.

"yo también te quiero Bella" parecía que Esme y Alice estaban a punto de echarse a llorar. La rubia engreída también le sonrió ampliamente, tanto como jamás le había visto sonreír.

"voy a estar pidiendo por ti Bella, por que todo les salga bien y te recuperes pronto"

"muchas gracias Rosalie" también se abrazaron y ahí note que Bella estaba llorando. –"los quiero mucho a todos, muchas gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo" Hasta que llegamos al auto, Bella camino lentamente abrazada a Esme.

"tranquila cielo, mañana nos veremos" Bella la abrazaba como si no creyera que eso fuera verdad. Aunque no sollozaba sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas.

"nos vemos en el hospital mi vida" Charlie beso la mejilla de Bella antes de subir al lujoso auto negro.

"te veo en un ratito mi Bella" Edward beso su frente y con sus pulgares limpio rápidamente las lagrimas. –"todo estará bien" le susurro antes de encaminarse al auto también.

El hermano de Edward me ayudo para acomodar a Bella en ese inmenso auto. Tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado para no lastimarla.

"muy bien, vámonos" apremio Alice antes de que arrancáramos camino al hospital.


	60. No hay dos lugares en el cielo

**Capitulo 60**

**No hay dos lugares en el cielo…**

**Jacob's POV**

"ups, lo siento" se disculpo el enorme hermano de Edward cuando paso bruscamente por una parte del sendero. –"¿estas bien Bella?"

"no te… no te preocupes Emmett, estoy bien" respondió mi bonita antes de volver a acomodarse sobre mi. –"¿recuerdan la ultima vez que recorrí este camino?" nos pregunto mirando por la ventana. –"yo no recuerdo" medito. –"intento recordar pero no puedo"

"fue el día que te viniste a vivir con nosotros Bella" le recordó Alice.

"¿fue hace mucho? Debería recordar que paso ese día, pero no lo tengo muy claro" sentí la mirada de Alice clavada en Bella a través del espejo.

"es natural que estés confundida, llevas bastante tiempo encerrada"

"es verdad, no se como has podido soportar tanto tiempo en la casa, mas aun en compañía de este" ya iba yo a abrir mi boca para responderle pero por el retrovisor note que me estaba sonriendo. El simplemente estaba bromeando. Bella sonrió.

"todos han sido buena compañía" nos dijo. –"creo que gracias a eso no me volví loca, pero definitivamente es bueno salir un poco" ella cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento que entraba por la ventana de Alice le golpeara el rostro. –"mucho mejor la casa que ese horrendo hospital" empezó a murmurar con los ojos cerrados. –"mucho mejor la casa" pensé que tal vez se estaba quedando dormida pero cuando vi su reflejo en la ventana note que tenia los ojos abiertos, observaba con gran atención todo a nuestro alrededor. –"por poco me rompo la mano ese día ¿verdad?" nos dijo de repente. Emmett se rió.

"¿Cómo?" pregunte.

"golpee la pared" me dijo ella.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" todos se quedaron en silencio.

"ya no recuerdo" sabia que lamentaba haber tocado el tema. Y no le insistiría. –"Dios, echaba de menos Forks" en cuanto entramos al pueblo ella se animo un poco. –"no cambia nada"

"no has estado alejada tanto tiempo" le dijo Alice. –"aunque la gente no es la misma, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de la escuela ya no viven aquí"

"¿Ángela se fue?"

"si, se fue junto con Erick, los dos aplicaron a la misma universidad"

"que bueno por ellos" Bella sonrió. –"me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos… ¿y Mike?"

"el también se fue" yo recordé que ese tipo no me agradaba para nada.

"que bueno que se largo"

"ni que lo digas" comento Emmett. –"ese tipo era un idiota" Bella se rió.

"es bueno que hayan podido salir de aquí… aunque pensándolo bien, Forks es un buen lugar para vivir" yo me sentía bien de que Bella se sintiera animada, no parecía nerviosa o triste, nosotros escuchamos pacientemente durante todo el camino los comentarios que hizo.

"yo te recibo" Edward recibió a Bella mientras yo me aseguraba que no se cayera.

"Gracias" le susurro ella sujetándolo. –"no…" nos dijo en cuanto vio que Carlisle traia una silla de ruedas para ella. –"yo puedo caminar"

"¿estas segura?" pregunto Edward quien aun la sujetaba. Ella miro la silla y asintio.

"si, yo puedo caminar"

"esta bien, camina con cuidado, ya tu habitación esta arreglada" Carlisle siguió delante de nosotros llevándose la silla con el. Bella se apoyo del brazo de Edward para caminar, yo camine a su otro lado. Los hermanos de Edward venían detrás de nosotros.

"arg… este lugar me deprime" menciono Bella. –"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tengamos que quedar aquí?"

"espero que no mucho, un par de días por mucho"

"Charlie y yo vamos a estar en la misma habitación ¿verdad?" Edward hizo un gesto con la boca.

"En realidad no"

"la habitación es por acá" nos dijo Alice. Cuando entramos ya el doctor y Charlie estaban allí. Era una habitación pequeña, pero bonita, la habían arreglado mucho y se notaba que estaba muy limpia.

"recuéstate" Edward con mucho cuidado la ayudo a acomodarse. El hermano de Edward puso en el suelo las maletas.

"aquí vas a estar muy cómoda hija" le dijo Charlie quien se sentó en la cama a su lado.

"¿y tu habitación?"

"yo… yo no me voy a quedar aquí esta noche mi vida" todos nos miramos.

"¿por que no?" pregunto ella.

"Charlie esta bien Bella" empezó el doctor. –"el es un hombre sano y no necesita atención especial, el procedimiento para el es extremadamente simple, en tu caso por el contrario estas débil, tu eres quien esta enferma cielo, necesitamos poner toda nuestra atención y todos nuestros cuidados en ti"

"pero me habrían podido cuidar en la… en la casa como todo este tiempo" el doctor sonrió.

"yo no me voy a arriesgar Bella, todo tiene que estar perfecto para mañana y es mejor que te cuidemos aquí como debe ser" ella suspiro pero no dijo nada.

"yo estaré aquí muy temprano cielo" Bella le sonrió a su padre y esturo su mano para ponerla sobre su pierna.

"ojala no tuvieras que pasar por esto" le dijo.

"Gracias a Dios puedo hacerlo hija"

"¿no tienes miedo?"

"ni un poco" pero note en el rostro de Charlie que eso no era verdad.

"no te creo, pero vamos a suponer que así es" Charlie le sonrió.

"¿quieres algo de comer Bella?" ella le sonrió al doctor.

"no gracias" susurro. –"no podría comer nada ahora aunque quisiera"

"deberías comer algo" le dijo Charlie.

"tu deberías comer algo" le contradijo ella.

"Tal vez yo deba comer algo" intervino Emmett. –"me estoy muriendo de hambre" se quejo. Bella se rió.

"lo siento"

"no lo sientas" le dijo el acercándose. –"espero que todo salga muy bien Bella" ella le sonrió y estiro su mano para coger la de el. Pude notar en los ojos de el que se sentía preocupado, el quería a Bella. –"mañana vendré a verte"

"¿lo prometes?"

"claro que si hermanita, mañana vendremos todos a verte" se estiro y beso su frente. –"tu tranquila, todo va a estar bien"

"creo que yo también me voy" dijo Alice.

"¿ahora?" Alice le sonrió ampliamente.

"tu necesitas descansar"

"yo puedo descansar contigo aquí"

"vas a estar bien Bella, te dejo en buenas manos" apoyo su mano en mi hombro, yo no me sobresalte a pesar que me sorprendió. –"nosotros vendremos mañana en cuanto Carlisle nos lo permita"

"esta bien, supongo que deben estar cansados"

"todos necesitamos descansar Bells, mañana nos espera un largo día"

"esta muy inquieta" murmuro Edward.

"¿crees que sea por los nervios?" pregunte. Bella había estado moviéndose por ratos.

"es lo mas seguro, pobrecita, debe estar muy asustada"

"no es la única" Edward me miro y suspiro.

"Charlie no tiene miedo por la intervención Jacob" los dos hablábamos en susurros pero nos oíamos perfectamente.

"¿a no?"

"no, el tiene miedo por la misma razón que todos nosotros, incluido tu"

"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que esto no funcione?" le pregunte mientras me escurría en mi silla.

"es muy probable que no funcione" susurro muy bajito. –"pero es la mejor opción que tenemos"

"maldita sea" murmure.

"debemos tener fe en que si servirá"

"¿tu tienes fe?" el sonrió.

"como nunca antes la había tenido" yo me quede en silencio mirando a mi bonita dormir. –"deberías dormir un rato" suspire, en verdad me sentía un poco cansado. –"tranquilo, yo te despierto si pasa algo" me acomode en la silla y observe a Bella por ultima vez antes de cerrar mis ojos.

"Gracias" le susurre antes de dormirme.

"Bella no es la única inquieta" me dijo Edward quien estaba en la misma posición que le recordaba cuando había cerrado mis ojos. Me incorpore en el pequeño sofá, me dolía un poco la espalda.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"van a ser las cinco"

"wow" a pesar de no haber descansado mucho la noche se me había pasado bastante rápido.

"iré a recoger a Charlie, estaremos aquí a las seis, lo ingresaran a las siete y a las ocho empezaran con Bella"

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara?"

"con Charlie será mas rápido, tal vez media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos" yo asentí. –"con Bella tal vez tarden un poquito mas, aunque no será tanto tiempo"

"¿ya te vas?"

"si, Charlie ya esta listo según le dijo a mi padre, es mejor que estemos aquí con anticipación para arreglar todo"

"esto apesta Edward, ahora en verdad me estoy sintiendo nervioso" susurre bajito, no quería que Bella llegara a escucharme.

"lo se…" suspiro. –"nos vemos en un rato" palmeo mi hombro y camino hacia Bella, se agacho para besar su frente. Salio sin hacer el mayor ruido, yo me levante de el incomodo sofá y me acerque a ella. No creo que jamás en toda mi vida yo hubiera sentido un miedo tan grande, estaba tan aterrado que podría haberme echado a llorar en cualquier momento. Bella era la razón de mi vida, era mi vida, era mi todo; ya sabia lo que se sentía estar sin ella, no creía ser capaz de soportarlo de nuevo. Si mi bonita me dejaba esta vez, yo me iría tras de ella. No había manera de seguir viviendo sin ella, de ninguna manera podría.

"¿Jake?" el susurro de Bella me asusto un poco. –"¿estas llorando?" yo me pase la mano rápido por los ojos.

"no…" negué tontamente.

"¿Qué pasa mi Jake?" que tonto era.

"no pasa nada mi vida, tranquila"

"¿Por qué lloras?" estiro su manita, yo agache el rostro. –"no llores mi Jake" me dijo al ver que yo no contestaba su pregunta. –"ya escuchaste a Carlisle, esto va a ser fácil y rápido"

"lo se…" susurre sonriéndole.

"tu también ¿verdad?" yo me quede mirándola sin comprender. –"nadie tiene miedo por la intervención" me dijo mirándome. –"pero todos están aterrados de lo que pueda pasar después de esto" yo agache la mirada. –"a mi también me da miedo" su voz sonaba tan tranquila que lo que acababa de decir parecía mentira.

"no me hagas caso bonita, todo va a estar bien, yo solo…"

"yo se… no me gusta verte llorar mi Jake, pero si quieres hacerlo no te detengas solo por que pienses que me voy a sentir mal" pero yo no lloraría, no enfrente de ella. –"si lo necesitas, no te detengas"

"no voy a llorar amor" le dije mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. –"todo estará bien, yo lo se"

"claro que no lo sabes, nadie puede saberlo"

"bien, pues yo tengo fe" recordé la conversación con Edward. –"¿sabes como se que todo va a salir bien?" ella negó. –"por que… Por que se que Dios no tiene dos lugares en el cielo mi bonita, y el sabe que si tu te me vas, yo me voy detrás de ti, no importa donde estés yo te seguiré."

"mi Jake" susurro. –"no digas eso"

"es la verdad"

"tu no… no puedes ni siquiera pensar algo como eso Jacob, nunca, no importa lo que me paso tu no…"

"nada te va a pasar" la interrumpí. –"ya te dije que Dios no lo va a permitir"

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto cambiando el tema.

"van a ser las cinco de la mañana"

"¿todavía podemos dormir otro rato verdad?" yo le sonreí.

"si amor, descansa otro ratito"

"descansa tu aquí conmigo, no creo que hubieras descansado nada en esa silla"

"esta bien, yo me recuesto aquí contigo" nos acomodamos de manera que ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, cuando la abrace note que estaba algo fría. –"trata de dormir" ella suspiro y no me dijo nada, sentí su mano apretando la falda de mi camisa. Yo no pude dormir, me sentía demasiado nervioso, pero por lo menos en la cama junto a mi bonita me sentía cómodo, tenerla cerca me hacia sentir mejor.

"te amo" le dijo Charlie a Bella cuando Carlisle le indico que ya era hora de proceder.

"yo también te amo papa, muchísimo" ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"tranquila amor, ya vamos a salir de esto" ella asintió.

"no tardara mucho Bella" le dijo el doctor. Charlie se sentó en una silla de ruedas que habían dispuesto para el. –"Charlie va a entrar primero que tu, con el tardare una hora aproximadamente"

"¿tan poco?" pregunto ella.

"si, el procedimiento es muy simple. No vamos a intervenir en realidad a Charlie, todo consiste en la extracción mediante una jeringuilla de una pequeña cantidad de sangre medular del hueso de la cadera. Repetiremos esta operación hasta que se obtiene cantidad suficiente para el injerto. Charlie estará bajo anestesia general o epidural. Es una técnica segura Bella, además el tiempo de recuperación física tras la extracción es mínimo"

"no suena tan mal ¿verdad?" le dijo Charlie. Bella no parecía muy convencida.

"vendrán por ti en cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente, yo estaré contigo en cuanto termine con tu padre"

"esta bien" murmuro.

"nos vemos en un rato mi vida" le dijo Charlie mientras lo sacaban de la habitación.

"te quiero papi" le dijo, pero su voz fue tan débil que no creo que Charlie hubiera podido escucharle.

"el estará bien" consoló Edward a Bella. Ella no le miro, no podía apartar el rostro de la puerta.

"este es el día mas largo de mi vida, lo juro" nos dijo después de un momento.

"ya pronto terminara Bella, todo va a volver a la normalidad te lo juro" Bella le sonrió amablemente a Edward. -"todo esta a nuestro favor" ella hizo un gesto con la boca.

"es cierto" les dije. –"estuve investigando un poco y lo que dice Edward es cierto, hay muchos puntos a nuestro favor en esto. Eres joven y fuerte así que…" ella me sonrío.

"¿investigaste?"

"Por supuesto"

"es verdad, todo nos va a salir muy bien" el rostro de Bella estaba cambiando, no se veía tan preocupada, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

"mal momento para que me de hambre ¿verdad?" Edward le hizo un gesto de disculpa.

"lo siento cariño" le dijo. –"no puedes comer nada" ella suspiro.

"que mal" comento.

"aguanta un poquito" le dije. –"el doctor dijo que no van a tardar mucho"

"lo único peor que soportar el hambre va a ser esa estupida transfusión"

"no va a ser tan malo" le dijo Edward.

"eso dices tu"

"se que no va a ser lo mas agradable del mundo, pero después de que el transplante haga efecto, te vas a sentir mucho mejor" se sentó en la cama. –"la idea de hacer esto es que después de echo el transplante y después de que todo llegue a tu torrente sanguíneo, las células madre viajaran a tu médula ósea, y allí se empezaran a producir nuevos glóbulos blancos, rojos y plaquetas". Bella asintió.

"las nuevas que se producen están sanas y reemplazaran las que ya están mal ¿verdad?" pregunto ella.

"Exacto" le dijo Edward. –"El prendimiento de las células casi siempre tiene lugar dos a cuatro semanas después del trasplante" Ella entrecerró los ojos. –"es decir el tiempo que puede tardar en adaptarse o no adaptarse a tu cuerpo"

"hmm comprendo" le dijo. El se levanto de la cama y miro hacia la puerta. –"ya viene la enfermera" nos dijo. La mirada de Bella se fue directamente a mí.

"tranquila mi vida" pare el brazo sobre sus hombros y bese su cabeza. –"tranquila"

"¿esta lista?" le pregunto la enfermera en cuanto entro. Ella no respondió nada.

"lo esta, dennos unos minutos por favor" pidió Edward cortésmente. –"Jacob, me podrías regalar un minuto a solas con ella ¿por favor?" me pidió también en cuanto la enfermera salio de la habitación.-

"Por supuesto" era lo Menos que podía hacer por el. Fue la primera vez que no sentía celos por dejarlos solos.

**Lamento la demora, ojala les guste espero sus comentarios.**


	61. Renunciando a todo

**Capitulo 61**

**Renunciando a todo…**

**Edward's POV**

Me sentía algo nervioso, la conversación que estaba apunto de entablar con Bella, era definitivamente la ultima que hubiera deseado. Suspire antes de sentarme a su lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes hermosa?" ella me sonrió.

"yo estoy bien Ed, no te preocupes por nada" acaricie su mejilla.

"tu sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo Bella ¿verdad?" ella no dijo nada. –"conocerte…" suspiré. –"tu me cambiaste la vida Bella"

"¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?"Me pregunto. Yo tome su mano con cuidado.

"solo quiero asegurarme que lo sabes, que no te queda ninguna duda de esto" ella sonrió.

"por supuesto que se que me quieres" yo levante su mano y la bese.

"también debes saber entonces que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti mi Bella, siempre que tu me necesites yo voy a estar a tu lado" ella apretó su manita levemente. –"antes que nada yo soy tu amigo Bella, tu mejor amigo, y siempre voy a estar velando por ti…" sentía el corazón volviéndose cada vez mas y mas pequeño. –"yo se que me quieres" me dije de repente. –"en verdad lo se, pero también se muy bien que…" suspire. –"yo se que tu amas a Jacob"

"Edward yo…"

"esta bien princesa, no tienes por que decirme nada" acaricie su mejilla. –"lo entiendo, cuando me fui rompí algo en ti Bella, algo que solo Jacob pudo arreglar" me maldije mil veces por lo sucedido. Aun así ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.-"el te ha cuidado todo este tiempo y yo no podría estar mas agradecido con el"

"Edward…" solté el aire que estaba conteniendo innecesariamente.

"me voy" dije rápidamente.

"¿Cómo?" susurro, sentí su mano apretándome más.

"En cuanto salgas de aquí y yo este seguro que estas bien, me voy de Forks" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. –"no llores preciosa" me agache para apoyar mis manos en sus mejillas. –"esta vez no será como la ultima, te lo prometo"

"pero…"

"no será así, te lo juro, yo vendré a verte si tu quieres"

"¿de que hablas Edward?" Me pregunto intentando no llorar.

"mi vida, yo no me iría si no supiera que te dejo en buenas manos, en muy buenas manos" ella cerro los ojos y las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. –"mi vida no llores, yo no te digo esto par que te sientas mal"

"pero tu te vas…" lloro.

"pero no definitivamente, me voy a pasar algún tiempo en Alaska" pero en realidad no pensaba irme para allá, por lo menos no por el momento.

"¿Alaska?"

"tenemos familia allá" le dije sonriéndole. –"me hará bien pasar un tiempo con ellos"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"no lo se hermosa, pero créeme que si me necesitas, solo tienes que llamarme y yo estaré aquí"

"no quiero que te vayas Edward"

"amor, tu sabes que es lo mejor para todos" ella negó pero yo sujete su rostro para que me mirara. –"Bella, yo no te voy a condenar a que pases el resto de tu vida sin la persona que amas solo por que no quieres lastimarme"

"yo no…"

"yo estoy bien Bella, no quiero que te preocupes por mi, por que yo estoy feliz" en el fondo era verdad, me hacia feliz el hecho de saber que ella lo seria. –"vas a ver que nuestras vidas se van a solucionar en el momento en que salgas de este hospital"

"yo no quiero perderte otra vez Edward"

"eso no va a pasar Bella, por que yo voy a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, te lo juro por Dios. Si me voy es por que no quiero que te impidas a ti misma ser feliz"

"yo no quiero que tu seas infeliz"

"¿Quién ha dicho que lo soy?" le pregunte sonriéndole. –"jamás debes pensar que lo soy por que no es así Bella, se que cometí un error y acepto las consecuencias de las decisiones que he tomado, pero tu también debes hacerlo cielo" No podía creer que la estuviera presionando para que admitiera lo que sentía por Jacob, pero supongo que en el fondo yo necesitaba oírlo también. –"debes ser sincera contigo misma Bella, debes pensar en ti, en tu felicidad" Bella me miraba como si no comprendiera que yo pudiera estar diciendo algo como eso. –"Jacob te ama mucho Bella, esa es una de las razones por las que soy capaz de irme y dejarte en sus manos" su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta. –"Bella, tienes que ser valiente, debes decirle lo que sientes, estoy seguro que te va a sentir mucho mejor cuando por fin saques de tu pecho todo lo que tienes ahí guardado"

"yo no… Edward no puedes… yo no…"

"Ya te lo dije Bella, no quiero que pienses en mi, no quiero que te preocupes por lo que yo pueda sentir por que ya te dije que no importa, ya te dije que acepto y respeto tu decisión, lo escogiste a el y a mi me parece bien, aunque te parezca raro que lo diga" sonreí. –"creo que Jacob es un buen hombre"

"¿me odias?" pregunto susurrando.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar una tontería como esa hermosa?" me agache para besar su mejilla. –"si yo te adoro, siempre vas a tener un lugar especial aquí" lleve su mano hasta mi pecho, en el lugar donde se suponía que tenia que estar latiendo mi corazón. –"gracias a ti aprehendí que después de todo no soy el monstruo sin alma que creía Bella"

"no lo eres" me susurro cariñosamente.

"ahora lo se, ahora entiendo que si pude amarte de la manera que te ame" que te amo debí decir. –"es por que debo tener un alma ¿verdad?"

"un alma hermosa Edward, que nunca se te olvide eso" podría haberme puesto a llorar. Aunque Bella no me lo había dicho específicamente con todas sus palabras, era claro que intentaba decirme que yo tenia razón. –"estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi Bella, la manera como afrontaste todo esto…" suspire. –"nadie habría podido soportar la mitad de lo que tu has soportado"

"solo he podido pasar por todo esto gracias a ustedes" me sonrió. –"no estaría aquí si no fuera por tu familia" me sonrió y estiro su mano hacia mi mejilla. –"por ti"

"y yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti, así que estamos a mano" ella me sonrió.

"¿En verdad piensas irte Edward?" yo asentí. Me dolió ver que aunque en verdad ella sentía tristeza, sabia bien que no pensaba rogarme para que me quedara. Era tonto de mi parte esperar que lo hiciera.

"no lo digas así" le dije. –"esto es mas bien como si me tomara unas vacaciones, te llamare todos los días te lo prometo"

"Alaska esta muy lejos" murmuro.

"por supuesto que no, además tu sabes que estaré aquí en un segundo si tu me necesitas"

"esto no esta pasando…" cerros los ojos.

"Bella, mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo amas" ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y me miro. No me dijo nada. Yo sonreí al comprender que ella no guardaba silencio por que lo que yo afirmaba fuera mentira, ella simplemente tenia miedo de reconocerlo. –"no tienes que decirlo, yo lo se"

"yo no he dicho nada…" susurro.

"no hay necesidad, aunque en realidad no pueda leerte la mente, tu ojos si que puedo leerlos" me reí. –"mi vida no tengas miedo de aceptar tus sentimientos, solo vas a poder ser realmente feliz cuando te enfrentes a la verdad, cuando seas honesta contigo misma y aceptes que lo amas, vas a ver lo feliz que vas a ser"

"yo no quiero que nadie sea infeliz"

"y nadie lo será" yo no le confesaría que desde ese mismo momento ya me estaba sintiendo como el hombre mas infeliz del mundo. –"algún día nos acordaremos de este momento y estoy seguro que nos reiremos"

"lo dudo mucho" yo también.

"claro que no, vas a ver que bien nos va a salir todo de ahora en adelante" por mi mente empezaron a cruzar mil imágenes de lo que seria la vida de Bella a partir de ese momento. La imagine yendo a la universidad con Jacob, casándose con el, tal vez teniendo una familia. Me alegro el hecho de no poder llorar. Aunque me matara por dentro, debía aceptar que esa era el tipo de vida que mi Bella merecía, era todo lo que yo quería para ella, esa fue después de todo la única razón por la que la abandone. Era bueno saber que a pesar de mi dolor, no había sido todo en vano. Ella estaría bien. No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, mi sonrisa era sincera. –"por ahora lo que necesito es que estés tranquilita, todo va a salir bien, debes ser fuerte por que aquí todos te necesitamos. Jacob te necesita más que nadie" ella tan solo me miraba, me hubiera encantado poder leer su mente, saber lo que pensaba. –"te voy a dejar un momento para que te despidas de Jacob, yo mismo te llevare a la sala" tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su mejilla izquierda. –"ya vuelvo" le dije antes de salir. Me sentía extraño, todo lo que pasaba era como irreal. Acababa de renunciar al amor de mi vida y aun así estaba sonriendo. Totalmente ilógico.

**Jacob's POV**

Levante el rostro al notar que Edward se acercaba, el traía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Me pregunte que había pasado allí adentro. Me habían dado muchas ganas de escuchar pero no me pareció correcto.

"la enfermera esta esperando" le dije.

"lo se, pero puede esperar un minuto mas, ve a despedirte de ella" apoyo su mano en mi hombro y camino hacia donde estaba la enfermera. Yo aparte la mirada de ellos y me encamine hacia la habitación de mi bonita. Cuando entre, note que ella miraba hacia la pared del fondo. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio.

"hola Jake" murmuro. Yo me apresure a sentarme a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa amor?" le pregunte, se veía preocupada. Ella se quedo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Después de unos segundos bajo la mirada, note que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. –"¿estas bien?" ella asintió sin mirarme. Cuando levanto el rostro estaba sonriendo.

"todo va a salir bien" aseguro con confianza. Quise preguntarle que habia hablado con Edward pero preferí no hacerlo.

"claro que si mi vida" le dije sonriéndole. No quería que se preocupara por nada, ella necesitaba estar tranquila. –"se que esto no es agradable amor, pero esto te va a poner mejor"

"no será tan malo" se dijo a si misma creo. –"ya se que no me gustan las agujas, pero va a ser solo una simple transfusión, algunas cuantas"

"mi vida…" susurre mientras me agachaba para poner mi rostro frente al suyo. –"solo piensa que hoy al final del día ya todo habrá terminado"

"es verdad" sonrió. –"gracias por estar aquí" me acerque y bese la punta de su nariz.

"te amo" le susurre. Ella miro mis ojos fijamente como si intentara encontrar algo en ellos. Froto su nariz contra la mía y sin yo esperarlo se acerco para besar mis labios. Fue un beso rápido pero aun así las piernas y las manos me temblaron.

"nos vemos en un ratito" me susurro aun con su rostro muy cerca al mío.

"en un ratito" le dije muy bajito. –"voy a… voy a llamar a la enfermera" le dije cuando me levante de la cama.

Sentí que el corazón se me partía cuando Edward me dio la espalda llevándose a Bella con el, me hubiera gustado poder estar ahí con ella. Ni siquiera Edward iba a poder quedarse con ella, el simplemente la llevaría a la sala en donde la intervendrían. El doctor Cullen ya tenía todo preparado.

**Hola niñas… les dejo este capitulo, esta córtico pero espero que les guste. **


	62. Un futuro claro

**Capitulo 62**

**Un futuro claro…**

**Edward's POV**

"esto no te va a doler mi Bella" le dije mientras íbamos camino hacia la sala. –"pero creo que es muy seguro que te sientas mareada"

"¿ya terminaron con Charlie?" me pregunto.

"si, les fue muy bien, ahora lo están llevando a una sala de observación"

"Gracias a Dios todo salio bien" comento.

"muy bien, Carlisle obtuvo la cantidad necesaria sin mucho esfuerzo y sin ninguna complicación"

"debo llevarla desde aquí señor" la enfermera estaba claramente intimidada por mi presencia.

"¿no puedes pasar?" me pregunto Bella. Yo rodee la silla de ruedas y me agache frente a ella.

"todo esta muy higienizado desde aquí, no puedo contaminar nada" ella asintió.

"Bella…" saludo mi padre. –"todo h salido perfectamente, vamos a ingresarte para prepararte pero aun no procederemos"

"¿tardara mucho?"

"un par de horas por mucho, necesitamos asegurarnos de todo" ella volvió a asentir, la idea de permanecer en ese lugar sola por un par de horas no le agradaba mucho.

"te vamos a estar esperando aquí" le dije sonriéndole. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Estiro su manita y acaricio mi mejilla.

"te quiero mucho Edward" yo me sentí feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

"yo también te quiero Bella" me levante y bese su frente.

**Jacob's POV**

"No lo se papa" le dije por tercera vez. –"no nos han dejado ni ver a Charlie y Bella ya lleva una hora allá dentro"

"¿y el doctor no les ha dicho nada?" me pregunto.

"no, el padre de Edward no ha salido" yo me sentía un poco preocupado, aunque Edward me aseguraba que todo estaba bien yo no podía evitarlo.

"mantenme informado, aquí todos estamos pendientes"

"gracias papa, claro que si, en cuanto sepa algo se los comunicare" agradecía su preocupación pero sus llamadas me estaban sacando de quicio.

"todos están muy preocupados" me dijo Edward que estaba sentado al lado mío. –"Esme también me ha llamado varias veces"

"están tardando mucho" mencione.

"el tiempo parece no pasar en esta sala ¿verdad?"

"no"

"y aun falta" yo lo mire de reojo. –"por lo menos otra hora" suspire. Me sentía ansioso, me moría de ganas por verla.

"¿te puedo preguntar algo?" le dije bajito. El sonrió de inmediato.

"nada de lo que debas preocuparte de verdad" contesto mi pregunta sin necesidad de hacerla.

"pero ella parecía… no lo se confundida después de que hablaron" el frunció el ceño.

"¿con fundida?" pregunto. –"no lo creo Jacob, yo diría que jamás había estado menos confundida, creo que solo estaba sopesando su decisión"

"¿decisión?"

"tu no debes preocuparte por nada, de verdad" dijo mirando hacia el frente. –"solo por cuidarla bien en su recuperación"

"de eso puedes estar seguro"

"va a ser duro Jacob, en especial los primeros días, van a ser realmente duros"

"yo la voy a cuidar"

"lo se, estos primeros días va a estar mas débil de lo que estaba antes de entrar aquí"

"¿la vamos a llevar a tu casa?" pregunte.

"si, por unos días por lo menos"

"¿Por qué?" el no parecía convencido de querer llevarla allá.

"todavía tenemos un problema" dijo enojado. Yo gruñí bajito al pensar en eso. –"ya sabes que han estado merodeando los alrededores Jacob, no quiero que eso intervenga con su recuperación"

"es verdad, no quiero ni pensar que Bella se enterara de esto"

"con todo lo que paso con su madre…" suspiro.

"¿pero donde mas podríamos llevarla?"

"estoy pensando en algo" me dijo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"te comento después" Me dijo. –"por ahora supongo que la llevaremos a mi casa, se que ella no querrá estar mucho tiempo aquí"

"eso es seguro" Le dije.

"¿no quieres comer nada?"

"no podría comer aunque quisiera" repetí las palabras de Bella. Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad, en realidad tan solo había pasado poco más de una hora.

"ya terminaron" anuncio Edward mientras se levantaba de la silla, yo me levante rápidamente también.

"¿y?"

"todo salio bien" me dijo sonriendo. –"ahora la llevan a la habitación"

"¿ella esta bien?" le pregunte.

"si, un poco mareada. Carlisle le dio algo para que duerma"

"¿Cuándo voy a poder verla?" me sentía ansioso.

"pronto, primero la van a acomodar en la habitación, esperan que pueda dormir un poco" saco su teléfono de su bolsillo. –"llamare a mi madre para comentarle que todo salio bien, tal vez quieras telefonearle a tu padre" pero yo no podía, estaba nervioso y ansioso, le llamaría mas tarde. Edward se alejo para poder hablar. Yo empecé a caminar de un lado para el otro de la sala.

"mi bonita, mi bonita" murmuré una y otra vez, como si de alguna manera yo creyera que ella me escucharía, quería que así fuera, que supiera que yo estaba ahí, cerca de ella, que no la iba a dejar sola.

"Jacob…" la voz de doctor me saco de mis pensamientos, camine, casi corrí hacia el.

"¿Cómo esta?" le pregunte atropelladamente. El sonrió.

"ella esta bien Jacob, no te preocupes, ahora esta dormida, tuve que darle algo por que quedo algo mareada después del procedimiento" yo asentí. –"puedes pasar a verla, para que no se altere cuando se despierte, es bueno que estés ahí"

"¿todo esta bien?" nos pregunto Edward quien se acercaba.

"hola Jacob" en ese momento me di cuenta que la hermana de Edward estaba con el.

"hola Alice" le dije amable. Ella me sonrió.

"¿ya podemos pasar a verla?" le pregunto ella a su padre.

"esta durmiendo, pero supongo que si no hacen ruido, puedo permitirles pasar" el nos dio la espalda. –"por acá" indico y nosotros tres le seguimos rápidamente.

**Edward's POV**

Me sentía tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba y todo lo que sabía que pasaría desde ese momento, yo en verdad me sentía tranquilo.

Lo único que yo quería en la vida era que mi Bella estuviera bien, había regresado solamente para asegurarme de eso y ahora podía sentir que así seria. Al ver la expresión de su rostro dormido, con tanta paz, supe que había hecho lo correcto.

"no hagan ruido" nos advirtió mi padre –"es bueno que duerma y descanse un poco" nosotros nos acomodamos obedeciéndole. –"yo voy a ver a Charlie, vuelvo en un momento"

Podíamos sentir el corazón de Jacob latiendo desaforadamente, estaba seguro que si hubiera sido posible el mío habría estado igual.

"todo salio bien ¿verdad?"Pregunto Jacob susurrando.

"todo salio perfectamente" susurre yo.

"ella va a estar bien" comento Alice. Cuando la mire note que estaba frotando su frente levemente.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto Jacob. Yo no podía ver lo que ella estaba pensando, por que no estaba pensando en nada.

"estoy bien" respondió ella con una medio sonrisa. Jacob me miro preocupado, al parecer le angustiaba lo que pudiera pasarle a mi hermana.

"¿estas segura?" le pregunte. –"mejor vamos a buscar a Carlisle" me levante y le tendí mi mano, ella la sujeto débilmente. Ella no estaba bien. –"Jacob, quédate con Bella, nosotros ya regresamos" el asintió mientras apoyaba su mano en la espalda de Alice para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Gracias Jake" susurro sonriéndole, yo con cuidado la saque de la habitación. –"Ed espera" me dijo sin habernos alejado mucho. –"me siento mejor"

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunte preocupado.

"solo me duele un poco la cabeza"

"vamos a buscar a papa"

"no es para tanto" puso los ojos en blanco. –"Ya esta pasando"

"¿estas segura?"

"completamente, mejor volvamos a la habitación, tenemos que estar con Bella" yo no estaba muy convencido de que ella estuviera bien, pero se veia un poco mejor y yo no podría convencerla de lo contrario. Sus pasos fueron mas seguros cuando regresábamos a la habitación, pero en la puerta, justo antes de entrar la visión de Alice me golpeo con fuerza. Sentí los ojos ardiéndome por las lágrimas que debían estar allí.


	63. Finalmente sucedio

**Capitulo 63**

**Finalmente sucedió…**

**Jacob's POV**

Era mas que obvio que Alice no estaba bien, yo me sentí preocupado por ella, pero un leve gemido de Bella me distrajo de mi preocupación, rápidamente me acerque a la cama y me senté a su lado.

"tranquila mi vida" le susurre mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella se movía levemente, apretó sus ojitos, me pregunte si le dolía algo. –"Bella. Amor" bese su mejilla. Un pequeño suspiro salio de su pecho.

"Jake…" susurro sin abrir los ojos. Yo sonreí al escuchar mi nombre.

"aquí estoy amor" le susurre. –"aquí est…" antes de que yo pudiera terminar la frase, mi bonita abrió sus ojitos. Sentí como el corazón se me agrandaba en el pecho. Todo el amor que le había tenido a Bella hasta ese segundo no fue nada comparado con la adoración que ahora corría por mis venas. Mi vida entera paso frente a mis ojos. Todo lo feliz que seria al lado de mi bonita. Los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas, mi sonrisa jamás había sido tan amplia.

"mi Jake…" susurro ella mirándome directo a los ojos. Yo aun no recuperaba el aliento. Escuche un suspiro en la puerta levante la cabeza para ver a Edward, seguro el ya me había leído el pensamiento. No tuve tiempo para sentirme mal por el. Sabia que no era correcto pero no podía evitarlo, mi alegría era demasiado grande. Aparte la mirada rápidamente de el, mi bonita aun me estaba mirando. Yo le sonreí y cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. –"Mi Jake"

"Te amo" le dije con la voz rota. Ella me sonrió. –"te amo tanto Bella" agache mi cabeza y la apoye en su pecho. Empecé a llorar, eran lágrimas de pura felicidad. Por fin, finalmente sucedió, finalmente me había imprimado.

**Bella's POV**

Todo se sintió diferente, en el momento en que abrí mis ojos y encontré lo que había estado buscando, supe que todo seria diferente a partir de ese momento.

"Mi Jake…" me asuste un poco al analizar mejor la situación, Jacob estaba llorando. Aunque había algo raro en su mirada, aunque lloraba no parecía triste. –"Mi Jake"

"Te amo" me dijo llorando. Aunque eso me lo había dicho ya muchas veces antes, nunca me había alegrado tanto por oírlo. –"te amo tanto Bella" el agacho su cabeza y la apoyo en mi pecho. Yo pase mis brazos sobre el, nuestros cuerpos se movían por las sacudidas producto de su llanto. Yo sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte. Me sentía tan feliz por tenerlo ahí a mi lado, tenerlo tan cerquita. Nunca había sentido la presencia de Jacob tan fuerte como en ese momento. Jamás me sentí más segura. No entendía que pasaba.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

"mejor que nunca" susurro sin moverse de mi pecho. Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento que no le dije nada mas. Me sentía como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Solo los dos, mi sol y yo contra el mundo.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, el llanto de Jacob pareció calmarse, se levanto rápidamente pero su rostro quedo muy cerca al mío.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?" me pregunto observándome bien. Yo le sonrei.

"estoy bien" susurre, aunque en realidad me sentía mareada, no estaba segura que eso fuera producto de el procedimiento. O tal vez si.

"¿estas segura mi cielo?" el me miraba intentando asegurarse de que así fuera. Las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas. Yo estire la mano y acaricie su rostro intentando secarlas.

"¿Qué pasa Jake?" le pregunte. –"¿Por qué lloras?" el sonrió y agacho la mirada, pero aun lloraba.

"por que estoy feliz" me dijo. –"por que te amo y estoy feliz de que estés bien" yo no dejaba de sonreírle, me quede mirándolo sin decirle nada. –"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?" yo suspire.

"luces raro" el entrecerró los ojos. –"te ves diferente" el sonrió.

"diferente ¿mal o bien?"

"maravillosamente diferente" no comprendía que era, pero mirando esos ojos oscuros estaba mas que segura que había cambiado algo. No sabia si era la forma que el me miraba. Lo mas probable es que fuera la manera como yo lo miraba a el. Su mirada se clavo en la mía por varios segundos. –"tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿sabes?" el se rió y empezó a limpiar su rostro.

"no mas bonitos que los tuyos" se acerco y me beso en las mejillas y en la nariz. –"mi bonita tiene los ojos mas hermosos de todos" yo me reí por que el siguió besándome el rostro y el cuello. –"gracias" susurro mientras tenia la boca en mi cuello. Yo sujete la falda de su camisa. Su aliento me hizo estremecer. Creo que el lo pudo notar. Cuando alejo su rostro dejo nuestras narices unidas. Yo estaba temblando, lo podía sentir.

"te amo mi Jake" susurre sin pensarlo. Las palabras salieron naturalmente, por que así era exactamente como me sentía. Viendo sus ojos negros mirándome de esa manera tan sensual, pude recordar que había estado soñando con Jacob, yo estaba corriendo por que alguien me llamaba, alguien gritaba mi nombre con desesperación, alguien que me necesitaba, yo recordaba correr intentando encontrar a la persona que me llamaba. Pero me desperté sin poder hacerlo. No fue hasta que desperté y abrí los ojos que lo vi. La voz en mi sueño era la de Jacob.

Jacob suspiro con alivio y alegría cuando le dije eso.

"yo te amo mucho más" aseguro acercándose lentamente, yo volví a apretar la falda de su camisa atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Fue el beso más perfecto que me hubiera dado jamás. El estaba tan cerca de mi, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan unidos que todo lo que podía, oler, ver y sentir era el, solo Jacob. El se alejo no de muy buena gana. Los dos estábamos jadeando. Yo prefería no respirar antes que dejar de besarlo. Lo necesitaba mucho.

"mejor tomémoslo con calma mi vida" me susurro sin aliento. –"Dios Bella, contigo es difícil controlarme, discúlpame"

"¿Por qué… por que te disculpas?" El me miro sin haber recuperado la respiración. –"no lo hagas, jamás te disculpes por eso" sonrió y se agacho para besar mis labios una vez mas. Pero fue un beso corto.

"debemos llamar al doctor" me dijo. Yo puse mala cara. –"por favor amor, necesito que el me asegure que todo esta bien"

"me siento bien, tengo un poquito de mareo, pero me siento bien" el frunció el ceño.

"hay que llamarlo bonita, te tienen que revisar" suspire. –"dame un segundo, no me tardo" beso la mano que tenia sujetada. Se alejo de espaldas lentamente hasta que nuestros dedos dejaron de tocarse. Podría jurar que me había dolido algo en el momento en que dejo de tocarme.

Cuando el salio de la habitación me di cuenta que el mareo que había sentido cuando estaba con Jacob no tenia nada que ver con el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mas que mareo yo tenía ganas de vomitar. Intente levantarme pero empeoro.

"Bella…" era la voz del doctor. –"¿estas bien?" me pregunto mientras se acercaba.

"bonita" Jacob llego a mi lado de inmediato. Yo me quede quieta, empecé a respirar profundamente.-"estaba bien cuando me fui" aclaro.

"es normal que tenga nauseas" Carlisle ya me había alcanzado una cubeta, yo la sujete con su ayuda pero no pude vomitar. –"recuéstate Bella"

"yo estaba bien" susurre mientras me recostaba de nuevo. –"no se que paso"

"es normal cielo" me dijo el. –"voy a revisarte" miro a Jacob.

"yo, yo los espero afuera" beso mi frente. –"estaré aquí afuera mi vida, no estaré lejos" le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

"¿te duele algo?" me pregunto Carlisle cuando estuvimos solos.

"la cabeza… un poco" de repente recordé. –"¿Cómo esta Charlie?"

"tranquila, el esta bien, esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo"

"¿estas seguro que el esta…?" Sentí muchas ganas de vomitar. Respire profundo.

"el esta bien" me dijo mientras me alcanzaba de nuevo la cubeta. Esta vez si pude vomitar, aunque no sabía por que, no había comido nada.

"no me siento bien" le dije al terminar de vomitar.

"Jacob…" llamo el doctor, escuche como la puerta se abría, yo estaba vomitando de nuevo.

"tranquila Bella, aquí estoy" me sentí mejor al escuchar su voz, pero el mareo no se fue.

"te voy a dar algo Bella, no tardare" Carlisle salio rápidamente, yo estaba recostada de medio lado. El estaba acariciando mi hombro.

"estas ardiendo" comento. Suspire y me eché hacia atrás.

"se supone que tendría que sentirme mejor" dije sarcásticamente.

"Carlisle te dijo que esto pasaría amor, tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando" yo le sonreí.

"¿ya has visto a Charlie?" por su gesto supe que no.

"¿quieres que vaya a verlo?" Yo negué.

"Carlisle dijo que estaba dormido" en ese momento el entro.

"¿Cómo estas?" puso sus dedos en mi muñeca. –"tu pulso esta normal" menciono. –"¿aun estas mareada?"

"Un poco" susurre. –"me siento débil"

"esta pálida" comento Jacob.

"es completamente normal, peor lo mejor es que descanses, yo te voy a estar monitoreando, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado contigo"

"deberías dormir otro rato amor" yo le sonreí.

"es verdad, tu solo debes descansar, veras como te repones de todo esto muy pronto" yo asentí. –"¿quieres comer algo?" yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza. A pesar de que había tenido mucha hambre antes del procedimiento, ahora pensar en la comida me causaba mas nauseas. –"tal vez después, ahora duerme un rato cielo" el se acerco para poner una inyección en el tubo que estaba conectado a mi mano. –"vendré a verte en un ratito" el me sonrió dulcemente y salio.

"¿te vas a quedar?" le pregunte a Jacob medio dormida ya, estire mi mano en la cama intentando encontrarlo. Su mano tomo la mía rápidamente.

"bonita yo de ti no me voy a volver a alejar jamás"

"tengo sueño" cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios en mi mano.

"duerme tranquila mi vida, aquí voy a estar yo todo el tiempo cuidándote" beso mi mejilla. –"estaré aquí para cuidarte toda la vida"


	64. Tiempo Perdido

**Capitulo 64**

**Tiempo perdido…**

**Edward's POV**

"estoy bien" le susurre a Alice, ella estaba muy preocupada por mi. –"esto es lo que debía suceder"

"esto no quiere decir que…"

"tu lo viste Alice, tu visión de Bella fue clara" demasiado clara. –"Jacob no se habría imprimado de Bella si ella no correspondiera esa imprimación, de cierto modo para ella fue igual" dije con resignación.

"pero…"

"tu no te preocupes Alice" me agache y bese su frente. –"supongo que esta es la forma como todo debe suceder, de esta y no de otra manera"

"¿todo esta bien? ¿Por que salieron así?" Carlisle nos alcanzo en la parte de afuera del hospital.

"Jacob se ha imprimado" respondí rápidamente, el claramente no esperaba que o le dijera algo como eso. –"lo se, tampoco pensé que sucediera ahora, pero en todo caso… ¿Cómo esta Bella?"

"eh… esto… si ella esta bien, tuve que dormirla por que estaba algo mareada pero es normal"

"supongo que Jacob esta con ella ¿verdad?" el asintió. –"eso esta bien" Dije sinceramente. –"no me guste que este solita"

"Esto es muy extraño" murmuro Carlisle. Yo sonreí.

"lo se, de lo mas extraño"

**Jacob's POV**

Yo todavía no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, no podía creer que en verdad yo me hubiera imprimado de mi bonita. Eso era todo lo que le pedía a Dios antes de irme a dormir. Poder imprimarme de ella, aunque en el fondo yo siempre supe que así seria, no había manera de que yo pudiera amar a alguien más. Era imposible. Me sentía nervioso, era claro que el procedimiento la había dejado un poco mal. No me separaría de ella ni un segundo aunque me asustara tener que cuidar de ella en esa condición, yo no tenia la practica que tenia Edward, aun así lo haría. Al pensar en Edward una sensación de vacío se producía en mi estomago. A pesar que muchas veces le desee lo peor del mundo, lo cierto era que no me alegraba su sufrimiento.

"vuelvo en un segundo mi vida" bese su mejilla y salí de la habitación. Edward estaba en la sala de espera sentado junto a Alice. En cuanto me vio sonrió y se levanto.

"ya vuelvo" le dijo a su hermana.

"lo siento" le dije sin pensarlo en cuanto estuvimos solos. El sonrió. –"de verdad lo siento Edward, yo no quería que tu…"

"esta bien Jacob" su voz era tranquila. –"puede que no me lo creas pero me alegro de que las cosas hayan sucedido así" yo bufe. –"es en serio Jacob, me preocupaba el hecho de que pasaran los años y yo me enterara que tu te habías imprimado de alguien mas, en realidad me preocupaba tener que venir solo para patearte el trasero" yo me reí. –"por lo menos ahora tengo la certeza que no vas a tener ojos para nadie mas si no para ella"

"de eso puedes estar seguro" le dije riendo. –"igual lo siento" el sonrió. –"ojala hubiera alguna manera para que nadie sufriera en esto Edward, no me alegra lo que esta pasando"

"Gracias, es bueno saber que con todo lo que pasamos por lo menos gane un amigo" extendió su mano hacia mi. Yo sin pensarlo dos veces la estreche. Ya me había acostumbrado al frió de su piel. –"aunque se que gane mucho mas que eso, todos ganamos mas"

"tienes razón, gracias a mi bonita esa estupida disputa entre nosotros se acabo"

"el cariño que todo le tenemos a Bella nos unió" yo asentí. –"es maravillosa la manera como su presencia nos ha cambiado la vida a todos"

"es verdad"

"Deberías ir con ella, no va a ser bueno que se despierte y no te vea"

"¿no vienes?" el negó sonriendo.

"mejor voy a la casa para asegurarme que todo este bien cuando traslademos a Bella"

"¿así que si la vamos a llevar a tu casa?" asintió.

"por unos días por lo menos"

"¿y después que?" quise saber. –"¿vamos a llevarla a su casa?" el entrecerró los ojos.

"estoy arreglando eso, no creo que sea seguro para ella estar en su casa, pero tampoco en la mía"

"¿Victoria?" pregunte con desagrado. El no dijo nada. –"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Llevarla hasta el Japón?" el sonrió.

"estoy seguro que si ella quisiera la encontraría allí" era verdad. –"creo que hay un lugar donde podemos asegurarnos de que va a estar segura"

"¿en donde es eso?"

"en tu casa tal vez"

**Bella's POV**

Era extraño, aun estando dormida sentía mareo. Me moví levemente para acomodarme mejor, tal vez así la molestia en mi estomago desaparecería.

"Bella…" mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba en el mismo momento en que escuche esa voz. Su voz.

"Jake…" susurre si abrir los ojos. Sentí sus dedos en mi mejilla. Suspire y abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy cerca, me miraba sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?" la sensación en mi estomago de repente se había convertido en una sensación agradable. Estaba segura que era una cuestión meramente psicológica.

"mejor" mi voz sonaba débil.

"dormiste mucho" me dijo sonriendo mas.

"¿Qué hora es?" el miro el reloj en la pared.

"las dos de la mañana" me acomode mejor.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" le pregunte. El entrecerró los ojos.

"¿te molesta?" yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"claro que no Jake, pero deberías estar descansando"

"lo estoy" dijo señalando con su cabeza el sofá que estaba al lado.

"ahí no vas a poder descansar bien"

"si estoy junto a ti si" yo sonreí aunque sabia que en realidad ese sofá no le permitiría descansar como necesitaba. "¿de verdad te sientes mejor?" yo asentí, aunque no me sentía perfectamente bien ahora que lo estaba viendo a el, me sentia mejor. No iba a preocuparlo.

"estoy bien" susurre.

"estas pálida" dijo acariciando mi rostro de nuevo.

"estoy bien" le dije de nuevo.-"tengo sueño" sentía los parpados pesados, la sensación que te da cuando has dormido mucho.

"duerme mi bonita, aun es muy temprano" yo me acomode mejor en la almohada y cerré los ojos mientras Jacob me cubría.

"¿Cómo esta Charlie?" pregunte sin abrir los ojos.

"el esta bien" susurro Jake. –"esta feliz por que todo salio bien, no se siente mal para nada" sonreí.

"que bueno, quiero verlo"

"mañana lo veras, ahora descansa para que te vea bien"

"si" suspire antes de quedarme dormida.

"ya tiene mejor color" escuche una voz susurrando.

"se ve mucho mejor" dijo una voz que reconocí.

"¿Edward?" susurre mientras abría los ojos. El estaba recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Me sonrió al verme.

"Hola Bella… ¿Cómo te sientes?" me sonrió ampliamente pero no se acerco mucho. Jacob estaba sentado en una silla junto a mí. En la habitación también estaba Carlisle.

"bien…" tenia la garganta algo seca. –"me siento bien" en realidad así era, ya no me sentía mareada, no me dolía nada. Ellos sonrieron ampliamente.

"¿tienes hambre?" yo sonreí y asentí a Carlisle.

"ya regreso"

"¿puedo ver a Charlie?"Le pregunte a Carlisle antes de que saliera. El me sonrió.

"Por supuesto que si" me dijo. –"ya regreso"

"el esta bien ¿verdad?"

"muy bien" me respondió Edward. Aunque todo el mundo me decía lo mismo yo no podía evitar sentirme angustiada. –"anoche estuvimos con el y créeme tu padre es un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte" yo sonreí.

"Gracias…" le susurre. El en vez de acercarse a mi, simplemente sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba justo a la pared.

"no hay de que" me dijo amable.

"hay demasiado que agradecer" dijo Jacob serio leyendo mi pensamiento, su mano estaba sujetando la mía. –"si no hubiera sido por ti, por toda tu familia yo… nunca tendré como pagarte el que me la hayan cuidado" Edward sonreía mostrando sus blancos dientes.

"ver a Bella tan bien, sabiendo con seguridad que ella estará bien es la mejor recompensa que pudiera recibir, que todos nosotros pudiéramos recibir"

"te quiero Edward" le susurre sin titubear, era la verdad, lo quería y siempre lo iba a querer aunque nuestros caminos estuvieran a punto de separarse nuevamente. Al recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Apreté la mano de Jacob.

"no llores mi Bella" me dijo mientras se levantaba. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo mí otra mano. –"yo también te quiero muchísimo…" exagero la ultima palabra. –"lo sabes ¿verdad?" yo asentí llorando. –"además siempre vamos a ser amigos, yo nunca te dejare sola" suspire al pensarlo. Amigos. ¿En que momento las cosas se habían volteado de cabeza? No entendía. –"yo estoy feliz, mas que dichoso y no quiero que tu estés triste por nada, por que de ahora en adelante solo vienen cosas buenas para

Nosotros, para todos nosotros" miro a Jacob. Los dos estaban sonriendo. Me alegro ver que después de todo lo que yo siempre había querido, se había hecho realidad. Finalmente había terminado esa estupida rivalidad entre ellos. Sentir sus dos manos aforrándome me hizo sentir mejor. Sonreí. En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Si no hubiera sido por que Jacob y Edward lo impidieron, yo me habría lanzado a abrazar a Charlie. Carlisle venia arrastrando una silla de ruedas con el. Su sonrisa se amplio inmensamente cuando me vio. Igual la mía, aunque sentí lagrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Lo examine con la mirada en cuanto Edward se levanto. Se veía bien, parecía que había descansado bien, no tenia ojeras y aunque estaba un poco pálido en verdad se veía muy bien.

"mi cielo…" murmuro con la voz rota.

"papi" intente acomodarme en la cama, Jacob soltó mi mano para ayudarme, acomodo mi almohada para que yo quedara sentada. Charlie arrastro la silla hasta mi lado y tomo mi mano.

"hijita mía" beso mi mano con cuidado. –"¿Cómo te sientes amor? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?" yo negué sonriéndole.

"estoy bien papi, me siento bien" el suspiro aliviado.

"quise venir a verte anoche peor no me lo permitieron" señalo con su cabeza a Carlisle.

"necesitabas descansar" dijo el sonriendo.

"tienes que hacerle caso en todo lo que el te diga" le dije seria. –"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"muy bien, mejor aun ahora que puedo estar contigo"

"muchas gracias papa" le dije mientras apretaba su mano. –"gracias por ayudarme" el puso los ojos en blanco como si hubiera dicho una tontería.

"eres mi hija Bells, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, ¿de verdad alguna vez dudaste que yo lo haría?" me encogí de hombros. –"lo haría una y mil veces mas si lo necesitas"

"esperemos que no sea el caso" murmuro Jacob. Yo le sonreí.

"estoy seguro que no será necesario" afirmo el doctor con confianza. –"aquí te traje algo para que comas" el estomago sonó, como si se sintiera feliz de poder comer algo.

"justo a tiempo" dijo Charlie sonriendo.

"permíteme" Jacob extendió sus brazos para recibir la bandeja, se sentó al lado mío y la apoyo en sus piernas. –"¿te molesta?" me pregunto enseñándome la cuchara. Yo le sonreí. Aunque no me sentía tan débil y sabia que perfectamente podría comer yo sola no iba a quejarme de que mi sol me ayudara.

"pensé que te gustaría comer aquí…" le dijo Carlisle entregándole una bandeja con comida también.

"muchas gracias" Charlie se puse la bandeja en el regazo y empezó a comer. –"¿Por qué a mi nadie me da la comida?" comento con la boca llena.

"si quieres puedo ayudarte" dijo Edward sonriéndole. Charlie se cubrió la boca pues no pudo evita sonreír y aun estaba masticando. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"creo que así estoy bien… Gracias" todos nos reímos.

Jacob comprobaba la temperatura de la sopa antes de dármela, Edward se había sentado de nuevo junto a la pared y parecía feliz hablando con Charlie y Carlisle.

"te ves muy bonita esta mañana" me susurro mientras me terminaba la sopa. Sentí como me sonrojaba. Agache la mirada. –"particularmente hermosa" se inclino hacia mi para besar mi mejilla. Edward ni siquiera nos miraba. Yo lo tome por la falda de la camisa antes de que se alejara mucho y bese la esquina de su labio. El me sonrió y rozo su nariz con la mía antes de alejarse.

"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto Carlisle acercándose.

"si, bien"

"tu pulso esta normal" dijo tomando mi muñeca. –"tienes buen color en las mejillas"

"tiene buen apetito" dijo Edward.

"ya no siente mareo" añadió Jacob.

"¿ves? Todo salio perfectamente" aclaro Carlisle claramente feliz. Me alegraba saber que todo lo que ellos estaban diciendo era verdad. Me sentía realmente bien.

"tenias bastante hambre ¿verdad?" comento Jacob, yo asentí sin haber terminado de masticar.

"es natural" intervino Carlisle. –"llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer nada, después de un procedimiento como estos es normal sentirse débil y con mucho apetito aunque es posible que te den nauseas si comes demasiado" intente no comer tan rápido, aunque el vacío en el estomago era bastante molesto aun.

"creo que a mi me están dando nauseas" dijo Charlie alejando la bandeja, Edward se la recibió. –"creo que ya comí suficiente"

A medida que comía más lento empecé a sentir que los parpados me pesaban, intente luchar contra el sueño, no quería dormir, recién acababa de despertar. Al ver el rostro de Jacob me di cuenta que no quería dejar de verlo, dormir era perder tiempo junto a el, quería disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba con el. Pero desde que Jacob había regresado a mi vida a pesar de no habernos separado ni un solo día, más de la mitad del tiempo yo había estado dormida. Sentía que ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

"¿estas cansada?" me pregunto el como si estuviera leyendo mi mente. Yo negué levemente. –"lo estas" lo estaba afirmando. –"bonita se te están cerrando los ojos" yo volví a negar intentando abrir mas los ojos.

"debes dormir Bella, necesitas recuperarte por completo" la voz de Carlisle fue amable pero seria. Yo suspire.

"duérmete un ratito, te sentirás mejor en la tarde" Jacob se agacho para besar mi mano que sujetaba la suya.

"hazle caso a Carlisle Bells, creo que yo también necesito una siesta"

"estaremos cerca" me dijo Edward sonriéndome, su mirada era cariñosa, pero estaba segura que no me miraba de la misma forma que me había mirado durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Su mirada había cambiado. Yo le sonreí y aunque no podría decirlo con total seguridad, sentí como si al igual que la suya mi mirada ya no fuera la misma. El fue el primero en alejarse, abrió la puerta mientras Carlisle sacaba a Charlie.

"nos vemos en un rato hija"

"duerme bien papa"

Carlisle me dedico una sonrisa amable. -¿necesitas algo?" pregunto.

"no, no necesito nada no te preocupes, muchas gracias" me volvió a sonreír y miro a Jacob antes de salir de la habitación.

El aun me sujetaba la mano entre las suyas, mire nuestras manos unidas y sonreí.

"¿estas bien?" me preguntó en un susurro.

"muy bien" le respondí de la misma manera y el sonrió ampliamente. Dios como me gustaba verlo sonreír. Se levanto de la silla y se sentó al borde de la cama.

"te quiero" me dijo rápidamente.

"¿de verdad?" el entrecerró los ojos.

"¿lo dudas?"

"no, pero es bonito que me lo digas" sonrió.

"tranquila que de aquí en adelante pienso decírtelo unas cincuenta mil veces al día, día mañana y noche"

"eso me gustaría" le dije. –"la cuenta del teléfono va a ser un poco alta en ese caso ¿no crees?" el sonrió y agacho la mirada.

"yo tengo una mejor idea que esa" me dijo sin mirarme, de repente su tono había cambiado.

"¿a que te refieres?"El inhalo profundo.

"yo… yo…"

"¿Qué pasa mi Jake?" estire mi mano libre para ponerla en su mentón y hacerle levantar la cabeza. Cuando me miro parecía dudoso. Estaba mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

"bonita…" inhalo de nuevo, después de eso las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca. –"¿te irías a vivir conmigo?"

**Hola mis niñas mil gracias por esos comentario están bonitos, perdónenme la vida por no haber podido actualizar antes pero estoy llena de problemas y me había sido imposible. Feliz año para todas, un abrazo y que Dios las bendiga.**


	65. Contigo lo quiero todo

**Capitulo 65**

**Contigo lo quiero todo…**

**Bella's POV**

"¿Qué?" pregunte en un susurro, en verdad no esperaba que me fuera a decir algo como eso.

"yo… yo no…" el parecía esforzarse por encontrar las palabras. –"que tonto" susurro.

"no, no mi Jake esta bien" intente hacer que se tranquilizara.

"no, lo que pasa es que… Dios estoy nervioso Bella, no fue eso lo que quise decir"

"¿a no?" pregunte seria.

"Es decir si, pero no, ósea si pero…"

"Jacob" el me miro y yo le sonreí. –"cálmate y vuelve a empezar" le pedí. El suspiro y tomo mis manos.

"no era eso lo que quería decirte, es decir, no de esa manera" Volvió a respirar. –"lo que quería decir en realidad es que… bueno pues Carlisle nos ha dicho que vas a necesitar mucho descanso ahora que salgas de aquí, yo no me quiero separar de ti un solo segundo" beso mis manos. –"lo que te quería decir era que si…"

"me voy a tu casa para la recuperación…" susurre terminando su frase. El asintió serio. Mi boca que había estado fruncida hasta ese momento se curvo en una amplia sonrisa. La verdad la idea de estar unos días viviendo en casa de Jacob me agradaba muchísimo pero…

"te lo agradezco Jake, pero no quiero incomodarlos" en su casa a duras penas cabían el y su padre.

"pero no nos incomodas Bella"

"no creo que Billy este de acuerdo con eso"

"claro que si lo esta, el esta de acuerdo" yo entrecerré los ojos. –"te lo juro" había algo de suplica impregnada en su tono.

"¿Por qué no te vienes mejor tu a mi casa?" el lo medito un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

"Charlie no dejaría que yo…"

"estoy segura que si, solo tengo que habl…"

"no" dijo finalmente.

"¿Qué pasa Jacob?" sabia que pasaba algo.

"no pasa nada" me dijo tranquilo. –"ya te dije que no quiero estar lejos de ti"

"no te creo"

"es en serio Bella, no pasa nada" yo me quede en silencio. El agacho la mirada antes de hablar. –"no quiero que vuelvas a vivir con los Cullen" dijo atropelladamente.

"¿Qué?"

"yo… yo me siento celoso de pensar que vas a volver a vivir con ellos, es decir con el" pero su tono no era convincente. Supuse que no debía presionarlo más.

"¿celoso?" pregunte. –"tu sabes que no hay motivo para que lo estés Jake, Edward y yo solo"

"lo se" me interrumpió. –"pero… pero igual no quiero que vivas ala de nuevo. Quiero ser yo el que cuide de ti" solo esa ultima frase sonó cierta.

"yo no tengo que volver a casa de los Cullen" le susurre. –"ya encontraremos la manera de pasar mas tiempo juntos" el suspiro e hizo una mirada rara.

"si, esta bien" me dijo finalmente. –"duerme un rato, hablaremos de esto después"

"esta bien" me acomode en mi almohada -"¿estas enojado?" le pregunte con los ojos cerrados. Sentí sus labios en mi frente.

"por supuesto que no mi vida" me volvió a besar. –"ahora descansa mi bonita" sentí sus labios en mi piel una vez mas.

**Jacob's POV.**

"Pero que tonto" pensé mientras observaba a Bella durmiendo. –"eres un estupido Jacob" de todas las formas que habían para decírselo tenias que escoger esa. –"pero que tonto" susurre. Definitivamente había escogido las palabras menos apropiadas. No quería asustarla, no quería que pensara que yo intentaba presionarla. Era todo lo contrario, pero como iba a decirle que en realidad todo había sido idea de Edward y que solo intentábamos protegerla. Mi torpe intento había fallado, iba a tener que buscar otra manera para convencerla. Yo sabía muy bien que era una estupenda idea, a Victoria le seria mas difícil llegar a Bella si ella esta en nuestro territorio. Es mas probable que la ataquen estando en casa de los Cullen o en su propia casa.

Ahora me sentía como un tonto, no solo me había equivocado en mi elección de palabras si no que además ella había dicho que no. –"¿en verdad me dijiste que no?" le pregunte en un susurro muy bajito para que no me escuchara. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor me sentía también algo indignado, tal vez yo me había equivocado al pedirle que se mudara conmigo pero ella me había dicho que no. -"Pero me pidió que fuera yo quien me mudara a la suya" pensé "eso no era malo ¿verdad?"

Es decir seguro ella quería estar conmigo tanto como yo quería estar con ella. Suspire y me recosté en la silla con las manos detrás de mi cabeza. Era bueno que ella pudiera dormir. Tal vez olvidaría lo que había pasado. O tal vez lo pensaría mejor.

**Edward's POV**

Me aleje de la habitación lentamente, me descubrí sonriendo, no estaba seguro de que fuera la reacción adecuada, pero el momento había sido tan gracioso que no pude evitarlo. Jacob había arruinado la oportunidad. Estaba seguro que el conocía lo suficiente a Bella para saber que ella se asustaría si se lo pedía así, pero los nervios lo habían vencido.

"no le veo la gracia" murmuro Alice con algo de amargura. Yo sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"no estés enojada" ella bufo.

"no se suponía que fuera así" yo lo medite un rato y sonreí más.

"De hecho creo que es exactamente la forma como todo debería haber sido"

"que tonto eres"

"no te enojes" le dije mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. –"Todo nos salio perfectamente"

"querrás decir que todo le salio perfectamente a Jacob"

"por supuesto que no, Bella esta bien y eso era lo que todos esperábamos ¿no es así?"

"claro que si, claro que quería que Bella mejorara, pero…"

"no hay razón para estar enojados Alice"

"¿crees que ella acceda?" sonreí.

"Después de que Jacob se calme y se explique bien, estoy seguro que si"

"pues entonces espero que tengas razón por que papa ya hablo con Billy, están organizando todo en este momento, todos están allí ahora, algunos de los perros también están ayudando"

"¿no vas a ayudar?" ella suspiro.

"debería, ya se que mama es genial en estas cosas pero van a necesitar mi toque mágico"

"eso es verdad"

"pasare mas tarde, la verdad no me siento muy bien estando allá, ya sabes, todos esos cachorros bloquean mi mente"

"Tal vez te acompañe, en cuanto nos aseguremos de que no nos necesitan aquí"

"deberíamos ir a ver a Charlie" yo sabia cuanto Alice le quería y sabia que el cariño era reciproco.

"si, tienes razón" me puse en pie. –"vamos a verlo"

**Bella's POV**

**N**o pude evitar sonreír en cuanto abrí mis ojos y vi a Jacob mirándome fijamente. Últimamente su mirada me parecía más calida y acogedora de lo que jamás me había parecido.

"¿descansaste?" me pregunto mientras se acercaba. Yo asentí.

"estaba soñando contigo" le dije. -"pero eso no es algo extraño"

"espero que haya sido algo bonito" yo suspire.

"estaba soñando como seria vivir contigo" el levanto la mirada rápidamente hacia mi, note que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Estire mi mano para tomar la suya. –"fue un sueño realmente bueno"

"Bella…" agacho la mirada hacia nuestras manos.

"espero que sea igual de bueno ahora que lo vamos a hacer realidad" su mirada se levanto rápidamente. Parecía sorprendido.

"yo no…"

"¿te arrepentiste?"

"no, pero yo no creí… no tienes por que… yo…"

"me tomaste por sorpresa Jacob, pero ¿tu crees que me molesta la idea?" se encogió de hombros. –"no se como…"suspire e intente acomodarme mejor. Jacob me ayudo. –"no se como explicarte esto Jake pero… últimamente he… he sentido… como explicarlo… he sentido" me quede en silencio unos segundos. –"una necesidad" afirmé cuando encontré la palabra que mas se acercaba. –"una enorme necesidad de ti" el me sonrió. –"no me gusta estar lejos de ti, cuando no estas cerca es como…" señale mi corazón. –"como un inmenso vacío aquí" señale. –"no me gusta" el suspiro, no se si aliviado o que.

"no se siente agradable verdad" el se toco el pecho. –"es casi como si doliera ¿no te parece?" yo asentí. Era exactamente eso lo que me pasaba cuando Jacob no estaba cerca de mí. Lo cual era ridículo pues el lo mas lejos que había estado de mi era de hecho haber estado al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto del hospital.

"es algo muy extraño. ¿También lo sientes?" el asintió, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

"también lo siento amor"

"no me imagino como seria volver a mi casa y que tu no estés ahí conmigo"

"¿y Charlie?" pregunto el.

"¿crees que se enoje mucho?"

"no lo se" susurro acercándose a mi, me beso rápidamente en los labios. –"no me importa si me pega un balazo, por ti vale la pena intentarlo" yo le sonreí.

"no bromees con eso, sabes que probablemente lo haga"

"no tiene razón para hacerlo" me dijo serio. –"en realidad no es como si nos fuéramos a vivir solos" hizo unas comillas imaginarias con las ultimas palabras.

"si, Billy va a estar con nosotros en todo caso."

"iré preparado el día que vayamos para pedirle su consentimiento para hacerte mi esposa" el corazón me latió fuerte, solo de imaginarlo. –"ese día si le daré motivos para dispárame, pues pienso secuestrarte"

"¿a si?" pregunte sonriendo. –"veo que ya tienes todo perfectamente planeado"

"Por supuesto, desde el día que te conocí supe como iba a ser todo" yo me quede observándolo. Me sentía estúpidamente emocionada por lo que me estaba diciendo. -¿no te gustaría?" de repente se irguió como si hubiera recordado algo peor no dijo nada.

"en mi sueño estábamos casados" el agacho el rostro hacia mi de nuevo. –"a mi me encantaría Jake, yo contigo lo quiero todo. Absolutamente todo" por primera vez en mi vida pensar en el matrimonio no me causaba nauseas, en realidad lo anhelaba, ahora podía entender a Jessica que tantas veces me contó sus alucinaciones sobre la boda que tendría con Mike. Ahora yo era una mas de las que soñaban con esto, pensando en todas las banalidades que había que organizar para tener una boda perfecta.

"te adoro mi cielo, mas que a nada en este mundo" su voz estaba llena de emoción. –"y sabes que voy a hacer cualquier cosa que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz, muy feliz, la mujer mas feliz de este mundo, no de este universo" se acerco y me beso de nuevo. –"¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?" susurro contra mis labios.

"completamente" le susurre yo.

"que bueno, pero hay algo que deberías saber antes…"


	66. Nuestro hogar

**Capitulo 66**

**Nuestro hogar…**

**Bella's POV**

"¿pasa algo?" le pregunte. El sonrió ampliamente.

"Tal vez sea mejor que sea una sorpresa" me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"dime que pasa" el negó. –"¿de que se trata?"

"no es nada malo, te lo juro" yo suspire. –"¿tienes hambre?" yo negué también. –"tienes que comer algo hermosa"

"no tengo hambre" de hecho sentía nauseas.

"¿te sientes mal?"

"solo siento un poco de jaqueca, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar" ya había soportado cosas mucho peores.

"voy a llamar a Carlisle"

"aquí estoy" en ese momento el doctor atravesó la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas. –"¿esta todo bien?" pregunto acercándose.

"Bella no se siente bien"

"¿te duele algo?" Jacob se alejo para permitir que Carlisle se acercara a mí.

"la cabeza, un poco"

"¿dormiste bien?" me pregunto mientras observaba mis ojos. Yo asentí con el rostro en sus manos. –"estas pálida, pero el descanso y la buena alimentación te ayudaran" note como Jacob sonreía. –"Charlie va a salir hoy" abrí bastante los ojos.

"¿tan pronto?" pregunte. –"yo también me puedo ir entonces…"

"Para tu padre fue mil veces mas fácil que para ti. El descansara mejor en casa, contigo debemos estar seguros de que todo este perfectamente, aun no puedo darte de alta"

"pero yo también me recuperaría mejor en mi casa ¿no crees?" el sonrió.

"Tal vez" susurro. "pero es mejor no arriesgarnos"

"pero mi papa no se puede quedar solo en la casa, el necesita cuidados y yo…"

"no estará solo Bells, nosotros nos encargaremos de su cuidado"

"pero…"

"ya todo esta solucionado, igualmente te tendremos aquí un par de días mas, no será mucho te lo prometo"

…..

Exactamente pasaron 6 días antes de que me dieran de alta, aunque la verdad a mi me parecieron meses, metida en ese depresivo hospital, realizándome tantos exámenes como se venían a la cabeza de Carlisle, aunque gracias a Dios que nunca estuve sola, pues Jacob siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, no se me despego, Edward también me visito algunas veces, el y su familia se estaban encargando del cuidado de mi padre. Les debía tanto.

Los chicos de La Push, se encargaban de entretenerme, me visitaron casi todos los días, y yo agradecí enormemente esto, de no haber sido por ellos y los Cullen me habría enloquecido en el hospital.

Finalmente los exámenes no habían arrojado ningún problema, mi cuerpo había asimilado bien el transplante, aunque me habían repetido unas mil veces que debía cuidarme por que salir del hospital era solamente el primer paso de una larga recuperación y que de la manera en que me cuidara y siguiera el tratamiento dependía una cura total.

Yo era muy consiente de esto, no pensaba descuidar mi salud como lo había hecho en un comienzo, debía ser muy disciplinada con mis medicamentos y estar atenta en caso de que algún síntoma regresara. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Carlisle por fin nos anuncio que podría salir. Me sentí tan aliviada.

"¿te sientes bien?" me pregunto Jacob mientras me ayudaba a poner los zapatos.

"muy bien" me dolía un poco la cabeza pero no diría nada. El me sonrió ampliamente.

"yo estoy feliz de que por fin puedas salir de este lugar" yo sonreí, aunque no sabia por que razón me sentía nerviosa. Tenia una sensación extraña en el estomago desde que desperté. Mirándolo bien, por primera vez me di cuenta de su aspecto.

"¿te cambiaste?" pregunte. Esa no era la ropa que tenia en la mañana. Seguro había salido mientras yo dormí después del almuerzo. "Que elegante se ve así señor Black" le dije seria, el se levanto del suelo, yo estaba sentada en la cama así que el quedo mucho mas alto de lo que normalmente era. Me sonrió.

"¿le parece señorita Swan?" me pregunto enarcando su ceja derecha. Se veía tan hermoso. Sentí como me sonrojaba.

"te ves muy bien" dije nerviosa. El tomo mi rostro en sus manos y se agacho para besar mi frente.

"te adoro" susurro con sus labios aun en mi frente, mis manos involuntariamente sujetaron la falda de su camisa blanca.

"¿ya están listos?" pregunto el doctor entrando. Jacob se incorporo, mis manos aun sujetaban su camisa.

"absolutamente" le dijo Jacob apoyando delicadamente sus manos sobre las mías. Yo levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, sonreí y mis manos se relajaron.

"ya todo esta listo" Carlisle miro a Jacob sonriéndole. –"¿tu te sientes bien?" me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír. Yo le asentí rápidamente.

"me siento muy bien, solo quiero irme ya" suspire. –"ya Charlie no estará solo, me preocupaba mucho eso"

"el nunca estuvo solo Bells"

"lo se Jacob pero…"

"yo se, el es tu padre y te preocupa, pero sabes que no dejaríamos que le sucediera nada malo" mire a Carlisle sonriéndole.

"gracias" murmure al doctor. –"por cuidar de el"

"con mucho gusto" me dijo riendo. –"tu padre es un hombre muy agradable, es divertido pasar tiempo con el" por su rostro supuse que estaba recordando algo. –"creo que es mejor ir saliendo"

"por favor…" dije apurada, me levante rápidamente, tenia algo de prisa por salir.

"Con cuidado bonita" me dijo Jacob tomando mi mano. La levanto y beso con cuidado.

"supongo que no quieres que traiga una silla para ti ¿verdad?" con mi mirada Carlisle comprendió la respuesta.

La verdad debía confesar que me sentí un poco decepcionada, esperaba que alguien estuviera en la puerta esperándome, pero no había nadie. Ni siquiera Charlie.

"es bueno saber que me extrañaron" comente un tanto amargada.

"Por supuesto que todo el mundo te extraño" me dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"claramente" susurre dirigiendo mi mirada a la carretera en mi lado de la ventana.

"yo les pedí que no vinieran" me dijo de repente, yo voltee a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunte. El suspiro y volteo a ver por su lado de la ventana.

"te quería sola para mi" me dijo sin mirarme.

"¿pasa algo?" había algo en su actitud que me pareció sospechoso.

"por supuesto que no. ¿Qué podría estar pasando?"

"no lo se Jake, estas actuando extraño" el sonrió.

"solo estoy feliz…" esta vez me miro sonriendo ampliamente, su mano dejo el timón de mi camioneta y estiro el brazo hacia mi, yo tome su mano entre las mías. No me importaba que actuara como loco, la verdad disfrutaba mucho del tiempo con el.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunte al ver que nos desviábamos del camino a casa.

"nada" respondió.

"este no es el camino a mi casa Jake" su sonrisa no se borraba.

"lo se" dijo y me miro. –"no vamos a tu casa… vamos a nuestra casa"

**Hola mis niñas, lamento la demora como siempre problemas, saque un tiempito para actualizar, este cap esta córtico pero intentare subir algo mas esta semana. Espero que les guste. Un beso y un abrazo a todas. Mil gracias por sus reviews.**


	67. Lo que necesito y quiero

**Capitulo 67**

**Lo que necesito y quiero…**

**Jacob's POV**

"este no es el camino a mi casa Jake" no pude evitar sonreír.

"lo se" la mire. –"no vamos a tu casa… vamos a nuestra casa" observe su rostro detenidamente, tenia miedo de su reacción, yo la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que tal vez se enojaría por la trampa que le habíamos tendido. Ella se quedo en silencio, giro su cuerpo hasta que estuvo totalmente de frente, se dejo hundir en la silla sin decir nada. Me pregunte que estaría pensando, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Tal vez me gritaría y me forzaría a bajar de su camioneta para poder regresar al pueblo. Seguí mi camino hacia la Push sin decirle nada. No pude descifrar su mirada, había una mezcla extraña de sentimientos oculta en sus ojos.

"no le gusto la idea" pensé. –"que estupido" las manos me empezaron a temblar. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Seguro pensaba que yo era un tonto. Pero ella no había dicho que no la vez que le insinué torpemente que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos ¿verdad? En realidad no lo tenía muy claro, todo lo que había pasado ese día había sido muy extraño. Yo en realidad no lo había querido decir de esa manera y no le volví a mencionar el tema. Hasta ese momento.

El sol ya se estaba escondiendo, el cielo tenía un tono naranja muy bonito, preferí concentrarme en eso y no en lo que me esperaba al llegar. Mi celular sonó. Era mi padre.

"hola papa"

"Jacob, ¿en donde están?"

"muy cerca" disimuladamente observe a Bella que ahora me prestaba atención.

"nosotros estamos en casa de Charlie, pero todo quedo listo en la casa" yo respire profundo.

"bien"

"¿todo esta bien?"

"eso creo, no estoy seguro, pero te llamare en un rato" el pareció comprender lo que sucedía. Bella no dijo nada cuando colgué. Yo sentía un nudo en el estomago que me hacia querer vomitar.

A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver la pequeña sorpresa para Bella, debía aceptar que Alice sabia de esas cosas. La decoración había quedado perfecta. El corazón me salto dentro del pecho cuando apague el auto, fue la primera vez que me permití mirar el rostro de Bella. Ella estaba sonriendo.

"Dios santo…" sus labios no pronunciaron las palabras, pero pude leerlos. Me apresure a bajar del auto y casi corrí para abrir su puerta. Ella tomo mi mano, note que estaba temblando. –"Jake…" susurro sin dejar de mirar.

"¿te gusta?" pregunte nervioso, los dos caminamos de la mano lentamente acercándonos.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto susurrando.

"yo se que tal vez estas enojada bonita pero yo solo…"

"¿enojada?" pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros. –"esto es… yo… es…" mirando sus ojos pude darme cuenta que en ellos habían muchos sentimientos, ninguno de ellos era enojo. –"¿nuestra casa?" pregunto finalmente girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a mi. Nuestras manos aun estaban unidas.

"nuestra" susurre. Su sonrisa sex hizo tan grande como jamás la había visto en toda mi vida. Una carcajada salio de su garganta antes de que sus brazos se estiraran para buscar mi cuello. La atrape rápidamente y la sostuve en vilo.

**Bella's POV**

"Te amo…" le dije mientras el me sostenía en sus brazos, yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una pequeña casita de madera cerca de la orilla del mar, estaba tan hermosamente decorada que supe de inmediato que ese era el sello de Alice. –"¿acaso ese es…?"Estaba tan nerviosa que no había reconocido el lugar, yo ya había estado allí. Logre ver el árbol donde Jacob y yo nos habíamos sentado tantas veces.

"nuestro árbol" me dijo Jacob que todavía me tenia en sus brazos. –"¿te gusta?"

"¿estas bromeando? Me encanta" el sonrío y empezó a caminar hacia el frente de la casita. Me dejo en el suelo cundo estuvimos casi en la puerta.

"es un regalo"

"¿una casa?" pregunte sarcásticamente. Yo me sentía tan nerviosa y feliz a la vez.

"quisiera que fuera un palacio pero…" yo me gire para darle la espalda a la casa y quedar frente a el.

"estaremos juntos aquí, así que este es mi palacio, y no te permito que hables mal de mi casa" se agacho para besar mi frente.

"¿quieres entrar?" yo asentí, aunque tenia un nudo en el estomago. El se adelanto y abrió la puerta. Definitivamente Alice había estado en ese lugar. Estaba tan bien decorado, de manera simple pero muy elegante, la casa era pequeñita, creo que igual a la casa de Billy, pero estaba mejor decorada. La sala y el comedor estaban casi unidos al igual que la cocina, era pequeña, perfecta. –"ven por acá" Jacob tomo mi mano y me guió hasta la parte de atrás, el nudo en mi estomago. Abrió la puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo. –"sigue" yo entre lentamente. La boca se me abrió cuando vi mi cama alli.

"¿Cómo…?"

"supusimos que querrías algo tuyo" yo sonreí, la cama tenia el edredón que me había regalado mi madre en la graduación. –"¿te gusto tu habitación?"

"¿mi habitación?" no comprendí, acaso me iba a dejar viviendo sola en esa casa.

"ven…" me tomo la mano otra vez y me hizo salir, abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la mía. –"esta es mi habitación" esperaba que Jacob no hubiera notado mi expresión de decepción.

"no trajiste tu cama" le dije intentando disimular.

"ya necesitaba algo mas grande" me dijo.

"es verdad" me senté en su cama y me quede en silencio.

"¿pasa algo?" se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

"esto es perfecto Jake"

"me alegra mucho que te guste Bella, no quiero que pienses que esta es una forma de presionarte o algo así, tu sabes que no es así bonita" beso el dorso de mi mano. –"yo te amo mas que nada en este mundo y quiero tenerte cerca de mi todo el tiempo, no me quisiera separar de ti ni por un segundo, cada vez que estoy lejos de ti es como si…" señalo con su mano libre su estomago y su pecho.

"duele ¿verdad?" el me miro serio. –"creí que era cuestión mía Jacob, creí que era algo psicológico o algo así, es mas, tal vez si lo sea pero te juro que desde hace algún tiempo cada vez que no te tengo cerca de mi, el vacío que se forma en mi estomago es tan profundo que duele"

"no es algo psicológico, Bella yo…"

"¿Qué pasa?" el suspiro, yo me gire para quedar mas frente a el. Jacob también se acomodo y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

"sucedió bonita" yo le mire sin comprender. –"finalmente sucedió" al ver su mirada mis pensamientos volaron, pero no me iba a apresurar a decir nada.

"¿Qué pasa Jake?" que sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, por favor, por favor. Pensé una y otra vez hasta que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

"me imprime mi bonita" los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas. Agache el rostro por que sabia que iba a empezar a llorar. Sus manos soltaron las mías y se trasladaron a mi rostro.-"Bella…" intento hacerme levantar el rostro, pero yo me apresure y me lance a sus brazos. Lance mis brazos sobre sus hombros y lo abrace muy fuerte, sus brazos me rodearon la cintura. Empecé a llorar sin saber por que, me sentía tan emocionada. El no dijo nada, solo me acaricio el cabello y me arrullo hasta que me calme. No podía creer que hubiera sucedido, finalmente Jacob se había… un momento. Aleje el rostro de su cuello y me quede mirándolo fijamente.

"te imprimaste de mi ¿verdad?" pregunte desconfiada. Jacob se quedo serio por un segundo antes de empezar a reírse.

"que tonta eres mi bonita" tomo mi rostro y me planto un beso en los labios. –"muy tonta" me beso de nuevo y de nuevo y una vez mas. El beso fue tornándose más y más apasionado. No me di cuenta en que momento quede recostada en la cama. Jacob estaba sobre mí. Necesitaba aire, pero necesitaba mas besarlo, no quería dejar de besarlo, no quería alejarme de el. Menos ahora que sabia que el me amaría para siempre, de la misma manera que sabia yo le amaría, hasta el día de mi muerte. Ya no habría nadie ni nada que pudiera interponerse entre nosotros.

Los nervios que había sentido desaparecieron por completo, estando alli en la cama con Jacob, entendí por primera vez que era lo que yo quería y aun más complejo que eso, entendí que era lo que necesitaba. Lo necesitaba y lo quería a el, solo para mi, quería todo de Jacob.


End file.
